Ever After
by Rosa Angelicus
Summary: Deep in a cold war between Sorceress Maleficent and Radiant Garden, sometimes the bonds of comradeship can go deeper than a SeeD and the SOLDIER he was partnered up with. Set in the Heart Under Siege universe years later. YAOI&Some OOC. Cleon & others.
1. Fenrir

**A/N:** Way-hay! We're back, with a new story! Here's to seeing if I can break the records that HUS had set (which is to date 1,400 reviews, 171,098 hits, 392 faves (last count) 450-ish alerts (can't remember exact number) and 13 c2s. Can we break the record?!)

Anyway, I guess you could say that Ever After is going to be quite more...sci-fi than what I'm usually more used to. So I took a lot of inspiration from some of the more fantastical and scientific works of fiction/manga/etc while typing this up (prodominantly Loveless, Index and this odd anime called Time of Eve). I'm a little nervous though...

Also, I'm going to try and use a few more Disney references in Ever After. Maybe not to the extent that they become central to the plot but...just enough so that it doesn't end up being cotested on whether Ever After is in the right category or not.

OK...here we go. Please read and review! For reviews are my maki sushi.

* * *

"_You're an idiot for doing that…the absolute worse…"_

"_Hey, it's my job to protect you. Not my fault I had to be idiotic to do it."_

"_I told you that I-!"_

"'_Don't need protecting, and never will'. I heard you the first time two years ago. I don't need to hear it now. I'll get the lecture when I meet up with Hyne, how about that?"_

"_Don't talk like that."_

"_You know it's gonna happen. Maybe not now, but it will."_

"_You're going to live. You always have survived those kinds of injuries!"_

"_Squall, I've got bullets in my chest and half of one of those standard Magister swords in my gut, and that's only half of what's happened to me. Even I can't take this much. And you know it."_

"_You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die."_

"_Just get outta here while you've got the chance."_

"_I'm not leaving you either!"_

"_Squall, if you care for me, you'll leave. Right now."_

"_Seifer…"_

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, bleary shapes gradually becoming sharper. Home; or at least, the one when he was off duty. It was just a small single bedroom apartment that only had a kitchenette, a sitting room that doubled as a dining room and a bathroom to its name. It had been quite a cosy place to live three years ago when he had someone else sharing the space but now, it just seemed a bit…empty. It didn't bother him anymore. He just couldn't find the energy to sell this place and move out to another.

Sliding out of bed, he walked over to the tall window that was currently fogged over by electric pulses, reaching over to the switch that controlled the mechanism to defog the glass. Pressing the palm of his hand against the window, he watched as the fog cleared and gave way to the clear white skyscrapers that made up the city, the first few signs of activity from hovercraft whizzing by on the skyways. Clear skies for Esthar City today too then, he had thought. He walked away and stretched out his arms, scratching the back of his shaggy mane of chocolate-coloured locks and holding his hand over his radio alarm clock, waiting for that almost insanely cheerful voice to come screeching through the airwaves.

7:59…

8:00

"_Goooooooooooooooood morning everyone! Today's the 13__th__ of October 3500 and it's a b-e-a-yoo-tiful day for Es-!_"

With a good solid whack, his hand came slamming down on it, instantly shutting up the radio. Who in their right mind would want to torture innocent civilians with that kind of high-pitch squeaky cheeriness at some godforsaken hour?!

Then he remembered Selphie, one of the Agents that he used to work with at his job before he was promoted, and instantly shivered at the thought. Dealing with Selphie during the day was enough for him. This then lead on to him reminding himself that he had to go back today for some meeting with a bunch of white coats over at the SOLDIER facility. Hyne, if he had told them once, he told them now a thousand times that he wasn't interested in having another partner, and if he had to, he was only going to pair up with a Crusader model.

And if Squall knew Crusader models well enough, he knew that Crusaders were a bitch to create and train to be halfway as efficient as one of your run off the mill Carbuncle or Shiva.

He wouldn't have gone, but the Commander had pretty much made it mandatory. And knowing that he had the sense of responsibility that was far stronger than some other people he knew, the brunet had a feeling the Commander was just taking advantage of it to make him go.

And that was when the phone went. No doubt it was his 'wake up call'/'friendly reminder' that the Commander had vowed that he would let his subordinate have. The brunet knew better than to ignore it. He pressed the loudspeaker button, not wanting to deal with the video call or having to press the phone to his ear.

"_Squally! This is your wake up call and friendly reminder that you have to get to the SOLDIER facility at 10 AM sharp! How are you?_"

They had to use Selphie, didn't they?

"It's Leon. And I'm already up, thanks."

"_Your mother called you Squall, so I'll call you that._" He could imagine Selphie sticking her tongue out at him. "_How was your break?_"

"So so."

"_I don't understand why you never invite us around your place if you're feeling lonely,_" Selphie pouted over the line.

"It's so that I don't have to deal with noisy brats or clean up afterwards," Leon replied coldly.

"_Hey! I'm the same age as you! So what if you're a higher rank than us! Doesn't give you a reason to call us brats!_"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Selphie, I've been calling you and Zell noisy brats for years. I would have thought that by now you would have taken it as a name of endearment."

"_Nope. We'll only believe that once you start being a bit warmer to everyone, Mr Ice Prince._"

"Are you going to lecture me about this or are you going to give me a heads up about what this meeting I've got is all about?"

"_Sometimes I feel like you only use me for information._"

"You and Zexion are good at what you do, and I really don't trust Axel to give me the full story despite being friends for years. Plus, I'm your superior so I can order you to do it."

"_See what I mean!_" A small sigh from Selphie. "_OK, what I got from the head honcho's schedule is that it has something to do with a project they've been working on for about twenty-odd years now. If the project's a success, they'll put it into production._"

"Know anything about it?" Leon asked as he rummaged through his wardrobe for his SeeD uniform.

"_That it happened two years after Project Phoenix – aka Zack – and that it's called Project Fenrir. The rest of the information is classified and protected by an anti-spyware program and a firewall so thick that it'll take years to get through. Zexion's given it a go and he's come to the conclusion that he'd have to attack the source of the program before anything else. Of which, neither of us have any idea where that is._"

"Some Agent you turned out to be," Leon smirked lightly, knowing it would wind Selphie up.

"_Well excuse me for being better in the field and being one of the worst hackers in class!_"

"Whatever," Leon sighed, shaking his head. "10 sharp right?"

"_Yup. Hovercraft's gonna pick you up and everything. Oh, and they also suggested that you bring your gunblade. They might want to test you and the project out to see how well you perform._"

"Right." Now where did he put the case…? Oh yes, under his bed, as always. Why was he never thinking straight in the mornings?

"_Alright! See you at the Garden later today then! And watch out for Quisty!_"

"After my neck again?"

"_SeeD exam coming up. Stressing about it per usual, so she may want target practice with that whip of hers._"

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll see you later." He hung up the phone, sighing again. He was going to have to figure out a way to calm down that Instructor. Otherwise there was going to be a lot of Cadets that were going to suffer the consequences.

Why did he have to bother with this kind of stuff anyway?

* * *

Just as Selphie had reported, Leon was picked up at 10 by one of the standard luxury hovercraft's that were owned by the Shinra Energy Company, one of the financers of the SOLDIER program that SeeD worked closely with. His gunblade was lying on the seat beside him, the silver recently polished metal shining brightly in the sunlight, almost blinding him from time to time. He leaned against the window, watching the buildings go by with a lazy-eyed look, checking his watch from time to time.

Project Fenrir…should he act curious, surprised or annoyed once it was mentioned? He frowned, weighing out the possible options. If he acted curious, then he was obligated to say 'yes' to whatever Professor Hojo said. If he acted surprised, then he had some choice in saying 'no' if he wanted no part of it, though at the risk of making a rather short-tempered scientist irritated. His last choice, Leon was almost sure he wasn't going to get out of the facility in one piece if it didn't go down well.

He opted for the 'surprised look'. Less casualties that way, and he only had to widen his eyes a fraction. The onboard phone rang.

"Fifth one today," Leon grumbled, pondering over whether to pick up or not. He decided he was far better off picking up. Dealing with a livid Quistis Trepe or having to explain himself to the Commander was not one of his favourite pastimes. "Leonhart speaking."

"_Hate to be a pain,_" Quistis said, her face on the screen having a neat scowl from the amount of stress she had to deal with, "_but we're having an issue with one of our Cadets._"

"What's the issue?" Leon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off an incoming headache.

"_The SOLDIER unit that was assigned to him was pulled back all of a sudden. Now he's got no protection for the exam._"

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"_I could offer him Kimahri._"

"You and I both know that as soon as Kimahri senses you're in danger, he's going to come racing back to protect you."

"_He won't if I tell him that he has to protect that Cadet with his life._"

"Quistis, be honest with yourself. If Kimahri was faced with the choice of either protecting you, who he's been with for years, or a Cadet he's only going to be with for one or two hours, who is he going to pick?"

Silence. She looked away, pursing her lips.

"My point exactly."

"_Well what do we do?_"

"Try to find a standby unit for our Cadet. If not, then pull the Cadet out. I don't want to be the bringer of bad news to the family."

"_Understood. See you this afternoon._"

"Likewise." Quistis hung up on her end, finally giving Leon the small amount of peace he craved for right now. This SeeD exam was the last thing on his mind. And having to take part in it was something he wasn't looking forward to.

Besides, he was even surprised that the Republic of Archades even launched an attack on the relatively neutral country of Dalmasca. He guessed that they were once again trying to reclaim it on the grounds of some historic reason. Figured. At least the Dalmascan's had the sense to evacuate to relative safety, even if the old fortress city of Rabanastre wouldn't hold out for much longer. What surprised him even further was why Radiant Garden hadn't declared war on Archades since Dalmasca was an age old ally with a clause in a peace treaty that confirmed that if they were in trouble Radiant Garden had an obligation to help.

–_I suppose they don't want the casualties either,_ he had thought. The President was more of a peacemaker than a warmonger anyway. And a bit of a loon, if Leon could be brutally honest about what he thought of him after that one time meeting him. Not only that, there was a strict order from the aristocracy of Radiant Garden to not get into any form of conflict after the war three years ago. Protocol called that you did not disobey one's head of state for any reason, political or personal. That usually called for life imprisonment or possible exile.

* * *

"…and thus, this is why I believe you are the perfect candidate to test our project out," the hunched form and long coal-black-pony-tailed-haired form that everyone knew as Professor Hojo concluded, managing to attract the attention of the brunet walking next to him. Leon had come to know him as someone who was quite the smarmy character if he had a success, and someone who could equally become as condescending if he was faced with failure. Needless to say, Leon would rather stab himself with his own gunblade than listen to the aging scientist.

An hour ago, only five minutes later than the expected time due to traffic issues, Leon had been verbally abused by a completely irate professor who was reputed to be prone to sudden anger if a person was late, regardless of the justification for it. After that, the brunet was taken for a moment of 'light testing' to confirm their assumptions, whatever the hell they may have been. That took about fifteen minutes of his lifetime. Another fifteen minutes were wasted by waiting around for the Professor to show up again, the excuse being that preparations and last minute adjustments had to be made for everything to be absolutely and utterly 'perfect'. In that time, Leon had come up with a long list of what he would rather be doing. Top most would be at home, sleeping or showering, followed closely by dealing with panicked instructors, lieutenants, SeeDs and cadets that were under his command. Then this was followed by reasons that were ranged from the sensible ('spring cleaning the apartment at the Garden HQ' –it needed it. He swore that the dust bunnies were turning into dreamhares), the stupid ('watching TV with a bucket of Balamb Fried Chocobo to hand' –and Leon hated eating fast food) and the downright bizarre ('kissing Zell's ass' –he shuddered at the mere fact he even thought of it). Once Hojo appeared again, Leon got lectured about the process of creating the new project they had come to complete and how, if it was a success, it was going to change the way the Radiant Garden military was going to operate.

In Leon's mind, he very much doubted anything was going to change. Brute power? What about those powerhouses that they created as secret weapons but decided that they could never be partnered up with your average SeeD? Wasn't that enough power? The Archadians, or anyone else for that matter, knew better than to fight against Sephiroth, the Jenova model that had been one of Hojo's earlier creations. In fact, they even knew better than to mess with Zack Fair ("Project Phoenix," Professor Hojo had snapped irritably), who was probably the goofiest, most happy-go-lucky person Leon had ever come across, if it were physically possible.

…No, Selphie was far more happy-go-lucky. Zack could get serious if he wanted to.

Getting back to the situation at hand…

"I already said I didn't want another SOLDIER," Leon stated stoically, preparing himself for another bout of verbal abuse.

"Oh but this isn't just _any_ SOLDIER," Hojo started, "This is _the_ SOLDIER that everyone will want if it's successful on the field. This is the Fenrir model. It may not have the power and finesse of a Crusader model that you're so partial to-" he said this with a rather sycophantic smile, which only made Leon's skin crawl "-but where it lacks in speed it more than makes up for durability."

"I'm still not convinced."

"You will be in a short moment." Leon was surprised when he heard a metallic door heavily slide shut, having never realised where they were walking to. From a moment's glance, he could tell he was in some sort of control room from the board that held all sorts of knobs and buttons and screens being manned by a number of scientists that worked for Hojo. A window offered a view into the next room. He walked over to it, looking down into the next room, ignoring the shorter man that followed him.

The room was just a metallic bare room, a few panels hiding equipment that was meant to train SOLDIER units by shooting at them with low powered shockwaves. In the middle of the room stood a young man. Average build and height and clothed in a dark outfit that seemed to be held together with more belts than Leon cared to count at this point, his blond hair was very carefully styled into spikes that gave him an extra inch or so in height. His body, or at least from glancing at the man's forearms, was chiselled, a large sword strapped to his back which he carried as if it weighed nothing at all. In the harsh light, Leon could tell he was far paler than he was, possibly from spending so much time inside the laboratory.

So this was the Fenrir SOLDIER.

"Begin the session," Hojo ordered loudly, signalling to his lower-downs to do their job. In the room, four more SOLDIER units entered; a Shiva with her long icy-coloured hair, a Unicorn with a long silver horn attached to his forehead (an early model, Leon noted), an early version of the Viera model, complete with long ears and pristine white hair, and then, to his great surprise, he recognised Larxene Senjo, the Quezacotl model that was on loan to the SeeD medic branch. They all seemed to be dressed in the titanium armour that the Defence Department had recently produced for the troops, and Leon noted that they also seemed to be very nervous. The Fenrir in the centre barely moved from his spot, his arm very slowly reaching up to grip the handle of the large sword on his back.

"These units won't get hurt, will they?"

"Oh they'll be fine. If not, we've gotten rid of some waste of government time and Shrinra Company money," Hojo dismissed, clearly eyeing the Shiva model that was looking incredibly nervous. Leon pursed his lips, crossing his arms across his chest, his blue-grey eyes ever watchful. He hoped to Hyne that he was not going to witness a massacre now. That would only make his already cruddy mood worse.

It had been the Viera that struck first with her rapier, bounding over and lunging forward for a piercing blow to the blond unit in the middle. Something that quick would have been impossible to dodge, but the Fenrir surprised Leon; he had grabbed the blade of the rapier with one leather gloved hand and snapped it in half, looking at the Viera with an unreadable look. The Viera backed off immediately, in shock that her weapon had been broken within the first minute of combat. The Fenrir dropped the shard of metal, it clanging against the floor in an almost taunting way. His face looked from SOLDIER to SOLDIER, his face still unreadable. Leon found himself leaning over slightly to get a better look, suddenly having his interest piqued.

The next to attack was Larxene, wielding her kunai confidently as she knew that there was little chance of them getting broken. The Fenrir model suddenly brought his sword out, blocking many of the kunai from reaching their intended target, though his face had been nicked slightly by one that he was unable to block. He didn't seem fazed as he gave the Quezacotl an almost feral grin. Larxene frowned, pushing forward though she backed off when the Fenrir started swinging his blade powerfully and with calculated accuracy. It had been the Unicorn next who had decided to try his luck, charging in with his head lowered as he was going to fight another Unicorn for dominance. Fenrir had merely dodged and gave the Unicorn a swift kick to the rump to send him sprawling, getting back to fighting with the nimble Quezacotl.

A shouted spell of 'Blizzaga' echoed in the room as it rocketed towards the new model, only to miss him by one or two centimetres and hit the wall instead, creating a large crystal that had meant to encase the blond SOLDIER and stop the fight. The Shiva who had cast it started to panic and cry out more icy spells meant for the SOLDIER, only ending up with her trapping the recovering Unicorn and the Viera that had almost all been forgotten while she skulked up to the Fenrir with her secondary weapon; a small assassin's blade. Larxene had given her an angry scowl, yelling some obscenity and not realising that the Fenrir had lunged forward to grab her. The Shiva model had screeched once she had seen her senior being lifted up by the neck and thrown to the wall like a rag doll, paralyzed with fear as the Fenrir turned his attentions to her.

"I've seen enough," Leon stated firmly. "Stop the match right now."

"Oh it isn't over yet," Hojo smiled cruelly.

"If this match continues and the Shiva model ends up being dead, I hope you'll have a good attorney that will defend your case."

"What?"

"That Shiva had no decommissioning order. You know that. To kill her here would result in a huge ethical issue being raised up throughout the whole of Radiant Garden, and people calling for your resignation. Now I'm sure you wouldn't want that…would you?"

Hojo seemed to have faltered at that point, glaring at the SeeD Captain and then signalling for the testing to be stopped. Leon turned back to the window and heaved a huge sigh of relief. Not a moment too late; the Fenrir had his large sword hanging over the cowering Shiva model by a mere hair's breadth.

And they believed he was the perfect candidate to partner up with this monster?!

"Well, Captain Leonhart, have we convinced you enough to take the Fenrir on?"

"He's dangerous."

"It may take a bit of training, but the Fenrir is loyal to the end like your average Cerberus model. At least take it for a test drive to see if you like it."

Leon frowned, not liking that tone of voice…or how Hojo referred to the Fenrir as 'it'. He sighed, deciding that giving up in this case was the lesser of two evils. "Fine. One mission. The SeeD exam is today so he could be of some use there. If he puts my cadets in trouble, do not expect him to come back in one piece."

"But he's Government property!" Hojo screeched.

"The lives of my cadets are far more important than anything that you can reproduce and make to fit the health and safety procedures," Leon countered, narrowing his eyes and keeping his stance strong and resolute. With a terrible glower upon his face, Hojo relinquished.

"Fine. But it's coming out of your pay if he comes back in pieces. Understood?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good. Get out of my sight."

Leon held back an annoyed sigh, giving the head scientist a half-hearted salute and then turned on his heel, ignoring the mutterings about him and his decision and threat concerning the new SOLDIER model.

Let them talk. They could only expect for the Fenrir to be sent right back to them after this. There was no way in hell he was going to have another partner after what happened to Seifer those three years ago. Absolutely none.


	2. Esthar Garden

**A/N:** Hey guys. Guess you're all wondering what the hell's going on right now. Well, I'm going to admit something. I had up to five chapters already typed up. LAST YEAR. So things have been a bit higgedly-piggedly while I've been trying to sort out the storyline and what not. I guess you could say I'm going to try and answer as many questions as possible, but I probably create more questions instead knowing me -sweatdrop-. I guess the other problem is that the concept maybe a bit similar to other stories. I guess its fair to say...the concept isn't all that original. I could probably name several mangas, animes and stories that have used it before (Loveless, Negima, Digimon (if ya like monsters), Medabots (if ya like robots), seriously, the list is endless). Kind of makes me wonder though if I should have just piled the chapters together into two or three long ones...ah well, what can I do.

Anyway, here's two more chapters to answer/raise more questions. Thanks for all the reviews! Please read and enjoy! And review, for they are my cookies!

* * *

The Fenrir model had proven to be quiet; almost too quiet for Leon's liking. He had barely said a word from the moment he was brought into the entry hall of the laboratory in an electrode-collar to the point where both were in an armoured car together. The Fenrir hadn't even lifted his eyes up to glance at the new (–_temporary_, Leon told himself) master that he had to protect. Leon decided to take the chance to have a closer inspection.

Fenrir was only shorter than Leon by about an inch or so if one didn't include his impressive array of blond spikes for hair, and he was impressively toned for one who was only of average build. It only seemed to be his forearms and torso that seemed to have some form of sculpted muscle, otherwise, Fenrir would have looked almost like your average human male. Leon had caught a glimpse of his eyes though when Fenrir had looked slightly up to him before they disappeared from view again. Blue, with a hint of "Mako Green" around the irises; a clear sign of a body that had been subjected to radiation from Mako. Leon had wondered vaguely if the Fenrir had been largely soaked in Mako energy to the point that his communication skills had been damaged severely or was in a sort of "vegetable-like" state (as Zack had so mildly put it). Next thing Leon had noticed was what Fenrir was wearing. It seemed that the black outfit that Leon had seen him in before was just something of an armour for him to wear as Fenrir was now strapped in a white straightjacket with white trousers. He wasn't even wearing boots Leon noted. Regardless of his feelings of having to deal with Fenrir -who he had decided almost immediately was going to be a huge risk- even the brunet could tell that this was no way for any SOLDIER to be treated. It also shook his confidence a little with a certain piece of apparel; if the scientists were making their pet project wear a straightjacket, who was to say how predictable Fenrir would be?

Fenrir had looked up at that moment, his eyes blinking lightly and seeming to take note of the other. Leon said nothing, just letting the other do as he pleased, though in the back of his mind he wondered what the other was thinking. Fenrir nodded his head after a while, sitting up straight and then offering his bonds out as much as the jacket would allow him. Those eyes were defiantly proud, but the body language seemed to be pleading with him to free him. The brunet pursed his lips; though he wanted to be in one piece before the exam, seeing anyone imprisoned like this made him uneasy. A voice in his mind (otherwise known as temptation) seemed to be persuading him that there was no way that Fenrir would attack him, but another voice (a.k.a. caution) told him to stand back and don't make sudden movements.

Leon was better known for being cautious then for falling into temptation. But he figured that since Fenrir was going to be his partner, even if for only one mission, it couldn't hurt to bond a little with him. Carefully, he stood up and treaded towards the SOLDIER, sitting down next to him cautiously just in case he had read the sign wrong. He hadn't. Fenrir seemed to be relaxed around him, though he still hadn't moved with the exception to fidgeting in his straightjacket.

"You want to get out of that, don't you?" he asked slowly, just in case his assumption of damaged communication skills was true. Fenrir nodded in affirmation, abolishing the guess from Leon's mind. "I'll free you up a bit…but I'm strapping you up again as soon as we get to the Garden, alright?" Another nod, but Fenrir seemed to be a bit happier at this notion of being freed. Leon took a deep breath, dispelling the notion of his usual careful nature screaming at him to stop and think for a moment. He very slowly pulled at the buckles on the side, freeing Fenrir's left arm. The blond pulled it away, using his now free arm to unbuckle the other sleeve, stretching out lightly and shaking the straightjacket off. Leon tensed lightly, wary of the SOLDIER's moves.

Fenrir proved to be safe though. He just sat where he was quietly, silently brooding, not even looking at the other that sat next to him. But for all Leon knew, this could be the calm before the storm broke out.

He didn't fancy his chances in a small contained space with a berserk SOLDIER. "It's only temporary, so don't get too comfortable." Fenrir merely nodded an acknowledgement. "You have been told what you're going to be doing, right?" A shake of the head. Leon just gave out an exasperated sigh. Did these people just expect him to elaborate the details without fail? "You're going to be taking part in a SeeD examination, which is taking place as an official SeeD mission in Rabanastre. There's going to be more people around. More SOLDIER units too." He looked over to Fenrir. He had hardly moved while he had been talking. "It's just to test you out, see if you'll need extra tweaking or something." Fenrir visibly twitched at the word 'tweaking'. It made Leon wonder… "If you attack any of my cadets or SeeDs under my command, be aware of that you will be taken down and escorted out of the premises immediately. Do you understand that?" Fenrir nodded in the affirmative. "Alright…" _–This is like talking to a brick wall..._

They were just silent for the rest of the journey, neither of them moving. If Leon was with anyone else, he most likely would've forgotten about them until they spoke again or they had moved. Fenrir had clearly made himself an exception; Leon just could not ignore the presence next to him like he could with other unpaired SOLDIER units that he may have been forced to see in the past (in the Commander's bid to make sure his best SeeD captain had some form of protection when in the field), which only made him even more aggravated by the situation.

It was ridiculous! How many times was he going to have to tell everyone that he didn't need someone to protect him? That he could take care of himself or that he had proven to everyone that he was not incapable of looking after himself in the heat of battle?

…Maybe he ought to make it clear to this one that he didn't need protection. "Hey…" Fenrir looked at him, Mako infused eyes looking at him with a guarded look. "I know it's a SOLDIER's job to protect the SeeD they're partnered up with, but I don't need a bodyguard. You try to protect me from every bullet or every knife-wielding lunatic and you'll just get in my way. Clear?"

Fenrir just raised an eyebrow, and then he shrugged, uncaringly, and looked away. This surprised Leon. The few SOLDIERs that they had tried to pair up with him had looked at him with gormless expressions when he gave that speech, or had tried to persuade him that he was wrong and needed them. Even Seifer back in the past had once or twice asked why Leon had been so adamant about having no protection.

Leon looked away again, once again letting the silence take over. Leaning back, he pulled his fur-ruffed jacket around him further to keep off the chill, wishing he was back in that luxury car rather than in the back of this armoured vehicle 'bonding' with the silent Fenrir model next to him.

* * *

Fenrir had been strapped back into the straightjacket once the driver told Leon that they were getting closer to the Esthar Garden –the central headquarters of Radiant Garden's SeeD program. The brunet had become conscious of the fact that the blond hadn't been too keen on the idea of being imprisoned in it again but had rather dolefully complied to the order, going back to his –now Leon was certain of this – brooding. Leon picked up his case, sliding his arm through the sling and letting it rest on his shoulder, waiting for the door to open so that he could get out. There was something unnerving about being with the Fenrir…maybe it had something to do with the fact there was nothing to fill in that silence and yet the presence surrounding him was something that the brunet found impossible to ignore.

Seifer had been something like that. He was far more talkative than Leon –that was a given– but when he was quiet, Leon couldn't ignore the fact he was either sitting next to him, across from him or standing nearby, looking confidently relaxed to the point where it could've been read as arrogant. It didn't seem to annoy the brunet though, as the presence gave him a sense of security– unlike the Fenrir model. Very much unlike the Fenrir model.

"We're here," Leon muttered as he felt the vehicle grind to a halt, the door opening only a moment later. The brunet jumped off as two high ranking SeeDs and their SOLDIER counterparts climbed in to escort the Fenrir out. One SeeD then turned and saluted to the captain.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Commander Harvey requested a meeting with you concerning the field examination. He expects you immediately."

"Thanks. Continue what you were doing."

Leon hoped this would be the last he saw of Fenrir until the examination. But still, even though he didn't show it, he worried and fretted on the quiet about the safety of those SeeDs. What if, by some freak chance, something distressed the Fenrir model and he went out of control?

He sighed, rubbing his scar lightly. This was why he preferred Crusaders…they were much more manageable and predictable.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the Garden, Leon had only nodded curtly or muttered "at ease" wearily to cadets and SeeDs that had stopped and saluted to one of their most senior captains as he walked past. They could tell he wasn't in the best mood. And that was exactly what he wanted them to think. It meant he didn't have to divulge what his time off was like to anyone.

"Hey! Leon!"

Well, there always was the exception. "Axel," Leon sighed, shaking his head a bit as he saw the loud and brash red-head come striding over to him. And to think they were friends when they were as different as night and day…

"Nice time off? Found a special someone? Or do I still have a chance?"

"Oh shut it," Leon growled, swiftly slapping Axel across the head. He moved past him, muttering, "Flaming pyro…"

"Oh come on, you know I was kidding about that last part," Axel laughed, walking alongside him, hands in his pockets. Axel wasn't in his uniform (or at least, his version of the uniform), but in an outfit that Leon had become accustomed to; a long sleeved red shirt with a black short-sleeved jacket over it, a pair of black denim trousers, commando boots and black leather gloves over his unnaturally long fingered hands. Around his neck hung his lucky chakram pendant on a heavy chain (or at least, Axel claimed it to be lucky). It made him feel a bit overdressed, despite the fact Leon was wearing his almost trademark fur-ruffed jacket over his uniform to make it a bit more casual. "Did you hear about this meeting with Comm C?"

"You are supposed to call him Commander, not Comm C."

"We know his first name, and I'm not exactly setting a bad example if I just use the first letter, right?"

"What if one of your Cadets calls him that while speaking to him?"

"You know the Commander only speaks to the Cadets at certain events and that they aren't allowed to talk back unless given permission," Axel grinned. "So I'm not gonna worry about it."

"You never change."

"And I never will." Axel then whistled lowly when he saw a few female Cadets walk past, their skirts shorter than the regulatory length. "The good doctor is gonna maul them if she catches wind of that."

"Stop looking at them Axel. They're too young for you."

"Too young? No one's too old or too young for me!" Axel laughed, lifting his arms to let his head rest against his hands. His cat-green black-lined eyes were sparkling with mirth, his two facial tattoos creasing lightly from his amusement. He then calmed down, looking over to Leon with a serious look. Axel was like this; he could turn his usually vibrant personality on and off to fit the situation. Leon would never admit but…he envied Axel for that. "I heard about the new SOLDIER unit."

Leon flinched lightly, not having wanted to go into that topic. Axel continued. "The straightjacket was the thing that got me worried. Is he…likely to get distressed?"

Leon pursed his lips. "…not sure. I let him out of it on the way here and got it back on him with no issue." He paused. "That doesn't mean that I can completely relax about it. I don't know how he's going to react in a real battle."

"You don't think…this meeting is about the Fenrir?"

"Possible. Hojo might've phoned ahead and told the Commander about the threat I made."

"Threat?!"

"Did I mention that I wasn't keen on taking the Fenrir into the field examination?" Leon asked, trying to move the conversation away from the threat.

"What did you say?"

Leon had to give in. He knew in advance Axel could be relentless. "…I said that if Fenrir put anyone in danger, he was going to come back in pieces."

"Ah, so a typical Squall 'dammit it's Leon' Leonhart threat huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You that oblivious to what the Cadet's call you sometimes?"

The brunet sighed. "Let's just get to the Commander's office, alright…"

"They call you 'Leonhart the Devil'," Axel chortled. "Quiet but scary, they don't know what's hit them. Especially if it comes to what you specialize in."

"If they are going to learn how to use a gunblade, then they should learn to use it properly. Now can we just drop it and get to this meeting."

"You never relax do you?"

"Axel, I swear I'm going to murder you, even if you are a Freelance Captain."

"What? You'd murder little ol' me? Your best pal? The only person that understands you? The Garden's best Agent to boot?"

"Yes. Yes I would. Now let's go."

"Fine. Sadistic bastard."

"You and me. Training centre. After the exam."

"Deal." By then, Leon had realised that Axel had only made himself a nuisance because he was itching for a duel worth fighting in. He was only too willing to comply. The brunet was one of those people that preferred to keep on top of his training. "And may the best man win," Axel grinned widely.

"…Whatever," Leon mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Commander Cecil Harvey was a legend in the making many had said. The only known SeeD that had controlled two very different SOLDIER units simultaneously, he had gained an incredible account of successful missions and endeavours during his younger years, climbing up the ranks quickly to the point where, at the tender age of 37, he was now among the elite of the SeeD programme worldwide, and the youngest to join them.

In short, the sword wielding SeeD was a person to respect, and an example to aspire to.

Walking into the office, the atmosphere had quickly become far more formal and professional, something that Leon was far more comfortable with, and yet Axel was not. The brunet supposed it was because where he was more of a loner at heart and would reach to the end by his own means, Axel preferred to talk and work with other people to achieve his goals, and it didn't matter if he was manipulating the enemy or working with allies. It was the sense of security and companionship that seemed to be attractive to the red-head, something that one could never quite grasp when faced with one's superior.

The pair saluted to the silvery blond man that sat at his desk, his green-blue eyes watching them passively. He stood up, moving around his desk and walking over to them. "I called you here on strict business concerning our client, the Dalmascan Government."

Leon and Axel exchanged glances, and then looked back to the Commander.

"We've been paid a substantial amount of money to force out the Archadian army from Rabanastre but even they know that this is only delaying the inevitable." Cecil nodded. "Indeed, our primary concern is evacuating any civilians left within the city but our main mission, the one that I only want you two and a few trusted individuals to know about, is helping an important individual to escape. The Prince of Radiant Garden has even paid some money for this individual's safe passage here."

Leon's back straightened considerably at that, and Axel seemed to have tensed. So this was a rescue operation disguised as an examination… The Commander offered them a file that had been resting on his desk. "You are to locate and escort the Princess Ashelia Amalia B'nargin from Rabanastre. Use any means necessary, and make sure the candidates or any uninformed SeeD members know nothing of this."

"Understood," Leon affirmed. Axel saluted his own response. "Permission to speak?"

"Granted," the Commander nodded.

"What will happen to the rest of the royal family?"

"As far as we know, they're missing, believed dead." The Commander's face was grave, as if he felt pity for the poor souls who had been caught in the crossfire of this cold war the world was in the middle of. "That is why it is so important that the knowledge of the princess' location must be kept a complete secret. If the Sorceress Maleficent or any of her goons catches wind…" He paused, and then shook his head. "Well, it won't be good, let's put it that way."

Axel and Leon exchanged looks again. Although both would hate to admit it since they had become so used to working without SOLDIER units trotting at their heels, they knew that having two SOLDIER units with them would only help them in this mission. They both saluted to the Commander. Leon had been the one who spoke for the pair of them. "We understand. We'll escort Her Highness out of Rabanastre."

"Excellent. Dismissed." The two men turned to leave. "Oh, and Leonhart…" Leon turned to face Commander Harvey again. "Try not to dismember the Fenrir model. Hojo seems determined to have your head on a silver platter if you mess it up."

"I can't make promises, Sir," Leon replied frankly. "Excuse me."

As they left, Leon wondered if the Commander had said anything in that moment of the brunet's retreat. He guessed he hadn't. Commander Harvey was a man that knew when to speak and when to stay silent.

* * *

"_Phew_. I always get nervous around Comm C," Axel heaved a huge sigh of relief, going back to his usual grin as he leaned casually against the elevator wall. "Why couldn't he be more like Headmaster Krammer?"

"Because the Commander is more serious?" Leon suggested. "And we didn't know him like we knew the Headmaster?"

Axel nodded his head. "Could be that." He then laughed quietly. "How long has it been since we spoke to the old coot?"

"About a month for me," Leon responded. "He was the one that ordered me to take some time off."

"A month?"

"His choice. Not mine."

"That makes sense." Axel was silent for a moment, just to think. "Hmm…must've been two months for me. I was away on a reconnaissance mission during the month you were away. The month before, he was trying to convince me to find a partner for permanent use."

"I take it he didn't succeed then."

"Still free and single from that ball and chain." He then looked down, seeing a young female SeeD walking around with her SOLDIER unit; an older Ifrit model judging by his muscled form and almost ridiculously long red hair and bright scarlet eyes. "I don't understand how anyone could make themselves rely on one person. What if they get betrayed? Or the SOLDIER ends up becoming rogue? What if one of them gets killed?" He shook his head. "I think getting attached is painful in this line of work."

Leon looked away, closing his eyes. "Don't I know that…"

"What are you going to do about that Fenrir?"

"Best policy for now is to take him on the test run and see how he copes I guess. It's too late to request him to withdraw from the mission now," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose to stave off his annoyance. "After that, I'll give him back. He's just the prototype, right? If he's a total failure, they won't bother making more of his model."

"Hmm true." Axel put his hands on his hips. "Not like you though to dismiss a unit as 'just' something."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Weren't you one of the first members of that committee Selphie and a few others put together that is against prejudices and discrimination against SOLDIER units?"

"…she coerced me into it…"

"But you don't agree with SOLDIER units being referred to as things, right?"

"I don't agree. They're human beings, just like us. They just…chose a different path."

"So why say Fenrir is 'just' a prototype."

"Why are you so interested now?" Leon asked, slightly irritated. Axel just shrugged.

"Just curious. I haven't seen you this fired up about rejecting a SOLDIER unit since…well, ever."

"…Whatever." This only earned a laugh from Axel. Leon just rolled his eyes_. –You don't know what you're talking about…_

* * *

Leon had focused on the information for the rest of the afternoon he had free, reading up on the mission he and Axel had been given and making strategies and battle plans. Axel had gone off to borrow a SOLDIER unit from somewhere – bets were actually going on among the Cadets as Axel had his favourites…and his not-so-favourites, among them being the Chief Medic Vexen Glacier's Cerberus model, Marluxia Arconite, but among the not-so-favourites were the most powerful. So far, the odds were in favour for Tifa Lockhart, the Kirin model that belonged to Aerith Gainsborough, one of the most popular Medics the Esthar Garden had. Coming in close second was Marluxia, followed by Larxene despite the fact she had not returned to the Garden just yet.

Knowing Axel though, he'd probably pick the most unlikely one of the bunch and wing it from there. Though this made the list considerably longer; so much so that Leon couldn't be bothered to wonder about it.

What was bothering the brunet though was Fenrir. From regular reports being passed onto him, Fenrir was behaving like the model SOLDIER while he was being kept in solitary confinement. And yet all the SOLDIERs that were guarding him were scared stiff of the silent and brooding blond. What was it that made him tick? And more importantly, was he reliable?

Captain Leonhart could only hope. But he had a job to do. No turning back now at this late stage. He shut the file and stood up, grabbed his gunblade and walked out of his quarters.

Time to go.


	3. Mission

**A/N:** Part two of the double update. Enjoy :)

* * *

There is a time in a man's life where he has to decide whether to let his pride take over or swallow it down for the sake of everyone else. For Leon, he had to choose the latter over the fact that he had been forcibly partnered up with a SOLDIER unit that may or may not go berserk.

The Fenrir had been kitted out with the obligatory SOLDIER uniform that all units had; black body suit with titanium armour plates on the chest and lower arms and legs, tough leather boots, black gloves and metallic pauldrons on the shoulders. His overly large greatsword was strapped to his back, shining a little in the dim light of the military land cruiser interior was giving out.

He himself was in his SeeD uniform; this consisted of a black tunic with a standing-up collar, trimmed with gold and blue -the colour of his rank in the SeeD program-, straight leg black pants tucked in knee high boots, a dark Sam Browne belt wrapped around his waist and a shield covering his shoulders that was coloured the Captains' blue and embellished in silver. Although lacking armour, the SeeD uniform allowed movement and stealth, something that the SOLDIER uniform did not as they were seen as the ones causing the distractions while the SeeDs did their job.

Again, as far as the SOLDIER program was concerned, the units were dispensable. They weren't even human. A thought Leon found quite uncomfortable to deal with.

Axel jumped in at that point, fully clothed in his uniform -his shield and collar were coloured red, symbolic of the Freelance Captain rank-, though he had opted to wear his chakram pendent instead of leaving it in his cubicle as expected of the other SeeDs. He grinned at Leon, giving him a thumb's up. Leon raised a brow. "No SOLDIER?"

No sooner had he asked, a petite blond clambered aboard. Fully clothed in the SOLDIER uniform, he looked no older than fifteen. His eyes were a brilliant hue of blue, proof of his time spent in contact with Mako energy. His hair was golden, falling into wavy spikes that looked like the wind itself had sculpted it. It was what was attached to his back that took Leon by surprise. "A Keyblade master?"

"Yup," Axel grinned. "You aren't going to get any better than a Maduin model that can wield two of them. Ain't that right Roxy?"

"My name is Roxas," the blond retorted angrily, glaring at the taller red-head. "Not Roxy."

_He looks too young_, had been the first thought that passed through Leon's mind. He knew that the military were not above training new recruits at a young age but sending them to battle was too much. He quickly put his opinion to the side, looking over to Axel. "You up to date with the details?"

"Yeah. Get in, grab the royal brat, get out, avoiding all out conflicts."

"…please don't tell me you didn't even bother to read the map."

"I won't then."

"You're totally hopeless. What if no one else did?"

"Leon, it's _you_. You don't _ever_ leave anything to chance." He seemed relaxed, leaning back on the leather bench. "Me; I like to wing it when I can. That's why we work together so much. You're the organisation, I'm the creative force."

"Try _**destructive**_ force."

"It was only one warehouse that exploded."

"It was more like five, Axel."

"Oh come on, 'the more the merrier' right?"

Leon shared Roxas' despairing look. The blond SOLDIER unit had no idea what he was in for. He looked over to Fenrir. He was still silent and broody, having found something more entertaining on the ceiling to look at. He then looked over to Roxas again.

"So what's your experience with fieldwork?"

"I've mostly done bodyguard work but I have been part of a few police cases."

Leon fought the urge to palm his own face. A police dog. Great. You couldn't expect anything more from Axel when he chose his SOLDIER. "Axel, a word."

"Huh?"

"Now." He grabbed Axel by the collar and dragged him to the control room, shutting the door behind them so that the SOLDIERs couldn't hear their conversation. "And you couldn't possibly ask Aerith or even Vexen if you could borrow their SOLDIER units why??"

"Because Aerith is involved in this mission as an on-field medic so she needs Tifa to protect her, Larxene's still recovering from that bash she took from your little friend back there and I wouldn't work with Marluxia even if my life depended on it," Axel explained, smirking all the while. "Besides, between Roxy and this other one called Hayner, I chose the cuter one."

"…you are completely shallow…"

"Why thank you." Axel grinned toothily like the pet Cheshire cat that on of Leon's neighbours -a girl called Alice- owned. All that was missing was the pink colouring and stripes. And a tail. Leon held back a shudder at the mental image. "Anyway, anything else we should know? Are there gonna be Judge Magisters in Rabanastre?"

"The chances of that are pretty high. Maybe two at most." Leon shrugged lightly. "The Commander wouldn't send Cadets into a fight if he wasn't sure that they were going to come out of it alive."

"Two Judge Magisters are still something to worry about though."

"True. When we get moving, I'll make it clear that the cadets are to go nowhere near them."

"That's not going to stop the hotheaded or arrogant ones."

"What? The ones most like you?"

"_Touché_. You wound me Squally."

"…It's Leon."

Axel opened his mouth to make some droll comment when the door slid open with a whoosh, making the pair turn to face the petite blond SOLDIER. "Excuse me, Captains, but we're about to set off to Balamb."

"Right. Thank you Roxas." The drivers came into the room at that point, taking their seats and powering up the land cruiser's engines. Leon looked over to Axel, who nodded his head solemnly. No more time for games and witty banter; there was work to be done.

* * *

Long ago, it was said it would take the best of a day for a person to get from Esthar City to Balamb City Port if they travelled by an old contraption called a 'car' without breaks. Now, with the introduction of land cruisers, it would only take three to four hours, even less if a land cruiser had permission to break the speed limit through the old dried up lands. Though, it had meant that seat belts and safety had become a more prominent concern as they were nearly hitting three hundred miles an hour in the military tunnel roads. Possibly even more than that, though the government wanted to keep the military speed limits under wraps. The media would exaggerate it into a heated debate if they found out.

When Leon looked over to Fenrir, he noticed that the blond had become far paler in skin colour in comparison to an hour and a half ago, his whole body trembling lightly as his fists gripped the fabric of his trousers. For a moment, Leon was astounded. So the SOLDIER unit did have feelings…or at least, it seemed to know what it felt like to be sick. Slowly, carefully, he put a hand on the blond's right pauldron. The blond turned to face him; his face betrayed nothing.

"Feeling sick?" he asked quietly so not to attract Axel and Roxas' attention. The pair in question where having a lively… 'conversation' he guessed he could call it (if Roxas hurling abuse in response to Axel's quite lewd remarks constituted as a conversation).

The Fenrir paused…then nodded his head slowly, as if embarrassed to admitting to a weakness.

"Don't worry about it. After a few times in these things, you'll get used to the high speed." It was something Leon always told the 1st Class cadets when they first got on board a land cruiser to their SeeD exam. It had been something Commander Harvey, when he was just a Captain himself and Leon and Axel were Cadets, had assured him too. "I doubt its nerves for you though…" After all, Fenrir was supposed to be the 'perfect' SOLDIER unit. That must have meant that it had never really known what it was like to feel nervous…or even know what it was like to feel confident.

He really…was nothing like Seifer. He turned his head away. "We should arrive there by evening. The mission will be a night assault. The SeeD exam is to save any survivors in Rabanastre and to hold back the enemy. Mine and Axel's mission is to rescue a member of the royal family. We only fight if we come under fire." He looked back over to the still silent SOLDIER unit; he was just staring at him with that indifferent look, as if he wasn't paying attention. "I'm…counting on you to cover our backs, alright?"

In that small second after saying what he had said, he thought he saw a glimmer of an emotion he wasn't quite sure he could identify in Fenrir's eyes. He ignored it though, thinking he was just seeing things.

He wasn't even going to attempt to figure out what was going through the other's mind.

* * *

Night finally drew in her inky black curtain when they arrived at the port that had become a hive of activity. SeeD cadets in their silver trimmed black shields and uniforms were buzzing to and fro while SOLDIER units created for the sole purpose of keeping an eye out for the inexperienced during exams were waiting at the side, taking a role call from Cid Highwind, a trainer at the SOLDIER facility. Leon watched in mild curiosity at the line up, seeing many a familiar face, but a few new ones too. Axel was leaning against the crate that the other was sitting on, smoking on a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"So…"

"What?"

"We're going into battle, but with orders to avoid fights," Axel muttered, blowing out some smoke lightly. "They have no idea just how hard that's gonna be."

"We do what we have to do," Leon sighed, knowing that this was the same thing he said over and over again when they worked together on missions. "Our job is to follow orders. Deviating from them could cost lives needlessly."

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha," Axel dismissed, waving his cigarette lightly, creating wisps of smoke that followed those movements fluidly. "Doesn't mean I'm happy about it. It's like telling an animal not to run away from poachers."

"The only difference is that a soldier will do what he's told, and an animal will do what instincts dictate."

"Why can't we act on instinct then?"

"We're human. We don't act on instinct anymore." He looked over his shoulder, eyeing the horizon. Miles away was war torn Dalmasca, its capital located along the coast. Legend spoke that when the Centra continent, the Gaian continent and the Archadian continent were one whole land dubbed the Terran Continent, Dalmasca was divided by a river called the Nebra. When Terra broke apart, the Nebra disappeared, replaced by the Atlantica Sea. This sea was what they were about to cross. "I better get my bunch of cadets together. You find out which assault boat we're on."

"Got it." Axel pushed himself away from the crate, dropping the cigarette to the floor and stepping on it to put it out. "See you later." He walked away, hands hanging loosely in his pockets as he sauntered lightly over to Xu, one of the female SeeD captains. Leon had worked with her once or twice before, but she had become more of a "pencil pusher" (as Axel called Esthar Garden's administrative team) than an operative.

Leon looked over to where Quistis was rounding up the cadets, a few of the higher ranking SeeD members helping her out but looking pretty stone-faced. He knew why; out of all of them that worked under him, a lot of them were "the hotheads" a.k.a. the ones that threw themselves in battle with great gusto. In other words, they were the major source of a majority of his migraines. With a deep sigh, he slid off his perch and strolled over to the group, repeating over and over in his head that this was necessary. He was responsible for these kids. Besides, the less chance he had to inform relatives or close friends of a person's death, the better.

"Alright, listen up." His most commanding voice, the taciturn and coldness within his character seeping into the statement, cut through the excited and anxious chatter of the cadets like a hot knife through butter. "Before I tell you the details of this mission, I'd like to congratulate you all for passing the prerequisite test. Fighting fully qualified and active SOLDIER units is no easy feat." He should know; he fought Seifer for his. Their fight had been recorded and now had found itself as a demonstration tape for would-be gunblade specialists. Leon always found it hard watching it, mostly because he could see the careless mistakes he had made with his old Revolver model. The other reason was that it was hard to see his old partner alive and well, as it brought back memories. Painful ones at that.

"So now, this is what we've been ordered: the aristocracy of Dalmasca requested urgent help in evacuating its people from its capitol, Rabanastre. So far, what we have come to understand that many people have either escaped the Archadian assault by boat, have gone into hiding or have been completely overwhelmed by the enemy forces. Rabanastre is the last place still in Dalmascan control." Leon paused, looking at the reaction of their faces; shock, and grim surprise that this mission was far more serious than previous field exams their seniors had taken.

"We are to help evacuate the last few that remain within the city. Civilians are highly likely to be hiding down in the city's Lowtown, though we are not ruling out the possibility of people hiding on the upper levels. You have been assigned to assisting with the Lowtown evacuations, and each of you will have a SOLDIER model assigned to protect you. Also keeping an eye out will be the instructors and lieutenants, and a medic will attend to anyone who has injuries. Agents are also in place, but their primary task is to find out the exact locations and movements of the enemy.

"We also have orders to not initiate or take part in any conflict whatsoever against the enemy, unless there's no other option available to you. Taking part in unnecessary fights will affect your grading. Also, we order you to avoid Judge Magisters should you come across one." This made the cadets erupt into restless babble, suddenly unsure of themselves. Leon knew that this would happen; heck, even he wasn't sure if he could take on a Judge Magister. "That said, I wish you all good luck." He saluted to them lightly, to show that he was done talking. They saluted back in respectful response. He nodded to Quistis, who immediately began organising them all, and then he walked away, catching sight of Axel waving over to him.

He felt uneasy, not because of the sheer importance and difficulty of this field exam, but of who he was being paired up with.

* * *

There was something alluring about going out onto the deck under the cover of darkness, letting the sea breeze blow past blissfully through one's hair. It was also picturesque with the bright full moon's light reflecting in the ripples and waves of the sea, drops of white sea spray playfully dancing in the air before returning to the dark waters. The only sound was the engine's dull roar as the assault boats powered through the sea like an arrow, their destination only just appearing on the horizon. From his view point, Leon could see that most of Rabanastre was blanketed in an inky cloak of darkness, only some parts lit up (which were most likely enemy camps to avoid). Even the city's cathedral that towered above all the buildings, including the royal palace, was consumed by shadows.

Grimfaced, he dropped back into the holding area, shaking his head lightly as he went through the details that they had been told.

Princess Ashelia, age twelve, was being held in the royal palace by the few remaining members of the Order of Knights, chief amongst them being Captain Basch fon Ronsenberg. He and Axel, with support from the two SOLDIER units, were to escort her, and _only_ her, back to the assault boats while the Order of Knights provided a distraction –or in other words, performed their last stand– to aide them in their escape. However, they had to use the Garamsythe Waterway in order to get into the palace undetected ("So they're asking us to act upon the cliché among clichés when it comes to escape routes then, right?" Axel had dryly commented. "We're not a very original bunch, are we?") On top of that, the palace was surrounded by groups of enemies, effectively putting it under siege.

Leon's opinion on this was much like the same as Axel's, only he knew that it was probably the only reasonable solution to the problem of getting the princess out. Thus, it meant he had to rein in Axel before he got some bright idea that could possibly get them all caught or killed.

Speak of the devil, he had just come out of the onboard bathroom, looking pretty green in the face. Leon just gave him a sympathetic look. "Seasick?"

"Me and the sea don't mix," Axel grumbled, nursing his sore stomach. Xu, who had debriefed them on their mission a while back, looked at Axel disapprovingly; the redhead had undone his collar and top button. He sat down next to Roxas; he looked at the other with a worried expression. Fenrir near to the back was still looking a bit disinterested, though he raised a brow at Axel's reappearance. "The sooner we get to dry land, get through a stupid sewer system, grab the royal brat and head home, the better."

"Watch your mouth," Leon sighed, shaking his head lightly. "The Order of Knights might not take that as a joke."

"Trust me, I'm not joking about it," Axel retorted. "I mean it when I say we're babysitting a royal spoilt brat." It was no secret that Axel had a scathing view of the aristocracy of any country, considering that a lot of their orders were coming from their echelon as well as from the President. In his opinion, they were quick to delegate, but slow to actually take part themselves.

"You know, one of these days those strong opinions of yours are going to get you into trouble," Leon remarked, raising his brow lightly.

Axel just made an uncaring click of his tongue. "I've got my chakrams to back me up. That's more than enough."

"Captain Leonhart, Captain Johansson, we're about to land at Rabanastre," Xu reported. This was the prompt to make sure they were ready. Leon's hand strayed to the holster attached to his Sam Brown belt, fingering the black hilt of his gunblade, the "Punishment" model. It had been issued to him when he was promoted to the rank of captain a year ago, and it was barely out of his sight or not close to hand since. He looked over to Axel; the redhead was flicking out his retractable chakrams, checking each of the eight points that sprouted from the red and silver ridges were still deadly pointed. Roxas was shining off his two keyblades gently until the edges were glisteningly sharp in the dimmed lights. Fenrir hadn't moved a muscle to prepare himself, giving off the aura of the quiet confidence that the scientists of the SOLDIER program had in the prototype.

"All ready?" Leon asked, taking command of the situation. Axel and Roxas nodded their heads in affirmative. The silent blond SOLDIER still made no response. The brunet just assumed that the SOLDIER was prepared. "When we disembark, stick close. Don't split off unless on my command."

His colleague just waved dismissively, though Leon had known it meant that he wasn't going to stray off. The younger SOLDIER unit saluted in response. Fenrir barely stirred.

* * *

Rabanastre looked vastly different from the last time Leon was here on business. No longer the bright ancient red sandstone architecture imposed over the mere mortals that looked upon it in wonder; a majority of all the ancient buildings had been destroyed. Worse hit had been the modern buildings that had been painstakingly built by the people. Their once gleaming windows of tinted blue and building work gilded by silver were now cracked and tarnished, mercilessly destroyed by war.

In short, it was a shadow of itself. A pitiful, sorrowful one. It would be deemed a miracle if any of the SeeDs, from the highest rank to the lowest, found anyone alive in the upper levels of the city. Lowtown would seem like the best hiding place with its ancient catacombs and old "merchant passages". As it had once been described by his tour guide, two long years ago, it was the perfect maze. People went in; enemies or unfortunate strangers ignorant of the secrets the ancient part of the city held barely came out.

He could only imagine what the city's glorified sewage system would be like once they got in, without a decent guide. He already had a feeling that Axel was going to attack anything that moved while they were there, be it rats or sahagins. Personally, Leon was hoping that they could avoid any chance of upsetting the sahagin population if at all possible, seeing as sahagins were territorial, and the more mutated one was, the angrier they tended to be. A past mission in his younger years as a rookie SeeD sprang to mind.

"Well, the Archadians really pulled out the stops this time around," Axel remarked, looking up at the destroyed buildings that were illuminated by enemy searchlights, his long back arching into a slight curve. "Makes me wonder if that waterway is the best way to get to the palace if the damage is as bad as it looks."

"Right now, I think its better to use that than go guns blazing into enemy groups," Leon commented, putting a hand over his gunblade's hilt for reassurance that it was there. "Let's just get moving. We're wasting valuable time."

"Wanna bet if there's going to be enough Knights around for a desperation attack?"

"If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I'm not a betting man. Especially not on people's lives."

"You don't think they'll be enough, do you?"

Leon kept silent, striding forward to the wrecked city. "We've got work to do. Let's get this over with."

Axel turned to Roxas, whispering once Leon was out of earshot, "That's Leonhart-speak for 'they have as much chance as an ice cube in a desert'." He didn't really pay much attention to Fenrir, who was listening to the redhead intently behind a blank face.

* * *

Lowtown had managed to keep some form of structure due to being the Rabanastre's foundation, though the chaos of SeeDs and SeeD hopefuls with their guarding SOLDIER units herding the remaining civilians out towards the assault carriers that awaited to transport them all home disturbed what was once a dark and peaceful place. This did mean that Fenrir had gotten very close to him, to the point that they were almost brushing their shoulders together. Although he wanted to tell the blond to back off, he didn't want to be distracted from the objective in hand.

Watching people run past the doorway into the waterway, he stifled any and all attempts to shout at Axel who was tapping his foot impatiently while an Agent that had been trained as a lock-picker was undoing the locking mechanism that barred access to the public.

"Can't you go any faster?!" Axel demanded, glaring at the Agent. Leon had the feeling that these two didn't really get on very well; he did recognise the Agent as being one of the higher ranked SeeDs in their facility.

"You can't rush fine art," the lock-pick muttered, standing up once he heard the satisfying click and thump of the lock finally giving in. "There. Good luck getting through." The lock-pick then smirked a little bit at Axel, brown eyes glowing in a way that said '_and don't be afraid to get your feet wet, __**sir**__._' Axel just flipped him the bird, smirking back in an equally challenging way.

"Come on Axel," Leon sighed, kicking the door open. "We don't have time for that."

"Coming. Coming." The redhead then spoke to Roxas, ordering the young blond to keep his wits about him while they were in the waterways. Said blond just nodded his head, following after his temporary commander into the Garamsythe. Leon turned to the Agent, dismissing him with a small salute.

"I apologise on his behalf."

"Don't worry, sir. Me and Captain Johansson never got along even when we were training." He smiled cheerfully, saluting smartly. "Lock-pickers and assassins barely get on anyway. Sort of who we are."

Leon didn't doubt it; Agents had a wider range of skills that one could specialise as. So much so to the extent that they had formed cliques within the ranks. Assassins like Axel thought lock-pickers were washout cowards since they never picked fights, while lock-pickers thought that assassins were bullies because they always had to brawl with someone in some shape or form; on top of that, there were a few fights between spies and hackers, though these were often out of competition rather than actual disagreement. Juvenile, but they always managed to work together when push came to shove, though grudgingly.

Leon made his way down into the waterway, knowing that the Fenrir was following him closely. And although the brunet knew that the Fenrir was there for his protection, something about the blonde made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.


	4. Garamsythe Waterway

**A/N:** Triple update now. Then we're back to normal with waiting up to two weeks with the next chapter. Keep on reading and reviewing.

* * *

Water splashed under their feet as they ran through the Garamsythe Waterway, weapons at the ready for any attack from any of the mutated monsters that were rumoured to lurk in the dank depths of the highly architectural sewers. Axel, however, was getting into an increasingly foul mood as they went deeper and deeper into the watery maze, hitting anything to take out some form of frustration.

"Try not to kill someone Axel," Leon droned after Axel's chakram pierced yet another unsuspecting giant rat. "I'd rather like to have a full team of four people by the end of this."

"I'm allowed to kill any mutants or enemy soldiers as much as I like," Axel retorted. "Especially enemy soldiers. It's their fault we're here in the first place."

"That's quite the sweeping statement."

"Well it's the truth, isn't it?"

Roxas had taken the chance to run ahead of them, checking around corners in a bid to keep their path clear from enemy attack. His sapphire-hued eyes were going red around his pupils by this point, a sign that his genetics were going into overdrive. Maduins were known to be one of the more cautious SOLDIERs among all the others. However, they were ferocious if provoked, and keen protectors. Hence they were the best 'police dogs' and bodyguards, but not necessarily the greatest assets in the military.

"All clear," Roxas called back. Maduins also had the best eyesight as far as Leon could tell; Roxas could see further than they as humans ever could.

"Keep going ahead," Axel ordered, nodding at the petit blond. His fingers were twitching again, signalling that there was yet another potential 'target' for him to practice on. Leon grabbed onto Axel's shoulder at that point, shocking the redhead out of his stance.

"Save your energy. It won't do us any good if you can't help us with getting the kid out of here."

Axel grumbled under his breath, putting his chakrams away grudgingly. Leon looked over his shoulder once he was sure that Axel wasn't going to go on a rampage, seeing that Fenrir was following them at a close distance, blue eyes ranging from one side to the next until finally fixing themselves onto Leon. Even now, they were still guarded and void of emotion. The brunet looked away, focusing on the path ahead.

"Still freaking you out?" Axel asked.

"I wouldn't mind it so much if he just _talked_ for once."

"So says the one that believes in silent treatment."

Leon just rolled his eyes, knowing that what he had said was hypocritical on his part, but that honestly was what he felt. He just didn't like how quiet the Fenrir was. It didn't seem…right.

"Yo! Roxy! What's the scoop?" Axel called out to the Maduin model.

"Clear for the last leg. Only a few giant rats to contend with." By this point, Roxas had given up on trying to correct Axel when it concerned what name he should be called by.

"How lucky," Axel chirped, though his voice dripped with sarcasm. Leon knew that Axel wanted to get his hands on either an enemy soldier or a sahagin to cheer himself up. The brunet was glad that Hyne was being merciful on him today, if only for this. They really did not need the sahagin population hunting them down as well.

The rest of the trip to the palace basement went by smoothly, with very little disturbance caused by any party (or inhabitant), though the sounds of bombs going off above ground made the place vibrate violently. To Axel and Leon who were used to the sounds of warfare, they barely batted an eyelid at it. To Roxas, who wasn't used to it all, he had double-backed to be absolutely sure that the next step would be safe. Fenrir had noticeably gotten closer to Leon while they went under a particularly bad "mine field" area.

"Roxas, how close to the destination now?" Axel requested.

"Not far. Only twenty yards at most." He pointed to a staircase right at the end of the grandiose pathway. "That's our way in."

"Great. Let's get this over and done with." While Axel moved on ahead, Leon stopped and looked behind, his blue-grey eyes for the smallest of moments meeting with the vivid blue ones of the Fenrir model behind him. Yes, he still had that pokerface on. "Come on. You're going to be useful."

At that comment, Fenrir's face had perked a little bit, mostly out of curiosity. Leon started walking forward again, not bothering to wait to see if the SOLDIER would follow.

* * *

He rubbed his hands together, feeling the evening chill reach down to the old store room of the ancient palace of Rabanastre. They must've been standing there for a good long while now, with only the sound of bombs, gunfire and shouts to alert them of the situation outside. He was so sure that it would be only a matter of time until the palace gates finally succumbed to the Archadian forces. And then what? If the gates fell, only a massacre would ensue; that was what the most pessimistic of the small band of soldiers locked in the basement were saying. The optimists were praying for a miracle, or the chance that they might be spared death for a life of servitude instead.

Him? He thought that the Occuria that they had so zealously prayed to had abandoned them. They would not be saved. There would be no miracle.

That was exactly his thoughts when he saw the tile that covered the entrance into the waterway jump out of its place. He trained his rifle onto the place, watching in shock as the first intruder leapt up into the room. As soon as the intruder's vividly blue eyes locked onto him, the soldier found himself suddenly on the floor, disarmed, looking up at the intruder.

"Fenrir! Let that man go right now!"

The blond retreated, glaring all the while at the soldier. As he moved away, he revealed that three others were with him; two of them were wearing the uniforms of Radiant Garden SeeD operatives. It was the brunet of the group that took out his ID pager; a small metallic device that had a black plastic covering around the screen and silver buttons to navigate its applications. "Captain Leonhart of the main SeeD headquarters. We're the rescue team that was called for."

For a long moment, the man was speechless, unable to comprehend that somehow he had just escaped death by the hands of the taller blond among them. The redhead, however, was growing impatient. "Are you gonna take us to fon Ronsenburg or whoever's in charge or not?"

"Uh right!" The soldier quickly stood up, scuttling over to the big imposing iron doors and knocking on it three short times and two longer times. The door only inched slightly open, but it would be enough to let the rescue party through. The little blond took the lead, then to be followed by the taller one and then the brunet and redhead.

–_What a day…_the soldier had thought, grimacing as he remembered that this could be the very last day he lived. If he did survive, this was certainly going to be memorable.

* * *

The remnants of the Order of Knights were only few in number Leon had noted as he took in his surroundings. They were in the store room, a large cavernous space that had numerous amount of supporting columns to keep it in place. There were plenty of provisions to keep the number of knights, servants and others trapped in the palace alive for days, but the entrance that they took could become a severe weak point if not attended to.

Clearly, the Order had understood the severity of the situation, and the risk involved when they ordered the government to make a distress call. Having a young royal added extra pressure in the bid to survive.

Searching amongst the faces, Leon immediately recognised Captain Azelas, striding over to him purposefully. "Vossler."

He turned. Vossler Azelas was an imposing man of his mid thirties, stoutly built and chiselled featured, dark locks sprouting from the crown of his head and around his jaw. He was clothed in the uniform of the Order, which consisted of steel plating and a paladin-white combat suit. Leon looked around, trying to find a blond man with a deep gash across his eyebrow. "Where's Basch?"

"Missing," Vossler reported stoically. "Believed dead."

"Ah." Leon nodded his head, knowing that he latter was more likely to have happened. Basch was a proud man; he would rather die than be captured. "How long until…?" He looked up at where a grand pair of iron doors barred entrance to the halls of Rabanastre Palace, hearing voices and shouts and very worryingly loud bangs.

"We give it a few more hours," Vossler stated. "If we're lucky, maybe even a day. But I doubt it. I heard orders for explosives."

Another affirmative nod. "Are you sure you wouldn't want us to stay here with you? Or we could escort all of you out?"

"No." The answer was very emphatic. And the looks on the faces of the Order's remnants agreed with their commanding officer's sentiments. Even the civilians caught up in all this seemed accepting of their fate. "What matters the most is that you get Her Majesty away from here, as agreed. That's all you've been asked of."

"So you're just going to sit here and wait for the executioners to come in?!" Axel bristled, clearly at unease about what was happening. "It's not worth it Vossler! You know that!"

"Your orders were to escort Her Majesty all the way to Balamb City Port. If we had requested for an exodus of the palace, two high ranking SeeDs and two SOLDIERS wouldn't have been enough." And Leon knew that Vossler was right. They might have been highly trained, and Fenrir might have been the best of the best (or so Hojo claimed), but four people weren't enough to herd a gaggle of people through the sewers and to awaiting carrier boats.

"Where is she then?" Leon asked, knowing that Axel was looking at him as if he had grown another head. Vossler gestured to two Knights flanking a small girl with ash blonde hair and pale grey eyes. Her clothes were torn, but rich in colour, a sign of her social status in the world. She didn't look yet twelve. Leon strode over to her, bending down on one knee when he was only a foot away from her. She seemed to shy away from him. "You need to come with us, majesty."

"…I don't want to," she murmured, giving him a fierce little face of determination as she clung to one of her guardian's muscled arms. "I'm not leaving! You can't make me!"

Leon's expression didn't even flinch. True, he wasn't used to escorting _children_ out of harms way, but he was used to dealing with particularly difficult clients. As far as he was concerned, little Princess Ashelia fell into that category; and they had ways of dealing with them. "It's true that I can't," he started, watching as Axel's form moved around the Knights till he was standing right behind the little girl. "But _he_ can."

Faster than anyone could blink, Axel's hand had placed itself round the base of the girl's neck and squeezed, hard enough to make her pass out without causing any damage. The Knights were quick to draw there swords, but the sound of knuckles cracking from the silent Fenrir model made them think otherwise of attacking. Even the look on the smaller Maduin's face was enough to put them off attacking. Axel heaved the girl up onto his shoulder, walking past the Knights and Leon without even a word. Leon stood up, nodding to the two Knights before going back to Vossler.

"Last chance Vossler," Leon said calmly, but somehow he knew what the response would be to the unvoiced question.

"We'll stay and buy you some time to escape. Don't look back for even a second."

Leon nodded his head again, gesturing to Axel and the two SOLDIERS that they were leaving. Axel just started walking, carrying the small girl on his shoulder easily. They both were weary though. If they were attacked, Axel could only attack with one hand, meaning he'd have to use a gun or just one of his chakrams. Axel didn't exactly come top of the class at the shooting range. Actually, he came somewhere close to the middle. The lower part of the middle. Axel would be the first to admit to this.

"Say Roxy," Axel drawled, seemingly forgetting about the precious cargo he was holding.

"Yes…Axel…" Roxas was looking at him with a wary glance.

"If me and the little princess-" Axel had said that word with dripping sarcasm "-get hurt, injured, or whatever other jargon they call a small scratch, technically it'll be your fault."

"And you better pray that it isn't you who's going to get hurt, injured, or whatever other jargon they call a small scratch, because I'm getting close to doing that myself," Roxas snapped, glaring at him with red flecked eyes. Leon just briskly walked past them, ignoring Fenrir who had to use longer strides to keep up with the slightly shorter brunet.

"Less bickering and more moving," Leon ordered, pushing the door open and barely acknowledging the poor soldier that Fenrir had almost ravaged.

The sooner they were out of here, the better.

* * *

They weren't even around the corner when they felt the first explosion, the force of the blast almost making them lose their footing on the slippery pathways. Fenrir instinctively grabbed Leon when it looked like the SeeD captain was going to topple into the murky waters. Of course, Axel took the chance to make some snide remark, only to be silenced by yet another blast.

"Joke's over Axel," Leon growled, pulling himself away from Fenrir with a bit of a struggle. That blond had some sort of death grip over him. And that –he had to grudgingly admit to himself– scared him slightly; even more than being caught by Archadian Imperials. "Let's get out of here."

"Roxas," Axel started. The small blond needn't any second bidding. He went running ahead, checking corners with his reddening eyes, searching for obstacles or enemies that dared to block their path. He signalled to them: coast was clear. Axel jogged over, ignoring the grumbles and groans coming from the small girl hanging off him like some drapery. Leon was about to follow but felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. He glared over, not liking to have been taken by surprise by the move.

"What?" he hissed. He wished he could take back that tone when he realised that Fenrir was trying to talk, but whenever the blond opened his mouth, something akin to a grunt came out instead of a word. This was probably the first time that Leon had actually seen something close to a human emotion come across the SOLDIER's face. He sighed, pushing the blond's hand off. "If you're trying to ask if I'm OK, you don't need to worry. Let's just get this mission over and done with."

"Bu…Bu…"

Leon just gave him a disparaging look. At least Fenrir was trying to communicate…but this really wasn't the time for that. "Let's go," he said more firmly, walking away without even waiting for the other to follow.

* * *

It felt like an hour as they made their way through the waterway, Axel now actually worried that he might have overdone his handiwork since "Ashe" (as he had taken to calling her now) still hadn't stirred, while Leon was flicking through messages his ID pager was receiving.

"What's the latest?" Roxas called back, hitting a rat that was particularly annoying him. Fenrir at the back of the group was checking that mutated toad was thoroughly dead after Roxas had mauled it.

"Apparently there's a temporary ceasefire that the remaining officials in Dalmasca's government managed to arrange with Archades troops," Leon reported. "Supposedly it'll give us enough time to get anymore refugees out of here."

"Otherwise known as giving us a time extension since we haven't appeared with Ashe yet," Axel translated. "Anything else?"

"Hmm…Judge sightings near the palace area. Good thing we're no where near there now."

"That means that everyone in the palace is probably…well…"

Leon knew all too well what Axel meant. He didn't even show a fraction of sorrow. He had a job to do. His pager vibrated in his hand; new message. "Xu's said that we need to get going. The ceasefire isn't going to last long. Once it's over, we retreat."

"Got it. Let's roll." Axel's cheerfulness came back in full swing, despite the heavy knowledge that the ones they left behind had met their demise. "Good thing the exit's so close, huh?"

"Let's not get too cocky. There are still enemies about." They hadn't noticed that Roxas had gone through a grand pair of rusted bronze gates.

"Yes, but we-"

"Ahhhh!" The scream was enough to have Leon reaching for his gunblade and Axel reaching for one of the guns he very rarely used, wrapping his arm more tightly around Ashe.

"You stay here!" Leon ordered, running through the opened gates. For a moment, he forgot that Fenrir was with him, surprised when he saw a blur of blond and black suddenly standing in front of him protectively. When he heard the first telltale signs of bullets pinging against metal, he understood why Fenrir had done what he did.

What shocked him more was the distinctive sound of just what weapon had fired them. Gunblades. Hyperion models. There was absolutely no mistaking it. His eyes quickly scanned the area looking for Roxas, seeing him leaning against the wall while trying to protect his injured side. One of his keyblades was lying pitifully in the shallow pools of the room. Leon wanted to go to him, but Fenrir wasn't letting him go anywhere away from the defence he was offering. Fortunately, Leon knew that SOLDIERs had to follow orders.

"Fenrir, keep them busy."

The blond looked over his shoulder with an incredulous look, hesitating over leaving the brunet, but the angered look on Leon's face made him do as ordered. He launched into an attack, grabbing something by the head and tossing it across the room, his large sword blocking the other's attack quickly with a powerful swing.

It was the most curious sight Leon had ever seen. Although they were dressed in the colours of Archadian Imperials, they were wearing white bodysuits with silver armoured plating, much in the same way a Gardenian SOLDIER unit was dressed, except a large silver helmet covered the entire face. And they were equipped with Hyperion gunblades; they were not the easiest weapon to handle despite being one of the lightest versions of the make.

Roxas finally managed to grab his other keyblade while the two strange armoured beings were distracted by Fenrir, taking a running leap and hitting another mysterious soldier that had just appeared. Leon noticed that it had a friend too; he sent a round of bullets towards them, watching in dismay as the delayed explosions only seemed to daze the soldier rather then do some physical harm. To add to the craziness, gunshots suddenly blitzed outside as Axel came into the room, the small girl still securely hanging off his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?!" Leon demanded.

"Leon, we have a sahagin problem out there! And I don't plan on being on the end of one of those tridents they're waving about!"

"Shit," Leon swore, running at one of the sahagins that had just followed Axel into the room with a horrendous battle cry. He just barely managed to block the hit with a swift flick of his wrists. "We need to retreat now!"

"Easier said than done, Captain!" Axel fired at one of the strange soldiers that dared to sneak up on Roxas from behind; remarkably, he hit it straight in the armoured head, making it fall back with unstable movements. "We have sahagins behind us, SOLDIER-wannabes in front of us!"

"This is not the time to be making jokes Axel!" Leon had fired more bullets at far off sahagins that were trying to get in, though slashing at a few closer ones and pulling the trigger at a speed that had to be breaking his personal best record.

"Who's joking?!" Axel was keeping one eye on the 'wannabes' that their SOLDIER units were fighting, and the seemingly endless mass of sahagins appearing from the waterways, firing on occasion. He had to use his bullets sparingly; in order to change the gun's chamber, he had to put Ashe down, which wasn't advisable. At. All.

Roxas finally had to double back, the wound having slowing down his progress, the only sounds coming from him being feral growls. "We're trapped." Fenrir hadn't come back, now revealing that the overly large sword he was carrying around was actually a number of swords compiled together, having disassembled the sword into two separate weapons effortlessly while he continued to fight.

Leon looked over his shoulder to where Fenrir was doing a fine job of keeping the mysterious soldiers busy, then back to the sahagins in front of them…then he noticed a locking mechanism to the side. Ancient as it looked, it was the only way. "Roxas, to my right there's a hook. Run and pull it down. Me and Axel will keep the sahagins back." He fired another round of delayed explosives along with Axel's rapid fire with his one working weapon. Sahagins were falling down like dominoes, some knocking over others down to the floor.

Roxas took the chance, dodge rolling over to where the rusting mechanism hung listlessly and yanking it down hard. The gates slammed shut; this was then followed by the sound of metal breaking off. Leon turned his gaze to the Maduin model; sure enough, although Maduin's were not known for their strength, the small blond's vigour had been enough to keep the gate shut for good. However, that didn't mean the sahagins were going to accept defeat as they threw themselves at the gate to little effect. Leon didn't care about that; he turned his gunblade with all the strength his right arm could muster and fired more explosives towards the mysterious soldiers that were antagonizing the Fenrir model. It had the desired effect, though Fenrir just managed to protect himself from a stray bullet just in time.

"Axel, Roxas, both of you go ahead. Fenrir and I will keep these guys busy."

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Axel declared, uncaring if he was carrying a small girl and practically useless with only one functioning arm.

"The girl is our primary concern," Leon snapped, glaring at Axel. "Get going!"

Axel hesitated, but he soon gathered up his nerve and dashed, beckoning for Roxas to follow. The Maduin model followed unquestioningly, only once glancing back in uncertainty.

Leon swung his gunblade in a circular motion, a trail of bullets providing a protective explosive shield as each ball of fire-red light detonated as the strange white units tried to attack him again. Fenrir soon slid in under the bullets in front of Leon, growling like a feral wolf at the mysterious soldiers that seemed to be immortal.

It was in this moment of battle, an adrenaline that he hadn't felt since Seifer's death, that Leon spoke the words made infamous in his partnership with his former SOLDIER. "Fenrir…"

The blond looked over his shoulder with one glowing Mako blue eye, hand clenched tightly over the hilt of his gargantuan sword.

"Walk all over them."

Fenrir smirked lightly, understanding immediately what the order was from the brunet. With all the agility and savage strength of the wolf that his model had been accredited for, the blond SOLDIER pounced at their attackers. Leon followed suite, speed and experience on his side gracing him with the fluidity of movement with his chosen weapon, becoming a dancing blaze of explosions and flares, the lights flickering in the reflections on the water's surface.

That clear water was soon stained scarlet with blood.


	5. Retreat

**A/N:** Update number 2 of the Triple Update. Enjoy :)

* * *

Metal clashed against metal when Leon found himself locked in a duel with one of the remaining two white units that had attacked them, Punishment grinding in a screeching voice against the soldier's Hyperion. He was bleeding heavily from a stab wound in his leg, though his stubborn determination and his will to live allowed him to fight through the agonizing pain. A small distance away, Fenrir and the other mysterious soldier were combating against each other on the stairs, the blond forcing the unit clothed in white and silver up to the ramps with forceful, calculated swings of his oversized sword. He was sporting a wound on his shoulder but it didn't seem to concern the Fenrir model greatly.

It was probably a good thing that they were both too engrossed in their own battles to take any notice of each other. Leon didn't need the distractions; Fenrir didn't need to think about what his primary mission was.

Leon leaped forward with a sideways charging thrust –a move dubbed "Rough Divide" by his cadets back in the practice arena– piercing the mysterious enemy in the soft chink of white fabric between titanium plates of armour. It recoiled, nursing its injured side roughly as it appeared to stare at him. Leon returned himself to the battle ready stance, ignoring the scarlet blood staining the once gleaming silver of his gunblade. "That," he started, "was for earlier."

The other lunged for him, but Leon had somehow managed to dodge the attack, landing his heel at the small of the white soldier's back with a sickening crushing sound, firing a special "Blizzard" bullet that he saved for emergencies.

Well, this was as good an emergency as any. It hit the unit at the back of the neck, watching as the numbing cold shot made a sizeable gory hole that was weeping blood slowly but heavily. The white-clothed soldier collapsed to the floor, causing a disturbance in the water that was now coloured red from the blood spilt. He looked up for a moment, blinking when he saw something that he hadn't expected.

Fenrir was clearly winning judging from how he had his soldier enemy backed up against the railing. What he hadn't expected was for his large sword to go straight through the enemy's body -armour, flesh, bone and all- as he drove him down into the soiled waters. Even more surprising, this was the first time he realised that Fenrir's weapon wasn't just one sword: it was complied together from a number of swords.

He idly wondered how Fenrir had managed to disassemble his sword into two during mid fight. He heard the soldier he had defeated groan. Leon gave it a swift crushing step to the back of the neck to silence it.

–_This is my job_, he kept telling himself. _–Being in the military means I'm going to have my hands stained once in a while, no matter how much I don't like it._

"Good work." It wasn't really praise, but it was the closest Leon could get to without sounding heartless about the men they just killed. They weren't wrong; they just had a different opinion that they were willing to die for. He turned his attention to them now, bending down over the one he had killed. Fenrir hovered over him, a tense air still hanging about him. "Now…let's see what we've got here…"

He pulled the helmet off…and immediately backed off in shock and repulsion, blinking heavily. Fenrir managed to grab hold of him, his hold tight around the brunet's arms.

The body was human, but the face was monstrous. It was almost like looking into the eyes of a corpse that had been left to rot and mould into a grotesque form, almost like the faces macabre gargoyles that stood guard on the roofs of churches and cathedrals up and down the Centra Continent. But this wasn't what had spooked Leon. No, what had spooked him was that there was something frighteningly familiar about those mutated faces, something that he couldn't quite shake off.

The soldier he had unmasked looked like someone he knew.

"We'll take it back with us," Leon finally said after much swallowing of nervous lumps that formed in his throat. Fenrir looked at him as if he were mad, demanding him to explain why he thought that was such a good idea. "Shinra's science department could analyse it. It could be useful to them. It could be useful to SeeD." He kept repeating those words in his head. "Let's just grab it and get out of here." He shrugged Fenrir off, approaching the body with his gunblade still held loosely in his hand. He saw the body twitch. "Hmm?"

The body seemingly came back to life with a horrific screech, lunging suddenly at the brunet who barely managed to block the attack. Doing so, he managed to aggravate his leg injury, forcing him to go down on a knee. Fenrir responded swiftly, tackling the monstrous white soldier to the ground before retreating in a protective stance in front of Leon, one hand firmly gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Fenrir, I've changed my mind," Leon growled, hissing at the steeping pain that he was feeling. He couldn't fight like this. To do that would be to literally sentence oneself to death. "Destroy it."

The blond seemed only to happy to comply, smirking slightly as it drew its sword out at went charging into battle, in mere seconds fighting with two in a movement that no human eye could have managed to follow. _–I don't understand though. That stamp to the back of the neck should have killed it…unless…_

Now he was worried. He turned to the other soldier that was lying still, as if in death. _–Don't tell me that one isn't dead as well?!_

Forcing himself to stand, and gripping his weapon tightly, he ran towards the body. If a stab to the chest wasn't going to do it, he might as well cut the head off. At least it couldn't do much if it couldn't see.

Hacking the mangled head underneath a silver helmet was one the least proud moments of his life. And one he was sure was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. However, he must've just got it off at the right moment.

He realised he had half a broken Hyperion in his weeping leg. He cried out in agony, gripping to the wall for support. _–Shit, __**shit**__, __**SHIT**__!_ He managed to look up; Fenrir had taken another hit to his shoulder. He had a gut feeling that was because he had yelled when Fenrir was clearly in his protection mode.

In one barbaric swipe, the soldier had been decapitated with a strength that had been otherwise unseen throughout the course of the mission. It now lay in a heap, blood flowing out as if it were just another spring in the waterway. Fenrir didn't even bother to check if it was dead, he came rushing over to Leon, evident worry on his face.

Blood loss; Leon knew this could be the end of him. Maybe it was meant to be this way. "Fenrir, you get outta here…" Things were starting to go hazy around the edges now. A sure sign that he had lost way too much blood to be considered healthy. He could hear the noise of the sahagins coming back to try and break down the gate. If they managed to…they were history. "You're irreplaceable. I am replaceable." He then chuckled dryly, thinking that finally the nightmare could end. "You need to go. Now."

Fenrir didn't budge, looking at him with an expressionless face. His hand reached forward, taking hold of Leon's shoulder gently. "No."

"…What?" Leon blinked. When Fenrir first tried to speak, Leon just assumed that the SOLDIER had little to no communication with anyone at all. But now…he wondered if Fenrir had learned only a handful of words that he guessed were important.

"Not…lea…ving," Fenrir struggled to say, tightening his hold slightly. "Not…leaving…"

"You…" They both jumped as a loud crash emitted from the gate. The sahagins clearly had doubled in number. There was no way they could survive if they stayed. Fenrir quickly just picked Leon up, unable to put him on his back due to his weapon being in the way, but seemingly unassuming that Leon would react to the fact that he was being carried around like some damsel in distress.

Fenrir ran as fast he could when he was carrying as much as he was. Fortunately, it was fast enough; they were out of the Garamsythe Waterway like a shot.

* * *

"Damn it Leon! Fucking answer me!" Axel yelled into his pager. To no avail though; there was nothing but static. He punched the wall, aggravated beyond belief. "Damn it!"

"Shouting isn't going to solve anything," Xu frowned, but she couldn't hide the look of concern in her eyes. "And we can't wait forever Axel." She looked over to where Roxas was tending to a still unconscious Princess Ashelia. "We need to get Her Majesty back to Radiant Garden now."

"We can't leave Leon behind…" Axel growled.

"Captain Johansson, what we can and can't do isn't up to you."

"So you're just going to leave him behind just because of some brat?!"

"We can't put her in danger! Everyone else has evacuated!"

"So what?!"

"…lo?" Axel's pager crackled, causing the redhead to grab it and hold it close to his mouth.

"Leon! That fucking well better be you!"

"…hurt…" came the voice. It was definitely not Leon's.

"Who is this?! What have you done to Leon?!"

"Leon's…hurt…" Xu grabbed Axel's pager off of him.

"Hello? Please identify yourself immediately!"

"Fenrir…"

"What?! You can talk?!"

Axel grabbed it back. "Now when the fuck were you gonna tell us that?!"

"Wait…there soon…wait."

"Fenrir! This is no time to be playing ga-" he then stopped suddenly, a thought just having entered his head. "Is Leon with you?!"

"Yes."

Axel held his breath before screaming down the line, "Then get your ass _the fuck_ over here!!!!"

Fenrir didn't respond, but Axel was inwardly praying that they weren't too far away now. Xu's face was grim, trying to strengthen up when she heard the first sounds of the young princess coming around. "Axel…try to keep your language PG. She's only twelve."

* * *

Leon was barely still gripping to his consciousness while he was being carried around the ruined city of Rabanastre, watching the dark night sky slowly turn red with warm dawn. Wasn't there a saying about red sky at dawn? Wasn't it that it was a warning for sailors? Didn't that mean…rain? He hoped so. This place was stained with blood. It needed the rain to clean it.

Gunshots could still be heard. Some of it seem to be pinging off metallic armour, or shields, or weapons. He couldn't tell. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted some peace. Just for a moment. Just for a second.

Why couldn't he just get some peace and quiet around here?!

"Going somewhere?" a resonating voice asked. Leon barely managed to look at who it was, his eyes making out the shape of the imposing form of a Judge Magister. Though this one looked very out of place with his sparkling white clothing and golden armour plates and helmet. He didn't look like someone to strike fear into the heart of the enemy. He felt Fenrir's hold tighten around him. The sound of a sword being drawn rung in his ears. "I'm afraid this is the end for you two."

"Not interested," Fenrir droned, suddenly erupting into a dashing run. Leon wasn't quite sure what happened, but he heard the sound of air being kicked out of a man and of something heavy connecting with the metal of armour plates. He still felt himself being held onto tightly. He felt that Hyperion shard digging into his leg.

"G-Get back here!" A resounding crack could be heard; Leon felt that his body was getting swung around roughly despite being clasped onto tightly. Fenrir sprung into a run again, leaving the Judge Magister floundering around on the floor.

Moments later, Leon felt Fenrir leave the ground again, and the impact as they landed heavily on a metallic floor. He could hear their breaths panting together at labouring paces, though both for different reasons. "Sorry," Fenrir whispered, his voice sounding slightly choked. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

"Shut it Fenrir," Leon croaked, ignoring the sounds of extra people gathering around them, fussing over them.

Did no one understand that he wanted some peace?!

Somehow, he managed to find that peace he had been so desperate for. He passed out at last after all the blood loss he had suffered.

* * *

White. That was the first thing that went through his mind as he finally woke up from what seemed like an eternity of sleep. Ceiling. Light using an energy-saving light bulb. Fan that wasn't even on.

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty," Axel's joking voice greeted. He turned his eyes towards where Axel's voice had come from; the redhead was in his casual wear (black jeans, figure hugging striped red and black sweater, cropped black denim jacket), giving him that roguish smile that he was infamous for.

"…how long have I been out for?"

"Best of two days now. You were on the operating table while you were conked out too." He pointed to Leon's leg. "You had about 10 inches of a Hyperion in your leg. Gave everyone a shock."

"What about Fenrir?"

"Well, everyone's hailing it as a hero. Hojo's as pleased as a pig in mud about it."

"Figures…"

"And Comm C's demanded that Fenrir stays as your partner."

"And I'm not going to get a say in this?"

"Since you were out, your rights to decline the request were struck out. Besides, it wasn't a _request_. It was an _**order**_."

–_Why is everyone so desperate to push another one onto me?_ "I'll pass."

"Comm C knew you'd say that." Axel's smile went a bit uneasy.

"Why do I have a feeling that he's done something to make it hard for me?"

"Because you are absolutely correct and Fenrir has already been delivered to your place." Axel backed away quickly as soon as he saw a murderous look cross Leon's eyes. "Don't shoot the messenger!"

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well, the brat got delivered to the Royal Circle, so no need to worry there. Roxy's decided he wants to be part of the SeeD branch of SOLDIER-"

"He did?"

"Yeah. Pretty impressive for him, considering he was only meant for police work."

"It'll mean he'll have to be in contact with even more Mako energy, doesn't it?"

"That's the deal," Axel sighed. "Personally, I think he's fine the way he is."

"Just like I think I'm fine with not having to depend on some Mako-induced freak show."

"Oh come on Leon, you don't really think like that."

"I do."

"Aren't you a member of Selphie's SOLDIER-rights group?" Axel reminded him.

"…Damn it."

"Listen, you've only got to get through at least a month or two letting your leg rest up with Spiky keeping you company. Give it one or two missions and if you guys aren't working out, then ask Comm C to stop the partnership. You really can't go wrong with that."

"Fine. I'll do it." _–Just to stop everyone from bothering me about it._ "And since when has the Fenrir model had a name?"

"Zack gave it to him. I think it's quite catchy."

–_You make him sound like a pet._

* * *

When he came back after a couple of more days of bed rest at the hospital, Leon wasn't really sure what to expect. All he knew was that Fenrir was waiting for him inside and that someone had been in and out to check up on the blond. Once he stepped in, that support would disappear.

Rather than entertaining the 'what-ifs', he just opened the door to get it over and done with. Worrying about it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

And lo and behold, there was Fenrir, crouched at the large glass doors that connected to his balcony, staring out and up at the sky in small amazement. The position almost seemed dog-like.

It was little wonder that Leon had preferred Crusader models in the past; they seemed more human than this. "So you are here."

Fenrir swivelled around at that, his blue eyes looking at him in small surprise, which soon changed into utter relief. "You...fine?"

"Yeah," Leon nodded, hobbling on his crutches over to the sofa to sit down. "Peachy."

"Pea...chy?" The blond stood up, mulling over the new word that had been spoken.

"It means that I'm fine, just could be better."

"Oh!" Fenrir nodded, muttering the word again to himself before –oddly enough to Leon– he took a seat on the floor in front of the brunet, looking at him. The scarred man just looked back, wondering what on earth was going through the SOLDIER's head.

"So..." Leon started, feeling a bit awkward at the prospect of having to, at the very least, talk to his new...'partner'. "You got a name?"

"Fenrir."

"No, I mean, a real name. Not your model name."

Fenrir looked at him with a perplexed look. He should've expected as much. Hojo never was one to give test subjects 'pet names'. "Well...I can't call you Fenrir forever since we're stuck with each other..."

He thought about it, closing his eyes and leaning back. This gave Fenrir the chance to go back to the big glass doors, staring up and out of them again. Leon wondered what was so mesmerising that it was pulling the blond's attention away from him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Sky."

"The sky?" Leon struggled to stand back up, having to wonder if there was something in the sky that had piqued the blond's attention. When he managed to hobble over, all he could see was skyscrapers and the odd cloud on the bright blue airy canvas. He noticed that the blond's hands were pressed against the window, as if begging to be let out.

Much like a dog indeed.

"Alright." He pressed the button that opened the doors, and Fenrir, rather happily, clambered out, standing up and looking up with his head flung back as far as it could go. For a moment, Leon worried that the blond's neck might snap. He then too looked up. More clouds, and the sun.

"So I take it you never really looked at the sky like this before," Leon stated, still trying to figure out was so special about it.

"It's big," Fenrir replied, then pointing to a large, wispy looking cloud that was floating past. "What's that?"

"That's a cloud," Leon sighed. It was in this moment that he realised that the months he was taking off to recover from his leg injury, he was going to be taking care of a person that was still very much childlike when it came to the world.

"Cloud..." the blond whispered, smiling a little bit as he mumbled it over and over again. "I like it."

Now it was Leon's turn to be perplexed. What on earth was so attractive about a cloud?

"Cloud free," the blond said, looking at it longingly. "Not me. Fenrir always kept inside. Never outside."

Despite the lack of words, Leon was surprised how eloquently put the blond had spoken. He must've caught on to the art of conversation and speech pretty quickly. "Well, you aren't being kept indoors anymore." Fenrir looked at him, blinking slightly. "You can come and go as you please. I'm not going to stop you."

"But...Fenrir protect..."

"You're your own person. You can do what you want. I might be injured, but I can take care of myself. I don't need 24 hour protection." But judging by the look on Fenrir's face, he guessed the blond was having trouble understanding. He tried a different way of saying it. "You: free. Me: no control over you. Do what you like."

Of course, Fenrir didn't appear to be convinced by this. Leon wondered what more it would take to prove to the blond that it really was OK for him to be left alone. That's when he had an idea.

"I'll call you Cloud," Leon stated monotonously. Fenrir looked startled at that. "That's your name from now on. And that should remind you that you are free."

Little did he know that he had pretty much made himself the 'master' of this strange partnership he had been forced into. "Thank you, Leon," Cloud beamed, looking like some happy puppy that had just been praised.

And just like that, Leon knew he was doomed.

* * *

Naminé was what everyone in the world called a sorceress candidate, a person who held a power unobtainable for average humans, even if scientists had modified them within an inch of their lives. These powers came in many different categories, and had different affects depending on the person born with them. As such, any and all candidates were rounded up and put into the White SeeDs custody, a special branch of SeeD created for the sole purpose of monitoring, protecting and –should it come to it– destroying sorcerers and sorceresses alike.

Naminé was in the 'Witch' category, for her power was the ability to manipulate aspects of the mental forms of humans. In her case, she had the ability to manipulate, create and destroy memories. Not necessarily a harmful power like those used by the 'Mage' or 'Necromancer' categories, or even as powerful as those in the 'Grand Magician' categories, all of which could cause physical damage, but nonetheless, her power had the potential to be dangerous. Doubtful that Naminé would ever use it for evil though, for she was the kindest soul you could ever come across. All those that met her often fell in love with her instantly.

But, despite her sweet nature and her willingness to help people, there were some things that she wished she had not done.

When destroying memories, it meant that the memory in question was locked away so that if the person wanted the memory back (which was unlikely) it would be possible to retrieve it. Usually, this meant putting the memory into the furthest recesses of a person's mind and unchaining it from the memories that linked them together.

For one case though, the memories could never be retrieved because if he ever got those memories back, he had the potential to harm himself again. This memory wasn't traumatic though as Naminé had initially thought when removing the memory.

No, it was of a friendship, a courtship, and a romantic partnership. Between two males. So of course, although she knew she could never erase the memories of the friendship (for the heart partnered with the emotions in the mind was a powerful force to be reckoned with), she could ease the pain by taking away the memories of the romance.

This, however, meant that she absorbed those memories. Normally, memories never haunted her in the same way these ones did, but it was probably because another sorceress candidate, a Mage type, was involved too. Thusly, the Mage's powers had probably leaked into those memories, and the Mage's presence in the victim's mind would only push him further over the edge if he still had them.

It seemed like such a sad story. The poor man not only lost his lover, but he also lost one of his best friends too. She had been banned from seeing him ever again, in case some fragment of the harmful memories could be recalled just by seeing her.

That was why she found it hard sleeping since that time two years ago. Those beautiful memories that she had to erase kept coming back to haunt her.

"Why would such wonderful memories be the cause of so much pain?" she asked herself quietly as she sketched on the piece of paper laying in front of her. She was a good artist. If she hadn't been a sorceress candidate, she would have wanted to go to an art school.

The picture was simple, almost like a photograph, showing three people; two men, one brunet and one blond, that looked to be nineteen and twenty years-old respectively, and a raven-haired woman that appeared to be nineteen too. They were smiling; smiles that had now disappeared from their lives. Carefully, she drew in the scars the two men owned across their faces, mirror images of each other. Mementos, she recalled, of their previous rivalry in the art of swordplay and gunblade wielding.

Satisfied with the picture, she wrote their names above each of the figures drawn in front of her.

–_Seifer_

–_Rinoa_

–_Squall_


	6. Monotony

**A/N:** Last update of the Triple Update. And now we are back to normal. Not much to say really (because I'm bored rigid with being snowed into the house...) so please read and enjoy! Reviews are my cakes.

* * *

It was about week two of his three week recovery period. In that time, Leon found that he had gotten the majority of his paperwork done (of which there had been a lot that he had been procrastinating from). Though, getting Cloud to understand the world outside the laboratory and battlefield that he had been accustomed to had been a challenge in itself.

And he didn't quite understand why Cloud seemed to think Leon was his owner as such. Well, 'owner' was being a bit exaggerating. 'Master' might have been more fitting.

"Leon," Cloud frowned, looking over the dining table that served as Leon's desk from time to time. "You should rest."

"I'm fine," Leon responded absently. Though he had to admit he was impressed that Cloud's communication skills had come on leaps and bounds. It had been far easier to understand him now that he was talking a bit more fluently than he had down a couple of weeks ago, though he still was trying to get his head around the concept of being 'peachy' when it was apparent to him that the brunet was not. His master wasn't even peach-coloured; he was 'light brown and a bit creamy in places', to quote from the SOLDIER's rather literal description of Leon's skin tone.

The brunet damn near jumped out of his skin when the blond was suddenly sitting in front of him. On the table. He frowned. "Humans don't sit on the table."

"I'm not human," Cloud pointed out. "I'm a SOLDIER."

"SOLDIERs don't sit on the table either," Leon remarked. "Get off."

"Why are you working so hard?"

"It's my job. Off the table now."

"But you should be resting."

"Your job is worry about fitting into society, not worrying about me. Now get off the table."

The blond seemed to pause before, hesitantly, jumping off the table. But like a dog, he just sat at the side of Leon, looking like he was on the verge of putting his head on the brunet's lap. "Normal people, including SOLDIERs, sit on chairs," Leon reminded him. The blond didn't move though. Leon didn't push for it either.

"I think you need to rest," Cloud whispered.

"Are you going to annoy me the entire time I'm here?"

"Leon..."

He stood up, grabbing the crutch that he found himself still slightly dependant on and then the paperwork he had been doing. He hobbled over to his bedroom; Cloud followed.

"Where are you going?"

"Come over here for a moment," Leon beckoned. The blond obeyed. Using his crutch, Leon drew an imaginary line. "See this. This is the line between shared territory and master's territory. SOLDIERs and pets don't cross that line." He promptly shut the door in the Fenrir model's face at that, deciding that he might as well get some work done at the desk he never really used in his room. A picture of his friends back when he was just a cadet was situated in a picture frame on it. It had Seifer's scarred face among all the other smiles in the picture. Leon just turned the picture away, so that he wouldn't have to look at it.

Throughout the rest of the time he was working, the Fenrir model didn't dare come into the room.

* * *

Axel still wasn't quite sure how he had somehow wound up as the overall babysitter all of a sudden. Given that Leon needed the rest and that they were close friends, of course he could somehow understand why he had to go visit him from time to time to check out his progress (so far, Leon was on the verge of rehabilitating his leg). But he still didn't know why he had to come to the Royal Circle on a regular basis.

Didn't the brat hate him after he knocked her out that one time?

"Cousin Noctis keeps telling me that he's trying his best to negotiate with Archades," Ashe frowned, holding onto Axel's hand tightly as she balanced along one of the small brick walls that was used to fence in a rainbow of exotic flowers kept in the Circle's biosphere –a sort of park for the rich if you will. "I know that they won't give Dalmasca back."

"He's doing his best," Axel droned, honestly feeling like shooting himself. He wasn't good with kids. Especially not good with the ones who were royal brats. "You know that Radiant Garden likes to keep a neutral stance in warfare."

And it was true. Ever since Noctis Lucius Caleum took the figure headship of Radiant Garden, and ever since Laguna Loire was elected President, they did their utmost to keep the peace within the world. Of course, when you have two personalities that were as different as night and day, there was bound to be some sort of trouble or disagreement.

The most recent one was about Ashe's escape from Dalmasca; it became apparent that although the President had authorized the order from the Prince, Loire actually hadn't read what it had said since he had been in a rush at the time. Why on earth did they have such a President anyway?!

"You know that isn't going to be successful either, don't you," Ashe stated, jumping down when there was no more wall to walk on, releasing her hold on Axel's hand.

"With someone like Sorceress Maleficent at the forefront, and someone like Xehanort as her colleague, I sincerely doubt that a peaceful negotiation is possible."

"I was afraid you would say that," Ashe whispered, looking up at the glass ceiling longingly. "I...I want to free Dalmasca. I know I'm only a kid but...I want to do everything I can to help it, and help my people return home."

Axel only looked at her, pleasantly surprised at the girl's determination to help her home, weak and helpless that she was. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe the people who came from affluent families weren't the heartless bastards he pictured them to be.

But then again, there was something for her to gain from reclaiming her country, wasn't there?

"Don't get your hopes up," Axel muttered, picking up his ID pager when he heard it bleep. A call back to HQ. Commander Harvey wanted an update on Leon and the little princess. "Let's get you back to your apartments."

* * *

"_Registration of SOLDIER unit"_ the paper proclaimed stoically, but to Leon it seemed to be ordering him to fill it in. He knew that Commander Harvey had probably snuck it in with the rest of the paperwork Leon had yet to do (on the insistence of Hojo no doubt; the creep of a scientist had been acting all smug since his experiment saved the SeeD Captain's life in the mission). And although he has loath to fill it in, he knew that protocol called for him to do it to make the partnership official.

And Cloud _did_ save his life. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a SOLDIER partner again, but he wouldn't make the same mistake of getting close like he did with Seifer. The pain of losing a close ally had been too much. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the pen to the form and began to write.

_**Name**__ – Squall Leonhart_ (he inwardly cringed at writing it)

_**Rank**__ – Squadron Captain_

_**SeeD Number**__ –__41269_

_**SOLDIER Model**__ – Fenrir_

_**Reference Number**__ – 11081986_

_**Name of Model**__ –_

Leon had to ponder over this. Although he had given Cloud a first name, he hadn't given him a last name. It would be correct, and more human, to give the blond a name that would make him appear to be an upstanding member of society rather than some experiment that could go berserk at any given moment but...the fact remained that he wasn't really human, even if he was home grown from a human embryo. Even Cloud stated that.

What was it that separated Fenrir from any other model that were picked out or volunteered when they were normal human beings?

He then thought of the perfect last name for Cloud, even if it was in a sense a cruel joke on the blond SOLDIER.

_**Name of Model**__ – Cloud Strife_

Strife by name and strife by nature. Human, but not entirely. A pest to him, but not a hindrance. A seemingly simple solution only muddled up by a series of unanswered questions and doubts. In short, a walking mass of complexes. That could possibly best describe the blond to him. And thus his name.

He finished the rest, filling out small details that seemed unnecessary to him, but were important to the administration team. Once done, he put it in an envelope and addressed it, meaning to send it out the next morning. He needed to let Cloud know that he had a last name too now. Doubtless the blond was going to perk up at that.

He frowned. That might not necessarily be true. Cloud didn't really 'perk up'. He just smiled once or twice in that carefree way and then return back to his usual quiet and serious self. He pulled the door open...and nearly tripped over something lying on the floor.

"Goddammit Cloud!" Leon cursed, only just managing to catch himself with his crutch. Cloud sat up immediately, looking entirely confused at first, and then the realization of what had happened dawned on him. He seemed to shrink.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. "Sleepy..."

Leon just sighed, rather than being angry deciding to just hobble over to the sofa. "You want to watch some TV? Your English will improve if you watch a lot of it."

He guessed Cloud had a confused look on his face, but the blond soon joined him on the sofa as the brunet switched the box on for the news channel. It was local news; the international and national news would have been earlier in the programme. They just stayed there like that, not really paying much heed to each other as they watched show after show, mindless twitter after intellectual chatter, until they both fell asleep out of boredom.

* * *

It had been Leon that woke up first that morning, rubbing the grit in his eyes as he slowly realised that the Fenrir model's head had fallen into his lap. Though in his mind he knew he ought to have pushed the blond away, there was something oddly familiar about this position. Something...strangely nostalgic.

He pushed Cloud away, grabbing for the crutch as he pulled himself up to his feet. The blond barely stirred. Leon could only frown doubtfully. "So you're meant to be protecting me huh? Not gonna do that if you're sleeping on the job." He hobbled over to the small kitchen. He was craving coffee. Black of course; he couldn't stand sweet tasting foodstuffs.

And that was when the phone rang. Doubtless that it was Selphie again; the temptation to ignore it was pretty high, but he knew that if he didn't pick up he would have hell to pay for later. Figuring that he would rather like to stay in one piece, he pressed the loudspeaker button. "Leonhart..."

"_Good morning Squally!"_ Selphie's voice chirped. Leon cringed at the sound of Selphie's pet name for him. _"This is your new wakeup call and message from the big cheese himself! How're you?"_

"Selphie, do you really need to try and wake me up at..." He looked over to the clock. "8:10?"

"_Well, considering that the President's men are personally escorting you to the Royal Circle at 1000 hours sharp, I thought you'd like a heads up."_

"I'm going to the Royal Circle?"

"_Yeah. The Prince wants to thank you personally for getting his cousin out of Dalmasca."_

"It's not like I went out of my way to do it. It was my job."

"_Hey, don't bite the hand that's gonna offer you gifts behind your wildest dreams. That guy can pay off all the bills and the mortgage for life if you ask him nicely."_

"Trust me," Squall sighed, finally pouring in hot coffee into a mug. "I'm not desperate enough to get royalty to pay for my maintenance." _–I already have someone annoying me enough about that..._

"_Poo Squall. You're absolutely no fun."_

"And it's taken you nearly seven years to figure that out?"

"_**Hey**__!"_ Leon could hear the pout forming on Selphie's mouth. _"So, shall I get Xu to arrange a car to pick you and Spiky up?"_

"Cloud."

"_Huh?"_

"'Spiky' is called Cloud."

"_Oh! You gave him a name! That's great! But out of interest, why Cloud?"_

"Because he seems to like them," Leon shrugged, unable to think of a better reason for it.

"_You named him after something he likes?"_

"Well why not? I'd rather he had a name he liked."

"_Wow, Squall, for a moment you actually sounded considerate," _Selphie teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leon queried, having to admit he was a little offended that Selphie was insinuating that he wasn't a nice person at all. He was nice...just not on a regular basis.

"_Oooo nothing, nothing,"_ Selphie giggled. _"I'll get Xu to sort up a pick up at exactly 0900 hours, which means you should be at the Royal Circle by 0945 hours. Make sure to dress up in your uniform, 'kay?"_

"Got it. I'm hanging up now."

"_Awwww you don't wanna talk to me anymore?"_

"How did you guess?"

"_Ehhh?! Squally you're so-"_ Leon hung up promptly, shaking his head lightly.

"Hopefully this'll be quick. I don't really want to be in that place," he muttered quietly to himself. If he was there, it meant dealing with the President. Oh, it wasn't that they didn't get on. It was more like Leon wanted to keep as much distance between them as possible.

After all, when you find out your dad is actually the President of the country and not "with the stars" like you were told when you were little, naturally you wanted to spend as much time away from him as possible. Doubly true if your biological-father is Laguna Loire.

* * *

Just as Selphie had predicted, they arrived at the Royal Circle at 0945 hours sharp. 'They' being himself, Cloud, Axel and Roxas. Axel looked bored as hell, but then again Axel was never one for grand ceremonies in stuffy situations such as these. One only had to look back at their graduation ceremony to understand exactly what Axel's feelings on these social situations were; regularly scolded for a untidy appearance, yelled at for his tattoos that he got only the night before, sloppy salute, even sloppier acceptance of his ID pager. It was a miracle Axel even got his ID pager and Soldier Rank badge that day! But then again, the Garden knew that Axel's abilities as an Agent and assassin were second to none even as a rookie.

Roxas was nervous just by telling all the twitching he was doing. He heard that the blond had just been released from an escort job concerning an up and coming singer called Ariel Triton, it now being given to some other police SOLDIER. Needless to say, he doubted Roxas ever stepped foot into the Royal Circle before. He was remarkably tidier than Axel though despite being in the SOLDIER uniform for police units.

Cloud, as usual, was silent. But who could blame him? He only recently just managed to talk in full sentences, simplistic as they might have been. Most likely that he wasn't entirely comfortable talking in larger groups just yet.

"So," Axel muttered, "d'you think they'd mind if I went out for a smoke?"

"Not sure that's a wise course of action Axel." He checked his watch. "We're due to go in a few minutes." Axel grumbled, his hand fidgeting inside his trouser pocket. "Just be polite, Axel. After this I'm sure we won't have much more to do with the Royal Circle."

"Highly doubt it," Axel muttered under his breath. "Knowing the royal brat she'll probably demand a babysitter out of one of us."

"Axel," Leon warned. "When we're _out_ of the Royal circle, then you can rant about the aristocracy as much as you like."

"Um..." Roxas whispered, his hand tugging lightly at Axel's sleeve. "She isn't...so bad...once you get to know her." He seemed unsure, carefully choosing his words. "I'm sure the aristocracy aren't all bad. Really...I don't think they're that bad at all." He then smiled innocently, almost naively.

The expression on Axel's face had been one of vigilantly controlled blankness. He –as well as Leon– knew that the petit Maduin model had no idea of what Axel's past had been like, or the traumatic event that had sparked off his resentment for those within the higher classes of society. Axel just shook his head, sighing with exasperation. "Alright, I'll give them a chance." Now that had come as a shock to Leon; Axel was as stubborn as they come, so for him to relent on just this matter was a miracle.

"Captain Leonhart and Captain Johansson." The two men turned, seeing a tall, dark-haired man in the uniform of someone in the service of the Prince would wear (what Axel called a "penguin suit" with the Caelum family crest on the breast-pocket). His gloved white hand was pressed against where his heart was as he bowed politely to them. "His highness will see you now. Please come this way."

They were about to go, but Leon stopped, sensing that someone wasn't following. He looked over his shoulder to see Cloud standing there like a statue, a look of uncertainty of his face. "What is it Cloud?"

"...what do I do when we see 'his highness'?" Cloud asked quietly. For a moment, Leon was in complete disbelief that the SOLDIER didn't know how to react when talking to higher-ups (wasn't he surrounded by them in his days growing up at Shinra's lab?)

Then he remembered that Hojo was in charge of Project Fenrir, and thusly would have made sure that his pet project focused more on becoming a powerful weapon rather than as a member of society. Hojo was, after all, part of a group of people that believed SOLDIERs were just tools...or pets...

He put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. If he asks you a question, answer honestly and remember to refer to him as 'your highness' at all times.

"Understood..." Cloud still looked worried though. Leon shook his head. Honestly...it seemed more like he was trying to raise a kid sometimes.

"Try not to worry. He might not talk to you."

"Why? I helped."

Yes, too much like a kid. Only a child would ask a question like that. "It's complicated Cloud." In all honesty, he wasn't sure what the Prince's views on SOLDIERs were. Although he heard rumours about his highness being very close to one of his personal SOLDIERs, he wasn't one to believe them unless there was concrete evidence.

"Captain Leonhart?" the servant called back. "We wait for you."

"Ah." Leon blinked. "Apologies. Come on Cloud. Stick close." He did, literally keeping his chest to Leon's back while stepping in time with the brunet the first couple of steps. Leon's eyes narrowed. "Not that close."

"Oh...sorry." Cloud took two steps back, keeping the space between them as they walked into the Prince's meeting chambers.

* * *

Prince Noctis Lucius Caelum was one of those sorts that people admired. Appearing to be a charismatic and strong figurehead of the people, he was the kind of 'Prince Charming' character that seemed more at home in a fairytale or one of Selphie's 'bodice-ripper' stories. Few people knew that it was all just a confident mask that hid the true personality of the prince.

In actuality, he was the shyest person you could come across. There was a reason that it would take a long time for him to receive audiences; it was so he could prepare himself to speak without becoming a stammering mess.

Leon only knew this because there was one time, back when he was a rookie SeeD, that he had accepted an escort job around the capital city of Bhujerba, Agrabah. And the person he had to escort was the Prince himself. During that time, he learnt of the act that Noctis put up for public appearances, and how in private he was shy and indecisive most of the time. It was one secret that he could never reveal to the world –and especially not to Axel; he'd have a field day with that little titbit of information.

So it was no surprise to see that Noctis had his "Prince Noctis Lucius Caelum the Great" mask on when he entered the room, though what surprised him more was the fact that Axel seemed to have some sort of unnerving effect on him. He guessed Axel had said something that had startled the young prince.

"Ah, Captain Leonhart," Noctis smiled politely, though his composure was still forcefully cool. "I wasn't surprised at all to find out that you were the leader of the group that rescued my cousin." He then stood up from his seat and walked over to him. Noctis was taller than Leon –maybe about the same height as Seifer when the Crusader was alive–, but he was only a year younger than the SeeD captain. It was a bit perturbing knowing that someone as tall as him was so painfully timid. Or, at least, he assumed Noctis was still painfully timid. It had been nearly six years since they had last seen each other. He was eighteen then; Noctis was seventeen and only a year into his reign. "I'm indebted to you."

"I was just doing my job, your highness," Leon responded. "There's no need for rewards." He ignored the look of shock from Axel; the redhead's dislike for the aristocracy made him rather demanding when it came to having debts from them. He didn't know about the brunet's acquaintance with the raven-haired prince.

"Come on Captain. Surely you'll allow me to show some gratitude for all you've done."

"Your highness, you can trust the fact that I am not the type that asks for rewards when he was only doing his job. I can accept gratitude in words."

"Still the same as always," Noctis smiled brightly, further shocking everyone in the room (except for Cloud who thought this was normal). "Glad to see you haven't changed at all, Squall."

Leon grimaced at the sound of his true name. Noctis seemed to notice. "Ah, yes, I heard that you don't go by that name anymore."

"You aren't in the wrong, your highness," Leon brushed it off. "That is my name, just not the name I would like to be referred to." He then looked over to him. "Though...I think there is something you could do for me."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Do you think you could give a royal decree to Hojo at the Shinra lab demanding for more information about the Fenrir model-" he jerked a thumb towards where Cloud was standing "-over there? I'm trying to assimilate him into society, but it's difficult when I don't even know the first thing about him."

Noctis seemed to consider this; Axel next to Leon blinked rapidly, half tempted to ask what the hell did he think he was asking for? The prince then nodded his head. "I think I can do that. I'll get Laguna and Rufus to sign it as well to put some pressure on the professor. I heard how difficult he can be."

"Thank you, your highness." He bowed to the other. "I'm sure my colleague here has already made his demands."

"A substantial amount of money I can reveal," Noctis chuckled, watching the expression on Axel's face change again with dry amusement. Leon read this as a sort of comeback on the prince's part. "Though what he plans to do with it I have no idea."

"Your highness, that is something that shouldn't be discussed, not even discreetly," Axel interrupted, not about to stand having his private matters spoken about.

"Apologies, but you having such a hostile stance doesn't exactly paint yourself in glory," Noctis shot back. "I believe the saying 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth' comes to mind."

"You...!" Axel growled angrily. For a moment Leon was terrified that they were going to get themselves arrested for assault...or worse!

Axel jolted when he heard a very familiar click, jumping out of the way just before a smoky metallic hole appeared in the carpet. The prince didn't seem at all fazed by it.

"My my," the cheerful voice chuckled playfully. "Mr Hothead certainly is filled with energy today~" A man with a shotgun tapping against his shoulder appeared from his hiding place just in the far corner of the audience chamber, his blond hair that hung over one of his eyes and flicked at the back shining in the sunlight coming from the glass roof. He was dressed casually with a white sleeveless shirt and a black vest over it, black trousers and boots. His blue eyes were sparkling with wry mischief. "Shall I give you a few more mouths so you can let off more steam efficiently~?"

"Sunny, stand down," Noctis sighed. "I don't want any more bullet holes in the carpet."

"Awwww, spoilsport," Sunny pouted. "I was only having fun."

"Fun that's going to make everyone else mad at you." Noctis looked over to Leon. "I'll have the information sent to you as soon as possible. You just enjoy the rest of your leave."

"Highness," Leon saluted. Axel grudgingly followed his example. They both bowed, walked three steps back and turned to leave. They just assumed the SOLDIERs with them had done the same.

"My my, Tall, Blond and Dazed seems to have forgotten his manners~" Sunny's playful voice rang out. Leon turned swiftly, seeing that Cloud indeed seemed to be just walking towards the door without acknowledgement. He felt a surge of embarrassment charge into his face.

"Leave it Sunny. He's only just getting the hang of how things are done here," Noctis smiled, reassuring the SeeD captain that he hadn't anything to worry about. "Take care."

Leon nodded, turning quickly and moving as fast as he could walk, wanting to avoid anymore embarrassment. When they all left, Noctis turned to the gun-toting blond. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Aw c'mon. You really think I'm gonna just stand aside and let some boneheaded SeeD treat ya like that?" Sunny grinned, tapping his shotgun against his shoulder. "That ain't my style."

"Regardless, you do realise that Tio is going to have your neck for making a hole in the carpet right?"

"Hmph, four-eyes can do all the bitchin' he wants, he doesn't scare me." A sigh from his master. "Eh? No comebacks?"

"Sunny, didn't you notice something odd about those two SOLDIERs?"

"Hmm? Oh, well if you mean the Maduin model looking a little bit like me, well that's normal. Maduin models all come from the same strand of DNA after all, and we only get implanted into suitable donors and-"

"That's not it Sunny," Noctis interrupted, looking over to him. "I know that all Maduins are nearly exact replicas of each other but...I didn't expect that new model to look almost like a carbon copy of a Maduin."

"Say what now?"

"You hadn't noticed at all?"

"Well...now that you mention it, yeah, that Fenrir dude did look a little similar to me and that kid..."

"If I'm correct, then my guess is that taking care of a Fenrir is like taking care of a Maduin...but maybe there's something more to it..."

"You mean, it might not just be a case of a copycat-job?"

"I don't know...but I plan to find out for Squall's sake."


	7. Something to Protect

**A/N:** Hey guys. Well the next chapter is here, and I guess some notes are in order. Note Number One!! Just as some characters of the past FFs made an appearance, Final Fantasy 13 and Versus 13 character are making an appearance in here (probably more strongly than past ones). Of course, as some of you may know, the majority of the FFvs13 cast are currently unnamed. So, I gave them names for this:

Sunny = Shotgun Guy  
Tio (pronounced SHEE-O, like in Horatio) = Glasses Guy  
Zeke = Scar-faced Guy

Names are of my own creative license as they have not been named by Square Enix as of yet. Any similarities in the naming of the characters when Final Fantasy Versus XIII comes out in Japan, North America and Europe have been purely coincidental. (Personally, I believe that all characters will have names of Latin origin though the possibility that some characters may have names derived from characters in the play Hamlet is high since Tetsuya Noumura has claimed that the Shakespearean play had some influence over the game (in other words, if by chance my naming the characters appears to be spookily coincidental to actual name, my bet is that Tio will be the character I could possibly be right about)). End Longwinded Disclaimer.

Note Number Two!! There will be mention of a name some of you may not know where it came from. That name is Grimhilde (which will appear later), who you know better as the Wicked Queen of Snow White fame.

Note Number Three!! If you need anything explaining, do let me know. I've tried to explain everything, but it might be vague at points.

OK then, Thanks for reviewing and reading so far! Please read and review! For reviews are my chocolate cookies!

* * *

It was raining today. Although the gardens would flourish under the cooling weather, Naminé couldn't help but think the sky looked very sad and grey. Rains had been coming a lot recently in November, which wasn't odd, but it didn't seem quite right either in this hidden Monastery.

Maybe it was because, in that memory, it had started raining too when it happened…

She spotted the person she was looking for. Rinoa Heartily. Daughter of General Caraway and the late singer and songwriter Julia Heartily. A Mage Sorceress whose talents were discovered three years ago. Those talents? The ability to use magic without the help of science. Because of that, she had been put under extreme Government protection since they listed her as a possible danger. Naminé couldn't think of anyone less likely to cause any trouble unless it was her overly too cutesy personality.

Naminé didn't dislike her. She just…thought her to be a bit overbearing sometimes. Now wasn't the time to think about that though. She needed some piece of mind.

Rinoa was standing out in the rain, letting the raindrops fall onto her skin and make trails down her body. Her clothes were soaked to the point that they looked like they were part of her skin. Naminé never understood why Rinoa felt the need to do this; she often told the raven-haired Sorceress she was going to catch a cold. To this, Rinoa would always reply that she wouldn't, because she was stupid. Naminé found out quickly that Rinoa believed most old wives' tales.

"Rinoa," Naminé called out to her in her soft-spoken voice. The woman turned, revealing her heart-shaped face and dark eyes. "I need to talk to you about something."

Rinoa nodded her head, coming out of the atrium garden space and into the dry corridor, grabbing a towel that had been hanging around on a seat built into the wall and drying herself. "What's up Nam?" she asked, her dark eyes looking down at her with a bright playful spark.

"I want to talk to you about three years ago."

"Nam, that's over with," Rinoa sighed, her eyes suddenly darting away from eye contact.

"I'm still having recurring nightmares of an event that I erased. I think that's a cause for concern." Naminé frowned, clearly not about to be patient with constant avoidance of the subject. "Those two men…Seifer and Squall…why did I have to erase those memories of them together? I know for certain that the sexuality of a person is not an issue anymore in this society. So what was it?" Rinoa seemed hesitant. "Don't forget Rinoa, all traces of you were erased from his memory as well. There has to be a reason for all this."

"…You know Seifer died in a mission while there was a hot snap in this cold war, right?"

"Yes."

"Squall…Squall didn't take his death very well…no, no one really did take it well, but Squall…he couldn't get over it," Rinoa fumbled, her hands clasped together in the towel as they fidgeted unhappily. "He…he tried to kill himself because he just couldn't cope with the loss."

"But he seemed so strong!"

"He hadn't had a great childhood from what I was told," Rinoa looked away again, looking incredibly guilt-ridden for saying this. "He found it hard to open up to people. So when me and Seifer came along…it was like he had been saved from himself. He become so much happier…" Rinoa roughly rubbed at her eye. "I still remember the first time I ever saw him smile."

"I see…so from not relying on anyone, to suddenly finding himself completely exposed in front of people he trusts…I think I can understand why things came to the way they did."

"You don't sound convinced."

"It's just that, rather than eliminating those memories, wouldn't it be better to help him through it? You know, like make him see a psychiatrist."

"I guess they wanted Squall back in the field as soon as possible. Memory elimination seemed the fastest way to the higher ups."

"But it came at a price! Squall lost the person he cared the most about, and a close friend on top of that! You're not allowed to even see him again!"

"It's for the best," Rinoa murmured. "It's better that I'm locked away both from his memory and from his world. My existence in his life could be his own undoing…" she then whispered, "Besides…it is my fault that it became like this…"

"Rinoa…"

* * *

The Grand Market, Esthar's main shopping complex, was busy even on rainy days. That was all due thanks to the rain guards; huge sheets of clear glass and steel that could slide into place above the streets and pathways. Every main street in Esthar City had them. So while the pitter-pattering of the rain against the rain guards tapped in time to the soft piano tones of the complex's sound system, Leon was wondering just why on earth he had agreed to being chaperoned by his other next door neighbour to further incorporate Cloud into society. Oh now the problem wasn't within the intention itself. It was just his neighbour that gave Leon a headache.

"How about we go to Wonderland? I think Cloud's going to look really precious in some of the designs in there!" Yuffie Kisaragi. Of Wutain nationality, Yuffie was a student at Esthar University, Radiant Garden's leading board of education. She was nice enough for someone who was younger than him by four years, but it was just that…well, she seemed to have been born to be a spy or something. She seemed to know _everything_ about what was going on in his life. It had been her that suddenly asked if he wanted to take Cloud clothes shopping after finding out about the Fenrir living with him.

"Do we have to go?" Leon sighed, just wanting to get back home…or face a sahagin…or face a Judge Magister…anything but doing this.

"Yes," Yuffie pouted. "Besides, I know Serah there. She'll give us a discount in a snap."

"Wait…excuse me? Has this been an excuse for you to get here?"

"No! No, of course not!" The grin on Yuffie's face said something very differently. "Now come on!" She grabbed Cloud by the arm and dragged him as best as her strength could possibly allow her. She found out quickly that trying to move a 5 foot 8 inch SOLDIER model that was modified to be incredibly strong was like trying to move a brick wall. Cloud just looked at the smaller girl with a look of perplexity.

"Uhhhh?"

"Well you don't want to be in that outfit all the time right?" The outfit in question was the very same one that he had been wearing the first time he ever saw Fenrir, belts and all. Leon guess he could see where Yuffie was coming from. Cloud looked over to Leon, unsure of what to do.

"Go ahead," Leon sighed, turning his sight onto a nearby pub called the Borealis Arms. "I'm going to get a drink." Cloud seemed to only be alarmed by that; true that the Fenrir had been a lot more relaxed since Leon came off the crutches, but that hadn't eliminated his over protectiveness.

"Ok!" Yuffie grinned, taking Cloud and dragging him off while he was off guard. "See ya later!" Leon dismissively waved them off. Right now, a strong Elixer was needed.

* * *

Borealis Arms was one of those odd pubs that tried to imitate a medieval inn. Based on one of the ruined citadel of Borealis' many inns, and taking its name from the ancient ruin, the pub was furnished with wooden beams and furniture, imitation paste over metallic walls and the odd tarnished knick-knack hanging on the walls. The centre piece was the brick fireplace, a holo-flame seemingly burning away at wood in the hearth. Leon was by no means a history buff, but it seemed comfortable to him. Well, homely would be more accurate. He took a seat at the bar, letting his recovering leg rest against the foot-bar of the stool. A barmaid in one of those "Savannah" fashion styles that had become popular recently walked over to him. Her red hair was pulled into two springy curly pigtails.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked with an overly cutesy voice. Her accent was strange...Leon couldn't put it down where she came from. South of Radiant Garden maybe?

"Neat Elixer. On the rocks."

"Coming right up~" _–Did she just skip?_

He looked over to the side to one of the only out-of-context machines in the pub; the TV. There seemed to be more news concerning the state of Dalmasca. Maleficent had placed her mark on it already; that meant there was little to no chance of there being a consideration of a liberation for the tiny state. In other words, the newscasters were proclaiming it to be the second "Siege of Dollet". It was amazing they were thinking that the newly dubbed "Assault on Dalmasca" was anything like the bloodbath of ten years ago. He turned when he heard the wooden thump of a glass against the bar. The barmaid gave him a winning smile. "Here you go, sir. That'll be 500 gil."

"Right," Leon nodded, digging into his back pocket for his black wallet. This did mean that he had to stand and lean slightly against the bar which he meant he got a view of the other side of the bar. Sliding it out, he got out the needed notes and slid it over to the girl. "Cheers Vanille."

The girl looked at him in shock. "How did you know my name?"

"It's on your name tag."

She looked down, her cheeks going pink with embarrassment. "Oh yeah. Whoopsies." The sound of pinging bells suddenly grabbed her attention. "Oh~ Excuse me!" She hop skipped away from him; that was when he saw it.

It was only very discreet and hardly noticeable under her skirts, but there was a large mark on her left hamstring. Black, and made from numerous arrows. The sign of a SOLDIER model made about five years ago. Honestly, Leon would never have thought the barmaid was a SOLDIER if he hadn't seen it. Guess it was testament to the capabilities of the SOLDIER program now compared to what they could do fifty years ago.

From androids and modified humans, to artificially created humans. No small feat.

His eyes flicked over to where the red-haired girl was coming back from, seeing a taller woman with jet-black wild looking hair and an ancient Bhujerban inspired outfit walking into the back. Her left arm sported a large tribal tattoo that seemed to own a pair of fangs. She hadn't covered her right arm; he could see the white mark that was like Vanille's, alerting Leon that she was a SOLDIER from the modified human batch from thirty to forty years ago –on the basis that she hadn't any apparent animalistic features on her form.

Bit of an odd match, Leon had thought. Not that it was rare, but the owner of the pub must not have cared much about SOLDIERs' standings in society. After all, a modified human was a thing of disgust to the ignorant of society, and an artificially created human was considered to be something less than human. To be honest, Leon had come to realise that maybe the less human ones were those who weren't modified or created in the unorthodox way themselves.

"You look depressed," a low voice stated. Leon looked up straight into the face of the modified human. She was attractive, dark hair –braided at points– flying around her face, dark blue piercing eyes and a small beauty mark under her right eye. Her full lips were creased into a small flirty grin.

"Philosophizing too much," Leon muttered, taking a huge swig of his Elixer. Hyne, alcohol didn't taste so good until now. "You end up doing it a lot after a couple of years in my job."

"Military?" she asked.

"Bingo."

"Yeah, we get a few of those in here," she said, pouring herself a drink from the tap. "Whatever few customers we get here that is."

"Would've thought this place was a bit more lively at this time of day."

"Not many people are comfortable being in a SOLDIER run pub."

"SOLDIER run? You mean you own this place?"

"The old man left the place to us when he passed on. Not that his prick of a son was happy about it."

"Ah." Silence for a good long while. "He causing you trouble?"

"Probably just making sure we get little to no customers on weekends, tried to get a lawyer and a bailiff on our arse. Pretty much kicked them to the curb thanks to old faithful." She tapped her foot against the floor, hinting that there was some sort of weapon under the bar. Probably a gun.

"You should tell the police about this. Doing all this without legal reason is pretty unlawful."

"Like they would help. They've got more important things to do." She downed her drink, gasping in air with satisfaction. "Besides, I'm one of those SOLDIERs that they don't want anything to do with."

"Ex-military?"

"Bingo."

"What division?" Leon asked, genuinely curious. It wasn't often you ran into a model that was likely even older that you were despite their lack of aging.

"Old Balamb Corps, 4th Medical Squadron. I was keeping an eye on the old man while he was doing some med work."

"And your colleague?"

"Vanille? She came here about four years ago. By then he really needed taking care of…" She then paused. "Why am I telling you all this?"

"I have that effect on people," Leon dryly chuckled. "I believe they call me the 'good listener'."

"There should be more people like you," she smiled. She held her hand out to him. "Since I've been baring my soul to you, I better tell you my name on top of it Mr. Agony Uncle."

"Just drop the Agony Uncle title and maybe I'll tell you my name."

"Deal." She grinned. "I'm Fang."

He took the hand. Her grip was pretty firm for a woman of her frame. "Leon."

* * *

It was interesting to hear Fang's stories in the time that had passed. Some of her memories were funny –though Leon was not the type to even go past a dry if not sarcastic chuckle, so he only smiled lightly and made an amused sound through his lips if he found something funny. Others of course were understandably sombre, such as the treatment she often went through when her departed master wasn't around. It was amazing she hadn't had a break down because of all the assaults and insults she was subjected to at a daily basis, all because she was modified. Honestly, and Leon thought humanity was now above racism.

"Humans are all the same. If there's trouble, they'll pick on someone different to them. Since SOLDIERs are subspecies according to the vast majority, we're easy pickings." That had been Fang's view. She then added. "Course, you got the rare ones like the old man and you, Leon."

"What do you think will happen now?" Leon asked.

"Well, if business picks up, we'll keep going. If it doesn't, then I guess we'll have to consider closing up and leaving. That's the last thing I want to do though." Her eyes drifted over to where Vanille was; the created SOLDIER was busy cleaning up dust on the unused tables. "She's only really known this to be her home. I don't want to take that away from her."

"You really care about her, huh?"

"Well, I pretty much had to teach her everything when she first came here. Her personality though is all her though despite what others think."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you get some idiots who claim you can manipulate the DNA to get whatever you want, from strength to personality? They're the people who are basically saying we're just some sort of machine. You program us correctly, and we end up doing whatever they want automatically."

"That's a pretty bad image to have…" _–Though probably very accurate if one considers Cloud…_

"Does that mean that SOLDIERs don't have souls like humans do?" Fang asked. "All I know is…that Vanille's living proof that my hopes were right." She then grinned. "Aw great, you got me all philosophical with you now!" The chime rang again.

"Ah~! Customers~!" Vanille chirped, once again hop skipping over to the entrance. "Welcome~" Leon turned to see who the newcomers in, having to hold back the urge to do an uncharacteristic snigger at the sight of Cloud completely laden with shopping bags while Yuffie was acting like he was her personal bag holder.

"Good shop I take it," Leon commented. Cloud was looking at him with a pleading look to end his pain right now.

"Yup," Yuffie grinned. "It's amazing how far having a friend with a discount card and a friend with an expendable credit card can do."

"Yes that's- Wait just one moment!" Leon suddenly stood up. "What was that about an expendable credit card?"

"Oh, nothing." Yuffie suddenly looked for something to distract the other.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, you did _not_ steal my credit card again, did you?" Oh now Leon was livid.

"Noooooo, I was borrowing it. Besides, you were buying clothes for Cloud. There's not a thing in there for me." Leon gaped at her, feeling his eyebrow twitching. He heard Fang behind sniggering behind him. Vanille has hiding her mouth with a hand. He pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten very slowly.

"Yuffie, that's beside the point. The point is that what you did was a criminal offence called thievery and another called identity theft. Now if you would very calmly just-"

And just like that, something that Leon couldn't quite explain how it happened came about.

All of a sudden the world seemed to be spinning, colours were fading into greys, voices sounded fuzzy in the real world…and then new voices entered the fray, some he recognised, and some he didn't. All too loud, he couldn't hear anything that was being said because there were too many voices speaking. Leon felt his hands go to his ears, and yet he didn't feel like he had real control over his body. And then, just when he thought he couldn't take much more, the voices died down and only two were left.

"_Don't be insolent Leonhart!"_

"_**You**__ don't be insolent. I am a king after all while you are believed to be dead by your own people. You're less than a peasant."_

"_No! Let go!"_

–_What. The. FUCK?!_

"Leon!" the voice was fuzzy, but recognisable. That was Cloud. Hyne was there ever a time when hearing that SOLDIER's voice so welcoming. "Leon! What is it?! What's wrong?!"

He felt his hand grab onto Cloud's arm as he slowly came back to reality, breathing heavily. Fang had come over from the other side of the bar, while Vanille and Yuffie hovered about nervously. Fang's hand had been rubbing his back. Cloud's had been on his shoulder.

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Fang commented. "You get these fits often?"

"No…I-I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing." He tried to recompose himself. What the hell was that just now? Who were those people talking? What exactly were they talking about? "I must've drunk a bit too much. That's all."

"Leon, that was not you drinking too much," Fang stated firmly. "You better have a check up with your doctor. That was a case of a panic attack."

"Wha…?"

"You were hyperventilating," Yuffie whispered quietly. "You looked like you were in real pain too…"

"I was?"

"You didn't realise?" Yuffie exclaimed.

–_How could I? I was hearing too many other voices!_ "Not really." He stood up. "We should get going. Nice talking to you Fang." He was just acting calm and collected so that he didn't lose face now. Either way…what just happened?

"Just take care of yourself," Fang smiled. "Don't push too hard."

Leon nodded in acknowledgement. "You too." Fang gave them a slight wave as they left, having to laugh to herself when she saw the blond trying to help the stubborn brunet only to be shrugged off. She looked over to Vanille, who seemed to have slumped into one of the bar stools. "What's up princess?"

"That was our first customer of the day…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Business will pick up eventually."

"It's not that I'm worried…it's just that…this place feels so lonely without people in it…" Vanille made a small peep when she felt arms go around her.

"Things will get better. Just keep the faith." Fang was going to do anything it took to keep the place afloat. If only she had the power to go against the disapproval and the prejudice against their kind.

* * *

Dr. Hojo was pretty much still as busy as ever with his ever growing number of experiments that he was either commissioned to do or just wanted to do out of his own curiosity. Now that Fenrir Version 1 was in full use (despite the drawback on the fact that he couldn't keep the blond experiment within the labs at all times unless there was another mission or battle), he could now turn his attentions to the sister project, Fenrir Version 2. The possibilities with this faster and more agile model were completely endless if he could keep on tweaking it to perfection.

Of course, even though he was elated with the prospect of bettering the first Fenrir project, he was in a sour mood at the fact that he had to see some wet behind the ears sop bucket. Even if he was one of the Prince's advisors. Speak of the devil, he just entered the office without so much of a knock. Did these youngsters think they owned the damn place?!

"Hojo," the blond man greeted curtly. He was dressed in a sharp black three-piece suit, his hair styled as it were standing on end, a style that Hojo thought to be ridiculous. His glasses were shining slightly under the harsh light of the office.

"Tio," Hojo just as curtly responded. "What brings you here?"

"I've been ordered to retrieve the files on your project, codenamed Fenrir. I trust you have them."

"And what makes you think I'm going to give them to you?!"

"I have orders from the Prince, authorized by the President and by Rufus Shinra. I suggest you do as you're told."

Hojo frowned grumpily, unhappy at the fact that this whelp had the nerve to get superior backing to his order. He walked over to his desk, logging onto his user area on the laboratories network system. "How well do you know your history of the SOLDIER programme?"

"Well enough," Tio replied. "SOLDIER began as a robotics programme. The androids created were considered to be ahead of their time since they could talk to owners like a real person. However, they were damaged easily and were liable to override with the amount of programs installed into them."

"Good. Now what was the next step?" By this point, Hojo was cursing that he didn't organize his files better. He really needed to get rid of some of the failed experiment files.

"The programme turned its attention to human modification. By this point it was the Sorceress War; Radiant Garden vs. Sorceress Grimhilde. The first successful projects were used in the military, though they lost many of their human features. After the war, the programme improved its methods of modification through the use of Mako Energy and desired strands of DNA from the creatures they were using. However, the side effect was that they lived unnaturally long lives, thus why there is a large population of modified humans today."

"Impressive. Ah, here it is." Grudgingly, he opened the file.

"Good," Tio nodded, taking out a small, round and blue device from his pocket. A keyhold. Brilliant…those things were like an impenetrable steel safe. It would take a genius hacker to try to get into one of those things without activating the deletion program installed into it. The blond placed the device in a small alcove in the back of Hojo's computer, pressing a few buttons before letting it do its job. "Thank you for your co-operation. Now, could you tell me a bit about the Fenrir project. I heard that the one that's been made operational wasn't the only one you made."

"Who told you that?!" Hojo demanded.

"I'm not at liberty to name people," Tio very calmly stated. "Now the information."

"This is abuse of confidentiality!"

"Your silence is an outright defiance of the person who employs you and pays you to do your job, the man who has to give his support to this project and the man that creates taxes to keep this programme going. I highly recommend that you do the right thing."

Hojo seriously wanted to hit this man. "Fine. The Fenrir that's been put into operation is just the first one created out of three other specimens that took well to the creation period. That's all you're getting."

"Thank you Doctor," Tio smiled pleasantly, taking out the keyhold when it announced it was done with a chirpy beep. "Pleasure doing business with you. Good day."

"Good day…" As the blond left, Hojo's mouth curled into a smug smile. Oh he gave him the file alright. He gave Tio the vaguest one he had created. Now he could experiment on Version 2 in peace.

Of course, little did he know that Tio had been prepared for that. The blond had programmed his keyhold to copy every file that had the keyword 'Fenrir' in it. That meant he had every last one of those hundred files dedicated solely to progress of Project Fenrir.

He had to thank Zexion on his next visit to the petit computer genius' lab in Esthar Garden. Of course, that was if he and his SOLDIER, Demyx, weren't out on a field research project.

* * *

Axel couldn't sit still in the lobby he was forced to wait in, shifting every once in a while uncomfortably. It was here in this polished white facility that probably the only thing he felt was worth fighting for was being kept and looked after. With the job he had, he couldn't afford the time to be a carer, but here it was just making sure he had enough money that was the struggle.

Seeing her looking better every time he saw her made it all worth it though.

"Axel!" He looked up when he heard his name called, smiling broadly when he saw his reason for living.

"Hey sis."

She had the same grin on her face as he did, controlling the hoverchair over to where he was. She was in the white hospital gown that all the patients in this hospital had to wear, her long burgundy coloured hair tied up into a ponytail. The hair-tie she had on had faux-tiger lilies attached to them. It had been one of his presents to her when they were younger. He must've been thirteen and she was six. To this day, he still didn't know why she insisted on keeping the thing.

"I saw the news. You were part of it weren't you?" she asked.

"Well, someone's gotta make sure those cadets don't step outta line," he grinned. "Bashing bucket headed J.M.s is my job." She didn't laugh as expected, though her smile faltered slightly. He sighed. "Sorry. I can only imagine how tough it is for you knowing that…well, you know."

"Yeah…" Kairi murmured, putting her hands down on her lap. "I wish I didn't have this injury…then maybe you wouldn't have to be SeeD."

"Don't blame yourself." Axel had to bite back the urge to snap at his younger sister. "What happened happened. None of it was your fault." It was all the aristocracy's fault for not coming to Dollet's aid like they were supposed to. They didn't even send military aid; the SeeD High Commander back than acted on his own by sending the best over to find and help any survivors. He shook away the vivid memories. "How are you anyway? New lungs helping out?"

"Yeah!" Kairi chirped. "I feel a lot better now that I've got them. My lips don't go blue anymore." She pouted them to show them off. Pink and perky.

"How about the rest of you?" Axel asked, glad to know that the money he was pumping into this place was doing some good for Kairi.

"Well, they said they're working on the paralyzed legs. Even though the lungs are good they want me to stay on the respirator just in case something goes wrong. Other than that, I'm all good."

He nodded his head, looking up and down her. Although the smooth surface of the hoverchair hid it, he knew that it was protecting Kairi's now useless legs. Even though he didn't want to remember it, the image of his then six-year-old sister half crushed under the rubble was forever burnt into his mind.

"Hey Axel, everything will be OK." He looked up, seeing that she had that strong smile on her face, the one she used when she felt like she had to be the strong one for them both. "I'll get better soon. Then I'll go to a decent school, catch up on my education, and maybe even go to Esthar University. It'll all get better, right?" She made a small 'ooph' when Axel's arms suddenly wrapped around her, hugging her tightly. He was doing this because he didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes. Seeing Kairi like this, battered and broken but still somehow smiling, always felt like a dagger was being shoved into him.

"Yeah. It will get better. I promise."

* * *

They talked for the best of an hour before Axel got called away back to the Garden, sighing when he realised it was a questioning about what he reported back from Rabanastre weeks ago. No doubt they wanted to know as much about those "unknown SOLDIERs" that he had described in his report. Even more doubtless was that they would want Leon's side of the story too since he stayed behind to fend them off _**and**_ got injured by them. Seriously, they acted like they should have brought one of them back for questioning or for experimentation. Didn't they realise that they were almost _**killed**_? He guessed not. The SeeD Main Headquarters in the Royal Circle were basically a bunch of aristocrats trying to play a game of soldiers for fun. Not like they ever actually went out and did the work.

It had finally stopped raining when he got outside, meaning that the rain guards had gone offline for now. It was good to see he sky again without feeling like he was in some huge greenhouse. His mood soured though when he saw someone he would rather he hadn't seen now leaning against a railing on the sidewalk.

"What do you want Saïx?" Axel groaned, starting to walk away. The blue-haired man knew to follow. Axel didn't like talking to him where he could be seen by his little sister.

"That anyway to treat an old friend?" the other asked.

"You freaking well stand out! If you're going to go out in public, at least wear something normal!"

"I rather like my coat." The coat in question was long and black with silver chains hanging from the opening of the hood. Bell-shaped sleeves hid impeccably muscled arms. This probably would be seen as just a fashion item, but to Axel he knew there was a deeper meaning behind it. It was something that nearly all the members of the Organization, a terrorist group, owned to conceal themselves. "And I'm not wearing the full uniform. I've got jeans on under this."

"And you suppose that makes things better?" Axel growled. "What do you want now?"

"Superior's been asking for you," the man with the X-shaped scar answered, his voice as calm and collected as ever. "He says that you've been avoiding him a bit too much recently."

"Tell him go to fuck himself. I'm done with that."

"Is that so? If memory serves me well, you were so up to getting money and your own back on those pampered nimrods in the Royal Circle that you would resort to our kind of work."

"I'm not interested," Axel said firmly.

Saïx sighed lightly. "Oh well. I guess I could always tell Superior of your Achilles' heel."

"You wouldn't dare." He turned around. "You know her! How could you put her at risk?!"

"If it's going to get the job done, then I will take any advantage I can find. Even if it means putting Kairi at risk."

Axel damn near could have hit him for that, but he calmed himself down as quickly as possible. He already had a number of warnings from Commander Harvey for disorderly behaviour in public. Having another would end up in a demotion. He couldn't afford that now.

"What do you want me to do…?"

Saix grinned callously. "Glad you see things our way."


	8. Hallucination

**A/N:** Hey-oh everyone! Things are getting a little spooky huh ;)?

Y'know, I've been doing a lot of soul-searching lately. Like, wondering what to do when all is said and done on Fanfiction dot net. Does one continue this for fun, or does one begin to strike out on her own? You know you feel like you've reached the pinnacle of your own talents when your mom who was an ex-English teacher and has visions of having a huge Beauty and the Beast-esque library at some point says 'This is good. Why not get it published?' Other than trying not to let one's jaw fall down to the floor on the basis that she has somehow managed to get onto one's computer and have root around the story files despite being a self-professed technophobe and that she's read a yaoi story of all things, you can't help but think 'well, maybe...maybe not HUS though'.

Writing Ever After right now, I'm pretty glad that I am continuing it regardless, but I'm starting to think that maybe once it's done, I'll starting writing my own stuff. I have the characters, the plot devices and the timeline written down (to deviate from most likely haha) but its just the "should I get it published once it's done or not" part I'm considering. Personally, I think I'd like to use my livejournal account for it (it's a bit bare; it only has two game reviews on it), but if anyone has other suggestions, let me know.

OK, epiphany over, thanks to everyone who has been reading, faving, story alerting and/or reviewing so far! Oh yeah! And before I forget (AGAIN), I got fanarts from the wonderful **Opal lighT**. Find them here:

http:// i27 . photobucket . com/albums/c175/Byakkuyo/KLeoncopy . jpg  
http:// i27 . photobucket . com/albums/c175/Byakkuyo/CCloudcopy . png

Thanks again hun :)

Righty then! Please read and enjoy this next chapter! And review please! For reviews are my melon and grape fruit salad!

* * *

"_You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous!"_

"_Then why do you sound like you're on the verge of breaking down?"_

"_Stop it! Get this thing off! Release me!"_

"_Not until you admit you're afraid of the dark."_

"_I'm not!"_

"_You are. You wouldn't be so insistent if you weren't."_

"_I'm not! Please just take this blindfold away! I can't see!"_

"_I don't feel like it."_

"_Leon! Please!"_

"_Do you fear the dark?"_

"_**Yes!!**__ Take it off! Take it off! Please!"_

Leon sat up with a start, breathing heavily as he clung to the fabric of his shirt. Another one of those weird visions. Only this time, there was a hazy outline of the scene once the voice that sounded panicked had finished his desperate plea. A stone, torch-lit bedroom, complete with four poster bed and all the medieval trimmings such as tapestries and rush covered floors. So strange and yet at the same time so oddly familiar. And...his name had been said. Why? And by who?

"Leon? Are you OK?" Cloud's voice whispered in the darkness.

"Yeah I'm-" He paused, narrowing his eyes as he strained to get used to the lack of light. "Cloud, why are you in my room?"

"Uhhhh…I was worried so I thought if I was in the same place as you, I could help you immediately if you started having a panic attack again." The way the SOLDIER had stated it had seem like he had been ordered to do it. It also served its purpose to help Leon locate the blond. He grabbed one of his pillows and threw it like a homing missile at the end of the bed. He felt some satisfaction when he heard it collide with his hapless target, not feeling a shred of pity when he heard the body thump to the floor. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"SOLDIERs and pets stay _out_ of the master's room. You crossed the boundary that I very clearly drew out for you."

"I'm not crossing over any line! I can't even see it!" For that, Cloud just got another pillow to his face when he tried to get up onto an eye level with Leon.

"Don't be such a smart ass!" Leon snapped. "Just go back to your sofa!"

Though he was annoyed with Cloud, he didn't exactly feel unappreciative about the blond showing concern. Hell, he was freaking out over about whether he was going mad or not. What if he was? It would probably mean that he would be honourably dismissed for 'medical reasons', which would mean that he would lose SeeD altogether.

Hyne shoot him before that ever happened.

"Leon?" Cloud tentatively whispered. He looked up from his hand, seeing that Cloud hadn't dared to lift his head any further than the edge of the bed. He looked tentative. Again, almost like a massive puppy. He sighed. It was getting to a point where he couldn't win against that move.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

Another sigh. "It's alright. You can stay." He heard the sound of a body slowly clambering up onto the bed. He left a foot up, ignoring the fact that it only really lifted the covers than look threatening. "You aren't coming on the bed." The blond retreated, sinking to the floor. Leon sighed, falling back onto the bed…then realising that his pillows had now found a new home on the bedroom floor.

Well, he guessed he could allow Cloud to have them. He wasn't heartless.

* * *

"Whatcha readin'?" Sunny asked for the umpteenth time that day. Noctis just shrugged the blond's hand off his shoulder, far too focused on the files he was looking through. Everything seemed pretty much standard procedure; records of changes in Hojo's experiments, upkeep of the humanitarian rights, stopping when he though the SOLDIER was going into a state of distress. There was nothing that seemed wrong or inexcusable, and certainly nothing out of the ordinary in the SOLDIER's behavioural patterns; the only thing was that the SOLDIER had some animalistic traits in his genes that many SOLDIERs that were created more recently didn't have, such as 'heats'.

No sign of two other Fenrir projects though.

"Got something," Tio across from him announced.

"What?! What?!" Sunny was getting all excited, suddenly bouncing around Tio on the balls of his feet. He had forgotten that Tio had very little patience with over-eagerness.

"Zeke, please sort out the puppy," Tio monotonously requested, his eyes flicking over to a dark haired man that had a scar running down across his eye. Although a bit like Sunny in that they shared the same attitude to life, Zeke was much more reserved.

"Got it." With one swift, calculated movement, Zeke had Sunny in a headlock that he was struggling to get out of.

"Anyway, Hojo's experiments were three subjects," Tio continued. "However, he failed to mention a fourth one."

"A fourth one?!" Noctis exclaimed.

"Mmhm. Fenrir Version 2's younger sister. Of course, she was created from the same batch of DNA samples though the beginning process was very slow at first," Tio read. "They marked her as a SOLDIER but showed no capabilities, so Hojo had her released since she could pass off as a human, possibly to his own advantage. Her location is unknown though."

"And Version 3?"

"Supposedly a failure that was meant to be destroyed but…well, he told me it was freed, but it was actually stolen."

"Stolen? From a Shinra facility?"

"Mmhm. Carefully guarded secret that. Even if it was considered a failure, it was still dangerous enough to pose a threat. If word got out that it had been stolen, it might have put the public into a widespread panic." Tio looked up. "Hojo is doing the right thing by keeping it quiet, no matter how much I want to think he's an odious old bat."

"…" Noctis looked deep in thought, putting the papers down while gnawing at a gloved finger. Four Fenrirs, all of them a possible liability if something went wrong with Hojo's creations. "Anything else of interest?"

"One other bit. Hojo seems to plan on breeding them to create more."

"Breed? You mean…"

"Precisely that, Lord Noctis," Tio confirmed. "The next stage of development is to see if created SOLDIERs are able to breed. That's why he's retained some traits from the wolf DNA he used to combine with the human DNA." He placed the papers he had been reading down. "In other words, Hojo's project is to create a sort of pack-like existence; the strongest becomes the alpha. That's probably why he's investing so much time into Version 2."

"Why is that?"

"A female is more likely to pass down the necessary genes if they're stronger than her mate's. Of course, knowing the good doctor, I bet he'll think the chance of using a brother and sister as a starting breeding pair would be a good option."

Noctis nodded his head again, now wondering just what was he giving his support to. It almost seemed like the Hojo was trying to create super-humans for his own reasons the way he had tried to withhold information. Tio stood up, bowing slightly.

"What course of action do you wish to take?" Noctis was silent for a good long while. He then murmured so quietly that only the very acute hearing could possibly catch it:

"Tell Captain Leonhart everything but the fourth project. We need to assess this missing SOLDIER situation very carefully before we let SeeD know what's going on."

"You plan to confront Mr. Shinra about this, don't you?" Zeke asked, still holding the struggling Maduin model in a headlock.

"That is exactly what I'm going to do." He stood up. Noctis was not a man who was quick tempered, but when he felt like there was a chance that the people he cared for were in danger, he would get passionate about protecting them. So devoted was he to the cause that he had time and time again considered turning himself in as a Sorcerer candidate to the White SeeDs. Sorcerers were just as dangerous, if not more so, than Sorceresses. "I want to know why they thought it would be best not to tell me anything of this matter."

* * *

It was when he had his third hallucination during his training hours with some other SeeDs that Leon had decided that, yes, he needed to see a doctor. When in the training centre, he had to confront the fact that he was becoming a liability, especially when some mutated Venus flytrap was trying to swallow him whole when the fit struck. The hallucination in question? Oh that was of what seemed to be another argument between these two people he didn't know…and yet he swore he felt the warm breath against his ear, and the wooden boards of a wall. That, and there had been a distinct smell of hay…and horses.

Even so, it didn't change the fact that he was still unwilling to admit that there was the chance that he was going insane. He was only doing this to appease everyone else.

"Alright then Leon," Aerith's kind voice interrupted his thought processes. He looked up into her face to see if there was anything he could use to tell whether the news was good or not. Aerith's gentle smile and green eyes betrayed nothing though. "Could you answer a few questions for me now?"

"OK."

"So how long have these hallucinations been around?"

"About a week now," Leon answered.

"How vivid are they?"

"All I could hear was voices at the start, but now I'm getting pictures as well, however fuzzy they may be."

"What are these pictures like? Any colour?"

"It's all shades of grey really. But I'm able to make out what's going on, or at least where it is."

"Familiar?"

"Strangely enough…I know I haven't been there and yet…it all feels like I should be able to remember it."

"Hmm…it could be places that you've forgotten that you've been to."

"No…I definitely haven't been to these places. I mean…I don't ride horses. When did I ever go to a stable?" He noticed that Aerith was giving him a very bemused look. He sighed. "Never mind."

"Leon…do you think there's a chance that-" Whatever she had wanted to say was interrupted by the sound of Leon's pager going off. He looked at it and sighed heavily.

"Sorry Aerith. The Commander's called me into his office." He stood up, brushing out the creases in his uniform. "I swear if Cloud's done something in the training rooms…"

"It's alright," Aerith smiled gently, putting her hands into her white lab coat. She was in casual dress herself underneath which consisted of a pink floral dress and brown leather boots, a small purple belt resting on her narrow hips. "Just let me know when you have a moment to talk about this. I'll do my best to understand the situation with the information I have now."

"Thanks." He saluted to her politely, as per tradition; after receiving treatment from a Medic, all SeeD Commandos and Agents were to show their respect for them by saluting. Aerith tittered behind a hand.

"You don't have to be so stiff Leon."

"I appreciate what you're doing for me. It wouldn't seem right if I didn't." He turned. "See you around. Tell Tifa I said hi."

"Will do," Aerith smiled brightly, watching the retreating form of the SeeD captain. Once he left, her face fell, looking back to the notes she had made throughout the testing.

What Leon had described as symptoms all added up to a mental breakdown, but all his mental and physical test results were completely normal for him. It didn't make any sense. "What is going on…?"

* * *

He couldn't say that he was surprised to see Cloud standing around outside the Commander's office. Actually, he was half expecting Cloud to be there since the Fenrir model was still trying to get to grips with everything. Yesterday Cloud tried to eat a whole cake in the supermarket without paying. Needless to say, Leon was pissed off, the staff that caught the SOLDIER in the act was pissed off, the store manager was pissed off and Leon ended up paying for a cake that he didn't want and didn't need. He sighed, putting himself right in front of where Cloud was.

"What have you done this time?" Leon asked in an accusing tone.

"Nothing, I swear!" Cloud defended. "I was told the Commander wanted us to answer a few questions."

Now that raised a lot of questions. Anyone who knew the Commander as well as any high ranking officer in Esthar Garden knew that when he wanted some "answers", that really meant he wanted them for a long and hard interrogation. He could only imagine what he had to answer for…

_-Let's see_, a snide voice in his head started, _-How about the fact that you've been __**FREAKING OUT**__ lately?_

Well it might not have been that. It was entirely possible that it had something to do with a number of other things. After all, they only got Axel's side of the story about what happened in the Garamsythe Waterway. And then there was wondering how progress was going with Fenrir. And maybe just wondering if he had managed to keep up with the workload after being away for another _unforeseen_ absent leave. Yes, his recent stroke of panic attacks might not even be part of the conversation.

"Do you think its about your um…pa..nic attacks?" Cloud asked carefully.

"Don't be ridiculous," Leon snapped. By this point, he had convinced himself that it wasn't going to be about it.

"Ah, Captain Leonhart." Leon turned saluting to Commander Harvey. He then gave a sharp kick to Cloud, who yelped but quickly followed the SeeD's example. "At ease. I hope I wasn't disturbing something."

"Nothing, sir," Leon assured as he relaxed his body, nudging Cloud again when the SOLDIER hadn't followed the protocol. "Was talking to Lieutenant Gainsborough in the Medical Wing."

"Gainsborough…she's the one with the rather comely Kirin model, correct?"

"Comely might be putting it lightly, sir," Leon answered in a deadpan voice, a little surprised that the Commander would notice something like an ample bosom. "You said you wanted me to answer some questions."

"Ah yes. Come inside." The Commander put his hand into the print-recognition panel, a small click and ping announcing the matching print and the door sliding open. Leon and Cloud followed him in, both of them still pondering what it could be that the Commander wanted from them both. He was now staring out of the window; he had a good view of the shining white buildings that made the Royal Circle. "It is a concern that you've started having 'panic attacks', but that's not my major concern right now."

"Sir?"

The Commander turned. "Captain Johansson told me about your brush with some enemy soldiers that had the appearance of our own SOLDIER units. You and the Fenrir stayed behind to buy Johansson and the Maduin model with him some time."

"And you want to know what happened in that time," Leon stated, happy that his current condition wasn't being put to question.

"Exactly." He took a seat behind the desk, resting his elbows on it and letting his clasped fingers press against pale lips. "Tell me everything that happened during that time. How did they fight? What were their tactics? Did you see a face? Why are they working for the Archadians, should we assume that is who they are working for?" He then smiled lightly. "Please sit Leonhart. We may be here for a long while."

Leon obeyed; Commander Harvey always had the effect that every word and every request or demand he made had to be observed and acted upon. Even so though, Leon couldn't help but feel like this could be a very uncomfortable experience.

"First things first, what were their tactics? Johansson and the Maduin model must have only been in the fight for a few minutes so they couldn't give me a detailed explanation."

"Well," Leon started, thinking back to that fight. "They were highly trained in using Hyperion gunblades."

"Hyperions? But why…"

"Probably because they're quite easier to wield effectively, unlike all other gunblades. The one thing that makes them desirable is that they're lighter than most gunblades so it's possible to wield one with just one hand. The other could be used to hold a barrier shield or hold another weapon."

"Of course," the Commander nodded. "In that sense it would be the perfect weapon."

"No such thing," Leon reported. "Gunblades are strong but they are by no means perfect. Hyperions are lighter and thus gives the wielder more freedom of movement and speed, but they aren't the strongest weapon physically. They're more suited to shooting Magic Bullets. Mine-" he tapped the Punisher gunblade that was still strapped to his belt "-is stronger but it hasn't got fantastic range when I want to stay in the backlines. I have to get close to the enemy."

"Hmm, yes. Forgive me; I should have known that you have more knowledge about gunblades than most." He fell back against the chair. "Did you see their faces?"

Leon grimaced. How could he forget that grotesque face? "Yes."

"What did they look like?"

"Monsters." He saw the look of surprise of the Commander's face. "They were definitely not human. Or at least, they didn't have the appearance of one."

"What do you mean?"

"If they had been human, they must have been corpses." Leon shuddered at the memory. "Their faces…they were rotting away."

"Necromancy?"

"Possible. But the face…it looked…familiar…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like…I've seen it before. I don't know where though."

The Commander leaned back, looking up at the ceiling with a very pensive expression. "If it's corpses you were fighting against, then it's safe to assume that it was Sorceress Maleficent's doing seeing as she was partially classified as a Necromancer."

"Why do I sense there's going to be a 'but'?"

"Because there is a very big 'but'. It's entirely possible that she has colleagues who have powers like necromancy, and we never knew about it."

"But all we know of is Xehanort. We know he has capabilities but we don't know for sure if he actually-"

"We can't be too sure," Commander Harvey interrupted. "If Maleficent has found people with sorcery abilities that we don't know about and utilising them, then we're going to have to be on our guard."

"So this Cold War is going to last even longer until either one of us gives up or we declare war."

"Sadly, that seems to be the case." He then sighed. "We also have another problem on our hands."

"Another problem?" Leon asked, raising his brow slightly.

"I didn't want to let you know just in case someone managed to find out about this, but the Main Headquarters have reason to believe that there's a double agent in Esthar Garden."

"A double agent? Why?"

"You heard of the Organization?"

"Who hasn't?"

"There have been one or two cases of information going missing in the past that they've claimed responsibility for, but this one really takes the biscuit. Remember how all information and belongings of deceased SOLDIERs are put into the data vaults?"

He nodded his head. Everyone knew that. SOLDIERs weren't human to society so they didn't really get a decent burial, though a few did manage to get private memorials made to them. Seifer had been one such case. "Information has been stolen from the data vaults?"

"That, and we have a hunch that security plans might be stolen from the Headquarters. We also have a report of a stolen SOLDIER all due thanks to the Prince's advisor and Agent Illua." So Zexion was still running around in Esthar huh? Leon made a mental note to drop by Zexion's lab just to check on the illusive Agent. It had been a while since they last spoke to each other.

"So what has this got to do with me?" Leon asked. "You want me to smoke the rat out?"

"For now, its best that we act as normal until we have concrete evidence of who the double agent is."

"You have a suspect already?"

"Nothing solid, but we have several suspects that all have strong motives for acting as double agents. When we're certain we know who the double agent is, it'll be your job to lure them out and arrest them."

"So you're using me as your executioner then?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Commander Harvey said; his voice was grave, looking like he really was hoping that his fears wouldn't come to pass. "Leon, you need to promise me that you won't let personal feelings get in the way of this mission. It could be someone you know who's the double agent."

"It's a job. I don't personal feelings get in the way of my work," Leon stated; after all, he had a track record of spotless professionalism in his work. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"I will. You're dismissed Captain."

Leon nodded, standing up and saluting to him before walking to the door, the Fenrir trotting at his heels. Once outside, Cloud muttered, "He didn't speak to me at all."

"Well, that's something you'll have to get used to. The Commander isn't biased against SOLDIERs, but people might take the word of a SeeD more seriously than a SOLDIER that's only recently been activated for military service." He turned slightly, seeing the dejected look on the blond's face. "Hey, it's not like he did it on purpose. If things were different, he'd treat everyone as equals, human or not."

"Why is the world like this?"

"Haven't a clue. If you find the answer, let me know." He started walking away, only stopping when he realised the blond wasn't following him. "Are you coming?"

"Huh?" The Fenrir model jumped slightly, looking over to him. "What?"

"Well, if you aren't coming, then I'll guess I'll just have to cook dinner for one tonight. And I even went to the trouble to get your favourite too."

"Steak?!"

"Medium rare, right?" Cloud was immediately following him again, though a little bit too close for Leon's comfort. "Two paces back Cloud, and then follow."

"Ah, sorry."

* * *

The city lights of Esthar twinkled like glittering stars in a black canvas, the blue-moon streetlights illuminating the streets with faux-natural moonlight. A time when the young came out to play or the uglier sides of society did their work. For Axel, taking a walk at this time of night was a way for him to help him think. He was up on the walkways the hung above the hover-highways, watching was hover-vehicles flew past and docked at different stops along the highway.

He had an analogy about the city; the city was like a huge human body, with everything working like clockwork to keep it going. Hover-highways were the bloodstream, with the people inside the hover-vehicles as the red blood cells. Then there was the Royal Circle that acted like the brain of the body, ordering people around on what to do and how to do it. Then there was SeeD, SOLDIER and other services that acted like the white blood cells, getting rid of viral criminals and attacks.

However, he still hadn't figured out what would be the proverbial heart of the well-oiled machine that was Esthar. He didn't think he ever would. But that was beside the point. In the days to come, he had decide on whether he was going to go through or not with the Superior's orders: steal information about the security systems surrounding the Royal Circle. Sure, he hated nobles, but he wasn't sure he could actually do something that could hurt them now; maybe playing babysitter to Ashe had made him realise that they weren't the monsters he had always seen them as.

Damn brat.

Worse still, Kairi had been dragged into this. Getting her involved in this little vendetta of his was the last thing he wanted.

"Axel? Is that you?" He turned, taking the cigarette he had in his mouth out and looking at the small blond Maduin model. He was armed with his two Keyblades; that meant that he was out on patrol, on a job or just finished for the night.

"Well if it ain't Roxy," Axel smirked, snuffing the burning white stick against the railing. "Been a long time hasn't it?"

"It's only been about a month since that mission."

"Still pretty long. How have things been? Still working on getting into the military branch of SOLDIER?"

"Well, when I'm not on duty, I'm at the facility getting reintroduced to Mako energy."

"Reintroducing?"

"It's been a long time since I've had any contact with large amounts of Mako. About eight years now."

"Hang on a minute, so you aren't fifteen?" Axel knew for a fact that a SOLDIER model, volunteer or not, had a minimum of twelve years of Mako radiation introduction before the procedure could either stop or continue.

"Mako effects SOLDIERs and people who want to become SOLDIERs in different ways."

"Huh, so you aren't a created one." Roxas nodded his head, lifting his shirt slightly to show a white lined mark just above his navel. Yup, definitely a volunteer. "I didn't think they were still doing that eight years ago. Did you volunteer?"

"No. I've been told my mother gave me away to them."

"What?" Axel blinked; he heard horror stories of unwanted babies being given to Shinra for their experiments with the SOLDIER programme, but he never would have thought it to be true! Roxas only nodded.

"I suppose I should really hate humans. I mean, look at me. I should be a twenty-three-year-old man this year, and yet I'm stuck in a fifteen-year-old body, and yet…I can't bring myself to hate them."

"Why? They must have subjected you to a shitload of Mako to effect you this badly!"

"It's because, even though it hurts knowing I'll probably always be a little kid to everyone, I still have made lots of good friends during my time in the police." He grinned at Axel. "They really made me believe that there are just as many good people in the world as there are bad people, maybe even more."

Axel just looked at him with a stunned look on his face…then nodded his head, smiling very lightly. "You know, I think you may be right…"

"Hmm?"

"Nah. Nothing. Just thinking." Axel swiftly changed topic before Roxas could ask into it: "You know, if you're supposed to be twenty-three this year, that makes us the same age."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You know, somehow I thought you were going to be younger."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll keep looking young if I just continue the way things are."

"I can assure you its not you who's going to look young if you continue smoking. It's your personality that made me think you were younger."

"Ouch, that hurt Roxy."

"I should hope so." They both laughed; for a moment, Axel nearly forgot about his own troubles as they just continued chatting, the low hums of hover-vehicles echoing in the background.

It just seemed to end all too soon when an alarm on Roxas' wristwatch (the one that all individuals in the police force were given) went off. He looked at it, sighing in annoyance. "Sorry Axel, looks like I've got to cut it short. I've been notified of a disturbance." He pressed the face, summoning a holographic map to come up. "Looks like it's a good long way from here too."

"Don't be late on my account," Axel smirked. "I've probably kept you from your job a bit too long anyway. What are you doing anyway?"

"Patrolling. Particularly on the look out for possible Mako abuse."

"Mako abuse? People still manage to get their hands on it?"

"If Mako crystallises, it isn't too hard to acquire. Especially if people hang around long enough near places where there are occasional leaks in the energy pipes."

"Then they ground the crystals into powders for selling and consumption right?"

"You know your underground activities. Sure you don't act as a vigilante part time?"

"Vigilantism was never my thing," Axel chuckled, giving Roxas a two fingered salute. "See ya later Rox."

"Hopefully!" Roxas called back, breaking out into a run, his two Keyblades clanging against each other on his back. Axel watched him go, having to admit he felt a sort of envy for the blond. If only he had that same trusting nature…then maybe he wouldn't have gotten himself into this mess.

In a last ditch attempt, Axel decided it was best to give Saïx a call. It was time to rip off the proverbial band-aid. He punched the in the numbers of his cell phone, hoping he could appease to the blue-haired man.

"_Seven speaking._"

Axel knew there was always the chance of his phone being hacked into; that meant that if he were to speak to anyone in the Organization, they had to refer to each other by the given number the Superior had given them. It was all very random though; probably to confuse the government into thinking that they had many people involved. "It's me. Eight."

"_You finally come to a decision then._" Saïx's voice sounded smug.

"Yeah. Not the one you want though."

"_What?!_"

"I'm not doing it. Get yourself another guy."

"_May I remind you that if you leave, those bastards in the Royal Circle won't get what's coming to them._"

"Some of them don't deserve to get killed for what happened in Dollet. If you want to get revenge on them, fine. Just don't bring me and my sister into this Isa."

"_Don't call me by that name._"

"Please. Don't bring her into this. She's got nothing to do with what's going on."

"_Dear, deluded Eight,_" Saix sighed into the phone. "_Your dear little sister is already a part of this._"

"What?!" Axel demanded. "What have you done to her?!"

"_Oh I haven't done anything to her. I've just had an escort pick her up from the hospital so she could be put into a more…comfortable setting. You should get the call from the hospital any moment now._"

"You bastard…"

"_I know. Now if I were you, I'd start getting to work. We know that there's an important research disc that we might need at this Agent Illua's laboratory. Be a good boy and fetch it for us._"

"…You know, I don't know who you are anymore Isa," Axel growled. "But congratulations; you've just joined the ranks of the scumbags I have to deal with."

"_I feel honoured. Now get going. I can't say for certain that you're sister will be alright after all._"

Axel just wanted to scream. Of course Saïx would do something like this. He was that kind of person now. The Isa he knew, the kid that always had his back in fights with the older kids in the playground, was long gone.


	9. Tensions

**A/N:** Hey all -yawns- have to say editing this at 3:35 in the morning is not going to be fun considering I was finding it impossible to get to sleep, but at least it'll be one less thing on my mind (is trying not to crawl back under the covers...and just failed). Well, the plan is to stay up until its a reasonable time to get up to jumpstart the new exercise regime that I've cooked up in hope of losing all the extra baggage around certain parts of my form; will it work? Probably. With any luck.

Doubt it...

Moving on! Anyone been having a strange moment where they like a song so much that they'll play it over and over again to the annoyance of others and maybe to the point you might drive yourself insane? I am. And the song is _Ring a Bell_ by Bonnie Pink a.k.a. the opening theme tune to Tales of Vesperia. I don't know why, but somehow the song seems to be the main driving force for Ever After's progression (that and the music of Lamento: Beyond the Void; a friend's introduced me to the game and well...I'm cosplaying as Rai hopefully when I go visit her this summer). Maybe its the lyrics. Whatever it is, it's also been powering up my original story (that and a huge revamp of the storyline and setting; rather than doing it in just a Final Fantasy-esque setting, I've changed it to reflect the steampunk culture as well. This did mean all the characters I've drawn up before are having huge restyling sessions; only two more main characters to go now). Can't say when this'll turn up on the net. Maybe as soon as I figure out where to put it and how to make it look pretty I guess haha.

That's my pearl of reality done. Thanks to everyone who's been reading, faving and/or reviewing so far! Please enjoy this next installment! And review, for they are my cinnamon swirls!

* * *

Leon nearly laughed dryly at himself when he finally started reading the files that Prince Noctis had sent to him. Especially when he started reading up on a list of 'traits' that had been discovered and manipulated by Hojo.

_-Subject has shown signs of going into periodical 'heats' every few weeks. In this state, Fenrir v.1 becomes quite the force to be reckoned with in its search for a breeding partner. Currently, he seems to be able to be placated by the use of tranquilizers though he has done considerable damage to his holding cell and a few pieces of equipment. Could this be a sign of a possible breeding programme?_

"Huh…that explains why he damn near attacked me when I got out of the shower," Leon muttered. He was ignoring the pitiful whines coming from his bedroom, where he had securely locked up Cloud after a massive struggle with the blond. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that Leon didn't want to get punished for damaging government property, he would've sliced Cloud's head off. He knew that eventually he was going to have to let Cloud out though; he might have been cold but he wasn't cruel. Before that though…he decided to have a little bit disciplinary action imposed. Putting the file down, he strolled over to the bedroom door at a leisurely pace. He knocked on the door three times.

"Sorted yourself out now?" he asked loudly. There was a loud thump against the door; Cloud probably threw himself at it.

"Yes," Cloud called back through the wooden barricade. "Can I come out now?"

"Hmm," Leon hummed, pretending to be thinking about it in the long pause that followed. "I don't think I should let you."

"Leon! Come on! I said I was sorry!"

"Hmm yes, but apparently you will probably do this again."

"Leon!"

"Could send you back to the SOLDIER facility and get you tweaked again…"

"Please! Don't!"

Leon stopped just about there; although Cloud was becoming a little more open about how he was feeling (when he wasn't trying to explain to the SOLDIER what exactly it was that he was feeling), hearing Cloud sound that distressed about going back made him realise that there was only so far he could go.

What did Hojo do to Cloud to make him be so scared of the facility?

"I didn't mean it," Leon muttered, unlocking the door at last and pushing it open. He heard Cloud step back quickly from the other side. The blond was looking at him with a pleading look on his face. Leon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly. "Cloud, I wasn't going to send you back. I was just trying to make it clear that you shouldn't do that, whether or not you're in one of your heats."

"Is it wrong?"

"Forcing yourself onto others is a crime called 'sexual assault', or to give it its more common name, 'rape'."

"It's a crime?"

"Yes." Though Axel might call it 'Surprise Sex'…the number of times he had to… "If the person doesn't consent to it, it's rape. Don't do it." He narrowed his eyes at the blond. "If I catch you doing something like that to anyone, I won't hesitate to arrange for a court martial."

"And court martial is…bad?"

"Very bad if you're a SOLDIER. They have the power to order for a decommission."

"…Oh…"

"Yeah. Oh." He noticed that he hadn't really helped with the mood. Well…he guessed in the long run it was for the best. He didn't want to deal with chasing a horny SOLDIER half way around the city. He held his hand out. "Promise me you won't do something like that, OK?" Cloud took his hand.

"Promise."

"Good," Leon said. "Now, guess you're hungry then huh?" One of the good things about Cloud that he recently discovered was that he seemed to be perpetually hungry, something that Leon took full advantage of to get out of any awkward situation. The Fenrir model was not going to turn down a chance to eat, and Leon didn't think he needed to worry about the blond's eating habits. After all, Leon always made sure that Fenrir trained at the Garden every day in a bid to ease him in to the Garden's daily life.

Even so, even after getting the Fenrir occupied with food (cold meats for breakfast; Cloud hated every cereal brand, porridge and anything that had some sort of grain in it) he was still wondering about the other points of information in the files; the points that Tio had highlighted in bright yellow.

_-Creation of Fenrir v.2 via insemination was a success so soon after Fenrir v.1. I have been assured that this subject will be female._

_-Fenrir versions 1 and 2 finally fully formed. They'll be kept separate for now. Fenrir v.1 will be treated as the control experiment._

_-Fenrir v.3 creation in progress, seven years after the first inseminations. With any luck this subject will be even better than its predecessors._

_-Fenrir v.3 fully formed. Another female. I had hoped for a male this time._

Two girls. Probably it was more appropriate to refer to them as Cloud's sisters. Whether Fenrir v.2 was a twin or not wasn't easy to tell due to the vague nature of Hojo's notes. But now that he knew about them…he was curious. He wanted to know more about them, about this whole Fenrir project. Maybe he'd pay a visit to Hojo at some point. For now, the file that was bursting to the seams with paper and data was more than enough.

Right now though, he had to sort out what was going on with him. The hallucinations were becoming clearer and clearer, and Leon was becoming more and more terrified of what was happening to him. He was not going mad. He refused to believe it.

* * *

Lieutenant Aerith Gainsborough had a few sleepless nights trying to figure out what on earth was wrong with Captain Leonhart, feeling like every time she had the answer, it would elude her again. She didn't understand.

How could someone who complains of having symptoms that would immediately suggest a case of the panic attacks actually not show the symptoms at all?

"Still nothing Aerith?" The brunette jumped when she heard the soft sound of a mug touching the desk. A long slender muscled arm was attached to the soft pink mug. She sighed.

"Nothing." She took the mug that was filled to the brim with hot steaming chamomile tea. "I've looked at everything that could possibly be wrong with Leon but nothing matches up."

"A new illness?" Tifa asked, her wine-coloured eyes blinking lightly in curiosity. Aerith pursed her lips gently.

"It's a possibility." She leaned back against the back of her chair, sipping at the tea with a heavy sigh. "I feel so helpless. Leon could be in real danger here and I…"

"You're trying your best. That's all you can do." Tifa took her usual seat on the desk, looking at Aerith with a worried gaze. She knew that Aerith always pushed herself too hard when she felt there was something she could do to help. "Maybe Captain Glacier or Dr. Kadowaki will know something about this. They have been in the Garden for much longer."

A small nod from the smaller brunette. "You know Tifa…I think you're right. We might need someone who has been in the medical field for longer than us." She stood up, gathering up all the notes she had been looking through. "Let's go ask them right now."

"But they're both in a meeting with the Commander."

"We can just wait inside the medical wing."

"Or we can catch up with them at the Commander's office."

"Good idea!"

* * *

"So you'll keep all this quiet?" Commander Harvey asked, looking between the two Chief Medics of Esthar Garden. They nodded, though the long, blond-haired and acidic green-eyed Captain Medic Vexen Glacier saluted to the Commander as well. Dr. Kadowaki was considered to be a civilian at best since she was based full-time in Esthar, working in both the Garden and the city's top hospital and with no military training whatsoever.

"Do you…really think it could be _him_?" she asked, her dark-eyes flickering with concern.

"When one gets a report concerning the disappearance of a family member of one of the suspects, it really solidifies the suspicion," Vexen retorted, clearly not amused with the situation at hand. "Honestly, what are these greenhorns thinking these days?!"

"If it is him," the Commander started carefully, "I'm willing to listen to his reasons. What happened has probably only added extra pressure on him to play his part."

"So what will we do? If it really is him, Squall's going to…"

"Possibly maim him for being an idiot before handing him over to the proper authorities," Vexen finished, "If we know Leonhart as well as we do."

"I think you're being a little harsh on Leonhart," the Commander murmured. He was facing the view of the Royal Circle. "He's changed from that twelve year-old I picked up from Hollow Bastion years ago, and he's not that nineteen year-old we had to help pick up the pieces for."

"Hmph," Vexen grunted. Dr. Kadowaki could only smile at the Commander.

"You have such faith in him."

"Well, what kind of Commander would I be if I didn't trust the judgement of my own Captains?"

"It's not just trusting all the other Captains, you seem to favour Leonhart the most," Vexen observed, some sort of bitterness in his voice. "Surely a Commander of your stature shouldn't have favourites, even if Leonhart had been part of your squadron before you were promoted."

The Commander just turned, smiling wryly at the Chief Medic. "Oh? Do I detect a hint of jealousy, old friend?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He glared at Dr. Kadowaki when she laughed behind one of her hands. "I just think putting all your trust and favour into one Captain is asking for trouble. Look how you've been repaid with-"

"Although it's pointing to Axel," the Commander interrupted. "I want to believe that he has his reasons for doing what he did, if he really is the double agent." He sighed, looking back to the view. "I know very well that he has the motive and the drive to do something stupid like this, and now I know that there's a possibility that he's been blackmailed. Regardless though…I still want to believe that he won't do anything to betray the Garden."

"...Cecil," Dr. Kadowaki whispered, looking at him with motherly concern. "I don't know who's taking the fact Axel's on the list of suspects harder: you or Cid."

"I don't blame Cid for taking it hard," the Commander murmured. "He practically raised Axel and Kairi as his own when we brought them to him after Dollet…"

"And you're suffering for it because you really do trust him." Vexen looked away, acting all supercilious about it. "Not that the twerp deserves it."

"Vexen!" the co-Chief Medic hissed.

"No, it's alright Nana," Commander Harvey sighed, using Dr. Kadowaki's given name. "All I can say is, if Axel is the double agent and he gets caught by Leon, I'll be giving him a taste of old Lightbringer when he's done dancing with Leon's gunblade."

"Somehow, I was expecting that sort of answer from you," Dr. Kadowaki chuckled, her large motherly figure rumbling along in mirth. "It's almost like you're their surrogate father when Headmaster Krammer isn't around to worry about them."

"Heh, maybe." The Commander turned to face them, nodding his silvery-blond head. "Dismissed, before we all start getting sentimental."

"Sir," the both nodded, turning and leaving the Commander's office. They didn't hear the Commander whisper a small plea to Hyne that he might be wrong about Axel.

* * *

Just as they left, Dr. Nana Kadowaki was surprised to see one of the young Lieutenants hanging around in the waiting room. "Aerith? What brings you up here?" Vexen was pretty much about to just walk past the young woman; Aerith didn't seem to mind though. Tifa Lockhart, her Kirin SOLDIER, on the other hand did seem to mind.

"I wanted to discuss with you and Captain Glacier about the symptoms of a patient," she stated, holding out the papers to the civilian doctor.

"Oh? Who's the patient?" Vexen asked, turning on his heel to face her.

"Captain Squall Leonhart," Dr. Kadowaki answered, sounding quite surprised as she read the patient information. "I thought he had recovered from his injury."

"He has but…something doesn't seem quite right with him," Aerith explained.

"How so Lieutenant Gainsborough?" Vexen demanded, his instinct to worry over SeeDs in his Garden coming out.

"Well…he seems to be complaining of symptoms that would draw up a conclusion of a case of panic attacks but…"

"But?" Dr. Kadowaki pursued.

"But when I did some tests on his mental well-being, he scored a perfect match with his medical test a few months before he took a paid vacation."

"Hmm?" Vexen looked very perturbed by that. "How's that possible?"

"It's best not to discuss it here," Dr. Kadowaki said, cutting off any chance Aerith might have had to respond back to her superior. "Let's go back to the medical wing. We'll discuss the matter there."

* * *

Marluxia Arconite was a pretty laid-back sort of character when he was off-duty, favouring leaning back into Vexen's chair with his feet propped up on the desk when he felt he had the chance to have a rare kip during the day. It was a side that only a few saw since everyone was more used to the flamboyant and near manipulative nature of the Cerberus model. However, he was to an extent fiercely loyal to Vexen, the SeeD he had been assigned to, but he rarely showed it in front of others. More often than not, he was pretty rude to the older man, doing his utmost to push the SeeD to the edge of his own sanity. His reasons for this were unknown, and Vexen didn't really want to know why Marluxia took so much pleasure from it.

So it was no surprise when Marluxia was being particularly rebellious when they arrived back to the medical wing. He was in his usual spot, napping.

"Nap time's over Marluxia," Vexen droned, kicking the chair lightly to get the Cerberus to move. The pink-shoulder-length-haired man, dressed in a figure-hugging black bodysuit without the usual SOLDIER armour plates, only opened one crystalline blue eye, raising a delicate eyebrow casually.

"I was having a nice dream."

"Just stand outside and make sure no one gets in with Lockhart over there," Vexen sighed, pointing his thumb over to where the tall raven-haired Kirin SOLDIER stood. Her arms were folded over her black leather body-warmer, looking far from impressed with this. Aerith touched her arm gently, sending a wordless message to her that for now it was best that she and the other SOLDIER did as they were told.

"Why?" Marluxia asked.

"Never you mind," Vexen muttered, looking like he was already losing patience. "Just get a move on."

"No."

"Mar_lu__**xia**_…"

"Excuse me Marluxia," Dr. Kadowaki interrupted, putting on her sweetest voice. "Would you kindly be a dear and guard the door with Tifa? We have a very important thing to discuss."

"For you, dear doctor, anything," Marluxia replied solemnly; it was common knowledge that the Cerberus model would become all sweetness and light when it came to the motherly figure. With an over-the-top bow, he gracefully waltzed out the door. Tifa had just looked on with utter annoyance and disbelief, slowly following after him as if she had just been convicted; for her, spending time with someone who was overly ostentatious as Marluxia was her worst nightmare.

Captain Glacier now took a seat at his desk, while Dr. Kadowaki sat down in a seat just in front of it. Aerith stood. "Now then Lieutenant, let me have a look at these notes of yours." She relinquished them to her superior, looking over to the other Chief Medic who was waiting patiently for the Lieutenant's attention.

"Captain Glacier already knows the entirety of Captain Leonhart's background. For now, I'll tell you what I can reveal and how this could be linked to the captain's current state of mind." Aerith blinked lightly, unsure of where this was going, but at the same time…she was curious to learn more about the stoic brunet. Leon barely talked about his childhood before joining SeeD to anyone, not even to people considered close friends. Dr. Kadowaki's dark gaze seemed to be confirming on whether the pretty brunette lieutenant was worthy enough to know what she was about to say. "Squall…Squall grew up around the Sorcerer-kind."

There was a silence to let the statement sink in, but Aerith's vivid green eyes had widened in shock. "What do you…mean by that?"

"There's an orphanage in the Holy Citadel of Hollow Bastion that's run by the White SeeDs and the Sorcerer-kind that live there," Dr. Kadowaki explained, carefully choosing her words. "Squall was placed into their care when his mother died in childbirth, so he's had more contact with the innate magic of the Sorcerer-kind than the average SeeD. Maybe even more than your typical run off the mill White SeeD."

"…Rinoa," Aerith said, finally understanding what they meant. "And that time when he went AWOL a few months after Seifer's death…"

"At that time, the Commander and a few key members of the Main Headquarters thought that it would be best for Squall to have his memories of his…relationship with Seifer and Sorceress Rinoa erased. That memory erasure procedure was carried out by another Sorceress called Naminé."

"And you think…that something that happened in Rabanastre caused Leon's symptoms?"

"That's the conclusion you have drawn up Lieutenant, not us," the Captain Medic finally spoke, his acidic green eyes still looking through the notes. "However, it's one that we can probably agree has most likely happened. The power of the Sorcerer-kind is still a mystery to average humans."

"We can only theorize for now Aerith," Dr. Kadowaki stated softly. "But it is entirely possible for the past influence from the Sorceresses and Sorcerers that have had direct contact with Leon accumulated enough power to become a catalyst for something to react in his mind. It's an accepted theory that those unknown SOLDIERs that appeared in Rabanastre were the product of Sorceress Maleficent's magic. That could have been the trigger."

Aerith was quiet for a long time, trying to get her head around it. After the long pregnant pause she finally asked, "Do you think…what's happened to Leon…is serious?"

"Probably not fatal," Vexen sighed, putting the notes down at long last. "But something to keep an eye on indeed. It might be best to have an expert take a look at this."

"You don't mean…letting Sorceress Naminé have contact with him again?" Dr. Kadowaki exclaimed.

"She's the only one that has that kind of ability. I doubt a top-notch shrink could do any better."

"I thought you didn't believe in magic and special powers being better than the power of science."

"When it comes to matters concerning the Sorcerer-kind, science is unable to provide the solutions needed." Vexen then sighed, leaning back into his chair. "I know when it's best to swallow my pride when it concerns the well-being of any member of this Garden."

"But…what if something happens to Leon?" Aerith asked quietly, finally speaking after trying valiantly to voice her concerns. "What if…he remembers everything again?"

"That's something I'm worried about too Captain," Dr. Kadowaki agreed. "Squall's mental health after Seifer's death had been a complete shambles but we were able to fix it. If he remembers the truth, it could destroy his mind."

"It's a risk we'll have to take, but what's happening to Leonhart can't be ignored." Vexen nodded his head. "I'll arrange for a memory dive as soon as I can. Lieutenant Gainsborough, make sure you keep up to date with his progress. And…both of you…"

The two women looked at him, wondering what the next order would be from the military doctor.

"Can we please decide on whether it's Leonhart, Squall or Leon?! I can't keep up with all these names he has!"

* * *

It was deathly quiet in the cold metallic room that housed a vast number of humming electrical equipment, the only thing seemingly alive was the passed out form of a tall honey-blond young man leaning back in a chair, his feet propped up on a work surface. With his casual jeans and vest and a white lab coat over his shoulders, it wouldn't be at all hard to think that this man was just a lab assistant. If they had looked a little harder, they might have seen the black lined mark of a created SOLDIER on the nape of his neck. Further down his back, you could see the head of a sea serpent tattoo poking from underneath his vest with big inquisitive green eyes.

He only knew this because he had soon the tattoo numerous times before when he worked with this SOLDIER's partner, the ever elusive Agent Zexion Illua. A researcher by trade though he transferred to SeeD early on in his supposed-to-have-been rising career at the Shinra Company, he was by far the best hacker you could ask for. Some of the programmes he created on the fly were something of a masterpiece that even the most experienced of Agents trained as hackers and spies could struggle with. In short, Zexion was a certified genius. The only thing that had bested Zexion was the SOLDIER programme's security systems on their computers; to this day, there seemed to be an ongoing battle between the petit slate-haired man and the computer technicians at the facility. But that was beside the point.

He was here, in the Organization coat with his hood up and hiding his face, to steal the information that the Superior had demanded; information that he was ninety-nine percent sure Zexion had due to his superior technical skills and the fact that he did a lot of work with the Royal Circle's security departments. He did have some wild hope that maybe he'd have to fight for it, that he would be stopped before things spiralled out of control; he should've known better. Demyx, brilliant as a decoy and as a messenger pigeon rather than as a guard dog, was notorious for being lazy, for the most part either sleeping or playing his sitar.

This time was no different, much to convenience, as well as annoyance of Axel. The Leviathan model was snoring to his content, eyes flickering under his eyelids in an active dream. He his foot jerked from time to time; must've been running in this dream of his. Carefully, he slipped past the SOLDIER, making his way over to Zexion's main computer that was (almost too conveniently) left on.

If he was in the right state of mind, Axel might have questioned this. But he wasn't; if he didn't work quickly, Kairi would have an appointment with the Superior. That was the last thing he wanted for her. So he just went about his business, ignoring all the telling signs that this was too good to be true. All the documents needed had been easy to find; Zexion's meticulous nature always came in handy when things needed organizing.

Seriously, Axel actually felt that Zexion had done all the work for him rather than make it a challenge. He was in half a mind to just leave the Agent a note saying that he really was losing his guard if he though Demyx would be enough protection. But then again, that would only put himself in danger, and inadvertently put Kairi in the thick of it too. He slammed the keyhold into the alcove behind Zexion's computer, pressing the combination hastily before letting it copy everything, from time to time looking over his shoulder when he heard Demyx snuffle. His want to get out of here was starting to override his sensibilities; soon as he heard the beep from the keyhold to announce it was done, he wretched it out and started walking very quickly back the way he came before he had a chance to think about what he had just done and what the consequences would be. Yes, the faster he was through that ventilation system and out the premises, the better.

* * *

Zexion had watched all that happened through the safety of a small secluded area with a screen that showed him everything that was going on in his laboratory. He hadn't wanted to believe what he had just seen, but he knew that it was the truth. They definitely had a double-agent in their midst. And from guesswork on the body-shape alone, Zexion had a niggling feeling that it was Axel. Who else had such a bony, near bird-like figure?

But it was too early to make accusations. If it was Axel, he did the smart thing and hid any tell-tale signs that would suggest it was him while performing that little stunt. Making an accusation on the basis of a man's body type would be stupid and futile; he needed more evidence.

Walking back into the lab, he looked over to wear his ever loyal SOLDIER was. His eyes were open now; he had been pretending to be in deep slumber for this trap of theirs.

"Did you see who it was?" Zexion asked him. Demyx just shook his head.

"Sorry Zexy. The hood really hid their face well, and when I tried to get a look-see they usually turned to check if I was asleep or not." The honey-blond then gave him a small smile. "But hey, you were right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"They were after those security details about the Royal Circle. Good thing you allowed them to take an out-of-date file right?"

"Well, maybe. It's a risk I'm not happy about, but I'm not going to argue with the Commander." Zexion then sighed, leaning against his desk. "What bugs me is the fact that order to not confront the double-agent even when we caught him red-handed. What is the Commander thinking?"

"Maybe the Commander wants to give them a chance?" Demyx suggested.

"If it's who the Commander thinks it is, then that's a very possible intention. But on the other hand…this is the Commander we're talking about. He's probably letting our double-agent get lulled into a false sense of security."

"…are we gonna tell him then?"

"We don't have sufficient evidence of who it is, but we should let him know that they took the bait."

"You don't like this at all though, do you?"

"No Demyx. I don't. Not one bit." He punched in a few keys, bringing up Commander Harvey's contact details up on the computer screen before clicking on the home number. The Commander would be there with his wife by now.

"_Commander Harvey speaking._"

"Commander, Agent Illua ready and waiting for your next order."

"_So he fell for it?_"

"Sadly, not enough to tell if it was him or not, but you were right about him going for the Royal Circle security details."

"_They'll figure out that its an old set of details though…_"

"What should we do? Continue with the cat and mouse antics?"

"_No…Illua, how good is your data manipulation skills?_"

"I feel offended that you questioned them."

"_I need you to copy and manipulate the Royal Circle's current security systems. After that, I want you to help tighten up the security around the Prince's and Presidential Palaces in particular._"

"Understood. Illua out."

* * *

Leon had learned something this fine sunny yet frosty early December day. Cloud enjoyed antagonizing the local cat population. Especially, much to Leon's displeasure, his next door neighbour's Cheshire Cat.

"Cloud! Stop antagonizing Chesh!" he bellowed when he saw Cloud growling at the big, fat purple and pink-striped cat that was hissing at the blond SOLDIER angrily from it's perch on a tree branch in the apartment complex's courtyard. Cheshire Cats had been a relatively recent new breed of cat that had been created through genetic research, mostly coveted for its aesthetically pleasing colouration and generally good temperament. It was a particular favourite of the female populace of the noble classes at the very start of their creation, but nowadays they were a little more affordable for the middle classes though expensive to groom and keep happy. Chesh had been a birthday present for Leon's neighbour, Alice Chant. She loved the cat as if it were her own child.

As a result, although Chesh was probably the most amiable cat Leon had ever come across, he was pretty much spoilt rotten. And he was clearly unused to being chased by anything of the canine variety, created or modified or natural.

"But…cat!" Cloud tried to justify himself. Leon felt like banging his head against the wall.

"That's not a reason to try and eat the damn thing!"

"Cat!" Cloud exclaimed again, pointing at Chesh with an accusing finger. Leon just gave him a glare that dared the SOLDIER to defy him. Cloud frowned, clearly unhappy. The brunet walked past him, reaching up to the disgruntled cat.

"Come on Chesh. Let's get you back to your owner." The cat just looked at him, yellow eyes warily deciding on whether or not the SeeD captain was worthy to touch him considering he was that foul _**beast's**_ owner. With a low uncaring meow, the cat jumped from his perch straight into Leon's arms. In his feline mind, Chesh had decided that this friend of his mistress probably could protect him from the foul blond beast.

Cloud did not look the least bit happy seeing that damn cat have pride of place in _**his**_ Leon's arms. What did that pathetic excuse of an animal have that he didn't?!

"Hyne, Alice must be worried sick about you," Leon muttered, making sure that the Cheshire Cat's hind legs were being supported. He ignored the indignant gruff sound coming from Cloud; he knew all too well that the blond was getting increasingly jealous. "Cloud, do me a favour and go home."

"But-"

"Home," Leon said again firmly, his grey eyes flashing. He was in no mood to deal with something as trivial as the SOLDIER's jealousy of a _cat_. The blond's body seemed to droop as he walked away, head hanging, like a convict. _–Or a rejected lover if you want to be a bit more accurate_, a voice in Leon's head chuckled wryly. Leon just rolled his eyes. Although loathe to agree, the image did seem more appropriate.

He felt his pocket vibrate at that moment. Carefully positioning Chesh so that he was resting in the crook of his arm, Leon reached down into it for his ID pager, checking the new message:

_Double-agent sighting confirmed. Laying out the trap as we speak. Details will be given to you at a later date. Continue as normal. Commander Harvey._

Continue as normal he says…how could he when the possibility of the double-agent being someone he knew was high. He didn't know the list of suspects -probably so that he wouldn't act strange around them- but it still worried him. What if it was a friend, or one of the SeeDs in his squadron, or worse still, what if it was one of the cadets that he was meant to train? He could only hope that it wasn't any of those.

Even as he walked back towards the apartment, he was still pondering over the possibilities. Or at least, he was until he saw Cloud sitting on the bottom step of the stairs near to the elevator, looking dejected. Leon sighed.

"Oi, Cloud." The blond perked up suddenly, looking at the brunet with a surge of hope. "Come on. The least you could do is apologise to Alice for scaring Chesh." The Fenrir model nodded his head with sudden eagerness, getting all close to Leon again while smirking in victory at the cat.

The brunet didn't know whether to be flattered that Cloud was jealous that someone –or something, was getting all cosy with him, or to tell the blond with a disparaging look that he was acting ridiculous since he was the human and Chesh was a cat.

Then he remembered that Cloud didn't see himself as a human. Honestly…Leon didn't think he could win against this infuriating 'pet dog' of his.


	10. Smiles of Deceit

**A/N:** This one's what I call my version of a "short and sweet" chapter. Not really much development into Leon and Cloud's relationship; more like extra background for us to cover into the story's current events. By no means unimportant though. Anyway...is anyone else getting sick of snow lately? (currently snowed in and doesn't know if her classes are gonna happen or not the next day).

Happy Reaching-Double-Digits Ever After! May we soon reach triple digits in the review section! Please read and review! For they are my...melon slices? (is going to have to keep writing savoury stuff as of now as she needs to go on an extensive diet programme for an incredibly skinny crossplay in the summer. Writing down sweet stuff will make her start craving.)

* * *

Naminé was still trying to look around for information concerning the memory erase she did three years ago. Some thought it was becoming an obsession, but they never realised that she was being haunted by those erased memories.

"Stop asking into it," Rinoa had said. "There's nothing you can do about it now after three years."

"You need to forget about it. What's done is done," one of the White SeeDs had told her.

"It's not like you can give those memories back. And even if you could, what if he doesn't want them?" another had questioned.

But she couldn't let it rest because it wasn't letting _her_ rest. Almost as if they were trying to tell her something…something important. A warning? A plea to be returned to their rightful owner? What was it that the memories were trying to tell her?

"Naminé?" She turned, looking into the face of a young brunet man with kind blue eyes.

"Terra? What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile. His worried expression hadn't changed.

"I leave you here in Mount Ultima just for a few weeks and I come back hearing news of you asking about a past memory erase." Terra was Namine's appointed bodyguard as such; he accompanied her wherever she went, though sometimes he had to leave her in one of the many White SeeD-run monasteries when there was business to be discussed.

"…Terra, it's not like I'm asking into it for no reason."

"You won't say why though."

"Because…everyone will make it into a big deal. It might affect him badly."

"Him?"

"Squall Leonhart," Naminé answered. "That's who I'm looking into." She felt hands on her shoulders; she looked up. Terra's face of worry and only deepened into further concern. "What is it?"

"Naminé…you have a request for a memory dive…for that exact person."

Her eyes went wide. No one went for memory dives and erases twice over. There was a risk of an unintentional personality reconstruction…but it must be serious if he was going to go through that again.

On the other hand, she saw this as a chance to finally get to the bottom of why she was being haunted. "I see…"

"You're going to do it?"

"You'll be paid for it won't you? For making sure I get to Esthar safely." Her rather frank answer made the older man chuckle; he knocked on her forehead with just a knuckle, something he hadn't done in a while Naminé remembered.

"Whether I get paid or not hasn't got anything to do with this, Naminé. I know that you'll do it to satisfy whatever curiosity you've got."

"Then will you take me to Esthar?" she asked.

"Not like I've got much choice in the matter," Terra smiled weakly. "On the first count, if the Sorceress agrees to the request, a White SeeD can't interfere with the decision unless they feel it'll become a danger to the Sorceress or to others. The second thing is, I promised Ven I'd take care of you. I don't intend to break that promise."

Naminé went very quiet at the mention of her dearly departed elder brother's name. Ven had been her protector after their parents died in Dollet. It hadn't been the war that killed them, it had been the Sorceress' curse that followed the attack; it was devastating. An intricate black mark appeared on their skin and no matter how many times they tried to remove it, it never faded away. Eventually the black mark began to grow and grow, sucking away the life from them slowly but surely. In the end, to save their children, they exiled the young Naminé and Ven from their ruined home to wander into the next country.

They never saw them again. Thankfully, they managed to meet Terra, back then just a trainee SeeD, before they starved or froze to death. Ven joined the SeeDs soon after, and it was discovered that Naminé was a Sorceress.

Ven never mentioned that he too had been afflicted with the curse. By then it had been given a name by scientists: the Heartless Curse. He died two years later, only revealing the large black mark that had spread across his chest, back and abdomen as he began to wither away into nothingness. He made Terra promise to protect his little sister; he made Naminé promise not to ever try to get revenge against the Sorceress that cast the curse.

"Nami?"

"Hmm?"

"They asked us to delay going to Esthar for a while. They'll let me know when it's OK."

"Alright," she whispered, demurely letting her hands clasp together. "I'll wait."

* * *

Axel shuddered lightly, bringing his arms around his skeletal-like body tighter in a bid to keep warm. He hated waiting around in this place –an old mansion that was once owned by the Shinra company– mostly because there was a coldness about it. There was also an atmosphere of cruelty. They say that some inhumane experiments were being performed on children here some hundred years ago. Supposedly the high-pitched screams could still be heard. There was even a tale that on some nights you could see a little girl at the window.

It wasn't that he was scared of ghosts or ghost stories. It had been the fact that the Superior chose this place as his 'temporary' base of operations. He had grander designs, Axel had been told. Xemnas might want to destroy the nobility, but that didn't mean he was going to sacrifice the architecture; it would be a nice reward for his handing out of twisted justice.

Saïx came out of the room designated as the meeting place at this point, his amber coloured eyes smirking lightly. "He's pleased with you." Axel didn't answer, green eyes narrowing with a mixture of hate and anguish. How could Isa, his long time friend, betray him in the way that he did?

"Where's Kairi?" Axel asked, his voice low and demanding.

"She's safe. We were kind enough to consider getting an oxygen tank for her in case her new lung gave out." The way Saïx had stated that seemed overly casual, almost like he didn't really even care. Axel felt his fist curl into a fist.

"I want to see her," Axel growled.

"You have to see the Superior."

"Isa, why are you doing this to us?!" Axel demanded. "Kairi has nothing to do with this! Don't make her suffer for my mistakes!"

Saïx just gave him a cold stare, as if trying to freeze the other with just a look alone. Axel didn't back off though. His green glare burned ferociously like a thousand suns. "Don't use that name anymore Axel. Isa is dead, and has been for a long time now." He turned. "It's best to stop your search for him." He opened the door. "Come. The Superior has another job for you."

"Another…job?" When would this all end?! Even though he wanted to scream and run away from all this, he took a brave step forward, his own wish to protect the remains of his family overriding whatever fear he might have had.

The inside of the room was very basic. Little light, a table broken in half because of a fallen chandelier, the glass and crystal having been cleaned up a long time ago when the Organization first commandeered the mansion. The Superior sat in a grand wooden chair; his hood was up, but his large imposing figure made him seem like something out of a child's nightmare…or like the Grim Reaper.

"Eight," the Superior stated. His voice was a low, smooth baritone. He supposed it would have a calming effect on anyone, but Axel wasn't about to get pulled into it. "Good work on retrieving the information on the Royal Circle."

"It was nothing," Axel grumbled, looking away slightly. Boy did he wish he was out of here.

"However, we are missing a key part of the information."

"And this is my new mission huh?"

"Exactly." The Superior leaned back slightly. "I want you to locate and retrievethe security data on the Presidential Palace."

"The Presidential Palace? I thought you would've wanted the Prince's Palace."

"Let's just say that…our concerns lie within the Presidential Palace."

"Concern…huh…"

"Is there a problem?"

Axel shook it off, though his pondering was still strong in his mind. "No. Nothing's wrong. Will you let my sister go after this?"

The Superior sighed, looking away slightly. "I'm sorry Eight. But consider her as…leverage."

"Leverage?!"

"Let's just say she won't come to harm as long as you do what we tell you to do." He looked very comfortable now; almost like a cat who has cornered its prey and is now toying it. Axel hated being toyed with. It's at that point he noticed something from the corner of his eye. It was the shortest member of the Organization. And the only girl. She barely spoke, and Axel had never, in his entire time with the Organization, seen her face. But he knew that she was entirely capable of killing a person twice her size; she must've been illegally infused with Mako energy.

"Why's Fourteen there?" Axel asked calmly, trying to hide that the silent black-hooded figure was making him nervous.

"She's there to make sure you behave yourself," Saïx responded. "In fact, she might even accompany you when we infiltrate the Royal Circle." Axel visibly tensed at the notion but stayed silent, just glaring at Saïx until his attention was attracted away from him.

"Retrieve that information by any means necessary. Kill if you must." The Superior stood up, walking towards the large door-like windows that looked out to a decaying garden. "We plan to attack during the Mid-Winter festivities. I'm sure you have no problems with that."

If he were to be honest, he'd say he had a major problem with that. Attacking the Royal Circle during the Mid-Winter balls that they put on was like asking to have your head put into a hornets nest. Of course, he kept his mouth shut; he was in no position to have an opinion. "No problem…"

"Good. You're dismissed." Axel turned and left, torn between fulfilling this obligation and warning the Garden he was a part of what the Organization were up to. But that would mean the possibility of losing Kairi altogether whichever way he went.

If he stayed loyal, the Superior would never let Kairi go; she'd be his eternal means of holding power over the redheaded Agent.

If he betrayed them, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her as well as him. Not to mention that he most likely would be discharged from service and sent to prison. There was no 'or' or 'but' about it.

He couldn't win. Either way he could lose everything he had worked for, everything he had wanted to protect.

* * *

"Is he gone?" the Superior asked.

"Yes," Six replied, coming over to him. Fourteen stood where she was, as the silent and watchful bodyguard.

"He'll try to mess up, won't he?"

"Hmm perhaps. He has too much of a guilty conscious."

"He doesn't know that the information he stole was all outdated, and that the Royal Circle's security system has most likely changed by now."

"I don't believe he was thinking about that at all," Six replied honestly. "Why else did you send Two and Three to act as guards at the Royal Circle." Six then cocked his blue-haired head. "Might I ask why you are putting Eight through all this?"

"I want him to prove to me that he can be useful."

"And if he doesn't?"

"It's somewhat poetic really. The people he would hope could understand him trying him like a common criminal if they don't rip him to pieces." The Superior lets out a rather sardonic laugh. "He has too much hope in the common people by being open about his hatred for the aristocracy. He thinks he can get away with blue murder just by making the right friends who can help him escape." He crossed his arms, turning away from the window. "He should have learnt by now that SeeDs, SOLDIERs, humans in general are nothing but a bunch of pack animals. If something looks like it'll weaken their system, they'll get rid of it without hesitation. Even a fellow human being."

Saïx believed in what the Superior said. Dollet was left to fall because they were weak. The aristocracy had just covered their ears and looked the other way. He knew that Axel had felt that way too. So why was he having doubts all of a sudden?

"Tell Two and Three that they must retrieve the information themselves and let me know immediately when they have it. We can be assured that Esthar Garden's Commander is onto Eight."

"Yes Superior," Saïx responded, nodding his head respectfully.

* * *

"_Is this how you plan to kill me?"_

"_I am not going to let you die!" _

_A furious press of lips followed by the gushing flow of bitter fluid. The briefest brush of a warm tongue against his own…"…I'm not letting you die…"_

Leon's hand had a firm grip on the fabric of the sofa, other hand clutching at his clothes. He had another hallucination just as he came back from the Garden. This time he actually felt like he was going to die.

Whatever persona he was taking upon in these visions, he had been poisoned recently, all his insides feeling like they were just set on fire. But at the same time he was still being prideful; he didn't want to be helped but he had been forced to take it by the other 'Leon'.

And the fact that there was another Leon involved, when he wasn't that one, was what sort of terrified him. Just who was this other Leon? And why was he having his way with the persona he would take upon in his illusions?

He guessed it was just one of those things he would never understand. For now, he had a bit of a more pressing matter to do with. Cloud's chin was resting on his knee, looking at him with a mixture of worry and confusion. "Another one?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ah…yeah," Leon nodded, realising that he was still clutching his shirt even though the pain had gone. Cloud sat up slightly, looking like he wanted to inch a little closer to the other. Leon knew he wouldn't; Cloud was beginning to learn the importance of personal space. Unfortunately for him, he had also just about perfected the 'kicked puppy' look. He can't really win against it. "What is it?"

"I'm worried." He looked pitiful, though Leon could tell he was trying his best not to whine his concerns.

"Idiot dog," Leon muttered, but it wasn't at all mean or cold. It almost sounded affectionate with its soft tone, but he heavily silences it. His hand -the one that had been on his chest- slowly reached out, petting the spiky blond head of hair. Surprisingly, it isn't as stiff as he thought. It was almost…silky. Silky like the head-fur of a dog. _–Or a wolf._

Cloud looked up, his bright Mako-infused eyes glimmering with a beam of hope. Maybe he thought Leon was finally letting him in or get closer to him; Leon dashed that hope quickly by lifting a foot up and pressing it firmly against Cloud's chest, not enough to push him away, but enough to stop him from advancing. Cloud drooped slightly.

He really did feel a pang of guilt this time around when he saw that look. All Cloud was looking for was someone to lean on until he felt confident enough to take on the world outside the battlefield on his own. All he had wanted was some guidance, some reassurance…maybe even some sort of affection. But Leon…Leon just didn't think he could give that to him, not when he was pretty much socially inept in most situations. Hell, he barely went out with friends anymore now. He didn't even think he dated once.

–_Somehow though…that doesn't feel entirely true either…I can't remember._

"Hey…Cloud."

"Yeah?"

"I know that I'm supposed to help you get used to living with the rest of society but…when it comes to relationships and affections…I'm not sure I'm the person you should be asking."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a recluse at best," Leon muttered.

"But you have many friends back at the Garden," Cloud stated, looking surprised. "And…what's a recluse?"

–_Looks like my head has a hot date with a brick wall…_

"It means I don't go out of my way to spend time with the people I work with outside working hours."

"So those people who were friendly with you…" Cloud murmured, looking even more confused now.

"Only a few of them are what I call close friends. The other's were either my subordinates or my superiors."

"Huh…so SeeDs don't get may friends either." Cloud's face was a picture of wistfulness now, turning his body around so that his back leaned against the seat of the sofa, sitting on the floor next to Leon.

"I thought you were all buddy-buddy with Zack in the days I was knocked out."

"Zack…well, I guess he's a friend. But…the Professor told me that he was more of a mentor."

"Ignore Hojo. He doesn't _have_ friends," Leon retorted. "He wouldn't know a friendship even if it hit him in the face with a herring." A small laugh comes from the blond. He wondered if the SOLDIER smiled.

"Hey Leon…"

"Yes?"

"Are we…friends?"

Leon fell silent at that. Well…were they? He certainly couldn't say that they weren't comrades. Over the past few months teaching Cloud the ways of the world outside battle, he couldn't deny that he actually felt pretty much at peace with himself recently. He hadn't been agonising over Seifer's death as much, and Seifer had been his _closest friend_. He found himself not so much telling the blond off for stupidity these days; he tended to just roll his eyes, scold him lightly and then almost smile warmly at the mere fact that it was Classic Cloud. Hell, he found himself almost giving into smiles more often these days. He wondered if that did mean he was getting closer to the blond Fenrir model.

"You know Cloud…I think we are."

* * *

It was only a small round disc, no bigger than the palm of his hand, it shining in an array of rainbow colours in the artificial light of his office. This was their bait. This small, almost precious disc. He looked up into the dark indigo eyes of the Hacker Agent, a part of him still incredibly torn about deceiving one of his subordinates like this.

"Does the Headmaster know about this?" Zexion asked. He looked uncomfortable himself; for a Hacker and an Assassin, Zexion and Axel had worked well together the times that they were made to. They didn't really even argue or fight like Hackers and Assassins were known to.

"I haven't said anything about our convictions about Axel," the Commander whispered, putting his face to the tops of his hands, elbows resting on his desk. He looked pensive. "I'm in two minds to keep it a secret from him for now considering that he sees Axel and his sister as close family." He sighed. "It's a shame…that Axel couldn't say something to us. Or at least trust us enough. But at the same time…"

"You're hoping that it's not him. That's it's someone else." Zexion looked away slightly; he didn't like expressing his emotions. "I'm hoping that's the case too." He then looked back. "Anyway, as much as I would love to see the outcome of this trap, I have to make my way down to Balamb."

"Shinra business?"

"Mm. They want me to look into possibilities of a breeding programme for the SOLDIERs. Demyx…is a part of it."

"You aren't happy about it, are you?"

"Not particularly. I don't like treating him like an animal. He's much too human to be even considered as just that."

The Commander looked away slightly, pondering over that sentiment before looking back to the petit slate-haired man. "Tell me something Illua."

"Yes sir?"

"Why did you transfer to SeeD, even though you still work for Shinra from time to time?"

Zexion only smiled quietly, keeping a relaxed stance. "I felt my skills would be put to better use in SeeD. That's all." He turned. "May I be dismissed, sir? I still have a lot of preparation to do."

"You're dismissed. I'll let you know what happens."

"Actually sir, I'd rather not know what happens." Zexion looked over his shoulder. "I don't want to know that I am the cause that someone has to be discharged from SeeD."

"Agent Illua, name me one person who does."

Zexion shook his head. "I don't think I can." He turned back towards the door. "Excuse me." He left, and the Commander was left alone, just staring at the disc that would, essentially, seal the fate of some poor soul.

And he was hoping to Hyne and every saint that he could think of that that poor soul would not be Axel.


	11. The Shit Hits The Fan

**A/N:** Hey all. Just a quick thank you to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, faving, alerting, etc etc this time around. Things have been a bit busy lately so I'm not sure when the next update of Ever After will be coming up (no later than Easter with any luck) but rest assured that I'm not stopping Ever After if it gets to a point where people are wondering where I've gotten to.

This chapter, I officially christen as "The One Where the Shit Hits the Fan".

Please read, review and enjoy. Review mostly because they are my banana splits!

* * *

He knew all too well why he had been called to the Commander's office. He was just surprised to see Axel there in the waiting room too. Maybe he had been alerted of the appearance of a double-agent. Regardless, he kept his mouth shut about the topic; the Commander had ordered total silence on the matter. Even so…he couldn't help but notice that Axel seemed to be on edge. He put a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"Hey."

Axel turned slightly, one green eye watching him carefully. "Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"That concern coming from the almighty Ice Prince?" Axel teased lightly. Leon took his hand away as if it had been burnt.

"No. It's nothing. You just looked troubled, that's all." He turned his head away, trying to hide the embarrassment he felt. Leon didn't like being caught showing anything but his cold side.

"Ahh," Axel heaved a heavy sigh. "You're just not cute at all."

"Shut up you skirt-chasing idiot."

"Let's not forget one-time-trouser-chasing either," Axel quipped, not at all fazed by Leon's insult. Leon just went a rich shade of tomato red at that. God, did he _have_ to imply that one time…

His train of thought was cut short when the doors slid open. That was their cue to pile in. Leon was first into the room, shortly followed by Axel who seemed to be slightly hesitant.

Commander Harvey was leaning against his desk, legs and arms crossed over each other. He was fiddling with a small disc that was producing gleams of rainbow colour along its round circumference. They stood at attention to him.

"At ease," the Commander ordered, his pale eyes watching as both SeeDs took the at ease position. He noted that Axel was holding a much more tense pose. "Both of you are aware that there is a double-agent in this Garden, correct?" Two nods of the head. "I can assure you that when he or she is caught, they will be court-martialled and discharged from service. I don't want the fact that SeeD and the military powers are being taken for idiots to reach the public and the media." He stopped fiddling with the disc. "Therefore, until I'm they are caught, I'm asking you to do a simple guard duty." He offered it to Leon, his eyes crossing from one to the other. "This holds important information concerning the Presidential Palace. I'd feel happier knowing it was in hands that I can trust."

"So you chose us?" Axel asked, looking quite surprised. "I thought it would be safer here."

"Not while there's a double-agent on the loose," Leon responded, catching onto the Commander's drift; this must have been the trap. If the double-agent caught wind that sensitive information was in the hands of a lone SeeD, then clearly they would try to attack them. That's when he would strike. Axel must've been let on to this too.

"You understand what I'm asking of you two?" the Commander questioned.

"Understood," Leon replied, taking the disc from the Commander's hand. "We'll keep it safe." Axel saluted his response.

"Good. Dismissed." They turned to leave. "Captain Johansson, just wait for a moment." Axel stopped and turned back, green eyes looking at the Commander quizzically. Leon continued onwards and out of the office, disappearing behind the automated door.

The Commander was looking at him with the most pokerfaced expression Axel had ever seen. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

At that, Axel knew that Commander suspected him. Part of him wanted to be disgusted with him for even doubting him; the other wanted to admit to everything. "No sir."

"Nothing at all?" he pressed on.

"No," Axel said firmly.

"Even though your sister went missing?" Axel tensed at that, his hands curling up into fists.

"No. And don't bring her up." He turned away rudely. "I'll save her myself." He stormed out, furious that the subject had been brought up. The Commander could only watch and sigh heavily once he was gone, looking up at the ceiling.

"So it is you…huh?"

* * *

Leon was trying his hardest not laugh out of sadism at the sight of Cloud trying his best to put enough distance between him and SOLDIER technician called Shalua Rui. On the other hand, he sympathized with the Fenrir model; Shalua was known to be pretty merciless with her handling of tests and deemed too 'liberal' to be a part of the Shinra company. Her methods were…unusual so to speak. Right now, she was holding a taser gun with full intention of use if the SOLDIER in front of her did not co-operate.

Cloud's eyes turned, seeing Leon and immediately hiding behind him as best as he could. Leon only sighed. "Shalua, can you please not try to kill him? If he goes back to the SOLDIER facility in pieces, Hojo's gonna chew me out."

"I'm trying to get him to co-operate, not kill him," Shalua replied flatly, prosthetic arm resting on her hip, right eye glaring lightly underneath her spectacles. "However, he ran at the first sight of a needle."

Leon looked behind him slightly; Cloud was refusing to look at Shalua, blue eyes burning with a pride that one might see in the eyes of an animal willing to fight its way out of danger. He very, very quietly smiled at the sight. "Cloud, they're only trying to help."

"Don't need it," Cloud grumbled stubbornly. "I'm just fine. As long as I can protect you, then everything's fine."

Stubborn. Just like Seifer. But while he knew that Seifer's stubbornness had come from an innate confidence of his own abilities, he knew that Cloud's bout of stubbornness had come from a fear of anyone in a white coat like Shalua's. "They just want to be sure you're alright. Shalua's only gonna do as much as a few tests. No tampering or tweaking involved. Right Shalua?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell him for the past half hour," Shalua groaned. "I swear he only listens to you."

Cloud was just looking at Leon, almost as if he was trying to find a lie in that statement. He found none. He looked away. "I don't like it." That took Leon by surprise. "She's saying I have to stay here overnight for these 'non-tempering and non-tweaking' tests. That means I can't be with you at the apartment. I don't like it."

"Is that what you're all worked up about?"

"I'm not worked about it!" Cloud snapped. "I'm entitled to want to stay with the person I'm supposed to be protecting!"

Leon didn't know what surprised him more: the fact that Cloud was expressing a very strong opinion, or the fact that Cloud had used a pretty advanced word for his still rather basic vocabulary.

He opted for the strong opinion. He sighed heavily. "Idiot dog." Definitely not like Seifer at all. "It's only for one night. I'll be OK. So don't worry about me." Cloud didn't look the least bit convinced. "Come on Cloud. Do you really want to get a taste of Shalua's taser?"

As if on cue, Shalua revved the small silvery device up. Cloud visibly flinched. "Alright! Alright! I'll do it! But you have to come get me tomorrow morning! Any later and I'll go on a rampage!"

"That a threat?" Leon smirked. Now that was definitely not like Seifer at all. He wasn't the type to make such flimsy promises like this. He knew Cloud wouldn't do something like that.

Then again…how could he be sure he knew Cloud that well?

"It's a promise!" And that was the next bit of surprise that attacked Leon. Cloud actually looked like he was going to keep his word about it. _–Geez, why do I get stuck with all the stubborn ones…_

"Alright. I promise not to leave you here any longer than necessary. The last thing I need to do is try to calm you down when you're in berserker mode." He petted the Fenrir's hair to reassure him and seal that promise. "You just do your best." The blond nodded his head, looking a little happier than he did before. He still regarded Shalua warily. "Shalua, be careful with him. He's still a little bit on the wild side when it comes to lab coats and whatnot."

"I am not!"

"See you Cloud," Leon waved, walking away from him.

"H-Hey!"

Leon wanted to laugh but he wouldn't let himself break the taciturn persona he had carefully constructed through the years. That…and there was no way he was going to let Cloud know of his own anxieties that he had kept hidden for so long from everyone. He'd never admit it, but he wasn't comfortable being in his own apartment alone. He put it down to getting too used to having another person living with him after three years of being on his own. He knew that the real reason was because he was being entrusted with such important information while there was a double-agent around. It made him uneasy knowing that he didn't have Cloud for back-up if something went wrong.

–_Hyne, I'm over-thinking this. It's just a simple case of guarding a disc that's no bigger than my hand. What could possibly go-_

"Leon!" No sooner as he heard that, he felt a huge weight fall onto his shoulder. He damn near yelled in surprise, but his SeeD instinct was to jab his attacker in the gut since he was unarmed. A startled 'ooph' echoed in his ears. "Ow ow ow ow. You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Axel! Don't startle me like that!" Leon yelled at the redhead that was currently nursing his stomach.

"You're so uptight," Axel grumbled, a peeved expression on his face. "Anyway, you up for some fun tonight? This place is boring the hell outta me."

"Do realise that unlike you, I actually take my orders seriously," Leon pointedly said, having every intention of walking away.

"Aww c'mon. Just because we've got an order doesn't mean we can't go out for a bit of drinking, bit of dancing-"

"I am _**not**_ going to the West Wing with you." And with that, Leon hoped that would be the last he'd hear of that. The last time he went to the West Wing with Axel, it ended with copious amounts of alcohol in his system, a terrible hangover and the realisation that he had done something very unlike him.

"And the Ice Prince strikes again…"

"Hmph. Honestly, you'd think by now that after three years of refusing your invitations that you would get the-" He paused suddenly as an idea came to him. Maybe he didn't have to be alone in the apartment tonight.

"Hmm? Leon? You alright?"

"You know, I've had a change of heart," Leon suddenly said, turning around on his heel. "Do you mind coming over to my apartment tonight? I'd feel safer knowing I had back-up in case someone breaks in."

"Huh? I thought Cloud would be with you."

"He's taking some tests with the SOLDIER technicians tonight. I won't be able to collect him until morning."

"Talk about bad timing."

"I know…Anyway, you don't mind do you?" If Leon had been anyone else, he guessed this was the point that he'd use either the most pathetic look or the 'fair-damsel-in-distress' look. But Leon is not just anyone else; he resorts to the 'help-me-or-you-are-going-to-regret-saying-no' look. To the cadets and his underlings, this would be what earned him the moniker of 'Leonhart the Devil'.

"Of course not!" Axel grinned, having learned since a long time ago that it was better to go along with Leon than to dare cross swords with him. "Always willing to help! Though…we could-"

"My answer is still a very emphatic 'No'."

"Ice Prince strikes once more. Sheesh, you just don't know how to have fun."

"If you want fun, bring your own party. Just don't make a mess on my floors," Leon warned. "Now if you excuse me, I have cadets to train."

"Don't you mean torture?" Axel laughed.

"Same thing, different word," was the haughty response. Needless to say, the poor cadets truly did get the brunt of Leon's cover-up to hide his anxieties; they had about ten laps around the training centre, fighting any monster that dared to attack them. Captain Glacier and the rest of the medical team were not amused by the injuries of varying degrees of seriousness. Fortunately, there wasn't anything too serious.

* * *

He had pretty much all but forgotten about his 'bring your own fun' comment by the time he got home at approximately 1700hrs, 19 December 3500. In the hour and a half that had passed, he had showered, changed into some more casual clothes (black tracksuit bottoms and a loose baggy blue shirt), put the disc into a safe hiding place i.e. a compartment in the desk in his bedroom, and was now reading the latest novel Zexion had been kind enough to send to him before he set off for Balamb. The Hacker Agent had good taste; this time it was a suspense novel from Setzer Gabbiani, infamous for being a playboy, but more well-known for being one of the few that could man a military air-galleon on his own during his spell in the military. Leon had to admit, rather grudgingly, that Gabbiani had a way with words.

So there he was, enjoying what he assumed to be a rather quiet evening, albeit lonely seeing as Axel had yet to make an appearance, when he gets an incessant buzzing from his doorbell. So much for a quiet night. Getting up and moving towards the intercom, he clicked one of the many buttons on the interface to ring up a monitor with Axel's mug on it.

"Yo! I bring gifts!" He lifted up six-pack of beer. "Times two!" And another one was lifted. Leon frowned with annoyance.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked with a clipped voice.

"No, Leon. I'm trying to make the most of an otherwise boring night. Nothing wrong having a drink while we stare at each other mindlessly right?"

"If this is the opening line you give to every woman you set your eyes on, your bedside manner better make up for it."

"Aww Leon, you _know_ what my bedside manner is like."

Leon flushed furiously at that. Twice in one day…He really needed to not fall for these traps. "Just get in!" He slammed the monitor off and pressed the enter button. He did not need any of his neighbours to hear about that one time escapade he had with Axel. He collapsed onto one of the chairs that were at the dining table, sighing in annoyance. "Seriously…what is his problem today?"

* * *

Axel was well into his second can while Leon was still sipping at his first. Somehow the redhead had managed to persuade him to watch some TV drama that Leon cared very little for. Something about forensic scientists or other from the looks of it, though he questioned some of the methods being shown on screen. Axel didn't really care though; he seemed more interest in the plotline, or rather, the implied sexual connotations between the lines.

"Is sex the only thing on your mind?" Leon drawled, looking at him with a bored expression.

"Yes, yes it is Leon," Axel grinned, giving him a thumb's up. "Especially since I'm not meeting one of my many, many conquests."

"Which amounts to zero I believe," Leon shot back.

"Ah, you're so cruel sometimes." He suddenly forced Leon's beer can to his mouth, other hand gripping the back of his head and pulling it back so that the pure amber liquid would cascade into his body. "Come on now baby, drink up so I can get the old Squall out!"

"Ca't breefff!" Leon struggled against the onslaught of alcohol. He lashed out quickly, kicking Axel in the gut with incredible precision despite being half drowned. "Hyne are you trying to kill me now?!"

Axel didn't answer, nursing a sore stomach again while gripping a half empty beer can. Leon sighed, noticing that there was beer splashes on his carpet. Well, he guessed it was due for a clean at some point anyway. "Honestly Leon," Axel groaned. "It's like you're programmed to attack me right there."

"Feel lucky that I'm not crushing your family jewels right now," Leon stoically replied. He looked down and reached out for another can since most of his first one had now disappeared in one fell swoop. "Another round?" Axel looked up with surprise.

"You're offering?"

"We might as well get rid as much as we can now. I don't really fancy having any around the apartment once Cloud's back."

"Ahhh, being abstinent to alcohol around him, huh?"

"Nothing as noble as that. I just don't want him to find out about it for now. I don't even know what he's like if he goes berserk." He passed one to Axel. "Here."

"Thanks." A click and hiss announced that the can had been opened. Leon opened one for himself too. It couldn't hurt just to relax. When was the last time he just spent time with someone he considered a close friend anyway? He almost jumped when he felt a small bump against his can, a brush of the back of fingers coming with it. "Whelp, to a long night of absolutely nothing interesting happening."

"I second that." He truly did hope for that.

* * *

Beer Can Count. Axel: 6. Leon: 4.

And both of them were holding the last two cans now, though they seemed more interested in laughing like hooligans at some old film called 'Jackass'. It was plotless, pointless, but desperately funny when you were as drunk as they were. After all, there's nothing funny than seeing a man getting his meat and two veg paintballed into oblivion.

"That's some funny shit," Axel laughed uproariously. His hand was wrapped around Leon's shoulders amiably, almost too comfortable for it to be considered just friendly. The brunet, pretty much out of it now, was just letting it happen, his cold personality forgotten as a more relaxed and warmer side of him came out. He was laughing too, a truly genuine laugh, while the credits rolled. He looked over to the digital clock on his side, deciding against putting it on hologram since it wasn't too far away. Nearly midnight. Amazing how time just seemed to fly by once coupled with a fake cop show, twelve beers and an old film about a couple of idiots pulling off stupid stunts. He shuddered when he felt Axel's fingers tickle the underside of his jaw.

"Axel, what are you doing?"

"Hmm, you seemed to like that last time."

"Last time, I was drunk, needy and vulnerable," Leon groaned, part of his mind screaming at him to push Axel away. The other part was purring like a kitten. He felt a shift of weight on the sofa, soon followed by the weight of another leaning against his back and an arm wrapping around his waist. "Stop it…" Leon whispered, but he didn't sound distressed. Those long, bony fingers were still tickling his jaw. Hyne did Axel know which buttons to press.

"Geez, are you _purring_?"

"I am not." _–Lies. Lies. Lies you drunk slut_, his mind couldn't help but mockingly sing. He cared not for that little voice in his head anymore; it sounded like it was just as drunk as he was if not more. He made a small, breathy sound when he felt Axel's hand trail southwards. Some part of his mind must still have been sober. He had quickly turned around instinctively, putting a hand on Axel's chest to separate them. Although his grey-blue eyes were glazed over lightly from alcohol, they still looked up at Axel with pseudo-sternness. "You want this, right?"

"This?" His green gaze followed Leon's other hand as it slowly, almost painfully slow, travelled down his being to explain what the brunet had meant. He smirked, nodding his head. "Yeah. _That_."

Leon's lips puckered slightly, looking like he was carefully considering this proposition. His hand on Axel, however, had taken to doing a little expedition around his chest. Axel could feel chills going down his spine; he knew Leon could be quite the cock-tease when he wanted to be. He moved his hips down as if to pin the other to the sofa, foreseeing that this would make the brunet try to wriggle out since he didn't like being overpowered.

As he predicted, Leon did try to wriggle out, his hips rubbing against the redhead's in a way that could be read as sensual implications. Leon's unwillingness to be dominated was one of the brunet's attractive points. Axel managed to grab his wrists and pull them up above his head, keeping them restrained. He leant over to the point their noses were just millimetres away from brushing against each other. Grey-blue eyes met bright green orbs in that instant, both challenging the other to dare try to push their way either towards or away from each other.

In other words, this was the allegorical cat and mouse game. Only thing was, it wasn't entirely clear of who the mouse was and who the cat was. Axel was fairly confident that he was the cat in this case. He leaned in about as far as Leon would allow him to, close enough to his ear, emitting a very taunting purr into the brunet's ear. Leon shuddered at the sound.

"Copycat," Leon rumbled.

"You love it really." A lick to the shell of his ear. Damn, Axel was on a roll tonight. He didn't know whether to be flattered that Axel actually remembered Leon's magic 'cum buttons' (as the redhead called them), or worried that Axel had remembered them at all after two and a half years. _–Who cares?_, his usually calm voice of reason laughed manically. "How long has it been?" Axel asked into his ear; his hand had managed to snake its way under the brunet's loose shirt, palming each muscle it came into contact with.

"Two and a half years," Leon breathed, eyes closing at the touch. "Give or take."

"Two and a half years of total celibacy?!" Axel had pulled away, looking at the brunet as if he were a madman. With that pull away the body massage had gone with it. Leon frowned at that, unhappy with the event.

"Yes. Now get back here," Leon muttered, putting both hands around Axel's neck and forcing him back down. "I was getting comfortable." Axel didn't look convinced but his hand returned to its work on Leon's upper body. The brunet had to contain the want to moan when he felt a cold pair of fingers tweak a rapidly becoming perky nipple.

"If it's been that long, maybe we shouldn't…"

"Axel Johansson, you had better not leave me hanging now or I swear to Hyne I'm going to hang you by your testicles out on my balcony," Leon threatened, a half-animalistic growl escaping him. He really was getting hot now; when hot, he had a pretty hellish mean streak develop in his otherwise perfectly calm demeanour. And Leon didn't make empty threats. Axel leaned in a little bit more (now their noses were touching) and whispered quietly, "You haven't used that bit for a long time though, right?"

Leon could only narrow his eyes and furrow his eyebrows. "You give me that 'I'll be gentle' shit and I'll break your balls. I'm not a woman." And that was the confirmation that Axel needed. His lips uncurled into a large toothy grin; Leon vaguely thought it matched Alice's Cheshire Cat's grin.

"Alright then," Axel smirked lightly.

"One thing though."

"What's that?"

"No kissing."

Leon wondered if that was an odd request to make; Axel seemed fairly surprised by it. To the redhead's credit, he just tapped Leon's bottom lip as if to seal a promise. "First time I've been asked, but a promise is a promise." And just like that, Leon felt his shirt being pushed up, cold air caressing painfully pert nipples and goosebumps prickling his skin. A warm, wet tongue flicked lightly against one, making the brunet's back arch against the sofa. Hyne…was foreplay always this good? The foreign wet muscle travelled down further, stroking places that hadn't been touched in this way for a long time. Leon by this point had brought a fist to his mouth, biting down on it to stop himself from letting out anything that might sound unmanly. He heard a dry chuckle escape from behind the head of gelled red hair, a green eye looking up at him with a cocky smirk.

"Silent as ever, huh?" Leon didn't like that overly confident look on the other's face, deciding to take matters into his own hands when he, with the graceful accuracy of a predatory cougar, managed to push the red head off him, getting him down to the floor. Axel, however, managed to grab him by the hips, pulling the brunet down with him. He almost felt sorry for the redhead; landing on the wooden floor while having a brunet that was probably slightly heavier than him -judging solely on how stick-thin Axel looked- couldn't have been comfortable.

Almost felt sorry for him though. Despite probably sustaining a sizeable bruise, Axel still looked like a cat that had just found its way into the dairy factory and a large colony of mice living inside it. Plus, the position they were in gave Axel access to Leon's behind if his long arms reached far enough: instant 'topping' death in Leon's view. "Why Leon, I didn't know you were so eager!" Axel exclaimed with mock-astonishment.

"Axel, just shut u-ahhhhhh!" Leon's eyes went as wide as saucers, trying to escape the alien object that had just inserted itself into his…_unmentionable place_. When it wiggled in the velvety warmth, Leon couldn't help but squirm uncomfortable.

"Thought as much," Axel said absently, sitting up while Leon was preoccupied. His finger was still wiggling about inside Leon's innards, while he reapplied his tongue to the soft flesh of Leon's neck. The brunet looked about just ready to explode, though he still refused to vocalise how he was feeling. He clawed into the skin of the redhead's back, leaving angry red marks in his fingers' wake when they slipped and slid in a desperate attempt to stay sitting up. They both knew that Leon was fighting a losing battle to stay in control. Axel leaned in up against the other's ear, whispering into it: "Hey, wanna move elsewhere?"

If Leon could talk, he'd probably lay down some backtalk to the other. As it was, he just dumbly nodded. Having sex on the floor was not _**exactly**_the most comfortable thing to do. They pulled away from each other, it becoming very clear to them both the effect that their prior fooling around was; although Axel was being constrained by the tough fabric of his jeans, Leon's very, very apparent erection was standing proud within the loose fabric of his tracksuit bottoms. His hand covered it modestly, probably for the first time showing his embarrassment at being seen like this after so long. It didn't help matters when Axel took the hand away. "Don't be so uptight."

"Excuse me for not exactly being confident about this."

"Seriously, Leon, you need to get laid."

"I believe you're in the process of that."

"Exactly." A grab at the brunet's wrist alerted him that they were moving elsewhere. "Come on."

The rest seemed to be just a huge blur in Leon's mind, though he managed to just about piece together what was going on. Axel had got them into the bedroom; they continued the foreplay (and if the taste in his mouth was anything to go by, then he guessed there was oral going on too); now their clothes had pretty much been haphazardly strewn across the floor and bed, both of them panting heavily as a light sheen glistened on their skin in the light from the outside world.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other in the whole process, and Leon didn't once make a loud sound to announce whether he was in pain or in the midst of pleasure. Words and sounds weren't really needed though; his hands very carefully, almost hesitantly, slid around Axel's slim frame, feeling the bones of the other's spine. Axel's bony fingers slid down to his hips, his body sliding up in between Leon's legs. A silent nod of consent was all the redhead needed. A silent nod was what he got.

The brunet cringed and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the other slip in all too slowly for his liking, his fingers digging into pale flesh. Axel grunted lightly in response, clawing at the other's thighs as he made the first careful thrust.

The redhead knew he wouldn't get a response from the other; Leon had too much pride to allow himself to be seen or heard moaning by anyone. It didn't matter though; the small grunts and pants coming from behind clenched teeth was more than enough for his satisfaction, not to mention the rhythmic pounding of the bed against the faux-brick wall. Even the slightest glimmer of pure unadulterated gratification on Leon's face, no matter how fleeting it was, told the redhead that he was doing a damn good job.

With the little experience he had with Leon, he knew the brunet was as tough to please here like he was during and after working hours. Taking those small sounds and fleeting expressions as praise, his actions became faster, rougher and deeper. To his surprise, Leon actually let out one baying moan at a particularly hasty thrust, a squelch accompanying it as Axel stopped himself in fear of having been a bit too violent in their excitement. To this, the brunet just started rocking his hips against the other's, his inner muscles contracting and relaxing in time to each push and pull. The move put Axel over the edge. With the last couple of thrusts, Axel was spent. Leon's body went taut, only to collapse again seconds later.

They couldn't remember much after that, of whether they collapsed into a drunken slumber or if they had another round. The only thing that Leon could safely say was…the night was unforgettable in the worst sense possible.

* * *

Smoke.

If there was one thing that annoyed Leon no ends was when someone lit a cigarette in his smoke-free haven. And more often than not, the prime suspect was Axel. Despite having a horribly throbbing sore ass, he was going to yell at Axel for lighting up in his bedroom when he heard the redhead grumble in frustration: "Where is the damn thing?!"

Leon froze in his spot on the bed, trying to figure out where the redhead was. He sounded a pretty fair distance away from the bed…and it was coming closer from the window where his desk was. _–No…he couldn't be…_ He listened harder. Shuffling paper; the sound of drawers being opened carefully but with impatience too; the occupants of said drawers being disorganized in a desperate search for something.

–_Shit…_

For cases such as this, Leon always had a handgun secreted in his bedside table. And it was a gun with a Thunder Bullet in it. Not powerful enough to kill unless targeting specific areas, but enough to leave a large amount of damage on the target. The last thing Leon wanted was to kill someone in his own home. He also had a pair of electro-magnetic handcuffs hidden away with the gun to help him subdue any intruder…he had hoped that he wouldn't have to use either in his life. Apparently the Fates had other ideas.

Timing his move to the sound of another drawer being opened to be rechecked, Leon grabbed the gun and the cuffs, concealing them under the covers when he felt that he might have been spotted. He covered his tracks by letting out a small sleep-like groan. Axel had stopped in his tracks for a moment. He started again once sure Leon was 'asleep'.

Leon took his chance to strike. He sat up, cocked the handgun's hammer and pointed it at Axel. The redhead froze in his spot, having heard the click that the handgun had produced. The brunet hesitated for a while, but he knew…he knew that he couldn't let the double-agent get away.

"Get up."

Axel complied, slowly standing up. His hands went behind his head, showing that he was unarmed. Leon noted that Axel at least had the decency to put his jeans back on; maybe he planned on a fast getaway once he got what he wanted.

"Walk over to the wall and put your hands on the wall."

"I'm pretty sure you'd rather my hands were-"

"Don't you dare fucking well tell me how to do my job!" Leon shouted, trying his hardest not to let the reality of the situation sink just yet. He had a job to do. He'd think over what had happened later. To Axel's credit, he stayed silent after that.

It didn't feel real though as he walked towards the tall figure leaning against his bedroom wall, naked as the day he was born, holding a firearm in one hand a pair of handcuffs in the other. It felt surreal knowing that this man he was putting those cuffs on was what he might call his closest friend. It was bizarre telling the criminal to sit tight while he got changed, and that he better not make any movements otherwise those cuffs were going to give him the shock of his life when they weren't trying to cut off the blood supply to his hands.

It was almost as if he was seeing Seifer's face falling away all over again, and no matter how much he tried to grasp to the reason why it was happening, he could never reach it. Only hours ago they were just watching mindless TV to stave off the boredom of guarding classified information, relaxing with each other in a way Leon hadn't done for a long time because he threw himself into work. Now he was calling the Garden's 'graveyard shift' team, calmly as ever, to send over a group to arrest the caught double-agent.

And all through this neither of them had said a word to each other. It was just too much for Leon to face Axel, and it was vice versa for Axel. They stayed silent during the wait for the team to arrive, Axel sitting on the sofa with his hands behind his back, Leon leaning against his kitchenette's counter. Or at least, Leon wished they stayed silent.

"Hey…Leon…"

"What…?" Leon's voice was calm; too calm.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, or to even listen to what my reason was. But…" A pregnant pause followed by a small sound of uncertainty. "I'm sorry. For using you."

Leon said nothing, refusing to let himself break in front of Axel. He just gave him a cold stare.

The silence didn't last forever. The Garden Team finally arrived, all of them looking at Axel in shock when they realised that he was who they were coming for. Their shock was short-lived as they took him off Leon's hands, thanking the SeeD Captain for subduing the 'criminal' for them. Leon just nodded his head, not even looking at Axel. He knew what would happen to the redhead.

Tough interrogation depending on what level they were allowed access to by the Garden officials, no higher than level five (which allowed physical abuse if necessary). After that, if Axel stayed silent, he'd be put into a holding cell to await for the process to be repeated over and over again until he did talk. When he did, it was inevitable that he'd be court-martialled. Thankfully, executions had long since been outlawed, but that didn't mean Axel would be safe. He'd probably get a life sentence in a maximum security prison.

A part of him wished that he did listen to Axel. That he'd talk to him, find out why he was double-crossing them. He couldn't now.

And finally, the reality of the situation sank in. He had sex with the double-agent, putting himself at risk and the data. Said double-agent was a friend. And now he had pretty much sent his friend to his doom all due thanks to a handgun with a Thunder Bullet, a pair of electro-magnetic handcuffs and a phone call to the Garden.

He sank to the floor and -for the first time in a long while- he screamed in anguish.


	12. Aftermath

**A/N: **I'm so nice to you guys aren't I? Even in the midst of trying to write two essays before this Friday, I still manage to get an update in. =w= This is the problem with being a writer; when the flow starts, it's hard to say no to it.

Anyway, despairing of myself aside, thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far! I mean wow, 12 chapters in the space of nearly two months. At this rate Ever After is gonna be done by the end of the year (provided it doesn't turn out to be as long as HUS...)

Please read, review and enjoy! Review mostly, for they are my Thai Noodle Salad (yeah, still dieting...)

* * *

He was filthy. He couldn't help but think that of himself as he walked around like a zombie in the halls of Esthar Garden. He thought back to what had happened after Axel had been taken away by the authorities.

He had screamed, collapsing into some fetal position, grabbing his legs and burying his face into his knees. He was like that until the first light of dawn streamed past the unblemished skyscrapers of the city. When he was done with that small breakdown, he had almost too calmly began his day; got in the shower, forcibly cleansing himself of all the dirt and grime of the night. He must've done it at least three times or more; he looked like a shrivelled prune by the time he got out. He skipped breakfast, changed into his uniform and made the commute to the Garden. Now he was keeping his promise to Cloud, probably the only good deed he had done so far today.

"Leon!" Cloud greeted when the brunet finally appeared in the SOLDIER technicians' facility. Almost like an overgrown puppy, the blond was rushing to the SeeD's side, looking incredibly pleased that he didn't have to stay a minute longer with Shalua. Said technician smiled weakly at Leon; she knew. The news of Axel's arrest was bound to spread like wildfire.

"Well, everything seems to be in tip-top shape with Cloud," Shalua reported. "No abnormalities or results we believe are inadequate. Have to say, I might not like the man, but Hojo definitely knew what he was doing."

"That's good," Leon stoically replied. "Hope he wasn't too much of a handful."

"Well, when it came to injections he was a bit spooked out, but other than that he behaved himself." He noticed that look in Shalua's face; she wanted to ask if he was alright, if he needed to sit down and talk about what happened.

That was the last thing Leon wanted to do. "Thanks. I'll take him off your hands." Her face fell lightly, but she nodded.

"Cloud's next check-up will be in about four months. Just the modus operandi with prototypes. You know the drill."

"Yeah. Excuse me." He turned around, walking straight past Cloud. The blond gave out a surprised grunt, immediately following the brunet. He had managed to perfect the "two paces behind" rule that Leon had instated. But Leon wouldn't speak to him, thinking of only what to do next. Maybe there was paperwork to be done in his office. Maybe there was a schedule of what he was supposed to do today. Wasn't today the day he trained the few brave cadets how to wield a gunblade?

"Leon? Are you alright?" Cloud's hand found itself resting on the brunet's shoulder.

"Get off," Leon growled, instantly reminded of that arm around his shoulder that night. Cloud took his hand back slowly; he could only imagine what the expression was like. Confused most likely; maybe hurt.

"Leon?" Cloud asked again. "Did…something happen?"

He couldn't say he was surprised that Cloud hadn't heard; most SOLDIERs were out of the loop because they didn't gossip like the human SeeDs. Those that did know more often than not knew what was going on via the SeeD they were assigned to protect.

"It's none of your concern."

"But you're upset. Of course I'm going to worry about you." As Leon's pace began to quicken, so to did Cloud's. "If someone's hurt you, tell me and I'll go and-"

"There's nothing you can do Cloud! Now just drop it!"

What happened next, nothing could have prepared him for it. Cloud was suddenly beside him, grabbing a hold of his shoulders. The move might've been deemed as pretty innocent, maybe with a hint of desperation for the brunet to stop and talk, but to Leon, it had other connotations. He tried to push the Fenrir model away but it was almost like trying to push a brick wall now that the blond was standing firmly. "Leon, please. I'm worried. Did something happen last night?" It dawned on the blond that Leon had been asked to do an important mission recently and since the brunet was alone…

His grip tightened, nearly digging into the SeeD captain's shoulders. "Someone got into the apartment last night?!" It was only now that he managed to detect a faint scent of another person. Masculine; burnt wood and ash with a note of spice. The scent seemed familiar to the Fenrir model…though he couldn't quite pin it down where he had smelt it before.

"Yes, and I'm fine. Will you let me go?" Leon snarled, trying to escape from the hold. He didn't want Cloud's concerns. He didn't want anyone's concerns or simpering condolences or anything else relating to the incident. He just wanted an escape. Whilst in the midst of escape though, Leon noticed Cloud's facial expression change between recognition and pure anger.

At first, Leon wasn't quite sure what was going through the Fenrir model's mind. That is, until the blond leant in a bit closer and started sniffing his neck. "Cloud?! What the hell are you-"

–_Ohhhhh, Leon_, that annoying voice in his head started, _Do you happen to remember a small titbit from Hojo's research?_

It dawned on him. One of the other animalistic traits Cloud had was that he had an acute sense of smell like a wolf. Which meant… "Cloud…?"

"What. Did. He. Do. To. You?" Cloud growled, each word stressed with fury. His fingers were starting to dig into his shoulders.

"Cloud, let go of me right now," Leon ordered.

"What did Axel do to you?" Cloud asked again, his voice getting louder by the minute. Leon had to admit that he was impressed with Cloud later when they had both calmed down. Right now though, he was more terrified of being found out.

"It's none of your concern. Now let me go."

"It _is_ my concern!" Cloud yelled. A small gathering of cadets, a few lower ranked SeeDs and one or two SOLDIERs were now watching. "If he's hurt you-"

"Let go!" Leon yelled. He knew there was only one way to get the Fenrir to stop right here and now. "You're hurting me!" And as if by magic, Cloud immediately let go as if he had been handling a hot iron, pupils that had been contracted in rage suddenly dilating at the possibility he had hurt the one person he was meant to protect. If he were to be honest, Leon might have said that he wasn't in complete pain; just that his shoulders had a bit of a sting from where Cloud's nails had dug in. But he decided to milk it by rolling his shoulders and rubbing them with his hands. The expression on the blond's face was now of pure guilt. "I don't want to discuss what happened. Not here, and not now." He turned to face the crowd that were still watching, glaring at them angrily. "Haven't you got better things to do?" he snapped.

With immediate effect, the crowd dispersed, going about their usual business. No one wanted to incur the wrath of "Leonhart the Devil". With a small grumble, he started walking again, not waiting for Cloud to follow. The blond did though, but his steps seemed a little more aggressive. For the most part, they were both silent.

"What did he do to you?" Cloud asked again once they were in the relative safety of Leon's office.

"I think we established the fact that I don't want to talk about it," Leon retorted, going into his in-tray and having a look through the paperwork he had been given. Mostly relating to training the cadets and a few missions some of the SeeDs under his command reporting back.

"But I can smell _him_ all over you," Cloud growled.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"It _is_ something for me to worry about!" Cloud's hand thumped against the desk with so much force it had left a somewhat sizeable dent in the metallic surface. Leon looked down at it with an unfazed expression.

"That is going to cost me since you're my SOLDIER."

"Leon!" Cloud scowled, getting a lot closer to the brunet. His face changed again as the scent reached the blond's sensitive nose.

"If this is all you're going to talk about, then I want you to-"

"You mated with him?!" Leon froze in his spot, the word 'shit' repeating in his mind over and over as if it were on a looping soundtrack. He composed himself quickly, straining to keep his voice level and calm.

"Cloud, would you please-" He was broken off mid-sentence again when Cloud suddenly pinned him against the desk, an iron-grip latching securely around his wrists. The brunet struggled against the fleshy bonds, for a moment actually scared for his life. "Cloud! Stop it!" The blond seemed deaf to his words though, blue eyes flashing with an anger Leon had never seen before. He struggled harder to get away, not knowing what the other would do if things continued like this.

This felt all too familiar to him for some reason. All too real. All too frightening. Cloud leant down, looking like he was just about ready to mark territory…or to bite down and possibly kill him. "If you fucking dare try your luck, I'll tear you limb from limb!" Leon screamed, jerking his leg up in the delicate area between the blond's legs. Cloud howled like a wounded beast, backing away suddenly. Leon sat up swiftly, ready to continue but the look on Cloud's face stopped him.

Cloud, despite being in pain, was hunched over. He looked guilty. _–So he should be_, he had thought, but it still didn't make him feel any easier about this. He sighed, counting to ten to calm himself down. "I don't know what happened just then but…I'd prefer it if you kept your distance for now. I for one would rather like to keep my head where it is."

Cloud just nodded his head, not looking up into the other's face. He soon stood up, apparently recovered from Leon's kick, though he did limp his way out of the office. He'd probably stand by the door. Where else was he going to go?

Where else could he go without causing concern? Despite everything, everyone still wasn't sure what the Fenrir was really thinking. Or what he was truly capable of.

"…was I too harsh on him?" Leon wondered, looking down into his hand. "I know it was probably just instinct but…he really was worried."

Outside, Leon had no idea just how much Cloud was hating himself for trying to assert ownership over the brunet. With a tightly clenched fist, the Fenrir model promised himself that he would never let the beast inside him take over like that ever again silently. He'd rather die then actually be the one to harm the SeeD.

* * *

Ever since the early hours of the morning, there had been talk and rumours circulating about Freelance Captain Axel Johansson's arrest. No one really knew the full details accept for the ones dealing with the arrest themselves, and they had been put on strict orders to not say a word about it. It was just when a few choice members of Shinra's 'investigative' service appeared in Esthar Garden that the rumours became wilder and the gossiping voices multiplied.

When Vincent Valentine appeared, everyone knew that there was some sort of trouble going on. A senior member of the Turks only got involved in something that was considered too big for a mere rookie. Valentine was about as senior as they come if you didn't include Tseng, the head of the Turks.

Axel had found out firsthand why a senior member was getting involved. It was a little-known fact that Valentine was incredibly talented when it came to interrogations; especially when he had two people who weren't above using violence flanking each side of him.

It was just Axel's luck that the Garden officials had allowed for a level four interrogation. Violence was kept to a minimum -maybe one or two punches, and self-defence measures in case the prisoner tried to fight- but either head dunking into a trough a water or tightening up the electromagnetic cuffs on his wrists was legal. The two Turks helping out Valentine were pretty happy with this, or at least the redhead was; the bald, darkly coloured man with him was keeping an extremely straight face throughout.

So far though, Axel was just having to deal with a far tighter than usual grip around his wrist. This wasn't gonna make him break. Besides, he was trained for these kind of situations; as long as he felt that he gained nothing from speaking, they were going to have to cut him open to get him to talk. And with Kairi still in Organization hands, he really knew that it wouldn't be in his best interest to talk.

"Hmm, still not talking huh?" Vincent murmured, watching him with dark crimson eyes. There were rumours that Vincent was once a powerful modified SOLDIER over fifty years ago, having been recruited by Shinra after his stint in the Sorceress War for sheer power and intelligence. Axel guessed that would explain the odd coloured eyes and his own…take on the Turk uniform, but he wasn't one to listen to rumours.

Besides, there was no way that the Turk would ever let his more darker side out when he had subordinates with him. He wouldn't want to endanger them.

"Sorry sunshine, I don't think these cuffs are tight enough," Axel grinned, looking like he was immensely enjoying this.

"Cecil did say you would be a tough nut to crack…"

"Can't we just beat the dude up?" the redhead with him groaned, his nightstick tapping against his shoulder. Axel recognised him vaguely; he believed his name was Reno. The guy next to him was Rude, or at least he thought it was something along those lines. It was a long time ago when he saw them at a SeeD agent training exercise; if you could get past the cream of the crop of the Turks, then you were pretty much able to get past anything the enemy threw at you. Or at least, that's what the bigwigs at the SeeD headquarters believed.

"Reno, ask again and you two can beat the living crap out of each other outside," Vincent grumbled, glaring at the red-haired ponytail sporting Turk. So he was right about the name. Good to know. Vincent turned back to Axel. "So tell me Axel, why betray SeeD to a bunch of extremists?"

"Well, let's just say the Organization has a better dental coverage than SeeD does," Axel joked, making light of the situation. The flat stare he got from Vincent was all that he got; Vincent Valentine was a guy that was a master at controlling his emotions. Reno looked just about agitated enough to hit him with that overgrown baton of his. Rude was…well, being Rude. Pokerfaced as ever.

Vincent didn't give the orders for a tightening though. "Axel, you're not making it easy for yourself by acting like a wise guy here," the onyx-haired man sighed, pulling at the neck of his tattered red cloak slightly.

"Oh c'mon, we're just having friendly banter Vinny," Axel replied. "After all, we've spent so much quality time together now, it seems stiff to refer to each other by surname and rank and act all professional now."

Vincent's eyes had narrowed at the nickname. Somehow, Axel had a feeling that what was going through the Turk's mind was how he wished he hadn't tried to appear so friendly. "You have got to be…" he started, rubbing his temple.

"One of a kind amongst all the others? Yup, I take pride in that."

"I was thinking more along the lines of the most infuriatingly charming prisoner I've ever come across."

"Aww, you shouldn't have." Axel then grunted slightly in pain when he felt the cuffs tighten again.

"Reno!" Vincent barked. "I didn't give the word!"

"Hand slipped," Reno defended innocently, looking like he could charm baby birds out of their nests. Axel knew better; well, guess there was a different limit for everyone. It just so happened the one in charge of cranking up the power in the cuffs owned the shortest fuse of the lot. Oh well…

"Cheers mate," Axel grunted, grinning and bearing with the pain. "Could be a little tighter though."

"Reno, don't react to it," Vincent ordered, frowning lightly. "We can't do anything if the prisoner is unwilling to-"

"Hold that thought Vincent," the Commander's voice echoed in the room. Axel didn't think the sound of Cecil Harvey's voice could sound any sweeter. The Commander swept into the room, dark blue eyes taking in the situation. "I don't think torturing him within an inch of his life is going to open him up." He smiled lightly. "Axel's the best when it comes to withholding information during interrogations."

"Oh yeah?" Reno challenged. His partner gave him a warning look; Vincent just ignored him.

"Yes. Try to threaten him a bit if you want to test that theory."

The Turk seemed to consider it, weighing up his options. After only a minute's deliberation, he suddenly seemed to make to thwack Axel right in the forehead. The nightstick was mere millimetres away from his face, electricity pulsing up and down it with a low hum.

Axel didn't even flinch. Reno just stared at him in shock. A low chuckle escaped from the Commander. "As you can see, you can threaten him, torture him or try to hurt him all you want, but he'll never talk. He's been trained not to even under extreme pressure."

"So why allow us to come over?" Vincent asked.

"Just a bit of punishment really," the Commander admitted. "He should be grateful that the Headmaster petitioned for a level four rather than going for a level five as first suggested."

"What? So our job was just to wear him down for you chumps?"

"Reno, don't be rude," the tall bald man muttered. You couldn't tell if he was angry himself since his eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Thanks for your time gentlemen. I hope you don't mind staying for a little longer." The Commander simply breezed past the two Turks, standing beside Vincent with his arms crossed over. "What am I going to do with you Axel?" he sighed, shaking his head as if despairing over a naughty child. Axel looked away slightly.

"Well, you seem to know what you're going to do with me so I don't know why you're asking."

"What went wrong Axel? The least we could have taught you was to have some integrity."

"When you're an Assassin Agent, integrity is just a word," Axel retorted. "No honour among crooks and all that."

"You make it sound like you regret becoming part of that branch."

"Maybe I do, but I pretty much failed as your run-off-the-mill SeeD. Why flail a dead horse when you can specialise in something like assassination, right?"

The Commander gave him a sideways smile. "So you didn't feel a sense of shame when you screwed Leonhart over?" Axel really did flinch at that, surprising the Turks. Commander Harvey knew that there was one severe weakness in Axel's psyche; once bonded with anyone, the redhead did feel a sense of strong loyalty to them. If he betrayed them, he really would be feeling the guilt much more deeply than he would let on.

"Now that wasn't fair," Axel muttered, closing his eyes lightly. "Don't think I enjoyed doing it."

"I know you well enough Axel. You find it difficult to betray anyone you feel a certain amount of loyalty to. Leon just happens to be the one you trust with your very life and thus the most difficult to imagine as just another face in the crowd. Am I right so far?"

"Bingo." Damn did the Commander know just what made him tick.

"Then your sister comes into this equation too."

"Don't bring her into this," Axel growled.

"She's already been brought into this. I have reason to believe that the Organization kidnapped her. Am I correct in my assumption?" Axel only nodded in confirmation, though it was grudgingly so. "Axel, if you don't talk now, they'll only kill her off. She's useless to them if you're locked up for a long time, not to mention they'll consider her a threat with the knowledge she may have acquired. However, if you do talk, we may find a way to rescue her. You have to trust us on that. We want to help you Axel."

"Trust…and help…" Axel murmured, a half-hearted sarcastic laugh escaping him. "Just like Dollet trusted Radiant Garden to come help them if they were in trouble?" The Commander said nothing, his ghostly face just watching him. "Don't talk to me about trust and help in the same sentence when I know all too well that your precious Royal Circle won't do anything that'll burst their little bubble unless there's something in it for them!"

"Axel, what happened at Dollet was regrettable but our hands were-"

"Don't excuse them," Axel hissed. "If they weren't so two faced, Dollet would still be around! Kairi wouldn't be paralyzed or fighting for her life! My family wouldn't be dead!"

"…it's not an excuse, but ten years ago, during the Siege of Dollet, the Royal Circle was in the midst of a crisis," the Commander slowly stated, keeping his voice calm so not to further agitate Axel. He knew that Dollet was a very sore spot for the SeeD Agent.

"Crisis," Axel snorted. "What? They ran out of money?"

"The previous Prince took ill," the Commander calmly responded. "Critically ill in fact." He looked down slightly. "It's the Royal Circle's best kept secret."

"Secret?"

"No one was to know…that the previous Prince was possibly dying. It might have caused a panic outside the Royal Circle." He sighed. "Especially since Prince Noctis was only a child when it happened. Having a child on the throne, it's to be expected there was going to be ructions."

"What do you mean by that?" Axel asked, calming down slightly.

"There was a major power struggle within the Circle. It was between the Caelum family and the Flueret family." Anyone who kept up with the gossip inside the Royal Circle would know that there was a large animosity between the two families; both had claims to ancient imperial lineage of the early days of the Radiant Garden Empire. Both had the money and power to back them up. The Caelums' were only in power because of a stronger claim and bigger guns backing them up. "SeeD can't do anything concerning foreign relations unless ordered by the Royal Circle. The High Commander at the time did take matters into his own hands but by the time all was said and done, he was dismissed from service. That takes a lot of courage to ignore the higher ups to do the right thing. You have to respect that."

Axel kept a tight lip, although considering the notion. They were right, but it didn't make him feel any less angry at them for not coming to Dollet's rescue. It didn't make him less angry at himself as well. He knew he was getting manipulated by the Organization; he wasn't stupid. The Commander sighed, leaning onto the table. "Tell you what Axel, I'll give you my solemn promise that Esthar Garden will take on the responsibility of a rescue mission. It'll be within Radiant Garden's interest because we'll be taking out a terrorist faction in the process so it won't be too hard to get permission for it."

"What good is saying that? We both know that the higher ups won't allow it."

"Because you have my word that I'll do the right thing, even if it does mean hanging up my SeeD uniform for good."

They both just looked at each other, neither one willing to let the other know what he was thinking. Axel was the one to break the silence. "What's in it for me?" he asked, intrigued to know what the SeeD Commander had to offer.

"I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

A hellish scream echoed in the jungle-like biosphere that was known as Esthar Garden's training centre. Following that was the electronic ping that signalled another death count of the monster population that were brought into the facility to train the cadets. Although the amount of monster deaths was controlled to a certain degree, a certain SeeD was purposely ignoring it. No one really wanted to try and calm him down though when he was angry enough to go on a killing spree like this, though the cadets and the younger SeeDs took this as an education as they watched from the observatory deck. Those trying to master the gunblade took up the front row, eyes alight in awe at the sheer grace and near horrific majesty of the one they called "Leonhart the Devil".

But with crowds, came gossip. Speculations over why Captain Leonhart was trying to eradicate the monsters mostly, but there were one or two wild stories about him actually coming from a long line of Sorceresses since he was a natural at using magic-infused ammo and that he was only in SeeD so that Radiant Garden could monitor him.

All just stupid wild stories meant to scare cadets, but Cloud was half way there believing it. He had seen Leon use Blizzard Bullets to best effect, not to mention the move the older cadets had dubbed "Fated Circle" was basically the delayed explosions of Fire Bullets in a protective circle around him. Hell, just watching Leon use all sorts of magic-infused ammo would be enough to make anyone think the stories were true about him.

Another death screech; that was the fifteenth Grat of the day, thirty-fifth monster slain by Leon. Cloud gulped lightly from where he was watching the action, looking like he could just about jump through the protective glass at any moment.

"What's going on here?" the sound of Instructor Trepe asked. Cloud looked over his shoulder; by now he had managed to identify the people that Leon spent the most time with. Instructor Trepe was the blonde woman in glasses with the old Cerberus model as her protector; said SOLDIER was no where to be seen though. Instead, she was with another blond with a strange tattoo on his face. Cloud vaguely remembered that this Lieutenant Dincht had a very lively personality and didn't really have a SOLDIER model to protect him; he was a master at martial arts. The SeeD was looking over the heads of the crowd to look into the training centre.

"Whoa! Leon's letting out some serious steam in there Quistis!"

"Squall?" she blinked. Cloud wondered why some people called him that. It wasn't his real name. Leon was.

Right?

She looked in as well, but she used the window the Fenrir model was looking through; the cadets and lower ranked SeeDs were still cautious of him. Down in the jungle-like area, Leon was totally surrounded by the carcasses of Grats, Caterchipillars and Bite Bugs, red-brown blood staining his bare arms, cheek, white shirt and black uniform trousers. He seemed to be taking a break now, looking around idly before sheathing his gunblade into its holster. Quistis just shook her head. Zell took a sharp breath before whistling in admiration. "Dude, the Garden officials are gonna be _pissed_."

"Why's that?" Cloud asked, unable to keep silent for much longer. Quistis looked over to him with Zell just continued to watch in awe with the rest of the crowd.

"Well, the monsters we have here are common enough in the wild, but it's still expensive to have them captured and brought to us here. So the Garden officials decided that monster killing had to be kept to a minimum these days so to encourage reproduction within the training biosphere. Squall's just pretty much ignored it all together by going on this small killing spree."

"He won't get into trouble though, will he?"

"Well, I don't think he did too much damage to warrant a serious punishment," Quistis murmured thoughtfully. "But I don't think he'll get off too lightly either. I mean, he has to set an example to everyone else." That's when a thought flashed through her blue eyes. "Cloud, why aren't you down there training with him?"

"Leon doesn't want me anywhere near him," Cloud replied quietly, trying not to sound too depressed about it. "He even ordered me to stay here while he's in there."

"Huh…well, I guess we shouldn't worry too much then."

"What do you mean? Isn't it dangerous for him to be alone?"

"Theoretically, yes but…this _is_ Squall we're talking about. He has some sort of complex about having protection."

"A complex?" Cloud tilted his head lightly. "Is that an illness?" Quistis looked like she was going to fall over in just sheer surprise.

"No no, it's not an illness," she laughed uneasily. "He just…doesn't like feeling weak I guess. To him a SOLDIER isn't a bodyguard like they're trained to be."

"Then what are they?" Cloud asked, having always been told back in the labs with Hojo that he was merely a weapon masquerading as a bodyguard for some imprudent SeeD.

"Well, to him, SOLDIERs are partners. As long as they watch his back, he'll watch theirs." She then smiled. "He's always been like that. He doesn't want to be in some sort of one-sided partnership. I guess that's what made him and Seifer so-" She stopped herself quickly. "Never mind. Anyway, someone better reel him in before he starts on the T-Rexaurs. That's basically asking for a death wish." Just as she had finished saying it, the distinct roar of the said beast echoed in the biosphere. Zell said something very appropriate soon after.

"Oh shit."

"Leon!" Cloud yelled, running towards the biosphere's entrance; Quistis had run the other way to the control booth, probably to scream at Leon to get out of there.

A gush of warm air attacked the blond's face as he stepped into the strange surroundings of the biosphere, grabbing whatever was close to hand; in this case, it was just an emergency sword that was hanging by the side in case a crisis was to happen. It was smaller than the usual blade he carried, but it would have to do. He heard another roar and the sound of a bullet being fired. Leon had been found.

* * *

"_Squall Leonhart, get out of there!_" Quistis' voice screamed through the loudspeaker.

"I'm fucking working on it!" Leon grumbled as he jumped out of the way of a bite from the large T-Rexaur. How on earth was he supposed to know that he just encroached on its territory?! Besides, whose smart idea was it to have T-Rexaurs roaming the biosphere anyway?! So far though, the overgrown lizard seemed to be treating that bullet he set straight at it like it only caused a scratch, ferociously chasing the SeeD down as he tried to make a run for it. All he had to do was head for the exit if he wanted to avoid becoming lunch.

Things just never were that simple though. In his rush to get away, Leon turned around for a split second to fire off another bullet straight into the T-Rexaur's skull, hoping that it would buy him a little more time. Although it did hit the intended target -just above the left eye in fact- Leon tripped as he tried to run again, hitting his ribs against the loamy ground. This wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't triggered a very ill-timed hallucination.

A blurry form, the sound of an injured cry, the screams of men trying to fight something off. And that voice Leon kept hearing in these visions. _"Le-Leon?!"_ He saw a hand reaching out, as if someone was trying to call out to him. _"Leon! Watch out!"_

"Leon!" Cloud's voice yelled, the screech of an outsmarted beast ringing in his ears. He felt himself getting picked up to his feet, seeing that the T-Rexaur was flailing about blindly with what looked like one of those emergency weapons was keeping its mouth of very sharp teeth forced open. He felt his hand being taken in tightly by a gloved hand, the owner dragging him away as quickly as he could. The screams. The stench. The adrenaline. It all just seemed like one huge blur in time to Leon.

It only slowed down when they were in the safety of the locker rooms, away from all the craziness. Leon took the time now to look at his salvation; Cloud. "I…I thought I told you to keep away," he managed to wheeze.

"Not…gonna…leave you…behind," Cloud panted, looking like he had tired himself out by just jamming a sword in between the T-Rexaur's jaws. Maybe he had. The T-Rexaur was known for seeing anything smaller than itself as a decent meal, and he had been in the midst of an illusion…and an ill-timed one at that. "I…won't leave you behind." And even though he searched for some sort of lie, some sort of hesitance, in the SOLDIER's words, he found none.

He didn't know what he hated more: the fact that the Fenrir model was so devoted to someone like him or the fact that he wanted to find some sort of weakness in that sincerity.

"You should go to the medical wing," Cloud stated. "You were injured when I got there."

"I tripped. I wasn't injured," Leon scowled, standing up. He had to admit that his ribs were feeling pretty sore. "You don't have to make yourself worry about me needlessly."

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them, and for a long time he was wondering why no one was coming here to check on them. Was something wrong?

"…do you hate me?" Cloud asked out of the blue. Leon turned, looking astounded at the question. Now that really…

"Where did that come from?"

"Because I almost…I almost…"

"Ah." More silence. He nearly forgot about that incident. He guessed the issue surrounding Axel had been weighing more heavily in his mind. "…that's not the issue here."

"Huh?" Cloud looked up, bemused. "What is it then?"

"…It's Axel," Leon sighed, turning away. "I'm guessing you've figured out what happened." A small grunt. "He didn't force himself on me if that's what you're thinking. I was just as willing as he was." It was hard to admit to this, but he knew that if he didn't say something Cloud was going to think the worst had happened. "If anyone should beat himself up over it, it's me. I should have said something, but it isn't something someone like me likes to admit to." The next bit was even harder for Leo to swallow. "Sorry…for keeping you in the dark like that."

Leon never could have been prepared for what happened next, for the Fenrir model had moved to stand right behind him, arms snaking around his upper body in a tight hug. He stiffened, not exactly pushing or pulling away. "Hey, don't get all sentimental on me…"

"I'm not. I'm just…happy." The grip tightened. "I really thought…that you hated me…"

–_Definitely no Seifer…but it's sort of refreshing._ "Idiot dog…"

It seemed to end just as quickly as it had begun, for Leon's ID pager started bleeping. Leon pulled away, taking the pager out and taking a look at it. "It's the Commander. Looks like there's a meeting for all the higher ups."

"But shouldn't you-"

"I'll take a rest later Cloud," Leon interrupted, grabbing his uniform's jacket and throwing it over himself to cover the bloody shirt. "This was marked as urgent. I can't ignore it."

"…wait."

"Cloud, I really-" He stopped as Cloud closed the gap between them, faces so close to each other that they could feel each other's breaths against their skin. Time seemed to stop as they stared right at each other in the eye, Leon wondering just what the blond was trying to do. The Fenrir leaned in; Leon was struggling to push him away as he felt his heart skip a beat.

He felt something warm and wet stroke his cheek. And Leon's brain went into overdrive.

"Cloud!" Leon yelped, pushing the blond away. "Why the hell did you lick me?!"

"You had blood on your cheek," the Fenrir model stated, blinking lightly. "I thought it was a scratch mark but it tastes like it came off one of those monsters you killed. Besides, I don't think you'd want-"

"Th-That's not the point!" Leon stammered. "Damn it Cloud! You look human so act like one! Not like some idiotic dog!"

"So you don't expect me to be an 'idiot dog'?"

"Don't use my words against me!" _–Sheesh, why does he have to irritate me so much?!_

"Hey!! You alive in there?!" Zell's voice shouted through the door. "The door's locked! Oi!!"

–_So that's why they didn't come in…_

"Coming, coming." He cocked his head towards the Fenrir model, urging him to follow. Cloud kept to the two paces back rule. _–Well…you gotta start treating him like an equal if you want him to treat you like one…_ "Cloud, you can walk beside me if you want."

"Really?" Cloud asked, a note of pleasant surprise in his voice.

"I'm not going to repeat myself!" Cloud took advantage of the slightly dropped guard, walking alongside him as they left the locker room. Leon nodded to Zell as they passed, ignoring the Lieutenant's concerns and just heading for the Commander's office. He even walked straight past Quistis. She was left stunned at being ignored, but then sighed and shook her head.

"Man, the Ice Prince strikes again," Zell grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in agitation.

"I guess we can take it as a good sign if Squall's acting like his usual self," Quistis smiled, crossing her arms against each other. "And I guess whatever argument he and Cloud were having has been sorted out too."

"Huh? They were arguing? What makes you so sure of that?"

"Lucky guess," Quistis dismissed, though in reality it was because she knew exactly what made them both tick despite only knowing Cloud for a couple of months now. Seeing them walking along side by side only meant a step in the right direction for them both.

Squall -well, she guessed she should start calling him Leon at some point- needed to start moving on from Seifer, even if most his memories of the Crusader model were eliminated.


	13. The Strings that are Pulled

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Flying update this time around to celebrate the end of my suffering at the hands of Percy Bysshe Shelley and John Keats at long last. Yippee!! I'm pretty surprised myself at how fast this update came about. Four days total! I can't remember the last time I wrote a chapter so quickly.

I'm gonna be honest. This chapter might be a little bit...all over the place. My reason: my computer F*cked up and deleted my notes for Ever After. I've had to retype the lot, or at least the bits I could remember =_=;; On the other hand, I guess I can take this as a good chance to improve upon my initial story ideas. I mean, Ever After has gone totally loopy since we went really deep into the sci-fi/fantasy bit, and it's only gonna get deeper and more confusing! Just a friendly warning to you all. Please bear with me ^^;;

Some guys might be a bit perturbed by the turn of events in Leon and Cloud's roles in this story (you know, Leon being the uke this time around...) There is a reason for this! Mostly, it's to challenge myself by writing Leon and Cloud in reversed roles. Trust me, it's difficult for me to get it just right. I've had to read a lot of doujinshis with Squall/Leon as the uke; and the majority of the time its wither Irvine or Seifer topping him rather than Cloud (whaaaaaat? Is Cloud not manly enough to top at least one person??) I guess the best way to think of it is like this; how many of you were expecting Sora to top Riku in HUS? Was the fact that Sora got older made it more plausible? I don't know; it did in my mind, but that's just my opinion.

That excuse doesn't really work here though considering that to an extent Cloud is the younger one here...mentally...kinda...yeh...I'm gonna shut up now before I confuse myself.

Anywho! Thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing Ever After :) Much appreciated and loved!

Due to the fact that I am still dieting and thus will probably lower my will power by saying my usual "reviews are my..." spiel, I'm just gonna revert to an old closing line that I haven't used in years for old time's sakes (back when I was writing wrestling fanfiction now that I think about it...wow, what a weird transition I went through...)

I'm out! Go read and review! *frolicks to the English Office with the essay*

* * *

This was probably the first time in a long while since the Commander's Office had been turned into a war room. Leon could vaguely remember the last time the round table with the holographic map appearing on its clear smooth surface was so central to the room. It was back when Seifer was alive –he was an A class SeeD, the highest honour a SeeD could receive before being promoted to the next rank in their chosen branch. He was only nineteen then, one of the youngest A classed SeeDs in Esthar Garden. Seifer had just turned twenty-one. The mission that the higher ranked and the A classed SeeDs were given would be Seifer's last.

This time around though, it appeared as though only those of titled rank had been called for. Even the Lieutenant Medics of the Medic branch had been called in. At the head of all this was Headmaster Krammer and Commander Harvey. What surprised Leon more was the addition of another man who stood a little bit behind the Commander, suited in an armoured blue combat suit, head covered with an ornate looking helmet that was shaped like a dragon's head.

"Seal the doors," the Commander ordered just as Leon and Cloud passed through. The automatic doors slammed shut, the sound of its numerous locks ticking and clanking into place. No one could get in, and no one could get out. Cloud tensed lightly.

"Calm down. It's not an experiment," Leon muttered to the Fenrir. "Or an ambush." He walked over, standing next to Aerith and Tifa. The pretty brunette looked at him with worry before turning her attention to the hologram that appeared. The SeeDs and the SOLDIERs that had been brought along huddled in closer, to the extent that it was almost like being packed into a sardine tin.

The hologram was of the Royal Circle, accurately detailed to every little Baroque inspired flying buttress and imitated Rococo arch.

"We've been tipped off that the Organization, our number one cause for the majority of domestic strife within Radiant Garden, has hatched a plot concerning the Royal Circle. What we know is that it's a planned hostage situation and that they aren't afraid to kill if they deem it necessary," the Commander explained, pressing a few buttons on the control panel. "Specific target -or targets- are unknown, but we have a list of possibilities." Profile pictures now came up, revealing the list of prominent figures within the Royal Circle. The Commander drew circles around the people of interest. "High on the list are the Prince, the President and, quite possibly, Lady Stella Nox Flueret since she took over her father's state of office. We're also not striking out the possibility of Princess Ashelia B'nargin of Dalmasca since her country was occupied by Sorceress Maleficent. The Organization could be in lieu with her."

"What about family members?" Vexen asked; Marluxia was a little bit behind him, eyes closed in thought…or boredom.

"Possible, but unlikely. The Organization will want to kidnap someone with plenty of political power behind them. These four are the most likely candidates," Headmaster Krammer quipped. Leon noted that he was rocking back and forth on his heels; a nervous habit of his.

"This is where the whole of Esthar Garden will be coming into play. We have had contact with Headquarters since early this afternoon, and they have given permission for us to carry out this mission. All of you have been chosen to act as operatives in the Grand Concert Hall while the Winter Festival Ball takes place. Some of you will be on sentry duty at all entry points, some of you will be protecting possible targets. Medics-" the Commander turned to those with green and gold on their uniforms "-are there to assist should things get out of hand, and Agents-" he turned to those with the red and gold shield and collar on their uniforms "-it will be your duty to eliminate any suspicious characters. Shoot to kill."

"Will SOLDIERs be in operation?" one of the Freelance Captains asked.

"SeeD Commandos will be granted full permission to have SOLDIERs in uniform and on site, as will Medics. Agents, I want you all to exercise discretion if you bring a SOLDIER into the field." Nods from all the Freelance Captains; it appeared that most of them had made up their minds. The Commander nodded his head too, turning a dial to zoom in on the Grand Concert Hall, the official entry way into the Royal Circle. "Operatives based in the Headquarters will run the security systems as normal, but will be contactable at all times. They will report any suspicious activity to anyone close by."

"I have a concern." Everyone was surprised to hear Leon speak suddenly, people wondering if there was something that the scarred brunet had seen that the other's had not.

"What is it Captain Leonhart?" the Commander asked.

"What of Sora Loire?" A surprised murmur whispered in the crowd. Sora Loire was the only -officially- recognized son of the President, though he was kept out of the public eye for his own safety. So closed off he was from the rest of the world, not many people even knew what he looked like.

"Sora Loire has a SOLDIER model assigned to protect him at all times. He's the least of our concerns."

"Why? Just because he has a SOLDIER guarding him?"

"This isn't just any SOLDIER," Headmaster Krammer stated. "This is Riku Hart we're talking about."

Sudden bursts of shock went off like firecrackers, whispers floating past each other like excited twittering birds. Leon could just about make out what the closest to him were saying.

"_The_ Riku Hart? As in the Crusader model that survived in that slaughter during the Sorceress War?"

"I heard they decommissioned him when he was blinded in that war."

"I guess even broken down SOLDIERs have their uses."

"Idiot! Riku Hart's a war hero! He single-handedly took down one of Sorceress Grimhilde's avatars and lived to tell the tale!"

"I heard he hasn't aged at all in fifty years."

"Well what do you expect?! He was a volunteer! Crusaders can only be created by willing volunteers! Modified humans don't age!"

Leon sighed. To that idiot President's credit, he really was looking out for his young son. "So the kid's got a knight watching over him, huh?" He remembered Seifer's reasons for choosing to become a Crusader SOLDIER; when they were growing up in the same orphanage together, Seifer had some weird aspiration of becoming a knight. It was by freak coincidence that they met again eight years after Seifer disappeared from the orphanage to fulfil that dream.

"So it seems," the Commander replied. "Does this information absolve your worries?"

Leon just nodded his head, letting the Commander continue with the meeting once the excited babble ended.

"Last piece of information you are all to know is that we have two men inside the Organization." Leon nearly flinched at the sound of that. _–Wait just one freaking minute here! He didn't…_ "Freelance Captain Axel Johansson has been working undercover for several months to get an understanding of just what the Organization has been up to. He's requested a SOLDIER to assist him for this operation. Both will be wearing the group's uniform-" a hologram image of a figure in a long black coat appeared "-but we will be able to tell them apart from the others by the fact that the SOLDIER model is one of the only Maduins able to double-wield keyblades. Captain Johansson will also be carrying his identification with him, as well as his uniform." _–He did… _"That is all. Any questions?"

"Then the rumours about Captain Johansson…?" a voice from the crowd started.

"Just for dramatic effect," the Commander dismissed. "His story will be stronger if he gets himself 'caught'."

–_What are you doing, Commander? Just what do you hope to gain from this?_

"If there aren't any more questions, you are all dismissed. Details will be posted to your pagers." The holograms disappeared with a small high-pitched buzz. "Keep this a secret from all lower ranked SeeDs and cadets. This is an operation only between us, as an elite."

Leon just stood there was everyone else began to leave, though Aerith and Tifa lingered by his side. The small brunette looked at him in worry. "Leon? Are you alright?"

"You two get going," Leon murmured. "You too Cloud."

"Huh? Why do I have to go too?" the blond asked.

"Just do what I say Cloud."

"Leon…" Cloud seemed to deflate. Just when he thought he and Leon were getting closer, Leon just had to be… "you really can be a jerk, sometimes." Leon looked at him, grey-blue eyes blinking in surprise. Cloud just gave him a hard glare and turned. "I'll be waiting outside."

"H-Hey! Cloud!" Tifa yelled, running after him. Aerith stayed with Leon for a while longer.

"You really need to stop pushing Cloud away, Leon," Aerith whispered gently. "He's only looking out for you."

"I don't need someone to look out for me."

"Then I supposed you could have handled that T-Rexaur on your own then?" Aerith countered. For a moment, Leon couldn't believe that Aerith knew about that, but he then remembered that Aerith and Quistis were good friends; Instructor Trepe would have relayed the information about what happened in the training centre by the time he got to the Commander's Office. Aerith looked away, looking like she was deliberating over something, then turned back to him, green eyes determinedly staring at him. "I know that right now, you're having trust problems. And that maybe you've found it hard to open up to new people because of what happened three years ago. But you have to stop living in the past! If you keep pushing people away from you, you're going to end up being all alone!"

"Is there a problem Captain Leonhart, Lieutenant Gainsborough?" Both officers flinched lightly as they turned to look over to the Commander. The Headmaster had gone by this point; the man in blue was still in the room though.

"No si-"

"Actually there is," Leon cut across Aerith, staring angrily at the Commander. The silvery haired man sighed; he knew Leon was going to say something to that effect.

"Lieutenant, its best that you leave now," he smiled kindly to the Medic SeeD. "Captain Leonhart and I have some loose ends to discuss."

Aerith looked hesitant, looking up at the brunet. "Leon…?"

"It's alright. I'm sure you have more important things to do," Leon stated coldly. Aerith stepped away, her face downcast. Leon couldn't help but think that maybe he deserved those rare harsh words of hers, but he didn't want her to feel guilty for it.

He wondered idly if Cloud was going through those motions too. The sound of door closing announced that the pretty brunette had left. Leon's gaze still was trained on the Commander's form.

"Pardon me for my 'concerns'," Leon started testily, "But just what the hell do you think you're doing?! Axel's a traitor! Remember?!"

The Commander just sighed, walking over to one of the windows, his hand idly stroking the table as he walked past it. "I had a feeling this would come up. You're a good soldier Squall, but you really do wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Don't call me Squall," Leon growled. "It's Leon. And what makes you think Axel won't betray us again?"

"I trust Axel." The words had been spoken so calmly, but the weight of them was so severe that it was impossible to ignore. "He's not a bad kid. Just misguided by a petty hate taken advantage of by extremists." He turned back to face him. "He truly does want to be forgiven now that he's seen the error in his ways, though he understands it may take a while for trust to be regained. I'm giving him the chance to correct his mistakes." The Commander smiled lightly. "Second chances don't come around as often as they should."

"He betrayed us…" Leon felt his hand curl into a fist, in a desperate bid not to lose his cool. He failed. "Why are you trusting someone who's been betraying us for months?! Maybe even years! Do you care so little about every other person in Esthar Garden to put us at-!"

He was cut short, feeling the point of a blade tickling his throat. The man in blue had revealed his weapon faster than anyone could have followed. An old spear weapon, known for their abilities in both long-range and close combat. Finding anyone who could wield a spear was about as rare as finding a sahagin outside their usual swampy territories. "Kain," the Commander droned. "Drop your weapon. I don't want a dead subordinate on my floor." The man retracted the weapon, letting it collapse into a handy size before sliding into a sheath hidden in his leg armour plates. Leon gasped air, for a moment actually having stopped breathing. "You have to forgive Kain. He can take things too far."

"Hmm," the man grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. So this was the Commander's mysterious SOLDIER model that had been rumoured to exist. Leon gave him a wary look before turning back to the Commander.

"I just don't understand, Commander," Leon whispered. "Why trust a traitor when he's shown his true colours?"

"Because unlike most traitors, who usually have a fiscal gain or some other gain out of it, Axel did what he did…to save his sister." Leon's eyes went wide. Axel never really talked about his family, but he knew about the Agent's hoverchair bound little sister.

"Wait…you mean…?"

"Exactly. Any money he received from the Organization went straight towards Kairi's welfare. He's not proud of it, but at the time, it was what he thought was the best course of action." The Commander sighed again. "He grew a conscious over the course of his liaison with them and tried to get out of it, but before he knew it, they had her in their clutches and using her as blackmail."

Leon looked down, the information given leaving him reeling in his mind. Axel's intentions might have been noble but…that still wasn't an excuse.

"He told me the full story of what happened last night, you know," the Commander commented. Leon tensed. "Just what were _you_ thinking, getting drunk like that while you were on a mission? That kind of mistake could cost lives!"

"…I apologise," Leon whispered.

"Honestly, both of you are just as bad as each other. At least Axel tries to be a smartass when he feels threatened. You just go guns blazing at anyone that's unlucky enough to press one button too far. I bet your SOLDIER got the brunt of most of it."

"…He did…"

"Well then," the Commander said with a large disarming smile. "If that's all you have to say, you should go out and apologise to Cloud with feeling. He might be a test tube created SOLDIER, but a human's a human, and they are sensitive creatures."

Leon looked up at him. "But Cloud doesn't…"

"That's Hojo talking. He's a dickhead anyway." Leon looked at him with faint surprise at the Commander's cheery statement. "Don't be the same as him."

"Right…Excuse me." Leon saluted and turned to leave, the thought of just how much of a roller coaster that confrontation had been. Cloud was waiting outside, looking pretty pissed off, blue Mako-infused eyes glowering at the wall. Leon took a deep breath, knowing that whatever Cloud said in the next couple of hours he most likely deserved.

"Cloud. We're going." Cloud just looked at him with a sneer before huffily moving away from the wall. The Fenrir wouldn't speak to him at all. Maybe the SOLDIER just did cold shoulders and silent treatment rather than insults and shouting matches. Cloud started walking away. "Hey! Cloud! Will you just-"

"Shut up, Leonhart," Fenrir growled.

"That's no way to talk to me."

"I'm getting fucking sick of being jerked around by you right now!" Cloud shouted, glaring at him. "Ever since you started having those hallucinations, it's like you have fucking mood swings all the time! I can't keep up with it!"

"Well excuse me for clearly having something wrong with me!" Leon yelled right back, something inside him having snapped. He might have deserved this, but this was going too far. "I'm so _sorry_ that I'm going crazy and suffering from trust issues! I'm _sorry_ that I'm just not the person you're hoping me to be! If you hate me so much now why don't you just go back to Shinra where you belong?!"

"Fine! I will, you stupid captain with a god-complex!"

"Good! Stupid dog!"

They went their separate ways in anger, Cloud towards the training centre so that he could kill that T-Rexaur (or try to), and Leon to his office to just fume over.

When all had calmed down, the Commander stepped out of his office for a moment, chuckling lightly with the ever silent Kain. "For a moment there, I actually thought that was Squall and Seifer arguing outside." He looked up at the Bahamut model. "Rosa should be pleased to hear that, huh? She always did worry about Squall after Seifer died."

"…You humans are scary," Kain muttered, looking at him from under the visor of his helmet.

"No. We humans, natural and created, are normal. We argue, we fight, we help each other, feel compassion, do stupid things and feel such extreme emotions." The Commander smiled. "We really are such a complex creature, huh?"

"Yes. Maybe even too complex."

* * *

Axel had to admit that while the setting could be better (steel wall, steel cot, and a john in the corner, steel poles keeping him in the small prison cell), but he was thankful that he didn't have those electromagnetic cuffs; Reno had turned up the power to the max when Vincent and the Commander finished the interrogation as punishment for his smartass attitude.

The situation could have been better too. Being told to go back straight to the lion's den was one thing; being told to go back to the lion's den with a tiger tagging along to monitor him was an entirely different story.

In other words, the Commander threw a curveball and said that he had to take one Roxas out for "walkies" on his little excursion to the Organization. The Maduin was there for his protection he said. Axel knew that the little Maduin model probably had orders to kill him on the spot if it appeared that he tried to betray SeeD again. After all, the smart man would do that.

The Commander was beyond smart. He was supposed to be some sort of military prodigy. Even so though, he must have known the risks. If the Organization realised what was going on, it wouldn't only be him for the deep end, but Kairi and Roxas as well.

Axel wasn't happy, but he knew that this was probably Kairi's best chance of survival, risky as it was. That didn't mean that he was filled with confidence about this.

* * *

Leon was going to kill that SOLDIER. Alright, maybe he was overreacting, but the blond had no right to bring up his current mental health up back there! Even if he did deserve it after the way he had been treating Cloud recently.

But now that he had calmed down a bit, he started seeing where Cloud was coming from. He really had been jerking the SOLDIER around everywhere since these hallucinations started, sometimes acting incredibly out of character even for himself. He wasn't even sure what was going on with him anymore. He tapped the pile of papers he had just looked through into alignment, sighing lightly.

"I'll have to apologise the next time I see him…I was out of line too."

He made to leave his office, guessing that Cloud would be at the training centre. No sooner did he do this that he had another hallucination. And this time it was a full out attack. He yelped in pain.

"_Wh-What?! Stop this!"_ Something cold and hard was brushing its tip against naked buttocks. Wait…naked?

"_The word __**linga**__ can mean several things."_ Wait, isn't that…**his** voice?! Sure, it was deeper but still, that was his voice! And what was he talking about? What was a linga? The image became clearer: he was staring into a younger, broader looking version of himself wearing medieval-looking clothing and a large lion-skin wrapped around his shoulders. Even the trademark scar was there, in the exact same place! _"It can mean a mark or a sign from the heavens, a characteristic of worship or, in this case, a link to the phallus."_

"_What?!"_

"_That's the interpretation we take in this case,"_ this strange Leon smirked. _"As a torture device, it's far more effective than the Judas Chair."_

–_H-He isn't going to!_

Leon screeched as he felt an intruding pain in his butt, his body contorting as the hallucination took over. He experienced a stinging sensation of his back from an imaginary cat-o-nine-tails soon after, followed by a feeling of drowning then being forced out of a watery prison, only to be dunked into it again. He felt like he was choking as he struggled to breathe, his hand wildly gripping onto his desk as he tried to get to his feet. He failed, finding himself collapsing to the floor, repeating over and over the pathetic plea for it to stop. The strange "Leon" had left by then, but he could still hear voices; voices he couldn't recognise.

And then from the darkness, a woman's voice called out to him. _"So you're almost awake…just a little longer…just sleep for a little longer…" _A soft cooling touch that seemed to alleviate all the pain he had felt. Leon's body relaxed involuntarily. "_I'm sorry…"_ the mysterious woman whispered. _"It will all be over soon. Just bear with it a little longer."_

Her voice…it sounded so familiar to him somehow, even though at the same time he swore he never heard it before. Or had he? Silence and darkness followed, leaving Leon a hyperventilating, pained mess on his office floor.

He doubted that getting onto this latest mission would be easy now.

* * *

The Holy Citadel of Hollow Bastion was home to the centre of worship to the creator, Hyne, having been moved from the state of Galbadia thousands of years ago, and also the home to some of the "older" generation of the Sorcerer-kind. It was here that those who had been rumoured to have been granted eternal life in the form of constantly reincarnating and renewing their bodies lived and worked, acting as the peacemakers of the world. The cynical in their ranks would say differently; they were confined weapons, ready to be released upon Radiant Garden's enemies at any given moment. You could forgive them for thinking that; only a small majority had been outside the citadel's walls.

Chief most among the Sorcerer-kind was the Grand Seer Edea, a Sorceress that had been rumoured to have lived for over two thousand years, all within the same body. She hadn't aged at all, not in the hundred and fifty years she had been in the Church of Hyne's service after coming out of hiding as some hermit. In a sense, some would see her as the leader, though she never went out of her way to make large religious decrees like the majority of high-ranked officials in the Church. She did, however, establish an orphanage that at first homed war orphans. It soon became SeeDs first port of call for recruits. In fact, Edea had been credited as the creator of SeeD, Radiant Garden's most prominent and elite military branch.

If you told her that, she would smile and say, "Don't be ridiculous."

Right now, she was sitting in front of the large glass arched window that she often occupied, looking down into the citadel as the sun began to sink into the sky. People were heading home, from the high-powered guardian to the humble cleaner. She smiled quietly, hands resting delicately in her lap. A pack of old, fading cards sat on the table beside her, old medieval pictures illuminated by the reddening sun.

Her home now. Hollow Bastion had seen so many changes from that first battle Squall and Cloud had all those years ago. She heard a small, feminine sigh behind her. She stood, turning to walk towards the sofa where a slight brunette lay, apparently sleeping. Edea knew better.

"Ellone? How is it coming along?" she asked gently. The brunette, dressed in a prim sleeveless blue, white-collared blouse and white knee length skirt, a green scarf hanging by the crooks of her arms, sat up, rubbing away the deep, lingering sleep from her eyes.

"He's almost awake," Ellone reported, yawning lightly. "Poor Leon is experiencing all his memories though. Even the most painful ones."

"It's to be expected," Edea sighed, helping the girl up. Ellone was like her assistant, though the girl was a powerful Sorceress by her own right. Her powers of astral-projection on both herself and others around her were something that Edea had been looking for so long. For Ellone to come with the perfect host body to her orphanage had been an added bonus. She then smiled wryly. "So you've taken to calling him Leon too."

"It stops me getting him confused with Squall," Ellone replied honestly. "And besides…I have to respect the wishes of my little brother."

Edea remembered the first time Ellone and her 'little brother' appeared in her orphanage. Squall Leonhart, later to be affectionately called Leon by herself since the young boy reminded her so much of her royal charge when he was a child, arrived as the orphaned son of one Raine Leonhart, a Sorceress that had forsaken her own powers in order to live a quiet life in Esthar City. Ellone was Raine's niece-turned-adoptive daughter, made an orphan herself by a siege on foreign shores that had never been notified to the media. That town had been Winhill; Sorceress Maleficent had been looking for an heir and she was hinted of the town's more famous residents.

She remembered how Leon used to clutch to Ellone like a limpet, refusing to let go of her for the first few weeks in fear of losing her entirely. She remembered how he and Seifer used to fight each other whenever the blond boy picked on some of the other children. She remembered when Seifer first told her of his wish to be a part of SOLDIER and Leon overhearing them, only for him to yell at Seifer for not telling him. She remembered when Leon decided to join SeeD after Ellone had been taken away from the orphanage by the White SeeDs, claiming that if he joined SeeD, he'd find her and Seifer.

She couldn't help but think the resemblance to Squall I was uncanny. She was surprised when she found out that Leon was actually the host body for Cloud of House Strife!

"Edea, can I ask you something?" Ellone questioned, looking up at the elder Sorceress with curious eyes.

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this now? When you could have done it years and years ago?"

"I didn't have the means at the time, and the Sorcerer-kind had only been accepted only hundreds of years ago. Even then, they were experimented on," Edea explained. "Also, about a thousand years ago, a tragedy befell on Cloud's reincarnation line to force my hand."

"Huh?"

"You've been taught of the reincarnation lines, have you not?"

"Yes. But it's only a theory. Many sceptics question its authenticity since anyone with an inkling of Sorcerer-power can claim they're reincarnations."

"Let them be sceptical. I know my own version of the truth." Edea walked back over to the window, watching the hustle and bustle of the citadel. "Reincarnation lines are only given to those considered most worthy of it by Hyne. I myself was granted a different type of immortality altogether. That's why I hid for so long after King Sora passed away." She looked away. "I outlived a mistress and two kings that I cared for when they were children. It was odd to the court and the common folk that I had not aged a day past thirty."

"So Squall and Cloud were given reincarnation lines? Why?"

"I'm not sure myself," Edea whispered. "Maybe they had the strongest spirits. Maybe Hyne wanted to give them another chance. Maybe he has plans for them. All I know is, after that first time Squall awakened, I have orders not to wake either of them unless Radiant Garden is in grave danger."

"Squall awakened before?"

"Prematurely, yes. I believe the year was 1564."

"Radiant Garden had that Gallus the Bloody as its emperor then."

"Ah, so you're good at history as well," Edea exclaimed.

"I had a lot of time to kill while I was at Mount Ultima," Ellone smiled weakly. "I must've read all the books at the monastery's library."

"Ah."

"So what happened? Back in 1564?"

"Well…it was by coincidence really. Squall's host body, Prince Gale, had been seeking shelter from a storm. He just stumbled upon my hut in the woods, completely battered by the elements. He collapsed as soon as I welcomed him in." Edea chuckled. "It was the strangest thing. When he got back up, the first thing he said was my name even though I hadn't introduced myself. I think it was then I realised what was going on."

"It must have been a shock."

Edea nodded. "It was. Poor child…" Her dark eyes were downcast. "I had to tell him what happened to everyone he knew. He looked so heartbroken by the end of my tale, especially when he found out that Zexion and Demyx had been killed in a thieves' ambush." Her voice went quiet. "Especially when he found out that Sora died of a broken heart…"

"He had a heart attack?" Ellone delicately asked.

"No. Grief. His servant Riku died of tuberculosis when he was thirty-five. Sora loved him deeply."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"No need," Edea smiled, patting Ellone's shoulder. "It was over two thousand years ago. I've learned to look forward to the future in that time."

"So…what happened to Cloud's reincarnation line?" Ellone asked, hoping to change the subject.

"What was the great tragedy of 2487 in Hollow Bastion?" Edea asked her.

"A mass assassination in House…oh no!"

"Correct. All of House Strife was wiped out. All save one who became too traumatised to take her role as Hollow Bastion's leader. She left it to the Church of Hyne when she died."

"Soleil Strife," Ellone whispered. "She was the one that donated her body to science, wasn't she?"

"Precisely. She was Cloud's last host body. After that, with his reincarnation line all but gone, he went into a stationary stasis. A deep sleep, if you will." Her hand went to her bosom, where a small, silver and golden ball-shaped container hung from a chain. "I managed to save his spirit when Squall woke up again to warn me of what had happened. Squall then went into a stasis himself, saying that he wouldn't reincarnate unless Cloud did."

"So…Squall…"

"Is in here," Edea confirmed. "I tried putting him in Leon's body first, but Squall rejected him completely. So I tried Cloud instead. So far though, Cloud seems to be getting along just fine with the new host body."

"And Squall?"

"I've tried so many different children and people that I thought he would like, but he's rejected all of them. He even rejected Seifer, and I thought he was perfect for Squall."

"I wonder why…"

"I don't know. I can't communicate with Squall while he's in this form." She took her hand away from the container. "Maybe he doesn't want to reincarnate just yet."

"What do you think will happen if both of them wake up?" Ellone asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a miracle will happen. For now, I'm just happy that we managed to save Cloud from disappearing altogether." She then frowned lightly. "Though the fact that Cecil seems to be thinking a memory dive is in order worries me."

"You're afraid that Naminé might find out?"

"I'm afraid she might try to undo our work in order to find out what's wrong. I don't think she would understand our intentions." She turned back to the window. "Ellone, I want you to try and intervene as much as you can. Maybe even make the memory dive happen here in Hollow Bastion. I fear that it might attract Maleficent's attention."

"Maleficent…what has she got to do with this?"

"Maleficent is a reincarnation too," Edea revealed. "And she has bone to pick with Cloud and Squall."

* * *

It was nearly 1800hrs by the time Cloud was done terrorising that T-Rexaur from early that day, having left it a sizeable scar across its face and body and an amputated pathetic excuse of an arm. Having calmed down considerably and allowed the beast inside him having an excursion inside the training centre, his human side finally began to emerge with the nagging guilt he felt.

He said some things that ought not to have been said. True he was angry and frustrated with Leon, but it wasn't like the brunet could help it at this moment in time. He would just have to hope Leon hadn't left the Garden without him, otherwise that meant another night with Shalua. Cloud wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

He arrived at Leon's office after many attempts of trying to remember where it was, pressing the button that would make the door slide open. "Leon, can we-" He froze in his spot, eyes wide in horror at the image he saw.

Leon was lying on the floor, looking like he had just been in the most intense pain imaginable. His body was curled up into a foetal position, body still with exception to the rise and fall of his chest, suggesting that he was still breathing. "Leon!" Cloud cried, sliding to his knees and wrapping an arm around the SeeD's body. "Leon! Leon! Wake up! Leon!"

The brunet didn't stir.

* * *

Roxas was understandably nervous as he waited around one of Esthar Garden's emergency exits. He had literally been told hours ago that, as a test of whether or not he could be part of SOLDIER's military programme or not, he had to take part in a reconnaissance mission with a SeeD that had been acting as an agent within the Organization. He guess the worry had been on if he could get along with the SeeD in question, and if he was going to be able to convince the extremists that he really was on their side.

You could only imagine his surprise when two SeeDs and a familiar red-haired man sporting handcuffs came out at last.

"A-Axel?!"

"Yo, Roxy. Must be destiny if we keep bumping into each other like this," Axel grinned, looking like he didn't even realise what sort of position he was in.

"W-Why are you…?"

"Fashion reasons," Axel joked, lifting up his cuffed hands. "Didn't you know that electromagnetic cuffs are the in-trend now?"

"Very funny sir," one of the SeeDs droned, lowering the magnetism so that the cuffs would unclamp. Axel rubbed his wrists lightly, smiling charmingly at his custodians, especially at the petite raven-haired woman with them that had just released him.

"Thanks. You're a doll."

"Just following orders, Captain," the SeeD sighed. Her partner, a tall, angry looking man that had dyed his hair steel grey, looked on in contempt.

"Anyway, Roxy," Axel grinned, throwing an arm around the little SOLDIER's shoulders. "Shall we get going? Old Sour Face Xemnas is a stickler for reports."

Roxas just nodded dumbly, still trying to get his head around that this kook had been fooling a terrorist group like the Organization for months. He felt himself getting guided away.

"Adios," Axel waved dismissively to the SeeDs. "See ya in a few days."

"Don't come back too soon, liar," the male SeeD growled.

What did he mean by that?

"Aww, I'm hurt," Axel shot back, but Roxas saw that the redhead's face had faltered.

* * *

When they got further away from the Garden facility, Roxas had to ask. "Axel…what did he mean by 'liar'?"

"I'm sure you're smart enough to put two and two together."

Roxas had a good long think about it as they walked, at first thinking Axel had pissed the SeeD off at some point. Then it clicked. No matter how convincing it was supposed to look, a SeeD wouldn't be put in cuffs for just any reason. "Axel, you didn't…?!"

"Yup." Axel stopped, looking back to him with a sombre expression. "I've been taking both sides for idiots, making as much money out of it as I can, and I've realised that it suits me better to work completely for Esthar Garden." He then turned away and shrug, a dry chuckle escaping him. "Or at least, that's the cock-and-bull story the big cheese at Headquarters is gonna get."

"Then…what's the real story?" Roxas asked, almost afraid to know.

"The real story is that I've been working with SeeD and moonlighting as a terrorist known as Eight for years. Yeah, money was part of the equation, but it wasn't out of greed. And besides, I was going along with the terrorist malarkey because of a grudge I've got against the aristocracy. Petty, isn't it?"

"…why the change of heart?"

"The line 'I saw the light' is a bit too cheesy," Axel smirked. "So I'm just gonna say that my hands got tied by the Organization, and then the Commander saw an advantage and jumped at it. I'm not exactly happy you got brought into this."

"So the orders to kill you on the spot…" Roxas whispered quietly.

"Thought you got those," Axel shrugged. "That's in case I don't behave like a good little criminal."

Roxas wasn't sure if he could carry out that order now that he knew just who they were meant for. Sure, he had found Axel infuriatingly annoying when they first met but…at the end of the day, Axel had been the one that gave him a chance all those years ago. He was the reason why he wanted to be a part of SOLDIER's military branch now. "Then do me a favour and behave like a good little criminal."

"That an order?"

"It's a request."

Silence fell between them as jade green met sapphire blue in a battle of wills, but it had been Axel that relinquished. He was too tired to fight another keeper. "Alright. Then let me have one little favour from you."

"What's that?"

Roxas watched in puzzlement as Axel took his hand in his own, pressing it against his chest just about where his heart was. He could feel the life-giving pump beat against the palm of his hand. "If push comes to shove, do me a favour and stab me right about here. It shouldn't be too painful." He said it with such conviction and such an air of expertise. Roxas was more shocked with the fact that Axel was treating the possibility of death so lightly.

"You can't ask me to do that!"

"It's all I'm asking from you. I'll try my best not to play up, but if something forces me to, it's your job to stop me. Death might be the only way to do that."

"Why are you saying that?! It's almost as if you want to die!"

Axel just smirked lightly. "Trust me, kitten, I don't want to die, but I've long since accepted that it's a huge possibility. You play with fire, you're gonna get burned if you make a mistake. Same logic applies to double-crossing." Roxas just looked at him, still in disbelief with Axel's train of thought. This was the sort of behaviour you expected from a newly created SOLDIER or one that had lived for so long and seen too much. Not from a twenty-three-year-old!

Not from someone the same age as him…

"Hey, those who fall behind stay behind," Axel called back to him. Roxas jumped back to reality; he realised Axel had started walking without him. "Keep up, Roxy." Roxas nodded, running the short distance to him as he followed Axel's ever moving back, wondering if he would ever understand the SeeD.

Or maybe he should refer to Axel as an ex-SeeD now…


	14. The Terrorist in Wolf's Clothing

**A/N:** Ahhhhhhhh the smell of freedom from taxing work, and the taste of surprise victory after society elections. All in all, a good week all round. Especially since finally getting this chapter done (true that its a faster update than the rate I was doing with HUS sometimes, but still, a week feels like a long time some days).

What can I say about this chapter...? Hmm... I guess this chapter focuses more on the plot/politics, but there's a healthy dashing of character development too (mostly from ol' Roxy's side I will admit). I guess its also my only chance of humanising the Organization; doubtless they're gonna be the big bad wolves in future chapters.

I have to admit that so far, Ever After is probably the most intriguing plot I've ever made. Every little detail seems to have some point to the story, regardless of how small it is. Nothing is useless; it all has a meaning. Even so, I think I'd like to get a few "just for the sake of character development rather than plot development" chapters in (a.k.a. fillers) if I can (I mean, I'd love to have a chapter that focused on Zexion and Demyx if I could, or just for the sake of curiosity explore Fang and Vanille a bit, even though they are really cameo characters and have no really bearing to the KH universe at all (guess I'll see if I can force a story outta me once I buy and start playing FF13. That'll have to wait until April earliest though. I might wait until June due to house moving and housemates having a PS3/Xbox360 on them (prays for a PS3))). I guess I'd also like to explore the HUS/EvAft Universe a little bit more too. I'd love to have chapters based around a theme park if I could but considering the plot, I really don't think I can factor it in. But we shall see. We shall see.

You never know, I may do spin-off stories once Ever After is done. I'm already planning on doing one for the HUS timeframe (actually, it sort of already started) but it just hasn't developed yet. Yeah...and I know I still have to update On the Way to a Smile! DX Working on it. Slowly. Very Slowly.

OK, I better let you go read this update before I bore you all to tears. Read, review and enjoy; but mostly review for they are my fried shrimps, shallots and squid rings! (it's a miracle! A fishy beg for reviews!)

* * *

Roxas could only gape as they finally arrived to the large iron-wrought gates of the abandoned mansion on the outskirts of the city. He never would have thought this old, dilapidated building could ever house an organization that was willing to destroy anything and everything in its path. Axel was a little bit further ahead, hand on one iron bar as if to push it open, but was hesitant in doing it. He turned to face the little Maduin model.

"You ready for this?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded his head. "Whatever you do," Axel murmured, looking away from the blond slightly. "Don't make any sudden movements."

"Why?"

"You'll see in a moment." He pushed the gate open, stepping in slowly. "Come on. Keep close. Two will shoot you in a heart beat if it looks like you're just tailing me."

"Two?"

"We all go by numbers in the Organization with the exception to Superior," Axel explained. "I'm number Eight."

"Why numbers?"

"It's an intimidation by numbers tactic. The bigger the number, the bigger the threat."

"But there isn't really as many as they make out though."

"You hit the nail on the head there Roxy." They were now walking through the overgrown yet wilting garden. Roxas couldn't help but wonder how life could possibly survive in such a desolate landscape outside the city, even if it had people occupying the decrepit building. He heard the large, imposing front door creak open, his attention turned away from the garden to the inside of the building. The blond stuck close to Axel, not willing to be shot at if he could help it. He got a little too close. "Why Roxy, I didn't know you felt that way," Axel wryly joked.

"Shut up," Roxas growled. "You're my human shield in case I do get shot at."

"Wow, your flirting sucks," Axel commented.

"I am not flirting!"

"Surprised to see you here, Eight," a cheery, scratchy voice called out from the cobwebs and dust-filled room. Roxas looked up, trying to find the source of the voice. "And with a little kid too! Thinking of using him as a hostage?"

"Close but not quite, Two," Axel replied, looking straight up at the chandelier. "And how long do you plan on staying up there?" Roxas' gaze followed Axel's line of vision, eyes wide when he noticed that there was a man sitting on the tarnished golden coloured chandelier. Even if the complicated mesh of metal was huge, it didn't seem strong enough to support the weight of a grown man.

The man in question had the black coat that was symbolic to the Organization. His hood was up; Roxas couldn't see a face. "Whelp, technically I'm on guard duty, so I guess I'll come down when Three or Fourteen turns up." The sound of a door in the upper room creaking open. "Speak of the devil, Poppet's just appeared."

"Poppet?" Roxas murmured thoughtfully. He noticed that Axel had tensed visibly. At the top of one of the stairs leading up to the upper floor, a smaller coated figure appeared. They seemed so tiny, so fragile…

So feminine.

"Fourteen," Axel greeted curtly. The figure just nodded, walking down the stairs slowly. They then stopped in the middle, tilting their head lightly as they noticed the small blond behind Axel. They didn't say a word though.

"You like what you see Poppet?" Two chuckled, swinging the chandelier to build momentum, launching himself to the other side of the upper floor. "Maybe he's a new toy for you to play with."

"Knock it off, Xigbar," Axel warned, putting himself a bit in front of the small Maduin model as if to protect him. Roxas thought this was rather…unnecessary, but then again, he didn't know what this 'Xigbar' was like. "Don't try to scare off the new recruit."

"New recruit? You found one while doing your job?" Xigbar was making his way down the other set of stairs, hands going into his pockets. "That reminds me, you're back because you've got information, right?"

"I've got it." Axel tapped his forehead. "All right in here. I had to make do with what I overheard. When I tried to get a copy of the disc in question, I got caught in the act."

"Now that was careless of you."

"I got too cocky." Axel brought Roxas up against him, patting his heavily against the back in a friendly manner. "Gotta give Roxy here the credit though. He sprung me loose when he told me he had a bone to pick with the Royal Circle too."

"Ohhhh, so the strong silent type next to ya does have a name."

"What? You expect all SOLDIERs just to go around calling themselves by their model type?"

"The boy's a SOLDIER?" This was a new voice. Roxas turned his head sharply towards the right, seeing another coated figure. He looked to be the biggest so far, with broad shoulders and a tall frame. Roxas noted that there seemed to be black dreadlocks falling from the opening of his hood. Axel turned and nodded his head to the newcomer.

"Yup. Bonafide ticking Mako time bomb." Roxas blinked at the comment, looking at Axel in question. What did he mean by that?

"I see." The new coated figure walked over, bending down to inspect the blond. "Should be useful to have another SOLDIER among our ranks."

"Hey, I'm not some piece of meat," Roxas snarled, baring his teeth lightly. It was a bad habit of his borne from his more animalistic traits that the Maduin DNA strand possessed. Xigbar laughed lightly, removing his hood. He was a man that looked to be in his thirties, with a huge burn-scar running across his right cheek and an eye patch over where his left eye should have been. His hair was pulled back into a long dark ponytail with silver streaks striking through it. He looked the part of an assassin, or a sniper.

"Looks like Tiger's got a roar, but has he got the claws to back him up?" he chuckled lightly.

"Don't call me 'Tiger'!" Roxas snapped, already irritated. He hated having his animal genetics being brought up.

"Heh heh, so I was right about that," Xigbar smirked. "So we've got a pet dog and a pet cat now."

"I wouldn't exactly call Fourteen a pet dog," Axel muttered, glancing up at the smaller figure that was still standing in the middle of the stairs. Xigbar turned around to face them.

"Oi, Poppet, come down and meet your new friend!"

"Oh, so the boy is a new 'friend' now?" the coated man grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest. "I don't remember being told that we can be on such friendly terms with a total stranger."

"We know his name, and we know he sprung Hotrod here out of his cage. What's not to trust?"

"The fact that he's just turned up out of the blue and we don't know _why_ he helped Eight?"

"That's what I would like to know." Another new voice. Roxas had to wonder just how many people were living here. This new man didn't even have his hood up, a distinguishable X-shaped scar marring his face, long blue hair framing his features. Roxas noticed the hard look on Axel's face.

"Saïx," Axel grumbled.

"So you have the information in your head, not in disc form."

"I thought I smelt a rat."

"Temper, temper Axel," Saix simpered. "It'll never get you anywhere." Roxas watched Axel's hand curl into a fist.

"Where's Kairi?"

Who was Kairi?

"Shoddy work doesn't get rewarded."

"You-!"

Roxas grabbed the jerking fist was quickly as he could, sensing that Axel was going to blow their cover. Axel looked at him, demanding why he stopped him. Roxas shook his head, before looking over to the blue-haired man. He looked mildly surprised.

"Impressive. For someone so young to have those kinds of reflexes is truly impressive." This was one of a few times Roxas was glad he had stopped aging. The blue-haired man walked a little more towards them, looking at Roxas straight in the eyes. "What's your name?"

"…Roxas," he replied, guessing the story would make more sense if they tried to search him up in Shinra's databases. Shinra was reputed to have a state of the art database on every SOLDIER they created or funded creation for. "Roxas Swift."

"And you're a SOLDIER, hmm?"

"Maduin model," Roxas specified.

"Why change your allegiances?"

"There are some questions I want answered." From the corner of his eye, he noticed Axel was silently asking him just what on earth was he doing with his eyes.

"Oh?" Saïx raised an eyebrow.

"I found out a while ago that I'm not a created SOLDIER. I'm a modified version. I want to know why I'm like this now, where my family is right now if they're still around, and why they gave me up." He said it with such gravity, such assurance, that anyone who heard the boy would have to believe him. Roxas understood that; there was truth within his lies.

"And you believe the Organization will help you get those answers."

"Shinra won't tell me the full story. All I know is that my mother was an aristocrat."

"Was?"

"She apparently committed suicide soon after I was born. I don't know if that's true or not."

"What will you do if that is true?" Saïx asked.

"Simple. I'll find out why she killed herself, and who was responsible for what happened to her and me. I won't forgive them."

Saïx laughed, turning his back to the two. "Axel, Axel, Axel. Did you fail to tell him just what exactly we plan to do to the Royal Circle?"

"It's not exactly something you talk about in public," Axel retorted.

"Tell him now then. Tell him what are intentions are." Axel stayed silent for a long time, glaring coldly at the blue-haired man's back. "I'm waiting Axel."

Xigbar and the other man stood quietly, watching the two interact. Roxas looked at Axel the whole time.

'Poppet' still hadn't moved from their place.

"We want to wipe out the existence of the aristocracy," Axel muttered after several tense minutes. Roxas' eyes widened lightly. "They're a stain on this world. A stain that needs to be gotten rid of. They are the symbol of everything wrong with this world, from the wastelands outside to the cold war we're in." Axel's fist clenched again. "Even Dollet's destruction was their fault…"

"You still want to take part Roxas?" Saix asked, turning around. "All of us have a reason to hate the aristocracy. You just want answers that you might not like."

"It's still a reason!" Roxas yelled, letting emotion take control. "I've lost my family to them! I want to know why!"

"Are you willing to kill?" Saix asked him. Roxas stared at him with a furrowed brow. "This is the question all of us were asked when we joined. If you can't answer it without a hint of hesitation, then how do we know we can trust you?"

"As soon as I get my answers, I'll judge whether they deserve to be killed or not," Roxas stated firmly. "You can kill them needlessly if you want, but I want my answers first." He heard Xigbar erupt into laughter.

"Oh he's a cracker this one!" he chortled heartily. "I like this kid!"

"Must say," the coated figure said; Roxas swore he could hear him smirk. "I have to agree with Two on this. The boy has a certain charm to him. Unlike some people I might name."

"That a dig at me Xaldin?" Axel questioned. "Or a dig at Saïx over there?"

"Both of you," Xaldin stated stoically. Roxas held back a smile of amusement. It was hard to believe that people like these were really terrorists when he thought about it. The only scary one seemed to be Saïx; Xigbar and Xaldin seemed like perfectly normal people, who were perfectly normal citizens outside the Organization.

"Hey, Poppet, you wanna come down from there?" Roxas' attention was taken by the sound of Xigbar's voice calling out to the only remaining unnamed person in the room. They looked hesitant. "It's alright. He's not gonna bite. You'll like him."

"You really don't know how to exercise caution," Saïx grumbled.

"Lighten up," Xigbar grinned. "The kid's got his reasons. I'm sure Superior will be happy to have him onboard." He turned his one yellowish-brown eye to the coated figure on the stairs. "Come on, Poppet. Come say hello to Tiger."

"My name is Roxas," the blond grumbled. Xigbar just ignored him. The figure took a tentative step down towards them.

"Thatagirl Poppet. No need to be all shy now," Xigbar encouraged. He seemed so…human, to Roxas. Not at all the monsters the Organization were painted as. 'Poppet' finally arrived on the ground floor, still keeping a distance between her and the Maduin model. Roxas felt himself being pushed by a hand that he distinctly recognised as not belonging to Axel. "Come on Tiger. You help out a bit too."

"H-Hey!" He stumbled forwards slightly, finding himself coming face to face with the coated figure. He now had a better look at her face from where he was standing. Gentle features, soft blue eyes, black hair that had bluish highlights; very much a girl. And a very young one at that unless she too had stopped aging. Roxas gulped, surprised to see someone this innocent looking part of a terrorist group. He scratched the back of his neck lightly before offering his hand in friendship to her. "Hi. I'm Roxas." The girl shied away, not saying a word to him. Roxas grimaced slightly. "Yeah, guess it's a little too early to trust me, huh?"

"Ah don't take offence," Xigbar grinned, patting his shoulder as he walked past. "She's like that with most people anyway." He turned back to face the others as he stopped on the fifth step. "Anyways, us higher ups have a meeting with Superior right about now. We can tell him about our new recruit while we're there."

"Define 'higher'," Saïx raised an eyebrow.

"Eight and up," Xigbar smirked. "Hotrod you lucky devil." Axel groaned loudly.

"He's gonna chew me and spit me out." He grudgingly made his way to the stairs, patting Roxas on the shoulder twice. That was the signal to let the Maduin model to tread carefully; he was in danger. Xaldin walked past them too, as did Saïx. The blue-haired one stopped for a moment beside Roxas.

"Understand this, Roxas," Saïx started. "If you get in my way, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Likewise," Roxas growled.

"Fourteen, make sure the new recruit doesn't try to escape." He followed the other three men up. "Kill him if you have to."

Roxas took the chance of Saïx's back turned to him by flipping him the bird, cursing the other with every insult and cuss he could think of in his mind. He could understand why things were tense between Axel and that guy; Saïx was clearly a nasty piece of work.

* * *

Superior was sitting in his usual spot in the room, arms resting on the chair's arms in a very relaxed fashion. Axel stood there, looking furious as ever but struggling to stay calm as he relayed the information. "And that, sir, is all that I can remember. Sorry about my failings."

"Hmm, it is not an issue," Superior sighed, looking far too composed for Axel's liking. "I had figured out that dear Commander Harvey would have discovered something wasn't quite right." A light smirk. "I must say, your 'method' of trying to get information out of the enemy is unorthodox and yet humorous at the same time."

Xigbar was sniggering like an idiot, it being too hard for him to contain his amusement at the fact that Axel, supposedly the greatest seducer and deceiver of them all, had gotten caught in his own tangled web. Axel just kept a straight face, counting to ten in his mind in a bid to keep himself controlled. "I'm guessing you had someone do the work in case I fucked up then."

"If you replace the coarseness of your description, then yes. I did have someone do the same mission by their own _conventional_ means in case you 'fucked up'."

That statement from the Superior elicited more sniggers from Xigbar, who was finding this all too funny to bear. Xaldin just politely snorted. Saïx looked awfully smug.

Axel felt like wiping that smug look off his face. "OK, so I messed up with the information, but I did get you a valuable piece of equipment."

The Superior leant forward. "Oh? Did you now?"

"In the form of one of Shinra's ticking time bombs made out of Mako," Axel informed. "Just like the one you stole ten years ago."

"Hmm…so a SOLDIER you say…"

"Superior, you can't honestly believe that this stranger is to be trusted!" Saïx exclaimed, for once losing his serenity.

"What model?" the Superior asked, ignoring Saix completely. The blue-haired looked on in dismay.

"Maduin. Not as powerful as the model Fourteen is, but still pretty potent. He can see things further away than I could ever hope for. And he's handy with two keyblades. Gotta say, he's got pretty good balance too."

"Well, what do you expect from a cat?" Xigbar chuckled. "Cats _always_ land on their feet."

"Whether or not some boy can land on his feet from a twenty foot fall is neither here nor there! We have an impor-"

"Seven, be quiet," the Superior droned. Saix immediately shut up, looking at the other with annoyed but obedient eyes. "While having another SOLDIER amongst our rank is very useful, he'll but play a small part in our magnum opus." He stood to his full height, looking as imposing as ever in that dark billowing coat. "We are but the maestros conducting the symphony of destruction that shall entertain the aristocrats in their concert hall. Our players are the Nobodies, their weapons the instruments."

–_Nobodies? What the fuck are they?_ Axel looked subtly around his comrades. The remaining three nodded their heads, knowingly.

"Eight, we've kept you out of the loop until now just so that there was little chance of you revealing the information to SeeD. Our guarantor supplied us with a healthy supply of militia for our own purpose. I believe you might have come across at least two of them."

"Wait…those two soldiers at Rabanastre…"

"Prototypes I will admit, but they've been massively improved upon now I have been assured. With the Nobodies at our disposal, SeeD will be unable to stop us."

There was just about two words that could just about sum up what Axel's thoughts were. _–Oh. Fuck._ The Superior beckoned them to gather around him. "Now…this is what the plan will be…"

* * *

Roxas just pretty much sat across from Fourteen, blue eyes staring straight into hers as they waited around for something to happen. Although Axel had given him the signal that he was in danger, he honestly couldn't see anything threatening about the girl across from him. She herself was sitting down cross legged, looking at him with a shy but mildly curious expression. He smiled at her, making the decision to befriend her.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, letting his chin rest against his knees. The girl blinked lightly, tilting her hooded head as if in consideration. "Well…you know my name, and Fourteen can't really be your name…right?"

"…Xion," the girl replied after a lengthy pause.

"Xion," Roxas grinned. "That's a nice name."

"…Superior gave it to me," she murmured, looking up at him from under her hood. Roxas wasn't sure if he should press upon the matter or not; he decided to give it a shot.

"Is the Superior your father?"

"…No…not really. But…he raised me like his own when he saved me from Shinra." She took her hood down now, as if to announce that she trusted him. Her black hair had been cut into a shaped bob. She didn't look any older than fifteen.

"How old are you?" Roxas asked.

"Fifteen."

"Really? The Superior is letting a kid like you take part in this?"

"Aren't you fifteen?"

Roxas frowned at that, guessing that maybe Xion would feel more comfortable talking to someone near to her own age. Would be the first time he lied about his age though. "I'm sixteen."

"You're not that much older than me."

"I'm of a legal age to have sex if I wanted to," Roxas bluntly retorted. "It's only two more years until I can get a vote."

"If you can get a vote," Xion remarked quietly.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Roxas smiled lightly. SOLDIERs didn't get votes because they were thought to be just weapons and tools. Nothing more, and nothing less. "So what's your reason? You just want to destroy the Royal Circle for what they were doing to SOLDIERS?"

"What about you? Don't you feel some sort of loyalty to them seeing as your family is there?"

"I don't like them, but I don't really hate them either," Roxas replied, keeping his voice honest to the girl. He knew there might be many more lies to come. "It's Shinra who I have a grudge against. I want to know why they wouldn't tell me who my parents were." He then dryly laughed, remembering the one small kindness that the SOLDIER technicians did for him. "Still, guess I should be grateful that they told me my mom committed suicide."

"…I'm sorry," Xion whispered.

"Don't be. I never knew her so I don't…really feel anything about it." He had to be honest with himself about that. He really didn't know what his mother was thinking when she had to give him away, or when she did kill herself. He could only guess. Guesses weren't concrete though. He wanted solid reasons. He hated the fact that he was thinking about this now. "Anyway, what were Shinra keeping you for? Guinea pig?"

"I…I don't really know," Xion responded. "I don't really remember much from my time at Shinra. I was only little when Superior rescued me." She brought her legs up close to her chest, feet turned in to each other so that the pointed toes of her black boots were almost touching. "But I guess it was for the military seeing as I fight a little better than a lot of the other Organization members. I mean, the higher up you are, the better you are." Roxas noticed that her hand had lingered to her chest. Was that where a SOLDIER mark was?

"That where it is?" Roxas asked idly. Xion nodded lightly. "This is mine." He lifted his shirt lightly to reveal the white lined mark just above his navel. Xion looked at it in wonder.

"It's so different to mine…"

"Can I see it?" She shook her head swiftly. Roxas nodded his head; he guessed the mark was somewhere she didn't want to show. "Oh yeah, guess it's pretty embarrassing, huh." Xion nodded her head. "Sorry." He then smiled, holding out his hand to her. "Friends?"

She looked at the hand, head tilting in a way that a dog might when its interest was piqued. Gingerly, she took the hand. Her grip was loose, almost delicate to the touch. "Friends." That was the first time she smiled.

Roxas couldn't help but think it was going to be hard to turn his back on her when the time came to take the Organization down.

* * *

He groaned lightly as he turned stiffly in his position, eyes blearily trying to make out just where he was. White ceiling. Slow whirling fan. Artificial light. Open window with gauzy curtains, wind grazing against them gently. The sound of doors sliding open and closed mechanically.

Either a hospital (Hyne forbid) or the Garden's medical wing. With a pained tired grunt, he sat up. The door slid open. "You should lie down Squall," Dr. Kadowaka's voice gently scolded. "Your body has been put under a lot of stress."

"What happened?" Leon whispered, ignoring the fact that the doctor had used his given name rather than his preferred one. He noticed that Aerith had come into the room too. Her green eyes spoke volumes.

"You fainted," Dr. Kadowaka replied, standing at the foot of the bed. "I think you've been working yourself too hard again."

"Have not," Leon grumpily muttered, swinging his legs out of the plain white bed. His foot connected with something on the floor. He looked down, blinking in surprise when he saw Cloud lying there, snoring gently.

"He's refused to leave you this whole time, you know," Aerith told him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He's really worried about you."

_He doesn't need to be_ was what Leon had wanted to say. But all he could manage to get out of his mouth was a slightly guilty sounding, "Oh…"

"We're all worried about you," Dr. Kadowaka smiled. "It's almost as if you go out of your way to make us worry about you."

"…I don't mean to."

"Squall, ever since you were just a little boy that arrived here, trouble just seems to follow you." The doctor chuckled. "Honestly, I've never met anyone so stubborn or so ridiculously persistent in making others not worry about him." She patted his head affectionately. Leon scowled a bit at being treated like a kid but said nothing. "Just take it easy for a while." She turned to leave. "Aerith dear, please do a thorough analysis on Squall's condition."

"Yes ma'am," Aerith nodded, watching as her superiors left. She then sat down next to Leon, looking at him in silence for a pregnant pause. She then asked, "Was it those visions again?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah…but I don't think 'visions' is the correct term for it." His hand slid to the back of his neck, still able to feel the rough hands that had dragged him around in that horrible illusion. "'Nightmare' seems more appropriate…"

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked.

"I…I felt it. Everything. I was…being tortured." Leon felt his hands starting to shake as he remembered it. He willed them to still. "I felt so weak…so…so helpless." He hated sounding weak, but he didn't think he could take much more if all the hallucinations from here on were going to be as brutal as that. Just thinking about it made his body go numb. Aerith's hand rubbed his back soothingly.

"Leon…there's talk about you having a memory dive."

"What…? Why?"

"They're worried about you. The Commander, Dr. Kadowaka, even Captain Glacier is worried. We're all worried!" She looked up at him. "You can't go on suffering like this. What if…what if it's an after-effect of that injury you got at Rabanastre? What if it's meant to kill you?!"

"It won't kill me," Leon said firmly. "I'm not letting anything kill me."

"Leon…"

"Seifer died to save me. To die now would make it pointless." He nodded his head; he was resolutely going to cling to life with his fingernails if he had to. He refused to die. Especially not because of some…grotesque monster! "I won't let my friend's death go to waste."

He hadn't noticed the slight falter of Aerith's smile. He wouldn't know why it did even he did notice. He didn't remember much about his time with Seifer.

Aerith knew why he didn't, and why he didn't remember the fact that he had gone through a memory erasure. She was scared that if Leon ever found out about it…

Their attention was torn away from the conversation when they heard Cloud stir, watching him as he stretched out like a dog before sitting up, rubbing away the exhaustion from his eyes. He turned his head tiredly towards the bed. He immediately perked up when he saw Leon was sitting up. "Leon!"

"Hey," Leon said weakly. Cloud's head was immediately at his knees, looking so incredibly pitiful in comparison to what he was like the last time he saw him. "Oi…I already told you not to act like a dog."

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He raised a brow, wondering what had gotten into the blond. Aerith's hand petted Cloud's hair gently.

"What's wrong Cloud?"

"I shouldn't have yelled at Leon the way I did…I…I was just…"

"I'm just as much in the wrong as you were," Leon sighed, turning to Aerith. "Do you mind giving us a minute to sort this out?"

"Just give me a buzz if you need something," she smiled, standing up and walking away. She knew it was best that they put their differences aside without her interfering; it would be wrong of her to act as some sort of mediator.

Leon looked back down to the blond SOLDIER, sighing lightly and rubbing his scar lightly. "What are we going to do…?" Cloud tilted his head lightly. "I guess communication is the major concern, huh?" They both had to admit it; they weren't exactly the best when it came to communicating with each other despite Leon having to pretty much teach Cloud how to speak properly from scratch. And with Cloud still in a mind frame where he saw himself as the underling to Leon, it didn't help matters either. Yesterday was the first time Cloud ever spoke out of line to anyone after all. It was evident it weighed heavy on his mind. Leon sucked in a sharp breath, exhaling loudly. "No matter how much we don't like it or want it, we're stuck with each other unless otherwise. So…let's try to make the most of it." He was glad that Cloud wasn't brilliant at interpreting meanings; Leon couldn't think of a more brilliant way to sound so detached, annoyed or uncaring than that in his mind.

In other words, he knew that if he was talking to someone else, he'd either get called 'The Ice Prince' or get a slap in the face.

"…so you're not gonna send me back?" Cloud asked tentatively. He was rewarded with a firm hand on his head.

"Idiot dog," Leon muttered. "I'm not that heartless." He closed his eyes. "I was angry. Any threat I made when I was angry will have little to no intention behind it."

"So…you aren't?"

"That's what I just said." Leon allowed a dry chuckle escape him. "You really can be such an idiotic dog…"

"Sorry."

"Don't be."


	15. The Beast Unleashed

**A/N: **Whelp, not got a lot to say really tonight other than my usual spiel that comes at the end of these notes. Kinda feels awkward not having much to say for once =/

Err, picked up Dissidia again today. I've come to the realisation that Terra and Onion Knight aren't my favourite characters to play as mostly because the spells don't reallywork effectively unless you're pretty up close (however, Onion Knight is the only character so far to have beaten a high levelled manakin in the story mode (and just his luck for it to be the Emperor as well =_= he creamed me four times before I finally got him). Go figure). Still very much a Cecil/Squall person; you can get some pretty decent combos outta them both (plus Cecil's Paladin HP attacks have saved me from certain failure many a time), with Zidane a close second. Oh yeah, and don't you guys hate it when Square Enix say the words "Final Fantasy VII" and "remake" within the same breath, along with "if we had the time and money"? Yeah, same here; they've been feeding the fires again. (Damn it, they can be such TEASES sometimes. On the other hand though, Versus XIII is most definitely coming over to Western shores since they've named whos in charge of the overseas department now (same guy for Birth By Sleep. Double whammey!))

OK, thank you to everyone who is reading and writing such nice comments about Ever After. I love you guys :). Please read, review and enjoy! Mostly review, for they are my Malteasers!

* * *

The Garden had become a lot livelier in the days leading up to the Winter Festival, though the reasons for it couldn't have been more different. While those under the Captain, Freelance Captain, Lieutenant Medic and Administrator ranks were busy preparing for the annual SeeD ball to celebrate the new year, all those of that rank were busy meeting up in Commander Harvey's office turned war room on a regular basis. Leon found it a very useful escape clause whenever Selphie and her "Festival Committee" tried to rope him into some plan of theirs.

He also was thankful he had been placed on 'general guard duty'. In other words, rather than acting as personal minder to some snooty aristocrat, he was pretty much just patrolling the hall with Cloud as back-up in case a skirmish happened. Not that there was anything wrong with some of the aristocrats -hell, Noctis was a freaking _saint_ compared to a lot of them- but he didn't particularly want to deal with the ones who were notorious for being up their own arses. He also didn't want to play babysitter to a kid either. Also, as a general guard, it meant he had a lot more freedom of mobility throughout the Grand Concert Hall and all other areas attached to it; if he noticed something, he'd feel better for checking it out himself then let someone else do it for him.

Of course, he knew that this stroke of good luck was all too good to be true. The Commander had alerted him to a call from the SOLDIER facility. Hojo wanted to 'test' Cloud in order to see what the speed of his development was going at since being handed over to SeeD. That was never a good thing in Leon's mind.

And Cloud knew this too. The blond was getting the jitters as he watched the digital clock slowly but surely countdown the minutes to one o'clock. Leon sighed, finishing up an injury report of one of the cadets that was training under him -the idiot tried performing a manoeuvre with a standard Revolver gunblade that was way too advanced for his level.

"Cloud, would you kindly stop looking at the clock like a kicked dog," he droned. The blond frowned, but refused to take his chin off the desk.

"I don't wanna go to that place," he grumbled.

"Neither do I," Leon sighed, vaguely thinking that this was probably the Fenrir's version of the vets. "But I don't fancy getting a lecture on tardiness on top of the lecture I'll most likely get by default."

"Then let's not go." Cloud seemed to have perked up in hopefulness. Leon could only look at him with an expression that was half dry amusement and half despairing of the blond's boundless optimism.

"As much as I'd love to entertain that notion, may I remind you that this is _Hojo_ we're talking about."

"Oh…" The blond drooped despondently. "I see your point."

"Good to know that," Leon responded understatedly.

"What if he…tries to change me?" Cloud asked quietly, seeming to withdraw into himself more and more as he thought about it. "What if I become something else? Something that everyone's going to hate…"

Cloud jumped lightly when he felt the knuckles on the back of Leon's leather gloved hand knock on his forehead twice lightly. "You won't change. You're good just the way you are. Besides…I'd have to consent to a change if I felt it was needed. You are my SOLDIER after all."

Cloud blinked at him lightly, mostly out of surprise Leon had to note. He then realised why.

He just pretty much accepted the fact that Cloud was his SOLDIER. Leon vowed he never would stake some form of ownership of another SOLDIER after Seifer. A sign that he was moving on at last? He shook himself out of that train of thought. "Anyway, like I said, if this 'test' is just a way for Hojo to find an excuse to tweak something, I'm dragging your ass out of there."

Cloud nodded his head, finally standing up. "I'm holding you to that."

"Don't hold your breath."

* * *

It was about one fifteen when they did arrive due to traffic on the highways. As soon as they stepped into the pristine white SOLDIER facility, Cloud was taken away much to his sudden distress. Leon had to reassure him that everything would be OK, that he'd make sure that he was with him later on once he finished listening to Hojo. Easier said than done, that was for sure.

He was still listening to Hojo drone on now. It felt like hours since he last heard the sweet sound of silence.

"And thus," Hojo concluded, finally ending his hypothesis that had been riddled with so much jargon that Leon couldn't even translate it, "is why I believe it to be a good time now to see the fruit of the Fenrir's development by testing it against its sister project."

"Wait," Leon said, suddenly awakened from his bored like trance. "Sister project?" Hadn't there been a mention about the Fenrir project actually being a series of three test subjects in that report Noctis' aide had given him? Cloud had been the first of the projects…

"Ah yes, you probably don't know." _–Actually I do, you greasy kook._ "The Fenrir model you've been assigned to is known as Fenrir Version 1. It has a sister project known as Fenrir Version 2." He looked all too smug for Leon's liking. "While Version 1 is all power and raw muscle, Version 2 focuses on agility and balance."

"And let me guess, you want to know if Cloud's better or not."

"I believe that would be the best way of putting it," Hojo nodded, though he seemed a bit peeved that the blond had been given a name. "Why is it that you SeeDs are so compelled to name your weapons?"

"They aren't weapons, Professor," Leon said tersely. "They're as human as we are."

"And I suppose that you'll still believe it once the Fenrir's full capabilities bloom."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Project Fenrir wasn't a government secret for so long for nothing," Hojo said mysteriously, again that sycophantic smile appearing on his thin lips. "Though I must admit, Version 2 achieved her full powers much faster than Version 1, so it'll be interesting to see what happens."

–_What are you talking about?_ Leon wondered. Full powers? Capabilities blooming? Seriously, was there something Hojo had failed to write down in his reports? His thoughts were suddenly stopped when he heard an electronic beep, realising that they were walking into that same room he had been in when he first saw Cloud. So Hojo wanted him to watch the dogfight? Fine. It wouldn't hurt to silently encourage his Fenrir SOLDIER to victory.

…Since when was he so defensive about Cloud?

He looked down just as Cloud entered the training room below. He had been kitted out in the standard SOLDIER uniform, his large greatsword attached to his back. He seemed confused at being let into the empty room, looking like he was expecting to see something else in there with him. Another door opened…and both Cloud and Leon looked on with stunned expressions.

Leon knew that Version 2 was a girl. He just was not expecting her to look strangely similar to Cloud. Even though her hair was strawberry blonde in comparison to Cloud's spiky platinum blond locks and her build was distinctly feminine, her facial structure was almost like looking into a mirror reflection of Cloud's. They even shared the same startling blue eyes with a Mako green ring around the pupil.

What piqued Leon's interest though was her choice of weapon. A Blazefire Sabre gunblade. They were one of the few models that could revert back and forth between sword and firearm, but the transition was tricky to master when in the heat of battle. He knew one or two of his cadets were hoping to master it, but he didn't know anyone else who did. In contrast to his own, the Blazefire Sabre was just as light -if not lighter- than a Hyperion gunblade.

"Version 2," Hojo introduced. "Though a few maudlin fools under my supervision like to call her Lightning."

"Lightning…" Leon repeated, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"The real experiment begins here," Hojo chuckled. "To see which is the strongest. The one who is slow but strong, or the one who is quick but is lacking in defence."

Leon just watched as an automated tone signalled to the two Fenrirs to take a battle stance; Cloud swung his sword in a circle in the air with one hand before taking it into both, one foot standing firmly in front of the other, body low to the ground. Lightning was a bit more modest in her stance; she merely swung her Blazefire Sabre into its sword mode, standing tall and holding the gunblade tightly in her right hand. Hojo gestured to one of the technicians to begin the test. Another tone sounded.

Too fast for Leon to even keep up, the female Fenrir model started off with a run and began with the offensive. It caught Cloud off guard, who just barely managed to lift his heavy sword up in defence. She backflipped away once she was done, keeping low to the ground before standing once more. He noticed that Cloud seemed very wary of her as he moved himself a few steps away from her.

Was Cloud unnerved? Or was he assessing the situation rather than acting upon instincts like he usually did? Hojo hummed lightly. "Interesting…Version 1 isn't taking the initiative to fight back…"

Leon thought that was odd too; Cloud was only ever this defensive if he thought the brunet was in danger and needed protecting. Other than that, Cloud was totally gung-ho when it came to enemies if his few stints in the Garden's training centre were anything to go by. "What's wrong with him…I'm not in there, so I should be the least of his worries…" he wondered aloud.

Lightning was on the attack again, this time managing to smoothly transition her gunblade from sword to firearm with a flick of her wrist and a flip of her body. Cloud howled as a stray bullet grazed his left arm, glaring at her hard. He went on the offensive, running after the female Fenrir and swinging his greatsword with three calculated and strong blows. Lightning just managed to guard against the attack, but the sheer force of the move had sent her flying into the wall; a pained yowl escaped her.

"Strength over speed from the looks of it," Leon commented, hoping that this was the result Hojo was looking for. The greasy, raven-haired professor raised his hand as if to dismiss the SeeD.

"It isn't over until the fat lady sings."

Leon was about to ask about that, when his attention was drawn back to the action. Lightning had launched herself at Cloud, taking him out onto the floor. She made to stab at him in the head, but Cloud just barely managed to move his head away in the knick of time, kicking her off after struggling to get his foot under her stomach. He rolled backwards, grabbing his sword and guarding quickly as Lightning made to attack again. Leon leaned forward towards the glass window, uncharacteristically worried now. He heard a crackle; the speakers had been turned on so that they could hear what was going on.

"Hojo, what are you doing?" Leon asked, turning away for just a moment while the two below were locked in stalemate.

"Just seeing if the fruits of my labours are coming to surface or not," Hojo dismissively stated. Cloud's voice suddenly funnelled through the sound system.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" he grunted. Down below he managed to push Lightning away, getting to his feet and taking an offensive stance. Lightning did the same too; both were panting heavily.

"We're SOLDIERs. We fight to kill, remember?" Leon's eyes widened lightly at hearing a much more eloquent sounding feminine voice speaking back. He looked over to Hojo, demanding some answers.

"No," Cloud's voice reasoned. He put his greatsword down to his side, standing straight. He looked pleadingly with her. "SOLDIERs aren't made for that reason. We're supposed to protect those who need protecting!"

"We're weapons! We're nothing more than a bunch of weapons that are used to wipe off enemies off the face of the earth! We aren't even human to them!"

"She's quite the realist, don't you think?" Hojo smirked, folding his arms across his chest. Leon scowled, feeling his hand curl up into a fist. He knew that this was just Hojo feeding his own sick opinion into his creation. Part of him was willing to cheer Cloud on, to show her that she was wrong. But he wouldn't let himself compromise the cold exterior he had so carefully built. He couldn't do that.

"You don't understand," Cloud murmured, looking down. "Maybe in the past we were meant to be just some weapon they could throw away, but I know that I'm not just a weapon. I'm me!" He leant forward, pulling his fist into his chest in gesture. "I'm not just a Fenrir! I'm not just a SOLDIER!"

"We _are_ just that!" Lightning ran forward to strike; Cloud lifted his greatsword to guard, locking them in yet another stalemate. "When we stop becoming useful, they'll destroy us. It's all the same. It doesn't matter what names we are given or how we are treated, at the end of the day, we're just slaves to humanity."

"That's not true!" Cloud yelled, thrusting his whole weight forward to push the woman away. She stumbled backwards, nimble retrieving her balance but having to jump away when Cloud threw all the weight of his greatsword down where Lightning had stood.

"Stop this right now," Leon demanded, recognising that tone of voice from anywhere. That was the same tone that Cloud had used when he was angry with him only a few days ago.

"I believe you don't have a say in this test," Hojo calmly deflected the demand.

"I'm telling you to stop! You have no idea what could happen when Cloud gets this angry!"

"That's precisely the aim of the test," Hojo smirked. "What will happen if Version 1 loses his temper?"

"You just want to see Cloud get angry! That's all this is about!" Something inside him was boiling over, raging over the fact that this man -if he even was that!- was doing something like this on purpose! Where was the science?! What was the purpose?!

"Precisely," Hojo confirmed. "It'll be interesting to see what happens."

"You-"

He heard feral growls, snarls and howls from the training room, once more his attention torn away from the scientist. Down below, it looked like they had fought with tooth and claw rather than just swords; the top parts of their uniforms had been torn down the middle, revealing (for the first time in Leon's case) their SOLDIER marks. Black, but the shape of them wasn't rectangular. It seemed more…circular he guessed. He couldn't really see well from where he was. Even so, both looked like they were on their last legs. _–Come on Cloud…don't lose your cool._

"They should initiate their transformations soon," Hojo reported nonchalantly.

"Transfor- what?!" Leon asked, looking at him in shock. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Back in the old Sorceress Wars, there was one prototype SOLDIER that was able to transform. Powerful, but unstable at most. A few of those characteristics went into the Jenova, Alexander and Diablos models when they were created, though they are all unable to withstand full transformations. We tried doing it with the Phoenix project as well, but that turned out to be a total dud. But the Fenrir project," Hojo looked highly self-satisfied about this, "Although Version 1 hadn't shown clear signs of the beast it's meant to change into, Version 2 managed to master its transformations."

"So what you are trying to say is that you're doing this on purpose just for the sake of finding out if Cloud can transform or not?! That's insane!"

"You're very vocal this afternoon, Captain," Hojo remarked. Leon recoiled, suddenly realising that he was being very vocal about this. Like he actually cared about what was happening to Cloud.

He came to the conclusion that despite everything said and done between them, despite all his initial refusal to accept that the Fenrir was his new partner, he really did care what happened to him, like any good partner should do. _–Fuck it._ "If you're not going to stop this, I will!" He turned on his heel, storming over to the exit with every intention of finding his way into the training room.

"Ah- Captain Leonhart!" one of the technicians yelped.

"Leave him, Farron," Hojo ordered. "He won't be able to get in."

"B-But Professor!"

"Leave him be," the scientist said firmly. "The imbecile is paying the price for getting all friendly with Version 1." He glanced over to the assistant, looking at the middle-aged woman's frame. "A price you're paying right now with Version 2 I'd imagine." The assistant looked away with a pained expression, pushing back light fading red locks behind her ear. "I still have no idea why I even humoured you with babying those two girls. At the end of the day, they're still weapons."

He didn't even notice the fist Dr. Farron had made.

* * *

–_Why on earth does Shinra insist on making their facilities like fucking labyrinths?!_ Leon grumbled internally as he ran down steel plate corridors, everything looking the same to him but the few signs illuminated on corners and above doors telling him he was going the right way. He was just so grateful that there had been order recently for all SeeDs to carry weapons when going outside the Garden in uniform; he didn't think he could have had the same confidence to do what he knew in his mind had to be done.

He could not, and would not, allow Cloud to do whatever Hojo wanted, even if it was all in the name of science.

After what seemed like hours, he finally reached the preparation room. One more door and he'd be inside. There were a few technicians and one or two SOLDIERs there as well; maybe the back-up plan in case something went wrong. In his mind, they should've acted sooner. He didn't even acknowledge their surprised faces.

"Captain Leonhart? What are you…?" one of the technicians started; Leon brusquely pushed past him, slamming on the release pad for the training room door. "You can't go in there! You could get killed!"

Leon merely turned to face them, eyes glaring at them with cold fire. "Try and stop me." His hand was firmly gripped around the handle of his gunblade; nobody dared to move. He ignored them once he was sure they wouldn't try to stop him, stepping out into the training room, eyes wide in horror as he saw the scene that lay before him.

Lightning was gone. In her place was a strange anthropomorphic wolf creature with a strange reddish fur colour but -stranger still- kept all of the physical qualities of a human woman. He only realised that this was what Hojo had been talking about earlier when he saw the remains of her clothes shredded and tossed about the room without a care and the gunblade she held tightly in her sword hand. Cloud on the other hand was looking worse for wear. He was leaning heavily against his greatsword, his other hand holding what looked like to be one of the short blades that was part of the main weapon's components. The uniform he had been wearing was totally shredded in places, revealing crimson angry cuts and slashes underneath. His eyes were glowing angrily though at the strange creature. For a moment, Leon forgot everything that was going on, feeling a rush of adrenaline going through his body; adrenaline caused by fear.

"_Lightning, fall back right now!_" one of the technician's voice screamed through the loudspeaker.

"_You idiot! Leave them be!_"

"_But Professor-!_" It was cut off. Lightning didn't hesitate in her next move though; she ran towards the other SOLDIER with every intent to cut him down. _–Not if I have something to say about that!_

The Blazefire Sabre came hurtling down to the vulnerable stance of Cloud, looking as if it would be the killing blow. Cloud could only shut his eyes, too exhausted to block the attack, guessing that maybe he was the weaker one of the two…a tool that needed to be destroyed now that he was…useless. A metallic clang sounded in the room, forcing the blond to open his eyes weakly to see what was going on, only for them to widen when he realised that the back he was staring at belonged to Leon.

"L-Leon?!"

"So you're just gonna give up?!" Leon demanded. He was struggling under the sheer weight of the transformed SOLDIER's force, his body staggering a bit as he tried to push it away. "Just because the enemy has got an ace up its sleeve?!"

"You shouldn't be here…" Cloud grunted, trying to pick his body up.

"That's not up for debate! Right now, I clearly got to save your arse from getting kicked around by-!" He stopped abruptly when he felt Lightning apply more pressure, that little voice inside his head yelling at him for not thinking this through like he usually would have, and should have done. He felt the leg that had got a Hyperion through it a couple of months ago begin to quake under the burden.

"Leon! You have to get away!" Cloud struggled to his feet, still heavily leaning on his weapon.

"The only one needing to get away is _you_!" No sooner had he said that, he felt himself getting slammed away with a powerful kick to his side, sending him sprawling to the wall. His Punisher gunblade had smashed against the wall, leaving him weaponless in a room with some sort of beast ready to kill anything. He could see Lightning make her way over to him in the same way a predator would, Blazefire Sabre ready to kill swiftly. The only thing he was thinking at the time was _this is it_. He didn't even take note that his apparent vulnerability had been the trigger for the reaction Hojo was hoping for; he didn't hear the sound of clothes being ripped apart. What he did hear was the guttural howl of a beast, and he saw the figure of Lightning getting forced away.

He saw Cloud…or at least, he thought it was Cloud. It had been Hojo's voice over the speaker that had confirmed it. "_Incredible! The transformation has finally started in Version 1!_"

"_Professor, the readings coming from Version 1 are off the charts!_"

"_Let's see what will happen for now._"

"_But Professor! This could be dangerous! And Captain Leonhart is in there with them!_"

"_Continue the experiment!_"

Leon struggled to sit up, finally getting a better view of what was going on. Cloud was facing off the beast form of Lightning but there was something remarkably different about him. The first thing he had noticed was the blond's hair; it seemed to be standing on end, making it appear to be longer than it really was. The next thing he noticed was his body; the clothes had been ripped away because his muscles were bulging angrily, one or two veins throbbing on his biceps. Then there were his hands; human enough, except for the fact that there were huge long claws growing from his fingers, sharp enough to do some heavy damage if the blond ever found himself without his greatsword. And when Cloud turned his head slightly to see if Leon was alright, the brunet SeeD could only blankly stare; Cloud's eyes were glowing green around his contracted pupils, and his canines had grown longer.

If this was the start of a transformation for Cloud, Leon dread to think what Cloud looked like fully transformed.

"Stay there," Cloud growled; his voice was deeper, gruffer, almost sounding like it was on the verge of turning into a wolf's call instead of human speech. He launched himself straight at Lightning, baring his claws and tackling the female beast to the ground. The beast howled in surprise, but soon they were rolling around grasping at each other, weapons forgotten as it became clear basic instinct had taken over.

These two were fighting for dominance, to see who the alpha being between them really was. There was nothing anyone could do. Or at least, nothing any sane person could do. Leon crawled over to the wall, his major concern right now being able to stand up ad taking an inventory of his injuries. So far, he just seemed to be winded with a slight issue with his leg. Minor considering he had been thrown aside like a rag doll. He looked back over to the two fighting SOLDIERs; so far, Lightning seemed to have the upper hand as she had the stronger transformation but Cloud was not giving up, even when in that strange phase between human and beast. Leon had at one point caught a glimpse of Cloud's back; there had been a streak of golden hair sprouting along the spine from the neck down, alarming the brunet at how far along the change was now considering this was the first time.

–_Cloud might not have even triggered it on his own…did this happen because I got in the way?_ He shook his head defiantly. _–No I can't think like that. Cloud's in as much danger as I am! Neither of us takes priority to protect. It's only natural I'd want to help him._

Picking up his severely battered and slightly bent Punisher gunblade from the floor, he gathered up the rest of his bruised psyche to face Lightning. He didn't want to find out what Cloud would be like when he had fully changed into a beast like the female Fenrir model had, nor was he willing to just stand there and watch the other get shred to pieces.

"Cloud! Fall back!" he yelled. The blond seemed to hesitate at first in his tussle, but as soon as he found a chance to pull back he took it, skidding across the steel floor to where Leon was. The she-wolf in front of them took the chance to recover, growling feral sounds at them.

"Leon, you need to leave," Cloud grunted. His voice had gotten much huskier now, sounding more and more lupine than ever.

"If I leave you now, you'll only get torn apart," Leon countered. He took up his sword in an aggressive stance. "We stand a better chance working together." He saw the flash of surprise in Cloud's feral eyes, but it gradually changed into one of happiness when the blond realised that Leon was looking out for him. He stood ready, body low to the ground, fangs and claws bared. Leon couldn't help but notice that the streak of golden coloured fur was standing on end on Cloud's back. "You take the lead Cloud, I'll cover your back."

"Understood." Cloud immediately made a move, dashing towards where his greatsword lay and pouncing onto a swiftly moving Lightning in one smooth movement. Leon helped by shooting magic bullets at the female Fenrir's feet, by no means wanting to cause her harm if he could at all help it. The technique seemed to be working for the most part as it was causing the she-wolf to go on the defensive.

Surely Hojo wouldn't risk losing his more highly developed SOLDIER, right? He still hadn't heard the madman say stop though. "Cloud! In coming!" He ran straight up, stopping Lightning from connecting a side hit with a skilful parry. Cloud could only grunt with appreciation, throwing the female Fenrir back with incomprehensible strength. From the corner of his eye, Leon had noticed that Cloud's eyes and facial structure were changing, making him unable to speak at all. He also noticed that Cloud had large scratches bleeding angrily on his still relatively pink and fleshy arms.

–_We need to end this now or run!_

"Cloud, I need you to stay calm," Leon stated in a strained yet composed voice, guessing that right now neither of them had the strength to fend off the onslaught. "We're gonna back away to the prep room. Don't turn your back on her and just keep your cool."

Cloud only growled, but he obeyed Leon, taking the first careful step backwards while his eyes were trained on Lightning. She was standing back up, stalking the pair as if they were her next meal. Leon felt his heart begin to race from both the fear and the adrenaline rush, partially terrified that Lightning's gaze appeared to be fixated on him. He pulled himself together though, stepping back slowly but surely towards where he had come in. Just a little bit further and he could press the panic button. Just as he was sure he was going to reach it, Lightning attacked.

"**Graaaaaaoh!**"

Leon watched as a blur of gold rushed past him, talking down the red wolf-like woman down. "Cloud!" But the SOLDIER wouldn't return, both Fenrir models screeching and howling horribly as weapons were discarded and claws were used instead to maim each other. It almost seemed like he was watching some art-house horror film, or a nightmare he just wanted to wake up from. But the more he watched, the harder it was to take his eyes away from it.

"_Captain Leonhart! Please get out! They're fighting to the death!_" one of Hojo's assistants yelled into the loudspeaker.

But Leon couldn't leave. He couldn't leave Cloud like this, especially now that he was certain someone possibly could die here. _–If I leave him now…I'll never be able to forgive myself!_ "Cloud, stop!" he yelled, but the fighting wouldn't stop; blood wouldn't stop being shed. Both of their blood.

In what felt like eternity, Cloud finally pinned the wolf-creature down to the floor, hands clamped securely around her neck. His eyes were glinting in a killer's light, a manic fanged contortion upon his face. Lightning seemed to struggle, her legs and arms flailing wildly as she tried to wriggle away. Cloud's hands only began to strangle her, cutting off the oxygen from her body.

Leon couldn't bear this anymore. There was no way in hell he was going to let Cloud commit murder right in front of him! "Stop it Cloud!" he shouted desperately. The blond ignored him, his face leaning down lightly; Leon knew that if the beast inside him was truly taking over, then what it was doing was preparing to make the killing blow.

"Stop it!!" he roared. Faster than he could think, his body found itself rushing over and his fist connecting straight into Cloud's cheek, knocking the Fenrir off Lightning completely. Leon knew that what he had done could get him killed, but he didn't want Cloud to become a murderer when he knew he could stop it somehow.

However, it appeared the punch to the face had broken the spell over Cloud, who blinked at him heavily with innocent eyes. The killer's light had disappeared, and his face and body began to regress back to normal. Cloud didn't even seem to notice it happening, looking at the brunet with puzzlement.

"Le…on?" he said, his voice back to that same soft-spoken manner. Did Cloud not remember what just happened? Regardless though, Leon was glad that this Cloud had returned. This Cloud he had gotten close to.

"_Captain Leonhart! Are you OK?! Technicians are on their way right now!_" Leon just ignored it though, sinking to his knees in exhaustion. Cloud's eyes went wide, suddenly crawling over to him since he himself was on the floor.

"Leon? Are you OK? Where does it hurt?"

"Idiot dog…" Leon muttered, his voice sounding strained with exhaustion, relief and an emotion he was unwilling to admit to. "You stupid…idiotic…Worry about yourself for once…"

"Leon?" Cloud still seemed as puzzled as ever. He didn't even watch Lightning's still but panting form being taken away as she too began to revert back into her human form, looking worse for wear. He didn't even seem to realise his own wounds, cuts and bruises either._ –Why are you worrying about me, you dolt?! _"Tell where you're hurt."

"Look at yourself! You're bleeding everywhere!"

"Huh?" The blond looked down, only noticing the bloody red cuts and scratches all over his arms and legs, as well as his ever shrinking claws too. "Oh…How did that happen?"

"You don't remember?!"

"Hmm…it's a bit fuzzy," Cloud admitted, looking like he was trying hard to remember what had happened. His face jerked into shock, as if he just realised something; his whole body sunk. "Oh no…" He looked like a child that had just been scolded for doing something naughty. Leon sighed; it looked like they weren't going to make much progress here in front of anyone. It would be better for them both to just head home for the rest of the day; he would ask Quistis to take over for him with the cadets training regime.

"Let's…let's just get out of here," Leon gulped, trying to recover from the shock as it had settled in. "You need to get cleaned up…" He shakily got to his feet, holding a hand out to Cloud. The Fenrir tentatively took it, pulling himself up carefully but unable to help but wince slightly in pain.

"_Hmm_," Hojo's voice echoed over the loudspeaker. "_It looks like we could do some more tweaking with them both. Version 1 shows more promise than I expected._"

Leon snapped at that. "Will you just shut up?!" His eyes glared straight at the window where he knew the scientist was in, safe from all the carnage. "You've done enough! You got your result! Now leave them alone!" He ignored the startled looks on the technicians face, and the one that was on Cloud's. He didn't care if he was acting out of character for him; no one deserved to go through this, not even a created SOLDIER like Cloud and Lightning.

"Leon…" Cloud said quietly. He still hadn't released Leon's hand; his grip only tightened lightly. Automatically, Leon returned the gesture though he was still glaring up at the window.

"I don't want Cloud to go through any more of your twisted experiments," he stated firmly, turning on his heel and striding angrily out of the room, dragging Cloud along. The blond trotted at his heels, looking at him in awe.

"Leon, you're…"

"We're leaving. Now." He ended the conversation there, in no mood to talk. Cloud kept silent; neither of them let go of each other.

* * *

It was still hard to believe that the blond man standing behind him with only a large coat keeping his battered body covered was able to do such a thing as _that_. Leon couldn't stop thinking about it as they made their way home in silence, hesitating at first to open the door but soon hovered the keyfob over the electronic lock; it unlatched with a low metallic ping, the door sliding open automatically and letting them through.

"I'll get the bath running," Leon stated, watching as Cloud limped over to the kitchenette counter, leaning heavily against it. He knew that under that coat, Cloud's body was covered in temporary bandages. The cuts, wounds and scratches would have stopped bleeding by now, but he was still very much stained red. More worryingly though…Cloud still hadn't said anything to him or about what had happened. Leon could only imagine what was going through the blond's head right now.

Maybe along the same lines as his train of thought: _I never want to see him go through something like that again…_

"Come on. Let me check on those bandages too." He offered a shoulder for the blond to lean on -which he took gratefully- and helped towards the bathroom, placing him against the sink before going over to the bath and setting up the temperature of the water. He pressed the silver button, watching as the tap let in steaming hot water into the small but practical bathtub. He turned his attention back to Cloud; he still looked pensive. He sighed, unzipping the coat and pushing it off him, pursing his lips as he saw all the stained bandages and dried blood on Cloud's once flawless looking skin. In the space of half an hour, Cloud had managed to get enough injuries that Leon might have got within a day of battle, and it was doubtless that the majority of them would leave scars. "Anything hurt?" Leon asked quietly. Cloud shook his head. "Alright. The shallower injuries should've scabbed over by now…" With careful tugs and a touch that surprised Cloud slightly, Leon removed the bandages from the cuts and grazes that he deemed it to be safe to remove one by one. Cloud just watched him with sorrowful looking eyes.

"…Leon," he said weakly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared of me now…?"

The brunet stopped, looking up at him straight in the eye, his face passive. "No."

"But…you saw…"

"And yes, that terrified me. But I'm more scared _for _you than I am _of_ you," Leon explained firmly. "You…you could kill without even thinking about it if you become like that. I know that it'll upset you when you come out of it if you found out that innocent people got hurt…or were killed. So I guess…" he then growled in frustration. "Hyne, I'm not good at expressing how I feel about it or explaining how others feel. I just _know_ what it's going to be like." Curse his inability to express anything relating to -_urk_- emotions.

However, Cloud seemed to have understood what the SeeD meant. Leon made a small surprised sound when Cloud suddenly had his arms around his shoulders, uncaring if he was making a mess of the other's clothing or not. It was comforting…just knowing that at least Leon wasn't scared of him. The brunet though felt pretty awkward in this kind of embrace, not returning it but neither pulling away. He didn't really know why but…it felt sort of nostalgic being held like this.

"Idiot dog," Leon muttered, finally pulling away. "Get yourself in." He tilted his head towards the bath that had automatically stopped filling up just a small while ago. Cloud pouted lightly, looking at him with eyes that were asking him to stay. Leon narrowed his eyes. "I have to make a call to the Garden." Cloud intensified the expression. Leon's eyebrow twitched. This was proving to be impossible. He sighed. "I won't be far. Just give me a shout if you need something." Cloud relented, looking like he was going accept that condition. Leon left just as Cloud made to take his trousers off, knowing that they might be getting close but not _**that**_ close.

Just as he was about to reach for the phone though, his ID pager went off. He blinked, unhooking it from his trouser pocket and flicking to the new message he just received.

_Operation Dancing Mad will be executed as planned. 31/12/3500 at 1600hrs. Wait for more information._

So that was that. He was possibly looking into the eyes of death at some point if the Organization went through with their plot. People that he considered friends were in the line of fire, and all just to protect some people they had very little to do with at best.

Worst still, Axel was behind enemy lines. He still felt conflicted about how he felt about this; he was angry at him and thought of him as an enemy but at the same time, he wanted to believe in him too. Axel had been with him since the early days of being accepted into Esthar Garden. Axel had been the one that always had his back when there was no one else. Axel had been the jokester to his straight man. Axel had been one of those special few who had seen Leon without his walls up. And most of all, Axel had saved his life on the day Seifer died. If it hadn't been for him, Leon might have drowned in the sea.

He looked over to the calendar clock on the side table, not wanting to try and figure out how he felt about the Axel situation. It stated it was the 26th of December, 1503hrs. He pursed his lips.

He had five more days to sort out his feelings about Axel's double-agent activities and his feelings about his growing partnership with Cloud.

"…Not enough time," he grumbled, collapsing onto the sofa as he began to brood about it. "Just not enough time…"


	16. Dancing Mad

**A/N:** Well ladies and gents, welcome to yet another chapter of Ever After, the story that's making my brain hurt at the twists its taking! And what can I say about this chapter? It is:

1) Action packed (I hope)  
2) Thrilling (I hope)  
3) Taking more twists and turns than the rollercoasters "Air" and "Nemesis" at Alton Towers combined. And let's put the French "Space Mountain" and Floridian "Thunder Mountain" at their respective Disney parks on top of that. (I hope...again)

It sort of worries me though. I'm getting the hunch that Ever After is going to follow in HUS footsteps in that it's going to be another labour of love for two years. Not that I don't like it but...well, I have so many other things that I want to write too!

For one, I _STILL _need to finish up On the Way to a Smile. I don't know what it is but every time I open the file, a huge blank comes across in my head. Second of all, I've been writing away another Zemyx story (this time it's looking to be either an epic oneshot or possibly a three shot at most like OtWtaS). Third, I have an Akuroku in the works that I'm calling Bright Eyes. It's currently living on my pendrive and I really need to put it back onto my laptop. I think this would be the next story that I'd like to solely concentrate on after Ever After, though its looking like there may be another excursion into the . universe at some point. God knows when though. Can I do all this within the next year? Seriously doubting it considering my responsibilities I have to take up on in the next couple of months.

In other news, going to be con-going in May and July. Expo for May (I'm going as myself; UK and/or European fans going, look out for a girl with logo shirt on. It will possibly have my current profile pic on it (the one that there are only two copies of in the world; the one on my computer and the one on the friend's who drew it for me) or my penname with some amusing yaoi fangirl anecdote), and Chibicon in July in the Netherlands (for that I'm cosplaying with friends as a character called Rai from a game called Lamento. So basically...I'm a one-eyed Persian-cat Man that's a bounty hunter). Feel free to say 'hi'; I don't bite (much haha). Of course, Expo is subject to change; Exams. Nuff' said. I already had to decline a Collectormania invitation because I thought it would be a bit too much. Now that I think about conventions though...I'll have to check what the American cons are like too since I'm going to be studying in the US for a year in the future. But we shall see when the time comes.

Sorry for rambling so much.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, watching, faving, etc! Please read, review and enjoy this update! Mostly review; because they are my Giant Buttons.

* * *

It wasn't often that Kain went out into the city on his own, the Bahamut SOLDIER feeling more at home in the desolate wilds where there was plenty of prey about to hunt down for target practice or at the Garden where he usually stayed when he was in town. However though, there was one reason that was enough for the mysterious man to walk into town in full uniform and not care who looked.

The Borealis Arms. It was very much like walking back into the past for him seeing as he, Cecil and his wife Rosa were such good friends with the owner before he passed away. It made him uneasy thinking that the owner's son was causing such trouble to the current possessors of the pub. Without a second thought, he stepped into the pub, the small tone ringing cheerfully to announce his arrival.

Fang and Vanille weren't too interested though; they were a bit preoccupied. Kain sighed, leaning against the wall while he waited for the pair to stop their antics.

"F-Fang, stop…"

"You should know by now that only the first three 'no's' count," Fang snickered lightly.

"B-But what if someone sees," Vanille stammered, gasping as she felt Fang's hand slide a bit under her skirt.

"Let them."

"Ahem," Kain coughed; Vanille squeaked, jumping away from Fang as if she had been burnt. Fang turned around, giving Kain the flattest look he had ever seen in his life.

"You really know how to ruin a good moment," she grumbled, pushing back a wild braid of jet black hair behind her ear.

"It's a gift," Kain stated. He had raised an eyebrow under his hood; he always wore any dark clothing and either a hat or a hood to cover his face as he didn't want to get recognised by anyone when he went out into the city. It was mostly for security reasons; he didn't want to put Cecil or Rosa at risk. "Did you get Cecil's message?"

"Hmm," Fang frowned, nodding her head. "It sounds a little bit too risky for my liking. Cess isn't the type to think up of these things." Kain looked over to Vanille; she was biting her lip nervously. She must've known about tonight too.

"Right now, it's all we can do." Kain then sighed, looking quite annoyed himself at this. "I'd rather be with him, but it's like him to be unable to leave some kid in danger when he thinks there's a way to save them." He grimaced. "He's too noble for his own good sometimes."

"Guess that what makes you such the perfect partner for him," Fang commented. "You have more foresight when it comes to this kind of thing."

"I wouldn't say that," Kain drawled, turning on his heel. "We better get going. You sure you can leave the bar?"

"I said I'd help didn't I?" Fang turned around to Vanille, patting the girl on the head as if to reassure her. "I'll be alright. I might be getting old but I still got it in me."

"That's not what's worrying me," Vanille murmured, not at all acting like her bubbly self.

"You're worried that there might be trouble here?" A nod. "If the pricks make an unwelcome visit, you have full permission to use any means possible to get them out." She rapped her knuckles against the wooden bar surface. "Even the old Bind Rod down there." Vanille nodded her head, then wordlessly scurried behind the bar, bending down to retrieve Fang's old weapon.

"How long as it been since you used it?" Kain asked.

"In battle? 'Bout twenty to thirty years now. As a means of cleaning up house when I get some nasty visitors, only about a week ago." A heavy thump on the bar. "Ah, thank you." Fang turned, unwrapping the dirty-coloured cloth to reveal a burning red and blazing blue spear weapon; Kain recognised it was one of the old models of spears that had been made fifty odd years ago, from the Highwind Corporation. Now the company made all sorts of weapons but spears had been practically made redundant by their production like. Some reason like spears were too 'stone age' or something like that. Fang picked it up, pressing the latch on its body to release the double-edged blades that rested against each other like coiling snakes. "I guess you've got your gear on under that huge overcoat of yours, hmm?"

"I take it you're just going to fight in those clothes and not bother with armouring."

"Armour was never my thing." She grinned lightly. "You know that."

"Hmm…" Kain turned on his heel. "We should get going. Every second we waste here is a second longer the girl is trapped."

"Gotcha. Take care Vanille."

"You too," Vanille smiled weakly, watching their backs disappear through the door. She lifted her hands together, curling up her thumbs and middle fingers and crossing over her little fingers and pointer fingers against each other, praying for everyone's safety on this Mid-Winter night.

* * *

Leon looked intently into his pager, checking up on all the messages being sent back and forth between individuals. The party was in full swing, with aristocrats in the most opulent of clothing just mindlessly enjoying themselves with chatter, dancing and generally frivolousness. It was enough to make Leon just groan out of boredom; even though he was glad he wasn't 'babysitting', being on guard duty at one place wasn't exactly the most fulfilling of jobs.

At least he didn't have to dance.

After confirming that all was quiet on his end and checking the time -1924hrs- he was pretty sure that there was nothing more he could do now other than wait. He turned to face Cloud who was leaning against the wall on the other side. He was wearing the SOLDIER uniform again, his large collapsible greatsword strapped to his back. He looked about as bored as he was.

"…what's so great about this?" Cloud asked quietly, just enough for only Leon to hear.

"Its tradition," Leon sighed. "The Mid-Winter Festival is an old holiday that's been celebrated every year since Radiant Garden's establishment as a large tribe thousands of years ago."

"But what's it for…?"

"Celebrating the passing of the old year and the success of the preparations leading up to winter back in those days. Or so historians say."

"You don't believe it?"

"Oh I believe it. It's just that now the holiday's been commercialised within an inch of its life that it's become meaningless."

"Hmm…"

"Don't think about it too much," Leon sighed. "You'll only hurt your brain." Cloud just humphed lightly, having mastered the ability to know when Leon was subtly insulting him or not. The music stopped just as they ended their conversation; they turned their heads towards the ballroom. "Ah, it must be time for his speech."

"His highness?" Cloud asked, blinking lightly.

"Yeah, him." The room silenced; Leon looked towards the balcony reserved for the royal family when concerts were played in the Grand Concert Hall. Noctis was dressed a bit more modestly than the rest of his subjects; he merely wore a black and navy coloured pinstripe suit with a black dress shirt. There were no symbols to set him apart from the rest, no garish detailing. Maybe that was why Leon thought Noctis was about as good as it gets when it came to the aristocracy; the prince was way too humble for his own good sometimes. Which was probably why he wasn't all to surprised when he saw that forced confident smile on the raven-haired man's face. _–Poor guy…he hates making speeches._

"Thank you all for coming to this celebratory ball." Leon had to hold back a snort at the act the prince was putting on; seriously, was it just because he knew Noctis' true nature or were the aristocracy that gullible to the act? The raven-haired man pretty much had them all eating out of his hand with just one sentence. "Although we are still in the grip of a cold war, I wish for everyone to enjoy themselves tonight as we celebrate the old year and welcome the new."

–_Mmhm. We're welcoming the next year of a ridiculous cold war that could be ended in a snap if our harebrained idiot of a President actually grew a backbone._

"We must also take the chance to welcome the SeeD branch of Radiant Garden's military." Leon flinched lightly, his head swivelling back to where Noctis stood. "Had it not been for their efforts, we may not be in such a strong position as we are in now. We owe them our lives, for the sacrifices they have made in order to protect us."

Sacrifices…like the ones Axel had to make while living his double life, all because he wanted to keep Kairi happy and healthy. He thought he could understand a little where the redhead had been coming from. But still…"Geez," Leon muttered, looking away. "He's way too polite…"

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Cloud asked.

"Not always," Leon smirked quietly. "Sometimes, being polite gets you into trouble." He hadn't even bothered to listen to the rest of Noctis' speech, letting his mind get taken into the surroundings, stormy coloured eyes glancing from one place to the other. He didn't even pay attention to the music that was playing, or to the sounds of chatter nearby. Cloud was acting the same, but the brunet noticed that his Mako-infused eyes were staring straight at something in the ballroom. "Cloud…is something wrong?"

"Entertainers…are meant to entertain, right?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know that…" Leon sighed.

"If they're meant to entertain," Cloud continued, ignoring Leon's despair. "Then why are some of them not being entertaining at all?"

"Huh?" He followed Cloud's gaze; he was staring at a man that was in an elaborate costume that all the entertainers that had been hired were wearing. He looked like he could have been an acrobat, but he was doing no sort to entertain the masses. Not that said masses were paying much attention to them, too absorbed in their own small luxurious bubble. "…you may be onto something," Leon admitted, narrowing his eyes. "Keep your eye on him. I'll look for any other suspicious looking characters."

"We aren't gonna take him out?" Cloud questioned.

"We've got no proof that he's a danger. Acting now could become an embarrassment to SeeD." He heard a feral growl rumble in the back of Cloud's throat; Leon threw the blond a hard glare, daring him to even try it. He was trying to hold back the panic he had felt when he heard that sound; the memory of seeing Cloud in such a horrific state only days ago was still fresh in his mind. "Cloud…don't do anything stupid."

"Understood."

* * *

Heavy boots stamped against the stone floor as they ran, both of them panting heavily as they tried to make their way to the Grand Concert Hall. Organization coats thrown away and weapons clinking against them in their sheaths while they ran, Axel had been the one to jerk them both into a hiding spot to trick their pursuers. His hand immediately clapped over Roxas' mouth while his other one pressed against his own, hiding their breathing as they crouched in the relative darkness in one of the Royal Circle's many alcoves.

Two figures clothed in white and silver ran past; the same uniform they had both seen back in Rabanastre. When Axel was sure that they were safe, he removed his hand; they both gulped down precious air.

"So…they're…called Nobodies…" Roxas panted, his Mako-infused eyes going red around the pupils; he was still scanning for more danger. Axel's fist collided with the wall behind them.

"Dammit," he cursed lowly, still in disbelief of how stupid he had been to let himself get manipulated in the way he had been by the Organization. "Dammit…"

"Axel…you can beat yourself…up about it…when we've kicked their asses," Roxas grumbled, unable to comprehend just how angry and hurt Axel was after what they had found out about the Superior. "We'll both hand Hertz's ass over to the authorities on top of it! What he's done is completely unforgivable!"

"…All this time…I should've known," Axel breathed deeply, trying to recompose himself. The man that he had called 'Superior' for so many years…he was really an aristocrat himself. And an aristocrat that ran a large manufacturing corporation on top of that. Sir Xemnas Hertz. "I'm going to kill him…"

"Axel…"

"Roxas…" the redhead looked at him, a fire burning in his emerald coloured eyes. Roxas looked on in silence. "New orders. If we come across Xemnas Hertz, you'll fall back immediately."

"What?!"

"He's mine," Axel said, that confident smirk returning to his face for the first time in what felt like a long time. "I'm going to be his killer. I don't want you to suffer because of my actions." He looked away. "He has to pay. There's no way I can let him continue with this." Roxas' face fell; ever since that last meeting Axel had been in with all the higher numbers, he couldn't help but think that the redhead had become so self-loathing on one hand, and vengeful on the other. It was almost like he had seen something that he hadn't wanted to see, and that he wanted it to be eradicated from the world quickly so that no one else would have the same honour of seeing the horror.

"Axel…what happened in that meeting?"

"…Nothing that you need to know."

"Of course it's something I need to know! We're in this together!"

Axel looked at him for a while, then with a defeated sigh said, "Let's just say I saw a ghost." He stood up, taking his retractable chakrams out and flicking it into form, its eight points gleaming in the chilly winter moonlight. "Let's go. There's going to be a lot of murder on the dance floor tonight."

"Axel wait," Roxas whispered, grabbing the SeeD by the arm. He looked back, his expression blank so not to betray what he was feeling. "I don't think I could ever try to comprehend how you're feeling but…don't do this alone."

"What…?"

"I don't really care what happens to me, but you're the person I was meant to keep an eye on throughout this mission. Thus, if something happens to you, I'll have failed the mission. So I'll go with you, even if it means that I'll get into trouble because of it."

For a long while they were both silent, until Axel's lip curled into a sideways smile. "You SOLDIERs are too straightforward sometimes." He pulled his arm away from Roxas' grip. "Alright. Be prepared for the worst then. You're going to see a SeeD Assassin do what he does best."

"Got it," Roxas nodded, taking out his two Keyblades. "Shall we continue?"

"Let's get going. We've got to tell them that the Nobodies are loose."

* * *

In the last hour, Leon had managed to locate a few other entertainers that weren't really doing their jobs, but he still wasn't sure if it was something to worry about. After all, it was possible that they were resting for now so that they could take over from their performing comrades later on. That seemed the most logical explanation, but Cloud seemed persistent; his eyes had not once left the first entertainer that he had noticed, as if waiting for the man to make one wrong move. But he hadn't; and it made Leon wonder if they were barking up the wrong tree, figuratively speaking.

"Hey, Leon." He turned to face the one who addressed him; it was Tifa. Although dressed in the SOLDIER uniform, she had the arms cut off it so that she could put on her steel gauntlets more comfortably. Her wine-coloured eyes looked worried.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Aerith or Lady Stella? I got separated from them."

Leon's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you manage that?"

"One of the entertainers pulled me off into a performance of theirs. It seems that Aerith and Lady Stella didn't realise what had happened." She bit her lip in concern. "I've looked everywhere for them but they don't seem to be in the hall anywhere…"

"Have you tried outside the hall? Lady Stella might have wanted some air at some point." _–Considering her ladyship is probably the newest darling of all the younger courtiers since she took over for her father. _

"I haven't yet. That's why I wondered if you saw them passing here. Your entrance goes towards the biosphere."

"Nope. No one's come in or gone out from here." Even though neither of them were any of his concern, he couldn't help but share the Kirin model's worry. If anything were to happen, Aerith would be on her own with protecting Lady Stella, and the SeeD Medic was not known for having a violent or defensive streak within her. "I'd help if I could leave my post."

"No. Don't worry about it. I'll find them sooner or later," Tifa struggled to smile. She wasn't good at hiding her feelings. "I'll go check the Night Garden then if you haven't seen them head to the biosphere."

"Alright. If you still can't find them, come back here and I'll page Aerith. She's bound to-" The power suddenly went out, plunging the hall into a silent darkness. Leon's hand immediately went to his Punisher gunblade's handle, eyes trying to scan the area. Cloud was growling again, taking a step towards the hall. "Cloud, don't move." The blond stopped, but it was clear that he was struggling to obey the order. Tifa pounded her fists together lightly, getting ready to fight if necessary. He felt his pager buzz. Quietly, he reached over to it.

_Power cut. All units assigned on bodyguard duty are to escort the civilians out. Guard units remain vigilant. _

"So the Commander thinks this could be dangerous," Leon murmured, knowing that Commander Harvey was currently at the SeeD Headquarters watching over everything with their monitor cameras. "Tifa, go find Aerith and Lady Stella right now."

"But what about you guys?"

"Your concern is with Lady Stella. Not here. You need to get her to safety."

"…Alright," she nodded, turning her body to start heading over to the Night Garden. While the aristocrats were still being escorted out of the premises, the lights flicked back on in suddenness. Tifa flinched, eyes going wide as she saw that some of the entertainers had been replaced. Leon's eyes widened at the familiarity of it.

"I knew it," Cloud growled angrily, eyes narrowing into slits. He unsheathed his greatsword, looking like he was itching to fight. Leon looked over to where the entertainer was standing, seeing that the costume he had been wearing had been taken off, that same pristine white uniform with silver armouring that he had seen at the Garamsythe Waterway glittering in the light.

"It can't be…" He unsheathed his own weapon too.

"Friends, why do you run in fear of the ones who have been made to entertain you?"

Leon immediately tore his eyes away from the unidentified SOLDIER model and towards the balcony where Noctis had been, blinking as he saw a tall, broad man with dark skin and long, flowing silver hair. He was wearing a fashionable suit like all the other noblemen and yet he was flanked by two figures in black hooded coats. "What the…?" he whispered faintly. What on earth was Sir Hertz doing up there with the Organization?! A few bolder aristocrats that hadn't left yet started demanding what the meaning of all this was.

"All of you, so secure in your own bubble that you would ignore those that need help. You who think that all that matters is wealth and status. You who do not question what has happened, or what will happen, stuck in a monotony where you follow the strongest. Well, be prepared. The future is coming, and it will be drenched in your blood."

"Get them out of here!" Leon yelled at the SeeDs who had stopped to listen to the mad twittering of this clearly delusional man, at once knowing what the danger was.

"Nobodies, show them your wrath!" The figures in white jumped into action, bearing Hyperions as they made towards the panicking escaping crowd like a pack of wolves closing in on their prey.

He'd be damned if he let them get close. He too jumped into action like so many other SeeDs that had been assigned to guard duty did, shooting off a barrage of magic-infused ammo that he had loaded into his gunblade. Sparks, ice and fire flew in a mash of colour, forcing one of those 'Nobodies' back, away from the crowd. From the corner of his eye, he could see Cloud was fighting a group of them, having split his greatsword into two blades and swinging them about like deadly scythes. In the other, he saw Tifa punching the living daylights out of another, having disarmed the SOLDIER in mere seconds before pile driving it into the floor. Seeing that another was going to try and take Tifa from behind, he fired off another round of Blizzard Bullets, watching as the Nobody was thrown back as its chest froze. Tifa gave him a thumb's up. "Thank you Leon!"

"Don't mention it." He quickly guarded against a Hyperion that had tried to swing at him from above. Even as he fought off the onslaught, he couldn't help but wonder two things. Firstly, where was Aerith in all this madness? She was alone with Lady Stella, and neither of them could possibly fend off Nobodies on their own; even he and Cloud struggled, and both were trained extensively -or genetically programmed in Cloud's case- as fighters. Secondly, where was Axel now? If the redhead was now fully on their side, surely he would've let them know what was going on, right?

Deep in his mind, he was beginning to doubt the SeeD Agent's remorse.

* * *

It was obvious to them both that they were too little too late. The sounds of battle were blaring from the concert hall, making the two realise that they had to act now. "What's the plan Axel?" Roxas asked, his eyes scanning for perfect places to attack from. Axel was silent. "Axel!"

"We go after Xemnas of course," Axel growled. "Or at least, that's what I know we should do."

"But you want to help everyone else, right? So let's do that! Xemnas won't get away, I promise!"

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy," Axel laughed dryly. "Any moment now I'll get orders saying I've got to take the leader out now while I have the chance." He felt his pager buzz. He didn't need to look at it. "Speak of the devil, that's the Commander now." He looked over to Roxas. "You can locate him, right?"

Roxas nodded his head, looking back to the building as he scanned the area. "We'll need to get closer, but I have a faint reading on him."

"That's good enough. Come on." While Axel walked ahead, Roxas hesitated, watching the redhead's back with a look that was mixed with concern and sadness. It must be hard…knowing that friends are in danger and you can't help them directly even though you want to.

He thought of Xion…although they were enemies, he couldn't help but think that she was also a friend too.

"Roxas! Come on!"

"Uh! Coming!"

* * *

"There's just no end to them!" Tifa exclaimed just as she pushed a Nobody away from her, by now back to back with Leon; the brunet SeeD was sporting a bloody cut on his forehead that was dribbling the crimson stuff into his eye and the sleeve of his uniform had a clean slice from a near miss with an enemy Hyperion. Cloud was currently stockpiling a large amount of kills for himself, having gotten into a habit where he made it impossible for the Nobodies to get close. Sort of along the lines of: slash, slash, overpower, slash, thrust, charge, kill, growl, defend, repeat.

It became very clear to Leon that he was the last thing on Cloud's mind at the moment. Not that he minded of course, but it wouldn't hurt knowing that the blond was looking out for him in this case.

All around them, bullets, magic-infused weaponry, fists and technological advanced weapons were flying to and fro, blood staining the marble floor and walls, gold gilding splattered and ruined by red. He had seen one or two of his colleagues go down but he never stopped fighting, the will to live on and not die here overshadowing any sense of loss of comrades.

Heartless as it may have been, stopping to help them when there were too many odds stacked against him was not a smart move in his opinion.

"Tifa, much as it pains me to say this, we've got to go out and find Aerith now," Leon told her, firing off a Thunder Bullet at a Nobody that was sneaking up on Cloud.

"I know," Tifa nodded, currently taking a defensive stance. "But how are we going to get out of here?" Leon had been wondering about that too but as soon as his eyes laid upon Cloud once more, an idea came to him.

"Cloud! Fall back!" As expected, the blond obeyed with hesitation, cleaving away at any enemy that tried to obstruct his path. He slid towards Leon; the brunet noticed that the first inklings of feral transformation were beginning to show. Not good. "Both of you, down!"

They did as ordered, though Tifa screamed what the hell he was thinking until she saw a silver blur whirl above her head, small glowing red balls appearing in a circle around them. When Leon stopped and waited for a few moments, allowing Nobodies to get close to them, he pulled the trigger swiftly and recoiled, a kamikaze of explosions appearing in an array that was not far off from fireworks. "Cloud, charge ahead and clear a path for us to the Night Garden! I'll cover your back! Tifa, take out any stragglers that try to take a swipe at us!"

"Understood!"

Cloud didn't even answer, just charging headlong into the fray with powerful swipes. The SeeD Commando and the Kirin SOLDIER model followed as a sea of bodies opened a path for them, closing behind them as they dashed through.

* * *

Blood stuck to their boots and clothing when the fight was all over, spear blades caked in the red stuff tapping against the floor lightly. Neither were perturbed by this; in their minds, a fight to the death was inevitable. However, the injuries they themselves sustained spoke volumes of just how fierce the fighting had been; for two Bahamut SOLDIER models that had gone through countless other conflicts, in the eyes of civilians they should have been invincible.

"Man, Cess wasn't wrong when he said that these guys mean business," Fang commented, poking a body clothed and armoured in white and silver to check that it was dead. Her SOLDIER mark was stained crimson by the blood that poured from the slash mark above it. "No wonder his best had trouble with them."

"Hmm…"

"Something botherin' ya Kain?"

"It's the face." Kain lifted one body up, a body that had lost its helmet in the midst of battle. The face was grotesque looking and it clearly had begun decaying long before the body truly died and yet… "It looks familiar."

"Familiar? These things?" Fang furrowed her eyebrows, scratching the back of her head in doubt. "A monster you come across?"

"No…more like a person…but I can't put it down who they look like…"

"Eh? They?"

Kain nodded his head. "It may seem odd, but they all look the same. Not just because they look like animated corpses, but facially and physically they all resemble each other."

"So it's…someone you recognize?"

"Yes." Kain dropped the body, watching it go splat on the old wooden floor of this abandoned place. "I can't quite remember where I've seen the face before…" He then shook his head, his draconic-like helmet clicking lightly against his head. "Never mind about that for now. The girl's close. We better get her out of here before any others come here to fight us."

"Right," Fang nodded, shaking off the blood on her spear and replacing it into its holder on her back. She looked up the stairs. "I think she's up in that room." She pointed to a door to the far left. "I can hear buzzing from it." Kain nodded his head; he heard it too. Little wonder Cecil chose them to go find this Kairi Johansson girl; Bahamuts were not only ferocious, they also possessed incredible hearing. Rumour had it that Kain's hearing was so great that the helmet was on his head so that he could mute out obstructing noises and concentrate on others.

The real truth of it though was really this; Kain was as blind as a bat thanks to a mucked up procedure back when he had volunteered to become a SOLDIER in the Sorceress War. Thusly, when Kain finally met Cecil Harvey -back then just a graduate SeeD Commando- and became his SOLDIER partner, Cecil had managed to pour what little money he had back then into having a helmet created for the Bahamut to allow him to see again, even if it was only in black and white. For that, Kain was just grateful that he didn't have to rely on his hearing so heavily anymore. It was driving him mad once the Sorceress War was over.

Shaking himself from such thoughts, he followed Fang up the stairs, still holding his own spear tightly as he listened out for anything suspicious, but he couldn't help but think back to those that they had just fought and killed. That face…where had he seen that face before? He knew he had seen it within the recent decade since his helmet had been upgraded over the years he had been with Cecil…but the fact that the face had been decaying obstructed his ability to pin down who it was.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Fang kicked open the door. He looked at her in puzzlement. She shrugged: "It was locked." They both heard a sharp gasp from the inside; young and feminine. They both looked in.

Shaking heavily and confined to a hoverchair, a young crimson-haired girl looked at the door with terror, violet eyes quivering in fear. She looked frail, but there were no signs of abuse. No, strangely enough, she seemed to be well. Kain was expecting her to be nearly on Death's doorstep since she had been in a few operations recently concerning her lungs. Or at least, that was within his knowledge. Fang leaned against the door frame idly, smiling easily.

"Miss Kairi Johansson, right?"

"Ye-Yes…"

"Like to get out of here and taste some freedom?" The girl looked at them as if they had grown extra heads, seemingly trying to get the hoverchair she was in to swallow her whole. It was to be expected that she was frightened. Kain came forward, kneeling in front of her with a calm expression on what could be seen of his face.

"We're friends of your brother. We're not going to hurt you." Well, it was a bit of a white lie, but they were allies of Axel to an extent. Kairi seemed to relax slightly at that. "He's been worried sick about you."

"But…"

"Don't worry, alright?" Fang grinned, leaning down to the other's eye-level. "We'll protect you. We've already taken care of the few idiots that tried to mess around with us so I doubt we'll be given too much trouble."

The girl only looked down to the floor, looking troubled. She yelped lightly when a cloth was wrapped around her eyes. "Best you don't see what we've done," Fang murmured. "Think you can hold on tight?" Kairi nodded her head, her hands gripping the arm rests of the hoverchair. "We need you to let go of the chair. We'll move faster without it." Fang knew that it was a tall order to ask of the young girl; she didn't doubt that the hoverchair was all she knew as a means of independence. She didn't let go, her grip only tightening. Kain put a hand over hers.

"Trust us Kairi." Kain's voice was soft, understanding the fear the girl had. "No matter what happens, you need to trust us."

She was hesitant but, slowly, she released her hold over the arm rests, her hands sliding over the mechanism that would free her cocooned lower body from its prison. Kain stepped back a bit to let it open. He half expected to see some sort of mangled wilted limbs, but instead he saw perfectly fine, if not far too skinny to be normal, legs. He came back, scooping the girl over his shoulder so that he could still wield his spear around, looking over to Fang.

"Let's go."

"With ya on that one. I don't want to find out if those guys had friends." She patted the girl's behind lightly, unsurprised that she didn't seem to feel it. She had been told that Kairi was completely paralyzed from the waist down. "I'll take the lead. If we get company, you run for it."

"Best that you take Kairi and run if we do run into trouble. You have Vanille to get back to."

"Point taken," Fang chuckled. "Shall we go?"

"Let's."


	17. The Night Garden

**A/N:** Yup yup, I know. It's been over three weeks since the last update. But I has excuses!!! Revision was eating my time, the mind-beavers built another dam in the River Creative in County Rosa's Brain and Final Fantasy 13 has also been a massive time consumer. Seriously, for all its linearness, its damn addictive. I'm not even playing it for the storyline now that I've reached Gran Pulse; I'm doing all the missions, riding on chocobos and just staring at the prettiness of it all. Screw the storyline; I wanna see if I can beat that Kaiser Behemoth again!! (Long gave up trying to beat the giants; Behemoths are a bit more within my comfort zone haha). Though, going to the characters, you wonder if the dudes at Squeenix were trying to gear the game more towards the yuri fans; seriously, all three girls look good with each other and the guys...well, I guess if you were into shota, that's cool. I think yaoi pairings wise, you're more likely going to find one with Yuj and Maqui than anyone else. (Woot, minor characters for the win!)

I do adore Fang though. I love her to bits. Maybe even more so now since I think the Australian twang she's got makes her even more appealing. Hope, the character I was least excited about, grew on me; I hate the voice his VA gave him, but damn is he a good black mage. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up being part of the final boss team. (But maybe that's just me favouring a defence over an offence.) Whoops! Rambling moment!

I guess the hard part about this chapter was just the amount of action going on in here. I was terrified of messing it up that I spent a long time just typing, reading, not liking it, deleting, and repeating the process until I was happy with it. Though even now, I'm not sure if I like it, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting either. *sigh* I am just a slave to my creations. But I'm not complaining. I'm just hoping you enjoy it!

Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing and faving Ever After so far! I'll try and get a speedier update next time! Please read and review and enjoy! But mostly review because they are my apples!

* * *

_Smack!_

A body collided with the stone floor with a heavy thud, the helmet atop its head cracking under the sheer power put behind the steel-plated fist of Tifa. She banged her fists together, looking completely gleeful in her handiwork. Cloud, currently, was making sure that the Nobody he had been mauling was thoroughly and evenly broken on all sides.

Leon couldn't think of a more violent team really. All he had been doing was providing the long range assistance and taking any Nobody that dared get close to him with the same elegance and swift combinations that he gave to any enemy. On this occasion, it seemed that the Nobodies were a little easier to deal with as time went on. He couldn't help but, when there was a moment to breathe, cover his nose as he smelt something rancid in the air. Blood was inevitable, and Leon had grown used to the dusty metallic taste and scent, but this disgusting odour…it was enough to make Leon physically sick.

The stench of rotting corpses overpowering the scent of the Night Garden.

Leon didn't dare look at the faces that had been revealed, in fear that he might vomit or lose his cool in front of the two SOLDIERs. They didn't seem to pay much heed; their human instincts were now replaced by the machine-like processes of a weapon that was meant to kill. In one sense, Leon envied them. He wished sometimes that he had the power to cut himself off entirely from his own humanity so that he wouldn't be affected when in the midst of battle. That way…

–_That way_, he thought, _you're just a machine. Just like everyone else thinks SOLDIERs are._

In a rare moment of peace such as this, Leon stopped to look into the flower beds. They were filled with blooms that only flowered in the light of the full moon such as tonight. Blooms illuminated by the pale light and stained by the rotting, browning blood. How could something so innocent become so twisted in just a few moments?

"Leon, are you alright?" The brunet shook himself out of his trance. Lately, he had becoming more and more distant as they made their way around the Night Garden, and he was fearing that a bout of hallucinations might jump on him when it was least expected. He knew if he said something about it though, both SOLDIERs would immediately get distracted by him. There was no way in Hell he was going to let himself be a burden or a distraction for anyone.

"I'm fine," he stated solemnly, pushing past Cloud. "Let's keep going. We're wasting time."

Tifa ran alongside the brunet, looking at him in worry. "I can always go on ahead. Aerith's not totally defenceless and I'm sure she's done the smart thing and hidden Lady Stella from the Nobodies."

"I'm not stopping," Leon said firmly. _–There's no way that I'm stopping now._

"Leon, you're pushing yourself way too-" Tifa yelped when Cloud suddenly went tearing past them, looking like he was hot on the scent of something. They both dashed after him, struggling to keep up. "What's gotten into him?!"

"Cloud's got a good nose on him!" Leon explained as they ran. "He's able to remember the different scents of people and locate them, even if the scent is faint and they're a fair distance away from him!"

"So he can find Aerith?!"

"The flowers probably put him off, but it looks like he's got her scent!"

"What makes you so sure of that?!"

"He mentioned in passing that she smelt like flowers to him!" Leon couldn't help but think that sounded so wrong in his mind. In the corner of his eye, he saw that Tifa had a perturbed face as well. "Never mind about that! Let's just keep up with him!" Both of them were silenced by a scream echoing in the garden, forcing them to put more speed into their step.

* * *

"Lady Stella! Watch out!"

A whip in the air announced the fall of another white-clad attacker, the thin blade of a once immaculately kept rapier now caked in blood. Even her fashionable white dress was stained in red, a light sheen of sweat appearing on her body. Lady Stella Nox Flueret had never in her life fought as hard as she was now, having only taken up fencing as a sporting recreation rather than as a means of self-defence. Inwardly she was thanking her lucky stars that she did decide on learning the sword-art. Even if she did have her own special 'talents' to keep her safe, she knew she might not have lasted as long as she had now. Especially since she was trying to protect a SeeD Medic that could just about keep up a defence with a stave and two aristocratic children that they had found.

"Lieutenant Gainsborough! Are you alright?" she called back, there having been a pause in the fighting for a small moment. The SeeD was putting up a good fight, luring the mysterious fighters away from the small iridescent cocoon that Stella had created around the scared children. They were huddled, eyes closed and shaking.

"I'm alright! We need to get out of here as soon as we can!"

"But-! Lord Noctis is-!"

"You are my concern Lady Stella! And these children need to be taken away immediately- ahh!" Aerith just managed to block a hit from an incoming Hyperion, the sheer power behind it forcing the slim brunette back to the barrier with a slam. She groaned, her back arching painfully. Her stave had clattered to the floor.

"Lieutenant!" Stella yelped, rushing to the SeeD's aid, screaming a battle cry.

Hers was soon drowned out by a feral howl. The attacker froze in his tracks, a large blade suddenly shooting out from his chest. Stella blinked in surprise. Aerith looked relieved.

"Cloud!" a new voice yelled. The blade seemingly slunk back into the body, it falling into a bloody heap on the floor and revealing a quite tall blond man in the SOLDIER uniform. From around the corner, a dark-haired woman in a similar uniform and a brunet SeeD Commando ran over to them. They were all splattered with darkening brown blood.

"Aerith! Aerith!" the woman cried, sliding to her knees in front of the SeeD Medic. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt?"

"Its fine Tifa," Aerith chuckled weakly, placing a hand over her injury. Around her wrist was a silver bracelet studded with small gems. To the unsuspecting eye, it would look like a piece of harmless decoration, but Stella knew that those gems were actually pieces of crystallised Mako; Materia. SeeD Medics, she had been informed, often had these in case of a crisis or when medical supplies were limited.

A small glow of light and Aerith removed her hand, moving herself to her knees in order to stand up. "Cloud, thank you." She then smiled at the SeeD Commando who had yet to say anything. "You too Leon. If you guys hadn't arrived, me and Lady Stella might have been overpowered."

"It's our job," the man called Leon stated monotonously, eyes turning over to the shimmering barrier that was protecting the huddled bundle of children. "Why are these two here?"

"They must have sneaked out of the hall," Aerith reported, standing to her feet. Tifa did too, going over to Cloud who was currently scouting the area for any one of those mysterious white-beings still being alive. "I was going to ask them, but those people…"

"Nobodies," Leon interjected. "That's what they're called."

"Nobodies…" Stella murmured to herself. She then jumped. "Wait! Uhh…" She checked the rank on the man's shoulders. "Captain! Lord Noctis is in trouble!"

"What?" the man turned to her, grey eyes demanding information. She nearly faltered at the angry look.

"He was heading back to his palace! I don't think he knows what's happened!"

"Was he alone?"

"Yes! None of his aides were with him!"

A pause, and then the brunet grumbled, "Geez…I don't know whose worse. Him or that idiot." He then turned to Aerith and Tifa. "You two get Lady Stella and the kids evacuated. The hall is probably sealed off by now so use one of the emergency exits and block it before any of the Nobodies catch wind of it. I don't want any Nobodies escaping into the city."

"Understood. Then I guess you'll go and find Lord Noctis then," Aerith stated.

"That's the idea."

"I'm going with you," Stella said firmly. As she spoke, the barrier surrounding the poor souls disappeared, allowing Aerith to tend to them. Leon turned his gaze onto her, those steely eyes boring holes into her.

"It's too dangerous," he said calmly. "You'll only slow us down."

"I can help!" Stella persisted. "I'm the one that-"

"Created the force field that protected the kids, right?" Leon finished her sentence, folding his arms over his chest. "That's not something you should be saying so publicly unless you want to get transferred to one of the White SeeDs' bases." Stella flinched lightly at that, realising what she had just revealed in her bid to follow them. Leon's face hadn't twitched into any readable expression. "Not to mention, a Sorceress might be a useful tool to a crack-head like Sir Hertz."

"Sir Hertz?" Aerith quipped, helping the little girl up to her feet.

"He's in cahoots with the Organization," Leon informed. "Tifa will tell you the whole story." He turned back to Stella. "And you're evacuating right this minute."

"No," Stella retorted, a determined scowl appearing on her face. "I _have_ to go help him! Lord Noctis…he's in danger too because…because…"

"Lady Stella?" Tifa questioned.

"He's Sorcerer-kind too," Leon sighed. Stella flinched. "Thought so. There had to be a reason why a member of the opposing family would be so worried about their rival."

"I'm concerned! I don't need a reason to be concerned!"

"I sincerely-" Leon stopped, looking over to his shoulder when he noticed a hand on it. Cloud had come back from scouting, looking at the brunet with a perfectly expressionless face.

"There are more Nobodies closer to the Prince's Palace. We need to go now."

"Right," Leon nodded, pushing the hand away from his shoulder and turning back to the aristocrat. "You're getting out of here, and that's final."

"I'm going with you, and _that's_ final," Stella persisted, refusing to budge.

The brunet frowned at her, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly as if to stave off a headache. "Look, lady, the more time we waste arguing about this, the more time the Organization has to fuck up this whole place."

"Thus why you should just let me go with you! We've wasted enough time as it is!"

"Oh, so you wanna play hero then? That it?" Leon's patience was wearing thin, his urge to strangle the girl on the spot starting to emerge in his mind. "Let me make one thing crystal clear to you; this is not a game. People could get killed needlessly if we make one careless mistake. Bringing a civilian, whether or not they have a Sorcerer-power, could be a fatal mistake."

"I'm not trying to play hero, Captain," she replied briskly. "I know the risks, and I accept them. I feel it to be my civil duty to Radiant Garden to protect him to the best of my ability." For the briefest of moments, their eyes clashed against each other, both as determined as the other. "Please…I want to help."

"You'll help by getting out of here," Leon droned.

"Um…Leon," Aerith timidly interjected, attracting the attention of the feuding pair. "I can't believe I'm saying this but…she might give you an advantage over the Organization."

"Huh?"

"Well, think about it. Lady Stella is part of the rival family, but they still have the rights to go in and out of the public rooms of the Prince's Palace as well as some of the private rooms. She has knowledge of the area better than ours combined." Leon noted that Aerith's hands were clenching the fabric of her uniform's skirt. A clear sign that she wasn't entirely happy with the situation. "And it might help to have someone who has that kind of power…it saved our lives."

Leon looked at her with a stony silence before, finally, sighing, "Everywhere I look I seem to be surrounded by headstrong women…" He loosened his pose. "I concede. But Lady Stella, as soon as it looks too dangerous for civilians, we're evacuating immediately regardless if we have the Prince or not."

"You'd leave him to die?!"

"You are just as much as a concern for Radiant Garden as he is," Leon answered back, giving her a firm look. He then turned and started walking, the blond SOLDIER soon following. "Are you coming or not?"

Stella made to follow, but she heard Aerith calling to her quietly. She turned to face the Medic. She held her hand out, offering to the aristocrat her silver bracelet. The brunette's green eyes had a distressed light within them. "Take this. You'll have more need for it than I will."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just rub the Materia against the wound if you need it." Aerith then saluted and ran off, Tifa and the children having already headed off towards the exit. Stella looked at the small bracelet that had been pressed into her palm only a few seconds ago, wondering just what sort of burden was being placed upon her.

"Hey, don't fall behind Lady," Leon's voice called back to her. "You'll get left behind."

"Ah! Wait for me!"

* * *

"I can't believe we lost them in all that," Axel grumbled, having been forced to take a detour through the Western Side of the Royal Circle. They both knew exactly where Xemnas was going to head for; the Royal Throne Room in the Prince's Palace.

"At least we know where they are!" Roxas retorted, just as angry at himself for losing sight of Xemnas and the two cloaked figures that had been with him. Their weapons clinked against their bodies, the adrenaline pumping through their systems as with bated breath they ran and jumped over fallen obstacles and rubble. "But what's there that Xemnas wants?!"

"Beats me! All I care is about getting rid of him!"

Roxas couldn't help but wonder…Axel was supposed to be a coolheaded assassin just calmly taking the target out with ruthless cunning. Maybe he lost his nonchalance if he was frustrated or on a rush of adrenaline, but this was different. Much more different.

It was like he was being fuelled by rage alone.

Surely finding out the man that lead you on beliefs and ideals that he actually didn't practice himself couldn't generate this much anger? Could it?

He couldn't wonder long about it because a group of stray Nobodies had appeared before them, five in total. Axel growled. "We don't have time for you!" Faster than Roxas could react, Axel had unsheathed his chakrams and began taking them down one at a time. The blond grabbed one of his keyblades, swinging the white steel weapon in a swift uppercut to the jaw of one Nobody, knocking its helmet clean off to reveal a rotting, twisted skull-like face. Roxas looked at it in horror, completely taken aback by the terrifying visage.

He understood what Axel meant by saying when he saw a ghost; these things were ghoulish from the head down. He tried to get it out of his mind, but he couldn't force himself to put his human instincts behind and let the Maduin side of him take over. But he couldn't; the thought of those grotesque faces just made him sick.

"To your left!" Axel yelled, stabbing one of the points of his chakrams into the neck of the creature. Roxas shook himself sharply and quickly thrusted his other blackened steel keyblade into the chest of another. He could smell blood. Staling blood; the kind you found on aged corpses at crime scenes.

"Fall back."

The surviving Nobodies stopped their fighting all of a sudden, circling around the two at a safe distance. Axel snarled, agitated that the Nobodies were still blocking their way. Roxas let the tips of his keyblades touch the ground, his eyes searching for the source of that all too familiar voice. "Xion…"

"Leave. These two are mine."

"Get your ass outta here Fourteen!" Axel yelled. "I don't have time to play with little kids!"

"Axel don't antagonize her!" He jumped when he saw a flash of black land right in front of them; the hood was up, but from the figure's small stature he knew immediately it was Xion. She was holding her plain looking keyblade tightly in one black leather gloved hand. "Xion…"

"Why?" she asked, her voice trembling with an array of emotions.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Why?! Both of you promised to be loyal to the Organization!" Her head shot up, showing two distressed and confused blue eyes. Roxas grimaced at the sight of them.

"Sorry toots, but I got a better offer," Axel remarked casually, twirling one of his chakrams idly. "So do me a favour and get out of our way."

"Liars!"

"Xion, listen, aren't even a little angry that you were being lead about by a man who's from the aristocracy that you're meant to hate?" Roxas asked, trying to calm her down. If at all possible, he didn't want to hurt Xion.

"That doesn't matter! He's family!" He could feel her eyes boring holes into him, wrenching at his guilt until it was all too painful to handle. "Family doesn't turn its back on their own!"

"Xion, please-!"

"You're wasting your breath Rox," Axel stated. His chakram was thrown into the air and caught nimbly as it plummeted back to earth. "She's made up her mind, we've made up ours, and we're in each other's way. It's kill or be killed now."

"But-"

"Traitors!" Xion screamed, running straight for them. Roxas didn't even have a spare second to prepare himself, having been pushed out of the way by Axel. The redhead managed to guard against the attack by putting his chakram up in front of his face, letting what little weight and power put behind the attack bounce off the metallic frame. He snickered, which only antagonized the girl SOLDIER further.

"Noisy brats like you need a spanking."

"Shut up!" Xion screamed, hurtling herself right at Axel. Roxas could only watch dumbly as the two crashed weapons against each other, Axel's taunts ringing in his ear.

"Come on Fourteen! If you're gonna kill me, put some more effort into it!"

"Stop it…" Roxas called out weakly. Xion may have been the enemy, but he had befriended her, understood her plight, shared memories with her that he wanted to forget. And seeing Axel like this, fighting here and wasting time and energy he needed later on…

"Whoa! Almost had me there shortstuff!"

That was it.

A loud metallic clash sounded in the air. In what could be described as a protective cocoon, Roxas had managed to stop Xion's keyblade with one of his own, and Axel's chakrams with the one on his back. Everything went still at that moment, harsh breaths escaping from the two duellers and the one that stopped them.

"Just stop it. The more time we waste here, the more innocent people get hurt or killed." He pushed them away, retreating slightly away from Xion, prepared for another attack from the onyx-haired girl.

"You're both traitors. Why are you turning your back on us now?! We were going to build an equal society! One where-"

"Its bullshit Xion," Roxas interrupted. "Even if this plan did succeed, Hertz wouldn't create the equal society you've been told."

"What…?"

"He's right Xion. For him, the plan had always been to usurp the aristocracy and the government." Axel clearly caught on to what Roxas was planning on doing; there wasn't any evidence to support the claim they were both making, but right now shaking Xion's trust in Xemnas Hertz could stop an all-out brawl from happening.

"You're lying!"

"We aren't," Roxas stated. "We can put an end to this. All you've got to do is let us get past."

"…I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"What?"

"I know that people are being sacrificed, and I know that it's wrong but…even if my beliefs are different from his, Superior has been like a father to me." She looked away with a pained look in her eyes. "I can't…turn my back on my family."

Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but he felt Axel's hand grip his shoulder tightly. He looked over his shoulder; the redhead's expression was sombre, shaking his head in a way that was to tell the blond that there was nothing more to be said. He then pushed past, putting himself into a defensive stance. "Get going."

"Axel?"

"You won't hurt Xion, right? Then do me a favour and find Hertz."

"I'm not leaving you either!"

"Do you want that to be an order?! Find Hertz now and stop him!" Xion and Axel's stares were locked onto each other. "I'll catch up."

"But that's not-" He was interrupted by a shrill cry from Xion as she came running at Axel. The redhead was prepared, standing his ground and prepared at all costs to take the girl down. However, she suddenly stopped, veering to her left and jumping into a forward roll to dodge. Axel took a hop-skip backwards, eyes narrowed as a part of one of the building's elaborate looking rooftops collided with the ground. Moments later, another figure joined the fray. In the light coming from the night sky and the streetlights, he looked like some sort of pale ghost with long silver hair, bright green eyes and dark clothing that was remarkably similar to the uniform SOLIDIERs in the military wore. Xion looked completely shocked, but something inside her snapped.

"You!" She ran straight for him, keyblade raised to swing at the newcomer. Barely even fluttering an eyelash, the man had managed to dodge the wild attack with ease, grabbing the girl by her sword-arm and flipping her onto her back. Roxas bared his teeth at the newcomer, unsure of what side he was on. Axel didn't even move, looking like he was racking his brains for some reason. Xion appeared to have been severely winded by the newcomer.

"Ah," the man simply stated, looking at the other two with a perfectly sombre face. "Organization?"

"SeeD," Axel answered briskly, revealing his ID pager; it had been opened to his identification data. "Freelance Captain Johansson, Seed Agent Branch. State your name and occupation."

"Riku Hart, Crusader SOLDIER. Bodyguard of Sora Loire." He turned his attention back to Xion, pressing a foot onto the back of her neck to stop her from moving.

"So you're the famous Riku Hart, huh?"

"Please, no autographs," the silver-haired one dryly stated. Xion groaned under his foot. "Now if you excuse me…" He bent down, picking the girl up by the nape of her neck as if she were a mere innocent kitten. She looked at him with a defiant look. "You have exactly sixty seconds to tell me where Hertz or Sora is. If you take longer, I can't promise you'll be out of this in one piece. Time starting now."

"H-Hey wait!" Roxas protested. "You can't do that!"

"Leave him Roxas," Axel sighed, but he seemed keen to know what the girl had to say for herself as well. Xion remained stubborn, looking away.

"Come on, I ain't as blind as I look," Riku growled, boring holes into her with that icy stare. "I _saw_ you and Hertz there." Xion still wouldn't talk. The Crusader model sighed. "Well then, if you're going to be like that." A loud crack could be heard, Xion soon going limp afterwards. Roxas looked at the other in shock.

"What the-?!"

"Relax. She's just knocked out," Riku responded, dropping the girl. She fell to the floor in a heap like a rag doll. "Not really what she deserves though. Terrorists oughta be shot."

"That's not the-"

"Wait a minute," Axel interrupted. "Did you just say…Hertz kidnapped the president's son?"

"I believe I did insinuate that," the silver-haired one replied with a clipped tone. "Your point being?"

"What does he want with him?" Axel murmured. "He never mentioned that…"

"Something wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Not so much as wrong but worrying," Axel responded. "You positive you know where to find Hertz?"

"My eyes don't lie. I saw him heading straight there."

"'There' being?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"The Prince's Palace." Riku's bright eyes widened lightly, as if in realisation.

"No…he couldn't possibly…" He started running in the direction of the palace.

"Should we follow him?" Roxas asked.

"He seems to know where he's going better than I do," Axel sighed, looking less than happy about having to recruit another person into their team. "Come on, let's go."

They followed the other SOLDIER with rushed footsteps through small alleyways and passes that only the silver-haired one at front seemed to know of. Axel had to admit, at a later point, that he was indebted to the Crusader model for their speedy progress to their intended destination.

* * *

Although a lot of SeeDs had been sighing out of relief when it appeared that the entire population of the Royal Circle had been safely evacuated and the whole area had been shut down so that the Nobodies couldn't leak into the city, Commander Harvey just couldn't relax. He'd been alerted to the fact that the prince and Lady Stella were still missing, and neither Leon or Axel had contacted him. Leon wasn't even meant to be in there. Knowing the brunet SeeD captain, the Commander was willing to bet that Leon was trying to find the two missing aristocrats so that they could get to safety. Axel was an entirely different kettle of fish; the Commander was very sure of himself that Axel would take it upon himself to kill Sir Hertz.

And to just add more pressure, a worried sick President Loire had told him that his son Sora was still inside, as was his bodyguard Riku Hart. All this was making the Commander want to bash his head against the wall at just how sticky the situation was turning out to be.

Luckily, it seemed that his other plan with Kain and Fang seemed to be progressing smoothly. His Bahamut SOLDIER had reported back that they had the girl after successfully infiltrating the terrorist group's base of operations. However…

"_There's something I don't like about these… 'Nobodies' was it?_"

"What do you mean by that Kain?" Cecil asked. He was already disturbed by the confirmation that the Organization and Sorceress Maleficent seemed to be linked with each other through the ghastly SOLDIER models.

"_Well, maybe you haven't seen it for yourself yet or maybe it's different there, but the ones at the base all looked similar facially. Physically too. And…_"

"And?"

"_I…I think they look similar to someone we know…or knew._"

"Knew…wait…you mean…?"

"_I don't see this face everyday but I know I recognise it. There's only one possibly solution to this._"

"This person…is dead."

"_That's the conclusion I've come to._"

"…this is…quite a worrisome insight into the situation. Any way to stop them?"

"_For the most part, they seem to stop if you get them in the heart or cut the head off. But it looks like it's a waiting game for them as well; a number of them collapsed before me or Fang got a chance to fight. They're basically…well…zombies with a limited lifespan for lack of a better way to describe it._"

"…Worrisome," Cecil murmured, looking back to the poor civilians that had barely escaped with their lives, to the men and women under his command that were risking them to keep them and the city's population safe from the threat inside the Royal Circle. "This is very worrisome indeed."


	18. The Sorcerer King

**A/N:** Did it. *flump* I'm so glad we're almost at an end to this arc. The action scenes are killing me slowly but surely during the exam period (I swear, if I ever have to look at another Shelley poem again...I'll carve him up with a butter knife!).

I guess it's best to tell anyone going to MCM Expo next week just what I'll be in if you wanna talk, ask a question, etc etc. I'll be in a short pink kimino with a blue obi, so I should be relatively easy to spot (basically, I'm the one that's not cosplaying as a character, just going in an outfit I wouldn't ordinarily wear in public haha). I'll most likely will be hanging out with a goth lolita (one of the friends I made on FF dot net and ended up meeting in R.L. by coincidence XD her name's astoryaboutagirl and she's a fantastic writer in her own right. Give her some love please! -end plug-) and even more likely situation will be hanging out with my society group (who'll be either making hats or fiddling with pokewalkers. Not entirely sure which).

Other place you'll probably find me is salvating over the plushies at the tokyotoys stall. Or getting dragged away from it XD

Anyways, thank you so much for all the reviews and views :D They keep me sane XD Please read, review and enjoy, but mostly review for they are my toffee crisp bites.

* * *

"Can you sense anything up front?"

A shake of his head after a good sniff of the air. "I can't pick up his Highness' scent. There's too much in the way."

"Hmm," Leon frowned. Little they could do but keep moving forward to the Prince's Palace unless Cloud picked up the scent, and that was looking unlikely with all these dead Nobodies they were coming across. Whoever had been here certainly massacred them; a lot of them had limbs cut off, or even been sliced in two. Definitely not something a high class lady like the one behind him should see.

"How awful," Stella murmured, having put a handkerchief to her nose in order to guard against the rotten smell of corpses. "How can you not be bothered by the smell?"

"We're used to it," Cloud and Leon shrugged in union. Leon then added, "We _are_ in the military. Seeing corpses on the battlefield is pretty normal for us."

"Of course…" Stella sighed, carefully sidestepping a pool of blood.

"How are you coping so far?" Leon asked. "We've had to dispatch quite a few Nobodies to get here."

"I'm alright," the aristocrat reassured, but the image of seeing her shakily holding her rapier was still etched into the SeeD captain's mind. Poor woman, she really wasn't cut out for battle. At least she proved to be useful with what magic she had and Aerith's Materia-studded bracelet. "I just hope Lord Noctis is okay too…"

"He'll be fine," Leon stated, turning back towards the looming, gothic-styled building that was lying in wait before them. It seemed so much creepier with the power draining away from the Royal Circle and dead bodies everywhere. "He's tougher than he looks."

"You sound so sure of that."

"I acted as his bodyguard at one time. It was a bit before I got promoted to first class." He then shook his head lightly. "Maybe one of his best qualities is the fact that people can underestimate him. He's got the element of surprise then."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Stella asked.

"He's a sorcerer right?"

"Oh…I see." She nodded her head. "Very few people know that about him."

"Which means that no one will expect him to pull out the big guns."

"Yes, that's- Wait? Big guns?"

Leon could only smirk. If he knew Noctis well enough, there should be sparks flying now or at any moment.

_**BANG!**_

Stella screeched at the sound, suddenly grabbing Leon's arm tightly. The brunet was slightly amused at this, but he just sighed and looked up coolly where a glass window had shattered from an unknown force. "That would be him I presume."

"How can you not be freaked by that?" Stella demanded.

"We're used to it," Leon and Cloud stated again in union. And Leon added, "A battlefield without bombs or mines is a rather quiet battlefield."

"And the magic artillery you use? Is that normal?"

Leon frowned, shrugging the woman off his arm and starting to walk forward; Cloud was a little bit ahead. "Only a few can master it. I just happen to be one of the 'lucky' ones."

"So you don't have to be a sorcerer to use it then."

"Aerith uses it and she's not a sorceress. Though she can't now since you've taken the bracelet."

"So…it's Materia?"

"Yeah. Materia." Leon didn't even look back. "Crystallised Mako energy. The very thing used to power everything, from household appliances to SOLDIERs. They managed to figure out a way to harness that very power for artillery purposes too." He looked over his shoulder slightly. "Lecture's over. Let's get going."

"Are you sure you aren't a sorcerer yourself?" Stella asked. She noticed that Leon visibly tensed.

"No." His pace quickened. Cloud stopped momentarily when Leon strode right past him. "Less talk, more speed."

* * *

"It's too quiet," Riku grumbled, his eyes flicking about.

"Just be glad we seem to be coming across more dead Nobodies than live ones," Axel replied, kicking away a body that was in his way. "Sheesh though, you'd think they'd invest in troops that wouldn't die halfway through."

"Guess they got impatient…or they have an ace up their sleeves." The silver-haired one didn't even flinch as they walked through pools of rotting blood and body fluids. Neither did Axel, who seemed almost too calm.

Roxas couldn't believe that these were two people who could become cold-blooded killers at the flick of a switch. But then again, at least Axel had been merciful to Xion; while Riku was ready to kill her on the spot, the redhead just tied her up as a gift for SeeD when the ventured into the rest of the Royal Circle, even tying the knot into double bow as a joke.

Was he really cut out for this sort of work in the military?

"Hey, you OK Rox?" The blond stopped, looking at Axel who had turned to face him. The redhead's face was still grim-looking, green eyes belonging to someone who was willing to die in order to get the job done.

"Yeah," Roxas sighed, looking a bit over his shoulder. "I guess I'm kinda worried about Xion."

"You're not happy about leaving her there?"

"I'm not entirely comfortable with it." He turned back. "I know she was part of the Organization…but I don't think her actions were completely wrong. I mean…they were her 'family'."

"At the end of the day, she's just another run off the mill terrorist," Riku snapped lightly, glaring at the blond. Roxas cringed a bit. "A terrorist is a terrorist, and I'm not going to let them do whatever the hell they please. Especially if Sora is in danger." He pressed on, clearly showing that he wasn't above leaving them behind. The other two began to follow.

Axel heaved a sigh, putting his hands behind his head. "Man, I don't know whether to envy you or think you're completely up your own ass with that kind of dedication."

"It has nothing to do with personality or what I think," Riku responded, not once looking back. "It's my job. It's my way of saying thank you for all the Loire family have done for me." Roxas noticed that Riku had raised a hand to his face. "Even going as far as sorting out an operation to save my eyesight."

"That it?"

"Partially." His hand dropped, wrapping around the hilt of his dark blue keyblade that was shaped like a devil's wing. "More than anything…I want to protect Sora."

"Huh…" Axel tutted lightly, looking like he wasn't all that convinced. "So that's it…"

"Come on. The palace is this way." They continued on in silence; Riku wasn't much of a talker, Axel had gone into deep thought, and Roxas…was just wondering what was going on.

* * *

The once pristine black marble was now stained brown and red, limbs and ligaments haphazardly strewn over broken bodies and stained uniforms. In the centre of all this, Noctis Lucius Caelum, Prince of Radiant Garden, was standing, pale moonlight shining through broken windows illuminating his pale features and midnight black hair and clothing. Around him was the glittering silhouettes of swords, axes, spears and firearms; his power. The destructive power he endeavoured to hide from the world.

In front of him, standing right in front of _his_ throne was the very man who was the cause of all this strife happening tonight, silver hair aglow in the same silvery light of the moon. Sir Xemnas Hertz. But it was what beside the man that had worried the prince more.

"Well, well, well," the man smirked, his right arm outstretched to the side. "So the rumours are true about you. The Sorcerer King, right under the people's noses. I wonder what the government would do if they knew a sorcerer was the highest authority in the land."

"You're just as unctuous as I expected," Noctis retorted. He looked to the man's side; a glowing orb of light, no bigger than the summoner himself, kept a wretched captive in its soft luminous green force. Inside was the contorting, pained form of one Sora Loire. "Using innocent people as mere pawns for your own means…it makes me sick."

"Innocent people? Oh, you mean the Nobodies." Xemnas' eyes only glanced at the bodies for a moment. "I wouldn't say that they're your typical human being. No…they are atypical."

"What…?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Xemnas' hand suddenly clenched; an agonized scream escaped the young boy inside as wisps of white energy discharged from the orb-shaped prison. One of Noctis' shadowy weapons, a spear, suddenly materialised, flying straight for the chest of the man that stood before him.

It landed into the body of an armless Nobody that had suddenly sprung to life as a shield for the Organization's leader. The dark-haired prince looked stunned.

"What on earth?"

"Nobodies truly are the expendable soldiers. And it's all thanks to little Master Loire here that I'm able to keep reviving them as much as I like." More Nobodies begun to rise like mutilated phoenixes from the ashes.

And now, Noctis wished he had back up with him. If Xemnas could revive them whenever he pleased, it could mean that this would be a fight that could last forever. But he wasn't going to give up. He glared at the silver-haired one, wrapping his hand around a materialising greatsword. "When I'm done with them, you're next."

"Take as long as you want," Xemnas smirked. "I'm not leaving."

A flurry of materialising weapons and crystalline shards filled the air, striking down the limping, hopping and bleeding animated corpses, only for them all to stand back up again. The young prince just continued, believing that this could very well be his 'last stand'.

* * *

Stella had noticed that Leon had been acting strangely for a while now. As they approached the large stairway that led up to the palace's grand entrance, the brunet SeeD seemed to be shaking his head roughly and rubbing his eyes as if something was irritating him.

"Um…Captain? Are you alright?" the young sorceress asked, gently placing a hand on his upper arm. He flinched.

"It's nothing," Leon grumbled. But in reality, he was having visions again. Not a scene thankfully, but the images of people in medieval attire from noble and merchant to servant and beggar, domesticated animals that were common in those times and debris ranging from dirty rushes to human waste remained strong in his eyes. And the smells…this was truly a surreal experience, but he couldn't let this distract him. They had a mission to fulfil. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Leon…? Is it…another one?" Cloud asked, evidently worried for his charge. Leon shrugged him off.

"We don't have time for this. His highness could be in trouble even as we speak."

"At least allow me to cast a curing spell," Stella pleaded. "Both of you have been at the forefront of the battle until now."

"Save your energy. If you use it all up healing us, you won't be much help to us if you can't at the very least cast a barrier spell." Maybe his words had been far harsher than he intended them to be, but he couldn't afford to let anyone worry about him right when they were so close to finding Noctis.

It was an obligation he just couldn't ignore.

"Let's go." He broke into a run, the SOLDIER model and the aristocrat following suite.

* * *

The scene looked like something out of a horror film, with all the degrading corpses lying in piles and drenched in their own browned blood. Leon could hear Stella starting to retch at the smell, turning back for a moment to look at her. Cloud was currently walking behind them, having made the decision that it might be safer to cover their back while Leon covered the front.

"This isn't working," Leon grumbled, looking at her flatly. "I should've just had Tifa take you regardless."

"I'm fine," Stella snapped, pressing her handkerchief to her nose tightly. Her voice sounded squeaky, almost comical really if the situation had been different. "I'm not leaving until we have Noctis."

"Haven't you even thought about how he would feel knowing that you were here?" Leon questioned, watching as the young woman's face fell. _–Yes_, he had thought, _he'd be surprised and angry and slightly suspicious of someone who's from a rival family coming to save him._

How little he really knew though.

"If you don't think I can do this, then I'll do it without your help!" Stella screeched, storming straight past him.

"That's probably the most stupidest line of thought I have ever-"

"Um…Leon?" Cloud started.

"What?"

"I can smell high highness. There is also another person and…blood…lots of blood."

"Nobodies?"

Cloud nodded. "But…something doesn't-" He as cut off by a shrill scream. Leon suddenly gripped his gunblade.

"Shit!"

Cloud sped off in the direction of the scream, Leon just about managing to keep up with the Fenrir model.

* * *

Noctis was reeling after that hit he took from one of the larger Nobodies, his weapons starting to crack under the strain on the sheer amount of power. He could only look up at the shimmering dome that was protecting him and the one who cast it.

"What are you doing here Stella?" he asked between breaths. Currently, he was barely standing on a foot and a knee, the blonde aristocrat holding him with one arm while she outstretched the other up to the air as she strengthened the barrier.

"I came to look for you."

"You put yourself in danger."

"I wasn't alone. At least, up to a point."

"You lost your temper, didn't you?" Noctis knew that Stella was the type of person whose determination was not to be questioned. For all her charming politeness, there was a spitfire inside her.

"I won't lie. I did get angry with the SeeD that was accompanying me." She flinched visibly as the largest of the revived Nobodies pounded at her barrier. "But enough about me. Why are you here? You should've been one of the first to be evacuated!"

"Something was worrying me," Noctis griped, trying to stand. "I knew for a fact that seemed to be way too many entertainers for what I had hired for the night so I wondered if Tio had hired more without my knowledge."

"And he hadn't."

"This is Tio. He _never_ does anything without notifying me of it."

Stella looked like she was going to say something, but she yelped as her barrier took another bashing. Noctis kept her standing. "You're running out of energy!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Stella smiled weakly. "We need to get you out of here!"

"I can't leave."

"Why?"

"Because if I do, Laguna's never going to forgive me."

"What do you…"

"Hertz has Sora." Noctis looked over his shoulder, looking past the mass of bodies over to where Xemnas was still standing, controlling the round prison that kept its wretched captive. "I had no idea that Laguna's son was one too…" Stella's eyes went wide.

"Noct…at our current strength, I don't-" She yelped again, falling to her knees.

"Stella!"

"Back off!" a familiar voice yelled, a flurry of sparks, crystalline shards and embers exploding into the offending Nobody. Through the dust and debris of the attack, a blur cleaved through the crowding masses, stilling only for a moment to dissemble the large greatsword it held into two blades quickly. Stella yelped again out of surprise, looking up to see two sturdy leather boots had landed on top of her barrier. Noctis looked relieved.

"Am I glad to see you right now."

"Save the pleasantries for later, highness," Leon retorted, spinning his gunblade adroitly in his hand. "Getting you out of here is top priority."

"Captain Leonhart, wait! The President's son is here too!" Stella called out to him. The SeeD faltered lightly, looking at them with a bemused face.

_-Sora's here…? What was that idiotic president's security system like?_ Leon really could only despair sometimes… "Cloud! Change of plan!" He looked straight to where Xemnas, the Superior of the Organization, stood. He noted that the man seemed to have some sorcerer power if he was able to summon that orb that was imprisoning the young boy. "We're heading straight for Hertz!" He looked down. "Think you can hang on tight for a little longer?"

"I've almost recovered," Noctis responded. "I'll take over from Stella once she tires out."

"Roger," Leon responded, suddenly jumping off the barrier and slamming down on a Nobody with his gunblade with all the force he could muster. As he looked up, he saw Nobodies heading straight for him; he felt a rush of wind behind him. Cloud had jumped over him and hewed right through the mass of degrading bodies. "Cloud! Cut the heads off! That why they can't come back properly!"

"Understood."

Xemnas ahead looked at them in thought. "Hmm…a SeeD, a SOLDIER and two of the sorcerer kind…" He then looked over to Sora; the boy looked at him with quivering, terrified eyes. "We might be in for a small treat, Master Loire. A true test of how potent your gift is."

"N-No…"

"Yes." Xemnas smile became obsequious. "Sorceress Maleficent shall be most pleased that you turned out to be everything she ever hoped for...and maybe even more than just _that_."


	19. Alter Ego

A/N: OK. Last update for a good long while, though I don't know when I'll next start writing for Ever After. Hopefully by the end of June/start of July (can't promise you though). But I guess everyone is feeling the "exam period stress". (Good luck everyone~!)

Right, so without further ado, and hoping that everyone likes this, please read, review and enjoy~

* * *

Shards of ice, fizzling embers and dying sparks of electricity slipped, danced and burned out on the floor and walls, huge dents and cracks in the marble interior caked in the rotting blood of the Nobodies as their corpses littered the ground. In the centre of it all, Leon and Cloud were making steady progress to the front, while Stella and Noctis provided support for them with what little power they had left to offer. The annoying thing was, for every Nobody that they failed to decapitate, Xemnas forced Sora to revive them and so the cycle of death continued. It was making Leon's blood boil in anger and annoyance over this, mostly at that _idiotic_ excuse of a president for clearly being so laidback about his son's safety!

_-Some father_, he had thought bitterly at one small moment of rest. _-What kind of __**idiot**__ would let his officially recognised son get kidnapped by a bunch of terrorists?_

His gunblade punctured right through the chest of one Nobody, hearing the chilling scream that escaped it echo in his ears. For extra assurance, he fired off a round of Blizzard Bullets to freeze it from the inside, kicking it off roughly when he was done with him. He looked over to where Xemnas stood, still manipulating the youth's power right to his limit. He heard a grunt from behind him, a sickening whump resonate through the room. Cloud had beheaded more Nobodies with a killer's accuracy. Although the means made Leon want to hurl at the thought, he knew that their patience and persistence was finally being rewarded; there were only a few left now.

"Surrender now Xemnas, and your punishment will be lighter!" Noctis called out to the terrorist leader, a last-ditch attempt for all the madness to stop.

"I'm afraid the one doing the surrendering shall be all of you," was the casual response. The orb that had imprisoned Sora suddenly started glowing brighter; the boy screamed in agony.

"Sora!" Leon suddenly lurched forward, using reviving bodies struggling to get up as a springboard to get closer to Xemnas._ –No one's allowed to hurt my little brother!_

"Leon! No!" Cloud yelled, chasing after him. He could see that the energy being created was starting to form into a rounded shape. He knew that if Leon got too close, he could be killed. His hand outstretched, as if to grab the brunet and pull him back. "Leon!"

* * *

After finally managing to navigate through all the little alleyways and hallways of the Royal Circle and reaching the Prince's Palace through the side, scaling up the walls, Axel's team arrived in the upper balcony of the ceremonial throne room, the sounds of battle resounding in their ears. Roxas ran up to the banister, sucking in a sharp breath at the sight.

"What's the situation?" Axel asked.

"Captain Leonhart and Fenrir model Cloud Strife are currently engaged in battle," Roxas reported, watching as Cloud struggled to keep up with a charging Leon. "Lady Stella and the prince are in the vicinity too and…Xemnas…"

Axel and Riku ran up. Just as Roxas had reported, though it looked like Xemnas was charging up an attack for the approaching SeeD captain. Riku's eyes went wide as saucers. "Sora…"

"Looks like I can get a good shot from here," Axel murmured, eyes not leaving where Xemnas stood. He reached around, to a holster that had kept Axel's backup weapon safe and secure. It was only a small revolver, but he had it customised to the extent that it had the range and power of a sniper rifle. The only downfall of it was that it made his arm recoil something awful after one shot thus he only used it if in dire need. He figured this was a time as good as any for it. "Just you wait guys, in a five seconds flat this is all going to be-" He flinched when he saw Riku suddenly jump, a huge battle cry leaving him, keyblade outstretched in front of him. Xemnas had only just looked up, suddenly distracted by the newcomer and quickly sidestepping out of the way. A crack filled the room.

Riku had broken the invisible link that had been feeding power into the orb that had kept Sora prisoner. The consequence was almost lethal.

"Cloud! Leon!" the prince's voice yelled, but it was soon followed by a surprised gasp from both him and Lady Stella as a bright light enveloped the room. Axel and Roxas had to shield their eyes in a desperate bid to prevent themselves from being blinded by the blast.

When they opened their eyes, the sight could not have looked worse. The prince and Lady Stella, despite still having what looked like a barrier surrounding them, were both out cold and Cloud seemed to be protecting an insentient Leon from any more offensives from the enemy. Riku was at Sora's side, the poor boy shaking like a leaf and surrounded by fragments of glass.

The only good news seemed to be that, by cutting off Xemas' power source, the Nobodies were all as good as dead. He was alone. Axel knew he had lost his chance for a clean shot. "Only one thing for it Roxy," Axel stated, looking over to him. The Maduin nodded; it was a desperate option, but the only one open to them. He smiled weakly at the SeeD Freelance Captain.

"When this is over, I'm gonna kick your ass for calling me that."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

With a spring in their step, both jumped over, weapons drawn, mind and body prepared for the worst possibility. Axel had been the faster one at approaching the terrorist leader, one charkram prepared to swipe at him with a horizontal cut. Xemnas looked up at that point.

"Die!" Axel yelled, suddenly releasing the energy in his arm to give power to the swing, sending the weapon flying at the traitor. With one flash of light, the charkram had been deflected.

"So this is the path you two have chosen," Xemnas commented, stopping an attack from the small Maduin model with a sword-laser beam that had been concealed within his coat's sleeves. "The path of the traitor."

"Roxas hasn't got anything to do with this. He was just following orders," Axel called back. When the blond was pushed down, Axel came running to help, forward rolling onto the floor to grab his fallen weapon and using the other to block an attack from Xemnas. "I'm the one that went down that road. I'm the one that's going to come to its end too!" He pushed the other away from him, giving Roxas a chance to recuperate. With silent nods, they both rushed at him, intending to end it quickly.

"Fall!" Xemas raised a hand, and an invisible force pushed the two attackers back suddenly, making them sprawl across the floor. Axel landed heavily on his back, while Roxas only just managed to land on all fours, suddenly looking over to the SeeD Assassin.

"Axel!"

"Get him Rox!" And although Roxas hesitated, he went charging back, only to be pushed back again by that same invisible force, only this time he was unable to correct himself.

* * *

Cloud was torn; now one of the only two left to fight Xemnas, he was torn between taking out the terrorist leader that clearly had some sort of Sorcerer-power and staying put to protect Leon. But if neither he nor the Crusader model attacked, then all of them were doomed. He did a small analysis of the situation: the Crusader was faster but had every chance of not being as strong. Endurance and strength was the key to winning. Thus, he had a higher chance of successfully apprehending Xemnas Hertz.

And he had to act now; Xemnas was walking towards the Crusader and Sora. Laying Leon down, he sprinted over while holding the main form of his greatsword, howling like a wolf just about to attack its enemy. Xemnas' hand was raised again, a force erupting to try and push the Fenrir away; however, the blond SOLDIER had proved to be much hardier than at first appearance, struggling with each step to reach Xemnas, fierce determination shining in his eyes. He could smell the fear coming from Xemnas as he took one step closer to him, the rush of adrenaline when he realised his prey was ever closer, the rippling effect as he felt a change in his body. He knew he was in the beginning phase of transforming. He knew that by doing this, he was breaking a promise.

But he had to protect Leon at all costs. His felt the pupils of his eyes contract to pinpricks; the wolf had emerged. "**Graaaaaoh!**" He forced his way through the power, slamming his weapon down as it broke off the force away. Xemnas backed off, looking at him in shock.

"This…This can't be! What are you?"

Cloud just let out another guttural howl, lunging at the man. In desperation, Xemnas let loose another forceful power at the Fenrir, putting all his energy into it to try and push the SOLDIER away. The brute power on both sides made it difficult for either of them to get the upper hand, though Cloud was starting to feel the strain after moments of fighting against the force.

* * *

…_Hey Leon. Are you really just gonna sleep like that?_

–_Who are you?_

_Are you gonna get up or am I going to have to wake up?_

–_Wake up?_

A sigh.

_You'll understand someday…_

Eyes opened wide, seeing an expanse of black ceiling, nostrils filled with the scent of battle, ears hearing the sounds of desperate struggle. Nostalgic. So very nostalgic. His hand slowly reached around to his side. A handle. The material of the binding was unfamiliar, but the shape was recognizable. He curled his hand around it, testing the weight; lighter than what he was used to, but heavy enough to cause damage; maybe even easier to wield. Slowly, ever so slowly, he sat up, blinking as he saw dead bodies everywhere. He sighed. More fighting. Why was it that he and battles never seemed that far apart?

"Honestly…what a wake up call." He stood up, dusting himself off. He didn't note what he was wearing, or how his appearance so greatly differed to his original form. All he could think of was fighting to survive. He turned slowly, raising his greatsword to rest on his shoulder. He saw a blond-haired figure helplessly fighting against a silver-haired foe. A member of the Jenova household? He sighed again. Correction: him and trouble never seemed that far apart. "Guess I better deal with this then." His blue eyes stared straight at the fight.

Cloud of House Strife was back in business.

* * *

"Status report," the Commander ordered, talking into his ID pager.

"All civilians evacuated into the city," the voice of a SeeD captain reported. "We managed to apprehend a few members of the Organization that have been controlling the suspicious individuals. One other member was discovered fifteen minutes ago by a scouting party in the Western Plaza."

"What's the situation concerning his highness and Lady Flueret?"

"Locations still unknown. Captain Leonhart's ID pager has gone offline."

The Commander swore under his breath, chewing on his bottom lip. One out of three plans ending successfully wasn't good enough in his mind. "I want the entire Royal Circle quarantined. Only specialised forces are to enter and exit the vicinity. The prince and Lady Flueret are top priority."

"Sora Loire is still missing sir…"

The Commander sore again. Brilliant. This was just what they needed. "Consider him high priority too. The President will have my neck if anything happens to him." He looked back to his SeeDs, seeing that many of the medical teams were struggling to tend to the wounded. Whatever these creatures were, they were impossible to kill off. The only way they seemed to die, Cecil had observed, was if they lived out their natural life span, which appeared to be only a few hours at most. "Until there's a sure-fire way of eliminating the threat, the Royal Circle stays quarantined. I'm going to appeal to the High Commander for an indefinite quarantine period."

"Sir!" He cut the conversation off, looking up to the grand buildings that made the wall around the Royal Circle. Somewhere in there, two of his best, the SOLDIERs they were partnered with, the two prime members of the most important families and the son of the President were in there. They couldn't be contacted, no one knew where they were, and they already had one SOLDIER that belonged to the Royal Circle roaming around looking for Sora Loire.

"Dammit you two…what the hell are you doing?"

* * *

"Get out of the way!"

For the split second that Cloud looked over his shoulder, he quickly sidestepped out of the way, watching Leon pass him, holding onto one of his greatsword components in his right hand. He was even more surprised when the SeeD, who had been known to be an expert with the gunblade and no other melee weapon, started wielding the blade like a professional. However, for all his sudden enthusiasm, Xemnas had only ordered a powerful force to push him back.

"Witchcraft…?" Leon said, an element of surprise in his voice. Cloud saw his eyes now; they weren't their usual sombre blue-grey colour. They were vibrant blue. "I'll see to it that you're hanged for this!"

Hanged? Wasn't that…an ancient execution method? What was going on? Cloud jumped. "Leon!"

The brunet had already started another charge, pushing the force back with precise, deadly swings. He was soon in there with him, hoping that if he forced Leon out of harm's way, he could try to escape with everyone else once they came around. He knew that it was wishful thinking.

"You get back and escape with everyone else!" Leon yelled at him. "I'll stall for time!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Get my little brother out of here now! Think of everyone else!"

Now that surprised Cloud. Leon had a little brother? Here? But who? That's when Cloud began to realise something; Leon wasn't even acting like himself at all. "Leon!"

"I'm not Le-" The brunet turned at that moment and his eyes widened, mouth opening and closing as if trying to say something but his voice had failed him. "How- oof!" Because his attention had been averted, the brunet was suddenly shoved back, falling onto his side, weapon spinning away from his reach. Cloud had only managed to stop himself from being pushed away too far by using his weapon as a makeshift brake.

"It appears that our target acted as bait," Xemnas monotonously smirked, approaching the clearly winded. "Bringing in the largest prize that we seek unexpectedly."

"What…are you talking about?" the brunet questioned, struggling to get up.

"All will be clear later." Xemnas raised one of the sword beams above his head, looking about ready to plunge the weapon straight into Leon's heart. Cloud struck at that point, using the smallest of his components in his great sword to strike the man in the side as he flying tackled the man to the floor. He wasn't going anywhere for very long. Xemnas was screeching in pain, using whatever power he had left to push the SOLDIER off him. Cloud only scrambled back to his feet, standing protectively in front of the fallen SeeD. Xemnas struggled to his feet, blood seeping out from his leg. "You…will pay for that."

Cloud only stood firm, crouching low and preparing to lunge forward and kill if need be.

"Back off wolf boy!"

Cloud's only just managed to pick up the distinct smell of gunpowder over all the blood, quickly bringing his greatsword up to protect himself from the onslaught of bullets. From the corner of his eye, he saw another figure appear from above to Xemnas' side, taking the Organization Superior to his feet. This figure was holding a spear in front of them, looking ready to fight.

"We're heavily outnumbered now; all the Nobodies are dying off."

"Retreat for now," Xemnas ordered. "It appears we may have mistaken who our target should have been."

"Understood." The man attached the spear to his back, reaching up to the ceiling. With a sound akin to a gun, a clawed hook flew to the ceiling. "Two. We're leaving. Make sure our 'friends' don't follow." And now they too rose into the air, leaving Cloud to just watch, unable to stop them because the terrorist known as 'Two' was still keeping up his onslaught. It stopped as soon as the two men landed onto the top balcony and made a run for it.

Another gunshot, followed by an agonised cry, obliterated part of a pillar on the structure, clearly having been meant for Xemnas Hertz's head but the terrorist leader had a lucky escape. Cloud turned, seeing that Axel had managed to sit up and aim quickly, but he was now nursing his right arm, the gun in question lying on the floor, a trail of smoke wispily rising from its open mouth. The prince was finally coming around, crawling helplessly over to Lady Stella who still had not woken up from her forced slumber. Roxas was struggling to stand, looking like every step was too hard for him to cope. The Crusader model looked worn out, a ring of flailing, dying Nobodies surrounding him and the shaking President's son who was clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

And when he turned to see if Leon was alright, the brunet had fainted again, a small trail of blood trickling from his mouth. He fell to his knees, lifting the SeeD captain up into a sitting position as he tried to wake him up. "Leon…Leon…wake up."

He didn't. And Cloud wondered…for a small moment, he wondered if what had happened…had really been just a bad dream.

* * *

It was a few days after the 'New Year Fiasco' when the Royal Circle was finally somewhat habitable again, the aristocrats that lived there slowly returning to their homes, shaken and raising their security to a higher level. A lot of SeeDs and SOLDIERs found themselves in medical facilities, the battle with the mysterious Nobodies -as he had been informed by an excellent source- having been far more fierce than he had ever imagined. The worst part of it though, in his opinion, had been the fact that they were unable to catch the major members of the Organization, the highest numbered rank they had captured being Number Fourteen, a young SOLDIER girl that had been successfully identified as a missing unit from one of Hojo's experiments. Cecil didn't doubt that the scientist was over the moon that one of his precious Fenrirs had been found after being lost for so long. Probably even looking like a grinning Cheshire Cat now that he'd been given the best of the decomposing Nobody corpses to analyse and experiment on.

He felt a bit bitter, knowing that only one of his plans that night had the result he wanted with little to no casualties. At least he had another lead into the Organization through the captured young Fenrir model.

"…And that's all I have to report," Cecil finished, placing the file on President Loire's desk. The man in question was standing by the window, looking down into one of the many gardens in the Royal Circle. He'd been understandably low-key recently. "The clean-up should be finished by the end of this week. The worst civilian casualties had been sustained by his highness and Lady Stella, but no fatal injuries."

"What of Captain Leonhart?" the President asked. "I heard he still hasn't come around."

"With all due respect sir, Captain Leonhart has a knack of surviving any life threatening situations." He then smiled wryly. "A trait from you perhaps."

"That's not what worries me." He turned to face him, a tired face and gloomy green eyes framed by dishevelled black ponytail greeting Cecil's sight. "Both those boys of mine…its what the eyewitnesses have told me that worries me."

"Ah…yes, Captain Leonhart's brush with an 'alter ego' as it were."

"And Sora…where did he get that power?"

"I can only assume that Sora possibly came into contact with one of the Sorcerer-kind at some point. It is possible for them to pass on abilities if they feel like their life is in danger or they're going to pass away."

"And Squall?"

"…With that one, I can only assume that he inherited it from his mother."

"So Raine found a way…"

"The only issue with that assumption is that Raine Leonhart wasn't recorded having an alter ego as a specific power. She was registered as a possible Mage."

"What do I do Cecil?" He finally moved away from the window, hands stashed into his slacks' pockets. "I don't want to send Sora to one of White SeeDs monasteries, and I don't want to make Squall hate me any more than he already does."

"He still hasn't forgiven you?"

"Refuses to have anything to do with me. Probably deserved it though; I just suddenly appeared in his life after his old partner died."

"Give him time. He can hold a grudge, but no one is able to hold one for very long. That logic applies to him too."

"I'm not so sure."

"Laguna, have a little more confidence," Cecil smiled lightly. He pushed the file towards the President. "Just read this and try not to worry about them both too much. There's little we can do for now, and it is ultimately Sora's choice if he wants to pursue becoming a Sorcerer. I'll give you an update in Squall's status if anything changes."

"Thanks Cecil." He took the file, looking to read it but never making a move to open it. "Just keep an eye out on him for me, will you?"

"Of course I will. He's my best SeeD Commando." Cecil saluted to him and then turned to exit the office. "Oh, and sir."

"Yes?"

"Get some sleep. You look like crap." Cecil's smile didn't waver at all; Laguna could only weakly smile back.

"You too pal. Before Rosa makes you."

* * *

The first thing he saw was the familiar creaminess of his bedroom ceiling, energy-saving ceiling light turned off. The room was filled with the light of an otherwise peaceful day in Esthar City. It made him wonder had that whole mission been just another nightmare? He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up as he groggily sat up, hissing lightly in pain. When he looked down, he saw that he had been mottled blue and black and bandaged within an inch of his life. So it hadn't been a dream.

–_If that's so, where's Cloud?_ asked the voice in his head. The brunet looked around, on each side of the bed and at the foot. But no blond patiently waiting for him to wake up, or to start smothering him with an affection that Leon could only describe as like a puppy.

"Cloud…?" he called out, suddenly fearing the worst. _–Not another one…not another death…_ He carefully slid out of bed, feeling it shake as he got to his feet. He was still feeling the shock of his injuries. "Cloud? Where are you?"

His breathing started to labour as the panic set in, pushing the door open and stepping into the main room, frantically searching for Cloud but not finding him anywhere.

"Shit," he muttered. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He sank onto the sofa when his body couldn't take the strain anymore, burying his face into his hands. "Idiotic dog…where are you…don't tell me…you're dead…"

He damn near fell to the floor when he heard the metallic ping of the front door's lock opening. He turned to the door immediately, seeing that familiar shock of blond hair walking in, plastic shopping bags filled to the brim with groceries. _–He's still here…he's still alive…thank Hyne…_

"Welcome back," Leon said coolly, hiding his previous anxiety. "Perfect timing. I'm starving." A lie, but he figured this would be a good enough reason for why he was in this room at the very least. The very last thing he expected though was for Cloud to drop everything and come hurtling to him, taking his face into his hands and staring at him intently.

"…They're not blue."

"Huh? Cloud, what are you-?"

"You are Leon?"

"Idiot! Don't tell me you forgot who I was while I-" He made a surprised sound when Cloud suddenly held him tightly in an embrace, his whole body shaking. Was it worry? Had Leon caused just as much anxiety for the Fenrir model as he had just felt only moments ago? "Um…Cloud…I'm alright. I mean, I'm not seriously injured from what I can tell. Just a little R&R and I'll be back in action in no time." Cloud still didn't let go. "Hey…Cloud…"

"Shut up," the SOLDIER model muttered, his hold just tightening a little bit so not to aggravate the SeeD's wounds. "Just shut up for one moment."

Leon did go silent, unsure of what to make of all this. Though, he had to admit…

It did feel nice being in this sort of position. He sighed, placing a hand on the back of Cloud's softly spiked head. "Idiot…"

* * *

"OUCH! Roxas!"

"Oh quit being such a baby!" the small Maduin model furiously scolded, having had about enough of Axel's constant whining. "Do you want me to change your shirt or not?"

"Kairi," Axel pleaded to the girl next to him. She was in a new hoverchair now, but her usually happy face was marred by a frown.

"You're getting no sympathy from me, mister," she stated firmly. "Your fault for agreeing to such a stupid mission anyway." Axel had managed to convince his sister that he had been on an undercover mission concerning the Organization for a long time and that he was just unfortunate that one of their members had followed him on one of his visits to the hospital she had been living in.

"Oh come on, it was paying for you to stay there while I was trying to get enough money together for that operation."

"If you getting yourself killed is going to help me get my legs working again, then it's not worth it!"

Axel just looked totally at a loss; seriously, he felt like he was better off with the Organization right now. Then again, Saïx would probably have little sympathy for him either…

So much for expecting a decent nurse out of either of them. "Oh come on guys. Don't kick a man when he's down!"

"I wasn't the one to pull the trigger and _miss_ the target," Roxas pointed out. "I'm not the one with his arm in a sling."

"Point taken," Axel sighed, frowning heavily. "You two have got to be the worst nurses in history."

"Who said we were nurses?" Kairi asked with a mischievous smile, her eyes going over to Roxas. "When he gets discharged from here, make his life a living hell for me for every month he was on that mission."

"Will do," Roxas grinned. Axel groaned; he was beginning to wish that these two never met now. There had to be a law against this kind of evil he was being subjected to.

Maybe if he was lucky, an angel would come to save him. Maybe one would turn up right now and shoo them out. No such luck.

Between these two and the court martial, he'd take the court martial any day, hands down.


	20. Hollow Bastion

**A/N:** Would you believe it! I got my writing mojo back in full force after my last exam and fully moving into my new house way ahead of what I had initially predicted! Though sadly, I swear chapters are getting suprisingly smaller. I wonder if its because the next few chapters are important, but not as action-packed as the ones before (checks). Yes definitely the case.

Anyway, to celebrate, not only have I updated Ever After, I'm updating novella Hands too. I hope people like them both! Imma gonna go and enjoy some well-deserved rest now! Please review, for they are my sherbet lemons~

* * *

Dusty, dried up landscape was soon giving way to gentler, greener ancient pasture land as they headed further east from Esthar City to the Holy Citadel of Hollow Bastion. SeeD business, the Commander had officially declared it. Leon knew better; it was just an excuse to cover up the fact that his head was getting looked into, especially after what he had been told had happened that night. The Media -anyone who was anyone in the military or in society generalized the press like that- didn't know that he was the one that stayed behind to save the prince and Sora Loire. They didn't need to know; he didn't want paparazzi issues.

"What is this thing called again?" Cloud sitting across from him asked. Leon looked away from the window. They were in a private cart on one of the bullet-trains that had been restored from its rusting skeleton into a luxury vehicle. The cart in question had two large-sized bunk beds with crisp white sheets, two red velvet small sofas facing each other (on which they were sitting on), and red carpet. The walls were white, with some fading gold décor scaling them. It seemed a bit much for an hour and a half long journey and only two riders.

"It's called a bullet-train," Leon explained. "You feel OK?"

"Not as sick as the first time," Cloud admitted. Leon remembered that first mission they met; Cloud had tried hard to hide his motion sickness throughout the journey to Balamb Port.

"That's good." He went back to looking out of the window, wondering if he had looked out to this very same scenery when he first enlisted into SeeD.

For him, this was going home. Back to the old orphanage that was run by the Church of Hyne. Back to Matron, the Grand Seer Edea.

He heard Cloud hold back a heave. He glanced back. The blond was a looking a lot less peachy now. "Sick?" The blond nodded. "Have a lie down." He knew that Cloud still had to get used to high speed travel, though bullet-trains were a much smoother ride than land cruisers. The Fenrir model stood up slowly, shakily making his way to one of the lower beds and collapsing onto it, burying his head into a soft white pillow. For some reason, Leon allowed one, miniscule smile appear for a millisecond before turning back to the view.

He wondered back to what Cloud had said that day when he finally came around. First, he confirmed his eye colour. Did that have any importance to what had happened after he was knocked out by Xemnas Hertz? Secondly…did he call himself by a different name? Cloud hadn't said a word; neither had Axel who had come around just a little bit before Xemnas had escaped. _–What on earth did I say that night? I know that somehow my body started acting on its own but…is that really the full story?_

And the more he pondered, the more distant and blurred the answers appeared. _–Maybe I'll get more answers from Matron… she might know something about this._

* * *

"The Knight of Wands… Strength… and Justice," the ancient Sorceress murmured, a small smile on her lips as she looked out of her window into the citadel below. "So he's coming back… and with a promising vessel…" Her hand reached up to stroke the small round ornament that kept her king's soul safe from harm, as if to assure it that it was not long now until it could be reborn again. She turned back to the sofa, where Ellone was lying in repose, eyelids shuddering, hands crossed to her breast, body barely breathing. The elder walked over, sitting down on the edge and putting a gentle hand on the young brunette's forehead. Ellone was currently working to suppress Cloud of House Strife's memories so that the Sorceress Naminé wouldn't come across them when she performed a memory dive, a task that might be described as impossible due to the sheer talent of the incredibly young Sorceress.

Almond-shaped, pretty chocolate eyes slowly opened, a yawn escaping from a full pair of lips. Edea only smiled gently. "How did it go?"

"Well," Ellone yawned, "hopefully Cloud will stay where he is. I've put a barrier around his memories just to be entirely sure; if Naminé senses it and tries to go near it, she'll be rejected. Forcefully." Ellone looked guilt-ridden by it though. She didn't like harming people.

"It's all we can do for now." The elder Sorceress stood up, walking back to her window. "I'm still in shock Cloud woke up. I wonder if he sensed he was in danger and reacted."

"It's entirely possible. You said so yourself Squall awakened prematurely twice when he felt like he or Cloud were in danger."

"True," Edea nodded. "But even so, we have little time. If Namine catches even an inkling of Cloud's memories, she'll do whatever it takes to catch them and examine them."

"So…"

"We need to implant Squall's soul as quickly as possible." Her hand once more cupped the spherical container that held the precious spirit. "That means that even if its not what he wanted in the first place, that SOLDIER model coming with Leon will have to do."

"SOLDIER model?" Ellone asked, sitting up suddenly, full awake. "I thought Leon would never have another one after Seifer passed away."

"It appears that he had a change of heart."

* * *

It had been a fairly quiet affair when the Seed and the SOLDIER finally disembarked the train. They were met by two grunt level White SeeDs, escorted to the holy citadel's cathedral's guest wing, luggage delivered to their rooms (though Cloud insisted upon staying in the same room as Leon; the brunet told him to sleep on a bed for once), and generally just a lot of waiting ensued.

Leon almost wondered if Matron was either too busy or delaying the inevitable -the former seemed more likely to him. Even so, looking out of the window into familiar settings invoked a sense of nostalgia to him. The town that he and his fellow orphans used to go out to occasionally when they came of age; the old church school where Matron and some nuns educated them the national curriculum the best they could; the numerous walled gardens where they used to play and hide in when they got up to their noses in monkey business. An easier time, a better time.

"You look happy," Cloud commented, having been watched Leon carefully. The brunet looked over to him, face a perfect blank canvas.

"Oh?"

"This place have good memories for you?"

"I grew up here."

"Oh. Will we meet your parents?"

"My mother's dead," Leon reported. "I grew up in the orphanage here. I…" he frowned; best not to reveal just who his father was. "I never knew my father."

"Oh…" Cloud frowned, looking thoughtful, then his face changed to one of understanding. "Then…we're sort of alike?"

"Explain that one to me."

"You don't know your parents…and I never really had parents."

"…I think I can see your point," Leon acknowledged. "But it's not quite the same. Not really." They both fell silent, both realising that although they had spent nearly three months together…they didn't really know each other. Maybe Leon thought there was not much to know about Cloud; he was still growing a will and personality of his own. Maybe Cloud thought that he couldn't delve into Leon's past; it was made apparent to him that it was painful. They knew it couldn't go on like this, but they were just as nervous, just as tentative as the other to make that first step.

"…what were you like…growing up?" Cloud asked at long last, finally pushing at that wall that separated them. The brunet just looked at him in a silent momet, as if considering whether to answer the question or not.

He then replied, "A regular terror."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"It means that I got into trouble a lot with the nuns taking care of me." He remembered fondly of those childish times. "I think I gave a lot of them grey hairs because I used to fight anyone who picked on the younger kids. Then me and a few friends liked to sneak out when we got old enough into town and terrorize the locals so that probably took weeks off their lifespan. Oh yeah, and then I enrolled myself into SeeD. That went down a treat for them. But hey, they were the closest thing to family I had so I can't complain. They raised a reject like me well."

"Did you like it here?" Cloud asked.

"Well, yeah. I see Hollow Bastion as my hometown," he then shrugged. "I can't think of anyone who _doesn't_ like their hometown."

"…I didn't like Shinra," Cloud murmured.

"Shinra doesn't really count as a town though," Leon pointed out. Now that they had gotten onto the subject of childhoods, he wondered what Cloud's had been like. What was it that made him so unable to speak perfect English that it took the joint efforts of Leon, his work colleagues and his next-door neighbours at their apartment building to get the blond able to at least string a simple coherent sentence? What was it that made the Fenrir so fearful of scientists that even seeing Dr. Kadowaki's white medical coat set him off into a shivering, huddling mess the first time they met?

Was Cloud's childhood… so horrible that it put every little gripe Leon might have had about his own to the shade? "Was it that bad?"

"…Yeah," Cloud nodded. He looked distant. Very distant. Like he was talking about a nightmare rather than his past. "I only learnt a handful of words in order to survive but… for the most part, no one would even speak to me unless it was an experiment."

"Tell me about it." The blond looked over. The SeeD's face was totally calm but encouraging him to speak. "Only fair since I told you about mine."

The SOLDIER nodded, guessing that was reasonable. "I…I don't really remember much, mostly because I just forced myself to forget the day when I was finally allowed to sleep. It was all the same." His arms slowly folded against each other, as if creating a barrier for himself. "I got up, got taken to the Mako Infusers, stayed there for Hyne knows how long, fed some specialised diet they had come up with, maybe some experimentation to break up the routine, then forced back into that cold grey cell. I didn't even know what daylight was until I met you."

Hearing Cloud's story of being isolated from the day he was conceived in a test tube and brought kicking and screaming into the world (well, the Mako Infuser if they wanted to be technical), it made him realise just how grateful he was that he was even put into a church-run orphanage than just a regular run-off-the-mill one in Esthar City, where he was originally born in. He was lucky he had his cousin Ellone, his 'big sister', with him until she was taken away by a White SeeD after she showed potential as a Sorceress. He was lucky that he got to play outside, do what he wanted to do within reason and even get a choice of what he wanted to do when he finally left the orphanage after twelve years of seeing the cuter, friendlier kids get picked by cooing, gushing couples. At least he _had_ a childhood. Cloud hadn't even been allowed to have a single toy in his youth.

A knock on Leon's door suddenly brought them back to reality. The brunet and blond for a moment considered going over, but it had ultimately Leon who had gone to answer it; this was his room after all. Outside was one of the nuns, dressed in simple, crisp blue with white lining and under dress, a simple white wimple adorning her red hair. She looked very young, maybe only just twenty at the most. "Yes?" Leon asked.

"Grand Seer Edea wanted me to inform you that she'll speak to you tomorrow after your appointment with Sorceress Naminé. She had some matters to attend to."

"Alright," he sighed. He was expecting that. Matron was basically the highest ranking Sorceress in the Church; the spiritual pillar of strength for Radiant Garden. Since this Cold War broke out, it wouldn't be unusual for her to be even busier than usual. "Thanks." Even though he knew it, he couldn't but feel a little disappointed that he wasn't able to see her today. When he closed the door and the nun had gone, Cloud asked, "Are you upset?"

"What makes you say that?" Leon sighed, leaning against the door.

"You sounded it just now. Is this Grand Seer Edea person important to you?"

"Yeah. She ran the orphanage." He wanted to leave it at that, but the way that Cloud was looking at him with that curious expression, sitting on his haunches on the bed… he guessed the blond wasn't going to let the subject go. _–It's always the stubborn ones I get paired up with…_

"How important is she to you?"

"Is this turning into a 'am I the most important person to you' dog thing?" Leon asked, in no mood to humour him.

"Leon…"

A sigh. "Cloud, there are three people in my past who are the most important people in my life. Matron because she raised me with everyone else, my cousin Ellone because she's the only related family I have left-" if one didn't count the idiot he had for a father and the half-brother "-and my old SOLDIER partner Seifer because we grew up together for the most part and I trusted him with my life." And yet he felt like there was one thing missing from that list. Something to do with Seifer. But what?

"How come you and Seifer aren't partners anymore?" Cloud asked innocently. Leon flinched. _–That's right… I never told him about it._ He bit his lip sharply, looking away.

"He was killed in action."

"Oh." The silence became awkward, which gave the SeeD time to think, time to delve.

Why was it that whenever he spoke of Seifer, he felt like he had forgotten something? Why was it when he tried to conjure up memories of the Crusader SOLDIER, a vast majority of them were blurred? Or private times when they lived together were not logged into his brain? Why did he feel like something was missing? Why was there always a painful ache in his chest when he thought about him? Why, after several months of grieving over him, did he wake up feeling hot and bothered but not even remembering what the dream Seifer was doing, or saying, on a regular occurrence for the best of a year? Why did that memory of Seifer's death haunt him so much before he met Cloud, before he was attacked by different dreams and visions?

Why…?

Why…?

"Why…?"

"Leon?"

"Hmm?" The brunet looked up, seeing a confused look on the blond's face. "What is it?"

"You asked 'Why'. How come? What are you thinking?"

Leon frowned, pushing himself off the door and turning. He needed to think. He needed to take a walk. "It's none of your business. See you later."

"Huh? Leon! Wait up!" But Leon closed the door behind him and started making his way to familiar places, using shortcuts that only he knew so that he wouldn't be followed.

He didn't want to be followed.

* * *

It was about seven o' clock in the evening when Sorceress Naminé and her guardian, the White SeeD Terra arrived at the holy citadel's train station, escorted to a black hover-car and then taken to the cathedral's guest wing, the blue-moon street lights flickering on in the sleepy 'little' citadel. Both had been silent, mostly because there had been an argument between them. Naminé had seen this as a chance to finally get to the bottom of these dreams she'd been having, Terra having hotly told her to just leave it alone and do what she was asked to do. It had been Naminé that broke the silence.

"It's something I have to do."

"Not this again," Terra groaned.

"Terra, I can't go on living with someone else's memories. Precious memories. I might be able to make a person forget entire events completely just by hiding them somewhere so deep in their mind they won't be able to find them but _taking_ them so that they don't even have them. It's too cruel!"

"Nothing I say is going to make you stop, is it…"

"I can't do this anymore. Please… please just understand where I'm coming from…"

Terra was rendered silent, on one hand angry that the young girl was willing to ignore a previous request in order to be morally correct in her mind, but on the other understanding where she was coming from. He figured that maybe a part of him ought to be proud of her for trying to take the moral ground. But he just… he just couldn't fathom what damage she could do by giving back those memories. "Nam…"

"It'll be fine. I'll put them so deep into his mind that even if he thinks really hard he won't be able to find them. I promise. He will never find out." The look in those pretty blue eyes held such a determination that Terra had never seen before.

Yep, definitely proud of her. He sighed in defeat. "Alright." He nodded his head and repeated himself. "Alright." He made a slight wheeze as he felt the girl suddenly hug him round his middle.

"Thanks for understanding Terra."

Seriously, this one had him wrapped around her little finger. He put a hand on top of her blonde head. "Just don't get caught. And if it looks like its going to jeopardize his sanity, get out."

"I promise."

* * *

It felt like it had been years since he was able to smell the air around the hover-highways and taste the bitterness of tobacco from his cigarette. After days of having to deal with Kairi and Roxas' _unique_ way of nursing, finally sorting out Kairi's discharge date so that they could live together as a family -"Like you should do," Roxas had said- and just swanning about the apartment listlessly since the blond Maduin model had made it his mission to keep tabs on the redhead.

And to be honest, Axel was on the verge of becoming uncaring. It didn't matter that he got his sister back, it didn't matter that he wasn't going to be court-martialled anymore, it didn't even matter that life was getting back to normal despite a broken arm. To the eyes of the many at Esthar Garden, Axel was a certified fucker that ought to get capital punishment, never mind suspension from SeeD. And that hurt, though Axel figured he deserved it.

No one from his small circle of friends at SeeD had come to visit him. None of his squadron even checked up on his progress. He felt a bit isolated because of it.

Hyne did tobacco numb the pain well.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know," a soft, gentle voice stated. Very feminine. Axel turned lightly; Aerith. She was in a furry anorak. Probably wearing one of her floral numbers with black tights underneath it.

"Passing by?" Axel asked.

"No. I was going to visit you."

"No Tifa?"

"Your supposed betrayal is a sore spot for her. She'll come around eventually." She stood next to him; if the smoke bothered her, she never let on. He took the thin white stick from his mouth, holding it away from her in a bid to be considerate. "You gave everyone quite a shock with that stunt."

"Well that's me. I like to surprise people." When low or stressed out, Axel always tried to make light of the situation. It was his way of coping. Smoking just made him mellow.

"Axel… why were you doing it?"

"Money. Duh."

"Axel…"

"…the amount of money I was making when I was just your average 3rd class SeeD, it just wasn't enough to get Kairi the operations she needed and keep us alive," Axel admitted, feeling a stab of pain in his chest. It made him feel stupid now that he was realising that if he had talked about it in the first place, this could have all been avoided. "I had to make a buck quickly and well, I made it no secret that I hated the aristocracy for what happened at Dollet." He shrugged. "So I got scouted. An ex-friend of mine is in the Organization."

"So they came to you."

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "They told me it was only small demonstrations mostly. Stealing information here, a bit of decoy work there. And I'd get enough money together for Kairi, so I thought it was a good deal. Once I got to Special Agent rank, it started getting weird so I backed out. Or at least…I tried to."

"Money again?"

"Yeah. Operations. Treatments that could work. Anything that might make Kairi's life easier, I just jumped on it. Keeping her alive, keeping her happy… you could say it became a bloody obsession." He threw his half burnt cigarette, watching it fall to the metal ground of the highway. "And I was so stupidly blinded by it that I never realised that I was putting her in danger. That she just wanted to stay somewhere she could call home. That she just wants to live a normal life even if it means staying in a hoverchair for the rest of her life. I just…"

"You're her brother," Aerith interrupted, putting a woolly gloved hand over his freezing cold one. "It's natural that you want to do anything, _everything_, to make sure she stayed happy." She squeezed it lightly, trying to comfort him. "But every once in a while, it doesn't hurt to ask for help."

"Hey Aerith…" Axel whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Honestly? Why are you asking me that?"

"Just… answer the question." His voice was strained. He just wanted to hear an answer, uncaring what it was.

"I don't hate you Axel," Aerith smiled at him, that non-judgemental friendly smile that she gave to everyone. And Axel damn near broke at the sight of it.

"Th-Thanks," he stammered, suddenly rubbing his eye roughly. "Thanks."

"Come on," Aerith said, pushing herself away from the banister. "Let's get you home. You must be freezing." And Axel only nodded, letting Aerith take his hand and guide him back to the apartment, trying his hardest not to break down completely at Aerith's kindness.

* * *

"_...Cloud?" Leon croaked weakly._

"_How on earth did you manage to live?" Cloud coughed, falling onto his side. Leon noticed the sword sticking out from the other's stomach._

"_Don't...know," Leon panted, taking a heavy deep breath. "Don't...think...it'll be...long..."_

"_Don't die on me." Cloud curled up slightly. "Or at least... don't...die before me." Leon struggled to lift a hand up, wanting to just touch Cloud for one last time. The blond noticed the movement, slowly letting his hand slide over to Leon's. Although hesitant at first, Leon gripped onto the other's hand tightly._

"_It's going...to be slow...and painful," Leon muttered. "...would you rather...put me out...of my misery?"_

"_What do you...mean?"_

"_Didn't you...say that you're...the only one...allowed to kill me?" For a moment all that could be heard between them were wheezy breaths, each one slower than the last. Cloud struggled to sit up again, looking at him with an unreadable expression. Leon's eyes drifted over to his bloodied blade. "Well...what are you waiting for...?"_

"_No..." Cloud whispered. "Not like this."_

"_Cloud...please..." More silence._

"_...On one...condition..."_

_Leon looked over at him, his dying eyes questioning the other._

"_If I stab you...you have to pull this hunk of metal out of me."_

"_You have a better chance of surviving though...if Vexen helps you."_

_He looked over to Cloud when he felt a hand slowly take his up towards the hilt of the sword that had pierced the blond. "This will be the first and last time you hear this...so take it to heart." He firmly placed Leon's hand around it, refusing to let it go. "A life without you...wouldn't be a life worth living."_

Leon sat up slowly, the dream having disturbed his sleep. Death… although the people in his dreams were so far away from him, in a totally different time setting, feeling that cold metal sliding out of a pierced life-pumping organ made his chest ache painfully.

So that was how they died. Even after all the pain and suffering the person he was in these visions, it almost sounded like he had forgiven the other for all he had done. But how? The man had treated him like dirt for the most part in the beginning! How could someone like that be forgiven?

–_Because it takes a special kind of person to be so charitable and compassionate to their tormenter_, his mind had rationalised. _–It's sort of like becoming fond of them, or them starting to take care of the other once they get to know each other. Weird, huh?_

And he had to agree, it was very weird. Of all the dreams, of all the visions, of all the nightmares he had to endure, this one where he witnessed how they died was by far the most uncomfortably tender to watch. And yet, it also struck a chord, this dream Cloud's words: A life without you wouldn't be a life worth living. He curled up his knees to his chest, putting a hand on his forehead. He felt like he had heard those words before somewhere but the more he dug into the deepest parts of his memories, the more murky parts of his past became.

He heard a snuffle at the foot of the bed, making him come out of his thoughtful trance. He crawled over, seeing that as per usual, Cloud was sleeping on the floor. He had brought a pillow and duvet from his room to make himself comfortable, arms and legs twitching sometimes as if he were chasing something, or running away. He couldn't bring himself to kick the blond out; there was something a little endearing about him sleeping like this. He sighed. "I just can't win, can I?" He grabbed one of the pillows from the head of bed, moving his body so that his head was now at the foot and his feet were at the top. It wouldn't hurt, just to act like this for one night.

"Le…on?" Cloud groaned tiredly.

"Go back to sleep idiot," Leon yawned, getting himself comfortable for the night.

"Nn…" Cloud turned so that he was looking up, stretching a bit before settling down to sleep. "Night then…"

"Goodnight Cloud."

* * *

Edea was alone in that high room above the streets of Hollow Bastion. All was quiet, the citizens of the holy citadel now sleeping peacefully while patrols of both police force and White SeeD strolled quietly through blue-moonlit streets. In the background, the bell for evening prayers tolled gently, welcoming those seeking Hyne's guidance to the cathedral's hallowed doors. She smiled, the capsule that kept her old king's spirit warming lightly in her hands.

She and her precious king's soul loved this sort of scenery. It made them feel like all they had gone through in order to keep this land they loved at peace was all worth it. "If only the rest of this world was like this," Edea murmured, speaking to the soul. "Then maybe you wouldn't be forced into this wretched cycle of reincarnation and be allowed to rest in peace." She felt the capsule warm up a little more. "Cloud too of course. He woke up to protect himself you know. Him and this Leon who's his new vessel." Another warm up, a bit more violently though. "I know. Surprising, isn't it?" she chuckled gently. "He did well though all things considered. It may not be too long till you can finally see him again."

She looked up to the starry sky, looking up at the full moon. "And maybe, this is the generation that will finally end Hyne's punishment on you both." She closed her eyes. "You both…deserve to rest in peace at last."


	21. Spirits Within

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the next update; the what-happens-before-the-next-mission chapter XD I can't believe it's July and we're on chapter 21 already. Where does the time go? There's not really much to say on this Author's Note but I will comment on one thing unrelated to KH or FF. Ladies and gentlemen, first they gave him a sword, a shield, other items and a kidnapped princess to deal with, then they gave him the ability to time travel through the use of an ocarina and a mask, they made him a time traveller again via a harp and control the seasons through a rod, then they gave him a talking boat with a conductor's baton, a steamboat and a phantom hourglass, a train and a magical panflute and then they gave him the ability to transform into a wolf. And now...they have done it again.

Ladies and gents, Link has gone Peter Pan on us. He. Can. FLY.

Or at least, it's rumoured that he can.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and for reading so far. Please read, review and enjoy~ Review please because they are my frozen yoghurt with strawberry coolie.

* * *

It all felt a little too familiar for his own comfort being in a room like this. Completely white like a blank canvas, with only a chaise-lounge for him to lie on and a chair for the slim little blonde girl that was with him. No one else was around; unneeded interruptions they had been called.

"Alright Captain," the girl, Sorceress Naminé, smiled. "I need you to relax fully, preferably into a slumber."

"I'll try," Leon muttered, though his instincts were on high alert.

"Nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"Please don't be. It's not a painful procedure unless you leave certain memories you don't want to be found out in the open."

"What do I do if there are memories I don't want you to come near?"

"Imagine a locked door is right in front of them, with no means of getting in. I'll ignore any doors left locked and concentrate on finding out the cause of these false memories."

"Okay," Leon took a deep breath, trying to get himself to relax as he locked imaginary doors in his mind. He didn't want the girl to see any of the battle scenes; that would be too much for her to bear. "I'm ready."

"Good. Now, close your eyes and breathe deeply. Let yourself fall asleep…"

* * *

Cloud was feeling restless. With Leon now gone having his head checked, the Fenrir found himself with very little to do. So he decided to take himself out on a walk of the grounds. After all, it wouldn't hurt to be extra sure everything was secure. Despite all the security already there… and checked on a daily basis.

Yeah.

He was currently scoping out possible break-ins in one of the smaller courtyards of the cathedral, break-ins that weren't even possible (i.e. in order for someone to break in, they'd have to run across thirty yards of ancient slate roof), when he heard his name called out to him. He turned, facing a young brunette standing in the shade. He tilted his head out of curiosity.

"You're Cloud, right?" she asked gently.

"How do you know my name?"

"My name is Ellone. I'm Leon's cousin." Cloud suddenly went straight, blinking as he looked up and down to ascertain if this woman really had any relation to the SeeD captain. Although the colouring was the same, the facial structure held little similarity and the eye colour vastly differed. However…cousins didn't necessarily have to share similar traits since they had different parents. Even so, this wasn't enough to ease the blond's suspicions. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him. I haven't been a very good 'big sister' to him lately since becoming a Sorceress."

"…It's alright."

"So I guess if you're not with Leon, that means he's currently with Sorceress Naminé, right?"

"…Yeah."

Ellone smiled, walking over to him, white kitten heels clicking against the stone work. She looked up at the statue behind Cloud. "Are you interested in Radiant Garden's history?"

"Not really." Cloud shrugged; a statue was a statue, a monument was a monument, an old building was an old building. It held little meaning to him if there was no information that would help him.

"Really? I guess SOLDIERs like you are so focused on your job then."

"It's not a job. It's a personal mission."

"Personal mission?"

Cloud nodded, looking up at the statue. It was a tall man, wearing what looked like the skin of a lion, a hand on the hilt of a strange looking sword while the other held a shield. The blank expressionless eyes stared out coldly, lips holding a proud yet stern frown. On his head was the ring that signalled his kingship. "I want to protect Leon from everything. He's lost a lot of things, important things. And I…I want to see him smile at least once." He felt a bit embarrassed; Hojo would be in hysterics if he ever heard one of his pet projects talk like this. "Even if I'm not important to him, he's important to me. And that's enough."

He didn't notice the small smile appearing on Ellone's face. "You're a lot like him you know."

Cloud looked up. "Like who?"

"Him." Ellone pointed up to the statue. "Though King Squall the First was protecting a whole empire with everything he had, there were only a few people he was truly fighting for." She then chuckled. "He would have gladly died for them if it meant that they could go on living."

Cloud looked up at the statue, tilting his head lightly. This man in life…? "Did he fulfil his mission?"

"Yes. Although someone he cared for died alongside him, every other person that he would protect lived on peace." She smiled. "I think it's admirable, having the courage to protect those you care about."

"He let one die though." Cloud guess he sounded a bit scathing, especially since he felt that the other had failed. "I won't let that happen to Leon." He was determined. Very determined. Again, he failed to notice a secretive expression crossing Ellone's features.

"If you would like to, would you like to come with me to Grand Seer Edea? I'm sure she'd like to meet the SOLDIER that was protecting Leon." Cloud wasn't sure what to do about this. Although he wanted to learn everything about Leon -mostly for personal reasons he would readily admit- he knew that the brunet would have his head for being too trusting of someone claiming to be his cousin without proving evidence.

His wish to know more about Leon overrode his need for self-preservation. "I'd like that."

* * *

When Naminé dived into memories, it was like a small adventure for her. Some people had vast corridors with imposing doors, some had fantastical landscapes, some even had all their memories ordered into filing cabinets. But for Captain Leonhart, it was something she found very difficult to decipher.

Squall 'Leon' Leonhart's memories were a sea of chains, each chain a memory that linked onto the next one, getting more and more numerous the further and further she dived in. She had learnt on her first excursion that if she saw a ball of chains padlocked, then that was a memory she was not permitted to look at. Mostly these were all memories of battles and missions going horribly wrong. For her first task though, it was one of these missions she had to find, breaking a rule she had set up for herself. Specifically the one Seifer had lost his life in.

She soon found it after a little bit of prying into chain balls to see glimpses of memories.

_Squall's and Seifer's breaths were laboured as they ran for their lives, both having taken a severe amount of damage after causing the distraction needed for Axel and Demyx on the other side of the boat. They took inventory of their injuries when they managed to outsmart their pursuers for a moment; Seifer had bullets in his chest, half a standard Magister sword in his gut and bullet holes showing where the small leaden pellets had pierced through his non-uniform long coat. Squall had been a little luckier; he only managed to be the victim of a GSW in his shoulder but he had a severe slash wound on his side. He would've had the Magister sword in his chest though had it not been Seifer stepping in the way to protect the 1__st__ Class SeeD Commando. _

"_You're an idiot for doing that…the absolute worse…" Squall had started; his voice sounded a bit choked though he was forcing it to steady itself._

"_Hey, it's my job to protect you. Not my fault I had to be idiotic to do it." Seifer, despite all his injuries, was giving the brunet an easy, self-confident smile. It only enraged the other further._

"_I told you that I-!"_

"'_Don't need protecting, and never will'. I heard you the first time two years ago. I don't need to hear it now. I'll get the lecture when I meet up with Hyne, how about that?"_

"_Don't talk like that."_

"_You know it's gonna happen. Maybe not now, but it will."_

"_You're going to live. You always have survived those kinds of injuries!" Squall clutched at Seifer's bloodstained uniform, eyes defying the other to tell him otherwise, unwilling to let him go._

"_Squall, I've got bullets in my chest and half of one of those standard Magister swords in my gut, and that's only half of what's happened to me. Even I can't take this much. And you know it." Seifer let out a hacking cough, spitting out blood that had built up in his mouth._

"_You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die."_

"_Just get outta here while you've got the chance."_

"_I'm not leaving you either!"_

"_Squall, if you care for me, you'll leave. Right now."_

"_Seifer…" Squall looked at him with a hopeless look, "Don't ask me…to do that…I can't…" Shouting. The enemy was getting closer. Seifer's blue eyes looked peaceful, as if he was prepared for this._

"_Squall, it's me, Zexion! You and Seifer need to get out of there now! We've got Sorceress …!" Zexion's voiced screamed into Squall's ear, the little communicator lodged there buzzing angrily._

Naminé frowned lightly; of course Rinoa's name would have been deleted. She was connected deeply to Leon and Seifer. But now she felt it was time…time to follow the thread and add to the memory what she had taken away.

"_Get going," Seifer croaked. "Now."_

"_I'm not leaving you!" Squall angrily yelled. Seifer gave him a look that was part way happy, and part way concerned. His arms slowly wrapped around Squall's middle, squeezing it tightly one last time. "Seifer?"_

"_Give me a hug."_

"_What? Seifer this isn't-!"_

"_Tell me how much I mean to you."_

"_You know how much you mean to me but this isn't-" He was cut off by a press of lips, short, sweet and chaste. When the other pulled back, the brunet was rendered speechless. Seifer only laughed quietly, almost weakly._

"_Time to go then." Faster than Squall could register, Seifer ran out of their hiding spot, earning the attention of the enemy; Archadian grunts. Looking for a Sorceress or a potential Sorceress per orders of Sorceress Maleficent. Gunshots filled the air. Squall felt his body fly out of Seifer's hold with force._

_He saw Seifer's still grinning face as he fell, his voice screaming out to him in desperation. It went silent as water enveloped him, hiding him from the world. The communicator had fallen out, sinking into the dark depths of the Atlantica Ocean. Squall tried to hold his breath but too much water had entered his lungs. He tried to swim to the surface but he was too afraid of getting caught._

_It had been a tug from a pair of arms that had saved him, life-giving air filling his lungs as he sputtered out water. He realised quickly he had been pulled onto the small stealth boat that had been given to them; the Archadian ship was now a fair distance away from them since the boat had taken off. "Go back!" Squall yelled. "Seifer's still-!"_

_He was silenced when he was forcefully turned around. Axel was looking at him, green eyes looking at him sorrowfully, teardrop tattoos seeming more appropriate than ever with such a saddened expression. "Squall…we can't go back. Seifer…Seifer is…" He swallowed, looking like he was trying to find a kind way of putting it. But Squall knew…_

"_No…" he was uncaring of the looks he was getting from the other SeeD Agent, his SOLDIER or the Sorceress that they had saved. He didn't care that Axel was seeing this vulnerable state he was in. All that mattered was that Seifer…_

_Seifer was gone, and he wasn't going to come back. "No!"_

It hurt Naminé to do this, but it seemed only fair to give him his memories back. Giving back each small loving memory one at a time, she hid the links and chains as deep as she could, putting all of Leon's happier memories, all his recent memories, at the forefront. As long as he didn't look deep enough, he would never know.

Now time to do what she was meant to do. Letting herself settle in the sea of chained memories, she focused her mind to detect anything abnormal.

_Nothing… Nothing…_

_"...I can't believe we did that," Cloud whispered quietly._

_"Hmm..."_

_"This was basically us performing sacrilege."_

_"No one's here to tell us it's wrong."_

_"Are you so without fear then?"_

_"Not entirely," Leon admitted, pulling the blond closer. "If anything, I'm more afraid of losing you."_

_BINGO!_ Naminé found the abnormality; she dived further towards it.

* * *

The room that Grand Seer Edea occupied was certainly comfortable though not lavishly decorated. It seemed that the sorceress only valued basic needs for there were no ornate antiques or sprawling paintings. The furniture itself was only basic wood with few detailing around the feet and heads of them, seating only a basic cotton fabric. The only thing grand about this place was the large window that overlooked Hollow Bastion and the surrounding area.

Cloud would never have thought that this was how a high-ranking sorceress lived. He was even more surprised by the fact that she was dressed so plainly in a black long dress. But she definitely did not look the age she was meant to be. If anything, she looked to be like in her mid-thirties.

"Leon's SOLDIER I presume," she smiled quietly. Cloud just nodded in affirmative. "Thank you for protecting him thus far then. I worried about him when I heard he didn't have a SOLDIER model assigned to him after Seifer's death."

"…It's nothing."

"Please have a seat," Edea offered, her hand slowly reaching up to the ball-shaped pendant hanging from her neck. Cloud obeyed, but his eyes looked at the pendant. There was something about it that made him fairly uneasy; it was the only thing that looked incredibly elaborate in this room but there was something more to it. Something he couldn't quite explain. "I suppose there is a lot you want to know about Leon."

Cloud nodded. "Yes."

"Then shall I tell you about what he was like? About whom his parents were? About his earlier relationship with his previous SOLDIER?" Cloud visibly tensed at the last question. Even though he came here to learn more about Leon…it felt like cheating. He wanted to learn everything about the brunet from the man himself. He shook his head suddenly. "Oh? Change of heart?"

"I… I want to hear it from him. It's not fair if I get information from someone else."

Edea only laughed. "So chivalrous too. Definitely not like Seifer at all." She then leaned back lightly in the chair, swinging one leg over the other under her slinky skirt. "Well, I guess I should make something clear to you." Cloud gave her a peculiar look, confused as to what she meant. Was there something he ought to know that Leon would never say? "In the near future, this Cold War will become a Sorceress War. And in this Sorceress War, Leon will play a vital role in the outcome of this conflict, whether it is peace for Radiant Garden or its total destruction. A role so great it will be beyond everyone's comprehension."

"Huh? You mean…Leon's going to be a war hero?" Cloud asked, wondering if Edea was telling him a vision she had.

"Possibly," Edea responded. "But then again…he could also be killed because of this role. And it might not be an enemy that does kill him. For all we know…it could be you who deals the fatal blow."

Cloud stood up at this, the seat falling onto its back by the sheer force. "I'd never hurt him! I'm supposed to protect him! How could you say that?"

"It's all I have seen. Only the future knows the truth."

"Then tell me! There must be something else! You can't just tell me that-!" If he was going to say more he was suddenly broken off, a strange force suddenly striking his mind like a lightning bolt and rendering him lying listlessly on the floor, all memory of the talk possibly forgotten.

Edea looked up; Ellone had been standing a little bit behind Cloud, having been preparing herself to send an astral projectile into the SOLDIER's brain. They needed his body in a helpless state so that he wouldn't try to fight back when they performed the ritual. "Ellone, we have little time as it is. Make the preparations. I'll begin the chanting."

"At once, Edea," Ellone responded.

* * *

It seemed strange to Naminé. She had gotten even further than Leon could possibly remember even if he thought long and hard and yet she still had yet to find where that strange presence was. Yet the deeper in she got, the stronger it felt.

–_Curious_, she mumbled to herself. _–Very curious._

Was this what they called a past life? She had thought those were just theories, that there was no possible way to prove that it was even true but now… it seemed very real to her. She finally found it. The ball of chains was massive, so entrenched and fortified by its own shape that Naminé couldn't hope to penetrate through by sheer will power alone. She was going to have to persist and slink through as best as she could; she approached it carefully, reaching out carefully to touch just one of the impressive dulling silver chain links.

Once touched, a surge went through her, bombarding her with a force that could only be described as like being struck by lightning several hundred times over, forcing her to recoil heavily back into reality, screeching in shock.

Because of her sudden departure, Captain Leonhart was spooked out of his sleep, jumping forward as if he had a nightmare, hand reaching for where his weapon may have been if he was wearing it. Both were panting heavily, pale as sheets. Terra suddenly came into the room.

"Naminé! Are you alright?" The White SeeD was instantly by her side, a hand on her shoulder. The girl shakily nodded her head.

"I- I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that."

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" Leon asked, having calmed himself down after rationalising that there was nothing to be afraid of, other than his mental well-being.

"No. I know where the source of your problems is coming from… but…"

"Naminé? What is it?" Terra asked her. She looked concerned, unsure if it was her place to say. "Come on, Nam. You need to tell him." Leon was looking at her expectantly.

"The force surrounding it is the issue… it's so heavily fortified by your own mind that there's no way I can get through to it. But it's definitely a memory that belongs to you."

"A memory?"

"Mmm… just not one that you expect."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of the past life theories?"

"Yeah. But aren't they just a lot of twaddle?"

"That's what I thought, but now… I'm not so sure. Because these memories date further back than your earliest ones." She looked thoroughly uncertain though. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can help with that. I don't think there's anyone in the world, Sorcerer-kind or not, that can help."

Leon deflated a little, sighing in frustration. "Just tell me… that it's something I don't have to worry about and I'll be fine with that."

"Well, did you experience a final memory? Like… you saw how this person died?"

"Yeah. It was pretty brutal." _–And a little bit upsetting but you don't need to know that._

Naminé nodded her head. "Then I can only assume that it won't trouble you anymore. If you get more memories though, tell your Garden's chief medics immediately. I can always try again at a later stage."

"Thanks," Leon murmured, standing up slowly. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"Oh no, it's okay," the young Sorceress smiled. "I'm glad to get away from Mount Ultima for a little while."

The SeeD captain only nodded, rubbing his head to stave off an oncoming headache. "I think I might rest… I don't feel too good."

"It's the after effects of the procedure. It's best to nap for a while," Terra stated knowledgeably while helping the girl to shakily stand up from her seat. "I'll have someone escort you back to your room."

"It's fine. I know the place like the back of my hand. You worry about Miss. Naminé."

The White SeeD looked surprised that the other brunet had purposely not call the girl by her Sorceress title. The Sorceress in question just smiled sweetly at Leon; that had been the first time in her life that she had been called a 'Miss'. "Hopefully we won't see each other again too soon if ever," Naminé smiled, "Unless it's on more casual terms."

"Unlikely but preferable," Leon agreed, saluting to her. "Excuse me." He walked out of the room, all the way back to his own room in the guest wing where doubtlessly he'd be ambushed by his overgrown pet dog.

When he got there though, there was no greeting, no concerned questions, not even a single blond hair of the Fenrir model. He didn't really care though. The bed was looking far too tempting to pass on.

* * *

A small groan escaped him as he finally managed to come around, rubbing a hand down his face as he blearily opened his eyes. The first thing he did was not take in the scenery, but to check his hand. Yes…definitely a different one. Not exactly battle-hardened, but hard enough to put a few solid years of swordsmanship to them. Next was the face. It seemed a bit less defined than his last one but there was definitely some strong angles in his jaw. No scarring this time though, or at least, none that he could feel. And his hair…it felt a bit shorter and not as coarse as usual. He idly wondered if he had the misfortune of being given a female incarnation this time. He checked his body next; flat chest, muscled torso, package in between his legs. Yup, he was male this time too (_–Thank the lord…_)

"Welcome back, my liege." He turned to the side, seeing that same familiar face that he was so glad to see.

"You haven't changed a bit Edea."

"I can't say the same for you," the ageless Sorceress replied, lifting up a hand mirror she had been holding up so that he could gaze upon his new face. He was startled.

"What the-? Why do I look like Cloud?"

"I was just as surprised as you were," Edea replied, letting him take the mirror from her hands, watching him touch his face as if it were just a fragile porcelain doll. "I honestly thought I had seen a ghost when I saw him. Even more so when I found out he had the same name."

"…does Hyne just adore taunting me?" he grumbled unhappily. He put the mirror down. "Making me look like the person I've wronged the most in this life…forcing me to watch Cloud's whole family line almost get wiped out from existence…letting me just stand by and watch her waste away into nothing…"

"It's not that," Edea whispered, taking his hand carefully. "My liege, you were the one that sacrificed the body that was meant to carry you in order to save him from fading away into nothingness. How were we to know that further down the line we would come across this body?"

"Just answer me this Edea," he mumbled.

"Anything."

"Is Cloud…has he been alright without me?"

She smiled gently, patting his hand fondly. "I can assure you, that body he is in has grown up to be a fine young man, and I'm sure Cloud's spirit has had some influence over the way he's become."

"Good." He smiled weakly. "That's good."

* * *

He was just wandering about aimlessly now, having wondered just what godforsaken place he was at. It seemed quite an elegant palace, making him wonder if this was an entirely new country he had found himself in… or a dream.

Just as he entered yet another enclosed courtyard, he realised that this was not a dream at all.

Before him stood a statue of a man he had come to both loathe and care for. A man who had broken him down yet risked his life to protect the wretched captive he kept. He stormed over, glaring at the stone figure with a burning anger. "Well look at you, _highness_. Looking like the conquering hero as per usual." Maybe it was spiteful of him, but he felt angered that he appeared to be alone in this strange place where his insufferable Leon was so _revered_. It just angered him more that there seemed no passing mention of his own name after the sacrifice he had to make.

Concubines after all had no names to speak of apparently.

"So you're just a ghost," he grumbled, looking down at hands he didn't recognise, _couldn't_ recognise. "Am I just one too then? A ghost with no name, no story, no identity? Not even a wisp of a memory?" He made a fist, angered by his current status. "This is all your fault you fool…" He sank to his knees. "I can't rest in either Paradise or the Abyss…and it's all your fault…"

* * *

The halls of the upper echelons of Archades City was completely basked in shadow, dark marble shaped into gargoyles and grotesques as a means of warding off possible attackers within the city. Archades, once a great empire in years gone by, now under the oppression of Sorceress Maleficent, a cruel and calculating woman whose thirst for power was equal to the sheer magnitude of her power. In other words, there was a reason why the world was in the midst of a Cold War, why some nations had still yet to choose whether to find an alliance with her or her enemies.

It was on this very night that one of her few allies within enemy territory finally arrived after his 'enforced exile' from his country. To put it simply, he was before her trying to appease her favour.

"Ultimately, you have failed me," she stated flatly, idly letting a pale, talon-like finger rub against the cool glass orb on top of her staff, the green glow from within shining angrily in the darkness.

"Not necessarily, my lady," Xemnas said; he was forcing his voice to stay calm but his amber eyes betrayed his fear. "I may not have retrieved the boy, but I found something far more promising."

"What? Something more promising than a boy that can give life to all manner of inanimate beings?"

"It was a SeeD."

"A SeeD?" She leant forward, her horned headdress swaying just slightly with her body, obsidian eyes watching him in mild interest. "What use do I have in one of those Radiant Garden rats?"

"He revealed an incredible power that I have never seen before. It was as if his body was possessed by something beyond this world."

"A power you say…"

"Yes. The boy's power was far greater than we could have anticipated, but this one took us all by surprise. We were lucky that the SeeD doesn't seem to have any control over it."

"Do you have a name for him?" the Sorceress asked, devilish thin lips creasing tightly.

"Yes, my lady. After some digging around, we now know that the SeeD in question is called Captain Squall Leonhart."

"…Leonhart." Her eyes suddenly brightened and her head lifted, her lips cracking into a cruel smile. "Leonhart did you say?"

"Yes… Why?" Xemnas lifted his head slightly, looking at her with a bemused face. It turned into alarm when the Sorceress threw her head back and cackled loudly, enough to terrify any roosting crows nearby to fly away into the night sky.

"At last… at long last." She stood up, walking away from her seat, her black robes trailing behind her like a snake. She looked into the green glowing orb of her staff. "Finally, vengeance upon that wretched man is within our grasp."


	22. A Bhujerban Night

**A/N:** Hey all. Back again~ This chapter had been a bit difficult to write. Not because of content. Mostly because... writer's block *sigh* I also feel that Ever After is actually getting bigger by the second, with an end in sight but getting nearly nowhere closer (sort of like one of those end of the rainbow metaphors). Thus, my current notes are going through massive chopping and editing in order to actually get this thing to end by next year at the very least. At the same time, I've been pandering over whether or not to try and challenge myself and write Ever After alongside another story I've been working on recently, currently codenamed as _Mystery Project Alpha One _(and yes, there is an Alpha Two). I could do. I've nearly finished my major novella (Hands) so I could do with an extra project. I'll see how I feel come chapter 25 (aka the midway point hopefully).

In R.L., argh! Is it already that time of year where I realise I am just one year older? I feel old. I've been here since 2003, back when I was writing StarFox fanfiction (mercifully deleted just because of how CRAP it was at first). Even now, its still hard to believe how far I've come within seven years. I mean, to date, HUS has been my most popular, I've had wonderful followers (who I really wish I could write back to them all just to say thanks but my time is just consumed by very important events and things) and yeah, I've had the odd flamer but hey, I've learned to just respect they have views that I don't necessarily agree with. I think the most amazing thing that's happened though is the fact that people knew who I was BEFORE I even got into my university (and consequently we've become friends) just because they either read my work (or was fangirled at by someone who read it XD).

So here's to another year! More stories, more fun, more laughs and maybe just a tiny bit more stress thanks to my new position in a certain society committee! Please read, review and enjoy! For every review, there will be a slice of birthday cake~

* * *

The morning after his dealings with Sorceress Naminé had been an odd one. Although thankfully safe in bed, seeing Cloud's head resting on the edge, hands acting as a pillow, had made him wonder just how much he had been affected by that memory dive. Cloud wouldn't do something like this -after many scenarios where the SOLDIER ended up getting either a pillow or a foot to the face for trying- unless he was worried. He never mentioned it though, preferring just to get on as normal.

His brief chat with Edea had been weirder though. She had a few "matters of faith" (as she called her work) to attend to, but the small warning she gave had something chilling about it. "_The coming year will be fraught with danger for you. Recklessness will get you killed._" He wasn't entirely sure if that was just a general warning for him since he worked in SeeD, or a prophecy from the Grand Seer. He was hoping for the former. It had been no secret that Edea would always get upset when any of the orphans placed into her decided on a military career when they were old enough to make the choice.

Now it had been a week since, with January slowly approaching the middle of its lifespan. He tried not to think too deeply into what had happened at Hollow Bastion. And for the most part, it worked. He never had those fits of total breakdown, able to do his work carefully, calmly and methodically like he used to. The newly made SeeD 3rd classes under his wing were becoming the top of their class, always pushing them to their limits each time they went into the training centre. Best of all in his opinion, no one asked about what had happened to him since the 'New Year Fiasco'. Honestly, he felt like he had been cured at last. He had noticed though that Cloud had become slightly distant recently, as if something was really troubling him. Again, he never asked into it.

In months to come, he would wonder if he should have.

"You wanted us sir?" Leon asked as he stepped into the Commander's office, Cloud tailing behind. The Commander was currently finishing off signing some paperwork. Probably something to do with either Shinra or the Royal Circle.

"Mmhm," he idly confirmed, placing his last signed paper into his outbox before looking at the pair. "On a scale of one to ten, one being the lowest and ten being the highest, how able do you think you are for a mission?"

"In other words, you want me to do a mission but you're worried that I'm going to faint halfway through," Leon dryly responded. "And I say nine point five."

"Putting it bluntly, yes. And good enough." He pressed a button on a small holographic device. The device spewed out pictures and data. "Bhujerba's neutrality in the Cold War is being threatened in their aristocracy's view. Apparently a man called Jafar is a suspected associate of Sorceress Maleficent and the Sultan of Agrabah's court wants him eliminated."

"Don't you think this a job for an Assassin?" Leon questioned.

"Usually I'd agree with you on that point, but my best is still out of action." Leon immediately knew that Commander Harvey's 'best' was Axel. He fought hard not to make a growl of irritation. "Besides, I don't think sniping or surprise attacking from behind will work on Jafar."

"Why?"

"Jafar is classed as a low-risk Sorcerer, but that doesn't mean it's nothing for you to worry about."

"What category?" Now this was interesting.

"Black Mage. He exclusively uses fire magic however."

"Why not send a White SeeD?"

"Sadly, they'd be too obvious. White SeeDs are solely trained for the sake of protecting or eliminating any Sorcerer or Sorceress. What we need is someone to actually find proof to support the accusations. I don't want to find out we've shot an innocent."

"Then why am I being sent when you want proof?" Leon was getting a little confused by this mess of a mission. "Like I said, wouldn't a SeeD Agent be better than a Commando?"

"We do have one SeeD Agent at present stationed in Agrabah," the Commander informed him. "He's been scoping the target for a week now but he can't get close enough because his SOLDIER model isn't…well, he hasn't been able to sneak in like he normally would do."

"So he needs an extra pair of hands."

"Exactly. So, my orders to you now are to pack your bags but leave the uniform. Don't attract attention to yourself while you're in Bhujerba."

"What about our weapons? Cloud's greatsword isn't exactly the most subtle weapon," Leon pointed out.

"His sword is completely collapsible, correct?"

"Yes."

"Have him take it apart and pack it up. We'll have the weapons couriered to where you'll be staying."

"Understood."

Commander Harvey tossed him a small data chip that held all the information Leon needed for this mission. Just as the SeeD was about to turn, the Commander asked, "Have you spoken to Axel yet?"

"No. And I don't see why I should."

"Squall-" Leon inwardly grimaced at the use of his real name. "-He needs a friend right now. He narrowly managed to escape court martial but everyone else is still treating him like an outcast."

"Well he's not getting one out of me. Excuse me." He left, but Cloud paused, looking between the two men with a sense of anxiety.

"Cloud," the Commander started, gaining the attention of the Fenrir SOLDIER. "Keep an eye on him. He might not show it, but he's been hurt the most by what's happened."

"I will…" Cloud promised, dashing out to catch up with the SeeD Captain.

* * *

He couldn't say the trip to the island country of Bhujerba wasn't uneventful. Between listening to the odd pearl of wisdom from the private airship pilot and having to monitor Cloud's sudden burst of energy at the prospect of _flying_ in the air (honestly, he couldn't handle most ground based transportation but _flying_ didn't make him feel sick?), Leon barely had time to even just get a wink of sleep, something he struggled with particularly while flying over night thanks to the sound of the airship's engine. It had been arriving that had been a bit trickier. True to canine nature, Cloud wanted to explore everything as soon as they had their identities confirmed by the border patrol, resulting in Leon having to implement a rather ingenious way of keeping Cloud within hand's reach.

"Ouch!" The blond growled lightly, glaring at the brunet with annoyance. "I didn't even move away from you!"

"Your gaze was firmly on that traditional butcher's stall. Don't think I was born yesterday." He may not have liked it, but he was glad he did bring the electromagnetic handcuffs with him. Just one cuff around Cloud's wrist and Leon could remotely control how much pressure his wrist was under depending on how far away he was from him. Needless to say, Cloud was not impressed at all, but he could understand why Leon was so anxious. Despite all the technological advances the world had gone through, Agrabah, one of Bhujerba's major cities, was still practising its ancient ways. In short, it was a historian's paradise if you ignored all the hovervehicles zooming about in the sandy streets. And for someone like Cloud who had only ever seen a world filled with machines for his entire life, seeing a bustling ancient market city was just begging to be explored. Leon could understand that. He remembered the first time he ever went to Dalmasca on business how he had wanted to go see the old Lowtown. "Anyway, stick close. We're going to be met by Demyx in a bit."

"Demyx?" Cloud blinked. "Who's he?"

"He's an old friend," Leon shrugged. "He's been working with another friend of mine here for the past couple of weeks." He remembered his orders; under no circumstances was he to state in public that he was in SeeD or that he was here on a mission. That's why he and Cloud were just dressed in clothing that were more suited for vacationing in hot climates like Bhujerba's rather than their uniforms.

"Ehh…so Axel and me aren't your only friends then?" Cloud asked, somewhat innocently. In his eyes, Leon pretty much only treated a special few much differently to how he treated his colleagues and subordinates.

"Axel isn't a friend," Leon snapped. "And don't make out like I'm some sort of pathetic loser."

"But…"

"Drop the subject Cloud."

"Um, is this a bad time?" a new voice asked, spooking the blond before he could delve further into the conversation at hand. Leon didn't seem the least bit fazed as he turned around to face the newcomer.

"No, it's fine Demyx." The honey-blond grinned at him, playful teal eyes looking at the Fenrir SOLDIER with amusement. "How have things been?"

"Well, Zexion's being a workaholic as usual so no surprises there," Demyx replied; something about his voice seemed a bit musical, as if he was forever playing a game with anyone who could be bothered to. "But other than that, things have been quiet." To Leon, that was never a good sign. A target who was acting too quiet always made him anxious.

"Let's get to where we are staying. Talking in the street isn't the best idea."

"True."

"Why not?" Cloud asked naively, suddenly getting a bit too close to Leon for his own comfort. The brunet pushed him away lightly.

"We're blocking traffic," Leon responded sarcastically. "Let's go."

* * *

After checking in to their room and being told that they should expect their 'special delivery' in two days time, Leon's first port of call was to talk to Zexion. If he knew the hacker as well as he hoped he did, he should be still working of trying to find out just what their target was up to. Demyx had let him in; Cloud was currently told to stay put in the room they were occupying.

"Bit harsh on him, aren't you?" Demyx observed as Leon came into the room.

"If you're so worried about him, why don't you keep him company then," Leon suggested. "Or is the water snake afraid of the big bad wolf?" If there was one thing Demyx was well known for, it was his cowardice. The Leviathan SOLDIER backed off immediately.

"No! No! Just stating! Just stating!"

"Demyx, go and keep that Fenrir model company," Zexion droned from his place at his laptop, holographic screens flickering around his head. "You're being too noisy."

"But Zexi-" Demyx stopped mid sentence, looking like he had just seen a ghost. Leon could see why. Zexion had a pretty murderous look on his face, dark circles under his eyes. Demyx cowered. "I'll go do that then…" He slunk off, the metaphorical tail between his legs. Leon turned back his attention to the Hacker SeeD Agent.

"What have you got for me Zexion?" he asked, strolling over to him.

"Other than a few accusations against Jafar and knowing just what his usual habits are throughout the week, nothing concrete to actually justify an elimination," the slate-haired man replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "And I've had a few trusted 'street rats' tailing him as well as Demyx."

"Civilians?"

"To an extent. The ringleader is a good friend of Princess Jasmine. She was the one who requested our presence."

Leon sighed, leaning against the desk. "Are we really sure that this isn't a case of court politics?"

"Trust me, I'm starting to have my doubts as well." Zexion turned in his seat, rubbing his eyes roughly and yawning. "But we can't pass judgement until we have all the evidence together."

"You look exhausted."

"I am exhausted." Another yawn. "How about you go rest up. You've been flying today."

"I think you better get some rest before you pass out," Leon stated sternly. "You look like the living dead."

Zexion only dryly chuckled, "Perhaps." Another yawn. "I guess this Jafar isn't going anywhere."

"Just let Demyx man the cameras for a while," Leon ordered. "Cloud and I will take a look around. Just tell us where he frequents the most and we'll be good little tourists."

"Well, there is one building he spends time a little too frequently for my liking," Zexion responded. "But I already have one of the 'rats' looking into it. I'd say it's better if you go elsewhere." Zexion started hastily writing something down on the hotel notepad, ripping the page off and giving it to Leon. "These are a few places I've seen him frequent which aren't far off the tourist route. Best you start there."

"Thanks Zexion." Leon turned on his heel, having a faint feeling that Cloud would be happy to get out and act like a tourist in the ancient market streets. "Call me if anything comes up."

"Will do."

* * *

Night had fallen on the city in the desert at long last when Zexion had a visitor clamber through his window, nearly spooking the SeeD Agent from his seat at his laptop. "Couldn't you just use the door?" he asked, narrowing his eyes lightly.

He was a tall man, having dressed himself in loose-fitting black linen clothing, tough leather boots worn down from the amount of acrobatics the man did on a daily basis, a loose black piece of fabric being pulled down to reveal a boyish face. Typically Bhujerban colouring, with skin the colour of desert sand, black hair and dark inquisitive eyes. He didn't appear to be the type that had once been a thief in childhood. "That would be too easy," the man grinned. "Besides, I'll just attract attention in this get-up."

"Point taken," Zexion sighed. "What have you got for me Aladdin?"

"It's about that storehouse Jafar's spent a lot of time in."

"Go on…"

"The security is tighter than a stall owner's purse. It's almost impossible to get past not just because of all the guards. Lot of cameras and machinery too."

"But judging that you said 'almost impossible', I'm guessing you've figured a way around this problem."

Aladdin nodded his head in affirmative. "There's one weak spot around the back. But you're only gonna get there if the guards are otherwise preoccupied."

"Hmm I see."

There was a moment's silence between them, filled only by the faint desert wind that gently caressed the plant life growing in the hotel's small manmade oasis.

"Are you gonna try and get in tonight?" Aladdin asked.

"You can't rush a great break-in," Zexion answered. "We need more information, solid evidence to justify us getting in."

"How you're gonna get that?"

"Simple. From the horse's mouth." There was a large, cunning smirk on Zexion's face as he said this. He had an idea.

* * *

–_Is it just me, or has the amount of work needed to make sure an oversized dog just increased?_ He had to ask himself that. Cloud had once again entered excited puppy mode as he had now deemed it, going around exploring everything that was there to offer. It was annoying at first how their primary intentions had been thrown out of the window as soon as Cloud got distracted by some street show, but now…

He guessed he could admit it was sort of refreshing seeing that kind of childlike excitement to a place that many might tire of or see as just a small delight in a relatively monotonous, machine-run world. He could only watch with a solemn face as Cloud started chatting to some vendor who still hadn't packed up the rug that had all his wares set out upon. _–Yeah…it has just increased._ He subtly smiled though, –but for once, who cares?

"Leon."

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes, seeing that Cloud was standing right in front of him, hand outstretched and opening slowly to him. A pair of earrings, though they had wolf heads on them. "What's this?"

"I noticed that you have one of your ears pierced," Cloud stated. "Your right ear." Leon looked at him in surprise. His right ear was usually covered by his hair so it was surprising that Cloud had seen the silver hoop hiding behind brown tresses.

"Why would I need a pair then?" Leon asked. He prepared himself for whatever fuzzy logic was going to come out of the blond's mouth. He watched in mild curiosity as Cloud put one of the earrings in his hand.

"One for you," he said, removing the clasp from his own stud and moving it to his ear. Leon somehow had a distinct feeling that Cloud didn't even own a piercing in his ear.

"Idiot! Stop!" Leon grabbed his wrist; Cloud looked at him in bemusement. "Don't just try to pierce your ear without the proper equipment! You could get an infection!"

"But Leon…my ear is already pierced."

"What?" The blond moved his hair slightly, revealing a pink ear that had a very noticeable hole through the lobe.

"Back when I was growing up in Shinra, they had a tag on my ear for identification purposes. They removed it when I became your partner full-time," Cloud explained. "To be honest, I was kinda feeling a bit bare without something in it." He finally put the earring in; the wolf head glimmered in the small amount of light offered by some streetlamps, the ring hanging out of its mouth dangling lightly. Leon felt a bit stupid for reacting the way he did, but he told himself that he didn't even realise because he was so busy with other things.

Even so, a part of him pointed out, Cloud had been with him this whole time and _still_ noticed things about him. He changed subject quickly: "Why the wolf heads?"

"Because I'm Fenrir, and so are they," Cloud answered. "And…it may sound dumb to someone like you…but I want to believe that even if I'm not there with you, I'll still be looking out for you."

Leon could only look at him, hiding his thoughts and emotions carefully so that Cloud wouldn't be able to tell how he felt about that. Part of him thought Cloud must've spent too much time with Yuffie (it just screamed of her influence), but another thought that this was probably the protective traits in Cloud's genetics acting up as well. He placed the earring in his cropped jacket's front pocket for safe-keeping. He wasn't going to start wearing it now. "I think I'm going to have to make you watch something a bit more realistic if I leave you with Yuffie for too long."

"I knew you were going to say that," Cloud smiled lightly. There was something sad and lonely about it though. "But…humour me, alright?"

Now there was a phrase he hadn't heard in a while. Seifer used to say that if he wanted to convince Leon about something, whether it was a strategy for a mission that Leon was being overcautious for or just to persuade him to do something wonderfully mundane while during their days off. He then sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Fine." But he couldn't make himself wear that earring right now. Before there was a chance for the conversation to continue, Leon's cell phone went off. He reached into his trouser pocket, bringing out the small, slim silver device with a lion-headed St. James cross decal on the back to his ear. "Leonhart speaking."

"_Head back to the hotel. I've got some new information_," Zexion's voice ordered down the line.

"Understood." Leon hung up, looking over to Cloud. "We've got to get back to the hotel." Cloud deflated at that, his sapphire eyes almost pleading him to just dawdle a little longer. "I know, but it's important." He patted Cloud's shoulder lightly to get him to follow. "Come on."

* * *

What awaited them in Zexion's hotel room was something Leon could never in his right mind would agree to on principle. That principle being to ever jeopardise his integrity and dignity by going undercover. As a crook.

"You want us to do _what_?" Leon demanded, his voice reaching a deep pitch that would scare any normal human being or SOLDIER model. Zexion however was what anyone would call beyond the norm.

"I want you to go incognito to this party that Jafar is holding tomorrow night," the hacker stated calmly. "I went to all the trouble creating aliases and invitations for you and Cloud too so you better not say you won't go if you value your testes." And Leon knew that Zexion did not make idle threats. Demyx had one or two scars as evidence of that on the rare occasion Zexion lost his cool with the Leviathan model.

Said Leviathan model was urging them silently to agree with the little hacker, making a slicing motion with his hand across his neck. As much as Leon wanted to ignore him and try and get himself out of this malarkey, the SeeD Commando preferred to have his testicles right where they currently were. "Okay… just who am I masquerading as?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Zexion smirked, faux-happiness appearing on his face. It then changed to a solemn expression as the small slate-haired man handed over what looked like identification papers. "You'll be playing the part of James Ratcliff. He's an arms dealer that will work only for the highest bidder. As for Cloud-" He threw over a dog-tag to the blond; the Fenrir model caught it clumsily. "-he's your Maduin SOLDIER called Meeko. He acts both as a bodyguard and as a means of distracting unwanted visitors away from your dealings with clients. I've programmed the identification chip inside that tag with all the information you'll need to solidify the farce."

"You did that in a night?"

"Actually, I was planning on infiltrating the party myself," Zexion revealed, "but your arrival couldn't have been more timely."

"Wait, then that means…"

"Oh yes, Leon," Zexion smirked. There was something evil in that slight quirk of the petit hacker's lips. "I came very much prepared."

"Even the wardrobe?"

"Expecting your suit to be delivered to my room tomorrow morning."

"What about Cloud? He hasn't got anything that would be seen on a privately owned SOLDIER on the job. His whole wardrobe amounts to the taste of a university student."

"Just leave that to me. You worry about getting your character right." Zexion then nodded over to Cloud. "You too. You need to be more Maduin-like."

"But I'm not a Maduin," Cloud stated, clearly not understanding why he had to pretend to be something he was not.

"For the sake of this case, let's just say you are. Either way, your job is still very much the same. You need to protect Leon." Leon was about to protest to that, but when he saw Zexion's stare that was just _daring_ him to deny that, he thought better of it. Maybe in this case, it was best to let Cloud see that he only had to say he was a Maduin. The Fenrir nodded his head, in his mind guessing that it was just like any other mission, only he had to answer to different name. "Good. Then I'll see you both tomorrow. You're going to need all the rest you can get."

"It's a party. What's the worst thing that could happen?" Leon asked.

The look he got from Zexion and Demyx spoke volumes. Demyx's reply was simply thus: "Dude, Jafar's way of partying goes _waaaaay_ beyond what any tabloid could possibly put to print about a wild celebrity party."


	23. It Started with a Lick

**A/N:** This is just going to be a quick hello to you all since I'm updating this right before a family outing, but I'm hoping you all like this chapter (despite some of its a slight H references). And it's the return of the long chapter! At last! *bows* Thank you and please enjoy. Please review for they are my chocolate marsala cakes.

* * *

–_Someone please tell me why I agreed to this?_

There was no denying it. He looked like lamb dressed as mutton at the moment; grey pinstripe suit that was cut for someone on the verge of entering their thirties, stiff collared white shirt with a wide black tie that felt like it was strangling him. What was even more disconcerting for him was the fact that his hair, which he never bothered styling, that he always pulled back into a short ponytail if it was getting in the way, had been slicked back with gel, making him look like some old fashioned mobster. And when he caught his reflection in passing glassware and mirrors, he saw a face that was no longer scarred; Zexion had managed to cover it up with heavy duty makeup _–I. Hate. This._

What was even worse in his opinion was the getup Zexion had enforced onto Cloud. The SOLDIER model was wearing a skin-tight one piece outfit that left nothing to the imagination (though mercifully modest around the groin area), with a large cut-out from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. Around his neck was a deep red collar with a large silver ring hanging from it, heavily suggesting some sort of S&M activity happened between the pair of them -he refused to walk Cloud around with a leash. It was just something Leon would not allow _anyone_ to go out in. He was the one that yelled at Axel for just coming to his apartment one evening in only a pair of jeans with rips around suggestive areas and a waistcoat that was very fitted. He was also the one that scolded one of his cadets recently for indecent skirt length i.e. it was practically grazing her buttocks. The urge to strangle Zexion for even _thinking_ this was a good idea was very, _very_ strong.

Especially considering just what this party was like. In short, Leon had just wanted to leave within the first minute of arriving.

Everywhere he looked, there was some sort of crime or case of public indecency being committed. Drugs, drink, violent fights and sex would be the shortest way to list it, but he was fairly sure there was more than that going on. Divans, carpets and ornaments were being massacred by the drink spilt, the drugs sprinkled and staining, and the bodily fluids dripping onto them.

"Um, is this what they call an orgy?" Cloud whispered into his ear, having decided after several rather lewd remarks made by both drunken revellers and crackheads he was much safer sticking close to Leon. The SeeD would have to admit he felt safer having the SOLDIER model within arm's reach as well; he had a few slurring and giggling women with exposed breasts throwing themselves at him when he wasn't being offered powdered pure Mako or other illegal substances.

"Meeko, I'm not going to ask where you heard that word," Leon replied, remembering that he had to refer to the blond by his alias. Cloud never mentioned the other's alias; it was too confusing for him to refer the one he was meant to protect by a name he didn't even have.

"Then when they are saying they want to 'fuck me', that means…?"

"That means that there's going to be a few bullets in the next person who says that's head."

"Ah…" Thank Hyne for Cloud's naivety. He seemed oblivious to all the other remarks being made to him. _–The sooner we get out of here, the better…_ "I haven't seen Jafar yet."

"Keep an eye out for him. I don't think we're going to get much help out of this lot." Leon's eyes scanned the area. Just a sea of immorality everywhere he looked. "They're too busy working themselves up to an early death."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel room, Zexion's eyes were glued to his screen, ears plugged into his headset to listen out for information. He had planted two of his spy cameras into Leon's lapel badge and Cloud's collar. So far, just that party scene. He didn't flinch when he felt arms around him.

"Anything?" Demyx asked, letting his chin rest against the shorter man's head.

"Don't you have security cameras to look at?" Zexion rebuked.

"Nothing special. Just the same thing you're looking at."

"Then why ask if I've seen anything?"

"Because it means we actually talk," Demyx answered, "without you chewing me out."

"Make me sound like the bad guy why don't you," Zexion snorted. Still no sign of Jafar. Just more risqué partying.

"I'm not. You just kinda do regardless." Demyx's hold tightened. "I know you've been stressed out lately, but you've been a lot colder than usual since we got back from that experiment in Balamb." Zexion's fist tightened at that. That bubble-head had to remind him of that. "Did something happen?"

"No." He tried to shrug the Leviathan model off. "Get back to work."

"Zex…" Demyx didn't let go. His head moved lower, so that his lips were brushing his ear. It was a move Zexion was used to now, so it didn't make him violently reject the other like he did in the past. "Are you angry at me?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"So you are?"

"I'm not."

"Then why have you been pushing me away lately." Zexion wouldn't answer, his eyes still not leaving the screen. "Zexion?"

"I haven't." That was a lie. "Shoo. I'm working." He didn't leave, just buried his head into Zexion's shoulder. "Demyx… you've got work to do too. Can't we talk about this later?" Although he felt Demyx bite down a bit against his jacket, he didn't react, waiting for the other to release him.

"I'm holding you to that."

"Let's just get this mission over and done with." And for a fleeting moment, he wished this mission would never reach an end. He wasn't ready to talk. When he thought Demyx wasn't looking, his hand reached up to where the Leviathan model had bitten down.

Once bitten by one, there was no hope. That's what they said about water snakes. Just like the real thing, Zexion knew he hadn't a chance in hell. His usually cold exterior had been poisoned.

* * *

"I can't see him anywhere," Cloud grumbled, sounding he was just about fed up with having to fight off anyone that was trying to grab either of their attention. By this point, Leon had more half naked partiers throwing themselves at him in the desperate need for procreation than he cared to count, and Cloud was attracting quite a lot of attention to himself as well, the outfit alone causing a few drunken fools to grope his ass. Leon, thankfully, hadn't had that sort of privilege; the vast majority of attention being given to him was from the female pool, with a scattering of young males that were clearly bordering on the line of underage.

In a word, it was disgusting.

"He's got to be around here somewhere," Leon stated. His eyes scouted the area. So far, it really was a case that finding a needle in a haystack would have been much easier. That's when his eye caught sight of one of the defining features of their target. Jafar always carried a pet macaw parrot with him. It was currently perched on the curved shoulder of a Bhujerban formal suit. "Sighted. Come on Meeko." He made a beeline for the divans the man had currently occupied with a group of gushing individuals, Cloud trotting at his heels while swatting away prying hands. _–Oh you are going to get it in the head, Mr. Jafar, after the mess you've made me go through. And I'm going to make you eat your mangy feather duster before I pull the trigger. See how you like that, huh!_

One of the groupies' head turned. From a look, Leon immediately could tell it was an early version of Maduin model; his blue eyes had pupils that were catlike slits, and his fingernails were almost like claws. The way he was dressed, much like the other groupies surrounding the man, was pretty much just a bunch of strings and bright coloured fabrics that were far too minute to be considered as covering his body modestly, gold and glass beads handing around his body as if to make him look like some precious treasure.

Probably like every other SOLDIER model in this party, he was an illegally gained one that had been forced to live like a prostitute. It wasn't uncommon in this day and age, but it was a crime the law was trying to stamp down on.

"Lord Jafar," Leon greeted slowly, eyeing the man that was in the middle of all this. He was a gaunt man, with a curling goatee and bottomless pit black eyes. His clothing was mostly black and red billowing fabric, with sharp pointed curves for shoulders. The turban…well, Leon wondered if the man had some sort of complex because it was the tallest turban he had ever seen in his life.

"May I help you?" he asked, voice drawling like sickly sweet taffy.

"James Ratcliff," Leon introduced himself, "I just wanted to extend my thanks for this… gathering."

"I see." The parrot began cawing his master's words, repeating it several times in a scratchy voice. Leon immediately could tell that Jafar's feathery friend was going to aggravate him. "What brings you to Agrabah Mr. Ratcliff?"

"Business." He realised a chair had been offered to him by one of Jafar's lackeys. He slowly sat down, though he wanted to exercise some caution without looking suspicious. He felt 'Meeko' lean against the arm, getting incredibly close to the brunet. For the first time, Leon actually felt more comfortable having him this close -though, he gathered this was only because what the situation was like.

"Business you say?" Jafar inquired.

"Yes. I'm looking into some properties."

"I see." Another nod. "I take it you're a Gardenian."

"How could you tell?"

"From your accent, Mr. Ratcliff." He gestured to one of the young raven-haired women with him to pass him his drink. She held it to his lips and tipped it slowly; Leon caught a glimpse of a SOLDIER mark on her thigh. Hectoncheir model, just like Vanille back at Esthar City; those were mostly built for support in hospitals, the frontline's medical units or in the homes of those that needed specialist care. Seeing one being used in the way she was made the SeeD's stomach turn. "I suppose you must be quite aggravated by this Cold War," Jafar continued. "Must limit your business options."

"I get by," Leon started carefully. "Though trying to get a good business from the Archadian Alliance paints me very unpatriotically." _–Hyne, I want to gag…_

"Would you like to get some business from them?"

"It used to be a part of my old business pool. Of course, with this whole Cold War going on, it's become to risky to get involved with them anymore." He leaned back slowly, telling himself to keep the lie up, Jafar was buying into it. "As a result, my profits have halved."

"So can I hazard a guess and think that you have come here to think of conducting business?"

"It's mostly for storage reasons. My goods are a bit… well, let's just say the military would have an assassin tailing me as soon as they got word of them."

"Ahh, so you're in _that_ business." Jafar leant forward slowly, gesturing to the groupies to go elsewhere. "I must say though, there are some benefits to being a citizen of a _neutral_ country."

"Oh? What are they then?"

"We can offer our services to both sides without too much judgement provided it is discreet."

"You have a suggestion?"

"A business proposal." He stood up. "Let's talk in a more private setting."

–_Private setting? Care to explain exactly where that is in this orgy?_ Leon curbed his tongue though, not wanting to incur any suspicion upon himself. He stood, and Cloud followed.

"Your SOLDIER can be left behind," Jafar stated.

"Meeko comes with me," Leon said firmly. "He may not look much, but I trust him with my life." If he had turned that second, he would have seen a priceless look on Cloud's face. "Besides, he'll make sure that no one comes near us while we're talking."

Surprisingly, Jafar didn't try to convince him otherwise. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable. Come."

Weaving through the throng of people, Jafar lead them to a small alcove that could be closed off by wooden panelling. Inside the room, it was quite sparsely furnished; two cushioned chairs that had seen better days, a table that had a hookah burning some sort of incense meant for inhaling, a brass lantern with light flickering through the ornate, delicate cut outs. Private and out of the way it may be, but subtle it was not considering that Jafar was willing to talk business when there were a thousand possible ways for tongues to wag.

"The SOLDIER can guard the door," Jafar calmly pointed out, only to be repeated by the parrot between screeches. Although Leon was about to protest, he held back his words when a he felt Cloud's hand on his arm. His eyes spoke volumes, but his words contradicted them.

"It's alright, sir. I'll keep watch." A reassuring squeeze. Leon hadn't been looking for that. It wasn't so much that he was worried what Jafar was going to do to him, he was more worried what could happen to the blond if left alone. The Fenrir masquerading as a Maduin stepped behind the panels, pulling them closed. The SeeD was on his own now. He had to tread carefully.

"He's quite a docile thing, isn't he?" Jafar observed.

"For a cat," Leon responded, reminding himself that he had to keep the SOLDIER's canine attributes a secret. "I raised him when he got out of the tubes. He's still a bit like a kitten."

"Best to start them young I say," Jafar nodded, blowing new life into the hookah and inhaling the fumes from it through the hose. "Keeps them loyal when they know who exactly is making sure they get fed."

"You have a large selection I noticed."

A wispy trail of smoke escaped from the other's thin, cracked lips. "They're easier to deal with than normal humans. And you can train them to do whatever you want. You do get the odd unruly one but I say show them the stick and they'll learn quickly to curb it."

"I don't believe that." It was out faster than Leon could think, but Jafar was clearly hinting that he wasn't above using violence as a disciplinary measure. "Treat them kindly and tell them what they did is wrong, they learn just as fast."

"They're just animals," Jafar said calmly. "They don't need to be treated like an equal." Leon felt his hand twitch. If Selphie had heard this, she'd be arguing against that claim as if her very existence depended on it. But he was not Selphie, and right now he wasn't Captain Leonhart. He had a job to do. "Anyway, to business." He offered the hose; Leon politely declined. "I've recently taken up an offer to safe keep a few items that belong to Sorceress Maleficent. She had a contact in Radiant Garden but since that terrorist attack she hasn't been able to continue her transactions with them."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'd like to offer my services to you as well, Mr. Ratcliff." Jafar's smile, Leon thought, looked scarily similar to the one Hojo had when he was first introduced to Cloud. "You need storage space? Well why not leave your wares in one of my warehouses. It would be safe and protected at all times. Even better, should you make a business deal with a contact within the Archadian Alliance, I could act as your middle man and have the goods sent off to them. You wouldn't have to be involved with the shipping at all, thus making it impossible for anyone to incriminate you."

"Sounds almost too good to be true." He leant back slowly, his grey-blue eyes trying to read deeper into those words, but Jafar's body language betrayed nothing. This guy was cooler than an ice cube in arctic conditions. "What's in it for you?"

"Ah, so you caught on."

"Please don't insult my intelligence. I got to where I am by hard work, not by having family money being spent to keep me afloat."

"My apologies if you were offended." Jafar took another inhale of smoke, blowing it out expertly into round rings of wispy white. "My price is humble. I only ask of fifteen per cent share of your profits."

"Just fifteen?"

"Just that and I will help you conduct your business from a safe distance."

And here was the chance just staring at him with the allegorical flashing neon signs. "On one condition. I see the premises which my wares are going to be kept in before I decide."

"Agreed."

* * *

Outside, Cloud had caught scent of something that was highly abnormal to him. It was a sweet smell, not exactly sickly, but neither particularly something that someone with a sweet tooth could be satisfied by, and a heavy hint of burnt floral fragrance tinged it. By no means an unpleasant one, but it was making the poor SOLDIER realise just how very tight and constricting his outfit was. Trying his best to ignore the smell and the effects it was having on him, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a body slide itself next to his side, hand trailing down from his neck.

"Can I help you?"

"You look like you could loosen up." It had been that Maduin model that had noticed them coming towards Jafar's small harem earlier on. He had his catlike eyes on him the entire time. "Does he ever let you do another SOLDIER?"

"Do…?" Cloud tilted his head in confusion. Was that another way of saying 'mate'? Like 'fuck'? It seemed logical; everyone seemed to be mating with each other. Little wonder this pack was so huge. "No…he doesn't want me to."

"Eh? You mean, he won't let you even do him if you felt the need?"

"He doesn't like it." He frowned. Just what was this boy (well, not really a boy when you think about it since he clearly was an earlier version of the Maduin model) trying to suggest?

"Man, so your master's an asexual," the Maduin stated in an awed voice. "Must be tough when you get in heat."

"Its fine," Cloud grumbled, the embarrassment of the first time Leon had to deal with him while on heat springing to mind. That was one memory he didn't want to revisit ever again. "I get by."

"Well…if you want, I could do you a favour…" His hand slipped down; Cloud flinched immediately, pushing the SOLDIER away as if he were contaminated by something.

"Not interested."

"Phooey." The blond SOLDIER pouted, clearly a bit disappointed that he wouldn't have a new playmate. He then slipped something in Cloud's hand. "Well, if you ever wanted to do it, just let your master have a taste of this. He'll be begging for it in no time." With a bright smile that didn't announce the underlying evil of his actions, the Maduin turned away, disappearing into the throng of people to find someone else to play with. The Fenrir could only blink, mind trying to process just what had happened before looking into his hand. Small plastic re-sealable bag with some sort of powdery, herb-like substance. Giving this to Leon would make him want to mate? Was that what that Maduin told him?

The decent thing to do would be to dispose of it quickly. He knew that. But some morbid curiosity got the better of him. How could something like this make anyone go into heat? It seemed totally illogical in his mind. So he kept a hold of it instead. Besides, it could be evidence against Jafar so it wouldn't be in their best interests to destroy it.

Before he had a chance to really think this through, Leon had pulled the panelling to the side, knocking the back of knuckles against the SOLDIER's arm lightly. "We're going Meeko."

"Ah, right."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Nothing of interest really happened."

The brunet gave him one hard look before shrugging and starting to walk off. "Let's get out of here." Cloud noticed the SeeD was tense. Something had happened, and he wanted to get away as far away as possible from it.

Cloud hoped for Jafar's sake that he didn't do anything physical to Leon. The SeeD might put bullets into people's heads, but Cloud was going to tear their heads right off if anything was done to Leon. "Did something happen?"

"Wait until we get back to our hotel."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Leon had hurriedly washed off the make-up that had concealed his scar, growling in aggravation of what he had to sit through. Zexion was being patient, watching the SeeD Commando pace the room furiously.

"It's those kind of people that make me just wonder if there's no end to all this!" Leon exclaimed, tearing the hair-tie out of his hair. "It's disgusting…"

"Sadly Leon, there are always going to be people like that," the smaller SeeD Agent replied, inspecting his nails as if they were more interesting. "Where there's war, there's always going to be someone looking for ways to make a profit out of it."

"But we have enough evidence to pull the plug on him, right?"

"Enough to 'pull the plug' as you put it, not enough to validate taking him out permanently," Zexion reported. "That means I'm sorry to say, that you have to see Jafar tomorrow at this warehouse of his." Zexion half expected that aggravated growl escaping from the brunet. "It's only until we have solid justifications for it. Just wait it out a little longer."

"I swear, the sooner I get my gunblade, the better," Leon growled.

"Try not to kill anyone until then," Zexion sighed, standing up. "I have a report to write. What was said was pretty substantial to hold against him in a court of law. You rest up for now." He gave the brunet a sharp look. "You're going to need it."

"You better rest up too. I need your eyes and ears."

"Will do. Goodnight." The door shut behind Zexion quietly, leaving Leon and Cloud alone in the room. Currently, Cloud was looking at something with great puzzlement, sniffing in a primeval bid to identify whatever it was in his hand.

"What are you doing Cloud?"

"I was given this powder. It has the same smell as that party we were at."

"It's probably nothing," Leon dismissed, taking the suit jacket off at last. He heard Cloud take a sharp intake of breath. "What?"

"I think you might have aggravated an injury." As he turned, Cloud stood up. His face held a worried expression. "There are some blood spots on your back."

"Huh?" Leon had totally forgotten in his anger that, even though he could still wield his gunblade and was actively training, he still had a few deep wounds that were in the last stages of the healing process. He was on doctor's orders not to exacerbate them too much. "How bad?"

"I don't think it's something to worry about," Cloud replied. "I'll clean it up."

"Your idea of cleaning up includes your tongue," Leon frowned, taking a step back away when Cloud stepped closer. "No thanks. I'll be fine."

"But saliva is a good natural anti-septic. Aerith said so."

"That isn't the-" Leon stopped when Cloud put his hands on his shoulders, giving him a pleading look. "Why are you so bothered?"

"Because I'm your partner," Cloud answered honestly. "You make me worry anyway."

"You don't need to worry."

"That's not going to make me stop." They were silent for a long while, looking at each other, neither moving forward nor back. For Leon, it was a case of dropping his guard entirely. And that was a pretty scary prospect for him; if given a choice between that or an army of rogue Sorcerers, he'd choose the Sorcerers every time.

"You're not going to give up, are you…?"

"I know you don't want me to protect you, but just let me help you at the very least."

"…you're too much sometimes, you know that right?"

"Sorry," Cloud quietly stated, slowly turning the brunet around. Leon was a bit surprised by just how much strength was behind the SOLDIER's hands. He felt a hand press against his back, and he almost lurched away. "I'll need you to take the shirt off. I can't assess the damage if its not removed."

"I get it, I get it," Leon grumbled, unbuttoning the dress shirt in quick annoyance. _–Seriously, he better not get any funny ideas…_ He damn near flinched when he felt a cool hand on his back as soon as it was revealed.

"It's not serious," Cloud commented. "I don't think it needs bandaging."

"Considering I'm not in any pain that would be overkill."

"Am I allowed to treat it?" And Leon knew that meant in Cloud's mind, that was a case of licking the wound in question. Bloody canines. If he said no, Cloud was only going to pester him later on.

"Go on then," Leon sighed. "I swear though, if you do anything else I'm going to skin you alive."

"I've learnt my lesson," Cloud replied, pushing Leon lightly. "You lie down. I'll clean it up."

–_Insert awkward position_, Leon thought, for now just humouring the Fenrir with this. Honestly, of all the stupid things this idiotic dog had to do to have some sort of piece of mi-

"Nnn!" Leon jerked suddenly, the feeling of a warm tongue on his back having sent a shockwave through his nervous system. He looked over his shoulder with a glare. Cloud gave him a bemused look.

"I'm just cleaning you?"

"Dammit Cloud! Why can't you act like a human for this?-!"

"I don't really have the necessary tools to dress a small break in a wound like this," Cloud pointed out.

"It's not even that serious!"

"It's serious enough." Leon felt one of Cloud's long side bangs tickle the skin of his back. "Just let me handle it."

"Idiotic- Nnn!" Involuntarily, he had to bite down on whatever sound was about to escape him as soon as he felt the wet, warm muscle of the Fenrir's stroke the surface of the cut. He was just thankful that his back was largely insensitive due to the mass of scarring and markings left on him from years of training and military missions. Any 'magic cum buttons' -as Axel called the sensitive areas where nerves were bunched together and so close to the skin- that might have been there had been damaged beyond repair. Even so though, it was pretty uncomfortable knowing someone was licking him there, even if it was only just Cloud.

"All these scars…they've been there before me," Cloud commented.

"Well of course they have been. I wasn't a Captain from the get go. I had to go through years of training and missions in order to get to where I am."

"And you're one of the youngest Captains in SeeD too."

"That's not something to brag about," Leon muttered. "I'm only twenty-three."

"But that is amazing." He felt Cloud lower a little bit, the warmth from the other body radiating onto his own. "Even if you are human, the fact that you've climbed up the ranks so quickly is amazing."

Leon frowned at that. "Hojo told you that humans are inferior or something?"

"No. He just said that SOLDIERs are weapons meant to be used to cover up humanities shortcomings."

"You believe it?"

"After meeting you, no." He glanced over his shoulder just a tad, not enough to make eye contact with the blond. "I mean, how we came about is different, but what we've been trained to do, what our purpose is, it's the same. So how can I be less human than a normal person who's doing the exact same thing as me?"

"Selphie will be happy to hear that coming from you." He could only imagine the look on the self-made leader of the SOLDIER rights group if and when she ever heard this.

"I learnt a lot in these last few months. So much more than what I could have learnt if I was kept in that lab forever."

"Get up," Leon sighed, feeling Cloud lift himself off upon command but he didn't move away. The brunet just turned his body so that he was lying on his back, finding himself staring up at the blond. "That means 'off me, and off the bed'." Cloud did the total opposite; he just lowered his body slowly. Leon tensed immediately. _–Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_

"I don't want to," Cloud said, his voice becoming very soft. To Leon, this was only setting off more alarm bells in his mind that were failing to get his body to react. It must've been the shock; he had never allowed himself to get into this sort of situation when he was as stone cold sober as he was now (he wasn't even going to think about the two occasions when he was drunk). Cloud's hand was now on his shoulder.

"Get off," Leon said, trying to keep himself composed while his heart rate raced in the uncertainty he felt. When Cloud got closer, he just tried to shrink away. "Cloud, stop it."

"I won't."

"Cloud!" Now he tried to push him away with all the strength he could muster, but it was like pushing a brick wall. Pointless. Utterly pointless. "Cloud! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Leon, I-"

"Sorry about this!"

Next thing he knew, Cloud had jerked suddenly with a yelp, hair and back dripping wet as he tumbled off the bed. Leon hadn't been spared; his face and front were partially soaked. To the side of him, Demyx was holding what looked like a glass vase that once had desert blooms in it, recently emptied of water. Zexion was snooping around, restlessly looking for something.

"Zexion…?"

"Where is it?-!" the shorter man demanded, blazing cold fire in his eyes. He was pissed off.

"Where's what?"

"The drug! You must've taken the drug with you from the party!"

"What drug?" Leon frowned deeply, thoroughly perplexed by this. Zexion just stared at him, as if wondering if were dealing with an idiot.

"Those parties usually entail the copious consumption of Venus Papaveris, or more commonly known here as Aphrodite's Opium. It's a powerful aphrodisiac. Usually handed out in a powdered form. Did you accept anything like that from anyone?"

"I didn't." Leon's eyes immediately darted over to Cloud, looking at him accusingly. Cloud shrunk slightly. "But you did."

"Um…"

"Cloud," Zexion started, "this is an issue. That drug is powerful enough to put a normal human being into an animalistic heat upon consumption, but just one sniff of it makes a SOLDIER go insane with lust." Cloud curled up a little more. "You're lucky me and Demyx immediately came here before the situation escalated. This could've turned ugly." The blond pointed over to the only round table in the room; there was a plastic sachet, only just recently opened, a few specks of white powder spilling out of its prison. Zexion looked over to Demyx. "Dispose of it immediately."

"Got it Zexy," Demyx replied, going over and scooping it into his hands before calmly heading over to the bathroom.

"How…?"

"How is he going to dispose it or how it doesn't affect him?" Zexion questioned.

"Both," Leon answered.

"The pipes should do the cleaning job for us. The drug's harmless once diluted. As for Demyx, it doesn't affect him because his sense of smell isn't as strong as say a SOLDIER model that depended on their sense of smell to locate targets."

"Water snakes don't need to smell," Leon muttered.

"They just need to feel vibrations and use their eyes," Zexion nodded. "Truly, Leviathans aren't so cumbersome when it comes to missions that include drugs or other hindrances like that."

In a sense, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Cloud; he was looking pretty pitiful right now. Demyx had come back, glancing over at the Fenrir uneasily before going to the door. "Night then."

"Try to sleep," Zexion stated, following after Demyx. "We're going to start planning our move tomorrow morning."

Once they had left, Leon couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. Effect of the drug or not, what Cloud had done was still unforgivable, but his actions -or lack thereof- had made him just that tiny bit afraid. He'd never say it out loud though. He was too proud to.

"Leon…"

The brunet didn't acknowledge the other at first, just getting into his bed and turning off the bedside light. "Turn the light off when you go to sleep."

"…Understood."

Almost with immediate effect, the lights were gone.

* * *

"EUREKA!" The shout was loud enough to shatter the most brittle of glass or disturb the most volatile of compounds, that Professor Hojo's assistant was terrified that all their hard work was going to break in just that fleeting moment. Assured that it wasn't the situation at all, she walked over to where her superior was busily typing away, wondering what all the commotion had been about.

"Good news Professor?" she asked.

"Better than good. Excellent in fact!" He had that excitable, high-pitched squeak in his voice that suggested it really was a good result. "The Nobodies are actually clones."

"Clones?" Dr. Farron blinked, not having expected that. "Clones of what?"

"The question is more 'clones of whom'?" Hojo corrected, bringing up a few files onto the holographic screen. "The two specimens that weren't completely mauled or decomposing when we received them had perfectly untainted DNA strands that we could put into our database to find out what exactly they were and it turns out that these two were about as human as they come."

"Human…? You mean, they aren't some failed SOLDIER experiment like we first thought?"

"Precisely that, Farron. And I can even put names to the donators." Two pictures attached with all sorts of both personal and impersonal information about the two young boys pictured. "Ventus Trancy and Lea Johansson. Both born in Dollet, both infected by the Heartless Curse that struck the island, both dying of it, though Ventus almost lived to his sixteenth birthday. Furthermore, Ventus is the elder brother of one Sorceress Namine, while Lea is the elder brother of a certain SeeD Agent that's currently…suspended from service."

"But why were they cloned?"

"It's simple Farron. The Heartless Curse isn't a curse meant to kill without reason and without exception like we first believed." Hojo leaned back, having that incredibly smug look about it. "It's like a computer virus. It takes in all the information it can carry and then destroys the original from the inside, sending the information back to its source during the process."

"And the source is in Archadian territories."

"Correct." He stood up. "Now the question is, how do we defeat them efficiently in battle without them causing more trouble to those fighting on our side?"

"Maybe if we research more into them, we'll find a weak spot. I can have the bodies taken to a morgue for an autopsy if you-"

"That won't be necessary." Dr. Farron looked at the professor with confusion.

"Then, you've already found a way?"

"No, but we're going to." He walked away. "Have the technicians clone the specimens. We're going to have a little trial and error process happening with as many clones as we need."

"But Professor-!"

"Are you going to disobey me?"

"…No Professor," she answered hesitantly, feeling her hand curl up into a fist. Even if they were Nobodies, even if they were just clones, treating them this way… was just too cruel. "I'll see to it that it's done."

"Excellent." The door slid shut, and the assistant was left alone. She couldn't help but hope that it was never discovered that these creatures were just copies of people who had died because of the Heartless Curse. Because if it was, those who were related to those people… surely their hearts would just break.


	24. Arise, Squall

**A/N:** Whelp, 2 in the morning, and here we are with the next installment. Initially this chapter was going to finish the whole Bhujerban mission...but I had written so much in my notes, that I realised this was going to be a two chapter job if we were to go within the interests of not overloading everyone with information. Especially with the action scenes; I'm not brilliant at them, but a lot does happen after all. I guess I could say it was getting a bit _explosive_.

Anyway, I've come to a decision. I'm going to try ('try' being the operative word here) and work at two longer works at the same time (so Ever After is my main concern, but I have another to update as well in case things run dry for some reason). It should be interesting to see if I can keep both going, but I'm not holding my breath about it. I mean, the work I have been writing on and off has much longer chapters (consistently trying to hit 90KB and above) but it's also within my comfort zone of being a historical fantasy (or a fairy tale in this case). And it's a slow going romance...like most of my other works. (Der...the next challenge would be to write some whirlwind romance ha ha)

I'll probably put the first chapter up of that once chapter 25 of EvAft is finished and uploaded here just to see what the response is like. Not expecting hundreds of reviews since I'm beginning to think that HUS is my only masterpiece, but hey, let's be overconfident and say its my magnum opus-to-be.

Yeah, I can't do overconfident *sweatdrop*

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far! And please review for this chapter too, for they are my coffee cake : ) Enjoy!

* * *

The morning could be described as an awkward affair between them, though Leon had practically refused to acknowledge Cloud until now when they were currently dealing with Jafar; the fake number that had been printed on a business card Zexion had related turned out to be attached to a phone bought for the purpose of luring the man to them.

So now once more Leon had to don on another 'lamb dressed as mutton' suits he oh so hated, had to slick back his hair with a product he disliked, and put make-up to over up his scar that was making it impossible to ignore the urge to scratch at it just to get it off. Yes, he really hated this masquerade he was being forced to take part in. At least Cloud wasn't wearing a revealing number like he had last night. He was dressed a bit more modestly in a loose white kaftan and tan loose trousers, the collar with the ring hanging loose still around his neck.

"This is one of the storerooms I have free at the moment," Jafar drawled, using a limp wrist to gesture towards the expanse of indoor space being offered. "Could hold two small antique tanks with room for a small squadron of military hoverbikes and an aircraft hanging up there if you wanted to."

"My wares are a bit more up-to-date than the antiquities," Leon replied. "How many containers do you think you could put in here?"

"Depends how long they are, but twenty standard ones stacked on top of each other would fit nice and easily with room to open and close the doors."

"I see…" His eyes wandered across the scene, finding himself walking around in a small area. His eyes caught sight of a door that was secluded in a corner, trying to look uninteresting… had it not been for that rather suspicious security lock mechanism attached to it. "Where does that door lead to?"

"Nothing of any interest," Jafar dismissed calmly, only to be repeated by his feathery companion. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Cloud's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "So Mr. Ratcliff, it this to your satisfaction?"

"Let me sleep on it," Leon muttered, coming back to the pair. "I'll need the time to think it over."

"Of course," Jafar nodded, putting on the façade that he understood the man's plight. Leon could almost smell the greediness coming off him. "Take your time. You know how to reach me."

"Yes…" _–And I'll be 'reaching' you __**very**__ soon._ He gestured over to 'Meeko', who quickly came to his side. "We'll be on our way then. Thank you for your time."

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine." A trade of half-smiles, followed by a strained handshake between fleshy palms and bony fingers. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here in Agrabah."

"You needn't worry about that," Leon stated calmly. "If you'd excuse me." He turned, and Cloud followed silently, his whole body looking like it was being stretched taut.

"The guards will escort you out."

"I'm sure they will…"

* * *

Once out of earshot of anyone linked to the Bhujarban, Leon had only one thing to say about him: "That door was about as subtle as a neon lit sign."

"So d'you think it's there?" Cloud asked quietly. He hadn't been distracted at all by the surroundings, which only meant that the blond was taking this seriously. That was always a good thing in Leon's mind. The less said about what happened last night, the better.

"I'd bet a million gil and a munny piece what we're looking for is there," Leon nodded, pulling out the stuffy powder blue silk cravat from under his shirt and away from his neck. How could anyone wear that sort of thing in this heat? "And I'd probably win it too."

Cloud just nodded his head, saying nothing more on the matter. In fact, he just seemed to be in gawky perpetual silence unless he was spoken to; and that worked just fine in Leon's mind, though he felt like he could do without the awkward silence. Just as he was about to open his mouth to suggest going over to one of the food stalls that were selling sweet meats, he felt his phone buzz. He sighed, picking it up. "Ratcliff speaking."

"_Got some happy news for you_," Zexion's voice informed. "_Certain packages arrived for the pair of you, as well as our little gift for Jafar._"

"Huh? You mean the White SeeD branch relinquished one?"

"_Yup. An Odine Bracelet. It's not the cuff that I wanted, but it's enough._"

"So that means that we can get this whole thing over with tonight, right?"

"_That's the plan._"

"That has to be the best news I've had all day."

"_I thought it would be. See you at the hotel._"

"See you." He hung up and looked to speak to Cloud, only to see the blond's attention had been taken hostage by a seller of exotic fruits. He sighed, shaking his head, half relieved that all seemed to be back to the way they were. He walked over, catching a glimpse of an almost childlike sheer wonderment of all the weird and wonderful shapes and colours of the fruit. "See anything you like?" _–He deserves a bit of a treat I guess. And it also acts as a sort of peace offering._

Cloud pointed to a thin oblong shaped fruit that owned a shiny purple skin. "This one looks interesting."

"It's called a dumbapple," Leon informed. "They usually grow in the Banora region in Midgar."

"Why are they called dumbapples?"

"Because they have to be the most insensible things that grow on earth. They can grow anywhere and at any time, and they seem to be able to last for long periods of time without water. They can even start blooming in winter if conditions they become accustomed to the elements."

"Huh…" Cloud picked one of the largest among the pile, turning it around in his hands carefully. "Has it always been around?"

"It's more like a genetically modified apple really, but no one can really tell you how it came about." Leon plucked one from the top; it looked a bit fatter and squat compared to Cloud's. "But I think that's the nature of this world now. So many things either changed or were modified that it's hard to tell just what it was like before humans started tampering with it."

"But if humans didn't start tampering, I might not have been born," Cloud pointed out, looking at Leon with a strange blank look. "And we wouldn't have met."

"That's a point…" He gestured to the stall owner, reaching into his pocket for a few gil notes in order to pay for the pair of dumbapples. "But on the other hand, it's one less method of killing people," he stated rationally as they moved away. Cloud had already bitten into his, chewing on the white flesh thoughtfully as he tried to decide whether he liked the zingy sweetness or not.

"I don't know. I don't really see myself as a weapon that's meant to cut down anything that gets in my way," Cloud replied. "You pretty much convinced me that I'm the opposite of that."

"How's that?"

"If I really had no value on life, you'd probably be the beta between us." Leon flinched at that, it having brought back the events of last night to his mind. "I wouldn't even know the difference between right and wrong. Just as long as you were safe, everyone else were just dead men walking." Cloud swallowed; he had been talking with his mouth full. Leon would have to correct that later. "You and Zack sort of saved me from myself."

"Zack?" Now this was interesting. Although Cloud opened up a bit about what life was like growing up in the labs, he never mentioned what sort of contact he got from the outside world, if any at all.

"This was after that first mission we did together, when you were still in hospital. I thought I failed because you got hurt, and that I was going to be next in line for decommissioning if not more experiments. But Zack came to look for me, just to tell me that the fact you were alive was enough to validate a success on my part." He stopped suddenly, looking up at the clear, cloudless blue sky. "He told me that SOLDIERs weren't just weapons. We're swords with souls. We have our own will, and it's up to us to listen to it or to do without it. Our purpose is always to protect life, not to take it away. But if someone tries to threaten that, then we have no choice but to eliminate that threat. Even if it means killing."

To Leon, it almost sounded like the blond was reading from a script. "Is that what you really think, or what you want to believe?" The Fenrir model looked back at him, blue eyes blinking in confusion. "Find your own opinion on that. Don't use someone else's."

"But it is my opinion."

"It's Zack's opinion." He finally bit into his dumbapple, savouring the taste before swallowing. "There's nothing wrong with having the same view, but it being the same word for word, that's not an opinion at all."

"Then what's your opinion?" Cloud asked.

"My opinion… My opinion is that SOLDIERs have their purpose. What that purpose is… I'm not entirely sure."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Here's the thing; SOLDIERs first started out as a robots. They were just meant to make life more comfortable for everyone. Sort of like having a mechanical butler at your beck and call. There were even rules for them too, such as not being allowed to harm any human life, even if they are ordered to." They passed by one of the few alley rubbish piles; Leon expertly chucked his dumbapple core into the middle of the pile with ease. Cloud followed the example, he too having finished the fruit. "But then it got to a point where certain countries couldn't afford to lose anymore lives in a war hundreds of years ago. So some bright spark suggested expanding the SOLDIER program from robotics to genetic programming instead. A robot might not be able to kill on order, but an enhanced human could."

"So you're saying SOLDIERs went from servants to killers?"

"That's the gist of it. And somewhere along that line, people began to get scared of them so they got treated like animals." Leon shook his head. "From one slavery to another. It's almost as if humanity is too dumb to realise that they keep making the same mistake over and over."

"What do you think we are then? Humans? Animals?"

"That's where I'm not sure. You look human, you act human, you can even speak and feel like a human. And yet…there's something there that makes any normal person think 'This guy is abnormal'." Leon then looked over to the blond; he seemed to still be holding a blank face. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, SOLDIERs, regardless of whether they volunteered to become one or were born one, really are a special case."

"So you don't really know what to make of our kind?"

"Bluntly put, but yes."

"Oh."

All was silent between them after that.

* * *

The humid air was filled with the buzzing of crickets and harmonious insect rhythms, the fire from antique street lamps flickering, casting shadows of the numerous guards surrounding the warehouse. This peace was for a moment disturbed by the sound of a group of guards shouting.

"Stop! Thief!"

A flash of black zipped along the top of the wall, jumping over gaps in the wall and dodging stones and weapons being thrown at it with relative ease. The distraction was enough to pull away most guards away from their post, leaving an opportune moment for anyone to sneak into the premises.

And such a moment was seized upon as a further two figures garbed in black began to scale up the walls and make a mad dash to the warehouse undetected, disappearing into the buildings outdated ventilation system. The third figure, the one that caused the distraction, now well within the safety of the city rooftops whispered into the microphone placed into his ear: "Phase One complete. It's all up to your friends now Zexion."

"_Good work Aladdin. Return to base; if those guards catch you, Princess Jasmine's neck is going to be on the line._"

"Understood."

* * *

All seemed too quiet for Leon's liking as they shimmied along the confined space of the ventilation pipe as silently as they could. Regardless though, they continued on, the SeeD checking through shafts to ascertain just where their position was.

"Cloud, can you pick up on any scent?" Leon whispered back to the blond that was following him.

"No human scent, but I smell Mako. Huge quantities of it."

"How far away are from it?"

"I'd say the next exit would make us within the scent's vicinity."

"Then that's where we're headed." He dragged his body along, uncaring if the black, skin-tight combat garb he was wearing got dirty or dusty. He felt his gunblade shake in its sheath on his back as he crawled along, as if it was quivering with anticipation. As the came across the next shaft, Leon awkwardly turned himself around so that he was facing Cloud, looking down through the shutters to see just where they were.

Almost conveniently there was a steel mesh walkway so jumping down wouldn't cause any unnecessary damage. But there was a strange eerie green glow, the low hum of electricity being the soundtrack to the room. Leon's eyebrows furrowed. "Mako?"

"Affirmative," Cloud confirmed. "It's a strong concentration, enough to keep something alive submerged."

"So it's a concentration you're used to."

"Hmm…except…"

"Except…what?"

"The concentration of this Mako…is something way beyond what Shinra can safely handle without having consequences."

"So he's growing something here…" Leon nodded his head, looking up at Cloud. "Get down and investigate. Make sure there's no human scent. We may just have stumbled upon something that Jafar is going to have to think long and hard to explain."

"Understood." Cloud's gloved hand gripped the shutters and clenched, creating a loud crunch of metal.

"Not so loud!" Leon hissed angrily.

"Sorry," Cloud meekly responded, pulling the metal away quietly and putting it aside, sliding himself through and falling to the walkway, landing on his feet easily. Leon visibly tensed at every noise that was made. The Fenrir model looked around, sniffing the air for every time his head turned. He finally nodded and looked up, holding his arms outstretched. "Coast is clear."

He jumped out now, landing straight into Cloud's arms before sliding out of them before the blond had a chance to comment. "Good catch." He walked over to the railing, eyes peering at the sight that lay before them.

Rows upon rows of glowing Mako-filled containers provided an almost ethereal sea, but what exactly such a high concentration was being used for wasn't obvious to Leon. All he knew was that these were important to Sorceress Maleficent, and this was enough to condemn Jafar for a war crime.

"What do we do now?" Cloud asked.

"We investigate." He pressed against the ear communication device plugged in, a long metallic wire swishing out to his mouth, the end of which carried a small microphone. "Zexion, we've reached the out of bounds area. We're going to investigate."

"_Copy that. Tell me everything you see._"

"Understood." He signalled to Cloud to follow as he began to make the decent down to the ground floor, eyes darting from place to place in suspicion. This was going almost all too smoothly… "Cloud, still no sign of guards?"

"We're still in the clear. I can't detect any human scent or a SOLDIER scent if Jafar has some employed here."

"Any other scent?"

"Other than the Mako, no." Cloud put a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Does that bother you?"

The SeeD shrugged him off. "Something doesn't feel right." He stopped just a few steps above the ground level. "Cloud, if things begin to turn for the worse, I want you to use any means necessary to get us both out."

"I'd do that regardless."

"This time it's important. If it dies with us, Jafar is one step ahead." He looked over his shoulder, blue-grey eyes harbouring a severity of just how important this mission was. "If you have to transform as a last resort, then do so." Cloud nodded his head, but his expression showed a hesitancy of doing such a thing.

"_Not that I'm not touched by this conversation, but can you get on with the mission_," Zexion's voice crackled into Leon's ear. "_You're making me nervous._"

"Ah, sorry." Leon cleared his voice, looking back to containers. "Come on." He started walking again.

The green glow illuminated their features as they entered amongst the rows of containers, Leon refusing to stop as he whispered every little detail to Zexion. Cloud, keeping close, had said nothing, but he silently captured images of the area with the spy camera attached around his neck.

"_OK, what you're telling me is all well and good, but I need you to see just what's inside of these containers._"

"You sure?"

"_Positive_," Zexion responded. "_He could be mutating the local wildlife for all we know._"

"If I see a clear view of just what's inside these things, I'll-"

"Leon, look," Cloud hissed suddenly. Leon spun on his heels, following Cloud's line of sight. His eyebrows raised in surprise, his mouth opening into a silent 'oh'. Zexion's voice questioned: "_What is it? What do you see?_"

"…A monster," Leon responded, taking a better look. A withered and gnarled face with protruding teeth and bony structure, skin grey as ash and eyes a blank soulless white. And it was all too familiar. "Or maybe I should say, one of our old friends." He heard Cloud's camera click, capturing the image and sending it straight to Zexion. A horrified gasp echoed into Leon's ear.

"_Nobodies! The man's harbouring Nobodies here?-!_"

"Apparently so."

"_Alright, this is enough to go on. Leon, you and Cloud need to get out right now. There's no way you could handle a large number of Nobodies and a powerful Sorcerer on top of that on your own._"

Leon wasn't going to fight Zexion on that. Cloud was tough, and he'd like to think he could outlast a large number of enemies, but the odds were stacked too much against them. Getting out alive was the best course of action. "Understood. We'll make our way out. Have the dis-"

"Watch out!" Cloud yelled suddenly, tackling Leon to the ground. The brunet hardly had a chance to screech, eyes going wide as he saw a large fireball whiz past just where his head had been, crashing into the container and causing a large sprawling crack to go up and down the glass.

"Thanks," Leon breathed, pushing Cloud so that he could sit up. "Good call."

"Well well well, what do we have here…" They froze at the sound of Jafar's voice, Leon's eyes demanding Cloud if he detected him. The look in the blond's face spoke volumes; he hadn't the time to warn him of Jafar's appearance because of the danger the SeeD had been in. "A man who recently was pretending to be someone he was not, and a dog trying to masquerade as a cat."

Cloud's throat rumbled with a feral growl, pupils turning into mere pinpricks lost in a sea of sapphire blue. His body was covering Leon's, hand reaching over to where his First Tsurugi was awaiting to be used. Leon too reached over to his back, his hand wrapping around the hilt of his Punisher gunblade, index finger curling over the trigger. He had put fresh Blizzard Bullets into the chamber of blade, knowing that one hit to Jafar's hand was all it took to incapacitate him from casting fire magic. Jafar in front of them was wearing long black and burgundy robes with a cape attached, a similarly coloured turban upon his head and a golden asp-headed staff in his hand. Leon assumed that was his weapon of choice.

"I must congratulate you both on reaching this far, but I'm afraid you won't be leaving this place alive." Jafar tapped his staff against the floor twice, the open mouth of the asp beginning to glow. Cloud suddenly moved, running straight for the sorcerer while he was charging up an attack.

"Cloud! No!"

The blond screeched suddenly as he was hit by a large ball of flame, the attack knocking him to the floor. Another was heading straight for them; with no time to think, Leon's arm swung out his gunblade and pulled the trigger, sending blasts of icy cold bullets straight into the heart of the burning mass. He looked down for a second to assess the damage on Cloud; there had been a large burnt hole where the ball had connected on his chest, revealing the round mass of black lines SOLDIER mark on his lower left pectoral. He looked hurt, but he didn't seem to be out of the fight yet as he struggled to get up. Leon's attention was taken again though by a fresh barrage of fireballs.

He ran forward, slashing left, right and centre at each fireball before they got any closer to the recovering SOLDIER, some of the shots colliding into the containers. Glowing green Mako leaked through, dripping onto the stone floor.

"Impressive. It would have been a shame if I had to kill you," Jafar commented, ending the assault for a moment. Leon started running forward, with every intention to cut that man in two. Just as his blade began to make the descent down on the man, he felt his body freeze in its spot, his eyes staring into Jafar's in horror as he realised what happened. "Foolish boy. Did you really think my powers were limited to the use of fire?" His body now was moving involuntarily, turning around and walking over to Cloud, tip of the gunblade skimming across the floor. He tried to fight, but the more he struggled, the more control he lost.

"Cloud, run for it!" he screamed at the blond. He didn't move from his spot, slowly standing up. "Cloud, please!" The large First Tsurugi was lifted up into a defensive stance. "Just run!"

"I'm not leaving without you," Cloud said calmly, looking up. His eyes looked like they were looking straight through Leon and glaring at Jafar. "I'm going to get us both out alive."

Before Leon had a chance to respond, he felt his body break out into a run, the gunblade gathering power and speed as it went swinging straight at the Fenrir model. Cloud did not even flinch at the sight.

"Cloud!" He closed his eyes tightly, praying to Hyne that what he was being forced into doing would be swift.

A clash of metal, a burning sensation running up his arms from the impact. The force had shattered nearby containers, gloopy Mako spraying over the pair and soaking them. He shakily opened an eye, relieved to see that Cloud had blocked the attack. "Are you OK?" Cloud asked quietly.

"That's my line."

"Good. Try to block my attacks as best as you can. I'll force you back towards Jafar. He'll have to let you go if it's too close for comfort."

"And if this doesn't work?"

"Then I've failed as a SOLDIER." He pushed Leon off, his overly large greatsword swooping in a grand arc to the side of him. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Another arc, and involuntarily (though happily) Leon's swordarm raised up to block the attack, falling back to block another swipe just in the nick of time. With each relentless attack, his body was forced to take a step back closer to Jafar.

"Leon, duck!"

It was almost instantaneous. He found himself dropping to the ground despite still believing he had no control over his body, feeling the wind hiss over his head at thin air. Cloud growled in frustration. "Dammit…" Leon looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing was behind him, ahead of him though were shuddering, twitching bodies of Nobodies that seemed too helpless to move. When he looked up, Cloud seemed to be lit up by the luminous liquid Mako. Cloud looked down, his face changing to one of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Leon croaked, his body breaking into shivers from the shock. With a shaking hand, he pressed against the communication device in his ear. "Zexion…any suggestions?" All he got was white noise. "…Shit…"

"We've got what we need. Let's just get out of- Argh!"

"Cloud!" Leon was taken by surprise as the blond's heavy body fell on top of him, seeing smoke wisps coming off his back. "Cloud! Get a hold of yourself!" He shook him roughly, but the blond didn't stir.

"Such a pest," Jafar's voice drawled. Leon looked up, seeing that the sorcerer was practically gliding over to them. The asp-head of his staff was glowing again. "I know I said that it was a shame I couldn't kill you… but I can always claim that you forced my hand, 'Mr. Ratcliff'."

–_So this is it…_ He closed his eyes, praying it would be painless, feeling his free hand grip the back of Cloud's still smoking garb tightly as if to say a final goodbye. _–This really was just one step too far… I couldn't even get close enough to get the Odine Bracelet on him… Sorry everyone…_

"Any last words, 'Mr. Ratcliff'?"

"Burn in the Abyss," Cloud's voice rumbled. Leon's eyes snapped open at that. He saw that a large red fireball intended to burn them to cinders was heading straight for them at breakneck speed, but with a second wind behind him, Cloud had picked him up and dashed away, zigzagging through all the containers so to hide them from sight. Too in shock to speak, Leon just numbly clung unto him, unable to comprehend just how Cloud had managed to recover so quickly, let alone _survive_, a hit like that. Cloud jerked to a halt suddenly, finding a place that wasn't within sight of Jafar between the wall and a container and secreting them there. He put a hand over his mouth and over Leon's, muffling their breaths in case Jafar had the hearing of a bat.

Leon had seen a glimpse of Cloud's eyes. They weren't blue anymore.

They were storm-grey.

* * *

"Leon?-! LEON?-!" Zexion yelled down the line, smashing his fist against the desk. "Shit!"

"What happened?" Demyx asked, the actions from the petit SeeD Agent having startled him. Zexion was the type who was slow to angered or fearful outbursts.

"Lost the connection, and it sounds like they're both in trouble!" Zexion turned around. Both were wearing the same stealth uniforms that Leon and Cloud had been wearing. This was in case they needed to go to their fallback plan.

Demyx knew that glint in Zexion's indigo eyes. The fallback plan was -sadly- now the only option for them both. Demyx gulped; oh boy did he hate combat…

"Demyx, Plan B. We're going in." Zexion reached into the desk's top shelf, dragging out a metallic belt that was holding a number of bombs and grenades that Zexion had built and fashioned himself. Judging by the shape, these were the heavy explosives meant to cause chaos and destruction wherever they landed rather than the far gentler flash bombs, smoke bombs and sleep bombs that Demyx was more used to seeing. This was a measure of how serious Zexion was. "Get your weapons. This Jafar is not going to take prisoners."

Demyx nodded solemnly, throwing a special suitcase that had come for him specially today and opening it. Inside were the weapons he tried to use as sparingly as possible. A pair of handguns, one with a silencer, and the other that had an attachment meant to help increase the accuracy of the shot. Joined with them was the retractable Bo staff, his faithful friend that caused damage and got him out of sticky situations, but never outright killed a person.

"Demyx… our best bet is to get that Odine Bracelet on Jafar," Zexion stated calmly. "We need to find Leon, take it from him and then somehow get it on. After that, he's ours for the taking."

"Zexy… what if Leon and Cloud… got killed…"

"Then we can't let them die in vain." He turned around, facing Demyx with a serious look. "Demyx, I know you don't like fighting, but I need 'Black Demyx' for this." The Leviathan model flinched at that; not many people knew this, but some Leviathans', as a consequence for their skills as reconnaissance experts and escape artists, brain chemistry was balanced in the same way as someone with schizophrenia or bipolarity. In other words, an alternate personality. And Demyx's was the total opposite to what he was normally.

"Promise me you won't let him go nuts," Demyx whispered.

"I promise you, I'll make sure he doesn't overdo it," Zexion assured him, at the same time turning all the equipment off in case the staff ended up coming into the room unannounced. The less that was seen by civilians, the better. "Now let's get going."

* * *

It felt like it had been years, but all had quietened down now, the odd sound of Jafar tauntingly calling for the pair to come out and 'play' ringing in their ears. Both were deathly still, keeping their breathing low, and their voices soft. His newly acquired grey eyes were looking around, assessing the situation.

"…so the sorcerer is the target. Bit of a hash up though if said target is hunting us down like a predator."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leon hissed angrily, infuriated that Cloud was talking nonsense all of a sudden. This wasn't the dog-like Cloud he knew. He was silenced by a single finger to his lips.

"Even though you're from my family line," the blond muttered, "you're just as noisy as him."

"What the-" Leon was about to demand if that hit had scrambled with the Fenrir model's mind, but his whole hand was pressed against his mouth suddenly. Something had come close to where they were hiding, and it was coming even closer. Leon felt his heart rise up in his throat, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face. This had to be the most scared he had ever been in his life.

Assuming it had been Jafar, he was now walking away but Cloud didn't remove his hand until those footsteps had faded away. Both breathed a small sigh of relief, but Cloud ruined the moment with the next comment: "We need to come up with a strategy. Brute force is going to be our undoing with just the two of us." A sigh, followed by a grumbled, "This would be all so much easier if we had a small army on hand…"

"Well excuse me for not having a small army in my-"

But he was now interrupted by the sound of explosions. Cloud growled, looking exasperated at just how little control he had over the situation. "Now what?"


	25. Awakened

**A/N:** I am the first to admit this: this chapter was HARD to write. So much action *faint*. I guess I really wanted this to be one of those 'edge of your seats' chapters but action scenes are not my forte really (though I do try).

In other news, Mystery Project Alpha One is now out. It's entitled Arashi no Rakuen (lit. Garden of Storms). Have a look at it if you prefer reading historical fantasy over sci-fi fantasy. (and yes, it's a yaoi. I feel like I'm being a real one-trick pony at the moment) I'm praying that it's my next masterpiece.

So yes, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or put on story alert. I'm going to try and update as quickly as possible but with the new term just around the corner and the amount of responsibilities I've undertaken, my reputation as a fast updater is looking to be pretty well shot now. Curse you life.

Please read, enjoy and review! For reviews are my chocolate and honeycomb tartlets!

* * *

Explosives banged around the place, small bursts of grey and red smoke spiralling up in great mushroom-shapes. Through the smokescreen, Zexion started throwing bombs like a madman, hoping that this would lure out Jafar from terrorising Leon and Cloud -if they were still alive that is.

"Demyx!" Zexion yelled, eyes roving onto the other side of the room for his partner.

The honey-blonde was dashing along with the wall to his side, guns going off and hitting their targets -Zexion's bombs- with deadly accuracy, a manic grin on his face. "Ya-hahahahahaha! Boom baby!"

Typically over-the-top as always, Zexion had thought. This was the dreaded 'Black Demyx'; colloquial, sadistic, maniacal and unpredictable, with a lust for combat and a penchant for chaos, this was the darker side to Demyx that the Leviathan tried to hide from everyone. A darker side that not even Zexion was entirely comfortable with, but he knew that Demyx was a coward at heart who wouldn't hurt a fly. For this mission, hesitation was not needed.

"Hey! Baby! Toss me a few more!" Demyx yelled, waving his handgun around.

"I'm not your baby!" Zexion snapped angrily, but complying with the Leviathan's demands. Within seconds bullets were triggering the bombs to explode in midair, creating an almighty racket that could wake even the dead. Or in this case, attract the attention of their target who was just appearing from behind the suspicious door. By this point, both were now just standing inspecting their handiwork, though Demyx looked about ready for another fight.

"More of you," Jafar sighed, the asp-head of his staff glowing again. "How wearisome…" A barrage of fireballs suddenly started firing out of the asp head. Demyx was quick to dodge, but the walkway Zexion was on took a direct hit, the metal leg melting away and collapsing under the weight. Zexion yelped, gripping onto the railing tightly.

"Zexion!" Demyx yelled, making a beeline towards him, flicking out his Bo staff. "Hang on!"

Zexion could see the next barrage coming though. Thinking it through as quickly as his mind could, he came to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to put his trust into Demyx and let go; those fireballs were heading straight for him! Hoping to Hyne that he was making the right decision, he let go and used his legs to push himself off the collapsing walkway, thus avoiding Jafar's attack. He used the chance to throw a grenade straight at the sorcerer, watching the small metallic ball fly high in the air before being triggered by one of Jafar's stray fireballs.

He felt himself falling into a pair of familiar arms. "Gotcha!" Feet touched the ground; he looked up into that smirking face of the other Demyx. "Heh, since I saved the princess, does this mean I get a kiss as a reward?"

Zexion's response was immediate; he put a palm to Demyx's mouth before he interpreted his silence for something else. "Nice try, moron, but I'm no 'princess'."

"Aww c'mon, Zexy! Play along for once will ya?"

"Demyx! Burning ball of flame coming right at us!"

"Eh? Whoa!" Demyx sidestepped out of the way quickly, bringing the SeeD Agent along with him. "This guy doesn't know when to give up…"

"Demyx, hurt him," Zexion ordered. "And don't skimp on the damage."

"Got it," Demyx nodded, putting the smaller man down and putting his Bo staff away. His hands twitched lightly over the handles on his handguns. "Ya best keep your head down 'cuz bullets are gonna be flyin'!"

* * *

Leon felt his fingers fidgeting, not entirely happy with what the current situation was like for them. Jafar had clearly left to investigate what was causing the racket next door, yet Cloud had resolutely stayed still, refusing to budge until they had a proper plan developed.

"We don't have _time_ for that!" Leon hissed, quickly checking that he still had the Odine Bracelet with him after all the trouble they had been put through. "The plan is to go out, slam the Odine Bracelet on him when he least expects it, then bring him in! We can't have a planned meeting in the middle of a battlefield!"

"If we go out swords waving we'll be sitting ducks," Cloud stated calmly, glaring at him with newly acquired grey eyes. "This man is dangerous and there's only two of us, and I doubt what's causing the commotion is a couple of ballistae. Besides, if he can take out this body with one hit, I can only imagine what could happen to you if you got on the wrong side of one of his attacks."

Leon frowned angrily, standing up. He had made his decision. "Thanks for the concern, but the mission and saving someone's life are more important."

"Don't you dare!" Cloud's hand grabbed onto Leon's arm, squeezing it tightly to stop him from leaving. "You'll get killed!"

"Sitting around waiting for an opening when innocent lives are at stake isn't going to complete our objective! Idiotic dog!" Leon stamped on Cloud's foot at that point, taking the chance to run and grab his fallen weapon. His footsteps echoed in the humming room, the sound of Mako being disturbed whenever he sped past ringing in his ears.

He grumbled, shaking the foot that had been stamped on before picking up the heavy weapon he wielded. Not what _he_ was used to himself, but he figured it was better than nothing right now. That idiot… "Different body, slightly different personality, but just as hard-headed as my Cloud, if not more so." He followed after the brunet.

* * *

Demyx was getting frustrated; for every bullet he shot, Jafar seemed to somehow dodge or deflect them, and whenever he tried to get close, the Sorcerer just seemed to float out of reach. "Dammit already! Stay still!"

"Quite ironic hearing from a water snake like you," Jafar retorted; in the process, the left sleeve of Demyx's outfit had been burnt off, revealing his Leviathan's SOLDIER mark. Demyx hadn't flinched when it happened, but the blisters forming around his arm spoke volumes.

Zexion had been helping as best as he could, though he was starting to run out of 'ammo' and the SeeD Agent wasn't exactly the best in class when it came to athletics or hand-to-hand combat training. More like, he had been below average, but thankfully not at the bottom. He racked his brains for a more efficient way to take out the Sorcerer, but no idea or plan came to him. "How on earth do we defeat this guy…?"

"If we don't start coming up with a plan soon Zexy, this guy is gonna have barbecued snake and human for breakfast tomorrow!" Demyx yelled, bending over backwards in the nick of time as a fireball skimmed over him.

"I'm thinking! Don't rush me!" Zexion yowled, taking cover behind a pile of charred metallic crates. The only feasible plan was to get an Odine Bracelet on Jafar to subdue him, but said item was AWOL and it would be difficult to even get close to the Sorcerer. It would take a miracle… an incredibly huge miracle from Hyne.

Hyne had decided to give them a rather medium-sized one. At the sound of a battle cry that distinctly did not belong to Demyx, alternate persona or otherwise, snapped Zexion out of his panic-stricken thought processes.

"You again?-!" Jafar demanded. Zexion looked around the corner, seeing that Demyx was still a fair bit away but Jafar was sporting a frozen looking hand. Leon was merely a foot away from striking distance, his gunblade erect and humming from firing a Blizzard Bullet.

"That was for hitting Cloud in the back!" Leon came charging, gunblade screeching across the stone floor. Jafar's free hand was raised, the staff's head glowing once more, but Leon was quicker than the Sorcerer. With a solid whack, Jafar's staff went flying, landing on the floor with a clang. Jafar backed off quickly. "And that was for trying to use me as a puppet."

Demyx took the chance to strike, taking a running leap and bringing down his Bo Staff down on the Sorcerer. His weapon never made the contact that it so desperately sought for.

Zexion, from his hiding spot, felt his eyes widen in shock. A faint red glow had surrounded Demyx, the SOLDIER's limbs helplessly failing about, his face contorted in a look that was a combination of frustration, exertion and an inkling of pure terror. "H-Hey! My body's-"

"Let him go!" Leon charged, but he too was stopped with a mere look from Jafar, that same eerie red glow appearing around him.

"Pitiful really," Jafar sighed, using his hands to force the pair into a dance-like fight between them. Demyx's alternate personality had suddenly given way to his original, his yelps echoing at the same time their weapons clashed. "I thought White SeeDs would be more of a challenge than your small gang of idiots."

"Unhand them Sorcerer!" a new voice bellowed. Zexion saw that it was the Fenrir model running for them, sword raised to swipe at the Sorcerer's fragile neck.

"Don't come closer!" Leon yelled at the SOLDIER. At the sudden jerk, Zexion noticed a small ring of gold had bounced onto the floor and was rolling towards him, clattering onto the floor, its small Materia stones glimmering in the dim light. Moments later, the boots on Cloud's feet skidded alongside.

"Cloud," Zexion hissed for his attention. Cloud's eye jerked to the side to look at him. "It looks like Jafar can only control two at a time easily. Keep him busy for me."

"What are you going to do?" Cloud asked; his voice was low but very even.

"Never mind me. Just make sure you have his attention." Zexion grabbed the bracelet. Yes, as long as Jafar couldn't see him coming from behind, Zexion had a chance of snapping that bracelet onto his wrist. Once it was on the Sorcerer was as good as a sitting duck. "Get going!"

"Understood," Cloud answered, running forward just in time to defend against a hit from Demyx. The Leviathan model ricocheted off the sword, landing in a heap on the floor only to be forced to stand again; he looked like he was still struggling to take control of his own body. Zexion just waited, eyes waiting for a chance to run, hand very slowly undoing the clasp of the bracelet.

* * *

Cloud -or maybe one should really say Squall- was finding himself to be in a bit of a pickle. Although the strength of his new body was thousands times better than any of the previous bodies he had resided in as well as his original form, he just couldn't get along with the hunkering weapon this strange new vessel fought with. Defending was not the issue; it was finding the momentum to get the weapon to strike out which was the problem. And as the frustration mounted, Squall only found himself growing angrier and more annoyed at the weapon.

–_Surely there must be a better way_, he thought. But no matter how hard he tried, it seemed that he was more or less taking advantage of the body's fast reflexes rather than the weapon itself. He eyed Leon's gunblade with envy; now there was a weapon he had more practice with. It was like his old sword with the exotic curved hilt back when he was alive; swift, precise and with more room for manoeuvre and, on the rare occasion, for error. More to the point though, it was just so much lighter than the hunk of metal he was lumbering about with. As he screeched to a halt after a particularly nasty push from the two struggling puppets, Squall made a small discovery while fumbling to keep a hold of the greatsword.

There was a small trigger at the base of the large hilt. When he pressed hard enough, it shed at least six different parts of the blade to reveal the smaller, more wieldy main blade underneath. "Now that's more like it…" It wasn't the usual knight sword he had hoped for, but this was much better than what he had been dealing with.

"Cloud!" Leon's voice yelled. Squall only lifted up the sword with a hand, totally unfazed by the resonance vibrating in his hand. Less mass and area, less room for error indeed; in complete form, the vibrations were enough to send judders down his spine. This was merely a tickle.

Couldn't be said the same for Leon though. The look on his face spoke volumes as he was practically tossed aside with a mere flick of Squall's wrist.

Yes, he actually rather liked this body. Maybe his luck was finally turning around.

Now the man called Demyx who looked surprisingly similar to a certain bard he knew was forced to attack. Again, Squall merely parried the attack with an ease only found in an accomplished warrior.

That or Jafar's puppetry was quite easy to foresee now that he hadn't the extra weight to carry. "Your art is within the casting of magicks, not in the control of mere marionettes."

"And I have clearly misjudged you. My mistake." Demyx and Leon were forced back to their feet. The mental exhaustion was taking their toll, their bodies falling more and more under the Sorcerer's control. "I shall make sure to kill you _thoroughly_ so to stop you from being a thorn in my side."

And that was when Zexion made his move. Quickly as his feet could carry him, and as silently as he could possibly tread, the Hacker SeeD Agent grabbed Jafar's wrist and slammed the Odine Bracelet on, wincing as the screech left the Sorcerer's emaciated lips. The SeeD and the SOLDIER fell in an exhausted heap, though Leon was immediately caught by the Fenrir model. Demyx gathered his breath, his whole body was shaking.

But Zexion had no time to escape, for Jafar's bony hand had latched itself around his pale neck, squeezing it as if it were a mere soft fruit bursting with juice. The Odine Bracelet's many Materia eyes were furiously aglow, red light flickering the more power and energy they consumed. "You wretched-!" Jafar began.

"Zexion!" Demyx screamed, finding a second wind and charging, his previous cowardice forgotten. Jafar, with what little magic power he had to spare, used to send the Leviathan model flying. The Fenrir model just about managed to get himself and the SeeD out of harm's way. Zexion's neck was squeezed on tighter.

"I'll start with you first then, since you're so eager to die," Jafar seethed. Zexion gurgled, his mouth opening as it gaped in the struggle for air, his already pale face tinged with purple and his indigo eyes watering. His hands that were once struggling to remove the Sorcerer from strangling him were now beginning to fall away. His eyes just managed to look over to Demyx, who was lying there helpless. He mouthed something, between struggled sounds.

"…Be…ast…Mo…de…n…ow…"

The Leviathan knew what his partner meant; it was a risky move, once saved for absolute emergencies since the last time he did it, he almost destroyed half the lab he was being experimented on in and severely injured two lab assistants and a scientist.

But this was as an emergency as good as any. He closed his eyes, and opened them, a hideous snarl coming from his mouth.

* * *

When Leon came around, he was greeted with the sound of bones cracking. For a moment, he thought it was Cloud transforming. Just as he was about to yell at Cloud to stop, he realised that the blond was looking straight forward with a horrified expression. He turned…and saw it was Demyx undergoing the transformation. His spine had cracked and elongated, the ridge sticking out from under the skin-tight clothing as if it belonged to a reptilian creature. His already strange hairstyle began to lengthen, and his finger nails had grown into sharp razor-blade like claws. It was when he opened his mouth, stared straight at the Sorcerer with a serpentine glare that Leon realised where Cloud's horror had come from.

Demyx's once gentle-featured face was now home to a pair of ice blue slit-pupil eyes and a dislocating jaw that carried a pair of long, white, poison-dripping fangs and an extended, slim forked tongue.

–_Was __**this**__ what Zexion had disappeared to Balamb for?-!_

He watched as the Leviathan model, mouth open and claws ready, hurtled towards the Sorcerer. With a swift needle-like move, the Leviathan had pierced the stomach of the Sorcerer who had been too slow to move away. Zexion fell into a crumpled, puffing mess, his whole body giving way to fatigue and oxygen depravation. Demyx however seemed to have entirely forgotten about him.

"**I'm gonna make you suffer like you never would believe**," his reptilian voice hissed, a hint of glee tingeing his words.

"A snake can be charmed," Jafar grunted, once more using the limited power he now had to push the Leviathan away. "But what would happen if the charmer were to be killed by the very snake he controlled?" Zexion's limp form began to move on its own, a faint red glow surrounding his limbs. Leon's eyes widened in shock. _–No! That Odine Bracelet… it's only limited his power by a fraction!_

Demyx's face contorted into rage. "**How _dare_ you!**" He charged, only to screech to a halt when his claws stopped mere millimetres from the vulnerable flesh of Zexion's stomach; the now mindless puppet stood in front of the Sorcerer, protecting him, his head hung low. "**Zexion…**"

"Are you willing to take such a risk, snake?" Jafar asked tauntingly. "Will you really kill your charmer in order to fulfil the mission give to you?"

"Leon…" Cloud whispered, "If you have an idea, this would be a good time to say."

Leon just shook his head. "I…I don't have one…" _–There has to be a way…_

"If Zexion and Demyx are going to become a hindrance, then maybe-"

"If you _dare_ finish that sentence, I'll cut your balls off."

"But there's no other way." Cloud's face was a picture of pure unflappable logic. However, Leon was beyond his usual composure.

"This is why SOLDIERs are so damn idiotic sometimes!" Leon pulled away, grabbing his gunblade tightly into his hand and started slowly making his way over. Demyx looked over his shoulder, his slit pupils contracting considerably.

"**Leon, you're just going to get caught too!**" But the SeeD remained silent, twirling his gunblade in his hand and eyeing Jafar hard. The Sorcerer, understandably smug, just shook his head.

"Truly I thought SOLDIERs were the mere animals, but it appears SeeDs are just as capable at committing horrendous acts." Leon was getting closer. "Do you really mean to kill me? You know that your friend is currently acting as an unwilling shield. If you try to make a direct hit, it will be he who is killed in my stead." Leon didn't even flinch, stopping for a moment and raising his gunblade up. Jafar smirked lightly. "I wonder if your friend knows this callous side to you."

"Trust me; he knows just how heartless I can be…" He rushed, looking like he was going to gut Zexion in order to get through to Jafar, the Sorcerer throwing the unconscious SeeD forward like some steel shield. However, Leon was known for being light on his feet back in Esthar Garden; he jumped to the side of Zexion once he was certain the little man was not going to get in the way, skidding straight past the Sorcerer. His gunblade was thrust forward, dripping wet with a splattering of blood.

"H-How…" Jafar stammered.

"Just a hit of the side is enough to kill a person if you do it correctly," the SeeD Commando responded, flicking the loose blood off his weapon; it splattered across the floor like a modern painting. He heard a thump.

"**Zexion!**" Demyx's voice cried. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw the still bestial Leviathan holding Zexion tightly to his chest, eyes wide in shock of what had happened. Cloud was standing now, looking just as shocked. Leon now turned fully, walking towards the Sorcerer.

"Can't say this was the easiest mission I've ever done, can't say I enjoyed it either, but I can say that I'm going to do a very _thorough_ job of dispatching you." He had a pretty maniacal grin on his face. "Only fair since you promised you'd do the same to me." The tip of his gunblade skimmed along the floor, leaving a bloody trail in its wake. The Sorcerer, gripping his weeping side, glared at the stalking SeeD.

Like a lion shadowing its prey, Leon finally pounced upon the man, fire in his eyes and excitement pumping his blood. Jafar's hand raised up to the SeeD's neck as the gunblade plunged into the Sorcerer's chest, squeezing in a last ditch attempt to protect himself. But it was what happened next that surprised everyone in the room.

The combating pair began glowing; Jafar an angry, fiery red glittering with motes of sand grains, and Leon a faint hue of blue-white. The Odine Bracelet was now radiating angrily, shaking and rattling on Jafar's bony wrist, looking to explode at any second.

Cloud moved suddenly. "Leon!"

The blast had taken them all off guard. In a blinding white light and after a large "_bang!_" the scene was thus: Demyx had thrown himself over Zexion, a tight ball protecting the still unconscious SeeD Agent; Cloud had been forced to his knees, an arm protecting his eyes and the sword supporting the SOLDIER's weight. Jafar was on the floor, the mangled form withered away and drained of life, while Leon was sprawled on the floor just a few metres away, breathing heavily and looking at his hands as if they were incredibly strange and new to him.

Cloud was immediately at Leon's side. But the SOLDIER, the real Fenrir that was still unconscious and not the pretender that still held possession of the body, would never really know what would happen. For the SeeD Captain would never tell just how Jafar's body had shrivelled up before him and how he felt a painful electrical-like surge assail his form. He never thought it would happen to him, never even thought it to be possible, but Jafar had proven him wrong.

Leon had unwillingly become a new Sorcerer to take his place.

* * *

It seemed odd now that it was all over. After sneaking back into their hotel with the help of Aladdin and his colleagues, said group tending to their injuries, news came back of finding the accused Sorcerer 'murdered' in his warehouse, only for the authorities to discover the Nobody storehouse moments later.

Zexion had come around after the news made the headlines. Demyx, now in human form once more, had not left his side, sometimes muttering how it was his fault that Zexion was hurt. The little hacker had assured him it wasn't his fault, and to 'piss off' he kept on insisting that it was. It had the desired effect; the Leviathan muted his guilt.

It had been Leon that was struggling. Unbeknown to Zexion and the two SOLDIERs, Leon had grabbed the chance to take the Odine Bracelet while no one was looking. Fear of being found out what had happened to him and the drive to keep his career as a SeeD had forced him to such an action, unknowing if the bracelet would contain his newly acquired powers effectively. For now, he hid it under the long sleeve of his shirt, hoping no one would notice.

That night, whilst packing them both ready for their flight in the morning, Leon realised that Cloud was watching him. He tried to ignore it, but that piercing gaze made him feel uncomfortable.

"Are you _really_ as fine as you claim to be?" Cloud finally asked. Leon frowned; he hadn't questioned yet, but Cloud's language had suddenly become very elevated. Almost too elevated.

"…No. Not really," Leon finally answered, halting his actions to look at his hands. It just didn't make any sense. When he was tested for Sorcerer power alongside his cousin, he was totally normal, ordinary, not an inkling of potential in his body. So… "How… no, _why_ did that happen?" He dropped his hands_. –It couldn't happen to me. If I really had potential, Matron would have said…right?_

"Is it about what happened with Jafar?"

"Partially."

"That explosion?"

"Completely."

"And the light surrounding you both?"

"Definitely."

"Want my opinion?"

"Something tells me I'm going to get it anyway."

"Maybe you always had it." Leon turned around to face the SOLDIER. The blond's grey (_–Huh?_) eyes were holding his gaze steadily. "And it's woken up now because you needed it."

Leon scoffed lightly. "Need it. What could I possibly need it for?" Maybe he was feeling bitter about all that had happened, but Sorcerer power was the last thing he needed.

"You'll find out soon enough. There's a reason why you have it now."

Leon frowned. –Yes, because the bastard forced me to have it. Rather than saying out loud like he wanted to, he was more interested in what was going on with Cloud. This was not the Fenrir he was used to. In fact, the Fenrir he was used to would be all over him, getting all concerned and rather foolishly being affectionate.

And, rather aggravatingly, Leon missed that Cloud. "Who are you and what have you done to Cloud?" The question itself seemed harmless enough; the answer was unexpected.

The blond closed the distance between them so that they were staring eye to eye, bodies just barely brushing against each other, effectively trapping the brunet between him and the bed. Leon's hand instinctively went up to push Cloud away by the chest, but the Fenrir model quickly caught it and raised it up above his head, surprising the SeeD. An indignant yelp escaped him when he was pulled into Cloud's chest, the blond's other hand immediately wrapping around the small of his back.

"Clou- mmf!"

Leon went completely rigid, unable to push or pull away as he felt warm lips upon his own. The soft blond spikes tickled his cheek lightly, the hold around him becoming just that tiniest bit more possessive. Overpowered, overwhelmed, and unable to escape, the brunet to his horror felt his knees begin to buckle and his body begin to warm in the embarrassment and surprised excitement in being kissed like this, as if it yearned for it… or remembered it from a long time ago, a time that he could no longer remember. His free hand tried to thump the blond to get him to let go, but it seemed that his strength failed him because he didn't even flinch. For a moment, Leon was terrified that Cloud was actually going to rape him this time.

Mercifully, the blond pulled away, letting go of the brunet. His expression was stiff, but there was a small nostalgic yet sorrowful look in his eyes. "I'm a ghost," Cloud replied, before turning away and walking towards the door. "I'm going to take a walk in the grounds."

The door closed. Leon just stared blankly at it, his fingers slowly reaching up to his lips. Not bruised, but swollen enough that they tingled in a hunger and longing for more. He felt his cheeks burn lightly, wondering just what on earth had happened then. Why did he… why couldn't he… why wasn't he…

He growled in aggravation, shaking his head roughly to get rid of whatever thoughts he had in his mind. He'd yell at Cloud later, when he got back. The stupid dog was probably in heat again. _–You know that isn't true. And you know that if he was, Cloud would have had you pinned to the bed by this point and you'd be kneeing him in the groin._

"Shut up," he grumbled at his conscience. "He's just a stupid dog… just a stupid dog."

So why was it that… act of indecency reminded him so much of a memory he was having trouble forming in his mind's eye. Why was the name Seifer echoing in his head? Was there something he had forgotten? Something important he should have still remembered… He shook his head roughly again. "Thinking is not getting me anywhere. Pack, pack," he told himself.

And as such, he promptly forgot about it. For now.


	26. Return to Esthar

**A/N: **Finally...done *collapse* Sorry, got a case of a bad cold thanks to the first couple of weeks of uni. It slowed me down considerably (but this chapter should give us a nice little break from the action). Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing so far!

Oh yeah... Dissidia 012! \o/ It's not a lie! We can play Lightning and Kain now! *happy dance*

Please review and enjoy! For reviews are my Chocolate Explosion Ice Cream Sundaes! (And please read Arashi no Rakuen if you have the time~)

_

* * *

_

Crash!

Yet another bottle exploded in a sphere of flame, shards of glass scattering across the concrete floor. Leon took a deep breath, checking his Odine Bracelet to see if it was coping under the strain. Its red Materia eyes were flickering dimly, as if to assure him that the amount of power he had used hadn't pushed its boundaries. Since Agrabah, Leon had taken it upon himself to see if he could control his newly acquired Sorcerer powers in a bid to keep himself and others around him safe. So far, he seemed to be taking to it like a duck to water. But then again, if he hadn't been caught practicing in the wee hours of the night in the Garden's training facility by Zexion, he might not have come as far as he had now.

Zexion promised his silence and the chance to run some tests on the newly made Sorcerer in return for information about his visit to Balamb. Since the success of the Fenrir project, Hojo had ordered a group of scientists to see if they could copy that same success in current models that were still being produced. The end result was Demyx as a representative of the Leviathan models, though Zexion had let on there was a Maduin going through the same process in Esthar. If that same success carried on to the Maduin, then it was entirely possible that many more SOLDIERs would be called back to have their DNA altered. The only exceptions to that rule were the Crusader models, since they were utterly human in some respects, but there was talk of updating the model to include Sorcerer DNA if Shinra could get their hands on some.

All in all, Leon was getting the feeling that by the turn of the century SeeD and the rest of the military would become null and void. Zexion shared this opinion, but he was a scientist through and through; he wanted to see the results too, even if he didn't agree with them.

"I think you haven't got much to worry," Zexion stated, finishing up whatever data he was typing up in his computer before standing up. "That Odine Bracelet has been customised to limit your abilities so that you don't put any strain on your body."

"And the extent of the true power?" Leon asked, needing to know. Zexion pursed his lips thinly before replying.

"Sorcerer-kind is not within my field, but your power could grow into something potentially dangerous. You were right in believing it needed to be contained…"

"But you think I should have turned myself in, don't you?" They shared a look; solemn and understanding, they both knew that their silence on the matter was a huge risk they were taking but they also knew that Leon could never live a life trapped in a monastery.

"Leon…it couldn't hurt to at least let the Commander know."

"Commander Harvey doesn't need to know this," Leon dismissed, pulling his fur collared leather jacket over his shoulders. "I better head back home. Cloud's going to start acting like some strict housewife if I don't get back."

"Sounds like you two have had plenty of domestics already," Zexion chuckled wryly.

"Don't remind me," Leon groaned. For them both, the gap had gotten bigger since Leon was trying to avoid getting too close to the blond. The Fenrir model had lost his temper at one point, confused as to why the SeeD was acting as such. Leon had been too embarrassed to mention the reason why, serving to further the distance between them.

"Just don't keep him in the dark for too long." Zexion started packing up his belongings for the night. "He deserves to know what's going on." He then gave Leon a very knowing look. "You can trust him. He trusts you very deeply."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"You must be the only person in the world that can't see Cloud adores you." Leon blinked at those words; Zexion only smiled quietly, shouldering the messenger bag he had used that night. "Don't make him wait too long. You'll only make him worry." Leon's eyes averted away, looking at Zexion's neck; it was still heavily bruised from where Jafar had tried to strangle him, but other than that, he seemed to have recovered well from that mission.

He quickly pulled the leather sleeve over his wrist to hide the Odine Bracelet. "You be careful getting home. There's been news of vigilantes taking to the streets lately."

Zexion sighed, nodding his head. "With news of a possible hot patch in this cold war of ours, it's to be expected the hotheads of society will want to take matters into their own hands." He seemed to make his way out of the small lab of his. "I'll have my ID on me. Don't worry. You just worry about getting yourself home safely."

Leon followed after the smaller SeeD, pondering over the words that had been spoken. What was he talking about? True that Cloud was affectionate to him like a dog to its master, but that didn't mean he _adored_ him. No…it was simply a canine unconditional idolisation. Nothing more, nothing less. _–Or so you think_, his conscious pointed out. _–After all, this isn't the first time._

Leon almost stiffened at that thought. Wait a minute. This kind of relationship wasn't the first? What did that mean? He knew he and Seifer had a mutual friendship and respect for each other, but Seifer never showed affection in the same way Cloud did. Didn't he?

"Leon? Are you alright?" Zexion's voice cut through his thoughts like a hot knife through butter. Leon jolted, shaking his head roughly.

"Ah…yeah. Sorry, my mind was miles away."

"Maybe you're tired," Zexion deliberated. "Go home and rest. I knew you were pushing yourself too hard."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because as soon as you got back, you refused to rest for a moment. You even threw yourself into training the cadets even harder than ever." Zexion gave him yet another of his famous all-knowing looks. "Trust me Leon, you aren't _that_ hard to understand." He let them both out into the street; Zexion's apartment was only two blocks and two flights of stairs into the upper streets away. Leon would have to use the tramways to get home. "Pass on my regards to your neighbours and Cloud for me. And for Hyne's sakes Leon, just take a day off from training without being ordered to for once. Tomorrow is a special case anyway."

"Special case?" Leon questioned.

"You forgot about tomorrow?" Zexion blinked in surprise. Leon's expression only deepened into confusion. The little SeeD Agent sighed. "It's the anniversary of Seifer's death."

Leon felt a painful twinge in his chest. How could he have forgotten something so fundamentally important to him? He bit down on his lip tightly, waves of guilt and upset coming over him, but he didn't want Zexion to see it. Knowing the Hacker Agent though, he probably could tell what was going through his mind. "Go home, Leon. Cloud's waiting."

* * *

He was only a flight of stairs away from home when he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. Stopping mid-step to fish it out, he checked the ID caller. It was Aerith.

"Aerith?"

"_Hey Leon. I wanted to check you were OK_," Aerith's voice smiled down the line. He could detect the worry in her voice; maybe Zexion was right, maybe he wasn't that difficult to understand. "_I mean, with tomorrow coming and all._"

"Yeah…I know."

"_I wondered if you wanted to come with me and Axel to Seifer's memorial. You shouldn't go alone, and I know you won't want to involve Cloud in something like this._" Yes, she saw right through him. But it was the mention of Axel that set off yet another painful twinge. The friend he thought he could count on no matter what.

"…Sorry Aerith. I don't think I can be within the same vicinity as Axel…and I don't want to do something ugly in front of Seifer's memorial. That's no way to pay respects."

A small understanding hum, most likely accompanied by a nod of her head. "_I understand. I just thought that it would have been nice if all of us could go together to see him._"

"Don't worry about it Aerith," he assured her. "I'll be OK. Besides…I think I'd prefer it if I went to see him alone."

"_Alright then. If you ever need someone to talk to, you have my number._"

"Yeah. Thanks."

If smiles could make sounds, Leon reckoned that small, kindly giggle that came down the line was what sound Aerith's would make. They both said their goodbyes and hung up, but Leon didn't move from his spot for a few minutes. He hadn't told Aerith he had totally forgotten about what marked tomorrow out from all the other days. He wasn't entirely sure if he had forgotten because of all that had happened, or if it was some sort of sign that he was beginning to move on even more over the death of his former partner. If that was so, the sting in his heart wouldn't leave now that he had remembered, as if it was trying to remind him of something important that he had also forgotten.

But what was it?

* * *

It was probably the understatement of the year, but the city was definitely much more suspicious of everyone since the 'Fiasco' at the Royal Circle. With news of the Organization and its sponsors reaching the streetears, whispers of other possible Archadian sympathisers went onto to full-scale witch hunts by the hot-headed and hot-blooded youths who were taking the law unto their own hands. It was no longer safe walking around Esthar at night, and during the day the citizens lived in constant fear that they may draw attention to themselves for the false reason of not agreeing with their home country's general opinion on the Archadian Alliance.

Fang knew this pattern all too well. With the rise of the vigilante, surely the Royal Circle would either declare war upon the Archadian Alliance, or punish those youths who saw an enemy in their own countrymen. If the latter happened, the chance of a civil war was high. Either way, she knew that as a former military SOLDIER, she'd be called up to join. That meant leaving Vanille behind with the Borealis Arms… and possibly never coming back.

"Fang, you listening?" The Bahamut model jumped lightly, turning to stare at the hulking muscular blond man sporting a bandana. This was Snow Villiers, the leader of a vigilante group called NORA. Small as it was, Fang didn't really mind them; they seemed to be a group with a conscious because they seemed to be saving more innocent people from paranoid street gangs than accusing them of crimes they didn't commit, plus they had kept her previous owner's son and his cronies away from the pub more times than she cared to count. As far as she was concerned, they were welcome anytime.

"Sorry. Just worrying." Her eyes glanced over to where a group of frequent 'customers' were talking; Snow's group of four and Vanille's newly gained friends Yuffie and Serah. The youngsters looked so carefree, as if completely unaffected by the news of war. "I hoped I'd never see another war for as long as I lived."

"You were in service during the Sorceress War fifty years ago, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Fang nodded. "That was brutal. It's a wonder that Radiant Garden still remained standing even after all the casualties it suffered."

"And knowing the Prince, there's no way in hell he'll go charging in like the previous one."

"Not unless his arm gets twisted by all those money-grubbing officials of his." Fang's fingers clawed lightly at the bar out of worry. "When it's not the Caelum family trying to do something, it's the Flueret family trying to one-up them." Her attention was taken away when the buzzer alerted her to more customers. She was about to open her mouth to welcome them, but she soon frowned. "I can't serve minors."

The young blond with fly-away hair pushing a red-haired girl in a hoverchair shook his head. "We aren't here to drink." The girl looked at Fang, clearly a little nervous judging by her expression.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Fang asked the girl.

She nodded. "You saved me from the Organization back at Winter Festival." Fang's eyes widened at the realisation, suddenly averting them to Snow. He looked tense, as if angered by the mere mention of the terrorist group.

"So you are," Fang smiled, giving Snow a light wallop across the head. To this the giant of a vigilante scowled at her. "Don't think we introduced ourselves. I'm Fang. Yun Fang Oerba."

"Kairi Johansson," the girl smiled. She then looked up at the blond boy with her. "And this is my big brother's SOLDIER partner, Roxas Swift. He and my brother tried to rescue me too." Fang noted that the blond seemed to wince at the mention of it. So he and this girl's brother were the operatives in the Organization. "I just wanted to thank you since I didn't get the chance. It took a lot of work trying to work out where to find you."

"Oh, no thanks necessary," the Bahamut model dismissed. "I was just doing a job."

"I still feel like I ought to show my appreciation. There's no doubt what they might have done to me if you didn't come help." Kairi then wheeled herself over to the bar. "There was a man with you too. The man with a helmet. No one will tell me where to find him."

"It's more like no one really _knows_ where he is, or where he even goes," Fang explained. "I'll let him know you said thanks when he passes through here next."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly. It changed to a frown just as a brand new news bulletin came up on the small television mounted on the wall. More bad news about vigilantes going mad. "I hope this war won't come…" Roxas behind her could only nod.

"I'm guessing your brother's military, right?" Snow asked, finally speaking.

"He's in SeeD," Kairi confirmed. "I always worry about him. He's only just gotten a break from active duty recently." Again, Fang noticed Roxas seemed to tense.

"Even if this war does start, we don't get anything done if we're all at each other's throats," Snow said. He looked over to his group, who seemed hopelessly oblivious to what was going on. "If we really are heading for war…then everyone should band together and help each other. Alone, we won't survive, but together we can achieve anything."

"That's just wishful thinking," Fang monotonously shot down, returning her focus to an imaginary spot on her bar. "No one is a hundred per cent okay with risking their home and their friends and families all for the sake of one cause."

"But he might be right though." Three pairs of eyes fell on the smaller blond. The SOLDIER seemed unsure, shoulders hunched and lip being bitten upon. "If we're all not on the same page, then what's the point in fighting the same enemy?"

"See, what did I tell ya? This kid sees a lot of sense." Snow's heavy hand patted Roxas' shoulder, almost toppling the poor boy over. "If there were more people like that, we'd be laughing."

"Don't get your hopes up Snow. Only a special few are as optimistic as you are," Fang reminded him. "And don't expect me to sign up either; I've enough blood on my hands, thanks."

"Well, if the Archadians start attacking, don't say I didn't invite ya to join." Snow stood up. "Let me know if you get any trouble, alright? The last thing you need to worry about is some bunch of goons trying to put you out of business."

"Then do something useful and work as bouncers here," Fang retorted. "At least you'll get paid for all your hard work."

"Nah," Snow winked, "Not our style." He walked away, joining the group of youths that were still idly chatting of nonsensical things normal for that age. Fang could only watch, her eyes filled with the worry though her face betrayed little of what she really thought. She turned her attention back to the youngest of her current cliental.

"Well, thanks anyway for coming down."

"No, I really did owe you some show of gratitude," Kairi smiled. "I just wish I could do more…"

"Just keep your chin up," Fang replied. "You don't owe me anything." She looked over to the little blond SOLDIER. "You keep a good eye on her. That's all you have to do to pay me back."

"You don't need to tell me that twice," Roxas responded.

* * *

With everything that had happened in the past couple of months, life had become so much more of a battlefield within the echelons of the Royal Circle. Split in the middle over how to react to the clear breach carried out by the Archadian Alliance, those of the Caelum family wished to find a peaceful way to deal with the treachery of Sir Xemnas Hertz, while those of the Flueret family wished to declare war upon their country's long time enemy. In the middle of it all was Noctis who had resolutely refused to give his answer in a bid to hear both sides of the argument. But by taking the neutral ground, he left room for doubt and concern in his heart. There were people who wanted vengeance, but there also were people who wished all the conflict to end.

He leaned heavily in his chair, his eyes wandering over to the view of the world in this tiny cocooned existence of his. In his whole time as Prince, he had only ever ventured out to the world outside the Royal Circle once on business. Any other time he was coddled and carried to wherever he was needed by an entourage. How could he possibly know what the people truly wanted when he was basically barred from even meeting them himself?

"Cousin Noctis…?" He baulked slightly, turning his head to the door of his study. Ashe was standing just a little bit behind the door, a pale grey eye looking at him in worry. He sighed, coming out of his chair and away from his desk.

"You can come in Ashe. I'm alone in here." The girl came fully in, closing the door behind her quietly. "What is it?"

"Will you really fight Sorceress Maleficent?" she asked quietly. Her toes were pointing inwards, her body was hunched over, and her eyes not quite meeting her older cousin's.

"It's possible," Noctis answered honestly, putting a hand on her head. "Are you worried?"

She nodded her head. "What if…something happens to you?" She bit down on her lip, a habit of hers when she didn't want to shed childish tears. Noctis pursed his own; a child like her who had lost everything dear to her, he could understand why she was anxious. He bent down on one knee so that he was at eye level.

"If the worst comes to the worst, I promise that I'll come back alive," Noctis smiled, knowing it was an impossible promise to keep, but he wanted to somehow assure her that nothing bad would happen to him.

The expression on her face -one of sorrow and fear- told him he did the exact opposite. "That's what they all said… and they didn't come back." He grimaced softly, letting his arms reach out to take her into a familial embrace. She immediately retreated into him.

"I promise that I'll do everything in my power to stop this," he corrected himself. "I don't want you or anyone else to suffer anymore."

"Noctis," Ashe whined, holding onto him tightly. The twelve-year-old was crying softly into his shoulder; he just kept her close, knowing that there was little he could do to comfort her. "I don't want to be alone…"

"You won't be," he whispered softly, but he knew that nothing he would say or had said might have eased his cousin's worries and fears.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Tio's voice cut over the silence that followed Noctis' faux-confident statement. The prince looked up, seeing that the usually poker-faced blond was looking exceptionally worried. He stood up slowly, Ashe being forced to let go.

"It's fine. I guess it's something important you need to tell me."

"It's about you-know-what," Tio answered, having gathered what the situation had just been. Ashe rubbed her eyes roughly, Noctis bent down lightly.

"I have a few things to take care of, but as soon as I'm free, I'll come talk to you." He smiled gently at her. Ashe nodded her head obediently. "Good girl." He patted her head softly. "Run along then." He watched her bow and walk three steps back and turn, running out of the room. He sighed, feeling completely helpless.

"I believe your reason for not answering thus far has just run out of the room," Tio commented.

"Astute as ever."

"Naturally," the bespectacled man responded. "And yet everyone is too blind to notice it of course."

"What's the latest theory?"

"Economical reasons. Too complicated to go through." Tio tapped his spectacles lightly. "Bottom line is, they're starting to think we don't have the funds to even be in a war in the first place."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well, for a start you can refute those claims. Honestly, it's not like we're in the midst of a-"

"Tio, what do _you_ think I should do about this whole _mess_ we're in?" Noctis rephrased his question. "I'm up to my neck in reasons why we should and shouldn't go to war."

The blond gave him one of his famous straight faced looks, his eyes revealing that he was considering over his answer. Noctis just looked straight at him, feeling a slight unease that his long time friend and advisor had yet to come with a response. "…My honest opinion would be to wait and see what happens," he finally spoke. "If we go guns blazing, we could give the Archadian Alliance a justification to retaliate if we haven't got enough reason on our side."

"So we just got to wait for another reason to attack…"

"I'm sure it's not exactly the answer you wanted, my liege, but it's the safest course of action." Once again he tapped his glasses. "Besides, it's not public knowledge yet that these 'Nobody facilities' exist yet." Noctis just closed his eyes.

"So I'm leaving everything to Ansem then, huh?"

"The High Commander knows what he's doing by letting Commander Harvey deal with all these speculations and rumours our spies have gotten a hold of. Trust the SeeDs a little more."

Noctis looked over to his window, seeing his cocoon from the rest of the world. Outside this place, there were people depending on him to make the right decision and people who were out there finding information to influence him. This single choice would be the biggest he would have to make. "I do trust them…" He walked over, placing a hand against the cool glass. "They're my only window into the world outside these walls."

* * *

The war room, a place usually kept under lock and key unless a state of emergency was called, was packed to the gunnels with every type of SeeD imaginable. SeeD Commandos in their blue shields and collars, SeeD Agents in red and SeeD Medics in green, with SeeD cadets in their simple black and grey uniforms sitting in an area all of their own. SOLDIERs were there too, dressed in their own uniforms of black and silver, dotted amongst the SeeDs with coloured ranks.

Leon was currently seated nearer to the front with the rest of his rank of Captains and Administrators, the lower ranks of Lieutenant and Instructor behind him with the rest of the lesser Commandos behind them. His eyes were averted towards those in red and green; Aerith would be near to the front as she owned the highest ranking below Captain Medic, while Zexion would be nearer to the middle of his group as a Special Agent in the Hacker divisions. If Axel were here he'd be at the front with the rest of the Freelance Captains.

It seemed empty without him. He knew that Axel would have done or said something mildly amusing to entertain the troops. It was just like him. So it came as a shock when it was reported that the redhead had been 'double crossing for the sake of SeeD'.

Bullshit, but Leon kept his silence. Aerith told him the real reason why he did it; Axel apparently opened up to her sometime after the events at the Royal Circle.

His mind was taken when one of the Administrators close to the Commander and the Headmaster called for attention; all stood and saluted. Commander Harvey and Headmaster Krammer finally walked into the centre of the room. Captain Medic Glacier was there too, his acidic green glare daring any Cadet to defy orders; none did, especially when Marluxia began to lounge against the railings of their section. Leon could just smell the fear coming off them. He heard murmurings behind him; as he turned to scold the Lieutenants and Instructors, he saw what it was that had caught their attention.

Kain Highwind was watching from the top of the chamber, clad in full armour. If the Commander's SOLDIER was here, that often signalled the significance of the meeting in question. He heard a small feral sound coming from beside him, which only caused him to sigh. "What Cloud?" The blond was looking straight at the pink-haired Cerberus model. Marluxia was only smiling tauntingly at him. Leon sharply elbowed the Fenrir. "Stand down."

"He started it," Cloud grumbled. Leon could only have expected it; both Cerberus and Fenrir were canine models, and thus highly territorial. Currently it had been the pink-haired one that ruled the roost.

"I don't care. I'll finish it," Leon threatened. The Administrator now called for the at ease. Leon turned his attention back to the centre. The Commander was looking at them all grim-faced.

"Thanks to all your efforts, what happened at the Winter Festival Ball at the Royal Circle didn't end in disaster. All casualties appeared to have only been military personnel; civilian casualties zero." He pressed a button on the large table-like device in the centre. This activated a holographic map of the world. "However, what happened then was just the tip of the iceberg." Red, blinking points began appearing at different spots on the map. "Due to the efforts of SeeD Agents around the world from all the different Garden facilities, we have now managed to track down and locate areas where these 'Nobodies' are being manufactured. Some are owned by the Organization, others are owned by individual parties thought to have connections to Sorceress Maleficent."

A small hum of noise responded to the Commander's statement. Leon felt Cloud get a little closer to him; the blond, despite his annoyances with the brunet, was still fiercely protective of him since what happened at Agrabah.

"So far, we have managed to shut down three of these factories; one in Agrabah in the country of Bhujerba-" The red dot on the Bhujerban isle disappeared. "-and two on the Spiran Continent at Bevelle and Luca. The Spiran governments have taken the owners of those factories into custody and will deal with them in their own courts of law." Those dots too disappeared. "Which leaves us at least twenty-two more to either shut down or destroy with immediately effect. However, some of these factories are within enemy territory." Those dots behind enemy lines now blinked blue. "There's not much we can do about that for as long as we're in a state of stalemate with the Archadian Alliance. For now, we'll work on destroying those within allied territory and neutral territory." He pressed that button again, and the hologram disappeared. "Some of you will be chosen to take upon a task like this, and the rest will stay behind. Civil unrest for now is our most prominent problem. I ask you all to stay vigilant and to assist the local authorities if you are ever out of the Garden and the need arises. Cadets, I ask you to steer clear of trouble and to not go anywhere alone. That is all." He saluted to them all; everyone saluted back to him.

"Stand at attention!" Vexen called, meaning that all the lesser SeeDs had to stay there while the Commander and the Headmaster left. "Highest rankings, please escort all lesser SeeDs back to their dorms. SeeDs and Cadets, leave in an orderly fashion. At ease!"

"Hey Leon…"

"Hmm?" He turned to face Cloud, ignoring the evacuating masses. "What is it?"

"Does this mean things are going to get worse from now on?"

If there was an award for pointing out the obvious, Cloud would have easily won it. "Probably."

"Probably?" Cloud tilted his head lightly.

"As long as we're discreet about these missions, for all the enemy knows, it could be a series of unfortunate accidents." He then sighed; a series of accidents that he was going to help along again he found out only moments before this mass gathering. Commander Harvey had put on a mission on Destiny Islands, a group of islands totally devoted to the enjoyment and entertainment of the general public. With a suspicious amount of exports coming from there -too suspicious to be considered waste souvenirs- and a worrying amount of people seeming to go missing while visiting the islands, the Commander had wanted someone to go investigate. However, the news could not have come at a worse time for SeeD.

Sora Loire was planning to go there as a means of taking a break from life in the Royal Circle, having only his SOLDIER Riku as protection.

With that in mind, the Commander had decided to put Leon on that mission. He trusted him, as did President Loire. Then there was that cock-and-bull spiel from that idiotic excuse of a politician that it was a good chance for Leon to get to know his little half brother. Not to sound heartless, but the SeeD thought it was best to keep as much distance between him and the youngster as much as possible, especially since he became a Sorcerer. With the younger a Sorcerer like himself, Leon was scared that something similar to what had happened in Agrabah would happen again.

He pressed forward; Cloud trotted at his heels. "Cloud, go home."

"Why?" the Fenrir asked.

"I have something to do today." The blond went quiet at that for a moment, as if contemplating if he should ask what. "It's personal business. You don't need to be involved."

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked.

Leon stopped in his tracks. The hallways were now empty, the odd Cadet scuttling past them. "SOLDIERs' Sepulchre," he responded quietly. He heard Cloud recoil at the sound of it. Any SOLDIER knew that that was the place designated to be one of their kind's resting place, whether they died in action or were decommissioned. It was a place they all dreaded, but one they also respected.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Oh." For a moment, Leon couldn't help but feel a dry sense of amusement at this small piece of dialogue, it having almost become like a catchphrase for them both while Cloud was still learning about the world. He was starting to miss those days now that he thought about it. Maybe Cloud really had been a good thing for him; it certainly brought him out of his ongoing pity party. "I won't be too long. Just wait at home."

"…Be careful," Cloud gave in, having learnt that he had to pick his battles wisely. This was not one of the ones he could win.

"Don't act like my mother," Leon sighed, but it didn't sound annoyed like he might had done in the past. He walked away, but this time Cloud didn't follow, his blue eyes looking at that retreating back. If the Fenrir had wolf ears and tail, they would have drooped in sadness.

* * *

There was a sharpness in the air, and for a moment Leon wished for the Agrabahan sun. Radiant Garden winters were harsh the further north you were, and the sharper the air, the redder your face was going to be. At least, he had thought, he wasn't living in the Trabia region; the winter months were brutal and spring faired no better.

Front-tipped gravel crunched under his feet as he took his first steps into the sepulchre grounds, his grey-blue eyes surveying the rows of white gravestones decked with shivering floral offerings. Memorials they mostly were for the bodies were often taken by the SOLDIER facility for experiments and 'storage reasons', but there were a few exceptions, i.e. those who were ordered to have a war hero's funeral. Seifer was not one of those, having been declared M.I.A. after that fateful mission.

He sighed, glancing down at his hands. He felt a bit out of place without some sort of gift for Seifer's memorial, but he knew that Seifer was never one for flowers. He thought it was a sign of weakness for a guy to receive anything deemed feminine by anyone, especially by another guy. Which often lead to small arguments between the two of them, he vaguely remembered. Though for the life of him he always wondered why they even did argue.

It's not like they were intimate with each other. _–Right?_

He shook his head, just walking towards the gravestone in question. If he dwelled any more on this, he was just going to give himself a headache. Even so… he felt like the more he moved on from Seifer's death, the more the fog that surrounded so much about their relationship began to clear. The temptation to keep searching was almost too much for him to bear. He was brought out of his thoughtful trance when a familiar scent wafted into his nose.

Cigarette smoke.

He glanced up, and there he was. Sticking out like a sore thumb, white cigarette hanging out of his mouth loosely, black winter jacket tightly wrapped around him. Unusually for him, he had managed to tie his red hair back into a spiky ponytail. It seemed strange to see him… and yet, Leon wasn't exactly enraged that he dare show himself here of all places.

"Come to pay your respects Axel?" Leon interrupted after a while of watching him silently. He watched as the redhead stiffened, turning his head slowly to face the brunet. Their eyes met, but Leon resolutely kept his expression blank.

Axel looked remorseful. "Yeah… I'll leave if you want me to."

"Stay," Leon sighed, forcing his body to walk over to him. He noticed Axel's green gaze was looking up and down his form.

"Something happen at base?" Axel asked.

"Why'd you ask?"

"You don't wear your uniform out of the Garden unless there's a good reason for it." Axel was right there; the SeeD Captain hadn't changed out of his uniform, having pulled his fur-collared bomber jacket over it to keep him warm.

"SeeD personnel only," Leon refuted, turning his attention back to the grave marker.

White and plain, with only an etching that proclaimed:

SEIFER ALMASY  
CRUSADER MODEL  
B. 22 DECEMBER 3476  
M.I.A. 16 FEBRUARY 3497

"Has it really been four years now?" Axel asked, in disbelief of the time that had passed. Leon nodded his head solemnly. "It doesn't feel like it." He took a drag of his cigarette, taking it out slowly as he blew it out. "Bet he must think I'm a little shit now, huh?"

"I don't know," Leon responded. "But knowing him, he probably does." This elicited a small dry laugh from the redhead. Silence fell between them as they just continued staring at that gravestone, and memories filled their minds about the one they lost.

"He was grinning like an idiot you know," Leon whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Grinning like an idiot when he threw me overboard, as if it was meant to reassure me. But he knew… he knew he was going to die." Leon's gloved hand clenched tightly. "How could he do that even though he knew he wasn't going to live?"

"I dunno," Axel replied. "It's like asking me how I can live with myself after doing the shit I did."

"How can you?"

"Hell if I know." Axel took another drag. "All I know is that it's the fact that I've got Kairi to think about is what's stopping me from taking a gun to my head."

"So you were acting with her in mind, huh?"

"She's my sister, and the pay I was getting couldn't cover everything I was trying to do for her." A sigh. "Trying to get her back to normal became an obsession I just couldn't control." He then looked up at the sky. "I must sound like I'm trying to beg for forgiveness, huh?"

"…I don't know if I can forgive you," Leon honestly answered. His eyes had not left the grave. "But, I think I can understand why you did what you did. When it comes to family, people do crazy things for them."

"Heh," Axel chuckled, throwing the cigarette down and snubbing it with his boot. "Ain't that true."

"Hey Axel…"

"Hmm?"

"I thought Aerith would be with you."

"She came earlier but got called for that meeting," Axel explained.

"So you've been here this whole time?"

"Got nothing better to do. Besides, me and Seifer had a lot of catching up to do." He patted the white grave marker. "Lot of explaining to do as well."

"Think he understood you?"

"Well, I'm still alive after the shit I put you through," Axel smiled weakly. "So I guess he doesn't feel like he needs to haunt me or something." Leon just very quietly smiled back, knowing in his mind that Seifer was the type of person to go on protecting someone from beyond the grave. He put a hand gently on the smooth, frosted top of the grave.

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered quietly to the grave. "A lot's happened, and I'm not really sure if I'm ready for all the changes that have been happening." He thought back to his new powers, and the lingering question of whether to turn himself in to the proper authorities or not. He knew that if Seifer was still around, the Crusader would probably harp on how he was going to make sure nothing happened to the new Sorcerer.

"Things change," Axel stated out of the blue. Leon just stayed silent, listening to the redhead, "and no one has control over what happens. All you can really do is dig your heels in or embrace it. Your choice." Tentatively, Axel's hand rested against Leon's shoulder. "At least, I think he'd say something along those lines."

"Maybe," Leon replied, shrugging Axel off. "I'm just… I'm scared of forgetting him, but at the same time I'm worried that I've already forgotten something so important about him." The SeeD Captain bit his lip roughly. "It's almost as if… the more I move on, the more it begins to clear about our relationship with each other." He hadn't realised the stiff posture Axel now had. "Did I… forget something important?"

"…No," Axel answered, shaking his head. "What I think is that you need to let go, and fast." He felt a bony knuckle rap against the side of his forehead lightly. He looked over. Axel's face looked almost forcefully cheery. "You've held back for way too long. Go out, live dangerously, stop looking to the past. It'll do you no good."

"But-"

"I mean it, and I talk from experience. Looking back at the past is only going to make you think and do stupid things. Look towards the future. Besides, you aren't going to be facing it alone. You've got Cloud looking out for you at the very least."

"…you know, what I hate most about you right now is the fact that you're right."

"I'm always right," Axel joked. "Just a tad bit misguided sometimes."

"Try 'very misguided'."

"Ouch. You wound me." Axel acted as if he had been stabbed in the heart, earning himself a dry laugh from the brunet. The red haired man than patted him heartily on the back. "Come on, let's go get a drink or something. For old time's sakes."

"Don't you have to go back to your place?"

"That sounds like an offer, but sadly I can't take you upon it. Don't want my sister hearing what I get up to." Axel dodged a punch to his gut, grinning like some court jester.

"Oh shut up," Leon grumbled, but a part of him was relieved.

He may not have forgiven Axel, but he wasn't so petty that he wasn't going to try and repair their friendship. And by the way Axel was joking and laughing with him, the suspended SeeD Agent was going to try his best to regain his old friend's trust too.


	27. Destiny Islands

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Guess who's back from the dead for a shortwhile? Things have been just that tiny bit more hectic than usual (so slower updates... joy...) But I hope you enjoy the next installments of both AnR and EvAft. I love you all and I really appreciate the comments you have left for me in the last updates of both stories. Please enjoy and review. For reviews are my iced milk teas~

* * *

They had flown a day earlier than President Loire's son in order to scope out the whole amusement island, but rather than going as tourists, they had full permission to act as bodyguards. That included carrying a weapon so long as it was inconspicuous. In Leon's case, that meant a firearm; he chose the newest revolver weapon fresh from the military production line. In Cloud's case, he took apart his sword and only carried two smaller swords which he could hide in a rucksack. However, the Commander had managed to pull a few strings so that they could take their preferred weapons too. For that, the SeeD Captain was thankful. He felt nervous not having his gunblade close to hand.

The hotel that they were in had been paid for out of the President's own pocket. It was the most expensive hotel in the area, with a perfect view of the whole island at the top floors. The room they were in themselves was lavish; cool streamlined designs and modern furniture, it created a relaxing atmosphere. There was one criticism that Leon had of the place.

It was clearly a suite meant for honeymooners. The bed was a king sized double and the bathroom was built to house two people in the bath at a time, and that wasn't mentioning all the other little 'extras'. No wonder the girl at reception was giving them such inquisitive looks when they checked in.

Cloud meanwhile was inspecting what looked to be a 'wedding gift' from the hotel. Just a basket filled with the usual upscale small bottles of toiletries and a small chocolate box, tied in pink cellophane and white ribbons. Leon on the other hand was setting up the military standard telescope used in some reconnaissance missions. His binoculars were for when he was out and about.

"Leon, why did they give us this?" Cloud asked.

"No reason. They just give the same stuff to everyone to welcome them here."

"Even…" The sound of rustling. "'Choc-Sexual. The chocolate that'll make her crazy'?"

Leon turned to look at him, giving him a very perturbed look. "Apparently so."

"So this will make females crazy?" Cloud was looking at the small heart-shaped red box in wonderment. "Will it work on males too?"

"Cloud… that's a discussion for another time." The urge to smack his head against a wall was rising, but he stopped himself. He needed his grey cells for later on. He turned back to the telescope and took a look through. He got a good view of the casino area which was where their target was suspected to be, and when he turned the dial, the electronic device zoomed in and out and gave him a clear picture of what was going on. So clear in fact, he could tell how many zits an obese tourist on the street had on his face. "So we've got a whole day to take a look around. Anywhere you want to start first?"

"I'm not sure," Cloud answered, coming over to the brunet. "Maybe the casino area since that's where the target is meant to be?"

"Logical," Leon replied. "Let's not rule out the possibility of it being in the theme park either."

"Got it," the Fenrir nodded. He let his chin rest against Leon's shoulder. The brunet took his eye away from the telescope, looking over his shoulder at the canine-like SOLDIER. In the past couple of days, Leon had allowed himself to just drop his guard around the blond. So much so now that he didn't flinch every time Cloud touched him for longer periods of time, though it only got as far pats on the back, a grasp of the shoulder or even just pulling each other back if they felt like there was a danger either one of them failed to notice. This movement was entirely new, and he couldn't help but think it felt a little nostalgic to him.

"What's up?" he asked the SOLDIER.

"Nothing," the blond replied. "Just can't quite believe there's such a place like this."

"The hotel?"

"No. The island. It's entirely devoted to people having fun." He pouted lightly. "I wonder what it's like… you know, having fun."

"You make it sound like we're boring people," Leon pointed out.

"No offence Leon, but you're all work." The brunet blinked at the brutal honesty of the Fenrir model. "Maybe you should go out and have fun."

Leon just dryly laughed. "Maybe…"

"Then let's do it."

"Huh?"

"Let's go have fun." Cloud's hand clamped around Leon's wrist, briskly turning him with a flick of his arm. The brunet had learnt by now that the blond was far stronger than him and it would be stupid on his part to try and go against it. Even so, the prospect of having fun over scoping the area was just not computing in his mind.

"You're telling me to not put the mission first?"

"We can do both at the same time," Cloud grinned toothily. "Come _o~n_."

Leon blinked again. "So long as you promise me never to use that sound again and give me a chance to change, then fine. We'll go have some… fun…" He had to hold back a violent shudder at the word. Fun and missions just did not mix.

"Great!" Cloud chirped, looking immensely pleased with himself.

"You get changed too," Leon said, pushing the blond away a little. "You've been sleeping in those clothes on the airship here."

"But I don't smell…"

"It's not hygiene. It's appearances. Get changed."

* * *

In the end, Leon had told Cloud to come meet him up in the lobby after he got changed into a new outfit. It was nothing special; black trousers that fitted tightly to the shape of his legs, three brown leather belts around his waist with different shaped silver buckles, his steel-tipped black boots, a white long-sleeved tee that had the logo of a popular band emblazoned across it (Black Mages; it was a Winter Festival present from Yuffie) and a black sleeveless body-warmer that had a fur-lined hood. He wore his leather gloves as per usual to help keep the Odine bracelet hidden, but he relented on his feelings about putting that earring the Fenrir had given him on. The wolf-head was sitting comfortably on his earlobe, the ring hanging from it's mouth dangling whenever he moved his head.

He rather grudgingly admitted that it worked well with his image outside of working hours, it making a nice change from the silver ring he usually wore and complementing the lion-headed cross pendant he wore from time to time. He idly checked his phone for messages, trying to find a productive way of whiling away the time yet finding none.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Leon looked up. Cloud was in a get-up that Yuffie had concocted; black shirt underneath a long-sleeved slashed up red shirt that showed some of the Fenrir's skin on the arms, baggy jeans with two thin chains hanging from the pocket and kept up with a black leather belt. Over his top was navy hooded-jacket that had old rockstars and memorabilia printed all over it in black, on his feet were a pair of white trainers and around his neck was a small cross on a cord that was wound around three times. He looked like a university student rather than a SOLDIER.

He noted that Cloud still had his earring in, having refused to wear any other earring everyday as it was a special 'keepsake' of his now.

"It wasn't long," Leon replied, pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning against. In the same movement, he put his phone away. "Casino area today?"

"And theme park tomorrow," Cloud nodded. He then leaned over suddenly, peering at Leon. The brunet's face backed away slightly.

"What?"

"You're wearing your earring."

"What of it?"

"Nothing." The blond pulled away; he looked happy. "Let's go." Leon tilted his head lightly in confusion, wondering just what the Fenrir model was looking so happy for. So he put in an earring the blond gave him. Big deal. _–It is to him_, that little voice at the back of his head pointed out. _–Try to be nice to him_. He made an unseemly yelp when he felt his wrist being tugged on suddenly. "Come on Leon. It's not gonna stay open forever."

* * *

If there was anything Axel wasn't a fan of, it was waiting around outside the Shinra Company's SOLDIER testing facilities. It wasn't so much as the fact that in the buildings behind some poor sod was getting experimented on within an inch of their life, or the fact that his experience here amounted to trying to be tied down to one SOLDIER 'for his protection' (that was laughable; he'd have anyone who thought he needed it look at his near perfect resume of successful missions, all done with barely any SOLDIER model present), but it was more to do with the fact he had to meet people that he can safely say he disliked thoroughly and wasn't afraid to make it known. Even so though, with Roxas -who had now become somewhat of a permanent fixture since the Commander had given the suspended SeeD a 'conditional offer' for a return to service- still being 'adjusted' to active service as a part of the SeeD branch, Axel felt obligated to wait around for the little Maduin model.

He could only hope these tune-ups would be over soon.

"Axel!" The redhead turned his head, feeling his lips quirk upwards when he saw that familiar shockwave of golden blond running towards him with the speed of a big cat.

"Yo," he greeted, pushing himself away from the railings he was leaning against, snubbing his cigarette out. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty well," Roxas reported. "They're saying that I'm making good progress."

"That's good." Though he couldn't help but think that Roxas' eyes were looking a lot brighter than usual. A side-effect from extra Mako? "Anything I should know about?"

"Oh…I was told not to talk about it," Roxas frowned.

"They haven't got you doing something dangerous, have they?" Axel asked, his eyebrows furrowing at that statement.

"I can't say," Roxas monotonously replied, but he averted his eyes.

–_Shit… Now what are you up to you greasy coot… _"Promise me you'll back out if it's looking too risky." He patted his back. "Kairi would go nuts if something happened to you."

"Wouldn't you miss me?" Roxas shot back.

"Course I would. Who would I have to bore with my almost endless wealth of useless knowledge?" Axel joked, but in his mind, he really was worried.

"Oh thanks," the little Maduin laughed, oblivious to the redhead's true concerns. Maybe he was better off not knowing; after all, Axel reasoned with himself, he could be wrong to worry over it.

* * *

It was getting late by the time Leon figured they had enough visual information on the casino area of Destiny Island, the sun making its slow descent into the horizon. Cloud, somehow not tired from all the walking, had convinced him that a visit to the beach would be good. After all, Cloud had said, the only time he'd ever been to a beach was that raid on Rabanastre.

So here they were. Leon was sitting just a little bit away from where the sea and sand met, watching the blond frolicking a bit in the sea like a child, jumping over waves and nearly screeching in glee every time he mistimed a jump. He couldn't help but feel his lips quirk just a tiny bit. So childish and naïve… and yet this was someone who was willing to kill if it meant protecting the brunet. And the thought scared him a bit. He sat up straight as Cloud came walking back towards him, pushing the blond's shoes towards him with his foot. "Had enough?"

"Wondered if you wanted to join in."

"Not particularly," Leon answered, looking towards the sea. "Don't really like it that much."

"Past mission?"

"Might've drowned in open water," Leon answered. "Plus it was also the day Seifer died." He didn't bat an eyelid when Cloud sat down next to him, their arms just brushing against each other.

"Seifer must've been special to you," the blond commented, sounding a little more soft-spoken than usual.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because when you talk about him, you're a lot gentler." Leon gave him a curious look. "You don't call him names or say a bad word about him."

"Trust me Cloud, he was an idiot through and through," Leon retorted. "An idiot who was so into playing hero and courting with danger that it cost him his own life. He was totally unsubtle, arrogant to a fault and a real asshole when he wanted to be." Now it was Cloud's turn to look surprised. "But even so, he was dependable. I trusted him with my life." Leon pulled his knees up to his chest, letting his chin rest against them. "We'd been through a lot together. We even grew up in the same orphanage. You can't ignore something like that."

"So you were close to him?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head; he felt a warm, nostalgic smile cross his face. "We really were close to each other."

"Did you love him?" Leon flinched, looking at him with a look that seemed to demand just where on earth that absurd question came from.

"We were close, but it's not like we were that close!" he exclaimed, but he felt his cheeks burn up in embarrassment. "It's not like we were lovers or anything." But as he said that, he felt something stab him in the chest. A painful emotional pain that gripped his heart and refused to let go. But why was he feeling this? He and Seifer weren't lovers. They were only a SeeD and his SOLDIER partner, maybe even going as far as really close friends. Lovers… absurd.

"Leon… you're crying."

Another flinch, and his hand shakily reached up to his cheek, feeling a singular trail left behind a tear like a snail leaving a mark of where it had been. He rubbed it roughly, unable to understand where this sudden bout of emotion was coming from. But now tears were starting to fall thicker and faster and Leon couldn't stop it. He quickly stood up, facing away from Cloud. "Don't look at me. I- I don't know why I'm doing this. Heh, pathetic, huh?" He started laughing uneasily, trying to get rid of those offensive drops coming from his eyes.

He didn't hear the blond standing up and walking to him from behind. He barely registered the pair of slim but strong arms that wrapped around his middle and chest and brought him close to the other body tightly. When he felt their frames touch firmly, he stopped what he was doing, hearing the blond's breath in his ear. "Cl-Cloud?"

"I… I don't know what happened between you two, and I don't think you'll ever tell me, but…" He felt his middle being squeezed possessively. "I won't leave you alone. I want to be close to you just like Seifer was."

"What are you…" Leon looked over his shoulder. "You're not replacing him."

"I don't want to replace him," Cloud replied. That usually childishly curious sparkle in his vivid blue eyes was replaced by sincerity, honesty and an emotion that Leon couldn't place. "I can't replace someone like that. So instead, I'll make my own place in your memory."

To this, Leon had no response. The earnest statement made it impossible for Leon to say anything, and the expression on Cloud's face made his mind go blank. He looked away quickly. "You're too much sometimes…"

"You don't like it?"

"No. It's more like… I'm not really used to it."

"Sorry," Cloud whispered, but his hold didn't relent. His forehead fell against the crook of the brunet's neck, blond strands of hair tickling along the sensitive skin of Leon's jaw line.

"You're going to have to let go at some point…"

"Don't want to."

"They said it's going to rain."

"Don't care."

"We'll get wet."

"I don't care."

Leon shook his head slowly, a part of him very almost amused by this turn of events. "You're impossible…"

"Sorry," Cloud whispered again.

"It's meant to be a compliment," Leon replied back. He felt the other's head lift slightly. He turned his own head, and their eyes met. Neither spoke, for it seemed it would be sacrilege if either one of them broke the silence that had settled almost too comfortably between them, alongside the odd yet strangely familiar atmosphere that had embraced them to the point it could smother them.

He didn't even realise what he was doing, but his hand raised up slowly and hesitantly placed itself on top of Cloud's, feeling through his glove that the Fenrir's hand had gotten cold from the combination of the cold sea and the weather. In his mind, he could hear the words that Axel had said that day in the sepulchre: _Go out, live dangerously, stop looking into the past._ And they couldn't have rung more truer to him now than they ever did.

–_You really do think so highly of me…don't you Cloud._

"…We really ought to head back to the hotel," Leon quietly murmured.

"I don't want to," Cloud responded, his eyes not breaking their gaze. That's when he leant in slowly; Leon made no move to back away.

The sky finally gave way to rain, it coming down in dribs and drabs, and then turning into an almost merciless force, soaking and buffeting anything that foolishly dared to stay out in it. As people ran for cover and the wind began pushing along the stray pieces of litter just unsympathetically thrown to the floor for the grounds men to pick up, two figures just stood on the beach, the weather a world away from what they were experiencing. It almost seemed like something out of a film the way the blond was holding onto the brunet possessively, while said brunet was leaning heavily against the other, one hand placed over the hand that was securely wrapped around his chest. Lips connected, but neither were daring to go any further; for one, it was nerves, for the other it was the uncertainty of if he should press on or not.

In the end, nerves got the better of Leon. He pulled away suddenly, taking the Fenrir by surprise. "We need to go back to the hotel," he stated firmly, tossing his hood up more to hide his face than to protect his already sodden hair.

"Ah…"

He started walking, uncaring if the Fenrir followed or not -but deep down knowing that he would. He couldn't help but just ask himself why he allowed that. True was the fact that they were getting much closer now, but it was a little under a month since Leon tried -and to his shame failed- to shake off the blond's heat-induced amorous advances. He wasn't sure he was ready for that kind of relationship with _anyone_, much less with a SOLDIER.

* * *

"_Flight to Destiny Islands at 1850hrs will now be docking at Bay 18a. All passengers please report to Bay 18a waiting area. Thank you._"

The boy sighed, leaning heavily against his taller silver-haired companion. He seemed annoyed.

"What is it?" the silver-haired one asked.

"Do I really have to go in this get-up?" the boy asked, looking at his friend behind dark sunglasses. His usually unmanageable brown hair was forced into a baseball cap.

"It's for your safety."

"But it's annoying," he frowned.

"Just play along," his friend sighed, grabbing the boy by the wrist and taking him along to the check-in. "Don't cause any trouble for us." The silver-haired one ignored the puffed up pout he received from his young charge. "Once we're there, you can relax."

"_Flight to Destiny Island will now be boarding. Passengers please report to check in. Thank you._"

"That's us," the silver-haired young man stated. He pulled his shorter friend closer. "Stick close."

"I'm not a baby anymore Riku," the boy whined. He hadn't noticed the slightly wistful smile on the elder's face, unknowing that he was thinking back to that time when his young charge was smaller.

"I know."

* * *

Absolutely soaked to the bone and still reeling from the fact that he had allowed himself to be kissed by his SOLDIER partner, the only thing Leon wanted more was to shower and then head to bed. He shrugged the body warmer off just as he heard Cloud close the door behind them. There had been an awkward silence between them from the beach to the hotel room.

"Sora should arrive by 2130hrs at the earliest," Leon finally spoke, guessing it was best to just go through the mission details. He took off his leather gloves slowly. "If he doesn't arrive by midnight, I plan to call up and see what the situation is. He'll be in the room across from this one and Riku will be with him. We'll meet them both bright and early and accompany them for the day while also scouting out the area for anything suspicious." He felt his hands shaking as he felt Cloud's presence come closer. "So let's just get it over with."

"Leon, I-" Cloud's hand just brushed Leon's shoulder. The brunet suddenly jerked away.

"I'm going to shower. You best get out of your clothes and let them dry off." Faster than Cloud had expected, Leon disappeared into the spacious bathroom. He leaned against the door heavily, trying to rack his brains for an answer as to why he dropped his defences like that. Thus far, he only managed that it was Axel's fault for telling him to just 'live'. –But that doesn't mean I should just let go of my inhibitions.

He stripped off as soon as he began to shiver, guessing he'd think on it a little better if he was warmed up. Turning on a warm stream of water before stepping in himself, he pondered over the meaning of both his and Cloud's actions, as well as words said by friends and acquaintances.

Zexion had commented on how he couldn't see how much Cloud adored him; Leon denied it but didn't openly say it. His colleagues had commented that the pair were getting very close to each other, but Leon could only think that it was natural for them to get closer. And as he continued to deny what the world was seeing, he couldn't help but begin to see himself what they had meant. He pressed his head against the wet wall.

Was he the only one that had been failing to see the full extent of Cloud's unwavering feelings for him? He slammed the toggle button that turned the shower on and off, deciding it was best for them both that they got rid of the atmosphere that had settled on them as quickly as possible. Any feelings unresolved could endanger the mission. He pulled on one of the complementary bathrobes, ignoring the soft fluffy fabric gently caressing his wet skin, and walked back into the main room.

Cloud was as naked as the day he was born, checking to see how dry his now hanging clothes were and frowning. Leon's eyes widened, covering his eyes so to preserve the blond's modesty. "Cloud, any reason why you can't put something over you?"

The blond turned. "L-Leon…" He sounded surprised…and a bit embarrassed, something which was a bit new to the SeeD. "I'll go use the shower now." Leon took his hand away… and blinked at the sight.

The Fenrir was covering up where the symbol of his masculinity was with his hands, but even the SeeD could tell that said symbol was twitching wildly. And he knew it was because of him just from the shamed expression on the Fenrir's face and how he was quickly trying to escape.

Leon didn't really think; he just put his hand up to Cloud's chest to stop him from scuttling off to the bathroom. "OK, so I guess talking about how you really feel for me is a bit meaningless considering how your body is reacting." The Fenrir just looked away.

"I'm not in heat," he grumbled, as if trying to explain himself.

"I wasn't saying you were," Leon pointed out. "So tell me something. Did these feelings come about after Bhujerba?"

The blond shook his head. "After what happened at the Winter Festival. I… I thought I lost you." Leon noticed that he was squirming uncomfortably. "Maybe even before that, back when I smelt Axel on you." Leon remembered that event; it was probably the single time that the SeeD actually feared for his well being. "But those times that I tried to get closer to you, it wasn't really me that was doing it. It was more like… the beast inside that was doing whatever it could to make sure you didn't belong to anyone else."

Leon tilted his head lightly. "Cloud…"

"I don't want that thing to hurt you. _I_ don't want to hurt you. And I know that you don't really like it either so…" the blond gulped. "So can we just forget it all. Being close to you, even if I can't do the things I want to do with you, is better than being hated by you."

In that instant, Leon knew he had lost. For someone to just go on caring about another at the level Cloud did even when they knew there was little chance of those feelings being reciprocated, it was hard not to admire that kind of strength and bravery it took. Leon didn't think he could do it. "It's not something that can be forgotten." He watched as the blond squirmed lightly. "Because that's your confession."

"Confession?"

"Yeah." Leon nodded his head. "You can't pretend that they never happened or existed. And you can't expect the person you've told to forget about it either. It's not fair on them."

"Then…are you saying that you don't mind?"

Leon paused at that, carefully considering what his answer would be. Something in his mind was urging him to say no, that he didn't mind, that he had some sort of selfish satisfaction in being so idolised over. On the other hand, the other part of him was saying that he wasn't ready for something like this, that he was being too selfish by giving in, that he was betraying something close to him.

If it was selfishness that was his sin, then it had won him over this time. "I don't mind…"

The silence was almost deafening, and for a moment Leon had wanted to take back what he had said. However, Cloud had a different way of ridding the uncertain atmosphere between them.

Uncovering himself slowly, he brought his hands to Leon's shoulders and pulled him close. The SeeD drew in a sharp breath, the move having taken him by surprise. "Um… Cloud… I can feel your mini-me poking me."

"Hnn…"

"Aren't you the least bit embarrassed about this?"

"Should I?"

"…You really are impossible," Leon whispered. But he had to admit, the mood was getting a bit heavier now that they were so close and the situation was ludicrously extraordinary. And he wasn't exactly acting himself either. "So… what's next?"

"I know what I want to do…" Cloud muttered. "But I don't think you'd-"

Leon didn't need to be a genius to know what Cloud was angling for. Right now, he was feeling more than obliging considering that he was beginning to get a raging hard on too. So faster than Cloud could be prepared for, Leon pushed him down onto the bed. The blond's eyes widened, blinking at the sudden aggressiveness. The brunet only smiled brazenly, clambering on top of the other so that he was sat comfortably. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you Cloud. If this sort of arrangement is going to work, we do things at my pace. I'm not letting you have your merry way with me willy-nilly."

"Uh…huh…" The blond was still in too much shock to respond to that, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Good." He shimmied down slightly before very carefully letting himself lie on top of the SOLDIER. He watched the blond flinch lightly since his rather sensitive need was brushing against the other's crotch. He took a deep breath, knowing that what he was doing right now was bold and out of character for his usually prudish -_sober_- self. "Let's deal with this then." With one hand, he very delicately took a hold of the stiff member that was standing proud, watching the reaction to see what his next step should be. He felt the shudder Cloud's body went through under him, but the facial expression looked restrained, as if the other was purposely trying to hold back. He leant in slowly, letting his hand rise up and down the shaft, always watching the blond's face. It was definitely fascinating, seeing all this happening with the lights on and without the metaphorical booze-goggles on. Were these the same expressions that he showed under the cover of darkness?

Cloud certainly looked like he was enjoying the attention; his cheeks were only tinged lightly but how body was beginning to rise and fall, making the other ascend up and down along with him. He squeezed hard, almost amused by how Cloud's eyes almost popped out in shock.

He himself hissed as he felt Cloud's fingernails suddenly dig into the flesh of his lower legs in a desperate bid to hitch the brunet further up. But Leon had to pull away. He was only doing this to give the other some relief; it didn't mean he was ready himself for the plunge. The blond only followed though, forcing the brunet to stay sitting on his lap. Their eyes met, and Leon found himself fearing for his body's well-being.

Cloud looked like he could just about ravage the other into submission with beastly lustful eyes. His mouth unfurled into a toothy grin. "You won't get away this time."

"If you even dare…" Leon growled, frowning at him. He jumped as he felt Cloud's hand stroke all the way along his spine through the bathrobe, feeling it's warmth seep into his neck where it now perched.

"I'm going at your pace, aren't I?" Cloud rumbled, leaning in slowly. Although in his mind he knew he had to move away quickly before this descended any further into dissolution, the brunet found himself unable to fight back. _–If I'm not fighting back… then does this mean that I feel the same way towards hi-_

_Brrriiiiiiing!_ "Ahhh!" Leon suddenly pushed away, looking over to the offending item that dared to screech at a moment like this. Cloud was growling at the hotel phone as if it were some other wolf that dared to encroach upon his territory.

"Don't answer it," he muttered.

"It could be important," Leon stated monotonously, reaching over to pick it up. Well, the mood was killed now. No point in continuing. "Hello?"

"_Leonhart, isn't it?_" The voice wasn't exactly familiar to the SeeD but he stiffened slightly.

"Affirmative."

"_It's Riku Hart. Hope I didn't disturb you._"

"Wait, you and the young master are early." Leon's eyebrow quirked at that, sliding away from Cloud's lap and walking towards the window. Cloud was becoming more and more annoyed, falling back onto the bed with a flump.

"_Peak weather conditions and not many people were flying with us. Plus Sora was exhausted so I thought it was best he got some sleep rather than run around the islands._"

"I see. I'm glad you both got here without issue."

"_Same. Hopefully tomorrow should be rather uneventful by our standards._"

"Hopefully," Leon murmured. "If anything 'eventful' happens, I want you to take Sora and run, understood?"

"_You don't need to tell me that. Just make sure you don't get in my way._" There was a rustling in the background. "_I'll cut this short. We'll meet you in the restaurant at 0800hrs. Sora wants to get on the rides as early as possible._"

"Understood," Leon confirmed. "We'll see you then." They both hung up.

"They're here?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. They're here." He looked over to the blond. "Get showered. I'm going to bed."

"But it's not that la-"

"I'm going to bed," Leon repeated firmly, giving the Fenrir a death glare. He conceded and slunk away into the bathroom. Leon collapsed onto the bed once he was gone. "Saved by the bell," he whispered quietly into the pillow.


	28. Hope

**A/N:** Whoa, it's nearly been a month since I updated this O_O Sorry guys. Really, truly. I'm sorry. (It'll take longer for Arashi no Rakuen; I'm nowhere near the mark)

Life's been getting to me. And because I took on NaNoWriMo (and with disastrous results I might add because it's the begginning of week 3 and I'm not even halfway through the word count), I've just increased the workload I've been doing.

I think I might knock it on the head. *sigh*

Anyway, thanks for your patience and your comments! Please read and enjoy this update, and also review. For they are my millionaire's cheesecake~

* * *

Maybe he was being paranoid, but he couldn't help but feel that they were being looked at. Then again, they made a rather unusual group; a youngster who was acting like a little kid in a candy store, a young man with hair so silvery white that it couldn't have been natural human hair, one with blond hair who seemed so unnaturally alert that the air surrounding him seemed to be uneasy and then himself who was clearly uncomfortable being at a theme park of all places. In his mind, so much could go wrong but he kept thinking back to last night.

What on earth was going through his mind back then? What ever made him think it was okay for a SeeD and a SOLDIER to be on that level of intimacy?

Regardless of what he thought, the atmosphere between the pair was heavily awkward. Neither had really spoken to each other outside confirming that there seemed to be no suspicious activity at all the areas they had visited.

–_Well, at least we've confirmed one thing. This Nobody factory isn't in the park… _

"Hey, Leon," Sora spoke. Currently they were leaning against the railings of a picnic area that overlooked the park's fantasy castle. Apparently it was modelled off what the castle in the story of a beauty from a faraway kingdom that had been captured and imprisoned by the castle's bestial master as a war prize. Cloud and Riku were busy 'inspecting' something they thought was suspicious (in other words, Cloud's sense of smell and his stomach had decided a food stall was worth pillaging).

"Hmm?"

"I've had a lot of fun being here," the young boy smiled. "It's the first time since I was eight that I've been allowed out of the Royal Circle, even if it is with bodyguards."

Everyone knew the story; it had made headline news back in the day. When Sora was eight, he and his mother had gone out for a charity event but only Riku and one or two other bodyguards accompanied them. In an act of criminal terrorism that was plaguing the streets at the time all due thanks to the lack of action the Royal Circle was taking against Sorceress Maleficent, the small group had been ambushed. Sora's mother was critically injured trying to protect the young boy, only to die later on because Riku was the lone survivor of the bodyguard group and was struggling to fend the terrorists off, thus disabling him from taking the pair to safety. Since the incident, President Loire disallowed his young son to leave the Royal Circle. Until now.

"I might never get a chance like this again until this Cold War is over," the youngster murmured. "But then again, this Cold War might never end."

"Wars end eventually," Leon responded. "People get sick of fighting, and they are costly things. Someone has to lose or pull out. The trick is to last longer than the opponent."

"Then why do they even start in the first place?" Sora asked. "Why does violence have to be the answer to anything major?"

Leon stayed quiet. It wasn't exactly something he could answer confidently as reasons for fighting varied so much from person to person. When he felt Sora's eyes urging him for an answer, all he could say was, "I don't know." _–Talking about war with a kid wasn't what I signed up for…_

"Hmm." The younger brunet looked out to the fantasy castle, watching as hundreds upon thousands of people milled in, out and around it like a colony of ants to different parts of the theme park. "You have family?" he asked, as if detecting that the subject they had been on was one the SeeD wasn't entirely comfortable with.

"Yeah. A cousin."

"Just them?"

"She's all I've got left of family," Leon responded, but knowing it wasn't true. He was standing right next to family. "My mother died when I was very young and my father was never around. My cousin's family was killed in an Archadian attack on Winhill."

"Winhill… that's an island near Dollet, isn't it?"

"Yeah. That's where the family is from originally. My mother left it to go to Esthar and start a new life there." Leon sighed. "Either she knew the assault was going to happen, or she was extremely lucky. My cousin was lucky enough to escape."

"Is that what made you join SeeD then?"

"It was a number of things, but protecting my cousin was one of them." Leon then shrugged. "Besides, I was an orphan who had a Church-based education. The only use I'd have after that was either in the Church or in the services. I chose the military one as soon as I could."

"…You know, it's funny."

Leon looked over to the young brunet, eyebrow raised in question. "What is?"

"We're so different, and yet we aren't all that different at all." Sora turned around, a smile plastered all over his face. "We've lost our moms, but our paths were different. We only have a family member left now, but only one of us is an orphan. And then there's the fact we've got SOLDIERs looking out for us, only for different reasons." He looked up at the sky. "If only people would stop seeing the differences and started seeing the similarities. Even if there's not that much that connects us, we all share one sky. We all have the same destiny, even if our ways to reach it differs so greatly."

To this, Leon blinked and answered slowly, "That's… deep…"

"I know," Sora grinned, looking back to him. "Riku told me that when I was a kid. Makes me sound cool, huh?"

His face met his palm. How could a kid like this be so deeply profound one minute and then be a total goofball the next?

"But you know, you should trust Cloud more." The SeeD looked up from his hand, giving the smaller brunet a quizzical look. "You guys haven't really said a word to each other. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"…Of sorts," Leon muttered. "It isn't your concern though."

"But isn't it better if you made up soon?" Sora asked. "I mean, you'll work together better if there's more trust, right?"

For a moment, they just looked at each other, the silence between them seemingly immovable. It was then that the corner of Leon's lips twitched slightly. "Affirmative." Sora grinned back widely, but his attention was swiftly taken by the arrival of the two SOLDIERs. He pushed himself off the railing and ran up to the Crusader model with the enthusiasm of a puppy, while the Crusader just affectionately patted his young charge's head and nodded to every word that was said.

Leon looked over to Cloud, who appeared to be looking at the pair with a sense of longing. The SeeD knew that it was because the Fenrir wanted that same kind of closeness. He just wasn't sure if he could give that kind of unguarded trust so readily like Sora had given it to Riku. He walked over, patting the Fenrir on the shoulder. The blond looked at him questioningly. "Any signs of suspicious activity?" Leon whispered.

The Fenrir shook his head. "Negative. I don't think we'll find anything suspicious as tourists." He looked over as the SeeD sighed in quiet frustration. "We're never going to find it, are we…?"

"At this rate, we're looking at a worse case scenario."

"Hmm…" A thoughtful pause. "Maybe we should try the casino area late at ni-" Cloud stopped suddenly as something slammed straight into his back. However, because the Fenrir was so much more sturdier than he appeared to be, what ran into him fell back heavily onto the floor. The blond turned, an eyebrow arched in peculiarity.

Sprawled out on the floor was a young boy with silvery fly-away hair that was fashionable amongst the younger generation. He didn't look any older than fourteen, maybe fifteen if one were to make him older. Wide jade eyes looked at the pair in flustered shock; it was apparent he had been running, but the panic-stricken expression suggested it was not out of fun and amusement. His clothing -yellow jacket with orange poncho-like shoulder panels, white shirt that was most likely short sleeved since his arms were bare, cargo green three-quarter shorts, Velcro trainers and black gloves with white palms- denoted that he was at least from the higher end of the middle class, maybe even bordering upon the lucky few allowed to live so close to the aristocracy's beloved Royal Circle. Just as Leon was about to inquire if the boy was hurt, Sora came bounding over, apologising profusely for them all.

The boy looked like he was in no state to accept apologies, so Leon took over from the younger brunet. "Is something wrong? You look upset."

"Have you seen a woman who has the same hair and eye colour as me? She's wearing a knitted jumper and a big pendant," the boy hurriedly described.

"Sorry kid," Leon shook his head. "I haven't seen anyone like that." He saw the boy deflate. "Have you asked security?"

"I did but they said that no one who fits that description came to them for help!" Now the boy was going into a full-out panic attack. "She could be anywhere! What if she's gotten into trouble or-!"

"Calm down," Leon stated firmly, the tone he'd usually use for hysterical female cadets in a tizzy over something petty coming over strongly in his voice. The boy immediately went mute. "I'm assuming that this woman you're looking for is your mother." A nod for confirmation. "Then think back. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Back in Adventure Land, near the Skull Rock and Pirate Ship. I wanted to go climbing up the tree house but she's scared of heights so she said she'd wait for me there." The boy still sounded breathless, but at least he was talking slowly rather than working himself up into senseless babble.

"And you've spoken to security guards since." Another nod. "Then why didn't you stay with them?"

"Because I thought that maybe she was still waiting, but when I got there she wasn't so-" Leon raised a hand, signalling that the boy had said his piece for now.

"Riku, think you could stick with Sora for now?" he asked the Crusader model.

"Don't worry about us," the silver-haired SOLDIER replied. "We'll meet you at the Main Street in an hour and a half."

"The bandstand?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"See you then." Leon turned back to the boy. "Let's see if we can find your mom."

"You're…going to help me?" The boy looked tense; totally understandable. After all, they were just perfect strangers. Leon could've been one of those 'child-snatchers' for all the boy knew.

When Riku and Sora were out of earshot and out of sight, Leon leaned in slowly. "Don't tell anyone but…" He took out his ID pager, flicking on his identification data so that the boy could read. "I have my ways of getting around." The boy's jade eyes widened considerably.

"You're in SeeD?"

"Shhhh," Leon pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't say it out loud. I'm not really supposed to let a civilian know that when I'm on duty."

"Then why tell me?" the boy whispered back.

"Let's just say that I don't like seeing a kid distressed," Leon answered. It was true; he didn't know how to handle a crying kid. He always said that he'd never make a good father because of his lack of knowledge on how to handle children and their incredible mood swings. He noticed the boy's eyes were darting over to Cloud who was keeping a reasonable distance between them. "Oh, and this guy's my partner. You can trust him."

"…Alright," the boy murmured, still wary but not about to deny any help he could get.

"Good. I'm Leon. What's your name?"

"Hope. Hope Estheim."

* * *

Now he was getting suspicious. Back when they first met, Roxas never really acted like the big cat his model drew traits from. He was more or less just a very mature boy who had a penchant for rolling his eyes and muttering some sarky comment under his breath whenever the redhead did something stupid. But now, the little blond had suddenly become more feline in the past few days. He who used to not even bat an eyelid at the mention of food would perk a little if the topic was brought up in a conversation. He who was usually so open had become a little more secretive, sometimes going out for long periods of time without telling anyone about it. The kicker to all this was the fact that Roxas seemed to be having some form of PMS. One minute he was all over Axel, the next he was giving the redhead the cold shoulder.

For the life of him, Axel had not a clue what was going on with the little Maduin, but he had a hunch that it all started when Roxas started having extra 'tune-ups'. It was why he was currently nursing a stinking headache after having to listen to some scientific mumbo-jumbo from one of Hojo's assistants over the phone. Dr. Farron he thought she was called. Whatever the hell she was talking about, all this 'DNA modification' and 'doing this for the good of Radiant Garden' was making the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end.

Nothing good could come out of this. And Roxas was keeping schmut about it by order of that crazy coot.

He heard the low hum of Kairi's hoverchair skim across the floor towards him. The young girl looked at him with a concerned look. "Its Roxas… isn't it?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You've both been arguing a lot more lately, and it's always the same thing." She then pursed her lips, her vivid blue eyes carefully considering her choice of words. "Do you not want Roxas as your partner?"

Axel sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his forehead. "That's not it." He then smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately. "I'm just worrying about him and he seems to think I've gone all parental on him."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"The parental image is what worries me the most," Axel jokingly replied, knowing full well that Roxas' physical age was stuck at a time most kids were still living with their parents and going to school. He on the other hand looked old enough to be the Maduin model's guardian at the very least. "But other than that, I wouldn't say it's a bad thing to have that kind of concern on that level."

"…Axel, has this got something to do with what happened in January?"

"No," Axel said, making sure there was enough emphasis on his answer. "It's a problem between me and Roxas. You aren't involved or the cause of it." He stood up slowly. "I need a smoke."

* * *

In all his life, Leon had never thought he'd be taking part in a mystery case. Despite all the efforts the security team (with a little coaxing on his part and flash on his identification to validate his authority over them) had made to locate the missing woman, Nora Estheim -mother of one Hope Estheim- was still missing. It was almost as if she disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving no trace of her existence except for images of minutes before she and her son separated from each other. Eventually, it came to the conclusion that they would have to get the proper authorities -the police- involved. A missing person was more of their forte.

"And what about the kid?" Leon asked, having left Hope with Cloud in the reception area. He could only imagine just awkwardly wary both of them were of each other; the kid was incredibly perceptive on the matter of Cloud's inhumanness.

"Well we can't keep him here. The obvious thing to do is to either send him back home or call the next of kin to come collect him," the security guard, a rather portly man in his mid-fifties that sported the single most impressive moustache Leon had ever seen in his life, replied. "I doubt a SeeD off-duty like you is going to concern yourself with him."

It wasn't intentional, Leon knew that, but something in his psyche snapped at that sentence. "He's a part of my country's citizenship, thus under my protection," he said frostily. "I'm not dropping this until I'm happy he's safe." He didn't know what made him snap; maybe it was the fact that Hope suddenly lost his parent that Leon felt a sort of kinship with the young boy, even if the circumstances as to how they lost their mothers were different. Maybe Leon felt like that he had been let down by people who just decided he was better off never really knowing the truth about his mother and just left him in an orphanage with no effort made to find remains of his family, and he didn't want Hope to feel that bitter disappointment. Whatever it was, Leon knew that if he didn't act upon it, it was only going to worsen.

Besides, it was something to take his mind off of his current ambiguous relationship with Cloud.

"Well, if you're sure." The guard handed back Leon's ID pager; clearly the guard was satisfied that the brunet was whom he said he was. "We'll have the police look into it. For now it's best for that kid to go rest somewhere safe. I'll let you know of any developments."

"Fine," Leon nodded, turning on his heel. "You know how to reach me." He left the small security camera pod, closing the door behind shut before walking back to the reception area.

Hope and Cloud were still keeping a reasonable distance from each other, the boy hugging his knees while the SOLDIER seemed to be struggling to make the atmosphere feel less awkward. Leon sighed heavily, keeping his hands in his pockets. Hope immediately perked up when he realised it was him.

"So? Was there anything?" Leon shook his head slowly, watching the silvery blond boy deflate.

"Sorry kid, they're doing everything they can to help, but no sign of her." He leant over slightly. "It's getting late. Can you get back to where you're staying?"

Hope shook his head. "Mom had everything, even the hotel keys."

"Then I guess there's no other choice," Leon reasoned. "Looks like Sora's gonna have a new friend for a while."

"Sora…? He's that guy that was with you?"

"Brunet, overly too happy, way too naïve for his own good and a spoilt brat most times but hasn't got a bone of malice in him? Yeah, that's him."

"I guess he's important then if you're here with him."

"…You could say that." He stood up straight. "Let's get going." Cloud moved to stand up as well, soon followed by Hope. "They're probably waiting for us right now."

* * *

Deep in the heart of the casino area, in Casino Atlantica, the manager of this social and gambling establishment was taking a call. Holding the silvery ear pierce in her fat hands, each pointy nail coloured bright blood red, a pair of thick, full painted lips held in a smirk.

"I can assure you, darling, that I've been holding onto my part of the bargain without a hitch. All you have to do is make sure a fat wad of cash is in my bank account for it."

"_Then care to explain all these sudden 'disappearances' at the island since you arrived there?_"

"Oh its just a little fun. You know how much I like to toy with people's wishes."

"_So you take them to get them to wish for something?_"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I take people to get _others_ to come get them back."

"…_And you see that as fun, manipulating people?_"

"Absolutely. You should try it when you get a chance away from that old hag."

A subtle chuckle. "_That 'old hag' is the one that's paying you to keep them safe and sound while they're completing their gestation. It's best that you keep your insults to yourself._"

"Hmph. You're wasted on her. You should work for me instead."

"_I'm not after money, fame or power. That's just a pipedream._" Another chuckle, but this sounded bitter, sardonic but on the other hand you could just hear the arrogance coming out of his voice. "_You couldn't give me what I __**really**__ want even if you tried._"

"We'll see," the woman smirked, letting her fat frame lean heavily into her already quaking plush chair. "Tell me what it is you want and I'll see if I can get it for you by my methods."

"_Since you're so eager to lose_," the man replied. "_See if you can get me one Squall Leonhart. Knowing him he should be pretty highly ranked in SeeD by now._"

"Hmm…" The woman, with a turn of a chubby finger, turned the holographic screen of her computer on, using her finger to flick through security files almost aimlessly. "Have to say the name rings a bell. Think I heard of it earlier on in the afternoon." She smirked as she heard the man on the other end of the line nearly choke on whatever he had been drinking.

"_Repeat that again._"

"I said 'I heard of that name earlier on in the afternoon'."

"_There's a SeeD running around on the island?_"

"And it's the SeeD you want too. What a small world this is, hmm?" She was way too smug for her own good, but she couldn't help but feel the satisfaction. "So… think I can't lure him here?"

"…_Ursula, you damn well better not hurt him. That's my pleasure alone._"

"Oh my darling, I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you."

* * *

There hadn't been much information concerning Hope's mother in the hours that followed after that small stint in the park's security office, but Leon was trying to play optimist to counter the pessimist that the boy clearly was. It wasn't really a natural thing to him, as he kept stumbling over his words ("Leon, you're crap at comforting kids," Riku had rather stoically observed, earning a small laugh from Sora and Hope, a look of indignation from him and Cloud… well Cloud just kept a straight face, not betraying anything he might have been thinking). Even so though, it seemed a little nostalgic all them just hanging out in the same room. The camaraderie harked back to his days as a cadet, back when all of them -Axel, Seifer, Zexion, Demyx, Aerith, Tifa, Zell, Selphie and even Quistis despite the fact she was a qualified SeeD 3rd class when they all met- would just spend time with each other wherever they felt like. The cafeteria was their usual spot on account of Zell's insatiable appetite for hot dogs and flavoured breads, but the training centre and the plaza came tied in a close second.

Even so, he was glad Sora was here. The younger brunet seemed to know just how to cheer anyone up. That left him time to call up and see if there were ay new developments. So far, nothing.

Until his phone rang. He checked the caller ID. Just the person he hoped for. "Got anything for me Zexion." He walked back to his and Cloud's room, but absent-mindedly didn't lock it like he really had ought to.

"_Let's just say you owe me big time for the amount of hacking I had to do to get anywhere with this little side venture of yours._"

"You can name your price when I get back. So spill."

"_Your woman's disappearing act should get an award for best damn magic trick I've ever seen._"

"Oh thanks…"

"_But whoever did it wasn't clever enough,_" Zexion almost chirped, something that was a bit disturbing for Leon. For Zexion would never act all bubbly over something, even if it was a big achievement. Smirk, yes, but never cheery. "_And that security guard you spoke to needs to get his eyes checked. He's missing five minutes of video from that whole day, between 1455hrs and 1500hrs._"

"So she disappeared then."

"_Mmhm. And lucky old you, I managed to locate something of interest._"

"Do tell."

"_As soon as the video returns to normal, you can see the face of a guy walking away from the camera at the spot the woman was last seen. Half an hour later, you see him with another man and what looks like a big black carry all slung over his shoulder retreating into the back areas of the casino area. This back area belongs to the Casino Atlantica, the biggest of the lot._"

"And knowing you, you've done a bit of digging, right?"

"_You know me so well,_" Zexion replied, sounding pleased with himself. "_Turns out it has a little surplus of money coming in that doesn't come from all the usual methods like gambling and so on and so forth. Can't trace where it's coming from but I've got a gut feeling that it isn't legal._" A sound of rustling paper. Notes that Zexion must have taken. "_And this is just a hunch so don't go making arrests on that basis, but apparently there's been a lot of disappearances through out the islands such as this and they all started happening as soon as the new management of Casino Atlantica arrived._"

"So you suspect they might have something to do with it?"

"_Considering this Ms. Ursula Pacific has a bit of a record for extortion and other fraudulent activities under her belt, it's hard not to be just the tiniest bit suspicious._"

"Wait a minute… Ursula Pacific? Wasn't she that woman you practically caught red-handed doing fraud but she somehow managed to escape the court?" He heard the tense suck of air.

"_Yeah, her._" It was a touchy subject for Zexion. Back when the SeeD Hacker was working his way up the SeeD Agent path, and managed to get himself up to SeeD 1st class, his skills were usually called upon for fraud cases. Ursula Pacific was one of the criminals he caught after a long and hard struggle, but she got away with it. Zexion had never been able to let it go. "_Trust me Leon, she's bad news. I'm not being biased here._"

"No one said you were," Leon reassured him. "The fact that you've possibly located Ms. Estheim at her establishment is already making me suspicious."

"_If she's the one behind it, make sure she gets what she deserves_," Zexion stated stoically. "_I'll work on finding that factory of yours. Don't forget your initial objective._"

"Soon as this is resolved, I'll be back on track. Thanks for the help Zexion."

"_Anytime._" Zexion hung up on him, and Leon took the phone away, rubbing the bridge of his nose thoughtfully. _–Well, this is turning out to be quite the diversion, isn't it?_ He and Cloud would have to look into this tonight.

He didn't know that Hope had been listening in, his eyes looking through the crack between the frame and the door.

* * *

In the wee hours of the night, betwixt dusk and midnight, a pair with a huge bag being held between them was walking towards the back alleys of the casino area of the island. Making it their mission to walk in blind spots so that the security cameras wouldn't spot them, they merged with crowds and walked behind large objects placed around for both function and decoration.

Even so, both were feeling a little tense as this was most time they had spent alone together since the night before.

"Are you sure about this?" the blond asked, seemingly unnaturally hesitant.

"It's worth checking out," the brunet replied as they finally reached the back areas of Casino Atlantica. "A crook's establishment is as good a place to start for our original objective. And if we find Ms. Estheim here, that's a bonus." They put the bag down… and heard a small sound. Both of their hands immediately went into the hiding places of their secondary weapons, looking around for something… or someone. But nothing came out. Cloud made to move, but Leon used a hand to dismiss the SOLDIER's movement, signalling to the bag. The blond looked at his SeeD partner with confusion. "Get your sword out," Leon hissed.

The blond nodded, slowly bending down and using one hand to unzip the bag while his other hand was wrapped tightly around the handle of his short sword. The hand dipped in to grab the largest sword… only to pull at a clump of manmade fabric, followed by a surprised sound. The pair turned their eyes to the bag immediately.

"Hope?-!" Leon exclaimed, surprised to see the boy in there. He bent down, not making an attempt to hide his annoyance. "What are you doing here?" The boy didn't respond immediately, but he did yelp lightly when Cloud just pulled him out and onto his feet. It looked like Hope had had a lucky escape from his bumpy trip with their weapons, but just how the boy had managed to not cut himself was the really mystery. He'd ask about it later. "What are you doing here?" he asked again, more firmly and a little more calmly this time.

"…You weren't going to tell me about my mom being here, were you?"

"You overheard me on the phone?" Leon blinked, but mentally cursing his carelessness. There just didn't seem to be anyway to get Hope home without causing some sort of suspicion without aborting their operation. He should have checked the kid was asleep before going off.

"It wasn't hard," Hope responded. "And this is my mom we're talking about. I want to get her out of here… if she is here."

"Hope, you're a civilian. This could get dangerous. You could put everyone in jeopardy."

If there was any boldness in the boy left, it seemed to have left him by now as he meekly replied, "I can help…"

"What makes you think you can-" They were interrupted when a cellar door to the side of the back stage entrance whipped open with a huge metallic clang. Cloud stood in front of them, growling in an angry feral rumble. Leon bent down quickly and grabbed his gunblade, not about to let himself get caught unawares. "Cloud, can you sense anything?"

"No discernable scent," Cloud responded. "Nothing approaching, nothing waiting." He looked over his shoulder. "Too suspicious."

"That goes without saying." He carefully walked around Cloud to take a look down the passage. "Hope, go back to the hotel."

"I'm not leaving."

"This is not up for debate!"

"You're right about that!" Hope yelled back, suddenly running past them and into the passage.

"H-Hey!" Leon ran after him, Cloud grabbing his own greatsword and chasing after the pair. "Hope, get back here!"

As soon as Cloud well into the passage, the door slammed closed behind them, causing all three of them to stop in their paces. Leon grabbed Hope by this point, but both jumped at the sound. "Shit…"

"_Now now Captain, no need for the language_," a drawling womanly voice purred electronically. The three looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "_I've been expecting you Captain, but I can't say I care much for your two companions._"

"Identify yourself!" Leon ordered. The sound of another door opening loudly filled his ears.

"_Little boy_," the voice whispered, "_You're looking for your mother, right?_"

Hope flinched, eyes widening in the anger he felt. "What have you done to my mom?-!"

"_Come through the door and I'll tell you more_." The kid didn't need to be told twice; he wretched himself free from Leon's grip.

"Hope!" Leon yelled, running after him.

"_Wolfie-kins better follow them. Just who knows what __**could**__ happen?_" That was enough to trigger the SOLDIER, but the blond didn't need much encouragement to chase after his partner.

The fact this woman was insinuating that this was a trap just waiting to be sprung made the Fenrir model more wary than ever.


	29. The Ghost

**A/N:** Late. Late. LATE. *angry face*

Sorry this was so late in coming! Life's been a drag queen with a vendetta at the moment and this chapter just refused to get written until recently (action scenes... they'll be the death of me, I swear). I hope everyone has had a really good Christmas/Winter Solstice/Holiday thus far and I wish you all a Happy New Year in two days, one hour and 39 minutes.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and love. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one (and for those who are reading Arashi as well, I should update it in the new year so watch this space). Review please, for reviews are my yule logs! :) :)

* * *

By the time Leon had managed to catch up with Hope, with Cloud easily matching his pace, yet another heavy door slammed behind them. This elicited a stream of curse words that was practically unheard of coming from the SeeD Captain. His grip on Hope's arm tightened considerably, almost delighting in the pained yelp that came from the younger boy as he wrenched his arm up in the air.

"You ever run off like that again while we're here and you can forget about getting out of this alive," Leon threatened, his eyes blazing with anger. "I've just about enough of all this-" He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head slowly. Cloud was giving him a passive look, shaking his head.

"You need to calm down. Remember what we're here for."

For a moment, all Leon could do was just stand there, as if it only dawning on him just how he was behaving. He quickly let go of Hope, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. The boy looked at the SeeD sheepishly. "Just…" Leon started, "Just don't go running off into danger again… There's only so much I can take of this kind of situation…"

"_And it's only going to get worse for you three_," that voice chuckled, causing them to jump into attention. "_So amusing how it takes the impatience of childhood to get you all to move forward quickly. Now… I can really have my fun._"

It may have seemed like Leon was manhandling Hope quite a lot, but -for the boy's safety- Leon pushed him to the back so that he was right in the middle of him and Cloud. "The kid's got nothing to do with this. Let him go."

"_Are you sure about that? After all, his mother is involved._" He heard Hope tense. "_Maybe he never told you, but the Estheim family are quite prominent in your country's government. The boy alone is worth a sizeable ransom._"

_-What's that supposed to mean?_ Leon wondered.

"_If you don't have anything else to add, then I'd like to play a little game with you… and two other little friends of ours._"

"Friends…?" Leon questioned.

"_Oh yes. Friends. My little poopsies I'm sure you'll get to know and love as much as I do._"

"…Poopsies?" Cloud blinked, part of him rather disgusted by how patronizing that word sounded to him. Somewhere deep inside the Fenrir, he was inwardly glad that Leon seemed to have problems with showing closeness rather than being too affectionate. His nose suddenly picked up a scent… slimy, fishy sort of smell, but the notes of the sea were mixed in strongly. Not entirely pleasant.

"_Now usually, I'd let all three of you play with my little poopsies, but seeing as an old friend of yours wants to see you Captain Leonhart… I guess you'll have to play with them later._"

"Wh-What?" Leon was about to ask into this further, but he suddenly felt the floor move quickly, forcing all three of them to fall on their backs. Another door that had been secreted away flew open.

"Leon!" The brunet's head swivelled watching in horror as the other two began sliding down to another door, realising that no matter how hard they struggled they were never going to be reunited.

"Cloud! Protect Hope at all costs!" Leon ordered, feeling himself slide down the slippery slope. "Don't worry about me!" He was glad he managed to get that order across; he had just passed through the door and it had shut behind him, leaving him to slide about in the sheer cold darkness that seemed to go on forever.

On the other side, Cloud knew that all he could do was to obey his orders. He grabbed onto Hope, pulling the boy to his chest protectively as they slid down to the door that had been awaiting them. He heard it slam close with a metallic clunk but rather than continue to slide about blindly like he thought he would, Cloud realised quickly that it was a sheer drop that was waiting for them. He tightened his hold, readying himself to twist in the air so that he would bear all the weight of the fall rather than the fragile body that he was protecting with his life.

Down, down, down they fell, the air whistling in their ears until they landed with a sickening crash into cold waters. Cloud felt like his body had almost been snapped in two, but he was thankful that his body was modified to endure this kind of punishment.

Mindful of the unconscious boy he had been tasked with protecting, he swam over to a nearby ledge after moments of feeling around, throwing the boy over onto dry land before struggling to pull himself up. He tried to catch a whiff of what he had smelt earlier… but the dampness of this place made it impossible to discern between smells. Infuriating as it was, Cloud knew that he was going to have to improvise.

It was just one more small mercy that his greatsword didn't seem to have suffered too much damage, though all the different compartments were waterlogged. Methodically, he took his greatsword apart to fix it, ears and eyes ever wary for anything approaching them in this damp place. If something struck now, he'd have a long fight ahead of him.

* * *

He landed with a clunk on a metallic floor, wincing a bit at how sore his landing had been. He forced himself to sit up, letting his storm-coloured eyes survey the scene. Dimly lit, metallic walls wherever he looked, one solitary prisoner's crib. A prison cell? He stood up slowly. A door that had been concealed as a wall panel opened and someone walked in. Someone that Leon did not expect at all.

"Wh-What…?"

"Long time no see, eh Squall?"

_-This has to be a dream…_ Standing before him, in a coat that seemed so similar to the long white one that he had worn in the old days, only this time this trench coat had no sleeves to speak of and it was completely tattered. He was clothed in total black, with only one white cross on his vest serving as some sort of break within the colour scheme. But it was the same slicked back blond hair, those same green eyes that were looking at him with a cold smirk and that scar that Leon had left in retaliation to being scarred himself. It really was _him_. "Seifer…"

"In the flesh," the Crusader model smirked, suddenly picking the SeeD up by the throat and slamming him against the wall. Leon winced in pain. "Surprised to see me, eh?"

"I thought… I thought you died…" And he truly was happy that Seifer hadn't died like he had thought, but why was the blond treating him like this? Wasn't he the one who sacrificed himself in order to protect the SeeD?

"Let's just say the enemy was a lot more gracious than expected." His leather gloved hand squeezed around the fleshy parts of Leon's throat, making the brunet gag for breath. "Can't say the same for you. After all, you pretty much left me for dead." His hands grabbed a hold of Seifer's arm, trying to pull it away but the Crusader was far stronger than he was. "Noticed that you replaced me as well. That wasn't very nice _sweetheart_."

"Let me go…" Leon managed to get out. He gasped as he felt the Crusader's hold tighten.

"So tell me, was it all planned? Did you become so sick of me that you tried to find the quickest way to get rid of me? Couldn't bear to tell the truth? Hmm?"

"It wasn't like that!" Leon struggled, feeling his feet just barely scraping the floor. He spluttered as he felt his windpipes crush under the Crusader's thumb and fingers. "I wanted to… go back…!" Seifer's face leaned in slowly.

"Then why didn't you?" By now Leon couldn't respond back at all, his vocal chords compressed to the point speaking was impossible. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He then smirked cruelly at his former partner. "Or should I say _dog_ got your tongue?" Without even a thought, Leon swung his legs up and kicked Seifer in the chest, using both feet to push the Crusader away from him. By doing that though, when he was released from the chokehold he ended up falling to the floor, gasping for air. Instinct was making him act as soon as his eyes caught sight of the open door, forcing himself to run. However, Seifer grabbed him by the ankle. He landed on his chest heavily, winded by the move. "Oh no you don't, lover."

_-Lover?-!_ Leon struggled, but Seifer pressed his whole weight on the SeeD, chest to back. His hands pinned the brunet's wrists to the floor, his breath fanning into his ear. So familiar… all too much familiar that it scared Leon that he couldn't remember where this strong sense of familiarity had come from.

"We have a lot of catching up to do Leon… and I intend for us to catch up _quickly_."

Probably for the first time in Leon's life, he was terrified. And for the first time ever, Leon actually wanted Cloud to be here going into a berserk rage. _–Cloud…where are you?_

* * *

Cloud's eyes snapped open as he heard a disturbance in the water, hand reaching over to the groaning mass of flesh behind him and pulling him close. Hope could only look at the Fenrir in question, too weak to try and pull himself up. "Can't stay. Too dangerous." He held the boy securely around the waist after placing his greatsword on his back, eyes waiting for something to move in the water, hand curled around one of the shortsword components' handle.

"What are you doing…?" Hope whispered. The blond seemed to be waiting for something, his fingers very slightly twitching. The surface was disturbed for a second.

"Now!" Cloud suddenly launched himself, watching as the grotesque, slimy head of a gigantic eel creature lunged towards him. His shortsword went straight into its head, his ears blocking out the screams from both creature and kid as his feet landed firmly on the back of it, struggling to stay on top thanks to the slipperiness of the eel's skin. Hope clung onto him tightly.

Cloud knew that this was only the start of their troubles. There was one more to deal with. "Hope, hold your breath!" With an almighty crash, the eel screeched as it sunk into the water, trashing to rid itself of its unwanted passengers but Cloud only pushed the sword deeper into its skull. When he finally felt it still, he pulled out and swam back to the surface. The young boy next to him sputtered and gasped for the air.

"What was that?-!" he yelped.

"Poopsie Number One," Cloud answered calmly. The agonized screech and yell down the loudspeaker wasn't so much.

"_How dare you?-! My poor Jetsam…! Flotsam! Get them!_"

"Time to go," Cloud muttered, swimming as quickly as possible with a heavy sword in hand and Hope in the other. He did not want to get on the wrong side of 'Poopsie Number Two'.

"We're gonna die," Hope whimpered.

"Shut up," Cloud barked angrily, eyes glowing in contempt. "Or else I'll make you."

Satisfactorily intimidated, Hope stayed silent for the duration of Cloud's struggle.

* * *

His blood was trickling down his face, gunblade and handgun kicked away from his reach so that he had no means of protecting himself. He was exhausted from struggling and fighting, his body feeling so heavy that just lifting a finger felt like a labour. Seifer had bent down on one knee, his gloved hand grabbed Leon by his chocolate locks and lifted the SeeD up so that his chest was off the ground. Leon cringed in pain. Seifer only chuckled. "Glad to see you're still a scrapper. I would've thought those promotions made you soft if you weren't." Leon was too tired to fight, but he still tried to escape. Ultimately though, Seifer was the stronger one. "Shame you don't seem to remember anything."

"What…are you…talking…about…?" Leon heaved. He didn't understand what Seifer was trying to get him to remember. It was then Seifer got him to his knees, one hand locked around his throat while the other wrapped his arm around Leon's middle. The move, although it was meant to threaten him, also had the tone of sensuality, which made the brunet realise that despite his discomfort there was something so familiar about it. And to his horror, his body seemed to remember what his mind could not as it blushed and tingled in response. Seifer only smirked; he knew what was happening.

"So you do remember after all." His hand around Leon's waist slid down to what the brunet would consider dangerous grounds. "So tell me Leon, what was my memorial service like? Were you crying your eyes out or were you acting too cool? Maybe you didn't even turn up to it." Leon didn't respond. "Couldn't bear it, could you? Just the thought of me having my hands all over you must've made you physically sick."

"Stop it," Leon pleaded weakly.

"So long did you have to put up with me? Sex not good enough anymore? You made it clear that you thought my personality was lousy."

_-Sex?-!_ "What are you talking about?-!" _–Stop it… Stop it…!_

"Don't play dumb with me," Seifer growled, forcibly pressing their lips together. In that moment, the floodgates that held back the onslaught of repressed memories collapsed. It only proved that Seifer wasn't lying; they were so much more than just a SeeD and a SOLDIER partnership. The meaning of their relationship had been so much deeper with every touch, every kiss, every small private moment…

Every night spent together in that apartment that he had bought for them, away from the glare of the judgemental who believed loving a SOLDIER was taboo, had meant something so much more than he had remembered. But how could he have forgotten? Why did he forget? _–Why…__**Why**__…__**WHY?**_ Lips detached from his.

"You remember now… don't you?" He felt himself being turned, their eyes meeting. He wondered if he appeared scared, because he certainly felt it. More importantly, he wondered what was going through Seifer's mind. He kept his silence, looking away. He couldn't face the other. And that only served to infuriate the Crusader further. He felt a closed fist strike his cheek, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Little bitch…" Seifer grumbled, standing on the SeeD's neck and trying to crush it. Leon gasped for air. "I know that _she_ wants you alive, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to torture you for what you did to me."

Leon, although still in shock at the flood that had overcome him, some small part of him was acting upon instinct. He saw that the handgun was within reach. His hand reached out.

* * *

Exhaustion had finally claimed the Fenrir once he hauled them up to what looked like a way out via a large ventilation shaft. Thus far, they had been lucky that they seemed to have had outwitted the other monstrous eel that was lurking in the depths of this dank, watery dungeon they found themselves in. Thankfully, for him at least, Hope had twigged onto the fact that whining was going to worsen Cloud's mood so he kept quiet. That didn't stop him from silently fretting over the whole situation, which in turn made the lupine-like SOLDIER even more irritable. Worse still, there seemed to be no clue about Leon's whereabouts. He couldn't even get a scent of the SeeD's gunblade, which suggested that Leon hadn't used it yet for some reason (because to Cloud, he equated gunpowder to Leon). That only made him worry even more.

"Um, I know you don't want me to ask but… what are we going to do now?"

"We wait."

"Wait? Why? Leon could be in danger! My mom too!" He shut up when Cloud gave him a feral glare.

"Rushing into danger isn't going to save either of them," Cloud evenly replied. "If we go in and get eaten by that… monster in there, who's gonna help them then?" He flinched when he heard the water's surface being disturbed. Hope stiffened. "Speaking of which… looks like it's found us." He stood up slowly, gripping his weapon tightly. "Stay put. I'll take care of this."

"…just… be careful," Hope murmured. Cloud nodded, satisfied that the boy was going to stay put. Turning his back and without any hesitation, Cloud dived into the murky waters.

Hope stayed where he was as promised, looking over the edge in vain hope that maybe he could catch sight of the SOLDIER. He nearly shrieked in surprise when, far away, the sound of gunshots echoed faintly in the room.

* * *

The lips of the gun were smoking, a faint scent of gunpowder perfuming the area around him. Leon's hands were shaking around the handle and trigger, eyes looking straight at the man he had shot. Seifer had backed off considerably, nursing his injured arm and howling like an enraged animal.

No, this was no longer Seifer. This was the enemy. The Seifer he knew died a long time ago. –_Keep telling yourself that… He's the enemy. He wants to kill you. He won't stop until either you die or he is killed. You need to stay alive. Too many people need you to stay alive._ He forced himself to his feet, his legs were quaking under the strain. He didn't care. His eyes never broke contact with Seifer's. "You forced me to do this…"

"Oh ho, so there is a spine after all," Seifer sneered. Leon let off two warning shots that skimmed past Seifer's ear. The Crusader only wolfishly smirked at that.

"Don't make me kill you Seifer," Leon calmly ordered, hoping that there was still some small glimmer of the man he once trusted his life with. "Come quietly and you can explain everything to the Commander. He was our squadron leader back then. Remember? He'll listen to you."

"I don't feel like going along with that."

"Seifer… please…" Leon's expression fell into one of desperation. "I don't want to shoot you again."

"Shame… because I really want to _kill you right now_!" Seifer grabbed his Hyperion that had been slung across his back, charging over to the brunet. He barely managed to block the attack with his gun, seeing the sharp blade was nearly tickling his throat. Seifer's expression would be aptly described by him as 'demonic'. And right now, his life was in danger if his strength gave in. "Where's your little friend now?-!"

"What? Jealous?" Leon struggled, glaring at his former partner with defiance. He tried to kick him away.

"Don't think he thinks much of you since he hasn't made an appearance yet." He felt his arm being pressed more against his chest. "So I'm gonna take my time and enjoy torturing you."

* * *

Cloud came back up for air, forcing the eel he had been wrestling with to come along. It trashed wildly, trying to shake off the Fenrir that had pierced its eye with his sword, but the wolf-like SOLDIER wouldn't relent. They went under again, and Cloud pressed his sword even deeper, his fingers fiddling blindly with one of the fastenings that would release one of his many short swords that made his main weapon.

_Strike. Now!_ He obeyed the voice in his mind, taking the short sword and forcing it into the monstrous eel's skull. Although the water muffled sound, Cloud knew that the skull had cracked; the eel's skin had begun to collapse into the skin under the weight of the water, blood spilling out in smoke-like clouds. The fight had been long and hard, but at least they could search for an exit in safety. _–Ah… Hope._ He pulled his weapons out of the eel and pushed himself up to the surface, gasping for air before swimming to where he had left the boy.

As he pulled himself up, he noted that Hope seemed to be looking for something. He didn't ask into it, just collapsing onto his back and breathing heavily. Next thing: find Leon. Find Ursula. Destroy her upon sight, like her 'poopsies'.

"Oh! Cloud!" Footsteps splashed in the dank space. He saw Hope's face come into focus. "Come on Cloud. I think I found a way out. You can't stop now." Cloud's eyes fazed out, the shapes and shadows becoming blurred and merging. "Cloud! Hey! Cloud! Don't pass out! I need you! Cloud!"

_-I know… but I'm tired… two of those eels and swimming around with dead weight is more than enough… I need to rest… but I can't stop… you need to stay safe… I need to find Leon… We have a mission to fulfil…_ He mentally cursed himself. _–Some all-powerful SOLDIER I turned out to be… I haven't got the same endurance as Zack… _

_Then go to sleep and leave it to me._

_-But…_

_You can trust me that much. I'll give your body back for the good bits. You have my word._

"Cloud! Wake up! Cloud!"

"Just stay quiet for a moment," he muttered, opening his eyes. Why was it that this stupid host body of his seemed to always choose to be in dark places? Then he remembered this probably came with the territory: this body did belong to this time's military. He was probably on a mission. _–Though having this boy coming along was foolhardy. What were they thinking?_ "Now… what's this about an exit?"

"It's up there," Hope stated after a moment's hesitation. He was pointing to what looked like a dead end. "I heard gunshots earlier on. It was coming from behind that wall. I know it sounds stupid, but with your strength you should be able to find a weak spot in the wall." He then pursed his lips. "Maybe I'm being optimistic though."

"Optimism may get us out of here," the SOLDIER responded, sitting up slowly and looking straight at the wall. Did this boy really think he could break through a steel wall? "But let's not get ahead of ourselves." He brought himself up to his feet, walking over to the wall while sheathing his weapons. Mentally, he grimaced at the weight; it was something that needed getting used to with this body. He placed a palm against the cold wall. Solid, but when he knocked it, he could tell it was thin and malleable. This body had the strength. Carrying that ridiculously heavy thing was proof enough of that, but he doubted it was _that_ strong.

"Can you do something?" Hope asked, hopefully.

"Considering the amount of strain I've already put my body through, the chances are slimmer than normal." He turned to face Hope. "Or to translate that: there's a one in a million chance that one punch will make a hole through it." The boy didn't deflate though.

"But it's possible to get through."

"Listen, maybe you haven't realised, but someone of my strength could probably leave a sizeable dent in it but not break a steel wall, regardless of how thin it was."

"But it can be melted down."

"And how, my dear delusional friend, do you propose to do that?" He raised a blond eyebrow in a sceptical arch. He doubted that the boy could get a fire going that would be fast enough to scorch even a fraction of that-

"Stay out of my way," Hope responded, outstretching his left hand in front of him. "Unless you want your hair burnt off."

"Wha-" He ducked quickly as he saw multiple balls of light shoot out of the boy's hand, feeling the heat brush past his back. More magic? _–What is it with this era and magic…?_ He daren't stand up straight while he heard the metal being scorched and melted down with almost snake-like hisses. He glared at Hope, his eyes (now grey) demanding an explanation. Deep down, so was the mind of the true owner of this body.

The silver-haired youngster hands fidgeted a little when he was finished throwing balls of flame. "Um… I shouldn't really have done that… but it was an emergency so-"

"You're a Sorcerer," he cut across the boy.

"…Yeah. But I'm not registered," Hope admitted. "My parents didn't want to register me because it would mean that I'd have to spend the rest of my life in one of those White SeeD monasteries." He pinched his lips before speaking again. "But if it was an emergency, I could use my powers."

"Your powers being?"

"…I guess my rank would be pretty high. A Magus type." Hope's fingers were fidgeting wildly. "Fire spells are not even half of what I can do. Water spells, Thunder spells, Blizzard spells, Aero too. Then I can also do some white magic too, like healing and protecting."

"And you failed to mention this… why?"

"Because if I did any of that from the start, I knew Leon would turn me in! He's a SeeD! SeeD's are supposed to monitor the Sorcerer-kind! That was their primary objective when it was first established!" Hope's eyes were glimmering; tears? But why was he getting so wound up? Surely living in one of these 'White SeeD monastery' places wasn't that bad. If his memory served him well, in the past monasteries were places of sanctuary. They certainly helped _him_ if he had a few pesky, misbehaving young noblewomen to deal with in his court. "If you're going to put me in one of those places, fine! But let me find my mom first!"

The boy was silenced by a hand put on the crown of his head. "I'm not the one you should be making your appeals to," the SOLDIER stated. "Make them to Leon when we find him and your mother. Right now, we need those powers to keep going." He turned to face the new path that was open to them. "Use them how you see fit. And how far away would you say these gunshots were?"

"They didn't sound too far away."

"Then let's hurry."

* * *

Leon screeched in pain as his back collided against the wall for a third time, feeling his bruises gain bruises from the punishment he was subjected to. His breaths were heavy, his body felt broken, but he refused to give in. He glared at Seifer, who was stalking towards him like a predator.

"Gotta hand it to you, Squall. You're still as hardy as you were in the past." He was getting closer. He felt the wrist that was encircled by the Odine bracelet warm quickly. "Don't know why and don't really care why the old bag wants you so much, but orders are orders. I can just say you got banged up badly since you wouldn't go down quietly. It wouldn't be lying. I know you'd fight to the bitter end."

"So you won't kill me…" Leon murmured. _–I need to get out of here._ The Odine bracelet was burning the skin of his wrist.

"Nah, but I will once the old hag doesn't need you anymore."

"I'm not going quietly." He opened his hand, concentrating all the magical energy withheld in his body into the palm. He ignored the small shocks attacking his skin.

"Don't expect you to come easily." Suddenly, Seifer jumped back several places, eyes wide in shock. Leon's hand was outstretched, sparks of electricity licking around his fingers, tingling the callused skin. "What on…"

"You're not the only one with surprises, _dear_," Leon smirked. He struggled to his feet, letting another bolt of electric thunder build up in his hand. "I've already guessed you've changed your allegiances to Sorceress Maleficent, and I've no intention of ever joining her. So do _thank_ her for her little helper's gift, because it's ruined my life already!" He let loose the bolt that was building up in his hand, forcing the Crusader back. Seifer's eyes glared at him; Leon felt an especially cruel smile cross his face. "Payback time."

* * *

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Ah, right. You're normal…"

"Feel what?"

"Magic. Strong magic. Like it's not totally in control."

"Where's it coming from?"

"Straight ahead."

"Then that's where we're going. Back me up."

* * *

The whole cell was now humming from electrical currents shivering through the walls metal bodies, some sparks jumping up in flashes of light. Leon and Seifer were facing each other, gunblades -Leon retrieved his during his barrage against the Crusader SOLDIER- pointed at each other's throats. Both were panting heavily, though it was obvious that Leon was in a worse way.

"So you're a Sorcerer…"

"Yeah…"

"Well this fucks up everything."

"Funny, that's exactly my thoughts when I first got these powers."

"Glad to see we're on the same wave length after all these years."

"Hmm, reunion could've been better."

"Maybe." The corner of Seifer's mouth quirked into that trademark smirk of his. "I think this was a pretty good way to 'bump' into each other."

"I don't share that opinion."

"When did you share any opinion with me?"

"Touché." Leon and Seifer broke into another brawl, the gunblades singing through the air and clanging against each other like misshapen cymbals. But for them both, the familiarity of the vibrations shuddering through their weapons, the smell of gunpowder as they pulled the triggers to cause more damage to the cell around them, and the familiar adrenaline rush that accompanied battle, was a reminder of their past. A past that was coming back to the brunet SeeD with every swipe he made.

"Here."

"Here?"

"Here." A pointed finger at the grill. "It's coming from there."

"That's our way out then."

Leon's back was pressed against the wall, struggling to keep Seifer away from him, their eyes locked in angry glares as they were struck by yet another stalemate. However, it was all about to change. A loud crack filled the air as something on the floor was kicked.

"What the-" Seifer started. Leon saw a familiar tuft of blond hair appear from a newly made opening in the floor, looking straight at them. Relief swept over him.

"Took you long enough," he grunted.

"You try fighting mutated eels while keeping a kid safe," was the response.

"You can explain later."

"Mind introducing us, Squall," Seifer demanded.

"Seifer, my pet guard dog. Cloud, my supposed to be dead ex-SOLDIER."

"Pleasure to meet the dog." Cloud just gave the other blond a deep glare, some feral instinct sparked into action as he growled. "Now if you excuse me, I have to murder your master right now." Cloud pounced, which forced Seifer to dodge and put Leon at risk. The SeeD just about managed to stop the large sword from cutting into his face. He parried the SOLDIER quickly, before letting loose another electric bolt at the Crusader model when he tried to slash at Cloud's back.

"Was that-"

"Not now Cloud," Leon dismissed. "Where's the kid?"

"Down below," Cloud replied, holding a battle stance as Seifer recovered. "I told him to stay put."

"Let's end this quickly then." Cloud just nodded his head in submission. Seifer lunged; Cloud and Leon lurched forward to meet him.


	30. Yet Another Spanner

**A/N:** I'm terrible. I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but I've had such a landslide of Real Life issues that writing was the last thing on my mind. I didn't want to do a rush job that was shoddy and terrible and whatnot just to keep up my updating streak; that wouldn't reflect well on me on a writer, and it wouldn't be fair on you guys either.

Well, other than that, things are looking up. It's a definite that I'll be studying in the U.S. next academic year so watch this space ;)

In other news, I started playing Kitsu Saga recently. It's pretty good fun, considering I never usually play MMORPGers. Still a bit shaky though ^^; though I do like my Asura Style lancer haha. Picked up KH2 again as well, to see if I could finally get past Demyx and the 1000 Heartless battle. Managed it after tapping into the secret of synthesis and valour form... Which probably says a lot about me now I guess. Not to go for the offense but for the defense. Next on my list is to beat Xemnas after going for the 100 percent completion (because I'm a masochist like that). Then onwards to continue FFX (yup, that game. A friend from the kendo team convinced me to play it; its good, but I'm not that easily addicted to it).

And now, thanks so much for waiting so patiently (or impatiently). I hope this chapter makes up for the drought! Please read and review and enjoy! For reviews and your enjoyment are my Easter Eggs!

Happy Easter!

* * *

Although he knew he had been told not to look, Hope had found himself opening this proverbial Pandora's Box and peeping out of the edge. His eyes widened when he saw that the two military men were still locked in combat with another man -a blond one with a similar scar as Leon's- and it appeared that despite the advantage they held, they still struggled. Hope almost considered helping, but he remembered that they would only get mad at him. Cloud already looked like he could just about kill anyone if they even _breathed_ wrong.

Even so, he flinched when he saw Leon suddenly getting thrown against the wall with a heavy thunk. He already looked to be in bad shape, so Hope had no idea how the man was still able to continue fighting. He was lucky that the Fenrir model had placed protecting him as an absolute priority over eliminating the blond enemy, but the young Sorcerer knew deep down that it was only a matter of time before someone was killed.

Because all three of them were fighting to the death.

"_Seifer! Remember the orders! Captain Leonhart needs to be captured alive!_" Ursula's voice shrilly yelled through the tinny loudspeaker.

"Shut your trap witch!" Seifer yelled back, kicking the Fenrir straight in the stomach. This gave Leon the chance to attack, but the other blocked quickly with his one-handed gunblade. "I'm working on it!"

Now that begged to question; just why did they want Leon so badly? There didn't seem to be anything that marked him out from the crowd, nothing out of the ordinary about him. A military man in Radiant Garden's most elite unit but nothing like the White SeeDs. It just made no sense to the boy. He ducked just as one of Cloud's many small swords was tossed aside like a child's toy.

"Seifer, listen to me," Leon griped, keeping their stances locked in a stalemate. "Whatever you have been told by the Archadian Alliance-" He jumped away just as Seifer pushed back. "-it's a lie! You were the one that pushed me overboard to save me!"

"Don't try to sugar coat it Squall!" Seifer lunged; Leon parried. "It was all an elaborate trap!"

"Do you really think I'm that petty?-!" Leon demanded, pushing Seifer's gunblade close so that he was in the Crusader SOLDIER's face. "If I _really_ wanted to get rid of you, I'd have done the paperwork!"

That triggered something in Seifer who found the strength (not that it was hard) to push the SeeD captain back against the wall. Cloud slid in between the duelling pair just in time to stop Seifer from stabbing the brunet. "He's just going to do the same to you." Seifer taunted. "He's going to just play around with you while it benefits him and then toss you away when you're just a hindrance!"

"…Leon's not like that," Cloud stated firmly. His glowing eyes –one blue and the other a stormy grey glared straight into the face of –what he had decided on that exact moment his rival for Leon's attention. By now, he and the voice that sometimes took over for him had merged into one; he had the body, the voice was quick to strategise the next move. "He may have one of the worst personalities but he's definitely not like that!"

He didn't flinch as he felt a sudden heat graze against his cheek, eyes widening in surprise as a small ball of flame hit Seifer in the forehead and sent him sprawling. He looked over his shoulder just as he felt a hand there. "Appreciate the sentiment," Leon grumbled; he was hobbling on his feet. "Let's take him to the cleaners."

"Leon?"

"Cloud," Leon started, glaring straight at Seifer. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but…" Seifer struggled to sit up. "By any means necessary, walk all over him." He watched with a cold look as he saw the scarred blond's eyes widen at the familiarity of the words. Inside though, he knew he was going to crumble.

"Understood," Cloud replied, his glowing eyes glancing at the fallen foe with feral intent. "Proceeding 'walking all over him'." He pounced; Seifer barely managed to block the pressurising attack from the Fenrir model, back pressed to the floor. Leon used the time to gather his bearings and get his head straight.

-_The only way we're going to get out of this alive… is if we eliminate Seifer. But can I kill someone who I used to trust my life with?_ He felt his hand clench and the Odine Bracelet warm violently on his wrist. Zexion had said once that Sorcerer powers were more often than not just an amalgamation of emotions that took form. If that was true, maybe his anger and despair was forming into all the power that he held in his hand. He was angry that Seifer betrayed them, in despair that there was no other way to stop him and all that had completely drowned out his initial happiness that his old partner –his old lover as he somehow remembered during the torture he'd been under was still alive. –_I have to… He's a threat not only to us but to Radiant Garden as well… he's helping Sorceress Maleficent._ His grey eyes glared up, feeling pulsing electricity in his hand. –_I have to forget… everything that I remembered._

"_Ahhh! Another one?-!_"

That snapped Leon out of his murderous thoughts at the sound of Ursula's shrill voice. He almost toppled over as a tremor filled the whole cell, hearing Hope screech in shock.

"What the-?" Leon faintly began.

"_Where the fuck are these freaks coming from?-! Can't they just leave a poor innocent woman to her own devices?-!_"

"Freaks…?" His eyes widened. "No, it couldn't…"

"_Seifer, fall back and sort these pests out! We'll just leave these two here!_"

Seifer grumbled something ugly under his breath, but pushed the Fenrir away with all his strength before jumping out of the small chamber and quickly slamming his fist on the door operating system. It closed with a heavy metallic _thunk_! Cloud growled angrily, throwing his weight against the door with little avail. That's when the chamber shook.

"Leon! Cloud!"

"Shit!" Leon almost forgot about Hope, hurriedly running over to where Cloud had made his grand entrance and pulling the young boy up. It was safer for Hope to be close by than to be waiting somewhere where they might not be able to reach him. He felt his strength struggle to comply to his order as he pulled Hope up, knowing that the shivering in his muscles was their protest to being strained like this. He was startled when Cloud's arm suddenly shot out, the hand wrapping around Leon's wrist and pulling them both up. Hope was looking down the hole in the floor, seeing that the sewer it had once been attached to was getting further and further away.

"What are they going to do with us?" Hope asked quietly.

"Don't know," Leon muttered. Inadvertently, and frustratingly for him since he was trying to keep a distance between him and Cloud since that 'incident', he found himself leaning heavily against the blond SOLDIER. Said SOLDIER had one arm wrapped securely around his waist to support him, but his keen eyes were flicking about their surroundings. "All I know is for whatever reason they don't want me killed."

"But why you?" Cloud's voice was dripping in anger… and it seemed like he knew something that Leon didn't know, because it was like he feared something. Little had he known that it had been his old caretaker Edea's prophetic words that had triggered the fearful protective instinct within the blond. The words that had said that Leon was going to be central in the conflict that was beginning to unfold in front of them all. It terrified him.

_You shouldn't be frightened_, Squall's voice chided lightly.

-_I'm not __**you**_, the Fenrir retorted angrily. Since Agrabah, his dreamscape had been taken over by Squall's history, meaning he saw everything from his nearly charmed childhood life being snatched away from under his feet to his heroic last stand. Cloud supposed that he should've felt some sort of sympathy, but he couldn't. Regardless of how people viewed the world in those bygone days, there were just some things then that just weren't acceptable now. For example, Squall raping whom he was calling 'the Other Cloud'.

"I don't know," Leon replied faintly. Hyne, were Fenrir models created to be this surprisingly comfy? "I really don't know…"

* * *

Irritable was probably an understatement as the limping scar-faced blond shuffled along, blood weeping from his side and from multiple other places. Irate that _his Squall_ seemed to have forgotten everything that they had been. Irate that _his Squall_ really had been guilty of everything Maleficent had said; his denials had been proof enough in his mind. Irate that _his Squall_ had moved on and found another partner. Irate that _his Squall_ had the audacity to even _choose_ another partner.

And what irritated him the most? The fact that the new partner was every bit as protective, maybe even going beyond that, as he had been when he and Squall were a solid partnership in both the workplace and the bedroom. Was he jealous? Most likely. Would he ever admit it? Maybe after he skinned that overgrown dog and made that ice bitch damn well beg for mercy.

He hissed as the pain in his side brought him out from his wallowing. "Shitting Fucking Hyne on a Stick," he growled, punching the wall. Maybe a part of him didn't want to believe Maleficent, that Squall was just an innocent who had to watch someone he cared -no, _loved_- sacrifice himself in order to be saved. But she was right. As usual. Which pissed him off, but also made him feel relieved. Of course she was right; the Sorceress spared his life and made him her "White Knight" even though he was the enemy. He owed her his life and his lifelong dream. How could she be wrong?

"_Seifer_," came a whisper. And he knew it was her. A soft voice that echoed, as if it were carried along by the wind. Powerful, but soft. He looked over his shoulder; one of her portals. She was calling to him. "_Return to me. This battle is lost._"

"But he's-"

"_All in due time, my dear White Knight_," she whispered. There was no point in fighting back, because she was right as usual. "_Return to me. We will come back for Captain Leonhart, when he is stronger._"

"But why-"

"_All in due time_," she repeated again. "_All in due time my White Knight. Return to me._"

And, as if hypnotized, he followed her order and returned to her through the portal, the blackened shadows closing it behind him. He was gone.

* * *

The chamber finally jerked to a halt as it latched itself to something, causing Hope and tumble onto the floor. Leon and Cloud suddenly became alert, distracted from the small make-shift first aid patch up. Hands already wrapping around the handles of their weapons, Cloud having to help a still rather shaky SeeD to his feet. "Hope, stay behind," Cloud ordered, his left blue eye changing into a shade of blue-grey. He had already explained to Leon that Hope was a Sorcerer. "You know a barrier spell?"

"Yes," Hope affirmed. "It's not very strong though."

"It's better than nothing," Leon stated. "Cast it on yourself."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Leon snapped as the wall slowly slid apart in two. It was leading onto another chamber, filled with people. _Missing_ people he might add.

"Aren't these…?" Cloud started. Leon nodded his head, lowering his weapon.

"Put your weapon away. We'll start taking inventory of civilian casu-"

"MOM!" Hope suddenly ran past them, running towards a woman that had been a little bit in the back of the huddling civilian masses. At hearing the boy's voice, she suddenly stood up. The young teenager practically threw himself at her. She wrapped her arms around him protectively, in a way that only a mother would.

For a moment, whatever ice that had frozen over Leon's feelings towards his mother had melted. He wondered if he would have acted the same way as Hope if it had been her here… but he quickly quashed those thoughts and got his mind frame back on the mission. He approached the group, looking around them as if searching for silent answers. "If you all want to get out of here, I need your total cooperation. If I give the order, you don't question it. You just do it." His eyes dared them to defy him. "Understood?" Shakily, they all silently agreed. They appeared like they had learnt recently that it didn't pay to question. "Good. First of all, can any of you tell me what or why you guys are here for?"

"There was talk about using our cells to strengthen something called Nobodies," Hope's mother answered, seemingly the only one who was prepared to speak; probably because she was only kidnapped recently.

"Nobodies… of course…" Leon grumbled. The fact that they were here on suspicion of a facility containing them should have given that much away. But what did they need human cells for? What did they mean by strengthening? "Surely that doesn't mean…"

"Leon." The brunet turned his attention to Cloud; he looked antsy. "How're we going to get them out of here and shut down the facility?"

"It's best to leave them in one place and come back for them," Leon responded. "Civilians will just be a hindrance in battle."

"So we're going to fight?"

"That's our job." Leon began walking over to mother and son. "We came here to destroy anything that threatens Radiant Garden. Ursula Pacif is one just one person who does." He clenched his fist, willing the painful heated throb; he has used too much power. His body was already under a lot of strain as it was. "Besides, it sounds like Riku's arm got twisted into helping."

"Riku?" Cloud asked. He then jumped and bristled in shock. "Don't tell me…"

Leon smirked lightly. "The idiot son takes up after the idiot father."

* * *

With another blast, yet another door was forcibly opened, the circuitry hanging useless from its door frame. Underneath, what once had been the cuddly toy of one of the theme parks mascot characters was happily chewing on electric bits of wire.

"Stitch! Stop chewing on them!" It looked up with big black velour eyes, ears twitching. Had it not been for the appearance of stitches and the roughness of the fabric it was made from, the blue feral creature would have passed for maybe a very unique looking dog. Or at least, Riku had tried to diplomatically call it that. Sora on the other hand was utterly besotted with his new companion.

"I don't think it cares," Riku pointed out. He had his keyblade out and ready for battle, knowing that the security that they pretty much knocked out -all due thanks to Sora's powers of giving life to objects as well as a minor power of telekinesis- would at some point get their act together. Ursula already knew they were here. "And remind me why how you managed to convince the pair of us to go after two trained specialists."

"Because Hope went after them, and he's not a trained specialist."

"Point taken," Riku sighed. "But that shouldn't mean for you to put yourself in harm's way."

"But I can't just sit around knowing friends could be getting hurt." Sora bent down to pick up the small living toy, ignoring the electric pulses coursing through its fur and passed onto him. "And I have this power… it may not be much but it can help. I can help. In some way."

"But what if this is about Nobodies again. Ursula might capture you on the spot." Riku grimaced. "If something like that were to ever happen again…"

"It won't happen, because this time I know how to use it and you're here with me." Sora's optimism had not failed him. "So let's get going! They're waiting for us!"

Although the pessimist within wanted to argue with Sora, Riku found himself nodding and running after the small Sorcerer. All the time though, he had to ask himself how he always ended up following Sora on his crazy ideas. Then again, he had thought, wasn't it like this the first time the President found him all those years ago? A crazy idea that he just desperately went with so that he could see again and be useful. Maybe he was a sucker for that kind of person; the idiot who was willing to do anything it took to help others.

It took a while for him to accept the help, but Leon begrudgingly allowed Hope to heal him after prowling around the enclosed space for a way out. Begrudgingly, because Cloud had to hold him still to make sure Leon even got the treatment. Even though the young Sorcerer was doing everything in his power not to show it, Leon knew that the boy was tiring himself out. He pulled the arm that had the Odine bracelet away.

"I'm not done yet," Hope frowned.

"Save your energy for someone who needs it more than me," Leon retorted, standing up after successfully wriggling out of Cloud's one-armed hold. He would never admit that he was afraid that what happened at Agrabah would repeat itself here, which made him wonder just what extent his true power was. Did he only just have the powers that Jafar unwillingly passed onto him… or was there something more to it? "Cloud, have you noticed anything that could be used as a way out?"

"Negative," the Fenrir replied. "Haven't seen, heard or smelt anything that might lead to an exit."

The SeeD sighed, rubbing his wrist lightly; the bracelet was burning like crazy. A reaction to Hope's power at such close quarters? "We can't be trapped… there has to be a way out." And with it being clear to him that Idiot Brigade Junior was running around causing trouble for Ursula, and Seifer still out in the open, who knew what could happen to the pair of them. The thought terrified him. "There has to be a way out of here…"

The door was forcibly opened against its will all due thanks to the animated toy Stitch, Sora and Riku following after the scuttling furry blue toy into the new room it had opened up. It appeared to be a control room of sorts, overlooking what looked like some sort of deep pit. "What's this place for?" the young Sorcerer asked.

"Well, if my assumptions are correct, I'm guessing we've stumbled upon a storage facility. Maybe what Leon and Cloud were looking for." Riku strolled over quickly to the panel, pressing a few buttons on the keyboard to see if he could bring something up. A hologram image came up; Nobodies, all standing in a line in one small room. "Definitely what SeeD was looking for."

"Then should we tell SeeD?"

"How? It's not like there's a communication system here."

"But we have to do something!" Sora yowled, kicking the contraption angrily.

"Careful!" Riku scowled as the hologram jumped, producing a new image. "Hang on… is that…?" He peered closer; that was undeniably Cloud with that huge sword strapped to his back, and it looked like he was trying to help a prowling Leon find a way out. With them was a mass of the unfortunate ordinary denizens of society. "No way…"

"That's Leon! And Cloud!"

"They must have been caught. I bet they don't have a clue that their Nobody storage facility is right under their nose." He tried to fiddle around, but briefly added: "Make sure that blue monster doesn't go chewing anymore wires. I'm going to need the circuitry in one piece."

"But what if someone comes and finds us?"

"Then you can let that thing do whatever the hell it wants to them. You both were capable of tackling those guards surprisingly well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Now hush up." Riku finally managed to figure out how to control the damn thing. Sort of. "Captain Leonhart, Cloud, can you hear me?"

* * *

Leon jumped at the sound of his name, recognising it as Riku's voice. Cloud had edged closer; although he recognised it, feral instinct told him to stand ready. "Loud and clear. Where are you Riku?"

"_Control room. You're currently in a holding cell right above a Nobody storage facility._"

"What?-!"

"_Thought you ought to know that. Putting that fact aside, I can get you and Cloud out of here, but what do you want to do about the civilians? It's inevitable that Ursula's going to catch wind of us being here, but we can't really leave them above Nobodies._"

"We haven't got much choice though," Leon answered. "So we'll have to take that chance. Get me and Cloud out of here and seal this room off."

"Leon?-!" Hope yelped. "Are you nuts?-!"

"It's all on you Hope," Leon stated firmly, turning his head to face him. "If this room is opened up, you're the last line of defence." He then looked away. "You're only going to hear this once in your lifetime, so listen well and take it to heart. I'm trusting you with these people as a SeeD." He heard the boy swallow hard. "It's difficult for me to do this with someone as young as you… but you have that power, and it's already that strong. I feel like I can trust you with this." He didn't want to turn around, but he knew Hope was going to make a demand.

"I can't do this alone! All these people are going to see and-"

"They know already Hope. They saw you trying to heal me." He looked over his shoulder again. "You need to stop hiding and running away from it, and face it head on. You may be cursing the day you received them, but you're a good kid. I know you're not going to turn out into a hopeless case." He looked forward again. "Besides… you're not alone with this at all." He started walking into his previous prison, hearing Cloud's footsteps follow after him. "Don't let me down Hope. Don't make me regret allowing you to come as far as you have."

"_Ready to go? Once you're up here and I've closed this door, there's no turning back._"

Leon calmly took a seat in the crib, crossing his leg over. Cloud leaned against the wall, but his fingers were fidgeting and twitching. "I want out. And I'm just about sick of the witch's games." _–And I'm sick of not knowing what the hell is going on. I need to find Seifer and get it into his thick skull that he wasn't betrayed._

"_Hold tight then. This might be a jerky ride._"

The compartment jerked as its door closed, the feeling of fast movement becoming apparent slowly but surely. Leon looked over to Cloud briefly. "You haven't said a word."

"Was I expected to?"

"Not going to ask why I said that to Hope?"

"No." Cloud's gaze caught Leon's; that strange combination of clear sapphire blue and gauzy, stormy blue grey. "I understood your reasons."

"…Am I talking to the Cloud I know, or the 'ghost' I met at Agrabah?" Leon asked quietly. He watched as Cloud's posture relaxed, as if in relief.

"Both," was the answer. "Though the 'ghost' you speak of is speaking."

"And Cloud?"

"He's aware of what's going on, but resting. He fought a very hard battle. He barely was able to stand after it."

"So you're like his personified second wind then."

"To an extent." He let his mouth fall into a sideways smirk. "I must say, you're taking this very well."

"Right now, nothing is surprising me." He sighed. "I've had a partner come back from the dead, I'm dealing with Sorcerer-kind left, right and centre, and to top it all off I'm beginning to feel like I'm losing my sanity because of all these fucked up memories that have started emerging. You're just the cherry on top."

"I'm flattered." He then pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against, standing right in front of Leon. "Then I guess you have a lot of questions."

"Let me deal with you after I have my breakdown."

"You're not going to… what's the term… 'freak out' on me, are you?"

"I make no promises after the mission."

* * *

They had been lucky so far; almost too lucky for Riku's own liking. Getting Leon and Cloud out of their prison was going too smoothly, and no one seemed to be coming to get them. Surely Ursula wasn't being this lax. He idly scratched the furry backs of Stitch's ears when the animated toy came to inspect him.

"How much longer till they're up here?" Sora asked from his post at the door.

"Nearly there. I've opened up the next room so that they can walk through to us," Riku answered, standing up from his control. "Keep your guard up. Something doesn't feel right."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the last time something was going too well, I lost my sight for it." The prison-like compartment docked and he stood up. There was something he did not like about this at all. Leon and Cloud soon walked through; both were strangely calm. Sora grinned broadly.

"Please, you don't need to show your gratitude to us," he said cheekily. Sora immediately wanted to take it back; the expression Leon had given him was terrifying.

"Care to explain just what the _fuck_ you think you're doing?"

"…Helping you?"

"No Sora. I appreciate the sentiment," Leon started, his voice was eerily calm. "But you aren't helping. Even if you did break us out, you being here completely and utterly defeats the point of _protecting_ you."

"But…"

"Riku, put Sora with the civilians."

"What?-!" Sora squeaked indignantly. Riku looked at Leon with bemusement. "You can't do that!"

"You'll find that I can," Leon shot back icily. He made steps towards Sora and grabbed the boy's arm. "I'm putting you in there whether you like it or not."

"Hey!" At the sound of its master's yelp of indignation, the blue animated toy suddenly jumped on Leon, crawling around him like a large rodent and trying to bite the SeeD's hand off. The brunet growled in irritation, trying to flick it off him but the toy had a strong grip for something that was only made out of fabric and plastic.

"What the hell is this thing?" Leon demanded. Cloud had now managed to pull it off, but that only served to anger the soft toy as it now tried to bite the Fenrir's face. Cloud just about managed to keep it at an arm's distance.

"The reason we managed to get as far as we have," Riku explained. "Sora's been practicing his powers since what happened at the Winter Fiasco. That toy there is pretty much his weapon of choice."

"So we're now fighting against international criminals with soft toys?" Leon remarked, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "How the hell am I going to explain this to the Commander…"

"You don't?" Sora said hopefully. Leon just ruffled Sora's hair in an annoyed response

"Nice try wiseass," he grunted, "but you know that I'm under oath not to lie or withhold information."

"If I might suggest something Leon," Cloud started, just about managing to keep the furry blue critter from eating his limbs, "it might not hurt to have extra team members."

"Are you even hearing what you're saying?-!" Leon demanded.

"I am, and I'm saying it couldn't hurt to strengthen our number against a common enemy. Besides, a trained soldier like Riku over there and a boy that has power beyond our own grasp isn't a bad thing to add to our ranks."

"Maybe you haven't realised something you dolt but Sora here is prime hostage material!"

"Um, I hate to break up the domestic," Riku suddenly cut in, "but I think Ursula is on to us. We should move quickly."

"_Clever little thing, aren't you?_"

"Told you," Riku droned.

"_Now why don't you four just sit tight like good little boys while a few of these Nobody types come to destroy you._"

"Damn it," Leon growled.

"Sora comes with us," Cloud stated firmly, keeping his face completely controlled. "Putting him with the civilians will take up time that we could be using locating Ursula."

"…Fine," Leon grumbled, glaring at the Fenrir with a look in his eyes that spoke pure rage but a perfectly composed face. "If anything happens to him, it's your fault."

"Understood." And that only further incensed Leon, though he would never say why when Sora and Riku were in their company.

"Riku, is there any indication of where we find Ursula and how we find her?" Leon inquired, turning to the Crusader who had been working the computers and machinery.

"Not much to go on," Riku replied, "but I think that it'll be from a surveillance room. Where it is I couldn't say."

"Not on the lower levels that's for sure," Cloud mumbled, "That's all water and sewers."

"Which means we can only go up."

"…Then does that mean that Ursula is watching from the casino?" Sora asked. Three pairs of eyes stared at him. "Well… its open and she probably doesn't want to be too far away from it so what if she was doing everything from the casino?"

"Sora, that has to be the most observant thing you've said all day," Leon stated. It was logical, it made sense, and most important of all, it gave them a goal rather than a wild goose chase. "Let's go. Sora, Riku, stand at the back while Cloud and I take point."

"Okay…"

"Understood, Captain," Riku answered for the both of them, taking his weapon out. The blue animated toy crawled up onto its master's back, peering over his shoulder under shocks of brown hair. Leon and Cloud drew out their own weapons, taking cover from either side of the door they had to exit through. Leon counted down from three silently with hand gestures, hitting the switch that opened the door and letting Cloud charge out in front to pulverize any Nobody that was unfortunate to be there.

They had been lucky again. They had been faster. "Coast is clear," Cloud called back.

"Good. Proceed forward and take down anything that gets in our way."

"Affirmative," Cloud answered, looking back for a moment. Leon saw that both eyes were blue again. The 'ghost' was taking a backseat for now. Good. He was finding him rather tiresome to deal with; and he much preferred talking to Cloud than to said 'ghost'.

Not that he'd ever say it out loud.

_-Putting 'ghosts' and ghoulies aside_, his ever practical voice of reason spoke, _what are you going to do about Seifer?_

He didn't know. If they saw each other again, he was going to have to bring Seifer down by force. If they didn't, or even if they did but the Crusader escaped, Leon would have to report that Seifer was alive and well but had defected to the enemy, something that didn't sit well for the SeeD. The more he thought about it, the more physically sick he wanted to be. The side effect of over-thinking it was also the growing reluctance to report it; Seifer could still be convinced to come back.

-_You know Seifer, dumbass. Once he's gotten something into his head, not even a charging pack of wild T-Rexaur is going to make him change his mind._

He still wanted to believe that Seifer could be saved, but the reality of the situation was all too clear to him.

-_I've lost him. There's no way I can get him back._

Knowing that, and knowing the truth about his relationship with the Crusader, made it all the more impossibly harder for Leon to swallow it. Which meant that Leon now had to forget it all… and see the blond Crusader model as the enemy.

He didn't want to.


	31. Guardian

**A/N:** *is now currently in shock because this chapter was churned out in the space of night, edited within the same night, and is now going to be handed in the morning after*

...How?

(Please read review and enjoy. Review because they are her motivation to stay alive during exam term)

(And read Save the Kittens! by Kareen2006 if you haven't already. She's hooked, even though she (Rosa) was a little dubious at first. Plus her (Kareen2006) characterisation of Cloud and Leon as a grumpy old married couple is funny. She defies you not to laugh at their arguments.)

* * *

It was probably a no-brainer, but they were shit at redecorating. Or at least, that was what he told himself in order to make light of the situation. Nobody guts and gore was splattered across the walls. These ones weren't decaying as fast, but the stench was still pretty rank. He allowed himself to have a quick flicking glance at Cloud; the poor Fenrir looked sick, his sense of smell utterly overwhelmed by everything around him. Sora behind them sounded like he was about to be sick.

"Any idea how much further we've got to go?" he asked, taking the chance to take a breather. Since he didn't accept a lot of help from Hope in fear of harming the boy, his own body had been put into overdrive repairing itself. The fact it was doing it on its own seemed to only confirm his fears if just a simple healing magic was being absorbed by him via a process he can only describe as osmosis. It just meant that he was avoiding touching Sora as if he were plagued, and considering turning himself in for everyone else's safety.

The question was where would he go? He was too much of a danger to other Sorcerer-kind to go to SeeD Monastery, but he couldn't stay around in the public. He might lose control for all he knew. And what about Cloud? What would happen to him?

He then snorted. Only moments after reuniting with his deranged ex-lover and all he could think about was Cloud. Maybe he had moved on. Or maybe his mind was concentrating on who was really important to him now. It was just a little odd that Cloud had been the first person on his mind.

"Probably not far," Riku had answered Leon's question. "I couldn't tell you for certain. I'm only assuming by the number of Nobodies we've had to deal with so far."

"Cloud?" the brunet turned to the Fenrir model, hoping his sense of smell wasn't that overwhelmed.

"Just… about," Cloud wheezed. He looked pale. Really pale. "I can smell… something else… other than… rotting flesh…" He really was suffering, regardless of 'The Ghost' that was helping him along. That solitary grey eye was flickering between grey and blue. "It's close… really close."

"Rough estimation?"

"Another… 500 metres… tops." –_He's really suffering_, the voice in Leon's head whispered worriedly. –_He's never been like that in the past when you were facing Nobodies._ And Leon was inclined to agree with the voice. It was as if the stench -whether it was caused by the Nobodies or by this other smell the Fenrir was picking up- was causing the blond to be sick. Or maybe it was a combination of the pair. He reached over and patted Cloud's head, rubbing his hair soothingly. The wolf-like SOLDIER seemed to relax at the touch, facial muscles loosening up from the expression it was making.

"Let's get there quickly then. It's affecting you in some way isn't it?"

"It's the smell," Cloud grumbled. "Heavy floral… and dead flesh… don't mix."

"Heavy floral?" Riku asked, frowning. "Perfume? You can smell it from here?"

"Believe me when I say Cloud's got the most powerful nose you'll ever come across," Leon drawled, remembering vividly that day when Cloud nearly went berserk from smelling Axel's scent on him. Although terrifying, it was testimony to how strong Fenrir's sense of smell was, because Leon had spent hours trying to get rid of that rather filthy memory he'd rather not have. "Even if it's faint to us, he'll pick up something faster than a Viera nose."

"I'll take your word for that," Riku responded. He didn't look perturbed by the smell, but he knew that was because nothing would ever faze Riku's professionalism. The Crusader model was about as focused as they come when it came to work. "All I smell is dead corpse."

"Can we not talk about it?" Sora grumbled, looking a little green in the cheeks. He had stopped animating 'Stitch' in order for the soft toy to not clamber about in the red pools (per Riku's orders; a large bloodstain on a toy was going to garner unwanted attention to Sora when the President had been so adamant that his 'only' son -Leon snorted at hearing that- was kept safe from White SeeD and Shinra knowledge). The toy might be hanging listlessly in his arms, but to anyone it looked odd to see a fifteen-year-old teenager running around after three grown men carrying weapons while he was carrying a soft toy of all things.

Cloud suddenly perked up, looking straight ahead with a hard gaze. Leon turned his attention to where Cloud was glaring. "What?"

"More Nobodies. These ones are weaker and decaying faster. She's getting desperate."

"Which means that we've got a runner in our hands," Leon concluded.

"A runner?" Sora asked.

"She's likely to be using them as a distraction so that she can escape," Riku explained to his charge.

"Oh."

"Not 'oh' Sora," Leon frowned, not looking back as he broke off into a run, Cloud following close behind. "This is a worst case scenario!" He didn't pay attention to the yells coming from Sora and Riku for them to wait up. All he could think about was getting Ursula before she escaped. Too much was riding on this; she could have the answers that they needed about these Nobodies. Speak of the devil… they were finally coming into view.

"Leon, we can't waste time on them!"

"Got any ideas?-!" he yelled back at the Fenrir.

"One! You need to trust me on this!"

"Tell me you're not going to try and go into that Beast Mode!"

"Less talkie! More runnie!" Leon nearly screeched in surprise as he felt his wrist being grabbed and his whole body weight being yanked backwards. He felt himself getting picked up and then slung over, feeling his body twist in the air before landing heavily into Cloud's back. The Fenrir just grabbed him by the legs while Leon clung to his neck, scared shitless of what had just happened.

"Warn me next time!" he yelled, forgetting about the Nobodies Cloud was charging headlong to.

"Brace!" Cloud responded. Leon looked up, then quickly braced, feeling Cloud practically clothesline those that flanked him, headbutt another and roundhouse kick one more before continuing to run. It had been all so quick that Leon was surprised the velocity hadn't swung him off. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think that if Hojo ever got wind of this, he would be pleased at this show of strength.

* * *

Hope couldn't rest on his laurels. Although there were plenty of people to tend to, all of which were pretty thankful for someone to heal their wounds and happy to forget whatever prejudices they may have, he felt like he could do more. They hadn't been attacked, which was fortunate, but neither was anyone coming in to check on them. It just… didn't sit well with him.

What was more annoying was the fact his mom seemed more interested in something with the wall. Like there was a mechanic she had noticed but hadn't the means to check on it. He finally came over to her; he noticed that the large pendant necklace that she always wore was currently flashing hologram images of computer work as she tinkered with what looked like a control box that had been hidden in the wall. Nora Estheim had managed to convince the Fenrir model from earlier to pry it open while Hope was tending to Leon. "What are you doing Mom?"

"Seeing if I can access information on those Nobodies below us," she replied vaguely, more interested in the holograms.

"Research? Now?"

"If this is information on the Nobodies and what these people tend to do with the tissues of human captives, then it's something worth mentioning to Professor Hojo." Hope frowned; the whole point of their vacation was for her to get away from work and spend time with him. But he couldn't really complain now. Getting kidnapped wasn't exactly an ideal holiday past time. "Besides Hope, Nobody biology is my project now. I can't ignore this."

"Why's it so important?" Hope grumbled.

"It just is Hope," his mother sighed. "I'm sorry that work followed us here, but I can't ignore it. It's too important."

"Alright… _Dr_. Estheim," Hope grumbled, trudging off. Nora sighed heavily. Hope only ever called her that if she was getting too into her work. She didn't mean to, but this was too important. She just wished her husband, Bartholomew, wasn't slaving away for the Royal Circle so much; this vacation was really meant for all of them to go on so that Hope and Bartholomew's father-son relationship could be saved.

Her attention was taken away by the information on screen. Apparently, according to what she could understand of all the technical jargon, human tissue was imperative. It was all very well using the DNA copies the Heartless Curse procured from the Siege of Dollet, but DNA wasn't enough. The bodies were weak from creation and decayed quickly since they were in essence animated corpses, but living human tissue imbued into that DNA could strengthen it, possibly even make them live longer. Most importantly, it strengthened the Nobodies decimated immune system; it had been the germs and viruses in the air that any normal human was vaccinated against that was killing the Nobodies slowly but surely. The breakthrough was a small victory when her team of scientists cracked it before Hojo's "killing spree project" (as his current experiment was becoming to be rather ominously known), but this knowledge didn't mean anything. Viral Warfare could have devastating consequences on their own populace if they ever went through with it, so that was immediately struck out. Disturbingly, Hojo seemed a bit upset at that.

Her attention was taken again, her eyes widening in shock. The urge to get out of this place had suddenly risen.

_If possible, a subject of Sorcerer blood -preferably one with healing abilities- must have their DNA extracted and used in the Nobody Programme. A Sorcerer or Sorceress who can heal and use offensive abilities would be better. In this way, we will have achieved an army of super soldiers that will be unstoppable._

_Previous experience with Sorcerer Sora Loire had taught us that this is a possibility. His ability to animate the non-living had been a turning point in our research. Although unsuccessful in our attempt to take him with us to Archadia, we also have our eyes on a SeeD called Squall Leonhart. He appears to show a strong capability; supposedly an alter ego on first impression, but our spies in Agrabah alerted us that he had completely drained our deceased ally Jafar of all his powers. Jafar was killed in the process. _

_For now, Captain Squall Leonhart is on our priority list. Our leader, Sorceress Maleficent, has held back on her reasons for her sudden interest in the man after our failure in Radiant Garden, but it appears that she had foreseen this turn of events. I believe him to be a fascinating subject of study. We have sent operatives to find him, as well as told our allies to be on the lookout. Leading the whole operation is former SOLDIER operative, Seifer Almasy. It has been brought to light that Almasy has a connection to Leonhart. What it might be has never been touched upon. I may have to question this later._

Nora was quick to save this file into her pendant's built in compact computer. This was serious; if SeeD had a Sorcerer running around and they didn't know anything about it, they had to know. And what's more, Hope as a Sorcerer who could heal and attack was in increased danger. She closed the computer down and yelled at her son. "Stop healing right now!"

"Huh?" Hope, who was busy healing some scarring on a little girl's arm, stopped what he was doing. Much to the little girl's displeasure. "What is it?"

"Just trust me and don't do anything! They might come back for you!"

"Mom, you're getting hysterical!" Hope stood up and jogged over to her; she met him halfway. "You're not making any sense."

"They want someone like you! For their project!" she yelled hysterically, mothering instincts to protect her son kicking in. "It's too dangerous! You should never have come! If something happens to you-!"

"Mom, Leon and Cloud will sort this out. Don't worry; they know what they're doing."

Nora froze. Wait a minute… didn't that blond SOLDIER say something about the enemy wanting his SeeD partner? "Hope… what was that SeeD's name?"

"It's Leon."

"His full name?"

"Captain Squall Leonhart? Why?"

Nora nearly broke down and wept. Of all the luck… just of all the luck…

* * *

"Cloud…" Leon started.

"Yes?" The SOLDIER was trying his hardest not to laugh at the SeeD's appearance. He looked utterly dishevelled, brown locks of hair looking severely tousled out of place, face pale with a tiny hint of pink in his cheeks from blood rush, dilated pupils and a slight tremor in his body language. Leon was angry, but Cloud couldn't help but feel amused -and a little enamoured- by the ever so slightly shorter man's expression.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," the SeeD growled lowly, suddenly trying to get his hair back into place with his hands roughly. Cloud could only smirk in response; he had to thank Squall in his head for letting him have that moment of closeness with Leon. It felt nice being depended on like that, feeling Leon's fingers digging into him as he clung onto him with an inch of his life. Most of all, he just liked the warmth and intimacy. It was something he craved for from Leon, but knew he was hard pressed for it. There was a pretty large proverbial stick up the brunet's arse, and it was only on very rare occasions that he felt like Leon was totally at ease with him.

At least, Cloud had thought, they had gotten to the point where 'idiotic dog' was usually said out of affection at least sixty-five percent of the time. He just had to persist with the remaining thirty-five. "I can't promise that in situations like these," Cloud answered truthfully, "but I'll keep it in mind when we're off duty."

"Fair comment," Leon grumbled, patting himself down. "Did you follow that floral scent?"

"Yup," Cloud nodded, then pointed up. Another ventilation shaft, but too small for them to go through. "Coming through there." Then he looked down at the door. "So I can safely say going through these doors would be the next step."

"Good work." A pat on the head; all canine tendencies nearly yipped with glee. "How's your nose?"

"Surviving."

"Think you can lead on a little longer?"

"It's really strong now. I don't think we're far." Cloud then frowned. "It'd be annoying if Ursula did a runner."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Leon had taken his hand away by now and was already fiddling with the door's opening mechanism. "Hopefully Riku and Sora are alright…"

"I can smell Sora just about," Cloud assured him. "It's faint, but I bet they're trying to catch up. Besides, Riku's with him."

"That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence."

"Can I ask you something?" Leon had just about managed to get the door to open.

"Mmhm?"

"Why do you get so worked up about Sora?"

Leon paused, pursed his lips, frowned then shook his head. "This isn't really the time to go into it."

"Which is Leon-talk for 'I won't say anything'."

"I _will_ say something. Not while we're on a mission."

"Then when will I hear about it?"

"When I'm ready to talk about it or if we're dying on some unnamed battlefield. Deal?"

"Morbid, but fine. Deal." He took point, weapon already in hand as he smelt the air. No Nobodies… heavy perfume… dead ahead. He took off on a run, and he heard Leon dash after him.

_So_, he heard Squall drawl, _happy?_

_-Very._

* * *

If anyone was in her position, she would be certain that they would be panicking too. Firstly, she had a highly valued Sorcerer and his pet dog coming after her, mowing down hoards of Nobodies as they went. Secondly, she was in a room that she, in a moment of arrogance, didn't think would ever need an escape route. And finally, she was already a wanted criminal. The odds were stacked against her. Also not in her favour, if she could rather tearfully admit, was her very ample size. Now she wasn't going to sugar coat it; she knew she was grossly overweight. But she loved her curves even if they were unhealthily big. She loved her body. Yes, sometimes she wished she was stick thin like that Vanessa girl that worked as a singer in the casino's club, but she wouldn't change her shape for anyone other than herself, and she didn't feel the need to. It was just this time she wished she had her little sister Morganna's hourglass figure. At least she could have made a dash for it, or maybe hide.

She heard the sound of a portal opening. One of Maleficent's. Relieved, she turned in her seat to see that it was Seifer walking through. His face was utterly blank. "Not a moment too late! We need to get out of here! _I_ need to get out of here! I'm not going to be any-" She stopped suddenly; Seifer had drawn his Hyperion and had it at her throat. She gulped. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing?"

"Destroying the evidence," Seifer answered calmly.

The scream was deafening.

* * *

Cloud froze in spot, nose twitching. A new smell had been added to the noxious concoction of rotting corpse and heavy floral. Fresh, human blood. He turned to face Leon, suddenly worried that the SeeD had sustained an injury but was hiding it. The brunet had a stubborn tendency to do that. "What?" Leon asked.

"Bleeding?"

"…No… Why?"

"I smell fresh blood."

"It's not me," Leon frowned, just letting Cloud get on with searching his attire. The blond let out a sigh of relief when he was certain it was not his SeeD partner. He then startled.

"Oh no…"

"You don't think…"

They suddenly dashed forwards, Leon still following Cloud since he knew where he was going by scent alone. So soon they came across a door, but Cloud had decided to physically bash the door down with brute strength, kicking the thing repeatedly until it dented so much that it just gave way. They piled into a room that was lavishly decorated with leather and velvet and gold and all things garish along with a monitoring system that would put a security booth to shame… and stared.

Ursula Pacif was dead. Rolls of fat just about being held into a body-con black dress drooping from her seat at the controls, limbs limp, mouth open as if she had been screaming and glazed eyes wide from shock. A large bloody gash in between large breasts dripped crimson life force. Seeing a freshly murdered corpse wasn't something new to Leon, nor was it to Cloud in a battlefield scenario. Here though… Cloud was shaking. It had been the brunet who approached the corpse, looking at the wound but not touching her at all.

"…It's too precise," he finally said.

"What is…?" Cloud asked faintly. He heard footsteps from behind. Riku and Sora's scents were getting closer. "They're coming."

"The wound," Leon answered. "And don't let Sora see this."

"Got it…" Cloud trailed off. Leon just sighed. It was annoying that Ursula was dead since she had the answers that he and Radiant Garden's government wanted, but there was very little they could do. The only thing that could be done was reporting the death, the less the desirable result of the completed mission and -to his _delight_… not- reporting that Seifer was alive and defective. _That_ was going to be interesting to explain. He reached for his ID pager and began connecting it to Esthar Garden's Administrative Department.

"_Xu speaking._"

"Glad I'm speaking with you. Captain Leonhart reporting back."

"_Oh, you finished the mission Captain?_"

"Not the way I hoped, but it's finished." Leon sighed. "Ursula Pacif was aligned with Sorceress Maleficent. She was harbouring Nobodies and also kidnapping civilians. I plan to have one of the Seed Agent Hackers crack into Ms. Pacif's computer files to see what she was up to."

"_Why not interrogate her._"

"She's dead."

"_Oh. How?_"

"Found her dead. The killing blow was too precise to be a Nobody. The killer knew what he was doing." He then hesitated. "And… the cut is big and deep enough to be made by a Hyperion gunblade."

"_I see… Alright. I'll submit this to Commander Harvey. I'll also put the alert on Destiny Island's law enforcement. There should be a SeeD liaison there._"

"There's one other thing that needs to go on record."

"_Oh?_"

"It's about Seifer Almasy."

"_What? Your old partner? What about him?_" Xu sounded confused.

"…He's alive."

"_That's wonderful! Make sure that he reports back fully to Shinra then and we-_"

"Xu… he's not on our side anymore." There was a definitive pause in the conversation, neither participant willing to say what they both knew. Leon eventually forced himself to say it, though his voice was wracked with an emotion he had been fighting hard to keep down. "He's defected. He's working with the Archadian Alliance."

"…_I'm sorry…_"

"There's nothing I can do. He'll probably kill me the next time he sees me." He then looked back at the corpse. "And I… I think Ms. Pacif's untimely death has something to do with him. He was probably ordered to dispose of anything that might give away what Sorceress Maleficent is up to…" –And it's a warning. He'll kill without question.

"_I'll report this to the Commander. He'll… He'll probably want this to be reported back to main HQ and the Royal Circle._"

"I know…"

"_I'm really sorry Leon. Really. I truly am._"

"Yeah…" Leon murmured. "I'm sorry too…" He could feel himself crumble. "I'll let you know if anything changes. Can you link me up to Zexion?"

"_I'll have him working on Ms. Pacif's computer. Just be prepared to help him out a little where you can. I'll give him the coordinates your pager is sending to us._"

"Alright… thanks." They both hung up on each other, and Leon took the chance to get his thoughts in order. He acted so calmly and coldly, but in reality he wanted to scream and cry and demand why Hyne hated him so much.

Now that the mission was over, Leon didn't have his motivation to have control over his missions. True that there was still work to do, but as far as he knew lives weren't at risk. He wasn't at risk. So why should he be strong.

_-Don't fall apart just yet_, that voice comforted. It seemed that with every passing hour that voice was growing a personality of its own, and becoming more like a guardian angel than anything. Not that Leon was religious, but the thought of having someone else looking out for him, someone who only spoke to him and not necessarily touch him, was a comfort. _–I know it's hard, but you have to hold it together for a little while longer. Those people are depending on you._

That didn't mean that he didn't put a hand to his face and just allow a quiet, inaudible sniffle escape him.

* * *

It had all been like watching a well-oiled machine at work. Destiny Island's law enforcement with their SeeD liaisons arrived at the casino, found a way into the storage facilities underground and began carting off every person that had been reported as missing. Sora and Riku had got out of there a long time ago now; they didn't need to announce themselves as part of the infiltrating team -the President would have a heart attack. Leon in the meanwhile was helping with the removal of Ursula's body now that Zexion had managed to hack into the main frame of her computer systems. It would take a long while to hear back of any findings.

What left to question was the numerous amount of Nobodies just standing around dormant. What were they going to do with them? In the end, Leon had heard that SeeD and Shinra would deal with them; Shinra no doubt would want fresh test subjects.

Cloud had been watching on in solemn silence, but his eyes were only on the brunet, as if worried that the SeeD Captain was going to crack at any moment. When they were finally outside, he put a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"…Peachy," he answered quietly.

"You're not 'peachy'," Cloud grumbled. To this day, he still didn't understand why being called a soft fleshy fruit assured anyone that they were fine. He wondered if it had something to do with the colouration. If so, it definitely didn't fit Leon's description. "Do you want to go? They seem to have everything under control here."

"…It's something to do," Leon stated, but he sounded less than enthusiastic. Cloud frowned; clearly it was time to take matters into his own hand. He picked Leon up and tossed him over his shoulder, ignoring the indignant stream of curse words and angry sentiments as he walked along. Leon's kicking and hitting was proving to be a little ineffectual too. A couple of the workforce looked on in mild bewilderment. Cloud just gave them a very nonchalant look.

"He gets cranky when he's tired," he stated coolly, completely unaffected by the raging happening on his shoulder.

* * *

Leon settled down eventually, ending up having his elbow digging a bit into Cloud's back and having his chin settling in the palm of his hand, fuming silently. The blond didn't really mind. He didn't really mind the sulking that happened when they finally got back to their room and he was put on the bed. What really startled him, however, was when Leon suddenly broke down into tears.

Leon _**never**_ cried. To Cloud, the whole prospect of those watery droplets leaving Leon's eyes was impossible. _Hell_, Cloud had almost convinced himself that Leon's tear ducts were none existent. Even so, seeing the brunet looking so broken and vulnerable tugged at his heartstrings, which made his more canine nature kneel down in front of him and put his hand in Leon's lap, looking at him consolably. He didn't really know what to do; like he had stated previous, Leon and tears was just a match that never was thought possible in his mind.

"Leon…" he started weakly. The brunet was a sight that the SOLDIER never wanted to see again if he could help it. Puffy-eyed, tear-stained, whites of his eyes had gone pink and really red in the face. Not a pretty sight. He could probably see why Leon never cried in public.

"I-I hate this," he stammered.

"…Hate… what?" He almost wished to take it all back when Leon went completely frenzied, the whole moment utterly out of character for him.

"Why him?-! Why now?-! Why did he defect?-! Why does he think that whole mission was just an elaborate ploy to get rid of him?-! Why does he have to be on the other side?-! Why did he have to tell me we were lovers?-!" Cloud baulked at that. Canine instincts were now very riled up at hearing that. "Why did I even _forget_ something that important?-! Why?-!" Leon suddenly took a deep, sharp intake of air, looking like he had just tired himself out from that short tirade. "…Why?"

"…You never said you and Seifer were… lovers," Cloud said quietly, trying to hide what he was really feeling. He knew it was possessiveness, but they hadn't even met while Seifer was around. It still bothered him though.

"…I… I didn't remember." And Cloud suddenly realised that was what was hurting the brunet the most. "It's all… really fuzzy right now… I don't… I don't even know what's real anymore." Leon buried his face into his hands; probably to hide another onslaught. "I just want it all to stop."

Cloud suddenly tackled Leon so that now both of them were on the bed. Although the brunet yelped in alarm, he didn't yell at Cloud, because the Fenrir was clinging to him so damn tightly in a protective bear-hug that Leon actually felt comforted by it. He didn't touch the other back though, but he did feel soothed by the tickling blond hairs that brushed against the sensitive flesh of his neck. Neither said a word; there wasn't a need for it, and Cloud just couldn't think of anything that would make the other feel better about himself. So they just stayed there, and ended up sleeping in that position.

When Leon looked back on that moment further down along the line, he would realise that this was the moment everything in their relationship's dynamic changed. Subtle, calm but also spurred on from a solitary moment of weakness on his part and a momentary crumble of those protective walls he had built around himself to prevent himself from getting hurt again. He would never be quite sure if he regretted it or not.

* * *

Hojo hummed thoughtfully as information was surged into his database, all from Dr. Estheim, the woman in charge of the Nobodies' biological study group. Her findings had been quite the help.

Super soldiers huh? Now if that wasn't a direct challenge from the Archadian Alliance's top scientists then he didn't know what was. The Nobodies may have been their brain children, but the SOLDIER programme was better established and growing every day. Plus, even though he could list the unique SOLDIER models on one hand, those very same unique models could take down a whole army in less than an hour if they wanted to. They were that quick, strong and efficient. And although they had human names, which Hojo was loathe to use, at least the attachment the Shinra researchers had with them was understandable. After all, the SOLDIERs in question were all practically raised from childbirth to adulthood by them.

There was Sephiroth, Project Jenova. The strongest of the bunch, deadly and had a supreme grace about him even when on the field. Then there was the Project G duo, Angeal and Genesis, who were Alexander and Anima models respectively. Angeal was well-behaved, stalwart, grounded, a peacekeeper between Sephiroth and Genesis. Genesis was wily, strong with the use of Materia, lofty and passionate. Following in their footsteps was Project Phoenix, otherwise known as Zack Fair since he grew up as a normal human being after initially being deemed a failure. He had been wrong; Zack's growth was at a slower pace, but that leant to his supreme endurance and healing capabilities, as well as never-ending energy. Then there was Project Fenrir. A boy and three girls, though one girl was outcast to live as a normal civilian and the other was just recently reacquired. Cloud, Lightning, Sera and Version 4, though she stubbornly called herself Xion.

"What an ugly name," Hojo grumbled. Xemnas really had no talent for naming.

Regardless, they all showed different capabilities, and better still they all had the possibility of transforming into bestial forms. He liked to call them werewolves, but it wasn't even quite that. He had yet to see Version 1 "Cloud" have a full transformation, but what he had seen so far he appeared to be more wolf-like that his younger sister Version 2 "Lightning". These two -and possibly Version 4 if she started to cooperate- were the key to creating an army of super SOLDIERs to challenge the Archadian Alliance's Nobodies, or even the key to modifying every SOLDIER already in production if their successes with the Leviathan and Maduin subjects were anything to go by.

Oh but there was one weapon greater than they. And that was the Diablos. The prototype for the current SOLDIER generation. A SOLDIER so old that he outdated every other SOLDIER model in existence. And the name he was going under, was Vincent Valentine. Currently, he was serving Shinra was a leading figure in the company's Turks. Any monkey could tell it was just the company president, Rufus Shinra, keeping a very useful tool very close to heart. After all, the Diablos model was dangerous. Very dangerous.

He brought himself out of his revelries, remembering that there was one other titbit of information that was probably going to be brought to the attention of the Royal Circle and SeeD. It turned out Fenrir Version 1's current user was a Sorcerer of great interest to the Archadian Alliance. Little doubt that he'd be a point of interest to Radiant Garden's top brass too. This only meant that Fenrir Version 1 would probably have to undergo extra tweaking so that he could be a better guardian of the SeeD Captain.

After all, Radiant Garden couldn't let their key player get caught or killed whilst in the middle of a cold war. What better way to protect him than locking him up somewhere with an angry beast guarding the lock and key?

Looks like he was going to have even _more_ fun than he had first expected with this whole Nobody and Cold War business.


	32. Storgē

**A/N:** For those who don't know what the hell Agape, Philia and Eros is, allow me to illuminate. These three are known as the Four Great Loves, all of Greek origin, with the Fourth being Storgē (this is all according to C.S. Lewis, who you should know as the author of the Chronicles of Narnia. If not, shame on you :p). Agape is translated from Greek as a "selfless love" or "pure love"; it's usually used by American Christian theology (though it does turn up in British Christianity too if my religious school was anything to go by), but Plato and his contemporaries denote this as a love for a spouse or family or even an affection for an activity. I used the selfless love denotation, mostly because I'm of the firm belief that dogs are the greatest vessels for Agape. Philia is usually translated for a friendship, but it has a more broader sense than that. It can also mean a love between young lovers, close or lifelong companions, fellow-soldiers and a list of other scenarios that Aristotle named but I'd run out of room to type down. It can also mean a love for things, such as chocolate or animals. Eros is the Greek term for sexual love, and it's where the word _erotic_ comes from. It's also known as marital love.

As for poor Storgē, who doesn't really make an appearance in this chapter but is the title of it, it's yet another love between friends who can care for each other compassionately, and maybe even evolve into a sexual relationship. The strength of that Storgic love can endure even break-ups of the sexual relation, but commitment and trust is held in high regard. The upside is that the loyalty is unquestionable and the level of understanding and intimacy is above average (sometimes ridiculously high), but lovemaking is not high on storgic lovers' priorities which could lead to lack of passion and boredom.

To be honest though, I think Cloud and Leon's love-styles are total one-eighties. Cloud's probably more likely to suffer from Mania, a possessive, obsessive, emotional roller-coaster with a mean jealous streak to boot. They usually have low self-esteem and see relationships as a way to reinforce their value. It's intense but I've already stated the flaws to it. Fortunately, it's mostly found in teens or those who are in their first relationship, and people do grow out of it. I think it suits Cloud right now; he may be an adult physically, but his mindset is still quickly trying to grow into an adult. That, and Leon is the first person he feels affection for so he doesn't want to lose him. I think later on, he'd probably mature into Agape or Storgē.

Leon's probably a little more grounded, so is probably more likely to have a Pragma love-style; he thinks with his head, not with his heart. Surprisingly though, I found out this is actually quite a feminine love-style: it's a shopping-list love. He'd be comparing potential partners to his realistic expectations, and considering sex as a reward, not a need. Disadvantage: lack of emotion.

Yes, it fits him to a T.

To be honest, I'm probably a bit like Leon in the sense I'm realistic, but then again I'm a hopeless romantic (which is a trait for someone who has an Eros love-style).

Hang on a minute… when did this become a discussion on love?

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Here's a chapter in celebration of the first exam I have to do being finished today. (I hate whales... Specifically ones that are hunted down by mad one-legged captains called Ahab) Please review? For encouragement? For motivation? For science?

...For pony?

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

Things had quietened down for them in the months that followed the Destiny Islands mission. Sora and Riku weren't discovered so they made it back home in one piece, much to the relief of Sora's father. Hope seemed to have been okay; they hadn't heard much from him, but they found out that his mother, Nora, was working as a researcher at Shinra. She had personally thanked them for saving her and her son, as well as on the behalf of all the other captives. As for the information… Zexion had never got back to him. He said it was far too sensitive to be open about with ranks lower than the top rank (i.e. Commander and Headmaster) so to just sit tight for now. Information was probably on its way.

In other news, Axel had returned to active service, but now Roxas was tagging along with him. The little Maduin had passed the military SOLDIER test with flying colours and was excited to be working with Axel. It was the redhead that had been a nervous wreck the first week back; although he was lucky enough not to be demoted, he was scared shitless of what his new squadron of newly made SeeDs were going to think of them. So far, they were being civil, but he knew that they didn't like him. On top of that, Commander Harvey and Headmaster Krammer were practically forcing Axel to do the 12 Labours of Hercules just so he could get into their good books again, meaning that he had very little time for much else other than work. Axel didn't really care though; anything was better than the mind-numbing boredom he had experienced after a long time not being a part of SeeD.

But the hardest change that they found was the one going on with Leon. Since they weren't being called up for missions in favour of training up their squadron and any other newly promoted SeeDs to be combat ready, they found themselves falling into a routine, which suited Leon just fine. Excursions in the training facility were an every day occurrence, as soon as SeeDs were assigned to SOLDIER partners they were out on field outings into the desolate wastelands, and Leon actively encouraged sparring between SeeDs and SOLDIERs, even challenging his charges to spars as did Cloud (who always made sure to handicap himself in some way so that there was a fair chance of him being beaten). If you paired "Leonhart the Devil's" training and Instructor Trepe's strict disciplinarian teaching style, Leon's group had more than excelled, and that was more than satisfying for the brunet and his SOLDIER partner. In those times, he acted as normal: cold, blunt and taciturn.

But then when he and Cloud were in private with each other's company, the cracks in Leon's shattered armour really showed. Cloud would readily admit to anyone _but_ Leon (in order to preserve the brunet's dignity) that he liked feeling needed by his SeeD partner, but Leon's clinginess and bouts of depression were very sporadic and fluctuating. There were days where maybe all he would need was a firm pat on the back just to let him know that the Fenrir model was there to support him, and then there were "bad days". These were the days that Leon's depression was making him break out into full blown shivers and shakes, too fragile to do anything. It was bearable if this happened during the working day, but if it happened in the morning, Cloud was hard pressed to try and get Leon out of bed. It got to a point where Cloud had once stumbled into their local pharmacy to clumsily ask for anti-depressants, only to be told that he had to have a doctor's prescription. In the end, Cloud asked Aerith if he could pay for some from Esthar Garden's medicine cabinets, only vaguely saying that it something to do with Leon. She seemed to understand and not really ask questions into it; she even had a previous prescription for Leon that Cloud had known nothing about. So now Leon was dosed up pretty much every day, but it didn't always work. At least the mornings weren't such a pain.

Every night though, it was the same story. Leon would eat what he felt like he had to eat, do some work and maybe watch some TV, shower and then he'd go to bed. Cloud was always by his side during the evening ritual. Cloud never fell asleep first though. He usually stayed awake for as long as it took for Leon's nightmares to begin. When they begun, Cloud would always slink his way into bed and hug the brunet from behind. He knew it was only a simulated hug from what he assumed as a dreamed up illusion of Seifer, but Cloud was willing to ignore that painful fact just to see Leon sleep peacefully. He'd sleep for a little while, then when it was about an hour before Leon's alarm would go off, he'd slink away back to the makeshift bed on the floor and just wait there. By the end of week four of this routine, Cloud had roughly averaged that he was usually asleep an hour after Leon had gotten into his fitful dreams… and that his affections for Leon was going beyond a canine Agape for its master. No… it was becoming more and more like a mix between Eros (in that he didn't like the thought of sharing Leon's attentions with another person, especially if the other person was now publicised as a traitor and rogue SOLDIER) and Philia (in that he saw Leon as someone he'd considered as a very close friend). There was one catch to this realisation. It sucked, because he knew Leon wasn't going to reciprocate.

So it just continued, and with every passing day, Cloud hoped that maybe he was helping Leon piece himself back together again just a little bit. He never seemed to tire, and always kept Leon's depression under wraps. However, he could never have foreseen the massive lapse that was to come.

Leon was currently having one of his "good days". A good day was when Leon was up as soon as the alarm rang, asked Cloud what he wanted for dinner that night (and the answer was usually steak, followed by a dry remark from the brunet about the Fenrir bankrupting him from all the prime cuts of meat he ate) then after the morning routine was finished, head onto Esthar Garden in Leon's new hovercar. Inwardly, Cloud was sighing with relief because it meant that Leon was going to be in a good mood in the evening; Aerith had thought it would be nice if 'the old gang' all got together to welcome Axel and Roxas back from their latest 'Labour' along the East Coast of Radiant Garden. Some were more enthusiastic than others, but Leon had kept neutral on the stance so Cloud didn't know what the brunet's reaction would be. He was on high alert considering Aerith had decided that Leon's place was perfect for such a gathering. In wolf logic, having someone that you're not particular fond of because they've already encroached on what wasn't theirs come into your territory was like waving a scarlet cape in front of an angry bleeding bull. You just _didn't do that_. In human logic, he guess he could understand Aerith's reasoning. If you made a second meeting (because Leon had failed to mention that he and Axel had met on neutral territory by accident) on the offended party's familiar ground, then the accused party had to tread carefully.

Even so, it didn't mean he had to like it, and he was making it clear that he didn't in his own subtle way.

"…He _is_ the closest friend I have," Leon sighed. Cloud was currently brooding by the SeeD Captain's office window.

"He still got his grubby paws on you in order to get some stupid disc for a terrorist group."

"In his defence, they did kidnap his sister."

"And to prosecute him further, he was aligned with them years before that."

"Again, his sister's health complications were his motivation. I can't entirely blame him doing what he did. Do you have any idea how poorly a low-ranking SeeD is paid once we get pass the Cadet's Field Examination?"

"No, and I don't care."

"Pennies. 3rd Class to 2nd Class SeeDs don't even bother thinking about moving out of the Garden facilities, especially once they're assigned to their SOLDIER partners. You know as well as I do how much it costs to keep you in top condition." Cloud was still fuming. "As much as I hate to say this, SOLDIERs aren't exactly cheap dates. Axel decided to decline getting one because it was just too much of an expense for him with Kairi's treatments beginning to stockpile."

"I. Don't. Care," Cloud stated testily.

"Will you stop being a possessive ass for a minute?"

"Stop defending him! He hurt you! I don't need any more reason than that to not like him!"

"I don't need you to fucking protect me all the time!" Leon snapped.

"Well you do! You're on anti-depressants damn it! I _know_ how bad you can get! Who the hell do you think has been taking care of you this whole time because it certainly wasn't you!"

"Out!"

"No!"

"**GET** **OUT!**"

Cloud recoiled slightly at the sharp shrill decibel of Leon's voice, and at once his wolf-instincts sprung into action. High, shrill yelps meant someone in his pack was distressed. Judging from the way Leon's hand was trembling violently against the desk, he knew that he had hit a sore spot, or brought back a memory the brunet would sooner forget. He immediately went to console the SeeD, but Leon was doing everything within his power to avoid being touched. "I told you to get out."

"Leon… please… I'm just trying to help."

"Doing a bloody _marvellous_ job of it," the brunet hissed with an acidic tone. He was blinking heavily; that was a sign that Leon was trying to dispel whatever mental scar that was bothering him now.

"…Leon… please…"

"Just leave Cloud." Leon refused to look at him in the eye. "I'm angry at you and I don't want to do something I'll regret since I'm _so_ out of control."

"Leon! Stop being such a prissy bitch about this!"

"Tough shit. Apparently being a prissy bitch is all I'm good at. Now get **OUT**!"

Cloud threw his arms up in dismay. This was the one thing he hated about actively caring for Leon; the brunet didn't like being cared for at all. "Fine. Don't come crying to me tonight then." He stormed out of the office, ignoring Leon's demands to explain just what he meant by his closing statement. He was too angry, too annoyed and too emotionally hurt to be dealing with Leon.

He needed to hunt something down in the Training Grounds to calm the adrenaline running through his blood.

* * *

Tifa happened to be using a couple of newly released Midgar Zoloms as target practice when Cloud arrived. The Kirin model had specifically asked for a couple to prey upon, promising to eliminate them within 24 hours since the serpentine creatures would throw the carefully constructed balance of the Training Ground's ecosystem if they were left to their own devices. She was more than happy to; her feline instincts were dying to kill a snake or two for a long while. She felt like she had won the lottery when she found out she had been sent four. Currently, she was making sure that the Midgar Zolom she had just caught was definitely dead. Cloud padded over to her in curiosity. She looked up and smiled warmly.

"Rare to see you away from Leon."

"We just need some time away from each other," Cloud mumbled, bending down to poke at the green and grey reptile. "He's annoyed with me."

"What about?"

"About the fact that I don't want Axel in our apartment."

Tifa sighed. To Cloud, he saw her as an ally in this argument. She was still really angry with Axel for what he had done, and angrier still that he and Aerith continued to talk during his suspension, but she knew that she had no say on who her SeeD partner spoke to at any point. Aerith was too kind for her own good, and she could probably understand Axel's viewpoint better than anyone else could because of her acute empathetic skills. The issue was just never argued about between the two women; Tifa knew it was useless because Aerith would only take on board her comments and act a bit more carefully with what she was doing. The pretty brunette was very good at diffusing arguments like that.

"Do you think I'm overreacting?" Cloud asked her, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Well, I think we have to remember that Leon is human. It isn't so black and white for them." It was true; SOLDIERs tended to have a more straightforward view of the world than most humans did. Some could argue it was due to their animal genetics since animals only really thought of survival rather than all the complicated matters that humans were often contending with. To that extent, human evolution was a bit of double-edged sword; sure they were smart and survival wasn't their top priority unless the situation called for it, but their ability to ignore instinct made things even more complicated. "We don't like Axel because we believe he put the humans we're protecting in danger, but for Leon and Aerith and some of the others, Axel is still a friend who had understandable reasons for doing what he did. We may not have to like it, but they're going to try and forgive Axel anyway."

"So you won't forgive him?"

"I can't. I understand it isn't as simple for the humans as we think it is, but he put Aerith in danger, who I consider my family, maybe even as far as my mate. I can't forgive that."

"…Mate?" Cloud raised an eyebrow at that. Tifa sighed.

"Kirins are leopards. Technically we're meant to be solitary, but as we're also part human we also have the desire to not be alone. That's why some Kirins either see their SeeD partner as either a family member like a matured cub, a hunting partner on rare occasion or even a mate that they're still courting."

"So you see Aerith as your mate?"

"I'm not sure," Tifa answered honestly. "There are times when I feel more maternal to her than there are times where I feel romantically involved. Maybe it's even a sororal thing. It's kinda hard to explain when you have the genetics of a solitary animal like I do." She then grinned. "I kinda envy the SOLDIERs whose animal genetics lean towards sticking together in family groups. It's less complicated."

"I wouldn't say that…" Cloud mumbled. His genetics may have come from a wolf, but it didn't make things less complicated. "It's easier in the sense that you're not conflicting with your natural instinct but… for someone like me who's been isolated for years, it's just as hard if not harder to try and understand others."

"What do you see Leon as?"

"Confused," Cloud answered truthfully. "I don't know what to make of him sometimes."

"Do you think that's because of Leon's personality?"

"Partially." He then pondered a little. "I wonder if it's partially also because I'm barely getting the basics of social interaction."

"I wouldn't say you're failing at it," Tifa grinned. "Remember when you first came. You only spoke to Leon, and even then it was still pretty jilted. You've improved a lot since then."

"Not enough though. I still would rather be around Leon."

"That's normal for us," Tifa smiled kindly. "You should have seen me when I was first partnered up with Aerith. I saw everything as a possible danger to her. She had to teach me that not every person who comes to her for help has an ulterior motive."

"Do you think it'll get better?"

"Is it only Axel and the enemy you feel any animosity to?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I'd say you just need to work on the whole 'I hate Axel' front. We may not have to like him, but you have to remember that he is a close friend of Leon's. They've been through a lot together."

"What about Seifer?" It was no secret to anyone about the discovery of Seifer and his betrayal but everyone skirted around the issue, especially if Leon was around. Leon had caught on, even commenting how everyone seemed to have known something about his relationship to the Crusader model but him. Tifa was no different.

"…That's something best left alone."

"No. It shouldn't." Cloud folded his arms across his chest. "I'm just as sick as Leon is about being kept in the dark about that. I chalked the whole forgetting about his relationship thing to as Leon's way of coping with the trauma of losing him, but I'm starting to doubt that now. You guys _know_ something. And I want in on the secret."

"…it really isn't my place to say…"

"Tifa!" Cloud whined lightly.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. All I can say is that Leon was in a really dark place at one time so something had to be done. If we, as Leon's friends, had any say in the matter, we wouldn't have allowed what was decided upon be done."

"So who had a say?-!" he demanded, voice rising angrily. Tifa seem to shrink a little, but she tried to stay calm.

"Commander Harvey and Headmaster Krammer. Sorceress Edea and her apprentice were brought in too I heard."

She had no idea the truth would just incense Cloud even more. "What has that _witch_ got to do with anything?-!"

"She was basically Leon's maternal figure during his childhood." Cloud calmed down at hearing that, having forgotten that Leon was an orphan so the closest thing to a family would have to have a say in whatever had happened to the brunet.

"Oh… Oh yeah…"

"You're really stressed out about this, aren't you?"

"What gave that away?" he asked sarcastically.

"Want to help me hunt down three more of these?" She picked up the Midgar Zolom corpse's neck, manipulating its jaw to open and close like the mouth of a ventriloquist's dummy. "It might take the edge off."

"…I'd like that."

* * *

Leon found himself leaning back into his office chair, legs stretched out and arms hanging over the sides while his head was resting against the back, looking straight up at the ceiling. He had spent the best of fifteen minutes trying to figure out what Cloud had meant when he told him to not go to him tonight if he was upset by something, but he concluded it must've been about Axel. He had noticed that the blond bristled irritably if the Freelance Captain was ever mentioned in conversation, and that he was particularly frosty to Axel whenever he did talk to the redhead but for the most part he never initiated a conversation with him. The only thing he could come up with for that behaviour in light of their past experiences was that Cloud believed Axel was still a potential danger or he was jealous. Both were equally likely, and probably valid reasons. Maybe he should've been a bit more sensitive.

_-After all, he's only trying to look after you after all that's happened._

He was inclined to agree with The Voice, as he was calling it now. He could argue though that he didn't like being smothered. True, Cloud had been the one to procure anti-depressants when it was obvious that he was crumbling, but the blond didn't need to act so over-protective. Besides, he was slowly adapting to the new knowledge as old memories resurfaced day by day.

Seifer had not been the most romantic of suitors, but that had suited Leon just fine. They were never really into public displays of affection, which again was alright with him because back then people were still a little weird about couples where one of them was a SOLDIER. Seifer wasn't the most gentlest of lovers either, and again, that worked out very well for them. Leon didn't want to be treated like the woman of the relationship even if he was the submissive partner. They were still pretty normal. They talked, argued and behaved like an ordinary couple that had been together for years, but they never really spoke about the future. It was just their line of work; even during peacetimes, one could never really be sure about how long they were for this world. Instead, they just had short-term goals and took things a step at a time.

The last goal that he could remember was Seifer wanting to get a bigger place for them once Leon got promoted to a named rank. Their last argument had been about the promotion Leon had wanted to go for; he wanted to go for Lieutenant which meant staying on the combat field and even leading missions, but Seifer wanted him to go for Instructor, which meant that his support would be coming from behind the lines and that he wouldn't normally get involved in the fighting but it was better paid. Leon had pointed out that he had no patience to teach others; Seifer had argued that Leon was the best SeeD had in gunblade combat so _he_ was the best teacher in that sense. The result was that they didn't speak to each other for two terse days unless making snide remarks to each other, then on the eve of day three Seifer ended up pounding Leon into the mattress when the brunet gave him the news that he was being considered for a Lieutenancy. So it was a healthy relationship.

It was just the memories of Seifer screwing him senseless which was a bit hard to swallow. Of the ten times he remembered a sex session, only one of them was slower. That was when they were first entering the relationship and both were equally as awkward about it, especially since Leon had decided to suck it up and take it up the ass since they had been arguing over who was topping for months. It just was… painful. His ass was sore just thinking about it. Every other time he was more embarrassed with the profanities coming out of their mouths.

_-Oh please, that's nothing. Now when I was—_

He quickly quashed The Voice. He really did not want to know what this disembodied voice that had decided to haunt him got up to when he was alive.

He didn't need to relieve two different sets of memories right now, thank you very much.

He was brought out of his thoughtful trance by a buzzer at the door. He frowned, pulled himself upright and pressed the button on his desk that allowed access to whoever was on the other side. It was Selphie, with Irvine and Zell flanking her side.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Erm, Squa-"

"Leon," he corrected Selphie. She frowned in annoyance.

"Whatever. Anyway, we-"

"You," Irvine now corrected with a smile, patting his SeeD partner's head affectionately. She scowled again.

"I wanted to make sure if you were really okay with letting Ax-"

"The fucking scumbag who should have been punished severely even if he was double-crossing on orders," Zell interrupted, his elaborately tattooed face marred with a look of unabashed fury. Selphie turned on her heel and kicked him in the shins hard.

"Don't interrupt me! And don't call him that!" she scolded. She then turned back to Leon with a calmer expression. "I wanted to make sure you were alright with having Axel at your place tonight. I mean, I know Aerith is trying to help him do damage control, but don't you think it's a little…"

"Early? Too late for it?"

"A little bit of both I guess."

"I don't really mind anymore to be honest," Leon sighed. "Besides, me and Axel already met on neutral ground and just… talked about it."

"Neutral ground?" Zell asked, still rubbing his smarting shin.

"Seifer's memorial." Ah yes… maybe he should get that taken down.

"**WHAT**?-!" Zell exploded. Selphie and Irvine looked a little surprised themselves. But then they took Leon's stance, which was to let the over-enthusiastic SeeD Lieutenant let rip into his harangue with bored expressions. About ten minutes into Zell's angry soliloquy, Cloud walked in nonchalantly with a large and heavy Midgar Zolom hanging over his shoulder. Their attention -save for Zell's- was taken by the sight.

"Cloud… where did you get that?"

"Training Grounds."

"But the Training Grounds' ecosystem doesn't support Midgar Zoloms."

"Tifa ordered them in on condition that she killed them today. There was four. We've killed three and Tifa's looking for the fourth. She told me I could keep this one."

"Whatever for?"

"Dinner."

"Cloud."

"What?"

"They're poisonous."

"Tifa told me how to neutralise the poison. We're having oven-baked snake tonight."

"…I think I'll pass."

"I don't want Axel in the apartment. I'd say deal with the snake meat in return for me dealing with him."

"See! Even Cloud agrees with me!" Zell interrupted before Leon had a chance to respond to Cloud. He immediately quietened when Leon gave him the most withering look possible.

"I highly doubt me eating snake meat equates to you having to put up with Axel."

"It does. Deal with it."

"Lover's tiff?" Selphie suddenly asked. She didn't falter at the glares she was getting from the pair. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you're alright with it. We'll be arriving at about 1700hrs. Axel should be back from general jetlag recovery by 1800hrs, so it'll give everyone time to adjust to the idea. Remember, happy faces." She then pursed her lips as she noticed the very flat look she was getting from Leon. "Well… Happy as physically possible in your case."

"Fine. You're dismissed."

"Actually, can I talk to you Irvine?" Cloud suddenly requested. Everyone looked at the Fenrir; Cloud rarely asked to talk to others in private, and if he did it was usually someone he trusted completely. No one really expected Irvine to be in that rather limited category.

"Uh, yeah, sure," the Kirin model fumbled. "Here or…?"

"Privately."

"Okay."

Leon was giving Cloud an odd look… but then he remembered dinner. "You're leaving this _thing_ in here?"

"Yes," Cloud sniffed agitatedly at the brunet. "Good luck trying to move it yourself. It's _heavy_." He then grabbed Irvine by the arm and dragged the taller auburn-haired man out. Irvine's expression screamed _Help_.

"What on earth has gotten into him?" Selphie asked, surprised by all this.

"…Zell, go with Selphie."

"Huh? Why?" the blond SeeD asked.

"If memory serves me well, she's taking a group of Cadets into the Training Facility. If there's one of those overgrown snakes slithering around in there, I don't want to take chances." Leon then looked over to Selphie. "You understand where I'm coming from, right?"

"Crystal clear," Selphie beamed. "Don't worry. We'll be careful." Now she grabbed Zell by the ear, resulting in an alarmed yelp. "Come on you. I've got a serious lecture to give."

* * *

Cloud had dragged Irvine to a quieter area of one of the Garden's recreational areas, which was near to the ballroom that was sometimes used for parties like graduation balls for the Cadets when they graduated to SeeD level. As it was locked for most of the year, no one really hung around, which made it the perfect place for couples to have private moments when they weren't sneaking into the Training Grounds at night. Thankfully, there was no one to shoo away.

"So… what's this all about?" Irvine started. "Because I'd just like to say right now that if this is a chance for you to confess your undying love for me, I'm not gay."

"I can assure you its not," Cloud deadpanned. "But I am having a bit of a… confusion concerning relationships."

"Oh?"

"SeeD/SOLDIER relationships."

"Ohhhhhh."

"What do you see Selphie as? From your animal genetic viewpoint?"

"Hold your horses partner! That's classified!"

"I'm not attracted to Selphie in the slightest if that's what you're worried about. I just want your view on it."

"Well don't I feel all relieved and fuzzy," Irvine frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"You can probably tell me and Leon aren't the best of friends at the moment."

"Ah, alright. Trouble in paradise?"

"There hasn't been a paradise involved," Cloud frowned, his face demanding answers. Irvine sighed.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware, Kirins are leopards. We're solitary by nature, but we don't mind overlap in territories so long as we don't catch each other with prey that might be considered ours. However, that contests with our human sensibilities so-"

"Do you see Selphie as a mate or not?" Cloud interrupted, not wanting to hear all the spiel again.

"Hey, I was getting started with the science!"

"I heard it from Tifa. Answer. Now."

"So rude," Irvine sighed. "But if you must know, yes, I do see Selphie as my mate."

"…Does it bother others?" Irvine somehow had managed to get the gist of the tone in Cloud's voice meant. The Fenrir model was uncertain. Maybe he wasn't sure where he stood with Leon, considering all the new information about the SeeD Captain's previous relationship with his ex-SOLDIER had come to light. To be frank, Irvine was relieved that they didn't have to hide the truth anymore. And he didn't see the point in hiding the facts from Cloud either.

"Well, honestly, there are some Cadets who are a bit weirded out that their Instructor gets freaky with a SOLDIER like me, but we respect that their ideologies might be different to ours. Some even come to us asking what it's like. Even SOLDIERs." He leant against the wall. "It's not all that uncommon for SeeDs and SOLDIERs to start developing feelings for each other, whether its camaraderie, familial or romantically. There's a misconception that it's weird, but it's only weird if you let it be weird." He then scratched the back of his head, jerking his Stetson slightly. "What I'm trying to say is, let it be. No one's judging you. Besides, it shouldn't be that difficult for you considering your animal genetics."

"This _is_ Leon I'm paired up with."

"Point taken."

"His former partner was basically a modified human souped up on Mako."

"True. But if I were to be honest, I didn't like Seifer much."

Cloud was a little surprised to hear that. Seifer seemed to have been this shining example of a SOLDIER from what he heard, other than Leon's rather blunt negative view on his personality. "What do you mean?"

"He was a great fighter, don't get me wrong. He got me running scared a couple of times. But honestly, I was always praying for the day Seifer and Leon would either part ways or end the relationship. Just didn't expect Seifer to go M.I.A. or to defect."

"Why's that?"

Irvine seemed a little hesitant to say as he looked to the sky for inspiration, but then he turned his attention back to Cloud. "This is just me being a hopeless romantic, but I thought Seifer was a brute towards Leon."

"…he didn't… abuse Leon, did he?"

"Nah. Nothing like that. Besides, I trust Leon to punch right back if Seifer ever laid a finger of harm on him. How else do you think Leon got his rather attractive scar?"

"Seifer did that?"

"They got a bit carried away while sparring."

"Oh."

"Long and short of it is, Seifer was a bully to a lot of people, but he particularly picked on Leon. I think it was probably an insecurity thing. Someone like Zell gave him the reaction he wanted, but Leon would just ignore him whenever he acted up. So it was like a personal mission for him to try and get Leon to lose his cool in front of others. I'm sure you're aware, but Leon's public face is tough to crack. I've no idea what he's like in private."

"So, you mean that Leon's always been the same around you guys?"

"Grouchy, painfully dutiful that it's almost sickening, an ice cold bitch at times and a bit introverted. Yup, that's our Squally all right. Different name, same person."

Interesting, Cloud had thought. It appeared Leon was a little more open around him, especially since Destiny Islands. Just not when there was a reputation to uphold. In that regard… he felt a little special. "So Seifer was a bully."

"Yup. That's why I didn't like him much. Picked on Selphie just one too many times for me, and kept trying to make Leon's life a living hell in front of everyone else. In private, maybe he was different around Leon, and maybe Leon was different around him, but I don't know. I only saw one-side to Seifer and never really bothered to get to know him." Irvine then sighed. "Maybe if I did my opinion would have been different but I'm not losing sleep over it."

"Hmm…"

"You're thinking of making a move on Leon?"

"I don't think that's really up for discussion right now. I just… want to know what the possibilities are."

"I'm just gonna say this now because I'm not sure when you're gonna want to have a heart-to-heart with me again. I approve."

"Eh?"

"I don't care if you guys get involved romantically, if you end up seeing each other as family or just become best friends or drinking buddies. I already approve of you because you're doing everything you can to help him rather than try to wrong foot him. I know he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but that's just what he is and no one can change that except for him, which I doubt he will. It's obvious that you already deeply care for him, and I'm really happy that he's not alone after four years of being alone and refusing to have another SOLDIER in all that time. You came just at the right time for him, and I really hope you guys stay together for a long time."

Cloud was silent, taking in everything that Kirin model had to say. Maybe this was what he had been looking for. The reassurance that he was in the right to pursue a relationship of any kind with Leon. That he was in the right to care as much as he did even if he was clumsy in saying how much he did. Maybe all he had to do was tweak his behaviour slightly so that he wouldn't smother Leon so much. All he could mutter was a quiet but grateful sounding, "Thanks."

"No problem amigo," Irvine grinned. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to catch up with a cowgirl who's having fun without me." He began to saunter off. Cloud had one other question though. Considering Irvine and Selphie were a heterosexual couple who had been together for many years, and Irvine saw Selphie as a permanent mate, he was curious.

"Hey. Do you think you two will ever have cubs?"

Irvine turned around, still grinning broadly. "Cubs are a genetic impossibility right now and I don't know how Selphie would feel about pushing tiddler kitties out. Bona-fide bawling human babies on the other hand are an entirely different story that I'd like to discuss with her some day."

* * *

When Cloud returned, Leon had been waiting. He hadn't attempted to move the Zolom an inch, which he guessed meant Leon had taken his word for it when he said it was heavy. However, Cloud wasn't sure what to make of Leon's expression. It was deadpan at best. "Can we talk without going for each other's throats?"

"Depends," Cloud answered honestly, but he had calmed down a lot.

"Fair enough." Leon leant back and let his arms drop. "I appreciate that you're looking out for me. I appreciate that you're doing everything within your power to take care of me while I'm still a little fragile. Hell, I appreciate the fact that you comfort me the best you can when I'm having nightmares."

"You know about that?"

"By week two I was getting suspicious so I pretended to have a nightmare. You fell for it like a sap."

Cloud frowned. He didn't like the fact he had been tricked. It meant that the brunet could probably do it again at a later stage. "I hoped you wouldn't catch on."

"Trust me, I would have found out eventually. But thanks anyway. Sentiment appreciated." He then sighed softly and his pokerface fell. "The point I'm trying to make is, as much as I appreciate all the concern, it's too much for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I need my space sometimes. Sometimes I just want to crumble and wallow alone. Of course I'll allow you to soothe me if it's really desperate like a couple of times in the past four weeks but I value time to myself. There's so much I'm trying to get to grips with and I need to work it out for myself."

"…So you want me to not be so overbearing?"

"You can continue being a carer but I don't want you to make me stop taking on my own problems too. This includes Axel." Cloud snarled fierily at that. "I know. You hate him. I get it. But he was… is my close friend. We've been through Cadet years together, we've been through SeeD training, he was there for me when we first thought Seifer died and he's put up with my shit for years. I can't just drop something like that."

"Nothing I say will stop you, will it?"

"Sorry, but I'm stubborn. It's one of those things you'll have to live with."

"Will you eat the snake then?"

"No. But if there's someone you like I don't approve of coming over to the apartment, I'll put up with it."

"…I like Irvine?"

"Going to have to try harder than that."

"I like Zack?"

"That'll do." Leon's gaze turned to the elephant in the room: the Zolom. "Now get rid of that thing before it stinks up my office."


	33. Of Rings and Choices

**A/N:** Not much to say here really, other than how much this chapter had been making me scratch my head in wonder where it was going to go. In the end, I decided to just concentrate on the relationship dynamics. But hey, if it was all about the action, there'd be no time for the character development, right?

Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Please continue to enjoy this. Review, for they are my cherries (yup, dreaded diet again).

* * *

Not much had been said between the pair of them after their heart-to-heart, but Leon had thought it was for the best. Cloud was still uncomfortable with having Axel around so neutralising and de-boning the Zolom and carving it into prime cuts gave him something to do during the day. Which meant that when he got home he could just play around in the kitchen with his large snack and test different ways of cooking it. So far, Cloud had gathered that the snake tasted best when oven-baked and a little crunchy when fried, but he also wanted to taste it slow-cooked, boiled, braised and a few other cooking methods that Leon couldn't be bothered to name. All he cared that it kept Cloud's mind off the inevitable even as people started to gather at 1700hrs on the dot.

* * *

Axel grimaced. It had been a very long time since he was here, the scene of his crime. He wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea for him to be here but Aerith and Roxas had insisted. They assured him that all would be just rosy and welcoming to him. He didn't believe them for a second. It was one thing to get back onto a neutral stance with Leon, it was quite another trying to repair the damages done to his other friendships. He felt a hand grip his wrist and squeeze it reassuringly. He looked down.

"Don't worry so much about it Axel," Roxas beamed, newly formed and sharpened feline fangs glistening in the artificial lighting. His eyes were glowing from Mako reintroduction, flecks of green peeking out from a sea of sky blue from time to time. Axel had his reservations about Roxas' new Mako-induced abilities but had kept his silence since they had saved his skin once or twice during the increasingly difficult missions he seemed to always be put on. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I'm not exactly brimming with confidence…" He took a deep breath. "Hey Roxas…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if you end up doing your party piece to break up any awkwardness I might cause?"

"Nah, I don't mind," the Maduin grinned. "Besides, I kinda like going into it. I feel like a total cutie in it."

"So long as your ego is getting stroked," the other deadpanned. He took another deep breath to prepare himself. "Alright… let's go."

"Right behind you."

* * *

Inside Leon's flat, things were quiet enough for a group of SeeDs getting together for a reunion with their SOLDIERs. They had ordered takeaway to be washed down by cans of alcohol, including Zell's much adored flavoured breads and hot dogs, but they made sure to be meat heavy for the carnivorous SOLDIERs. It was scary how much deep fried chocobo meat that the SOLDIERs were packing away if you didn't include Cloud and Tifa's snake meat (which Demyx was refusing to be anywhere near because he felt like he would be a cannibal if he even thought of eating one). Thankfully, there seemed to be some vegetables in among all the sickening smells of fast-food. Mostly stuff that Leon and the girls cooked up themselves; Leon wasn't much one for fast-food and the girls seemed to always be 'watching their figures' even though they really needn't to.

"Sho are we re'lly g'nna do shisss?" Zell asked through the plug of food in his mouth. He was kicked lightly in the back by his SOLDIER. She only called herself Paine, mostly because she didn't see why she should have a last name just to make her normal to everyone else. Her hair was like Zell's only in that it was gunmetal grey, tattooless pale-skin that seemed to be unable to tan regardless of all the heavy outdoor work she did on a regular basis. This pale skin was accentuated with her black and steel-studded black garments that bordered upon fetishism with her short skirt, cape like top that didn't even cover her midriff, thigh-high boots and suspenders. Her eyes were red like rubies, glaring at anyone who even dared to look at her wrong. Her attitude was the total antithesis of Zell's; cold, dark and sarcastic. It was hard to believe that the pair worked as well as they did. Leon always guessed that Zell needed someone like Paine, the albino Leviathan model, to pull him back when he got overly excited.

"Swallow. Then speak," Paine sighed, ignoring Zell's look of total indignity. He then swallowed his mouthful.

"Are we really going to do this?" he asked again.

"Yes," Aerith sighed blandly. Tifa was sitting next to her, having a little cat nap since she had tired herself for most of the day hunting down the Midgar Zoloms from earlier. "It's the only way Axel's going to feel like he's making amends."

"I still don't trust him," Zell glowered.

"Eh, he's not all that bad," Irvine smiled; he was very happy sitting on the floor with Selphie in between his legs, cuddling her affectionately. She was all too happy to respond back by snuggling into him. "Besides, if your Ma happened to get sick and that seemed like the only option to get rich quick, wouldn't you do it?"

Zell frowned but didn't answer, looking to Paine for answers. She looked at him flatly. "Honestly Zell, I'd probably do the same for you. I rather like you healthy despite your hyperactivity."

Now he looked to Zexion and Demyx. Zexion answered for them both. "What's done is done. He had his reasons which I accept as valid, and to be honest, double-crossing is a pretty standard complex plan of attack for us Agents. You can't really argue with that." He then smirked. "The fact you still hate him means he's been the perfect little actor for the job."

Zell just growled and attacked another hot dog. Leon was currently just watching this all from his kitchenette, Cloud letting his head rest on the surface of the breakfast bench and watching him with careful eyes. Leon looks over to him. "Worried?"

"Would you think any less of me if I said I was?"

"No." He patted his shoulder idly. "You've made it clear that you don't want to see Axel." He then sighed. "Let's just… give him a chance, alright?"

"…I wish you were a little less forgiving…"

"If that was the case, you would have been sent back to the SOLDIER facility and to Hojo within a heartbeat after the first time you tried to hump me."

"I guess… that's true." The doorbell buzzed at that point. Selphie jumped up, much to Irvine's dismay.

"I'll get it!" She was utterly oblivious to the fact that Zell and Cloud were steeling themselves for what they might consider as the worst possible scenario. Everyone else seemed to be perfectly calm; Tifa still hadn't woken up from her catnap. "Hey! You turned up after all!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. The sound of heavy military boots. Axel probably hadn't changed out of his uniform lower half. When Leon turned, it only confirmed his suspicions. Uniform lower half, red t-shirt and black jacket casual upper half. Even so, he still looked a little awkward. He gave Leon a nervous smile.

"Hi…"

"Hey," he responded, his grey eyes not flickering as he kept his gaze steady on the redhead. They stood there for a while, then Axel turned and looked away, following a much more confident Roxas to the group.

It seemed weird to see Axel this subdued. He wasn't sure if he was all that comfortable with that. Cloud seemed to have noticed. "Leon?"

"I'm fine," he whispered. "I said I'd give him a chance. I'd be a hypocrite if I went back on my word now."

* * *

As the night wore on, and alcohol was brought into the greasy feast, the tension disappeared into the air as they all returned back to their normal jokes and jibes and chats about mostly nothing important. Yet still, Leon felt there was something missing. He knew instinctively that Seifer wasn't in the picture, but his role in the group and in his life had significantly changed since he was found. But there was something else missing… someone else important in this group.

"I brought the old photo album along. You know, just in case we wanted to take a look at it." Selphie had suddenly announced this, bringing the attention to her. Leon noted that the air was a little tense again, eyes slowly diverting back to him. "But only if Leon wants to take a look at it."

Leon found himself agreeing to it. Maybe his curiosity was getting the better of him, or he wanted to get the rest of remembering Seifer over and done with. Either way, his answer had been 'yes'. He could only watch as if he were having an out-of-body experience, seeing Selphie reach over to her bag and bring out a large colourful album that had been decorated with stickers and glitter within an inch of its life. Everyone seemed to huddle around the coffee table as space was made for it and the album was opened to the very first page, but no one seemed as more eager or more curious than the SOLDIERs as there were a few pictures of their partners as young Cadets that just joined SeeD.

"It's weird to see Leon without his scar," Tifa commented. The very first picture had been of Leon, Selphie, Axel, Zexion, Aerith and Zell. Quistis was also in the picture too, but she stood apart from them while Selphie was draped over a rather uncomfortable looking Leon, his head occupied by Axel's hand. Zexion had been holding a book much larger than his own head, glasses perched on his face, having been caught by Axel for the photo. Aerith was smiling serenely at the camera while Zell, already covered in bandages from a sparring session, was grinning like a maniac. "When was this?"

"Back in our first week," Aerith explained. "We were in the same dorm building and in the same corridor. Quistis was already a 3rd Class SeeD when we got there so she ended up looking after us until she got made an Instructor."

"She's sort of like a big sister for us," Zell laughed. "I swear she worried more about me than my Ma did."

"Well, you are a hand-to-hand specialist. There's not many of them in SeeD," Selphie pointed out. "You're just as rare as gunblade specialists."

"Meh, it's not that special. It just means I'm more likely to get one of those Archadian Judge swords in the gut than your average weapon-toter will."

"That's not something to be indifferent about," Paine frowned. "One of us in the room has already had something to that effect in his leg."

"Way to point out the elephant in the room Paine," Zell grumbled. Leon just rolled his eyes, more interested in the photographs in front of him. There was the photo of him and Axel sparring during one of the rare breaks. There was the photo of the girls grinning at the camera, having been chatting about things that only girls would probably understand. The photo of their first trip out to the city; the photo of them hanging out along the mall; the photo of finding out if they passed the first year of Cadet training or not; the photo of them finding out which SOLDIER model they were going to be fighting as part of their final examination; the photo of them graduating; the photo of them finally being allowed to spend time with the SOLDIERs bequeathed to them. Photo after photo, it was about the times that they spent with their SOLDIERs, most often just the pair on their own, which meant there were photos of Seifer and him. Leon looked over to Cloud; it didn't take a genius to see the jealousy sparking in the blond's eyes.

"Who knows when we'll do this again," Aerith whispered quietly. Axel looked over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… there's the war…"

"But we aren't in one yet," Zell interrupted, earning himself another slap across the head.

"Maybe. But it's close." She had her hands clasped together tightly; she was worried. "It's so close now. And there's no stopping it."

"No worries. As long as SeeD and SOLDIER are around, nothing is gonna happen," Roxas piped up, looking fairly carefree. Leon almost hoped it would be that simple. "I mean, we've been taking out Archadian Nobody factories everywhere we can go without causing too much of a stir."

"It isn't that simple anymore Roxas," Axel sighed. All eyes were on him. "All the neutral territories that we went to… they're all choosing sides now, and we're living with a target on our backs the longer we stay here." Everyone knew that there was sense in Axel's words; living in a capitol city was like painting a great big target on yourself with neon colours and flashing lights put around it. Even if Esthar had plenty of old war bunkers that were kept in pristine condition in case something like the previous Sorceress War ever happened again, it didn't change the fact that the city wasn't safe. Not in the least bit.

"It's just all reaching boiling point," Zexion murmured. Demyx seemed to shuffle closer to the smaller slate-haired man, holding his hand tightly, his fingers interlocking with the others. "I wouldn't be surprised if we were posted along the sea borders soon."

"Hey, let's not think about that!" Selphie suddenly chirped. "We're here to think about the good times! Not discuss whatever is coming our way!" She was waving her arms around as if she were trying to guide airships to land. Leon was certain she would have caused a tragedy at least thrice over with those flippant gestures.

"Selphie," Leon sighed. "It's a nice thought, but none of us can ignore the inevitable." Maybe he was annoyed; maybe he felt like they were being insensitive to what he was truly feeling by seeing all these photos of times that he only remembered at surface value. Maybe he just wanted to be left alone in the apartment. All he knew was that even if this get together was meant to repair the group, the damage was already done. This may have repaired it just a little, but the gaping hole left by Seifer and his betrayal was still deep. "War is coming. It's getting closer and closer every day, and there's no way of stopping it. There's no more room for negotiations."

"But Leon-" Selphie started, but she was stopped from speaking further by Irvine's hand on her shoulder.

"It's now 'us' and 'them'. It doesn't matter who's on that side anymore; they're now the enemy." He knew he was trying to convince himself about this, knowing that Seifer had become one of 'them'.

"You can't possibly mean that you'll… you'll kill Seifer when you see him." Her voice was quiet and timid, not at all like her. He felt everyone's eyes on him. He knew his answer, but he was still hampered by doubt.

"If he gets in my way, or if I'm ordered to, then I won't hesitate to kill Seifer." He closed his eyes. "We all have to not hesitate if any of us come across him. He's chosen his side. It's just… unfortunate it's not our side he's on."

"The question isn't can you do it," Axel suddenly said. Leon opened one eye and glanced at the redhead. "I know as well as any other person that if it's an order to kill, you have enough training and enough emotional barriers to deal with taking another life. The question is, _will_ you do it. _Will_ you kill Seifer when the chance comes up? Because Seifer isn't just your run off the mill nameless face this time. He's not even just your partner. He was someone you cared about. Enough to even put yourself at risk to save him."

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a kitchen knife, but Leon knew deep down that Axel was right. A traitorous friend he might have been able to deal with but a traitorous former lover… he would be in denial if he had said that he wasn't affected by the thought of killing him. He felt hands on his arms.

"He's having a hard enough time as it is _Axel_," Cloud snarled testily, protective instincts kicking in. Axel's green glare did not falter for a second while staring into the Mako infused blue eyes of the Fenrir model. Everyone else seemed to not matter anymore, just bystanders in what was escalating into a domestic. Leon had to end it here before Cloud or Axel took it further.

"What should I do to prove to you that I will kill him?" he asked Axel calmly.

"Leon you don't have to prove anything to Axel!" Zell exclaimed, having heard enough. He was up on his feet faster than Paine could helplessly try to keep him sitting in his spot. "You just started remembering the entirety of your relationship with Seifer and he's asking you if you can do something really horrible to someone you used to care about! It's the lowest of the low!"

"…the operative words here being 'used to'," Leon murmured quietly. Everyone just stared at him in dumb silence. They knew he could be cold, but they hadn't expected it. Least of all Axel, who was shocked into disbelief at the iciness in Leon's words. "What do I have to do?" he asked again. He noticed Axel's eyes had wandered down.

"The ring."

"What ring?"

"Right hand. Ring finger." He lifted the hand stated; on his ring finger was a silvery band, a lion's head roaring proudly at anyone who dared to look. Leon just looked at it; he never really noticed the ring, not until Axel pointed it out to him. "You've been wearing that everyday but you don't take a blind bit of notice to it."

"What's so special about it?"

"Seifer gave it to you." Leon froze at that. How could he forget about that?-! "It was an anniversary present." He could hear Axel's eyes rolling. "You'd never take it off even after you forgot about him, but soon you wouldn't even notice it unless someone asked you about it. Even then, you couldn't remember it was a gift from him."

"But what do you want me to do with it?" Despite only now prompted of the existence of the ring, now that he knew where it had come from he felt a little protective of it.

"Give it to Aerith."

"What?" the woman in question piped up, wondering how on earth she got pulled into this.

"Axel, might I inquire into what exactly is going through your mind right now?" Zexion asked, sitting up straight in his spot. He was ignored though.

"It might sound lame, but give the ring to Aerith for safe keeping. That way, you don't have any remaining physical ties to Seifer." He kept a firm stance on this. "Just while this shit-faced war is going on and he's on their side."

"So you're saying I get it back after the war or if miraculously he sees the light?" Leon questioned sceptically.

"Lame, I know. But it gives everyone the assurance that you're not going to hold back."

"Done," Leon said. He slipped the ring off, but he lingered lightly in passing it to Aerith. She took it hesitantly, holding it close to her breast while looking between the two of them. She had wanted them to patch things up for good… but she hadn't expected Axel's request. Once again, the awkward silence filled the room. The redhead sighed.

"Well, I know when I've overstayed my welcome." He stood. Roxas, who has been quiet this whole time, seemed to follow his example. It only ended up with him hanging off Axel's arm as if to encourage him to stay longer. It didn't work. "I'll see you guys around."

"No one's kicking you out," Leon stated, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but the evils I'm getting from the pet dog and chickenwuss over there are enough reason to turn any person out."

"Stop calling me chickenwuss!" Zell yelled. "I got enough of it from Seifer!"

"Just keeping the legacy alive," Axel dismissed, smirking weakly at the group. "So long for now…" No one really stopped him from making his way to the door, though Roxas did try to dig his heels in lightly to slow down Axel's progress. When he left…

Zell just couldn't keep his big mouth shut. "Glad that he's gone."

"Zell!" Aerith scolded. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

"Who cares?-! You guys can't possibly still be thinking about forgiving him?-!"

"…you still don't get it, do you Zell…" Leon murmured. He seemed to be looking to the distance, having a lot to think about. Especially the expression on Axel's face as he had walked awway.

He had looked so lonely.

"What's there to get?"

* * *

Roxas looked up at Axel the entire time, unsure of whether to speak up or not. The red-haired man seemed to have made his choice, not even asking for the "party piece" to be used once the party had turned awkward. Even so, Roxas could tell Axel was not wholly happy.

_The truth is… out of all of us, he's probably the loneliest person._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Hey Axel…" Roxas started quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really sure you want to leave it at that?"

"It's not that I'm not ever going to speak to them again."

_All of us have our own problems, and risk losing something special. He doesn't have much more that he can lose anymore when the war comes._

"I know but…"

"But what?" Axel asked. They had stopped over the bridge that hung over the hovercraft highway, the low humming orchestra of engines whirring under their feet.

"Aren't you worried… that they won't forgive you?"

"Even if they forgive me, I still need to forgive myself."

_He lost everything at Dollet. His parents, his older brother, his friends. The only thing that's left of his childhood is his sister, but back then it was uncertain if she was going to survive after being crushed by rubble. She was only a little girl when that happened. Axel would be damned if he just stood by idly when he knew he could somehow help stop her from dying._

"You did what you had to do. And I'm sure any other person would do the same," Roxas assured. "I mean… if I had a family member who was depending on me so much, I'd do what you did if it meant getting money quickly."

"You're just saying that."

"It's the truth Axel." He slid his arms around Axel's arm, looking up at him with big blue eyes. "I know it sounds awful, but I would. I honestly would." The hold tightened. "You're… You're really a good man underneath it all. I just wish you wouldn't hide so much."

_He's always been hiding. He might be smiling and laughing and joking with us, but it had all been an act. He may have been surrounded by people, but on the inside he was lonely. He just didn't want to face that he had been alone for as long as he had._

_So you're saying that he's lonely now? That's his own fault._

_I don't think it is. True he was the one who committed the crime, but if he lost Kairi… Hyne only knows what he might do._

"I'm not hiding," Axel muttered.

"You are. You never want to talk about what happened to your family, even though you know its best that you do. I only know what happened from Kairi, but even she says that she can't remember much about what happened." He leaned in slightly. "Come on Axel… you trust me right?"

_So right now… looking at how Roxas seems to be trying to get Axel back to normal, I'm starting to believe that he's come at the right time._

_Why?_

_Because-_

"…With my life," Axel answered finally. He then smiled weakly at him. "Can we talk about _that_ later?"

"Yeah. But don't think this is the last you hear of this."

"Yes dear," Axel droned playfully, earning a huge flush on the Maduin's face.

"Shut it honey," he replied grumpily.

He was cut off from saying anything more.

_-he saved Axel from himself._

* * *

Everyone was gone by the time the clock struck one in the morning, leaving Leon to just clean up everything that hadn't been collected up by everyone else. Thankfully, that just meant the crockery. Cloud helped out, but his eyes always seemed to be on the brunet the entire time, as if expecting him to break at any moment. He was, in his own mind, being far too calm about the whole thing.

"Leon…?" he hazarded.

"Hmm?" the brunet hummed, placing everything piece by piece into the dishwasher.

"Are you… really okay?"

"What makes you think otherwise?"

"You're too calm." The brunet looked up from his work, pushing stray locks of chocolate brown hair behind his ear. Cloud noticed that Leon was wearing the matching Fenrir earring again.

"So I shouldn't be calm?"

"Considering that you had to give up a ring that you only just remembered receiving from… Seifer… and having all those old memories being resurfaced, I thought you'd be a little more…"

"Choked up?"

"I guess that's the phrase I'm looking for."

Leon sighed, closing the dishwasher; it merrily clunked and hummed into life, water gushing in. "I am upset by it but I've done enough crying as it is. I just want to know… why I forgot all of it." Cloud grimaced; he was almost afraid of Leon finding out why his memories were wiped clean. "I want to understand what it was that made me forget. Was it me using it as a coping mechanism for the trauma? Or did something happen after Seifer's disappearance that forced SeeD to get involved?"

"You think SeeD was involved?"

"I know my mind might not be the most predictable thing sometimes, but I know it wouldn't forget Seifer even if I was having a breakdown. So I was either protecting myself or someone was protecting me from something. SeeD is the only logical explanation that I can think of. A broken commando is useless to them but they can't throw away resources after all."

"You make it sound like you're a tool."

"Soldiers, human or genetically enhanced or created, are just tools of war. The fancy titles only separate us from each other." Leon sighed, leaning back against the counter. "I chose this life. You were born into it. We're human in peacetimes but when war rolls in, we're just a means to an end. If we die, only the nearest and dearest are going to mourn. We'll be just another number in the facts." He looked over to Cloud. "It's a risk that everyone takes, whether they willingly chose to take it or not."

"You're a pacifist at heart, aren't you?"

"No. I'm a realist. I know that the whole war and peace thing is a paradox. You need war to get peace, but peace can also beget war because someone won't agree with someone else's views." He then shrugged. "Archadians may seem evil to us, but they might think of us as evil. It makes you wonder who the real monster is sometimes. The ones who warmonger, or the ones who go along with it."

"You gave this a lot of thought."

"It's what I do."

"But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

"…I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Sorry," Cloud smiled weakly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Leon did nothing to reject or accept the touch, just standing there and letting him reach out. "I wish you wouldn't try to hide away from me."

"It's not your problem. It's my problem."

"No." He pulled him suddenly to his frame, wrapping his arms around Leon's back and middle, clamping him tight. The action had completely taken the brunet by surprise, not leaving him much room to react to Cloud. "I'm your partner. Your problem is my problem and my problem is your problem. You need to trust me a little more."

"It's not that I don't trust you."

"But not enough to just tell me what's bothering you."

"Seifer wasn't privy to a lot of my worries either." He tried to pull away but Cloud's hold only tightened. "I'm not the type of person to talk about what I'm feeling or what's going through my mind. I never was and never have been." Cloud still wouldn't let go. "Cloud… please."

"Why can't we just be like everyone else?" he murmured quietly, sounding like he was in despair, like he had his own worries that he wasn't willing to voice, worries that Leon would never ask into because he wasn't sure if he'd understand them. "Why can't we just be like Selphie and Irvine, or Tifa and Aerith, or even Axel and Roxas? Why can't it just be me and you?" His hold tightened; Leon wasn't sure what to say to what was coming out of Cloud's mouth, but it was clear that he had been trying to hold back on his real concerns.

"What are you talking about?" Leon whispered.

"I just… I just wish I didn't feel like there are three of us in this partnership."

He wanted to say that it wasn't true, but he knew that for anyone dealing with someone who was struggling with suppressed memories like he was it would just be lying to deny any of it. That if anyone in their situation might feel the same way.

Despite what he was telling himself what he ought not to do, he felt his hand slowly snake around Cloud's blond head, holding it close but not doing anything more. "If you want me to say that Seifer isn't a factor, then I'd only be lying to you."

"…I know…"

"But it's also true that he's now the enemy. He's one of them. If I come across him, I will eliminate him, regardless of what my feelings are." He closed his eyes tightly, willing the stinging sensation in his eyes to stop. "It doesn't mean I won't be affected because I will, but I don't want the pity party or people to tell me my hand was forced into doing it."

"Then what do you want?"

"Someone to understand that I don't want to talk about it. Someone to just understand that all I'm going to need is someone to just to be there and keep me together even when it looks like I'm just being cold." Maybe it was scarce alcohol in his system that was making him talk a bit more freely. "I don't need words to comfort me, I just need to know someone is going to be there and not say a fucking word of pity or sympathy." He needed someone who wasn't good with words, but their actions spoke louder and clearer than anything else.

In essence… he needed someone a little bit like Cloud. And that only infuriated him.

"You're hurting," Cloud stated out of the blue.

"Don't be ridiculous," Leon grumbled as he tried to escape again.

"Not physically, no. But you are in a lot of pain." He pressed their foreheads together; Leon suddenly felt a lump in his throat. It was too close, too personal. Too intimate. "Let me in."

"I don't want to talk about it," Leon said firmly."

"Then I won't talk," Cloud replied, keeping his Mako-infused gaze firmly on Leon's stormy-sky coloured eyes. "Let me in."

The lump in his throat was suddenly swallowed. He already knew that he had lost this battle, the perfect armour around his mind frame, his emotions, his rapidly beating heart, was at risk. All because Cloud had pursued and persisted and finally found the chink in that seemingly faultless shell; and he was taking full advantage of it. "…I swear if you're in heat…"

Cloud just laughed darkly at that, shaking his head lightly. "I already know you'll knee me in the groin if I try anything like that."

"As long as we've got that understanding."

"Have a little more faith in me." His gaze has back on Leon. "Just relax. No one's watching. No one's going to try to attack you. No one is going to judge you. Especially not me."

"…why am I so weak? I thought I was stronger…" Leon mumbled, finding himself collapsing into Cloud's hold, his hands hesitantly grasping at the fabric of his shirt. He would never say what he needed, but if he made a small touch, a small subtle sign, maybe Cloud would understand. He had; his hands had pulled him closer. He was warm. Really warm.

"You're not weak," Cloud replied softly, letting Leon bury his face into his shoulder. "You're human." Another dark chuckle, though it sounded a little weaker. "More human than me that's for sure."

"…you're just as human as anyone else, despite the wolf instincts." He felt Cloud stiffen at that, relaxing seconds later.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"I thought you were comforting me."

"Is that what this is called?"

"What's your instinct saying this is?"

"Mental nursing-slash-grooming."

"…Your brain is weird."

"Shall we stick with 'comforting' then?" Cloud asked.

"…Nah, I think I like the 'mental nursing-slash-grooming' better so long as the tongue doesn't get involved." That earned another laugh, but this time it sounded more amused.

"I'll try to remember that." A nuzzle to his neck which sent shivers down Leon's back. "Promise."


	34. Exposure

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Having a good summer so far? Good? Good! :)

So I finally got my hands on Dissidia Duodecim, and its a good game so far. Lightning is fast becoming my new "Squall" go-to character and I'm loving the fact I can create new quests. I've already started making one based upon Ever After XD

Anyways, time for the story. Time to crank up the drama~ Thanks to everyone for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review~ For reviews are my raspberry sorbet :)

* * *

It wasn't odd really considering that it had been going on for a few weeks now, but Leon still wasn't used to the new sleeping arrangement that Cloud had managed to put in motion. Since the night of the get-together, Cloud had wormed his way to Leon's bedroom, settling to sleep beside him while letting his arms wrap themselves firmly around the brunet's waist. The position wasn't awkward anymore for Leon, but it was the fact that there were no nightmares to trigger it that made him freak out just that tiny bit. Even so… he hadn't the heart to tell Cloud not to do it. He had started to grow a little used to it, and also he had been sleeping a lot better even if the odd memory of Seifer came up once or twice. What Cloud was doing was helping him just that little bit. He was too selfish to kick him out of the room now that he was actually sleeping more peacefully. The only issue was that their relationship was developing a bit further than just one between a SeeD and a SOLDIER. It wasn't that far off to say they weren't exactly stopping at the tag of being "friends" either when they were in the privacy of their own home.

Thankfully, Cloud had warned him of the period of heat he was going to go through over the next couple of days which meant Leon had full permission to do anything necessary to get Cloud off him if he tried anything. He had to question if he would though sometimes. It wasn't desire for him, but the comfort of being held by someone else mingled with that pleasure would be enough to take his mind off all the shit he had been put through. For thinking that though, he'd scold himself. It wouldn't be fair on Cloud, whose animalistic instincts urged him to find someone so that he wouldn't be alone. It wouldn't be fair on someone like Cloud, who didn't need someone as broken as he was. He had to wonder what he had done to deserve someone so caring.

At work though, it was a different story. Leon pretty much let Cloud do his own thing, though at times he let him know if he needed something collected if his hands were tied by taking on his trainee SeeD 3rd Classes or paperwork. On occasion though, Leon took advantage of his new roving courier service for food and drink needs. Cloud was happy to carry out the demands though, never questioning them even once. It seemed like a rather tidy arrangement they had going on, and to any other person it might look like they had finally settled down into some form of humdrum cycle.

Of course, things could never stay that simple.

It was mid-May. The surprise visit he had gotten from some Shinra Turks and the Commander in his office.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, feigning innocence. "You say I'm what?"

"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" the irritable red-haired man demanded, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but in the SeeD's office at this time in the morning.

"Reno, please," Vincent sighed, looking over to Leon. "I'm sorry Captain Leonhart, but we have a possible lead on you being a Sorcerer. We need to check it out."

"And I can tell you that you're barking up the wrong tree," Leon responded curtly. "Why would I keep something like that back?"

"Fear maybe. Or thinking you have it under control." The Commander looked a little uncomfortable, clearly unhappy with this situation, like he was torn between duty and some sort of sense of loyalty. It wasn't clear to whom though. "Either way Squall, if it's proven true that you are a Sorcerer, you're putting yourself and everyone at risk."

"Just because I'm a Sorcerer. You don't even know what type I could be."

"A dangerous one apparently," Rude murmured under his breath.

"One that'll cause raining fire and brimstone," Reno grumbled. "Now just admit to it and be done with it already."

"I don't _have_ to admit to _anything_," Leon scoffed. "So why don't you come back when you actually have some legitimate proof that I am what you say I am." This was actually a chance for Leon to find out just what on earth was hinting them to the truth. He had been so careful to hide it, and Zexion promised to never breathe a word of it to anyone.

"Dr. Nora Estheim," Vincent said.

"Pardon?"

"She was one of the hostages on Destiny Islands. An employee of Shinra. She decided to take as much information as she could while being in captivity. Your name came up, alongside Sora Loire."

Leon damn near flinched. _–Dammit… They're going to do something to Sora…_ "So you're going on enemy hearsay that I'm a Sorcerer? Are we really now going to take every thing they say as the truth, because I missed the memo for that."

"Better safe than sorry," Vincent replied. "It'll only be a small test, just to be sure."

"I'm not going."

"If you're not a Sorcerer, then this shouldn't be a problem."

"I said I'm _not_ going!" He was growing a little desperate, but he seriously did not want everything to blow up now. Not when he was so close to getting something near to a normal life.

"Looks like we're going to have to use force," Reno sighed, flicking out his truncheon and stalking Leon. The brunet went for the empty space that would have been home to the handle of his gunblade but found nothing there, stepping back slowly as Reno approached.

Cloud had definitely chosen his moment to return from his latest paper run. "Leon, I'm back with the-" He froze, as did everyone else in the room. Reno's truncheon was still humming with electric pulses, looking about ready to strike, Leon's back now hitting his desk. No one made any sudden movements… Cloud's eyes were glowing eerily, pupils becoming small pinpricks in pools of blue-green. "Take slow steps away from him before I tear you a new hole for your ass," he threatened, his voice going several decibels lower. Reno hadn't moved, glaring at the Fenrir model.

"Reno, do as he says," Vincent warned, keeping his voice quiet. "We don't know what he's capable of."

Reno growled, but he didn't move. The stance he had was almost challenging the Fenrir, daring him to come over and get what he wanted. Cloud snarled, bristling in agitation.

"Reno, please, just move away," Rude pleaded with the redhead. "I don't want to scrape you off the floor."

The Turk didn't listen, his truncheon made to come down. Cloud stuck at that point, bowling Reno over with a sweep of his arm, grabbing Leon from around his middle and backing off into a corner, holding the brunet protectively. Leon noticed that Cloud's facial features were changing right there and then. Beast Mode. He remembered the time Cloud first changed into it partially. He remembered Zexion squeezing the order out to Demyx when he was being choked. He remembered Demyx shifting into that humanoid serpentine form. He remembered how both times he had decided firmly to never let Cloud get to that stage. And here he was, about to change.

"Cloud, please," the Commander tried to plead with the irate SOLDIER.

"**I told you to get away from him!**" Cloud barked, his canine teeth elongating, his now clawed fingers gripping to Leon tightly as he held him close. Leon winced lightly as the claws were digging into his arms and sides.

"Calm down," Commander Harvey soothed, taking very careful steps to them. Reno was being picked up from the floor by Rude, the redhead looking like he had just been knocked into last week. Vincent was watching warily. "Cloud, we don't want any trouble. Just put Leon down. He won't come to harm."

"**Not what I was seeing! Firecrotch over there was going to hit him!**"

"He was acting on his own, not on order."

"**Didn't see any of you ordering him to back off either!**"

"That's because you just walked in; we didn't get the chance. Now please, for the love of Hyne, calm down."

Leon knew that this was only going to escalate, and he was wishing he took the time to actually find ways of working with Cloud in his bestial form rather than fearing it so much. With a shaky hand, he reached up and touched Cloud's cheek, pressing it lightly. "That's enough Cloud. Put me down."

"**But**-"

"Put me down," he said a little more firmly. The Fenrir hesitated, straining to hold him protectively but relented, letting Leon's feet touch the floor and letting him stand upright.

"So you're going to cooperate?" Vincent asked, brow raised suspiciously. Leon nodded.

"Cloud was just protecting me. I don't want him to be ridiculed because of that." He slow lifted the sleeve of his uniform up, revealing the golden Odine bangle with its glittering red stones around his wrist. Everyone was silent. "I became a Sorcerer right after the mission I had in Agrabah. I don't know how it happened, but either Jafar passed his powers onto me unwillingly or… or possibly…" He chewed on his bottom lip. "I somehow took them from him. It killed him in the process. If that's the case… I can't go to one of the White SeeD monasteries."

"Because you're too scared of it being the latter?" the Commander asked.

"I'm almost certain it's the latter. I… I almost sucked out the power from another Sorcerer a while back. I'm a danger to the rest of the Sorcerer-kind. The Odine bracelet is keeping it under control, but who knows when it might kill another person."

Cloud in the background was reverting back to his human form, looking at Leon sorrowfully. He knew Leon had been hiding something, he just never thought to ask into it, having thought it might have had something to do with Seifer.

"We're not taking you to White SeeD," Vincent replied stoically. Leon looked up, blinking lightly in question. "Our orders were to take you directly to the Shinra labs. Professor Hojo requested it." He then turned his attention to Cloud. "He's coming too."

"What?" Leon baulked. "What's he got to do with any of this?"

"We're just following orders," Vincent responded. "Now… you said you were cooperating, or are we going to have to use force?"

Leon knew that there was little choice in the matter. If he didn't go, Cloud would go back into Beast Mode just to protect him which could possibly end up with the Fenrir getting hurt someway. If he did go, he was at Shinra's mercy. He growled lowly. He hated being in these impossible positions. "Alright. I'll come quietly."

"And the SOLDIER?"

Leon gnawed at his bottom lip before nodding his head. "He'll cooperate."

"Good," Vincent smiled quietly. "Then follow us. Commander, thank you for your time but we'll take it from here."

The Commander nodded, but said nothing at all, as if ashamed for letting this happen. Leon said nothing to him, and didn't even look at him, urging Cloud to come by outstretching his hand lightly to the blond. The Fenrir very tentatively took his hand; he was shaking. He didn't want to go back to the Shinra facilities. Leon squeezed his hand lightly to reassure him, and even as they stepped out into the public eye, cadets and SeeDs looking at them as if they had just seen the weirdest creature to ever walk on the earth.

Leon didn't care anymore.

* * *

Axel and Roxas were training on their own in the training centre of the Garden, both having figured that they could be put on a new mission at any time. The creatures though seemed to be taking a break from attacking SeeDs though as they had yet to make an appearance this morning. Roxas growled, curling and unfurling his hands as though they were cat paws.

"I'm bored," he grumbled.

"You're always bored," Axel pointed out, spinning his chakram in his hand. He knew it was because Roxas was itching to get into Beast Mode. That was the only reason the little blond got bored so easily.

"Only because there's no prey."

"Am I going to have to-" Axel stopped mid-sentence, feeling his ID pager go off in his trouser pocket. He delved into his pocket and took it out. "Johansson speaking."

"_Axel! It's an emergency!_" Aerith's voice screeched down the line, suddenly erupting into a frenzied narrative that Axel could barely understand.

"Aerith, slow down," he said calmly. "I can't make out what you're trying to tell me."

"_It's Leon! Turks came! They've taken him and Cloud!_"

Axel damn near froze at that. He knew all too well that Turks only came to Esthar Garden if a SOLDIER, SeeD or a partnership were misbehaving in some way. Like he had only last year. "Do you know anything about why they were taken?"

"_It's all speculation! No one seems to know why they've been taken!_"

Axel cursed under his breath. There had to be a reason. Any reason at all. Which meant there were two options to get to the bottom of this. Option One: "Have you spoken to the Commander or the Headmaster?"

"_The Commander won't speak to anyone and Headmaster Krammer knows even_ less _of what's going on!_"

"Where's Zexion right now?" This was Option Two.

"_At the labs. Why?_"

"If he doesn't already know, tell him what's going on and that I'm heading right for him. I think it's time to give Shinra's security measures against hacking a thorough test."

* * *

Zexion's fingers were quick and rapid across the keyboard, watching as words appeared on the holographic screen. A report of Demyx's progress with the Beast Mode program to Professor Hojo, as requested periodically. His eyes wandered over to the naked form of the reptilian looking SOLDIER. His muscles had grown stronger and larger, his once relatively short snake-like tail had grown longer and thicker when he was in full transformation, a natural weapon that was used as both a club and a whip. Claws replaced his fingernails, retractable and sharp, his skin had hardened over into tough green scales, his fangs were so long Demyx struggled to keep his mouth closed and his once playful teal eyes were acidic and serpentine. The only thing that seemed to remain of Demyx's humanity was his blond hair and his lithe humanoid form.

He was dangerous, but at the same time he was beautiful. And he was still the same old Demyx he was used to.

"How're you feeling?" Zexion asked; today had been momentous for them. This had been the first time Demyx went into Beast Mode without having to rely on his darker persona for support.

"**Weird**," Demyx replied honestly, a feral hiss in his voice. Since he didn't feel endangered in anyway, the hiss sounded content. "**I'm not sure I like it.**"

"Don't worry about it Demyx," Zexion assured, saving his report and closing down his computer. He came over to the reptilian SOLDIER and patted his scaly shoulder. "You're still you, regardless of what form you take."

"**I'm scared of losing control…**"

"You won't." He saw Demyx's hand, now green and hard with shimmering scales, slide over his on the shoulder. He let him; he didn't fear him. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." A serpentine eye looked at him doubtfully. "Demyx, it's the truth."

"**You promise… that everything will be alright?**" the Leviathan model asked quietly. If Zexion could promise Demyx the world, he would without a shadow of a doubt. The situation though was different.

"Demyx, I'm not sure if I can promise you everything will be alright," Zexion answered honestly. "What I can promise you is that, no matter what happens, I'll do everything within my power to make sure nothing happens to you." He felt Demyx's hand over his own tighten lightly. "You mean everything to me Demyx. I can't lose you."

"Even 'Black Demyx'?"

"Even 'Black Demyx', for all his uncouthness." He then brought Demyx's head to him, sighing quietly. He had wished to the heavens above he didn't go through with this, but his own stupid curiosity in Professor Hojo's theories of an inner beast in every SOLDIER had been like honey to a fly. Much too tempting to ignore, and like a fool he had gone for it. Now Demyx was paying the price. Sure he was more powerful, but the more the Beast Mode progressed, the more pain Demyx was in as his body tried to get used to the changes. It was heartbreaking to watch, but it had in a strange way brought them closer together. "He better not hope that I'll start answering to 'Baby' or 'Princess' when he's around though."

"**I think he'd die of shock if you did**," Demyx laughed, letting his head nuzzle Zexion's neck. The petit SeeD Hacker knew that the temptation of biting was there for Demyx, but the Leviathan daren't do it while in Beast Mode; his fangs were possibly poisonous but Zexion's research had yet to confirm that. "**I think I would as well.**"

Zexion could only dryly laugh. "I'll keep that in mind." He heard the door open. It must have been Axel.

"Sorry to break up the lovers' embrace but we've got work to do," Axel's brash voice cut through the air. He didn't seem to bat an eyelid at seeing Demyx in his full bestial form. Roxas was trotting at his heels.

"Impatient as always I see," Zexion rolled his eyes, pulling away from the Leviathan mode. "So Aerith told me I had a hacking job into the most secure computer system this side of the planet. And may I ask why I have to do it and what this has to do with Leon being taken?"

"You know as well as I do that Leon has never committed a crime in his life and isn't likely to. So why are Shinra sending Turks to come fetch him? Commander's saying nothing, Headmaster doesn't know anything and I know that Shinra will keep their lids shut. So we need to pry open their safe box of data and find out what's what. You're the best Zexion at what you do." Axel's green gaze was staring at him demandingly. "And you know it."

Zexion sighed, walking back over to his computer and turning it back on. "I'm good but I'm not a miracle worker. I'm just surprised Shinra didn't track back to me the first time I tried with Selphie."

"Just give your best shot."

"I will. Oh, and since you're here, do you mind doing a few tests on Roxas while he's in Beast Mode."

"What for?"

"I'm on orders from Shinra to monitor the progress of both Demyx and Roxas with their transformations into Beast Mode. They are my employer at the moment."

"Why wasn't I told of that?" Axel questioned.

"Do you really think Hojo is going to ask someone who'd willingly blew up five warehouses for one mission?" Zexion shot back. Axel raised his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I get it. He doesn't like me."

"With that established, get cracking." He passed an electronic board to him; it had a digital checklist. "That's all you have to test with Roxas. Note every little detail down."

"And why make me do this if Hojo doesn't trust me?"

"Because I bet you want to know why Roxas was picked out from every Maduin model in Shinra's database." Zexion raised an eyebrow at him. "Am I wrong?"

Axel grumbled, looking over to the two SOLDIERs. Demyx was reverting back to his human-self, Roxas watching and encouraging him on, trying to bring some sort of comfort to the pained sounds escaping from the Leviathan. He grimaced. He didn't enjoy watching Roxas go into Beast Mode; he didn't like the sound of the Maduin groaning in pain, even if the little blond always assured him he was fine. "Alright… you do your thing, and I'll do this."

"Good. Now don't bother me."

* * *

Laguna Loire had been having a massive headache of a day. Shinra had started throwing wild accusations of Sora being a Sorcerer -which was true but that wasn't the issue- and demanding that he was taken to their lab facilities for testing. It was a good thing he was President because, to put it mildly, he smelt a rat. Rufus would always leave the accusations and Sorcerer grabbing to the White SeeDs so it didn't make any sense why his company was suddenly so interested in testing someone with Sorcerer-power. It boggled his mind and gave it a sharp jig, and that wasn't something he was happy to have done. Especially not where Shinra was concerned.

He heard the door to his office being knocked at. "Ah, come in." The door opened, revealing the 'Famous Four' as he liked to call them in his mind; Tio, Zeke, Sunny and his Highness. "What can I do for you, your Highness?" he asked, standing up to give the Prince the proper respect. Noctis' hand just quickly and dismissively waved off the gesture; this wasn't the time for it.

"I overheard some of Shinra's Turks moaning about how they couldn't get a hold of your son." Laguna frowned a bit at that; if the Prince knew, how long would it be until the rest of the Royal Circle knew of this? "Is something going on?"

"Apparently Shinra wants Sorcerers to test, so they've started flinging accusations at Sora for some reason even though we've been careful not to let them become public knowledge. Not to mention something doesn't add up here. I asked why Rufus was so interested in Sorcerer-kind now and they didn't even bother to answer."

"That is strange…" Noctis murmured.

"We could try and pressurise Shinra to talk," Tio suggested; his voice was as ice cool as normal. "After all, a President and the Prince has more influential weight than a company owner."

"I'd like to avoid that if we cou-" Now the office phone was ringing. Laguna sighed in despair. "I swear if that's one of those Shinra lackeys I'm gonna…" He pressed for the video call. Cecil's increasingly distressed face had appeared. "Oh! Cecil! You rarely call. What can I-"

"_They've taken Squall!_"

He baulked, looking at the image with a 'kicked in the teeth' kind of look. "Turks?"

"_Yes! Don't tell me they went for Sora too?-!_"

"They tried it. Couldn't you stop them?"

"_They wouldn't even show me the document that's naming them as Sorcerers. Plus they've got backing from Rufus Shinra and the High Commander. I couldn't go against that!_"

"…I definitely smell a rat," Laguna grumbled. "And he's got long greasy black hair, a lab coat and spectacles."

"Hojo?" Noctis asked. The Prince looked confused as to why the President was so interested in the SeeD Captain.

"Cecil, don't worry about it. You did what you could. I'll get him back."

"_I should have tried harder…_"

"You have enough on your plate as it is. Just do me a favour and get into contact with Edea if you can. She ought to know about this too."

"_I will. It's the least I can do after allowing this to happen._"

"Stop beating yourself up. It was a case of power play this time around, but I can play that game as well." Laguna sighed. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll let you get going."

"_Take care of yourself_," Cecil said, cutting the connection. The Prince and his three companions looked at Laguna with questioning glances.

"Alright old geezer, what's the scoop?" Sunny demanded; his brashness was rewarded with a wallop across the head from Zeke.

"What our uncouth friend was asking is, why concern yourself with a SeeD that's being accused of being a Sorcerer?" Tio asked calmly.

"Laguna, is there something you're not saying." That had been the Prince; the President knew he couldn't lie to Noctis.

"Squall's my son," he said simply. "He's my son from another woman."

"What?" Noctis' eyes went wide. "Does he know?"

"We've both been aware of each other for a long while."

"And you never said a word?-!"

"How can I? Squall might not be a child from an affair, but the whole wholesome image PR has created for me would be shot if it came out that I had another son with a woman that I wasn't married to before meeting my former wife."

"A one night stand?" Noctis asked.

"Nothing like that." Laguna knew he was going to get misty-eyed going down that memory lane. "She was the one woman I was happy to spend the rest of my life with, but we parted ways."

"Why?"

"You want to know?" Noctis gave the President a pleading look. He needed to know; he owed the SeeD Captain so much. "Only you. Those three have to wait outside."

"Alright," the Prince agreed, much to the dismay of his three companions.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Noct you can't just-" Sunny started.

"Prompto," Noctis said sternly, giving him the 'princely stare' as it was dubbed by the gun-toting Maduin. He withered away at being called his true name, the name he had to hide away when he became a part of the Prince's close circle. "You three stand outside. Even the President has to keep his secrets."

"…Alright," Tio nodded, bowing lightly. "We'll be outside."

* * *

The first thing Leon felt when he finally came around was the sensation of being constrained to something. As his consciousness began to return to him, his brain started to slowly pinpoint details from his other senses while his sight was still blurry. Metallic scent. Low mechanical humming. Cold metal around his wrists and ankles, back pressed against it. A chair? Yes, he must have been locked up against a chair. It was probably one of those interrogation seats used by the police and the Turks for particularly vicious criminals or SOLDIERs. As his eyes began to finally clear up, he managed to make out the steel walls of what he assumed to be his cell. That meant they were taking this whole accusation seriously. Now to remember how he got here, but he drew a blank by the time he and Cloud were escorted to a hovervehicle with blacked out windows. Something happened in there… and where was Cloud? He looked around; he wasn't there.

The fact Cloud wasn't here made him feel edgy. A door slid open; it was behind him. "Oh my my," Hojo's voice crooned. "Awake I see. Pity, it would have made the injection simpler if you were still asleep."

"Injection?" Leon questioned, doing his utmost to keep himself calm.

"I took the liberty of injecting you with Mako twice now in the past three hours." _–THREE HOURS?-!_ "It's extraordinary how well your body has taken to it; it's almost as if that Sorcerer power just absorbs it like a sponge for use later."

"You shouldn't even be doing this! I haven't agreed to being used as a test subject! This goes beyond- Ahhhh!" Leon yelped as he felt a needle prick his shoulder, cringing as he felt a warm, goopy liquid being injected into his bloodstream. His hand went into spasms in its restraint, a sickening warmth going through every part of his body.

"Oh please, a Sorcerer like you? You're a mere test subject now." Hojo seemed to be enjoying this. "You and that Fenrir." Leon groaned in pain; this was a sensation he never wanted it to ever experience again. He could understand why most SOLDIERs hated check ups. Mako injections felt awful. "It's a shame that I couldn't get a hold of that Loire brat but you are more than making up for that little-" There was the sound of a mobile phone ringing. Hojo snarled, walking away from the writhing, pained brunet to take the call. "Yes? What?" he snapped.

Leon panted heavily, his mind screaming. He had to let people know that he was here. That he was being tortured by this Mako energy. That this madman sounded like he was going to kill him all in the name of science.

He wanted Cloud to save him.

"…Help…" Leon cried weakly, but his voice couldn't carry over; it felt like the Mako was burning his vocal chords, stopping him from shouting.

"What do you mean the President has demanded me to stop?-!" Hojo screeched down the line. "Tell him it's all in the name of science and improvement of our weapons program! He can't-!" He stopped; his hunched form was shaking with rage. "So that whelp of a company president is backing him too, huh? As is his Highness?"

_-Noctis? And… Laguna? They're getting me out?_

"Fine. Fine, since that spineless, gutless brat can't even stand up to those idiotic fools!" A pause. "I can't do much about the Fenrir SOLDIER though. He's already in a Mako tube."

Leon suddenly saw red; ignoring the pain the Mako was causing, he started screaming profanities and threats at Hojo, swearing that if Cloud was hurt, he had _him_ to deal with.

"Oh shut up!" Hojo yelled back. "You should be grateful I'm even giving in this time!"

"How about you let me go and say that to my face you son of a bitch!" Leon screeched at him, feeling his hands burning up with his Sorcerer power. "Let Cloud go!"

"Oh be quiet," Hojo grumbled, bringing up another syringe and needle. Leon tensed.

"You come close and I'll make you regret thinking of it."

"I'm afraid, Captain, you're in no position to be making those kinds of threats."

* * *

Zexion could honestly scream in frustration; he wasn't getting anywhere with Hojo's personal files, even after getting past all of Shinra's security checks. He did everything possible… "I can't find him…"

"What do you mean?" Axel demanded, hanging over Zexion's shoulder.

"I mean what I said I mean. I can't find anything about Leon or Cloud in the lab." Zexion banged his fist against the desk. "Damn it…"

"What are we going to do then?"

"I don't know… pray for a miracle?"

"Since when were you religious?" Axel frowned.

"It's not about being religious, Axel." Zexion's head fell into his hands, a deep sigh emitting from his lips. "Damn it all… there's no knowing what Hojo will do to him."

"You seem to know more than you let on," Axel pointed out. "Spill."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You know something, and it might help Leon."

Zexion shook his head. "All I know is that if it's found out, there'd be little hope for him."

"Then what is it?" Axel demanded. Zexion hesitated. "Zexion. Please."

"…Leon's a Sorcerer." Axel stiffened at hearing that. "He's been a Sorcerer since the mission we did together in Agrabah. I found out after discovering him trying to control them on his own."

"And you didn't tell anyone?-!"

"Leon made me swear to secrecy," Zexion responded. "He knew something wasn't right about how he became a Sorcerer so he needed to try and figure it out for himself." He closed his eyes. "I did tests for him, just to monitor the progression. He reported back to me after his mission at Destiny Islands; he's subconsciously gaining power by taking power from others. So he can't go to one of the monasteries; he's a bigger threat to Sorcerer-kind than the world is to them."

"Then… what does Shinra want with him?"

"I don't know." He shook his head despairingly. "If it's Hojo… it could be anything…" He heard Axel pull away, and start going to the door. He turned in his chair.

"I'm going there."

"You won't get past the security easily if you don't have a permit."

"I'm a SeeD Agent. I'll make my own way in," Axel replied staunchly.

"Without Roxas?"

"He'll have to stay behind on this one." He then sighed. "I already told him to keep an eye on Kairi for the rest of the day." The SOLDIERs had been sent out once Axel was done with his report; Roxas was sent home, Demyx had been sent to collect some samples from Dr. Kadowaka. "Besides… even if we aren't on the best of terms, he still is my closest friend."

"So a chance to get back into his good books then?" Zexion commented wryly.

"I'm doing this because he would do the same for me," Axel replied. There was a lengthy pause between them… followed by, "Well, I hope he still would help me out if I really needed it."

"I applaud your optimism paired with your sense of realism," Zexion replied, quirking an eyebrow. "I'd get going now if I were you. Leon could be being tortured by Hojo as we speak."

"On it."


	35. Changes and Explanations

**A/N:** Sorry that it's taken so long again. I moved to a new university for the year in America so I've had a lot on my mind and a lot to do. Writing took a back seat for a long while. That, and I'm also trying to work on my own original writing as well (though it's a struggle). Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and thank you for reading the last one! Please read and review! For reviews are my strawberry yoghurt :D

* * *

As Axel turned the corner, he noticed something very unusual at the front entrance into the Shinra SOLDIER facility. First things first, there was a presidential hovervehicle parked outside. Second, President Loire was hollering at the top of his voice to the security guards who were trying to bar access into the labs. Thirdly, the president was looking very irate indeed. That in itself was a rarity; Axel's dealings with the president were about as common as a blue moon but he knew from overhearing conversations among some of the more elite SeeDs in the program about their dealings with the sometimes kooky politician that Laguna Loire was slow to anger.

He slinked forward slowly, grabbing his ID pager from his trouser pocket. He was ready to flash it; Zexion had long ago attached a false legit-looking data code that would allow him access into the SOLDIER facility regardless of what kind of lock-down it was under. It may have stood as testimony as to how much Zexion really believed in his current employers, but somehow Axel had a feeling that Zexion had always foresaw something like this would happen. Not to mention trusted Axel to use his gift wisely. The redhead had to ask himself why he never used such a powerful tool while he was working for the Organization on the side.

He guessed it had something to do with loyalty to his friends. He may have betrayed their trust, but he'd never take advantage of their kindness.

"I'm sorry President Loire, but the lab is strictly off-li-"

"He's with me." Axel seemed to just suddenly appear from behind the President, noting how the bodyguards that came along with Loire seemed to be on tenterhooks. Axel ignored them and just flashed his ID pager with the information needed to get him in to the security guard, watching the stern face crumple into one of surprise. "I need to get in. The President can come with me since he needs to get in too."

"But-"

"You want to make the good Professor angry?" Axel asked with a disarming smile. "It says on my pager that I'm allowed in regardless of what sort of status the lab has on itself. Not to mention I've got my marching orders from Professor Hojo. Now I'm sure you wouldn't want to see him mad, hmm?" He suddenly grabbed a hold of the President by his arm and started dragging him along past security, not even waiting for an answer or bothering to wait for the bodyguards to follow. "Thank you and goodbye," he sang cheerfully, not turning to look at the more than likely stupefied looks on their faces. He quickly got them past the heavy security door, only letting go of the breath he had been holding as he heard the satisfying steel thud of it closing behind them.

Laguna Loire just looked at the SeeD, unsure whether to be thankful for this turn of good luck. He decided that he shouldn't question Lady Luck's choice of miracles. "Thanks."

"Don't sweat it," Axel replied, letting go of the President and bringing up a map of the Shinra lab on his pager. Leon and Cloud could be anywhere in this metallic labyrinth, but if he could locate Hojo then surely one of them would have to be with him. Hopefully Leon, since he was high on Axel's priority list. He knew Cloud could take care of himself.

"On a mission for SeeD?" the President asked tentatively.

"No. Here on my own prerogative."

"Something to do with Captain Leonhart?"

Axel nearly stumbled at hearing Leon's title, looking at the President warily. "How…?"

"Cecil called me for a favour," Laguna replied, not bothering to use the Commander of Esthar Garden's formal title. "He's worried." Axel grunted, going back to his pager. "I can help."

"No offence, but I highly doubt an ex-military politician can help a one-time double-crosser like my good self," Axel grunted, more interested in finding the coordinates of Hojo's specialised labs and office. Zexion had yet to finish completing the programming of coordinates of interest into Axel's pager, but the little Hacker SeeD Agent was doing his best. Axel knew better than to try and rush Zexion; the last time he did, the petit slate-haired man absolutely refused to "rush fine art" and threatened to hurt Axel in anyway possible. Zexion's short stature made him the perfect height to give certain intimate areas a good old fashioned kick or punch, not to mention that Demyx now had the capabilities to change his body into a reptilian beast if Zexion wished for him to change.

"Hojo has to listen to me. If I order for his research to stop, he has to stop even if Rufus doesn't order the project's closure."

Axel just looked up at him, thin eyebrow quirked up in reservation. Well… he had a point. The SeeD Agent had snuck in on a false document after all. He sighed. "Alright. I'll leave the talking to you Sir." His pager bleeped; Zexion had pulled through. He looked back to it. "Great. Follow me."

* * *

Warmth. A gloopy, liquid warmth that was all too familiar to Cloud greeted him was he finally came around. Not to mention the feeling of breathing apparatus attached to his mouth and nostrils, and how he could just about move his arms and legs around in the heavy liquid. He was in a Mako container, which logically meant he was somewhere inside the Shinra SOLDIER facility. Now he had to try and piece together how he came to be in here.

He remembered clambering into a Shinra vehicle. He remembered sitting next to Leon very closely. He remembered suddenly feeling a prick in his neck and him going out like a light. Then… waking up in here, feeling his body absorb the Mako slowly but surely.

Leon! Where was he?-! He started looking around wildly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the brunet past the goop and glass. All he could make out was the shapes of three people; two women, one older and one younger with defining pink hair, and a young teenage girl. He recognised the pink-haired one immediately. Project Fenrir Version 2, a.k.a. Lightning.

* * *

Dr. Farron's pacing was a warning sign to Lightning. The female Fenrir model knew that whenever her 'mother' began to pace, it usually meant that she was debating with herself between science and morals. Lightning still didn't really understand the concept of morals since to her there was no reason why she wouldn't have to use any means necessary to get the job done. Besides, it looked like morals got in the way if Dr. Farron was struggling with herself over adding an extra dosage of Mako into the earlier Fenrir model. "It's not like its going to hurt him."

"Yes but anymore and he'll go comatose! How is that going to help us any?-!" the doctor yelped, throwing her arms up in despair. Lightning just kept her poker face on, eyes looking over to the mouse of a girl. The lost Fenrir, though she still called herself Xion. Eventually, everyone save those who saw SOLDIERs as just a means to an end started calling her that.

"Why does he have to be 'tweaked'?" the smallest Fenrir asked, her deep blue eyes looking at Dr. Farron with almost childlike curiosity.

"He isn't strong enough to do his job," Lightning replied shortly. "If he can't do his job, then what's the point of him?"

"Lightning," Dr. Farron chided lightly, frowning heavily. "His charge has not been killed in action."

"Then why has he been brought in?"

No one really paid any notice to the tube that was beginning to crack from the many headbutts the Fenrir in question was giving it.

* * *

"So that little doodad is locating them?"

"This 'little doodad' is what's making our lives easy," Axel groaned. Who knew that escorting the President was such a fulltime job what with him wanting to take a look at everything and questioning it. He felt like he had aged by at least five years after fifteen minutes of walking down to the facilities' basement laboratories. "Looks like we're getting closer to a signal of interest. Mako Lab Four."

"What's in that laboratory?" Laguna asked.

"Zexion told me about it. It's where they tweak some of the military SOLDIER models. Recently it's being used as a base for an experiment."

"What kind?"

"I don't know the exact science," Axel admitted. "But my Maduin model and my colleague's Leviathan model can shapeshift if they feel threatened or if we're in danger."

"Shapeshift? Into what?"

"Hmm… I guess the closest analogy I can think of to explain it is that they're a bit like werewolves, only in cat and snake form."

"This is the first time I've heard of something like this!"

Axel turned to face him with a quizzical look. "You are kidding me, right?"

"Shapeshifting SOLDIERs? This is the first I've heard of it."

"Surely you must have received some sort of report on all missions where any of those two or even a Fenrir model may have shapeshifted! It isn't like the most well guarded military secret!"

"And I'm telling you that all I knew of the Fenrir project was that it was supposed to be some sort of super-SOLDIER! I know nothing past that!"

"So you're telling me that Shinra isn't-!" Axel was cut off by a thunderous bang against the steel wall just a little further ahead, the two men's heads turning swiftly to the source of the sound to see what it was.

A pink-haired woman in military SOLDIER garb had been slammed into the wall, a small trickle of blood pouring from her full pink-glossed lips. Her eyes were closed and she groaned in pain; she had obviously been caught off guard. Laguna began to run towards her. "H-Hey! Are you alright Miss?" Axel's eyes widened in horror as something came out of the door, suddenly lurching forward and grabbing the President by the shoulder. "Hey! Why're you-?" Axel just pointed with his finger what had made him grab the older man. Laguna followed the finger's path… and his jaw went slack.

The hulking creature pushed itself through the door, glowing green-blue eyes staring at the woman that was slumped against the wall. With a golden furry paw, tipped with sharp claws, the lupine-creature grabbed the woman, glaring at her and looking to crush her neck. Axel pushed past.

"Cloud! Stop!" The beast turned its snarling head towards the redhead. Axel stood firm, though on the inside he was shaking. "You think Leon would be happy with you killing her?-!"

The lupine form of Cloud could only snarl nastily at Axel, dropping the woman and stalking over to him. Axel swallowed a lump forming in his throat. In a situation like this, Axel could only find himself speaking to it. "I know you want to kill anything that gets in your way, but Leon will _never_ forgive you if you kill innocent people!" Another snarl. Axel knew he had persist; Cloud's eyes were looking less fearsome little by little. "I know that you're in there. Go find Leon and leave the innocent out of this."

"**Not one person in this lab is innocent**," Cloud growled in a feral voice through his newly acquired long snout. He turned suddenly and took a sniff of the air, dashing down the corridor on all fours. Axel let go of a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding this whole time.

"Wh-What was that?-!" Laguna stuttered.

"That… was Fenrir version one," Axel replied. He turned to look at the pink-haired woman. "She's the other Fenrir." And somehow, he knew that the woman here was not the only victim. As Laguna carefully approached her, Axel walked to the lab door and turned his head inside. His eyes widened and he grabbed his pager. "Freelance Captain Johansson speaking! Requesting medical assistance immediately! My coordinates are…!"

* * *

Leon's breaths were getting heavier as it became harder to breathe, his wrists aching as he tried to control the growing amount of energy in his hands. Hojo was just noting down the changes as the Mako began corrupting the newly made sorcerer, uncaring for the brunet's welfare. He felt his eyes burn not to mention everything else, and the only thing he could think was –_so this is how I'm going to die…_

Of course, the Voice had an opinion on the matter.

_You can't give up! Fight it! You've got to live!_

-_By all means fight this if you think you can do better. The amount of Mako… it's enough to kill anyone who isn't used to it!_

_If you die now, who's going to help Cloud?-! He's in as much danger as you!_

_-Why do you care?_

_I care… because he's one of mine._

_-What is that supposed to—_

Leon screamed in pain as a searing pain severed his connection to the Voice momentarily, feeling the heat of an electric current race through his fingertips. He couldn't control it! His body was going into overdrive trying to fight off the Mako corrupting him from the inside! "P-Please… st-stop…" Leon weakly begged, desperately trying to reign himself in. Hojo just looked at him with a cold eye. The brunet groaned in desperate agony… and in that one moment of weakness, he murmured a name that he had dared not say whenever he felt that he may have needed some help.

"Cloud…" –_Where are you…?_

_He's here._

With a large bash, the steel door was crushed open between bare, furry padded hands, sharp claws digging into the metal. The most fearsome creature stood there, glowing eyes glaring straight at the scene. And despite the changes -a long snout, furry lupine ears, golden fur covering over bulging muscles. A bushy tail swished about furiously as the creature stalked into the room, eyes solely on Hojo as it opened its mouth to reveal a set of sharp canine teeth.

Hojo seemed ecstatic, not acknowledging the fact that the creature had determined that he was his prey. "I don't believe it! My first version of the Fenrir project and look at him! Is he not just the most incredible sight!"

Leon said nothing; he knew that Hojo was in danger. He knew that creature before them was Cloud. He knew that Cloud would not hesitate to kill even his own creator to protect the SeeD. And that scared him the most. Cloud began to stalk Hojo, each footstep sounding heavy against the steel floor. "He's just the perfect sight of terrible magnificence! A true weapon of destruction! Who knew that just a tiny spell in a Mako tube could-" Hojo was unable to finish his sentence as he was suddenly slammed to the side, a sickening crack echoing in the room. Leon might have screeched in horror were he not so frozen from exhaustion and fear.

He should never have prevented Cloud from trying to achieve a full transformation like he had done so many times. He should have prepared himself to see it. But that image of the first time Cloud almost changed and almost killed his own sister… it had haunted Leon and he had been too proud to even admit that he was afraid of that creature. Because when that creature appeared, he wasn't the Cloud he knew anymore; that goofy dog-like one that was always willing to please, eager to defend, with a strange appetite for odd food combinations, who chased Alice's Cheshire Cat up trees and got treated like a dress-up doll by Yuffie. The Cloud that had put up with all the pain and misery Leon had pent up inside and never complained once, but only ever voiced a concern whenever he really felt it necessary to say something…

He wanted that Cloud back. He weakly looked up as the full transformed Fenrir padded over to him. It bent down to its knees and sniffed Leon's hair lightly, before moving to lick his face to clean some imaginary wound. The gentleness had surprised Leon greatly. "I'm fine…" he murmured. "Just… Just tell me you didn't kill Hojo…" Familiar blue eyes with the ring of Mako green glanced at him carefully, as if Cloud was considering his answer.

"…**Knocked cold. I know you don't want me to kill…**" He then growled heavily. "**He'd deserve it though…**"

"I know," Leon said quietly. Hyne did he know, but he also knew that a SOLDIER that killed one of their own allies was just asking for a decommissioning. "Help me get out." Cloud nodded his shaggy head, turning his large hands to the restraints that bound the SeeD to the chair, snapping them in two with a bit o difficulty. Leon's wrists looked red raw; it almost made the Fenrir model howl in sorrow and aggravation that his charge had suffered as much as he had. "Any ideas… on how to get out of here?"

"**I bumped into Axel and the 'idiotic President'**," Cloud informed, gingerly picking Leon up to his feet. "**Can you walk?**"

"…Don't ever tell anyone about this," Leon grumbled. "I need you to carry me." He could feel his legs were struggling with his weight. "The Mako's drained me dry."

"**He used Mako?**"

"Apparently I suck it up like a sponge."

"**Let's… just get you out of here.**" The Fenrir helped Leon onto his back, going on all fours and striding along back to the destroyed door. "**Hopefully the alarm hasn't been sounded.**"

"That's just wishful thinking," Leon replied as he corrected his posture on top of Cloud's furry back. It seemed a little… odd to be riding the other like some steed. Then again, everything about today seemed to be just out of the ordinary. "You escaped from wherever you were being kept, I'm assuming, and you're in a full Beast Mode. And you've probably caused a bit of carnage coming to find me."

"**I tried to keep it minimal.**"

"Be honest with me."

"**Alright… I hurt the other two Fenrirs, one doctor and maybe a few other white coats and guards along the way.**"

Leon sighed heavily, "You don't make it easy for yourself, do you?"

"**Your safety was my primary concern.**" Cloud lifted his bestial head, smelling the air for any change in positions. "**More people around the lab I was being held at.**"

"Axel?"

"**I can smell that stinkball tobacco addict.**"

"Charming, Cloud…"

"**It's the truth.**"

_-I was wrong_, the brunet thought. _–this is definitely the Cloud I remember. Only… it looks like he gained a bit of an attitude since that first time we met._

* * *

It was amazing how busy one laboratory could become in the space of minutes, but more amazing was the fact that Axel had not been allowed to continue his initial mission. There may have been a small issue of his unauthorized access into the facility but at least he had presidential weight backing him up.

Said weight was currently arguing over the phone with Rufus Shinra, the President of the Shinra Company. "Yes I'm sure your facility is violating basic human rights! Your own Turks can testify that they received orders of retrieving a possible renegade! Not a science experiment for your Head of Science! Oh don't give me that bloody full title! You know that Hojo deals with science and things my brain can't possibly hope to understand!"

Axel just frowned heavily, leaning against the wall and waiting patiently to be allowed to continue his search for Leon. Hopefully though, Cloud would have found him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favourite whackjob." Axel looked up for a moment.

"And if it isn't my favourite double act, Baldy and Firecrotch."

The redheaded Turk smirked a bit, his truncheon tapping against his shoulder lightly. His ever-present partner was silently following behind, keeping a very wary stance compared to Reno. "Heh, we've got the same coloured hair so you shouldn't start calling me that."

"Oh? Should I think of something else?" Axel asked with a crooked smile. "How does Cockhead sound?"

"Douchebag."

"Prick."

"Total mother-"

"Reno," Rude warned lowly. The Turk just rolled his green eyes, turning back to the SeeD Agent.

"Gotta say, you've got nerve for doing this."

"It comes with the territory," Axel smartly replied. "You know, quick-thinking, double-crossing, breaking and entering without leaving a trace, using false papers. You need the nerve to make yourself believable. Unlike Turks really."

"Oh?"

"You guys lack style. Massively."

"Says the man in a uniform that looks something out of a boarding school."

"Says the man that makes a suit look scruffy and has never even heard of a tie."

Rude shook his head in the background. "Reno, we didn't come here to antagonize anyone."

"And?" Reno started.

"We came here to find out why this mess has even happened in the first place."

"Ah… right." Reno frowned just the slightest bit at the fact that his fun was over, but went straight to the business at hand. "So… care to explain what alarm bells were ringing in your head when you heard about Captain Leonhart and the Fenrir's apprehension?" Axel looked away stubbornly; he knew the truth now since Zexion came clean to him about Leon's secret, but he wasn't about to say. "Because for all we knew, we were just following Shinra's orders to detain a pair of renegades, one an accused Sorcerer." So they had already known that? How was it that he seemed to be the last to know these things…? "Just doing it as a remaining sense of loyalty to an old friend? That it?"

"I can assure you that I had no prior knowledge of any of these accusations against him," Axel replied sharply. "He's been a good soldier and a loyal friend. I know for a fact that he wouldn't even entertain the thought of betraying anyone."

"Unlike you?"

"Unlike me." Axel glared at the other angrily. "Now may I go and find him or am I going to have to force my way out?"

"No need," Rude suddenly interjected. He was staring down the hallway. "I'm guessing this huge wolf-thing is the runaway Fenrir." The two redheads turned their heads, as did anyone who overheard Rude's statement.

Walking towards them was the still bestial Fenrir, but he had a very exhausted and strained looking Leon on his back. Axel felt a sense of relief wash over him; Leon was alright. He looked like he had fought right to the bitter end. Yet… something was wrong. Very wrong. Reno flicked his truncheon out, sending electrical pulses down the shaft; the clicks of guns aiming at the Fenrir echoed in the hallway. Axel was about to protest, but Laguna had beaten him to it. "Drop your weapons." Everyone hesitated. "Now."

The Fenrir now began to approach them with caution once the weapons were being put away, taking careful steps so not to overbalance his fragile passenger. Axel took cautious steps towards them, making sure to not make himself look threatening. The Fenrir just stopped in front of him and stared with his glowing eyes.

"Cloud… don't," Leon tiredly murmured.

"…**thanks…I guess…**" the Fenrir growled lightly at Axel. "**This doesn't mean I trust you.**"

"I don't expect you to," Axel replied honestly, then turning up to Leon. He noticed that the brunet SeeD's eyes were flickering between colours; his normal grey-blue, to eerie green and vivid blue. Mako poisoning. Axel recognised that from anywhere after accompanying Roxas on some of his old 'Mako abuse patrols' (the Maduin claimed it was an old habit that was hard to break now that he was a fully fledged member of SOLDIER's military programme). "You need a doctor Leon."

"I need to go back to my normal life," he retorted, but his voice sounded broken. Cloud whined a little sadly; Axel knew that was a whine of a dog that felt like it had failed its master in some way.

"Don't be stubborn. You've got Mako poisoning, and judging by the kaleidoscope in your eyes I'm saying you've had more than a safe dosage." He carefully approached, holding an arm out to Leon. "This is already a huge mess; don't allow your health to complicate it further."

"I'm fine…" Leon just allowed himself to topple over to Axel, feeling his legs buckle a bit. Axel's arms caught him with ease even though he stumbled a bit. He could tell the SeeD Captain wasn't even going to be able to walk two feet let alone walk out of the facility. Cloud seemed uncomfortable to allow Axel to hold him, but he said nothing and concentrated on transforming back into his human form.

"Dr. Farron, you really shouldn't-" Axel's eyes turned over to the woman that had been the first human victim to Cloud's wrath. Lightning, who had just about come around, was helping to support the elder lady. Xion stood a little to the side, trying not to make eye contact with Axel in particular; he knew why.

"This is my fault… I should have stood up to the professor when he told me what he planned to do," the strawberry-blonde haired woman muttered, using Lighting as a crutch as she came over to Leon. "I know how to deal with Mako poisonings. There's a medical ward on the top floors reserved for higher officials suffering from Mako addictions. I can treat Captain Leonhart there."

"But Doctor-" One of the Shinra guards came forward. "Captain Leonhart is-"

"If she says she can do it, then let her do it." All eyes were on President Loire, but his gaze was firmly on Dr. Farron. "I know you aren't under my employ, but as of today I want you to be in charge of Captain Leonhart's welfare as well as the Fenrir Project."

"H-Hey!" Reno yelped. "That's for President Shinra to decide!"

"His highness Prince Noctis will probably back me up on this as well," Laguna replied calmly, only turning his gaze over to a now normal Cloud who was trying to cover himself up modestly with a white lab coat that had been offered to him. "Cloud, right?"

The Fenrir just looked at him warily. "Yes?"

"I take it you came across Hojo."

"…he's alive if that's what you want to know, but I can't guarantee he's going to be uninjured."

"Good enough," Laguna replied. "I'll be filing a report for lack of conduct to President Shinra. I could do with all the help I can get." He then smiled easily. "But I guess your first concern is with Captain Leonhart."

"No offence, sir," Cloud stated. "But Leon's safety is my number one priority, not politics." He was surprised when the president just laughed.

"Good to know." He turned back to the rest of the group, issuing out orders to be carried out before being escorted out of the building itself.

And for some reason, Axel felt like maybe he had been a bit quick on his judgements. Because for all his oddness, President Loire was much better than most political figures for one reason above all: he actually gave a shit about those that elected him into the position he was in now.

Of course, he didn't really notice the expression of contempt on Leon's face.

* * *

It had been a week since Cloud pretty much put the ranks of Shinra under the judgemental stares of Radiant Garden's government, his actions having revealed some unsavoury truths about the SOLDIER programme and the use of Mako in particular. With the truth of Leon's unauthorized detention from SeeD and the subsequent 'torture' he had been put through and its consequences, not to mention the fact of the choices Cloud had to make in order to fulfil his primary objective, there was a massive debate over the social status of SOLDIERs as a whole as well as whether they should receive the same set of human rights as an ordinary person would. Cloud too had been detained illegally by Hojo after all.

Part of him was glad that something like this was now being discussed -and there was little doubt in his mind that Selphie and her SOLDIERs rights group would be over the moon with this news- but it felt hollow to him. He hadn't wanted to be a representative for this kind of thing, and he didn't want to attract attention to himself anymore than necessary; since the event came out of the woodwork, everyone of any importance in the military and government now knew of Leon's status as a Sorcerer, and a potentially dangerous one at that.

"Looks like the Mako levels in your bloodstream are starting to level out now," Dr. Farron commented; Leon was currently attached to a machine monitoring his blood by a tube. "This is good. The amount in your blood a week ago could have killed an ordinary person but it looks like your power saved you."

"As Hojo said," Leon muttered, "I'm like a sponge."

"Even so, I don't recommend ever trying that again," the doctor replied. "The White SeeDs sent word that they'll be sending a pair of stronger Odine bracelets for you soon. They understand that for the general safety of the Sorcerer-kind currently at Mount Ultima Monastery that it'd be better for you to stay stationed in Esthar."

"Good." He barely flinched as the tube was taken out of his arm. "How's Cloud?"

"There was little we could do since he was able to control his transformations, but we managed to help him do it in a calmer manner. We discovered that his transformations only occur when he has heightened emotions, most commonly occurring if he's angry." Dr. Farron smiled a little bit. "But he's recovered well from the first full transformation, though the situation that triggered it could have been different."

"But he's okay?"

"Doing just fine." She then smiled. "He's quite… happy now that he's had a chance to get to know his sisters." Leon just nodded his head at that. At least Cloud was alright. He only really cared about that and the situation at Esthar Garden. He had enough of the apologies he was getting from the higher-ups. "Anything else you would like to ask?"

"What's going to happen to the Fenrir Project now?" he asked calmly. "It's your project after all."

"Well, I don't intend to put the Fenrirs to any more 'tweaking' if that's what you're wondering." She was beginning to pack up her equipment. "Lightning is like a daughter to me, and Xion has had enough trauma in her life. As for Cloud, I can tell what your personal feelings on the matter is." Leon frowned at that. "But… even though I didn't agree with his methods, I do feel like Professor Hojo was onto something when he wanted to try and alter the biology of other SOLDIER models as well as improve the performance of the Fenrirs. That… and I think there was a reason he wanted to your Sorcerer powers in particular."

"He was a madman."

"He was also a genius," Dr. Farron replied. "Madness and genius often go hand in hand. It can lead to good things as well as bad." She then sighed a little. "But… if he believed that Sorcerer powers can be used in some way, then it is a possibility that has to be explored." She looked over to him. "I'm not asking for you or Cloud to go through something like this again, and I most definitely won't use force, but if it was at all possible, I would like to see if the power of the Sorcerers can be combined with that of the SOLDIERs."

"More biology?"

"No." She turned, pulling her glasses from her face and placing them on top o her head. "Cooperative partnerships. You would be the best candidate considering you've worked with Cloud but… if I can get permission, I do have another option to consider with Lightning."

"Someone from the monastery?"

"No… not really." She looked over her shoulder. "I'm sure you already know that White SeeD does not have every Sorcerer or Sorceress in a monastery."

* * *

For someone who had been nearly all but shunned by his friendship circle, Axel was finding it strange to be suddenly surrounded by it and getting asked everything about what happened a week ago. He guessed it was only weirder because he was pretty much the only SeeD below the Commander and the Headmaster to be allowed to even see Leon while he was still recovering from Mako poisoning. He had to admit though, it did feel nice to have this old nostalgic feeling of friendship back, even if it was only fleeting.

"So Leon should be back soon?" Selphie asked; she had been overjoyed by the debates over the rights of SOLDIERs in the recent days, having been petitioning like a madwoman to every person that was willing to even listen to her. Axel hadn't seen her this energetic for quite a long while.

"Well-"

"Selphie, you under no circumstances to use Leon and Cloud as an example for your campaign," Quistis warned, giving her a very pointed look. "They've already been through enough."

"Oh come on!" she whined. "What happened to them is the perfect story!"

"Be a bit more respectful to them," Zexion stated; although he still wore his apathetic expression, everyone could tell he was relieved that Leon was safe.

"I am being respectful to them but the world should know about it!"

"That's up to them," Axel said; he felt Roxas sitting next to him leaning heavily against his arm. The Maduin had felt a little more protective as of late; probably because he felt like he should have been with Axel when Cloud had transformed into his Beast Mode and ran around terrorizing the facility. "I don't doubt that Leon will probably want to stay out of the public eye as much as possible."

"I agree with Axel," Aerith said; her smile had returned after all the worries she had for her good friend. "We need to respect whatever choice Leon and Cloud make, and welcome them back home when they return." She then turned to Quistis. "I'm guessing you'll take the vast majority of Leon's work for a while even if he does return."

"Of course," Quistis replied, adjusting her glasses. "I'm not about to let him overwork himself."

"So we're just going to let this go!" Selphie demanded.

"We are," Quistis replied. "You are not to influence his decision, and neither is anyone else. It's up to Leon to decide what he wants to do with the situation."

"I already have a feeling what choice he's going to make," Axel said, leaning back in his chair. Everyone turned their heads to him.

"And what would that be?" Zexion asked.

"The right one."

* * *

Although the Grand Seer had been called to Esthar in anticipation of having to use her influence to help Leon, Edea had yet to return to Hollow Bastion after finding out that her assistance was not needed after all. This was mostly to do with being ordered to stay in the capitol by the Prince; he had wanted to speak to her over sensitive information. She already knew what it was; she had foreseen the summons and the conversation she would have to take part in.

She was not surprised at all when that night she was summoned for to Prince Noctis' office, nor was she surprised at seeing President Loire or Commander Harvey there as well. She took a seat that was offered to her by one of the Prince's SOLDIER aides; the tall one with a scar running over his eye. They called him Zeke, but Edea knew that his true name was Gladiolus. She could see into his heart.

"You summoned us to know more about Squall Leonhart," she stated, surprising all but Noctis in the room by her statement.

"You can't fool someone who can see into the future," the prince replied.

"I cannot see into it, I can only anticipate what it holds," she replied. She kept her hands folded neatly in her lap. "What is it that you want to know?"

"It appears to me that until a week ago, only you three may have had any knowledge concerning about Captain Leonhart's Sorcerer heritage. White SeeD has no idea how someone of his calibre was never brought to light, and even the High Command of SeeD are questioning how it was possible that they let someone like that into their ranks." Noctis leaned on his arms. "I have to know too how the kind of power that he has been hidden for so long."

"Many believe that Captain Leonhart gained those powers against his will after a mission," Commander Harvey responded.

"But that's not true at all, is it Cecil?" Noctis countered. The SeeD Commander flinched slightly at that. "And you knew that was the case."

"He was under oath not to say a word about it," Edea suddenly spoke up. "As was Laguna when he discovered that Squall was his son."

"So you were the one that hid him?" Noctis asked.

"In respect to his mother's wishes, yes," Edea replied. "I have known since the day he was born that he was a Sorcerer."

"How is that? Most Sorcerer-kind will not show signs of magic until late childhood and early adolescence."

Edea kept a calm stance. "That is true for many Sorcerers and Sorceresses, but there is one type of Sorcerer-kind where power is passed on generation to generation. Squall is from this family line."

"And what type is this?"

"Many people call them the Apocolypse, the Void, the Deathbringer or sometimes even just calling them simply Judgement or Ragnarok. Some even wrongly call them Odin, though they too destroyed anything in their way. The line that Squall is from… their true name… is Griever, the Destroyer of Magic."

"Griever? I've never…"

"Not many do. There is only ever one Griever in the world at a time. There can only be one Griever in the world at a time." Edea looked up. "A Griever only destroys life, never creates it. But… Grievers are usually women, who are the creators of life." Noctis noticed that Laguna seemed to be hanging his head and his hands were shaking as Edea explained all this. "So it is very unusual to have a male Griever after all this time. But that's not what you wanted to know. You want to know how I knew Squall was this."

"Tell me," Noctis ordered.

"It is a long story," Edea said. "I suggest you make yourself comfortable."


	36. Raine Leonhart

**A/N:** Must dash! I have a poem to revise for my Creative Lit class! Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading! Please do the same for this chapter and enjoy! Review for they are my Hershey's kisses!

* * *

The year was 3474. At this time, Sorceress Maleficent had become the defacto leader of the Archadian Alliance after the assassination of the Alliance's Primarch and was searching for something. For a while, no one was quite sure what she was looking for until she attacked the individual island state of Winhill.

Winhill was an odd little island. Neither a part of Radiant Garden despite being fairly close to its coastline, nor a member of any treaty, the small island was inhabited by only a handful of good, honest working people. What separated the town was the fact that it was a known sanctuary for Sorcerers and Sorceresses unwilling to join any of the White SeeD monasteries around the globe. For the most part though, as the local Sorcerer-kind had their powers in check, no one really paid much heed to them. They ever attracted attention to themselves, and some people didn't even believe the island was inhabited alone so sleepy it appeared.

It was on Winhill though that what Maleficent was searching for was on. It was on Winhill where his parents met.

* * *

Laguna Loire kicked at the rubble of where a house had once stood, whistling with morbid amazement at how much power the Archadian Alliance now had. All he knew was that he didn't want to be around when this kind of destruction was happening; but who would really? He looked over to where his team was; Kiros was busy shifting through the rubble of another house looking for survivors, while Ward was helping stand guard with Laguna in case they were any Archadian soldiers or Judges hanging about. "There isn't a single person left on this island is there?" Laguna commented, hating the grim reality of this. Winhill had done nothing of note against the Archadian Alliance, and yet Radiant Garden couldn't come to its aid swiftly enough because of government protocols and a lack of a treaty. Times like these made Laguna wish there was a change to how governments reacted to enemy or hostile action, but what could a soldier like him hope to do?

"I'm starting to lose hope of any survivor, even if they're in a critical condition," Kiros replied, turning his attentions back to his comrades. "These people hadn't a chance in the Abyss." Ward looked on sorrowfully, his jaded blue eyes having lost any belief that someone was alive in all this destruction.

"What on earth made the Archadians attack…?" Laguna wondered.

"Inner journalist's interest piqued?" Kiros asked.

"Just a little," he admitted, turning his eyes to one of the last remaining buildings onsite. The pub called _The Highwind_. "This is the last place to check and then we'll head back to base."

"I'm surprised it's still standing," Kiros commented.

"It's a pub. They're made of sterner stuff."

Stepping into the ruined pub, seeing the wooden bar smashed in half and a giant crater in the roof letting the sun shine in over the corpses of unfortunate souls made the attack seem all the more sudden for Laguna. The pub must have been hit by shell first, killing most if not all inside. Gunshot wounds on the bodies suggested the place had been stormed afterwards. He checked every body, closing their sightless eyes as he visited each one. Ward started moving bodies to lie next to each other so that if the bodies were going to be buried there would be less hassle to find them. Kiros was surveying the damage.

There was a loud bang coming from behind the bar, startling the men and making them reach for their weapons. Laguna signalled to his team mates, stealthily making his way behind the ruined bar and sidestepping to a door that seemed to lead onto a cellar. Knowing their luck it would probably be just a cat, maybe even one of those bloody Cheshire Cats that were so popular these days. Still, he wouldn't be doing his job if he didn't even check. He lifted three of his fingers and began to count down.

One.

Two.

Three. He pointed for the door to move, and kicked it down, being the great leader and master of subtlety deciding to selflessly go first and risk gunfire. That was the cynical way of looking at it. The 'Kiros way' of looking at it. The 'Laguna way' of thinking it was to just go for it and hope the best. (No one was quite certain about the 'Ward way'; Ward had been rendered mute after a military accident a couple of weeks after they all met in the same recruitment unit.)

His green eyes surveyed the scene as he went down stairs; it still looked fairly intact, though the barrels looked like they had been disturbed greatly by the clamour going on above. There were a couple of shattered wine bottles on the floor too, some of it looking fresh. He bent down to touch and taste. Freshly spilt. Kiros and Ward still were on guard. Laguna stood up. "Hey, show yourself. We don't mean any harm to you." Another sound, but this time a barrel had fallen over, followed by what Laguna could only describe as a munchkin. A cowering munchkin as she looked up at them with her big brown eyes and tearstained chubby baby cheeks. The three men looked at each other.

"Well… this was unexpected," Kiros commented.

"A survivor is a survivor. I'm just surprised a munchkin had evaded detection for so long," Laguna remarked. He then turned to the little girl and smiled broadly at her, putting his gun away. "Hey there! I'm Laguna! What's your name?" The little girl gripped the hem of her blue dress and started bursting into tears. Let it be known that while Laguna loved children, he had no idea how to deal with a crying child. "H-Hey! What's wrong? I'm not scary am I? Oh! Maybe big scary old Ward and Kiros behind me is what's making you cry! Aren't they mean!"

"Hey!" Kiros exclaimed, clearly offended by that. Ward could only slap a palm to his forehead. "I swear Laguna one of these days I'm going to-"

"Get away from her!" Without even thinking, Laguna suddenly brought the little girl to him and ducked low, hearing a gunshot being fired. Kiros and Ward were suddenly on guard; the bullet had narrowly missed Laguna's head, penetrating a wine barrel instead. When he dared to look up, he saw that it was a woman that was pointing a gun at his head, the sole reason she wasn't shooting again was because Kiros and Ward had the perfect aim on her.

"Drop your weapon," Kiros ordered, holding the gun steady.

"Let her go," the woman seethed. Laguna could already see that her arms were already shaking from carrying such a heavy shotgun; she was by no means a fighter. "Let my niece go!" Laguna slowly released the small girl, but the girl was too frightened to move.

"Hey, we don't want any trouble. We're with Radiant Garden."

"And why should I believe that?"

"Look lady, we can do this all day," Kiros threatened. "But I know for a fact that you're tiring already." Ward seemed to share the sentiment for he glared at the woman intently. He was ready to shoot if she still proved to be a threat, civilian or not. "So put the gun down. Do you want to leave your niece all alone in the world?"

This seemed to have struck something within the woman, because she was beginning to falter. Laguna took the chance to stand up, leaving his gun on the floor while he was at it. Ward tapped his foot twice in alarm, alerting Kiros that something was wrong. "Laguna?-! What the hell are you doing?-!" He ignored him.

One step towards the woman. A new fear set in. "Don't come any closer to me!"

"You won't shoot," Laguna said calmly, taking another step forward. "I'm an unarmed man and there's a child in the room. Plus that shot you took at my head might have knocked me senseless but I wouldn't have died instantly." He was, of course, bluffing. "I know you're scared, but we aren't here to hurt anyone. We're here to help any and all survivors escape." One more step and he could reach the gun. "Put it down. I swear to you that you'll be escorted to safety. You and your niece."

"…Answer me one thing," the woman said quietly, still holding the shotgun tightly in her shaking hands. Laguna nodded his consent. "What happened to the rest of the town?"

"…let's just say, you two might be the only survivors." She nearly dropped her weapon at that, her big dark eyes widening in horror. If her already fragile appearance wasn't making him feel a pang of sympathy for her, her expression and body language made him want to reach out and console her. She had just lost her entire world in a matter of hours.

He removed the gun from her slowly, but he was quick to put the safety lock on. He heard Kiros and Ward release the breaths they had been holding this entire time. The little girl suddenly ran over to her aunt, whimpering as she clung to her knees. Laguna felt her nearly collapse from the shock. He turned to his companions. "Let's get out of here. This operation is complete."

* * *

Throughout the trip back to the coastline of Radiant Garden, the aunt and niece coupling barely spoke a word to anyone, frozen by the prospect of a life without their beloved home. No matter what he did, Laguna could never get either of them out of their terrified stupor. At least it was easy enough to make sure that they ate and drank; he had heard of stories of survivors starving themselves out of shock and grief. Even so, at least he managed to get a name out of the little girl. Her name was Ellone, and he promised her that he would protect her from all the scary soldiers. The woman had just looked at him with lifeless yet scornful eyes. Words were unnecessary to how much anger and contempt she felt for the military, and it mattered not whose side a soldier was fighting on.

When they landed in a port town just a few miles away from Hollow Bastion, the woman had taken Ellone away from the army. Laguna could only guess that she would want to start again, away from anything that might remind her of Winhill's fate. He didn't know it but he wasn't too wrong with that assumption.

It would be another year later that Laguna's path would cross this woman's again.

* * *

The year was 3475. The place was Esthar City, capitol of Radiant Garden. Laguna had left the military, pursuing the dream of becoming a journalist. Although he wanted to be a travel writer, he ended up becoming a political journalist instead. Somehow, his writing of current events had made it easy for even a child to understand the inner workings which meant more sales during the testing times of Radiant Garden's relations to the Archadian Alliance. He hadn't heard much from Kiros or Ward, but he did know they were still hanging around in the military; Kiros had been tipped off for a promotion.

However, on this May day, Laguna did not find himself at some political debate. He found himself trawling through the shopping districts of the city, watching people as they milled about their daily lives, seemingly unaware of all the chaos that was bubbling away violently under their feet. Laguna could already foresee trouble with the Archadian Alliance, trouble that would not be stopped by treaties and compromises. It all linked back to Winhill… there was something in Winhill that they had been searching for.

He turned into the pub -the _Borealis Arms_ it announced itself proudly on its sign- and was met by a sight he never thought he would see again.

She had brushed up since they had last met, her long dishevelled mahogany hair now smooth, sleek and shiny. She wore a sweater that was a size too big and made her appear small, but her legs were encased with tight fitting blue denim, small kitten-heeled black boots clacking under her as she wiped down the bar and tables. She looked over her shoulder at the clanging of bells, about to turn and greet the new customer but instead was rendered silent. So was he.

For a moment, he couldn't remember why she looked so familiar. Then it clicked in his mind when she spoke. "You're that guy from Winhill!"

"Oh!" Now he remembered. "You're the woman that pointed a gun at my face back in Winhill."

"It was an extreme circumstance," she frowned heavily, though quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard Laguna's statement. The pub was empty for the most part, and she appeared to be the only one in the bar area. "Off duty?" she asked.

"Retired," Laguna corrected. "The military wasn't really my forte, even if I did have 'talent' with a trigger."

"One less mindless soldier for the world to worry about then," she said primly; Laguna was insightful enough to detect the detest for soldiers in her voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Uhhhhh…" Laguna looked around. "I didn't come here to shop if that isn't obvious."

"Smart ass," she snipped, moving behind the bar so that she could reach the varying colours of liquor and alcohol. Laguna moved to sit at one of the bar seats.

"Have any Ether?"

"So you like the rare stuff huh." She bent down to grab a small, fat bottle, the glass dark as night to protect the precious rarity inside from sunlight. She took a glass tumbler from behind her. "Ice with that?"

"Straight," Laguna replied. "It doesn't need ice."

"Too right," the woman agreed. "You shouldn't mar a warm taste." She poured the purplish-blue liquid out, letting it settle at the bottom before passing it to the customer. Ether was a mighty strong drink, and one only needed a few splashes of it to truly appreciate its taste and tang. Laguna smelt it first; first grade Ether. Definitely something to take his time over.

"I never got your name," he suddenly remarked.

"Same to you," she responded, not missing a beat. "I'm Raine."

"Laguna." He then tilted his head. "And your niece?"

"She's Ellone."

"How is she doing?"

"Fine," Raine said, keeping a cool tone. "We both had our share of traumas but Ellone was coping better than I was." She idly began polishing glasses, even though they were pristinely clean. "I keep wondering why we were the ones that survived that day… or at least, why I was."

"What do you mean by that?" Laguna asked. His curiosity had been piqued. Raine came from Winhill, which was a reputed Sorcerer settlement. Surely that meant Raine had something about her. Yet nothing in particular stood out to him.

"I wasn't born a Sorceress," Raine reported nonchalantly; neither proud of it nor dismayed by it. "So I should have been one of the first to die really."

"You were the only one not born with Sorcerer-power?" Laguna asked incredulously. He guessed there was always at least one oddball in a small town. For Laguna's hometown, that oddball had been him.

"Couldn't get any weirder than me in that town that's for certain," Raine replied, completely skirting around the question. "Us Leonharts were known to have magic after all."

"Ah, so your family name is Leonhart." Laguna leaned back a bit. Raine Leonhart. In the old language, way back in the distant past, her family name meant "he who owns a lion's heart"… or something to that nature. He didn't really pay much attention to history lessons as a kid. Now where had he heard that name from… definitely from his school career… but where…?

"Yes," Raine confirmed in a clipped voice.

"That an important name in Winhill?"

"It _was_ an important name in Winhill." Laguna nearly hit himself for forgetting to use the past participle. Winhill no longer stood; in its place was burnt out ruins of old homes. "But I guess I'll just fade into the crowd while I'm living here."

"You almost sound like you want to disappear."

"And what if I did?" Raine's dark eyes raised up to him, daring him to answer back. Of course, his own emerald-hued eyes just glanced back with that same good-nature they always had and he replied:

"But what if someone didn't want you to disappear?"

Raine was left speechless at that, tilting her head in absolute bemusement. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're interesting," he started. "I'd be sad if you just disappeared. It'd mean I wouldn't be able to talk to you again."

"Why would you want to talk to an embittered émigré like me?"

"You aren't an émigré," Laguna pointed out. Raine was far from an exile but he guessed she didn't like the sound of being called a refugee. "And I'd want to talk to you because you're interesting and you look like you could do with a valued customer." He then grinned. "Or am I barking up the wrong tree?"

She seemed to think on it… and then she answered: "I wouldn't oppose to the idea."

* * *

It would be some months until Raine would open up her heart to Laguna, a man that she still had a hard time trying to understand. In some respects, he was childlike and playful, always willing to play with Ellone (she now called him Uncle Laguna) and always behaving in a way she'd expect a kid to whenever she made a cutting remark about him. He even had _leg cramps_ of all things when he was nervous, especially when talking to another woman that he either liked or had somewhat of a sexual attraction to but was too flustered to know what to do! In other respects though he did own a serious side, especially when it came to politics. He'd despair of what Radiant Garden was coming to, he'd openly protest against anything he thought was inadvertently wrong and more often than not Raine was praying Laguna wouldn't do anything stupid when he went to rallies. What should be noted was he only protested as much as he did because he _cared_ about the country he was born and raised in. In this sense, Raine found him somewhat admirable. Along the line, the admiration turned into mild attraction, and further down it she found herself flustering over her confession to him. She had no clue how it got to that point where she actually found herself falling in love with this ridiculously childish man, but she did.

His response was to get a leg cramp after floundering over his own words. It would be a week later that he finally stormed into the _Borealis Arms_ on one of their busier days and kissed her fully on the mouth in the public eye. She remembered it well; her embarrassment, her joy, the sound of punters wolf whistling, and the voice of the owner's old military SOLDIER unit -a Bahamut model named Yun Fang- yelling at them to get a room and that they were scaring off customers.

Raine at that moment had decided this was the person she had wanted to be with if at all possible. That happiness wouldn't last though; she knew as soon as November rolled in that, as soon as they started consummating their relationship, and as soon as Laguna started making plans for her and Ellone to move in with him rather than stay in above the _Borealis Arms_, that she only had months to live.

* * *

It was the year 3476, a Wednesday at the end of November. Raine and Laguna pretty much played 'mom and dad' for a now six year old Ellone since the January of this year. She had been so careful for months and it was in moment of sudden passion brought on by anger at Laguna for going to a rally that had turned ugly very quickly and fear that he could have been seriously hurt -or worse- while he was there that she forgot all about the precautions she had to take. She couldn't lose him. She would not lose him. But it appeared Hyne was going to make him lose her.

There was a great blue plus symbol on the stick she was holding in her hands, taunting her as it proclaimed that she was exactly one week and five days pregnant.

Cold fear had gripped her first; pregnancy was the last thing she wanted or needed. Then it was anger at herself that she had been so careless. Then anger at Laguna for just blindly following her lead and not stopping her –clearly he had been high on adrenaline by the point they had finished arguing and she had flung herself at him. Then sadness; because she knew that this was the end of her life. She only had nine months left. And then finally, acceptance. This was the way it was going to be, and there was little she could do but make herself comfortable. Laguna could never know though.

She hadn't been telling the truth to him. She was a Sorceress, but a very special kind of Sorceress. A kind so rare that there could only ever be one at the world at the time.

She was the Griever. The Destroyer of Magic. Hyne's Hitman. The Evil of Hyne. Hyne's Joke on Sorcerer-kind. The Bringer of the Apocalypse. Take your pick; she heard every taunting title since the day it was confirmed that she was a dangerous little girl and must be watched carefully. If Winhill was never destroyed, she would have had to have pretty much made a normal man impregnate her at some point, since Sorcerer's were too afraid of having their powers sucked up by her (though her father proved that it was perfectly safe to be intimate with a Griever and not end up shrivelled like a raisin) or forever remain a spinster. Even so… she had hoped that Laguna would never have to deal with the heartache of seeing her die while trying to do something that utterly contradicted what she was born to do.

He didn't have to… if she left. It was entirely possible to do it; Laguna was away at a conference in order to grab that elusive big scoop, both next door neighbours were away for one reason or another and Raine knew where to go. She hadn't spent a few months in Hollow Bastion and didn't think to get at least one good contact while out there.

With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes the whole time, Raine began packing all the basic needs for her and Ellone. She could catch a late night train to Hollow Bastion and be there by the next morning, but how was she going to get an audience with Grand Seer Edea? She couldn't just very well waltz up to the gates and say "Hi! I'm the Griever and I've got hell spawn growing in my stomach as we speak! May I go speak to her Holiness?" She'd be thrown in the loony bin and where would that leave her, Ellone and the unfortunate unborn child?

No, she needed a different approach.

* * *

"So she came to you?" Noctis asked, breaking Edea's narrative. The Grand Seer nodded her head.

"She had no where else to turn to. She couldn't let her child be brought up without being monitored, but she couldn't let him be brought up with others fearing him. She came to me because I understood better than anyone else what a Griever was capable of."

"So she left Squall with you in order for him to be trained."

"I may know what the Griever is capable of, but I know not of ways to control their powers." Edea bowed her head lowly. "Squall… has done an admirable job by himself. He can recognise when he's draining others of their power and force himself to stop."

"But he hasn't learnt how to control them fully… and you couldn't help him to do that." Noctis leaned back in his seat, looking over to Laguna; his face appeared strained. "How much did you know of this?"

"I knew Raine was pregnant. She had left her test behind." Laguna's voice sounded choked. "I thought the worst of her for a very long time, but always hoped I'd see her again. It wasn't until the name came up again after Squall was given a recommendation after protecting your highness that I started to wonder. Leonhart is a very uncommon name after all."

"I confirmed his suspicions," Edea added, "when Laguna came searching for information. I told him everything I knew."

"And Cecil?" Noctis looked over to the SeeD Commander of Esthar Garden. The unearthly pale man kept his head bowed.

"Laguna thought it was best that I was in the know; Edea said that there was every chance that the seal put upon Squall could break at any moment."

"Seal?" Noctis turned his head back to Edea, eyes asking her to explain this. She kept her gaze even as she continued the narrative.

* * *

When Raine had turned up at the Church of Hyne's doorstep, she scarcely believed that they would let her see the Grand Seer so easily. Even as she sat with Ellone and waited for Grand Seer Edea make her appearance in the woman's private quarters, she chewed on her lip nervously. Would Edea give her that 'I told you so' look, for ignoring her when Raine decided to leave the safety of Hollow Bastion for the big city of Esthar? Even after all the Sorceress had warned her of?

When the woman in question finally appeared, all that was on that eternally youthful face was the kind understanding. Ellone smiled brightly at the Grand Seer, beaming happily but saying nothing. Edea came over and petted the girl's hair gently. "It is good to see you both again, though the circumstances could be different."

"You already know?"

"The cards spoke to me of your coming. I had the guards alerted to your arrival though told them not of the reason." Raine allowed Ellone to wriggle out of her hold; the little girl had seen something out the window. "You come here bearing the new Griever."

"…you warned me as much that that would happen if I left Hollow Bastion but I just… never thought…"

"It is done child." Edea took her hand gently, and squeezed softly in comfort. "We must make your eight months, three weeks and one day as comfortable for you as possible."

"You even know how long I've been pregnant for?-!"

"The power to foresee is truly a remarkable curse and blessing," Edea replied. She looked at Raine sadly. "Though I am sorry to say it does not mean I am all-knowing. I know not how to help your child contain his powers as he grows."

"I… see…" Raine looked down at her hands, taking hers away from Edea's.

"You can tell me how I can help the child control them."

"They… have to learn for themselves. I… I had hoped that maybe you could foresee how you could help them but… but I guess Hyne can't answer that."

"So every Griever is different?" Raine nodded in confirmation to the Seer's question. "Could you tell me how you controlled it?"

"…father put a seal on me for most of my childhood," Raine murmured, trying to remember back to her childhood. "When I was ten it was taken off and I had to learn for myself. I learnt… to control my emotions, as my powers were activated every time I felt anger." She closed her eyes. "Anger in particular… because I was often the butt of jokes because I was the Griever. Maybe even to go as far as being called hated by the community."

"…then the kindest thing to do is to seal the child's power while he was no knowledge of his birthright," Edea concluded. She took Raine's hand again. "This will not be easy… but I promise to make this as comfortable an experience for you as possible… and I promise to watch over the child and allow them to live a normal life."

"How can you promise so much to someone that's hated by the whole Sorcerer-kind just for existing?"

"Because the Griever exists for a reason." Edea smiled weakly at Raine. "I… I had hoped you would use your power to help put an end to Maleficent… but it appears that you must be the mother to one greater than yourself instead."

"You mean…?"

"This child's life will begin normally… but they will have to rise in their adult life to face the danger to this world." Edea closed her eyes and bowing her head. "I… I am sorry Raine. I don't know if they will either be hated or revered after they do what must be done. All I know is that they must put an end to Maleficent."

"There's no escaping it… is there?"

"I can do what I can to be certain that they will not be prosecuted growing up, but I make no promises on how their life turns out."

"No… that's more than enough." Raine now smiled weakly. "That's the fate of a Griever. They can never… truly have a peaceful and long life."

* * *

Eight months and three weeks had passed faster than it could be imagined, but the baby Griever growing inside its mother had yet to make any sign of wishing to be born. Maybe it had understood that if it was born, its mother would be the one to suffer the ultimate punishment for going against the Griever's innate will. Of course, by this point, it would seem callous to call the baby 'it' when Raine knew it was to be a boy.

She had wanted to know three months previously what she was having. She almost trilled happily when the pictures of a sonogram revealed that the baby was a boy. Grievers generally were female in order to continue the bloodline; a male child just threw it all out of kilter. A male Griever was safe from death a long time, but any child sired by them had every bit of a chance of becoming a Griever themselves. When there were two Grievers in the world, only one could prevail; and usually, the younger did. It was like two lions fighting over the ownership of a pride really when one thought about it.

She decided to call her son -Laguna's son- Squall. It was a strong name, and one from her family history. It was a Squall that had helped the first Griever in the Leonhart family -a sister called Kairi- escape to Winhill, though they lost a dear friend just as they boarded the boat. He became the leader of Winhill for a long time, or so it was said in the annals of Winhill's history. Of course, those history books were long burnt now.

Even so, she wanted her boy to be as strong as that man who had risked his life to protect his sister. Especially since he had his own 'big sister' to look after when he grew up.

Ellone had her ear to Raine's belly, hearing the unborn baby kick about. She sighed unhappily. "When are you going to come Squallie?" she grumbled, poking the bump as she felt it vibrate. Raine laughed gently, stroking her niece's hair.

"He'll come when he's ready. You shouldn't try to rush babies. They're scared of being born after all."

"Why?" Ellone asked innocently.

"Because it's scary world outside a mother's belly," Raine replied. "A scary big world that they need to explore for themselves." She was fighting back tears even as she spoke. "And Squall's going to depend on you to help him explore."

"Why? Won't you be around?" Ellone questioned. Raine could only weakly smile. Oh if only she could… she would never have left Laguna if there was a chance. Maybe they'd be picking out baby clothes and prams and fighting over what colour the nursery should be. Maybe they would even start planning ahead about what school Squall would go to and set up a college fund for him that they would regularly deposit money into. And maybe if she had stayed she would have heard a proposal and she'd have a small humble diamond around her finger. But she did not stay because she knew this was not the life she would get so why torture herself with it?

She cursed Hyne for choosing her to be His blasted Griever. She cursed Him for choosing her son to take her place. She felt the baby kick again harshly. Maybe he was cursing Hyne too. "I'll be around," she whispered softly. Not physically, but spiritually she would be with Squall.

When Edea went looking for her, Raine was in floods of tears a distraught Ellone trying her hardest to comfort the woman.

Raine's waters had broken moments after proclaiming she would always be there.

* * *

It was early on the 23rd of August, 3477. Precisely eight o'clock, after a harrowing but otherwise merciful twenty hours of labour, Squall Leonhart arrived in the world, fuzzy-headed, screaming like a wailing banshee but his skin was a healthy pinkish-red colour. When he opened his eyes, they were revealed to be bright blue at first but as the day wore on they cooled into their natural grey hue of blue. The colour of storms. Befitting for a boy whose name meant 'storm'. To Edea, he was almost the spitting image of when her own Squall, her charge all those thousands of years ago, had been born. The sadness that followed after this Squall's birth made an otherwise joyous occasion sombre.

Raine Leonhart died at precisely eight o'clock on the morning of the 23rd of August, 3477, giving birth to her son. Her skin was already deathly pale as she finally pushed her baby boy out of her body, in absolute agony all throughout her twenty hour labour but she never complained and never cried since her outburst twenty hours previously. She had never gotten the chance to say hello to her son, or hear him cry. It was almost as if the life had been sucked out of her as soon as her son was born. She did not have the most graceful of deaths, but she did have a look of utter relief and peace as she passed on her life to another. Everyone had been rendered speechless at how a perfectly healthy mother like Raine could die so suddenly. Everyone but Edea.

She was clutching baby Squall even now as Raine's body was rolled to the morticians so that the body could be prepared for burial quickly. Edea had filled in all the paperwork for the corpse to be released as soon as possible; she wanted Raine to be put to rest swiftly. She would have to tell Ellone that she was all Squall had left, and he was all she had left of a family. She dreaded it.

She looked down at a now quiet baby. He had yet to show signs of being a Griever, which meant that there was a window of opportunity to seal his powers before they had a chance to awaken of their accord. This had been Raine's last wish. "You child… you are her legacy. You must never let her death be in vain." It was not something any guardian should say to a newborn baby, but Edea felt like it must be said now. He would never remember this moment clearly, but maybe in some small crevice of his new heart it would remember these words innately. "You must never let your mother's sacrifice be in vain… never."

Edea's felt tears in her old jaded eyes. She felt pity for a motherless child that would have such an uncertain future ahead of him. She felt pity for the niece that gained a cousin but lost an aunt. She felt pity for the man that had lost maybe the love of his life and knew nothing of the son that she had left behind. Most of all, she felt pity for the woman that was now going to be buried in some quiet corner of Hollow Bastion's grave site.

Her last word before dying had been a whispered, "Laguna."

* * *

The room was silent as Edea finished the narrative of Raine's plight, her hands shaking on her lap. The memory was still very sore… still very raw and painful. Noctis had been the first to break the silence, standing slowly. "He knows nothing of this?"

"In accordance to his mother's wishes, I sheltered him very much from the truth of his birth. He knows that she died giving birth to him, but he put it down to her having a weak constitution," Edea explained. "And he believes Laguna had been the one to leave them."

"That's why he dislikes me so much," Laguna quipped sadly.

"And you never corrected him?" Noctis asked incredulously.

"How could I when it meant I'd have to tell him the reason why Raine left?"

"Do you at least intend to tell him now after the scene Hojo caused?" Noctis demanded. His eyes were heavy with frustration.

"…I… I intended to tell him the truth eventually," Edea murmured. In truth, she knew she was being a coward; she had hoped it would never come to this.

"You _have_ to tell him," Noctis frowned. "He might be a danger, but he's also Radiant Garden's best chance in this coming war!"

"So you intend to use him as a weapon?" Cecil asked, finally speaking up after staying quiet for so long. Noctis had almost forgotten about him.

"I have no choice. Maleficent has pretty much declared war on us after all these missions SeeD has been accomplishing under her nose. If resistance in the Alliance's territories hadn't flared up as they have now, she might have made it official."

"But will he agree to it?" Edea asked. Laguna had already begun to leave. His heart could not bear to hear the fate of his first son now that it had been severely weakened by hearing the love of his life's plight without him. And to think he had thought he had been the one betrayed…

"He will do what he believes is right," Cecil answered quietly. "I've known him for a while now, and I know this with certainty. Whatever he believes is the right thing to do, he will do it. Even if it means putting himself at risk."

"So you think he will agree to this?" Noctis asked.

"Only if he believes it's the right thing to do," the SeeD Commander re-itinerated. "You can't force him otherwise."

* * *

Leon's eyes fell upon the new view of the city. He and Cloud had not yet left the SOLDIER facility on the basis that the SeeD captain had yet to give his response to Dr. Farron's request.

A new project had been given the authorisation to proceed. This project was called "Paladin", and its purpose was to link both Sorcerer and SOLDIER to each other so that every move they made in the battleground was seamless and unified, both defending each other and attacking their enemy. The project was already underway with Lightning and an otherwise unnamed Sorcerer that had volunteered to be involved. Dr. Farron had been hoping for Leon's involvement since it was confirmed he was a Sorcerer and he already had intense military training under his belt.

He didn't really know what to do. While it meant another ace in the hand for Radiant Garden, would that prove to aggravate Maleficent into creating a Nobody that would be too powerful for them to handle? Just because SeeD destroyed a vast majority of these factories didn't mean she had no where to pool her resources.

He felt a pair of arms go around his waist. He didn't even so much as blink in surprise. "You've been thinking about this too?" he asked.

"Hmm." Cloud hummed lightly, letting his chin rest against Leon's shoulder. It could be said they had gotten much closer since the incident, and maybe in a strange sense they should thank Hojo for his meddling. But they never would. "I'll go along with it if you do but…"

"But?"

"It sounds kinda scary," Cloud admitted. "I mean, it makes my job all the more important. If you die, I'll end up dead alongside you. If I die, you die."

"That's probably what makes Paladin more dangerous," Leon remarked. "There's more at stake." Tentatively, he put a hand over Cloud's. The Fenrir was right about one thing; it seemed all the scarier that if they agreed they would be linked together by an invisible chain that could never truly be broken. If one died, the other died. If one lived, the other lived. There was no grey area about it. Could he do it? Could he face death so bravely? "I… I think it's the right thing to do."

"Leon?"

"If I decide not to go with it… I'm going back to SeeD with that whole incident over our heads. That's a lot of suspicion that I don't really want to deal with. Plus… I'm a soldier for Radiant Garden at the end of the day. If I'm ordered to jump because it's going to save it, then I'll ask how high they want me to jump or from what they want me to jump off from."

"You're too selfless sometimes."

"It's the way of the military," Leon replied. "I may have the power to give orders, but I am also just a messenger for those higher up than me and they could order me to die at any given point." He turned around in Cloud's hold, looking at him sternly. "I'm also fighting to keep everyone I give two damns about safe. Friends and family."

Cloud nodded his head. "Then you already know I'll follow you. I'm fighting to protect you." He pulled Leon close. "Because you're my family too."

"Yeah…" Leon whispered, allowing himself in a moment of weakness to just let himself hold the other back. "I know…"

Later on he would wonder why he had felt like he wasn't walking alone on this path of solitude. Maybe it was because he knew Cloud would be either beside him or following just two steps behind… but he also felt like he had someone else watching his back as he stepped blindly into the unknown in front of him, a same someone else that had watched over him whenever he made the hardest decisions.

Some romantic like Selphie would probably say it was the ghostly apparition of his mother protecting him. A realist like himself would scoff at the notion… but secretly hope it was true.


	37. Bonds

**A/N:** I'm really sorry this took so long. I sort of went on a forced hiatus because schoolwork at the university I'm in at the moment (I'm in the US! HA HA!) just took me by surprise. Actually, I was having a huge case of prolonged cultural shock. Hopefully now that I'm in the swing of things I should be able to update a little more frequently (but I can't make promises).

For those of you who read Arashi no Rakuen: sorry, I'm going to take a little longer than planned. I will try to update it when I can, but at the moment Ever After will have to take priority. I want to finish it within the year.

Thank you for your patience and love. I am not worthy of such due diligence and loyalty *cries*. Or your praise *cry some more*. Please enjoy this chapter, and review :) Reviews are my chocolate chip cookies :D

* * *

It had taken a lot to get Cloud to the state he was in now, but after much coaxing and reassurance from his SeeD partner, he was finally sedated into a deep slumber in the long, coffin-like pod with a circlet of silver around his head, two wires attached to the head of the pod where it would be linked to the machine was connected to it. Another pod laid in wait for Leon, but he stayed a little longer, looking at Cloud through the glass pane. He pressed a hand over it, as if trying to touch the Fenrir through the glass.

"It'll be over soon," Leon murmured. "I promise…"

He knew the risks; the reason why Dr. Farron had wanted him to be a part of the Paladin Project was because Leon had previous experience with a Sorceress that had powers over the brain and mind capacities. Linking two mindsets with that power would make it easier to do without having to resort to using a second Sorcerer-power to help along the process. Even so, the risk was that he might end up draining Cloud instead of everything, until only an empty shell was left. He himself had a chance of going mad or dying from having to cope with another person's memories and brain patterns in his head.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared. Seeing Cloud lying there lifeless made him realise how close that both of them could be close to meeting their deaths every time they stepped into a dangerous situation. This was for the good of the country… he kept telling himself that. He had to make himself useful if he couldn't be a part of SeeD anymore.

"Ready?" Dr. Farron asked from her spot at the machine's controls. Leon hesitated… then nodded his head in affirmative. "Alright, just lie down in the pod and we'll hook you up. We need you to stay calm throughout the whole procedure. Just think of this as a chance to get some extra sleep."

"You make it sound like we'll be awake for days after this," Leon muttered as he clambered into the pod.

"That actually might not be too far off the truth," Dr. Farron replied as she proceed to attach him to the machine. "We're not certain, but we can assume that the first couple of days of being completely mentally connected in this way might take a while for both of you to get used to. You may learn things about each other you may not wish to know." Leon somehow gathered that, knowing this, he was going to see Cloud's bouts of heat a mile off now. Maybe he should invest in locks for the doors… "Might drive you a little crazy suddenly knowing everything about each other, but with time you'll probably learn to control the connection."

"This isn't exactly filling me with confidence," Leon grimaced.

"Please don't worry. We will pull the plug on the project if things get too dangerous for either party." Her smile seemed to be trying to comfort him, but he didn't find much in it.

He guessed right now he just wanted to see familiar faces supporting his choice. He was already beginning to miss his tongue-in-cheek arguments with Axel, his talks with Aerith and Zexion, his scolding of Zell and Selphie for encroaching on other's privacy while their SOLDIERs either shook their heads or scratched them with unease, working with Quistis dealing with his squad of cadets and newly made 3rd classes, and he was even starting to miss the squad that he had been so careful to educate and train, even lead in small missions. He wondered if any of them missed him. He figured not; Axel had said that they called him a devil since he was so strict with them.

He wondered if Cloud had these same thoughts. He had a feeling he'd find out soon. The glass of the pod's top covered him, and he heard the sound of a gas being sprayed inside. Sleeping gas. "Ok Captain. Just relax and let yourself fall asleep. I need your mind to be completely off guard to make the connection a success."

Leon was already half way there; the gas helped him along.

* * *

_Cloud? Is that you?_

_Squall?_

_It is you! It's so good to actually spe- oof!_

_You bastard! You absolutely impossible bastard! Why on earth did you not announce yourself earlier?-!_

_Hyne, I forgot how much like a fishwife you sound…_

_You were the one that left me!_

_I didn't leave you! I saved you from completely disappearing!_

_What on earth is that supposed to mean?-!_

_Cloud, how long do you think it's been since you last reincarnated?_

_Couldn't be any more than a hundred years, right?_

_It's been over five hundred years since you last reincarnated. The Strife bloodline completely died with Soleil._

…_You're lying._

_I'm not. I was with you when I reincarnated as Zephyr. I had to watch Soleil die from grief when her family was completely slaughtered. And there was not a damn thing I could do to save you!_

…_That's a lie…it must…_

_Cloud, why do you think you're in the wrong host body? You were going to fade away into nothing. I couldn't let that happen. So I… I gave you the body that was meant to be for me._

_But why would you do such a thing?-!_

…_Because I don't want to be alone in this world either._

* * *

A picture came into view slowly, and for a moment Leon thought he had finally come around. Warmth. It was a strange kind of warmth; comforting but very foreign. He saw Hojo's hunched form, and for a moment believed in only the worst until he noticed something. It didn't seem possible to him but Hojo appeared to be younger, less grey, and standing a little straighter than Leon had become familiar with. He wondered for a moment if this was a dream.

Hojo was standing in front of a tube container, filled to the gunnels with Mako. There was something inside floating, all manner of chords and metal bands surrounding the small form. Leon could not make out what or who the small form was inside. He then saw a younger Dr. Farron come into view, her hair a brighter strawberry blond and her blue eyes filled with youthful energy. "Professor, the subject's familiarity with Mako has increased successfully. Its signs are completely stable. Shall we proceed removing the specimen from the container?"

"Might as well not push our Fenrir male past its limitations just yet," Hojo said dismissively. Leon started; Fenrir?-! Then that meant…! "After all, Fenrir v.1 will be the start of an incredible bio-weapon. Always need to be careful with them this early into production."

"Of course," Dr. Farron replied, going over to some machinery that controlled the container, fiddling with it to drain the Mako out. As the Mako decreased, the naked and bound form of what looked to be a five year-old child listlessly sunk to the bottom of the container, lifelessly flopping around blindly. Leon felt his heart break; that was Cloud. The container opened, and all the metallic bindings popped off the young Fenrir one at a time. Hojo approached the infantile SOLDIER.

"Take Fenrir v.1 back to its holding area. We're done with it for the day." Hojo smirked coldly at his pet project, looking at those lifeless Mako-flecked blue eyes open up, looking completely soulless. They were not the eyes of a child. Those were the eyes of a person that was just about ready to give up on hope. Hojo turned to walk away.

"Will you not be continuing experimentation today?" Dr. Farron asked.

"I have more pressing things to deal with President Shinra," Hojo informed. "My pet project will have to wait for another day." He left, the automatic door sliding satisfyingly shut. Dr. Farron suddenly moved quickly, helping the young Fenrir to stand. She smiled kindly at the five year-old.

"How're you feeling Fenny?" she asked gently to him, using a pet-name in replacement of his official one. The boy just looked at her indolently. "Ah, yes. Stupid question." She held onto his hands and took a step back, encouraging him to take a first wobbly step. "That's it. Careful. Don't want to have an accident."

"…Hungry," the young Fenrir whimpered. It shocked Leon to hear Cloud speaking at this early an age, having convinced himself that Cloud had been mute for most of his early life against his own will. Dr. Farron nodded her head in understanding.

"I know." She steadied him as he teetered a little to the left. "Just try to regain your balance and we'll get you something to eat."

Leon only now could see that the poor young SOLDIER's body was almost emaciated, tiny bones poking out of a canvas of pale, sun-virgin skin stretched thinly across the gawky form. He could see the pity in Dr. Farron's eyes. He could see the determination that Cloud showed in trying to regain himself all so that he would be able to eat at long last. He could now understand why Cloud had latched himself so tightly to him, and why the Fenrir ate so ravenously at all three meals, and why Cloud… had just wanted a human connection so badly. Because even though Dr. Farron was helping him here, there seemed to be a distance put between them; Cloud didn't even have a true name other than Fenrir to her. The five year-old Cloud's steps finally steadied. "Hungry," he said again, more pitifully than the last.

The scientist nodded. "Alright." She took her white lab coat off and wrapped it around the little Fenrir's thin body, it completely drawing out just how small he was. "Come on then." She began to walk; neither held hands again.

As the process in reality went on, Leon was taken through memories that Cloud would never speak of in person, feeling like he was intruding on truths that would always be withheld for as long as the Fenrir would live. Memories of being beaten in a bid to 'toughen him up', of long drawn out sessions bound and floating in a Mako container, of kind but distanced exchanges with Dr. Farron who truly did her best to provide something nice for the growing Fenrir. He saw Cloud's first authorised killing: an old and creaking Ramuh model that had outgrown his use in the military. He could see that the Fenrir had closed himself off, appearing to kill in cold blood but faltering as he saw a smile that the Fenrir had figured should never have been on the old Ramuh's face in his mind. He saw Dr. Farron explaining to Cloud with a quiet but strained emotion that the Ramuh had been prepared to die; there would be many others that would be prepared to lay their lives on the line to protect their country he would have to face and that he would have to mentally prepare himself to kill without question. That was the ultimate function of any person within the military: kill first, never question your superior. He watched as Cloud grew up into a quiet, believed mute individual, and finally… he watched Cloud's point of view of the day they first met.

Leon now understood why Cloud was so grateful, so protective and so affectionate towards him. He had given Cloud things that no one could put a price on. A name, an identity, a strong sense of purpose, and hope that even a creature like him could ever be treated like a human. And Cloud would fight tooth and claw to keep these.

He wondered if Cloud had seen his memories; seen the kid that he was, the person that he had been, and the person he had become. Would Cloud accept any of it? He'd have to find out when they came back to reality.

* * *

"Leon…? Leon?" His eyes felt heavy as they tried to open in response to the voice calling to him. "Leon? Are you alright?"

The shape was blurry, but he could make out blond hair. Seifer? No… it wasn't as short as his. This was longer, spikier hair. The voice was different too. Soft-spoken. Cloud? His vision sharpened; familiar blue eyes with Mako green flecks. Boyish looking face. Yes. It was Cloud.

"Where… am I?" Leon asked quietly.

"Back home," Cloud replied, carefully helping the brunet to sit up. "That bonding process was a success, but you wouldn't wake up. Dr. Farron allowed us to come home when she was happy you weren't in immediate danger."

"…so you and I…?"

Cloud nodded. "You have no idea how careful I've had to be for the past twenty-four hours. Even a bump to the head was going to cause you to wake up." Leon was just looking at Cloud as the SOLDIER droned about the process, about how the next couple of weeks the process meant that they both going to be unusually sensitive to anything that might cause their pain receptors to react at the same time, and that they was a chance that they might start having moments of total synchronicity when they weren't even aware of it. Cloud seemed to be very calm… but did he know that his SeeD partner knew everything about his past? Did Cloud know everything about his now? Was he just trying to hide it?

"Cloud…" Leon started. "I know."

"Oh? Well, alright then. Let's just take it easy for a couple of days. Besides, we can't go back to the Garden anymore now. We're property of-"

"Cloud," Leon interrupted. "I know about your life in that place." He watched as Cloud's body stiffened, and the lump of his neck move uncomfortably as if he were swallowing down something. "You know about… my childhood with Edea now, don't you?"

"…yeah," Cloud nodded his head. "I know you and Seifer grew up together at that place."

"And that he left to become a SOLDIER."

"And that you wanted to follow, only you would go to SeeD." Cloud looked down. "I saw everything. How you reunited with Seifer. How you got that scar on your face. How… How you guys got together. Even how Seifer… how he…"

"Supposedly died," Leon finished for him. "Shocking, huh?"

"He sacrificed himself… to save you…"

"Yeah."

"Was that memory suppressed?"

"No. I remembered him throwing me off the boat. I didn't remember the moment between us hiding and him throwing me off though." Leon sighed. "I started remembering it a little after Sorceress Naminé tinkered a bit with me back when I was having those episodes." He then looked up. "The same episodes you have from time to time."

"Huh? Me?"

"Back in Agrabah. You were knocked out by Jafar trying to save me. And then all of a sudden you started acting like a completely different person." He sighed. "Cloud… do you get… memories? Memories that you know aren't yours, but they still feel familiar?"

"…mostly dreams," Cloud murmured. "It's fuzzy… but after they stopped… I just kept hearing this voice in my head from time to time." He looked away from Leon.

"Why didn't you say something about it?"

"No one's going to believe a SOLDIER. They'll just think there's a mistake in the genetic coding and try to fix it." The Fenrir sighed softly. "I didn't… I didn't want to ever have a reason to go back to Shinra."

"What's this voice like?" Leon asked. He wondered if it was different. The voice in his head was stubborn, impetuous, easily angered but in some ways protective. Was it any different for Cloud?

"…calm. Eerily calm," Cloud murmured. "Sometimes he just takes over when I'm tired or knocked out… and I'll have little memory of what happened." Leon noticed Cloud's hands were fumbling against each other. "He's much more calculated. He's like… I dunno, like a military genius maybe?"

A military genius… yes, that might describe those times when Cloud had suddenly become tactical rather than rush into danger like he usually did. Calm and trying to get into control of the situation. A born leader. "Sounds like he's a blessing in disguise."

"Do you like him better?" Cloud asked tentatively.

Leon shook his head. "Nothing like that. It's just good to know we've got a back-up if something goes tits up." He noticed that Cloud seemed to slump a little at that. "I'm not saying you're unreliable."

"Feels like it…" Leon could detect something wrong in Cloud's voice, though he couldn't put it down.

"Cloud… please. I'm just trying to be objective here."

"We're connected in a way that could only be described as psychically and all you can do is be objective about my apparent madness!" Leon yelped in shock as Cloud suddenly tackled him against the bed, his Mako-infused eyes staring at him. He felt so small under the SOLDIER, maybe the most vulnerable he had ever been. More so than all the times he felt vulnerable in the past, because this time there was no way he could actually lift a weapon at Cloud. He felt the blond's breath fan against his lips and his own cheeks burn in the darkness. "No more Leon… No more thinking. No more trying to make sense of things. Just look at me… and us."

It didn't take a genius to notice that the atmosphere had changed between them. Everything was about to change, and even Leon could sense it. Being the dimwit he was when it come to anything social though, he had no idea what to do. "Cloud…" It felt too dangerous to risk saying anything. The Fenrir was so close to him now, and it was clear that he had no intention of going.

"Just look at me," Cloud murmured again, much more quietly this time, but no less powerful. It was enough to make the brunet grow a little weak. Despite himself, Leon's arms were shakily wrapping themselves around Cloud's back. He knew what this meant: full acceptance of the other.

"…I'm afraid," Leon whispered softly. He'd never admit it to anyone else, but this whole Griever and Paladin business had him running scared. He felt Cloud's arms encase him tightly, protectively.

"I won't let them touch you." Cloud's face was buried in Leon's neck. "I won't let you come to harm in any way."

"Don't… say that." Leon already had that promise made; that cost him Seifer. He felt Cloud's face move away to look at him again but felt a brush of lips against his own. Leon froze; Cloud had either miscalculated the distance between their faces or… he had done it deliberately.

"I mean it," Cloud murmured. This time he pressed his lips a little firmer against Leon's, and the brunet felt any power he may have had just fade away. He was sick of fighting, and the prospect of closeness with someone else was just too comforting to him at this moment. His hands clung to the fabric of Cloud's clothes as he hesitantly opened his mouth in response to the light tug to his bottom lip from Cloud's teeth. The Fenrir's tongue slid in carefully, brushing against the SeeD's as he explored the new area given to him.

Not for the first time either, Leon had remembered, but that first time Cloud wasn't even himself. It was when he felt the bite on his tongue that he suddenly retracted. "What the hell?"

"Eh? That wasn't good?" Cloud pulled away, his eyes alight in confusion; Leon could only see that because the Mako in the blond's system was causing his eyes to glow. He was excited.

"I don't like being bitten. Period." Leon frowned. Just where had he gotten this idea that biting made anyone excited?

"Oh..." Cloud deflated. "So that show was wrong about that..."

"...I'm almost afraid to ask but... what show?"

"Something on a channel called 'Playmoogles'. I think the show was called 'Virgin Flight'." There was a long pause shared between them in the growing darkness, the last fading rays of sunlight being intercepted by the city skyscrapers. Playmoogles... Playmoogles... Leon's body began to shake. Cloud looked at him in worry. "That was something I wasn't meant to watch then?"

"...You...dumb..." He couldn't hold it in, suddenly turning on his side and breaking into laughter. No wonder Cloud had suddenly become a little more bold! He must have watched that porn channel thinking it was an educational film!

"Wh-What? What's so funny?" Cloud asked, sounding highly confused by the SeeD's laughter.

"Cloud, what you watched is what people call 'porn'!" Leon gasped, holding his sides as he turned onto his back. "It's just a highly unrealistic portrayal of sex!"

"Un...real..." Cloud blinked, taken aback by this newfound knowledge. "Wait! Then-!" Cloud's hand was sudden on the button, zip and hem of Leon's trousers.

"Hey!" Before he even knew what was going on, Leon felt his trousers being pulled down swiftly, his hands suddenly going down to cover his own modesty. "What the hell are you-!" Cloud's hand now had moved his away; Leon looked away in shame, yelling indignant curses at him as he felt the Mako-infused eyes inspect his... well, it wasn't something he was happy about.

"Wow... so all men don't have large penile equipment," Cloud breathed.

"Will you stop looking at it!" Leon exclaimed, trying to wriggle away. He was embarrassed; he could feel his cheeks burn.

"Is this why you would wait until after curfew to shower when you were a cadet?" Cloud asked, clearly forgetting himself. Leon's fist suddenly connected with Cloud's chest.

"Don't bring that up!"

"Is it supposed to be embarrassing?" Cloud asked innocently. "Humans are weird..."

"Cloud please..." Leon whined, trying to hide himself again. He heard the light being turned on, and felt Cloud's eyes on him. "Stop looking."

"I don't get it," Cloud mumbled, moving away. Leon released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, and made movements to pull his pants back up but he was stunned when he saw what Cloud was doing. The shirt that Cloud had been wearing had been tossed onto the floor, and he was now working on his trousers and pants.

"What are you doing?-!"

"Trying to understand the differences between human bodies," Cloud replied, finally getting rid of the clothing and just standing there completely in the nude. Leon wanted to pull his eyes away from the sight, but he couldn't help but look.

On Cloud's left shoulder, there was the scarring left from taking a fireball in Agrabah. On his right side, there was a large bite mark, a memento from that fight with Ursula's eel creatures on Destiny Island. There were marks from where tubes of Mako had been fed into Cloud's body, and wounds from gunshots and melee weapons from missions past. But what had Leon's attention the most was the Fenrir mark in the middle of his chest; the black tattoo of a wolf's head. Cloud tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

"...nothing," Leon murmured, looking away. Although he had seen Cloud in the nude before, he hadn't actually looked at him, or noticed any of the markings on his skin. Now that he had seen, it was hard to take it out of his mind. All those marks had lead up to this point. All of those scars were a show that he was alive and surviving. He looked back when he felt Cloud's weight cause the bed to sink. "What?"

"You too," Cloud said, reaching for Leon's shirt and pulling it up. Leon stayed still and let him, not afraid but very wary of what would happen next. As skin was revealed inch by inch, and his shirt was pulled over his head, he waited in embarrassment as Cloud's eyes scoured every millimetre of his flesh. "...may I touch?" Cloud asked after painful moments of silence.

"...I'll hit you if you go too far," Leon muttered, but he sounded a little weaker than usual. Then he felt a large finger run down on a scar on his shoulder. GSW from a practice mission when he was a fifteen year-old cadet. They were fighting in a hologram mission used to train SOLDIERs, but one cadet had gotten a bit overzealous with his shooting. Leon took the hit protecting Aerith as she had been in the bullet's path. Fortunately it was a blank, but it was enough to leave a mark.

Now Cloud's fingers stroked a gash made by an Archadian military issue sword. Received in a clash overseas, when Radiant Garden had been tipped off of a possible Archadian spy mission. Leon had only recently been promoted to 2nd class, and the mission itself was supposed to be relatively less dangerous than most missions due to heavy odds on their side. He had been careless that time.

A dagger stab whilst on guard duty; a gash made from not being quick enough while sparring with Axel; scar tissue from bullets and blades from missions past; a surgical scar from the aftermath of that very first mission with Cloud; calluses on his hand from continued use of the gunblade, and one burn from gunshot residue when he had fired a pistol that had been incorrectly loaded. But the one scar that he would never rid himself of was the one across his nose. That was the very last scar Cloud touched.

"You know," Cloud started tentatively, "all these scars are..."

"Ugly? Marring? Disgusting?" Leon suggested.

"No," Cloud replied. "Beautiful."

Leon snorted, pushing Cloud's hand away. "Now I know you're just making it up."

"I mean it Leon." Cloud seemed to smile in the darkness. "Every scar does seem to be beautiful in their own way."

"And what makes you believe that?" He didn't believe the SOLDIER. Not one word.

"Because each one meant you had a reason to keep fighting for. Even after you thought... Seifer died."

Leon turned on his side again. "What on earth are you saying..."

"Well... I don't think I'd have the courage to keep on going after someone I... care about was killed," Cloud mumbled; Leon knew Cloud had replaced the word 'love' with 'care'. "But you did."

"My memory was erased. It turns out that I was suicidal when Seifer 'died'." The memories were still fuzzy, but now he knew where those cuts on his wrists were from at long last.

"Even so... even if you forgot that Seifer was your lover, you still cared about him like a friend. A partner even. And he sacrificed himself to save you. You kept on going even after that."

"I had my responsibilities to think about," Leon muttered.

"Responsibilities wouldn't stop a person from completely giving up," Cloud pointed out, slowly crawling over Leon's body. "You had a reason to keep on going... and I ultimately think that you saved yourself because of that." He lowered; Leon shuddered as he felt warm skin against skin. "You're brave. Braver than I am."

"...I'm not brave," Leon murmured. "You're the one that's always going headfirst into danger just to protect me."

"Because I'm scared of losing you," Cloud murmured. "And I bet... Seifer was scared of losing you as well."

Leon froze at that; he never really gave much thought as to why Seifer would sacrifice himself so that Leon could escape, having always believed that it was just a case of Seifer figuring out the probabilities of survival. Leon had the better chance, plus he was a SeeD; SOLDIERs were easy to create and train, but a SeeD was a human being without genetic manipulation. They were harder to train. Seifer also had more wounds; by most standards, Leon had gotten off fairly lightly. With the knowledge of his previous relationship to Seifer now very clear in his head again, Leon had finally realised that there might have been more to it than just statistics.

Seifer may now want to kill him, but once upon a time, that Crusader model had strong feelings towards Leon. If he knew him as well as he did, Leon knew Seifer was the type to act upon his emotions and feelings. This was the man that had rushed into an abandoned warehouse reported to have Archadian soldiers inside just because he was angry at the sheer gall these soldiers had at trying to take over towns near to Hollow Bastion. And come out of it alive after thoroughly wrecking the SeeD strategy the mission leader had come up with. "...then what does that make me? I'd call myself a cold-hearted bastard for that."

"Brave," Cloud answered, suddenly licking his cheek. Leon jumped at feeling the warm, wet muscle against his flesh. His skin almost went flying off when he felt a hand slide down his chest, down his abdomen and stomach, and rest delicately on the flesh where the hair was growing a little thicker. He should have hit him, but his body decided to play traitor and flush into warmth at Cloud's touch.

"Cloud... don't-" As he turned his head to face Cloud, he stopped himself as he noticed the look on the Fenrir's face. It was so much softer than the first time Cloud went too far, or the time he had been kissed by him while Cloud's body had been possessed. What's more, it was a look he recognised. It was the look that he had seen countless times on his own face when he saw photographs of him and Seifer as a couple for the first time in years. "...I can't," he murmured, knowing where this was going. Cloud's hand slid up to his cheek, cupping it gently while his thumb stroked the skin under it.

And yet another wall that had been built around Leon's heart fell, and he felt his heart start to speed up in his chest as his mind realised how close the other was and how heavy the atmosphere had become. Cloud leaned forward tentatively. "Sorry..." he whispered, "but I don't think I can hold back for much longer..."

Leon knew what he had meant. His mind was yelling at him to not get involved with a SOLDIER, but his body was craving for the contact. He could even feel his lower regions starting to swell and tighten in anticipation. "...I know we shouldn't...but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop myself... let alone you..."

He felt Cloud's lips rest on his again, and this time he knew he had been defeated. Maybe it was because he was in such a state of mind that fighting seemed useless, but the knowledge that someone in the world did want to give him the physical comfort he craved made his body hold up a white flag in surrender.

The endearing thing was just how very little Cloud actually knew of what he was supposed to do. It was somewhat of a little curse on the blond's part since the brunet was picking up on just what he was thinking and feeling thanks to the Paladin Project connecting their minds, but the SeeD didn't allow him to rush it. Rushing wasn't impressive. Even just a little touch to the shoulder seemed to calm down the SOLDIER.

-_Okay... now turn me onto my back_, Leon murmured in his mind. Upon cue, he felt his body's weight transfer itself into the new position, guided by Cloud's large hand. It was hard from the persistent use of that grossly large sword he carried around newly at all times. His thigh quivered under Cloud's palm. He watched as Cloud looked at him as a whole, his hand shakily reaching down to cup Leon's very slightly swollen cock. He seemed hesitant.

"It's alright," Leon said calmly. "You can touch."

"...you're going to hit me if I do," Cloud murmured, clearly very wary from past experience. Leon just sighed, took Cloud's hand and wrenched it down to touch the damn embarrassment of a manhood. He took little relish in seeing the Fenrir's face so red with mortification. "L-Leon!"

"Stop being such a girl and get on with it," Leon frowned. "I'm not going to break." Cloud's facial expression hadn't changed from its uncertainty. "I've done it with Seifer _and_ Axel. I know for a fact that I can handle whatever piece of erectile equipment you've got." Maybe he was being a little demanding, but Leon did _not_ want to be treated like some piece of glass. Regardless, it seemed to have pricked up Cloud's courage.

His hand was very slow and tentative at first when it came to stimulating Leon's cock, but as he got into a rhythm he watched in fascination as it swelled and engorged in his hand. More fascinating to the Fenrir was the quiet, almost inaudible panting coming from his SeeD partner, as well as the slight tinge of pink in his slightly tanned complexion. He had never seen Leon like this, and it seemed almost surreal to see that expression of subtle enjoyment upon his face. And Cloud... he actually really liked knowing that he could get such a reaction out of the usually stoic SeeD captain, though it pained him to think that there had been others that had been privy to this. He stopped himself when he realised that Leon's buttocks were convulsing for some reason, looking at it in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Was this normal?

"Cloud... for Hyne's sake put a finger in..." Leon breathed part demandingly, and part needing.

"P-Put it where?" Cloud stammered. All he could see was... oh _Hyne_... was that where he was supposed to put it?-!

"Where... do you think...?" Leon groaned. "I've only got one entrance... use it..."

Cloud just stared at it for a moment, watching as it puckered and convulse hungrily. Now it wasn't that he didn't know _how_ to do such a thing; Hojo had planned to try and breed Cloud and one other Fenrir to see if he could get Fenrir pups out of them so that less genetic modification was needed, so he had seen his fair share of sex educational films. What was really throwing him off was that he only knew what to do concerning male-female copulation; male-male copulation had never been brought up since it would have been irrelevant to Hojo's breeding plans. Taking a deep breath –and partially out of fear of what a very impatient horny Leon could do to him if he kept him waiting– he sucked on one hardened digit of his hand for a few moments to slicken it up before hesitantly pressing at the puckering entrance. It was surprisingly easy to slide in, but it had elicited a small groan. Cloud couldn't tell if it was from discomfort or pleasure. "Are you... okay?" Cloud dared to ask.

"It's fine," Leon murmured, reassuring the other he was doing well. "You need to... nngh... get two more in..."

"...why two?"

"Should get me...ah... loose enough..." He panted heavily at this point, sucking in a breath as Cloud's finger stroked the velvety warmth of his inner walls. "Loose enough... to get yours in..."

Cloud hadn't realised that Leon had taken note of his rather impressive size. Cloud didn't even think his own manhood was that large anyway; he thought that all men generally had the same size of penis, and that his own had been standard. In went the second digit. Leon let out a blissful sigh as the third entered. For Cloud, it was unreal. Not to mention the equivalent to Pandora's Box of ancient Olympian legend to him, seeing Leon looking and sounding as lewd as he did.

The squelching coming from that hungry opening, the slickness encasing his large, swordsman's fingers, and the laboured, hushed pants coming from the brunet under him was only serving to excite all lupine instincts within his being. And they were salivating over the possibility of mating. He pulled his fingers away, impatient to just relieve himself of the painful swelling of his groin.

"Stop," Leon said suddenly, his eyes daring the Fenrir to even try to defy him. Cloud knew well enough that this was not a time to push his luck, even if fighting down the urge to just fuck the brunet senseless was proving to be more of a challenge then first expected.

"What?" he demanded impatiently.

"Condom."

"...What?"

"Condom," Leon repeated. "You are not letting that thing anywhere _near_ me unless it has a condom on it."

"...you are joking, right?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"No. I'm quite serious," Leon panted, perching his upper body on his elbows and gesturing with his head that the condoms were in the bedside table. "In drawer. And it has to be on properly."

Cloud grumbled darkly under his breath, reaching over Leon to get the wretched condom, but he gasped and felt his back involuntarily arch as something brushed against his engorged cock. Leon was rubbing his knee teasingly against it. "Now, now, less grumbling. This is for our own safety."

"Wh-What's th-that s-supposed t-to m-mean?-!" Cloud yelped. He could already feel his insides churning at just the slightest rough rub from that knee.

"You're in essence a very horny Mako-induced man with the instincts of a wolf, about to ruin me in ways that will most likely affect my walking speed in the morning," Leon chuckled dryly. He was having too much fun. "I don't plan to find out if somehow Mako can change the biology of a man for the sake of procreation."

"Ngh!" Cloud bit down hard on his lip; pre-cum was already leaking. He managed to open the drawer by some miracle, but finding a condom was proving to be a challenge. He managed to somehow grasp with his fingers the crinkling plastic of the condom covering, shuddering heavily as Leon continued his ministrations with only his knee. "N-Now wh–ahh!–what?"

"Give it here," Leon commanded, taking the precious piece of protection from Cloud's shaking hands. The blond was finding it unfair that the brunet seemed so calm while he was left a quivering mess; he had overlooked the fact that Leon was experienced in this field. He heard Leon's teeth rip open the condom packaging. "Okay... this might feel a bit weird." It certainly did. Cloud shuddered at feeling Leon's hands on his most sensitive of body parts, only to grimace as the elastic-like sensation of the condom's material encased his member. He didn't like it. It felt tight and constricting.

"D-Do I have to wear it?" Cloud mumbled.

"I don't know what this Mako will do to me and..." Leon stopped for a moment, pausing as if to consider something. He then nodded his head. "Cloud... maybe we shouldn't do this. It's too much of a risk." Leon made to get away from the blond, but Cloud's wolf instincts kicked in. Like _hell_ was he going to just let his mate run away from him now! He pressed his lips heavily to Leon's, hands grabbing the SeeD's wrists and pinning him to the bed, rubbing their members together by gyrating his hips. They had gone too far and too deep to turn back now. He reared away just a bit, concentrating of turning Leon's attention away from being entered by biting down hard on the crook between neck and shoulder. He plunged at that exact moment; Leon screeched in the shock of being bitten more than the shock of being entered so roughly. "Y-You bastard!" he swore. "I-I told you that I- ahhh!"

Cloud's groan was muffled, just staying still as he revelled in actually being inside the other. He was surprisingly still quite tight, and the velvety warmth sent shudders down his spine. Nothing could have prepared him for the sensation. The muscles in Leon's buttocks clenched tightly around him, his mouth uttering curses as he tried to get comfortable. "Fuck's sakes Cloud," he swore again breathlessly. "Move!" Cloud needn't any more prompting, rolling his hips slowly at first, searching for the bundle of nerves that would cause the usually straight-faced SeeD captain to murmur in euphoria. Soon the almost militaristic orders ceased, replaced by Leon's quiet panting and groans, and the animalistic feral growls from Cloud rumbled in his throat and against Leon's neck; Cloud's teeth, having grown a little more lupine in appearance, did not bite down on the flesh. Instead it scrapped against it, delighting his instincts as it quivered under them. He felt Leon's nails scratch down his back, and his legs wrap and lock around Cloud's hips, causing the sensation of thrusting into him to become deeper and more powerful. His eyes, now dilated and glowing with Mako energy, glanced up at the face of his mate, seeing the beads of sweat now glistening on his cheeks and forehead, the eyes closed and the mouth slightly open as the pleasured sounds escaped it. He pressed his lips over Leon's, sealing those sounds from escaping their maker, while his hand slipped down and now started to caress and pump the once ignored member of the brunet, helping him to reach the climax that was sorely sought for.

Leon had pulled away from their kiss and yelped in shock; Cloud felt his hand suddenly slick and his member inside the brunet sharply squeezed around, sending him into the dizzying heights of the dénouement of their passion. They stilled together, time trapping them in the awkward position of complete entanglement of limbs and bonding of bodies. His breaths were heavy, and the sweat was dripping off him and onto the cum spattered stomach of Leon. He smiled lightly at the brunet; the Fenrir was ready for another round, but Leon was still very still. He frowned; he had hoped that maybe he'd get a rare smile in return. "Leon?"

"Nnn...?"

"Are you alright?"

No answer. Cloud pulled Leon's head to face him; his eyelids were shuddering, as if his eyes were flickering about seeing a dream. His face was flushed, and he was hot to the touch. Cloud hazarded opening one of Leon's eyelids; the black pupils in a sea of blue-grey were large and dilated. He had just knocked Leon out. Cloud hurriedly pulled himself out of the brunet, his whole body going into a panic. He just knocked out one half of their partnership! Did Leon know that something like this could happen?-!

"...Cloud..." Leon grumbled, a few moments after his body was dragged onto Cloud's lap. Cloud was about to go take the body into the living room so that he could get Dr. Farron on the phone.

"Yes?-!" Cloud yelped.

"Put me back to bed and let me sleep," the brunet muttered, weakly opening his eyes. "And remind me to never have sex after experimentation again."

"Why didn't you say anything about you being tired out?" Cloud demanded.

"Because you didn't give me much chance to, Mr. Impatient," Leon shot back. It didn't really seem like his voice was full of venom though his expression was agitated with the Fenrir. "I'll forgive you this once though. I wasn't really in the mood to stop you."

"That's not really a good attitude to have," Cloud muttered.

"I'm tired, and beyond caring at this point. Make it up to me by letting me sleep and staying with me." He didn't look at Cloud at that last sentence. "And don't tell anyone that I'm like this in private. Ruins the whole "Leonhart the Devil" reputation I've got going for me."

At that moment, the Fenrir realised that Leon had opened up to him just that smallest bit more. Saying that he wasn't in the mood was Leon's way of telling him that he had wanted it too. Even so, he felt guilty for going the whole way when the brunet had tried to warn him that it might not have been a good idea. He hated the fact that animalistic instincts had overridden his own sense of humanity. He lay Leon down on the bed and lay with him, holding the brunet protectively. Leon didn't say a word... but at one point during the night when they had fallen asleep, he put a hand over Cloud's and kept it there.


End file.
